


I See Your True Colors Shining Through

by Knuttie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 141,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuttie/pseuds/Knuttie
Summary: La vita di Harry Styles è sempre stata un continuo susseguirsi di vittorie e successi, soprattutto in ambito universitario. E Harry ne sarebbe anche felice se solo suo padre non li avesse programmati da quando lui era in fasce. A volte, però, una variabile non considerata può sconvolgere la vita di una persona e anche gli infallibili piani di Charles Styles.Louis Tomlinson ha imparato sulla sua pelle che nulla può essere programmato perché la vita è imprevedibile, così come le persone e i loro sentimenti. Nonostante questo, ha sempre perseverato nel suo rigido modo di guardare il mondo: o bianco o nero. Per lui il grigio non è neanche contemplato.Poi, gli accade qualcosa.Precisamente, gli accade Harry Styles e il suo mondo, fatto di bianco e di nero, all'improvviso si tinge per la prima volta di verde.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitolo Uno

** _I See Your True Colors Shining Through_ **

** _ _ **

* * *

** **

Harry legò i suoi capelli castani in un bun scompigliato e indossò il suo casco nero con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra. Era quello di chi sente la vittoria così vicina che riesce già a pregustarla sulla punta della propria lingua.

E Harry di quella vittoria riusciva a sentirne l'intero sapore: l'indomani avrebbe spezzato le sue catene, avrebbe detto _no_ allo stage che gli era stato ordinato, sarebbe partito tra una settimana per Barcellona e tanti saluti. Avrebbe detto di _no_ soprattutto a suo padre, quella persona che avrebbe dovuto accettarlo per ciò che era invece di plasmarlo a sua immagine e somiglianza.

La verità era che Harry Styles di suo padre aveva soltanto il cognome e l'uguale percorso universitario: Charles aveva studiato architettura trenta anni prima e aveva spinto anche il suo unico figlio maschio a fare altrettanto promettendogli un posto alla guida del suo studio, uno dei più importanti di Londra. Nonostante sentisse tutto il peso delle aspettative di suo padre sulle spalle, a Harry piaceva l'architettura.

Amava scoprire quel gioco sapiente dei volumi sotto la luce, adorava imprimerla sui fogli ruvidi del suo taccuino con le dita sporche della mina della sua matita B2, si innamorava ancora di più quando la fotografava con la reflex durante i suoi viaggi. Amava ciò che studiava con tanta passione e non lo avrebbe cambiato per nulla al mondo.

A volte, però, _tutto_ diventava _troppo_.

Diventava _troppo_ quando suo padre lo portava alle sue cene di lavoro vantando i suoi voti come trofei, diventava _troppo_ quando controllava i suoi progetti alla ricerca di errori ancor prima che i suoi professori lo giudicassero, diventava _troppo_ quando gli vietava la vacanza estiva tanto meritata perché doveva assolutamente lavorare allo studio e farsi una certa esperienza. Aveva ventuno anni e tutta una vita davanti per acquisire l'esperienza che tanto millantava suo padre. Tuttavia, quella sera Harry decise che Charles non avrebbe più governato la sua vita: il ragazzo era intelligente - lo ripeteva spesso anche suo padre - e sapeva cosa era meglio per se stesso.

Aveva bisogno di una vacanza prima di iniziare a lavorare sulla sua tesi, terminare gli ultimi corsi e potersi laureare. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da Londra e da tutto ciò che c'era di nocivo nella sua vita. Solitamente sarebbe tornato a casa sua, a Holmes Chapel, da sua madre e sua sorella, ma una vacanza con i suoi migliori amici era molto più allettante della calma e noiosa campagna inglese. Era arrivato a quella conclusione proprio grazie a loro e, forse, grazie anche a una quantità spropositata di Margarita che aveva ingerito in quel club fino a poco prima. Avrebbe dovuto essere una serata tranquilla _come al solito_, poi all'improvviso qualcosa era andato storto _come al solito_. Per fortuna, aveva detto di _no_ all'ennesimo drink ed era uscito di tutta fretta da quel locale: come avrebbe fatto a parlare della sua decisione a suo padre se l'indomani fosse stato ancora ubriaco? I suoi occhi verdi non avrebbero mai potuto essere rossi davanti a lui: avrebbero dovuto essere limpidi e mostrare quella determinazione grazie alla quale suo padre l'avrebbe preso in considerazione. '_È ora di tornare a casa'_ si impose mentalmente Harry, ignorando la musica accattivante che proveniva da quelle porte ormai chiuse e i volti supplicanti dei suoi amici che aveva lasciato a divertirsi sulla pista.

Saltò in sella a _Olivia_ – perché sì, aveva dato anche un nome alla sua moto - e la accese pronto ad attraversare mezza Londra per raggiungere l'appartamento che condivideva con il suo migliore amico: la caleidoscopica Dalston non gli era mai sembrata più lontana di così prima di quella notte. Forse perché era eccitato all'idea della ribellione, forse perché a ventuno anni andava bene spezzare le catene, forse perché non vedeva l'ora che fosse domani. Sentiva il venticello umido di giugno infrangersi sul suo viso spigoloso e sulle sue braccia scoperte dalla t-shirt grigia che indossa: si sentì anche in dovere di pensare che sarebbe stato meglio scegliere la macchina quella sera. Eppure, non riusciva a percepire altro che la libertà in quel momento. Per un ragazzo aveva sempre eseguito gli ordini di qualcun altro nella vita, guidare una moto nelle strade deserte di Londra e percepire il vento in faccia era un grande simbolo di libertà. In quel momento si sentiva _invincibile_. Sulla sua moto, mentre percorreva le strade bagnate della città che non rappresentava altro che una costrizione per lui, si sentì un vincitore ancora prima di aver combattuto la sua guerra.

Harry, però, non sapeva che suo padre non fosse il vero nemico in quel momento.

Perché Charles non era l'asfalto, quello bagnato e insidioso che non permetteva di frenare bene.

Perché Charles non era l'automobile che perse il controllo e andò a finire sulla corsia opposta, prendendo in pieno la moto di suo figlio.

Perché Charles non era lo strano fischio che Harry sentì nelle orecchie all'improvviso e neanche la paura che tinse i suoi occhi verdi e brillanti di nero tutto ad un tratto.

Non era il casco che volò via e che cadde sul marciapiede tutto ammaccato.

Non era neanche la ruota anteriore della moto che continuava a girare, mentre il corpo inerme del ragazzo era disteso al suo fianco.

* * *

_Ciao a tutti! _  
_Spero che il primo capitolo vi abbia incuriosito abbastanza e che proseguiate nella lettura! _  
_Fatemi sapere le vostre impressioni qui oppure con l'hashtag #isytcst su Twitter...mi trovate come goldencoeurx_💙  
_A presto!_  
_Lucia_


	2. Capitolo Due

Louis Tomlinson odiava il caffè.

A ventitré anni suonati, non riusciva ancora a capire perché le persone bevessero quello strano liquido scuro che rendeva nervoso chiunque: forse, poteva ricondurre tutta quella diffidenza all'esplosione della moka avvenuta quando era soltanto un bambino. All'improvviso, il caffè era finito dappertutto nella sua cucina: sui mobili bianchi, sul soffitto, su sua madre e anche sul suo nasino all'insù. Al suo posto Louis beveva tè nero, Yorkshire per la precisione, perché _se una persona è inglese deve esserlo fino in fondo_, a detta sua. Addirittura, avrebbe potuto fare concorrenza alla Regina Elisabetta per la quantità di tè che beveva al giorno, sia nella sua tazza preferita con tanto di mignolo alzato sia nei bicchieri di cartone che trovava a lavoro.

Quella mattina, quando Louis entrò nel suo piccolo appartamento di Manchester, non poté fare a meno di storcere il naso sentendo quell'odore prepotente diffondersi per quelle quattro mura. Lasciò sul divano lo zaino e si liberò del suo giubbetto di jeans, che era con lui da così tanti anni che ne aveva perso il conto. Voleva soltanto infilarsi nel suo comodo letto dopo l'estenuante turno di lavoro alla clinica privata: essere infermiere lo provava fisicamente e mentalmente ogni giorno, ma non avrebbe mai voluto fare altro nella sua vita. Si trascinò in cucina per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti prima di crollare sul suo letto, ma si bloccò sull'uscio della porta: un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, muscoloso e con dei folti capelli neri era seduto su uno degli sgabelli a sorseggiare _caffè_. Si metteva già male. Infastidito, Louis si schiarì la voce con lo scopo di attirare la sua attenzione perché era davvero stanco degli incontri mattutini che doveva sopportare un giorno sì e l'altro anche.

«Ehi» esordì il ragazzo, aggiustandosi sullo sgabello e gonfiando il petto come un pavone mostra la sua coda colorata. «Io sono Tommy.»

«E io sono Louis.» Sventolò la mano svogliatamente, mentre il ragazzo lo guardava confuso come se qualcosa non sembrava tornargli.

«...e?»

«...e cosa?»

«E chi saresti, Louis?»

_Chi sarei io? Sarei quello che ti ha permesso il divertimento notturno e il caffè_, pensò indispettito, mentre si mordeva la lingua per non pronunciare davvero quelle parole. Fortunatamente, una ragazza abbronzata e dai capelli quasi argentei fece il suo ingresso in cucina, evitando che Louis si comportasse da vero maleducato. Aspettò e studio la mossa successiva della ragazza, che gli lanciò una silenziosa richiesta di aiuto contraendo i suoi occhioni azzurri: glielo leggeva in faccia che anche lei avrebbe voluto sbarazzarsi di Mr. Muscolo quanto prima.

«Che ci fai ancora qui?» chiese con voce stridula, allargando le braccia.

«Sto bevendo del caffè e mi sto chiedendo chi sia Louis.»

A quel punto Louis alzò le sopracciglia, meravigliato dall'intraprendenza e dall'arroganza del ragazzo: insomma, stava marcando il territorio in casa sua e con sua sorella. Sì, perché Charlotte o Lottie – a seconda del grado di arrabbiatura di Louis – era davvero sua sorella, la prima delle quattro che possedeva. Erano simili lui e Charlotte: l'altezza non era proprio il loro forte, così come le doti culinarie o le faccende casalinghe, ma avevano due occhi azzurri da fare invidia al mare e al cielo insieme. Eppure, mentre Charlotte usava i suoi zaffiri blu per mietere le sue vittime, portarle a casa e trascorrere una notte in compagnia - e di certo non a giocare a scarabeo - Louis li rivolgeva quasi sempre verso il basso a guardare il pavimento o i suoi piedi ben saldi a terra. Così simili quei due, ma così diversi. Stanco di quel teatrino e capendo la sorella alla perfezione, toccò a lui attuare la solita procedura alla quale erano abituati ormai da un anno, da quando Charlotte aveva raggiunto suo fratello a Manchester per seguire un corso di make-up, nel quale eccelleva, e rimorchiare mezza popolazione maschile mancuniana. Il protocollo in quei casi consisteva in una semplice bugia: Louis non poteva dire essere suo fratello, doveva trasformarsi in qualcun altro soltanto per aiutarla a liberarsi della zavorra. Come se poi qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto affermare il contrario, guardando quegli occhi così simili e che tutti i Tomlinson sembravano aver ereditato: bastava soltanto essere un po' furbi per capirlo o semplicemente abbandonarsi all'evidenza. Tuttavia, Charlotte riusciva - poteva chiamarlo talento - sempre a scegliere ragazzi poco svegli: non doveva sposarli o costruirci una relazione seria per il momento, ma soltanto divertirsi con loro. Louis non apprezzava molto quel suo ragionamento, ma apprezzava volentieri quei ragazzi palestrati che si aggiravano per casa sua di prima mattina: ammetteva senza difficoltà che osservarli mezzi nudi, dopo un lungo turno in clinica, non fosse poi così male. In quel momento, però, il ragazzo lo stava guardando con un cipiglio intimidatorio e a lui non toccava far altro che affrettarsi ad attuare il _protocollo salva-Charlotte_.

«Sono il suo ragazzo, in realtà.»

«Cosa?»

Louis avrebbe voluto ridere davanti all'espressione sconvolta e incredula del ragazzo: a quanto pareva, avere una relazione aperta lasciava sempre tutti i malcapitati sgomenti.

«Già» confermò Charlotte, passando un braccio intorno ai fianchi di Louis. «Siamo una coppia aperta.»

E quella frase fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: quel Tommy urlò, batté la tazza di caffè sul bancone e ripeté più volte quanto quei due fossero malati per averlo coinvolto nei 'loro giochetti sadici'. Prese le sue cose e se ne andò, sbattendo il portone dietro di sé e lasciando un silenzio quasi surreale nel piccolo appartamento. Quel silenzio venne rotto soltanto quando Louis e Charlotte si lasciarono andare ad una risata perché ancora una volta ci erano riusciti e perché ancora una volta avevano dimostrato di essere uniti, persino nelle cazzate, soprattutto nelle cazzate.

«Dobbiamo davvero fare questa scenetta due-tre volte alla settimana? Non possiamo limitarci a farla soltanto nei weekend?» chiese Louis, riacquistando lo status di fratello maggiore.

«Lou, lo sai che non lo faccio apposta. Lo sai che mi piacciono fino a quando non diventano troppo appiccicosi.» affermò rabbrividendo. «Ah, e scusa anche per l'odore del caffè...pensavo che Tommy non sarebbe rimasto.»

Cercò di rimediare al trambusto causato in tutti i modi. Aprì la finestra della cucina, mise a bollire l'acqua per il tè e rischiò anche la vita arrampicandosi sulla sedia per prendere le merendine preferite di Louis e farsi perdonare. Dall'altra parte del bancone, Louis sapeva che l'avrebbe perdonata ugualmente, ma a volte non poteva non chiedersi se avrebbe dovuto fare di più come fratello. Ricordava ancora la voce candida di sua madre che gli diceva di fare attenzione alle sue sorelle e che, a volte, si trasformava in un loop fastidioso nella sua testa. Quanta responsabilità si sentiva sulle spalle, nonostante avesse soltanto ventitré anni e abitasse a chilometri di distanza dalla sua famiglia. Era inutile vietare alle sue sorelle di uscire o di andare in discoteca, era inutile farlo con Charlotte che abitava con lui ed era inutile farlo anche con le altre tre che abitavano a Doncaster e frequentavano ancora il liceo. Allo stesso tempo, però, pensava che Charlotte avrebbe dovuto andarci piano con i ragazzi: non voleva che si trasformasse in una donna con un cuore arido o in una mangiatrice di uomini. Voleva che sua sorella conoscesse l'amore, quello che increspava la pelle di brividi, persino quello che faceva star male, anche se quest'ultimo non glielo avrebbe mai augurato.

«Lottie, non ti sembra di esagerare? Insomma, è il secondo ragazzo della settimana e siamo ancora a giovedì.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli di un castano chiaro e scompigliati, poi strofinò il suo palmo sul velo di barba che copriva la mascella: non avrebbe mai voluto suonare antiquato o scortese, sperava soltanto che sua sorella capisse il suo punto di vista.

«Lou, ho diciannove anni e mi sto soltanto godendo la vita. Non devi preoccuparti.» Charlotte mise su quel sorriso rassicurante, quello che gli ricordava tanto sua madre, Johannah, e che calmava qualsiasi tempesta nel suo cuore. «Tu, piuttosto. Non è arrivata l'ora di dare una rispolveratina ai piani bassi e togliere un po' di ragnatele?»

Louis non poté fare a meno di sbarrare gli occhi e sbuffare davanti alle parole di sua sorella circa la sua vita sessuale. Okay, forse non c'era proprio nessuna vita sessuale dal momento che non si faceva una sana scopata da più di un anno, ma non era esattamente colpa sua. Lui non riusciva proprio a passare la notte nel letto di uno sconosciuto e ad andare via il mattino seguente come se nulla fosse successo. Per lui, il sesso non esisteva senza amore e con esso riusciva a donare una parte di sé alla persona coinvolta: non era una cosa che faceva facilmente con il primo ragazzo attraente che incontrava. A Louis piacevano tanto le relazioni, quelle solide, quelle che davano certezze: ultimamente, vista la tragica fine della sua relazione più importante, ne era anche spaventato. Ciò che gli era capitato, però, non lo aveva spinto a soffocare il suo bisogno di amare nelle braccia di uno sconosciuto dal momento che non era interessato alle cose indefinite: il grigio non era neanche contemplato se poteva scegliere tra il bianco e il nero. Piuttosto, lo aveva spinto a costruire un muro tra se stesso e chiunque lo circondasse.

«Che classe, Charlotte.» sospirò prima di mandare giù un sorso di tè caldo, nonostante fosse luglio inoltrato. «Se la mamma ti avesse sentito parlare così, ti avrebbe lavato la bocca con il sapone.»

«Rinfodera gli artigli, _Lou-Lou_.» lo canzonò Charlotte, usando quel soprannome che avrebbe fatto sciogliere il fratello in un battibaleno perché era sempre stata Johannah ad usarlo. «Lo sai che ho ragione, anche se lo dico in un modo che non ti piace. Trova un ragazzo e chiedigli un appuntamento: non devi andarci a letto, devi voltare pagina e andare avanti. _Lui_ lo ha fatto, ora tocca a te.»

Charlotte uscì dalla stanza, mentre quelle parole aleggiavano ancora tra le pareti e facevano compagnia a Louis, il suo tè e la sua merendina mangiata a metà. E pensare che voleva fare soltanto colazione e poi andare a dormire quella mattina. Eppure. Eppure, doveva ascoltare la sua sorellina che lo esortava a uscire e a mettersi in gioco, nonostante lui stesse bene da solo: i tempi erano proprio cambiati o forse era lui a non essersi evoluto. Lanciò un'ultima occhiata al suo tè e finì in un sol boccone la merendina prima di chiudersi in camera sua e gettarsi su quell'accogliente materasso: in quel modo, non avrebbe pensato alle parole di Charlotte per un bel po'.

*

Louis odiava arrivare in ritardo in clinica: non era soltanto una mancanza di rispetto nei confronti dei suoi superiori e del suo lavoro, ma anche nei confronti dei suoi pazienti. E la _Saint James _era una clinica privata di tutto rispetto. Accoglieva pochi pazienti, quasi tutti benestanti, perché i costi erano spropositati e grazie tanto. Louis aveva imparato che, però, davanti alla malattia e spesso alla morte i pazienti erano tutti uguali: non importava il conto in banca, il dolore era uguale per tutti. Era stato fortunato, due anni prima, a essere assunto dal signor Corden qualche mese dopo essersi laureato: in realtà, aveva dovuto superare un concorso, un colloquio e una prova pratica, quindi la fortuna non c'entrava affatto. Era dannatamente bravo nel suo lavoro: nessuno si era mai lamentato dei suoi prelievi, tutti lodavano le sue medicazioni e soprattutto la sua affabilità. Quest'ultima caratteristica era davvero difficile da trovare in un ambiente ospedaliero così spocchioso ed esclusivo: eppure, Louis cercava di fare del suo meglio. Dopotutto, era l'infermiere più amato della Saint James.

Quella mattina di inizio agosto, però, Louis era irrimediabilmente in ritardo.

E odiava arrivare in ritardo, soprattutto se non dipendeva direttamente da lui. Era rimasto bloccato per strada nel solito tram giallo, il 327, a soltanto cinquanta metri dall'entrata della clinica perché un van nero e con i finestrini oscurati occupava la maggior parte della corsia rendendo impossibile al tram di passare. Non era servito a nulla il clacson dell'autista indispettito: quel van non si sarebbe spostato, né ora né mai. Rilasciando uno sbuffo e raccogliendo il suo zaino blu, si fece coraggio e chiese all'autista di aprire le porte per permettergli di scendere: dopotutto, cinquanta metri non erano così tanti e Louis era davvero in ritardo. Dopo qualche protesta da parte dell'autista e dopo avergli strappato il permesso, finalmente poté cominciare a correre verso la clinica: mentre passava al fianco di quel van, riuscì a vedere che dei dipendenti familiari della Saint James si affrettavano a trasferire qualcuno su una barella e poi a sparire tramite l'entrata di servizio. Louis scelse quella principale, come ogni giorno: gli piaceva fare la sua entrata trionfale e augurare il buongiorno a Barbara, l'anziana receptionist. Aveva qualcosa che le ricordava la sua Nana, la sua dolce nonnina, che aveva lasciato a Doncaster e che le mancava da morire. Quella volta salutò Barbara frettolosamente perché non poteva proprio farsi beccare dal capo in ritardo e a chiacchierare con la vecchina. Scappò nello spogliatoio trovandolo deserto - e grazie tanto, erano già le otto e mezza - e indossò la sua divisa, un pantalone e una casacca bianca. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di aggiustarsi i capelli scompigliati perché si riversò nel corridoio con l'intento di andare nella stanza comune e capire quali compiti lo aspettavano quel giorno. Per fortuna, non aveva incontrato nessun pezzo grosso.

«Tomlinson!» Sentì gridare dalle scale e dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non imprecare perché, insomma, tutte a lui dovevano capitare. Si voltò, mettendo su un sorriso fin troppo affabile per l'espressione arrabbiata che aveva il dottor Winston.

«Dottor Winston!» E via ad un altro sorriso falso: non riusciva proprio a farne uno genuino, uno di quelli che facevano comparire tante simpatiche grinze intorno ai suoi occhi, socchiusi in due fessure.

«È in ritardo! È appena arrivato quel paziente importante di cui le parlavo l'altra settimana e lei sceglie proprio oggi per arrivare in ritardo!»

«Mi dispiace, ma un van nero bloccava il mio tram e...»

«...e allora si compri una macchina, Tomlinson.»

Louis una macchina non poteva proprio permettersela al momento e avrebbe tanto voluto dirglielo soltanto per cancellare quell'espressione scocciata dal volto del suo superiore, ma lasciò perdere. Il suo stipendio bastava a malapena per vivere a Manchester e mandare qualcosa alle sue sorelle a Doncaster: per fortuna, ad aiutarlo c'erano Nana con la sua pensione e John, il padre delle sue sorelle, con i suoi assegni mensili. Qualunque cosa avesse detto, non sarebbe mai bastata al dottor Winston. E a pensare che, due anni prima, appena arrivato alla clinica, si era anche invaghito di lui! Quel quarantenne alto e dal fisico longilineo, con quei capelli castani acconciati in un ciuffo ordinato, gli occhi scuri e penetranti gli avevano creato non pochi scompensi. Era bastata una sola settimana per ribaltare completamente il suo pensiero: da quel momento in poi, non aveva più fatto pensieri impuri su Gilbert Winston e per fortuna.

«Serietà e professionalità, mi raccomando.»

«Sì, non si preoccupi.» Cercò di mettere su un'espressione rassicurante, mentre malediceva mentalmente quel van e chiunque vi fosse all'interno: non aveva mai ricevuto un rimprovero nella sua carriera lavorativa e quella volta non era neanche colpa sua.

«Cosa ci fa ancora qui? Vada e faccia le sue cose. Stanza 410.» E con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivato il dottore se ne andò.

Louis si sentì libero di roteare gli occhi al cielo: non c'era proprio modo che il dottor Winston gli andasse a genio, lui e la sua mitomania. Non perse tempo e si diresse al quarto piano, maledicendo a quel punto anche le scale che stava percorrendo dal momento che non andava molto d'accordo con gli ascensori. Doveva essere un paziente importante, forse un pezzo grosso, per stare al quarto piano: quello era il piano con le camere singole più grandi e con la vista più bella su Manchester. Da lì si riusciva a vedere l'intero sky line della città, un panorama tra l'antico e il moderno che lasciava a bocca aperta. Affannato, percorse di fretta il corridoio per fermarsi soltanto alla vista di una ragazza ferma sull'uscio della stanza 410.

A Louis non piacevano le ragazze, ma sapeva riconoscerne la bellezza, quella della ragazza che aveva davanti soprattutto. La sua bellezza risiedeva nella pelle diafana e nel suo volto cosparso di piccole lentiggini, nelle labbra rosse e nei capelli rosa che le arrivavano alle spalle. Sorrise quando pensò a sua sorella Charlotte e a quando provò a tingere di rosa i suoi capelli da sola: ricordava le urla, i pianti e poi la corsa da un vero parrucchiere. Quella ragazza era bella, ma c'era qualcosa che rendeva la sua bellezza quasi tragica. La guardò meglio per un istante così come si guardano le cose delicate e preziose e impiegò poco a cogliere quel dettaglio che stonava con il resto: erano i suoi occhi. Erano nocciola, ma se lacrime e tristezza fossero state un colore non avrebbe avuto dubbi a riguardo perché i suoi occhi sarebbero stati di quel colore. Si avvicinò soltanto quando lei volse il suo sguardo triste nella sua direzione e alzò una mano per salutarlo.

«Ciao, sei uno dei medici che si occuperà di lui?» chiese frettolosamente, soltanto per poi aggiungere il suo nome. «Sono Gemma, comunque.»

«Ciao! Io sono Louis e sono un infermiere...sono appena arrivato, ma mi hanno detto di dover fare un prelievo di sangue.»

La ragazza subito si rabbuiò preoccupata. «Perché? Cosa faranno a mio fratello?»

«Niente di brutto. Sai, è soltanto per i controlli di routine.»

Accertate le sue intenzioni, lei annuì e si fece da parte per permettere al ragazzo di entrare nella stanza. Louis aveva ragione: quella era la stanza più grande e con la vista migliore sulla città. Guardò di sottecchi la giovane ragazza, chiedendosi chi fosse e come facesse a permettersi quelle cure così costose per suo fratello: doveva avere dietro le spalle sicuramente una famiglia benestante. Scosse la testa per scacciare via quei pensieri: non erano affari suoi, avrebbe fatto il suo prelievo e se ne sarebbe andato per dedicarsi agli altri pazienti.

Poi, accadde qualcosa. Qualcosa che Louis non poté spiegare a parole, ma accadde e basta.

Accadde che Louis Tomlinson vide un ragazzo in quel letto di ospedale e ne rimase folgorato.

Il giovane giaceva inerme e indifeso, mentre vari tubicini si dipartivano dalle sue mani e dal suo naso, quasi fossero le corde sottili di un burattino. Eppure, lui non si muoveva: rimaneva immobile con la pelle nivea che faceva quasi concorrenza al lenzuolo bianco ed era avvolto da un pigiama celestino, di quelli che avrebbe visto bene a un cinquantenne, ma non a un ragazzo della sua età. I lineamenti spigolosi del volto sembravano rilassati nella loro incoscienza e le labbra carnose, rosee e a forma di cuore, erano distese in un sorriso quasi accennato. Se Louis era bravo a riconoscere la bellezza in una donna, era un maestro nel farlo in un uomo. E quel ragazzo era per lui la bellezza assoluta: c'era nei corti boccoli che gli incorniciavano il viso, nella mascella tagliente, nei piccoli tatuaggi che gli macchiavano i polsi e persino nel piccolo neo che faceva capolino vicino al mento. Louis avrebbe dato la cosa più cara che possedeva per conoscere il colore dei suoi occhi dalla forma allungata. Si chiese se assomigliassero a quelli nocciola della sorella, oppure se fossero tutto il contrario. Provò il forte desiderio di conoscere i suoi genitori per cercare un indizio: magari assomigliavano ai suoi, magari avevano il colore del mare e del cielo insieme, così come ripeteva sempre la sua Nana quando si specchiava negli occhi del nipote.

Improvvisamente, Gemma si schiarì la voce e Louis ricordò del suo lavoro, di essere in clinica e che quella ragazza lo guardava curiosa dall'altro lato della stanza. Prese la cartella clinica e cominciò a leggerla per cercare informazioni sul ragazzo, informazioni utili per il suo prelievo, non per saziare la sua curiosità: bisognava metterlo in chiaro.

_Harry Styles, ventuno anni._ _Un incidente in moto risalente a giugno. Una gamba e un braccio rotti, ma in via di guarigione. Ferite riportate all'addome e sulla schiena. In coma da due mesi e trasferito da Londra proprio quella mattina._

Fu allora che Louis cercò di comprendere o per lo meno fu messo davanti alla tragicità della condizione umana: come poteva un ragazzo di ventuno anni giacere inerme in un letto e non vivere la vita che gli spettava? Come poteva un secondo, magari una distrazione, rovinarti la vita? Anzi, impedirti di viverla. Louis ci pensò tutto il giorno. Ci pensò anche nei giorni a seguire. Ci pensò quando tornò a casa e quando andò al pub dove era solito incontrare Liam, il suo migliore amico. E non era mai successo prima d'ora che Louis portasse il suo lavoro "a casa" perché cercava sempre di lasciare le preoccupazioni e le vicende dei suoi pazienti a lavoro. Il ragazzo non sapeva, però, che quella era una delle tante certezze di cui avrebbe dovuto ricredersi da quel momento in poi.

*

«È bello, non è vero?»

Nick Grimshaw proprio non riusciva a essere meno inopportuno. Louis lo conosceva da tempo - da quando erano soltanto due matricole e cercavano di superare l'esame di fisica del primo anno - e poteva affermare con sicurezza che il suo amico non fosse cambiato granché negli ultimi cinque anni. Era sfacciato e si notava dall'espressione furba che aveva sempre sul viso, dal sorriso smagliante che nascondeva ogni sua tristezza e anche dal ciuffo di capelli scuri che cercava di sfidare ogni forza di gravità. Era una presenza ingombrante, non solo per la sua altezza, ma anche per la sua vivacità: cercava sempre il lato positivo in ogni cosa e non faceva altro che chiedere a Louis se prima o poi lo avrebbe accompagnato in qualche locale della città. Aveva bisogno di una spalla e di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a rimorchiare: a detta sua, Louis sarebbe stato perfetto in quel ruolo. A Louis ancora non era chiaro quell'ultimo particolare, ma rifiutava in tutti i modi ogni suo invito: non era un tipo da discoteca o da club, a lui bastava il pub, una birra poco costosa e una chiacchiera tra amici. Alla vecchia maniera di Doncaster.

«Allora? È bello, no?» incalzò, facendo un cenno al ragazzo disteso nel letto.

«Dai, Grimmy.»

«Che c'è? Dico solo la verità.»

«Potrebbe non risvegliarsi più.» Quella frase Louis la pronunciò a bassa voce, perché era fortemente spaventato dal suo significato.

I medici consigliavano sempre ai familiari dei pazienti in coma di parlare con loro: magari, una voce o una risata familiare avrebbero potuto strapparli da quel lungo sonno. Per questo, Louis aveva sussurrato quelle parole: Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto ascoltare i suoi discorsi pessimisti, ma soltanto le parole piene di amore e i _ti voglio bene _che la sua famiglia gli confessava ogni giorno.

«Potrebbe.» confermò Nick con un'alzata di spalle. «Oppure potrebbe svegliarsi domani.»

Quella era decisamente una prospettiva più rosea e positiva, degna di Nick e del suo dannato ottimismo: forse, Louis avrebbe dovuto cominciare a vedere il mondo a colori, invece di vederlo soltanto in bianco o nero.

«E se fosse come in quelle favole? Quelle dove la principessa si risveglia soltanto con il bacio del vero amore?» chiese Nick con un tono bambinesco.

«Dio, Nick. Devo proprio farti i test tossicologici prima di cominciare i turni.» sbuffò l'amico, pensando che il suo collega fosse davvero fuori di testa.

«Sei troppo cinico, dannazione.»

Forse, era anche vero che Louis fosse troppo cinico. Tuttavia, lo era diventato a causa della vita che sembrava accanirsi contro di lui, a causa della solitudine e delle persone che lo avevano ferito. Soltanto cinque anni prima, non era così: amava l'amore in tutte le sue forme e l'amore amava lui. Poi, qualcosa aveva rotto quel sodalizio: la malattia di sua madre, le responsabilità che gli toglievano il sonno, l'università e la voglia di un futuro migliore, il tradimento del suo ex ragazzo. Forse, Louis non era abbastanza per tutto quello e la vita glielo portava via, forse Louis non aveva fatto abbastanza per sua madre, forse Louis non era stato abbastanza neanche per Adam dal momento che lo aveva tradito per cercare qualcuno migliore di lui. Non importavano le cause, Louis era certo di non aver più fiducia nell'amore, almeno per quanto riguardava se stesso. Eppure, vedendo quel viso giovane e rilassato illuminare la stanza e osservando con quanta devozione la sua famiglia si prendeva cura di lui, Louis pensò che l'amore vero e puro doveva pur sempre esistere. Con quell'ultimo pensiero in testa, mise a posto la manica del pigiama celeste di Harry dal momento che aveva terminato il suo prelievo settimanale e guardò Nick uscire dalla stanza per occuparsi degli altri pazienti. Soltanto quando rimase solo, lanciò un'ultima occhiata al ragazzo e lo salutò con un sorriso timido sulle labbra.

«A dopo, _Bella Addormentata_.»

Forse, Louis non era poi così cinico come lo dipingeva Nick.

*

Da quando Harry era arrivato alla Saint James, il quarto piano della clinica era diventato un via vai di persone.

Louis aveva presto individuato delle persone che settimanalmente andavano a trovarlo, mentre sua madre, sua sorella e suo padre non osavano mai allontanarsi. Spesso il giovane infermiere ripeteva loro di prendersi una pausa, di rimanere a casa nella vicina Holmes Chapel o di passeggiare per le strade di Manchester almeno un pomeriggio. Se ci fossero stati miglioramenti o se Harry si fosse svegliato, la clinica li avrebbe avvertiti in un secondo. Tuttavia, Louis conosceva la loro risposta ancora prima che fossero loro a rivelarla, perché la leggeva nei loro occhi tristi e nelle loro espressioni piatte. Era come se quell'incidente avesse messo in stand-by non solo la vita di Harry, ma anche quella dei suoi familiari. Louis conosceva bene quella sensazione, quasi di impotenza, perché l'aveva provata anni prima: quando Johannah si era ammalata durante il primo anno di università di Louis, quest'ultimo non faceva altro che salire sul treno agli orari più disparati per starle accanto. La presenza di Louis non era utile a sconfiggere il male che stava divorando sua madre, ma almeno lo faceva sentire utile in quel momento: riusciva sempre a strappare un sorriso o una risata a lei e alle sue sorelle. Per questo, non era molto insistente con loro: nonostante la loro presenza non influenzasse Harry, stargli accanto li faceva sentile utili. Allora, l'infermiere rivolgeva loro un sorriso comprensivo anche se rimaneva della stessa opinione: la loro vita sarebbe dovuta andare avanti prima o poi, con o senza Harry.

Quella mattina, Louis avrebbe dovuto fare il solito prelievo del sangue alla _Bella Addormentata_ – doveva cominciare a fare attenzione perché troppo spesso quel soprannome si trovava sulla sua bocca – e per questo si dirigeva a passo svelto verso il quarto piano. Fu meravigliato, però, di non trovare la madre del ragazzo, Anne, con la sua solita tazza di caffè e la sua brioche: presto aveva cominciato a portare la colazione anche a Louis e il giovane infermiere non aveva potuto far altro che sentirsi lusingato e coccolato perché Anne gli ricordava la sua di mamma. Comunque, quella mattina per la prima volta vide un volto nuovo: capelli castani, guance rosse e degli occhi azzurri, proprio come i suoi. Quel ragazzo fissava il corpo di Harry a braccia conserte e con un'espressione preoccupata sul volto tanto che Louis dovette frenare i suoi impulsi da crocerossina per evitare di raggiungerlo. E se fosse stato un malintenzionato? Come aveva fatto a entrare nella clinica? Mantenendo una certa dignità, raggiunse la soglia della stanza soltanto per scoprire che Harry era ancora lì, nel suo letto e nel suo pigiama celeste: il ragazzo era davvero innocuo, allora. Non rimase troppo tempo a rassicurarsi sulla sua salute perché lo sconosciuto lo notò e gli fece un cenno con la testa per salutarlo.

«Devo andare via?» chiese in tono piatto, anche se Louis riuscì quasi a sentire uno strano accento irlandese in quelle poche parole che aveva detto.

«No, tranquillo. Insomma, se non ti impressioni con un prelievo puoi rimanere.»

«No, figurati.»

Il ragazzo si fece da parte e lasciò campo libero a Louis, che si preoccupò di fare il suo lavoro: quasi gli dispiacque di infilare quell'ago nel braccio niveo di Harry, macchiato soltanto da qualche tatuaggio. In verità, i tatuaggi erano parecchi e Louis aveva avuto il modo di guardarli tutti, per lo meno quelli che aveva sulle braccia e sul petto. C'era una sirena sull'avambraccio, una rosa sul gomito che si abbinava casualmente con il pugnale che lui si era tatuato anni prima, c'era anche un vascello sul bicipite che stava bene con la sua bussola e tanti altri piccoli tatuaggi, tanto stupidi quanto lo erano anche quelli di Louis. Ogni volta, si meravigliava di trovare così tante analogie tra i loro disegni: a Louis piaceva pensare che fosse di più di una banale coincidenza, che in un modo o nell'altro fossero quasi destinati a incontrarsi.

«Sei un suo amico?» chiese l'infermiere per spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante.

«Sì, un amico di Londra» si affrettò a rispondere per poi «cioè non sono di Londra, sono irlandese ma studio lì...oh, ma cosa vuoi che ti interessi» strofinò i suoi palmi sul viso e poi prese un profondo respiro «sono Niall, lascia stare quello che ho detto prima.»

«Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Louis.» cercò di non commentare il suo nervosismo per non metterlo ulteriormente in imbarazzo, ma non poté evitare di distendere le sue labbra sottili in un sorriso.

«Scusami davvero. Di solito non sono così stupido...ma sono un po' scombussolato oggi.»

Louis scosse la testa, comprendendo alla perfezione ciò che intendeva Niall. «Sai che puoi parlargli? Insomma, può essere d'aiuto.»

«Me lo ripetevano anche quando andavo a trovarlo a Londra, ma...non riesco a spiccicare una parola...insomma, non riesco abituarmi a vederlo così.»

«Ognuno ha i suoi tempi, Niall.»

«Se Harry sapesse che ho impiegato tre settimane per venire qui a Manchester, mi ucciderebbe e mi cancellerebbe dalla faccia della terra, altro che.»

«Ti prometto di non dirgli nulla quando si sveglierà.» ridacchiò Louis, davanti all'espressione terrorizzata dell'irlandese.

«Secondo te lo farà davvero? Si sveglierà?» azzardò lui dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

«Abbiamo i medici migliori, Niall...non preoccuparti, lo farà.»

«Glielo avevamo detto di rimanere con noi quella sera...» ribatté Niall con gli occhi azzurri puntati verso il vuoto: Louis ebbe la sensazione che non si stesse neanche rivolgendo davvero a lui, ma che avesse soltanto bisogno di sfogarsi. «Lo avevamo pregato di farsi un altro drink e di andare in un altro locale...ma lui doveva per forza prendere quella maledetta moto e andare a casa. Se avessimo insistito di più...»

«Non è colpa vostra...insomma, la vita è imprevedibile. Non essere pessimista...» quasi si meravigliò a sentire quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca «...si sveglierà.»

Louis non sapeva realmente se la _Bella Addormentata_ si sarebbe svegliata prima o poi. Non aveva reali certezze mediche a riguardo, ma lo sperava per sua madre, sua sorella e i suoi amici. Quello che sapeva, però, era che una piccola bugia detta a fin di bene riusciva sempre a infondere nei pazienti e nei loro familiari un po' di speranza utile per andare avanti. E Louis viveva per far stare bene chi lo circondava. Era il suo mestiere ed era la sua missione. Smise di perdersi nell'infinita tristezza degli occhi di Niall e nei suoi infondati sensi di colpa quando arrivò un altro ragazzo che, invece, dimostrava tutt'altra attitudine. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva gironzolare per la clinica dal momento che lo aveva visto fare gli occhioni dolci a Barbara un pomeriggio: Louis non aveva fatto in tempo a provare un moto di gelosia per la vecchina che il dottor Winston aveva cominciato a urlargli dietro di sbrigarsi a seguirlo. Lo aveva già visto, ma non sapeva il suo nome: Louis non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il nome del proprietario di quegli occhi color caramello.

«Ah, tu devi essere l'_infermiera _di Haz!» esordì il nuovo arrivato con un sorriso sghembo che avrebbe fatto impazzire chiunque, ma non Louis.

«In realtà, io sono un infermiere e sono Louis.»

«Mmm...e sei anche francese, mi piace.» il ragazzo non riuscì neanche a dirgli che non aveva proprio nulla di francese – tranne il croissant che mangiava ogni mattina al bar – perché lo sconosciuto si presentò «Io sono Zayn» e poi si avvicinò al letto, non concedendogli più la sua attenzione.

Louis ultimò il prelievo, strofinando un piccolo batuffolo di cotone sull'avambraccio di Harry, con l'intenzione di andare via il prima possibile e lasciare spazio e intimità ai due amici venuti in visita. Visti dall'esterno, quei due ragazzi non potevano sembrare più diversi tra loro: se Niall rimaneva composto e pacato, Zayn non faceva altro che rivolgersi a Harry facendo battute e sbracciandosi, come per calamitare per davvero la sua attenzione su di lui. Qualcosa suggeriva a Louis che il ragazzo non avesse mai avuto quei problemi: la pelle ambrata, le ciglia scure e le braccia tatuate avrebbero attirato qualunque sguardo su di lui. Una cosa in comune quei due ragazzi l'avevano però: erano in quella clinica per Harry e questo bastava.

«...e non pensare di cavartela così, Haz» continuò il suo monologo Zayn «il signor Round ha preso il corso di Composizione Architettonica e saranno guai per tutti. Non puoi scampartela anche stavolta...se io devo soffrire per sei mesi, devi soffrire anche tu.»

«Vedi, Niall?» sussurrò Louis, dando una leggera gomitata all'irlandese. «Puoi anche minacciarlo come fa Zayn...basta che parli con lui.»

Per un istante il moro si ammutolì e alzò un sopracciglio per concentrare la sua attenzione sul ragazzo in divisa bianca, mentre Niall si lasciò andare a una risata.

«Tu mi piaci, _Louì_» lo canzonò, pronunciando il suo nome alla francese «e saresti piaciuto anche a Harry...non c'è ombra di dubbio.»

Louis vide i denti bianchi di Zayn mordere il labbro inferiore e il suo sguardo malizioso percorrere la sua figura più volte: cominciava a sentire caldo e, soprattutto, a sentirsi in imbarazzo. Anche perché la divisa bianca che indossava lo ingrassava di un paio di chili e il suo fondoschiena era sempre stato un pezzo importante della sua carrozzeria. Anche Niall ebbe la certezza che il ragazzo stesse notando proprio quel dettaglio e gli diede una gomitata per far distogliere quello sguardo ambrato dall'infermiere e dirgli «bada al signor Round, invece di pensare ad altro». Louis, d'altro canto, rivolse i suoi occhi azzurri al carrellino con i prelievi che impugnava pur di non incontrare il sorriso sghembo e tentatore del ragazzo. Quel ragazzo gli stava facendo delle avances? Dio, era così sfigato a chiederselo: non usciva con qualcuno da così tanto tempo da non sapere neanche riconoscere un flirt. Era proprio uno sfigato.

Così sfigato da balbettare una sola domanda per distogliere l'attenzione da se stesso «quindi, siete all'università tutti insieme voi tre?»

«No, io e Harry studiamo Architettura.» rispose Zayn, umettando le labbra. «Niall no. Non ha una grande vena artistica e fa economia. In realtà non è neanche portato molto per la matematica, ma suo padre fa il commercialista e grazie tanto.»

Louis non vide neanche Niall rivolgere l'ennesima gomitata a Zayn, il cui sarcasmo quel giorno era davvero in grande forma, perché era troppo impegnato a fantasticare su quella nuova informazione ricevuta. Non era un grande esperto di arte o architettura, il suo sapere si limitava a ciò che guardava in televisione o a ciò che visitava nelle sue brevi gite nel paese dal momento che non aveva mai viaggiato al di fuori del Regno Unito. Però, riusciva a immaginare perfettamente le mani grandi e morbide di Harry tracciare su quei fogli un po' ingialliti scorci architettonici con il carboncino e sfumarlo con i polpastrelli, riusciva a vederlo anche con quegli occhi dalla forma allungata osservare ogni piccolo dettaglio e fregio dei palazzi londinesi. Non lo conosceva affatto, eppure in cuor suo aveva sempre pensato che Harry non fosse un avvocato, un medico o un commercialista: ora non poteva far altro che vederlo un po' artista, un po' architetto, un po' con il mondo intero da scoprirgli in quegli occhi ancora chiusi.

«Ehi _Louì_, pensi che faranno storie se lascio questo sul suo comodino?» Louis si sporse verso il ragazzo per guardare meglio cosa stringesse Zayn tra le mani callose: un taccuino rilegato in pelle e una semplice matita un po' spuntata.

«No, certo che no.» Un sorriso gli spuntò sulle labbra sottili per quella premura.

«Allora glielo lascio qui...se si sveglia e gli viene voglia di disegnare, avrà tutto l'occorrente, no?» Louis non se la sentì proprio di oscurare quegli occhi così caldi e si convinse ad annuire: in verità, non sapeva neanche se Harry sarebbe stato in grado di disegnare e recuperare le sue capacità motorie in fretta dopo così tanti mesi trascorsi in coma. «Quel bastardo è stato anche fortunato a rompersi il braccio sinistro e non il destro...continuerà a disegnare meglio di me come sempre.»

Ridacchiarono tutti nella stanza, che fino a quel momento non aveva visto altro che tristezza e lacrime: era giusto così perché poteva finir peggio, perché Harry poteva anche non esserci in quella camera oppure poteva avere lesioni gravi sul suo corpo, talmente bello da sembrare esso stesso un'opera d'arte, alla stessa stregua di ciò che studiava all'università. Sembrava che, oltre la vita, persino la morte lo venerasse a tal punto di averlo evitato con la sua scure. Da quel momento, molte cose cambiarono: in quella stanza ci furono meno silenzi e più risate, meno lacrime e più sorrisi, meno Gemma e Anne e più Niall e Zayn. Questi ultimi cominciarono ad andare a trovare il loro amico una volta a settimana: il moro raccontava delle loro serate a Londra, mentre l'irlandese sembrava sempre di più a suo agio nel parlare e raccontare le sue vicende alla _Bella Addormentata_. Sembrava aver ritrovato quella spontaneità che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto e che sembrava essere una delle sue qualità migliori. Soltanto una cosa non era cambiata: Zayn continuava a chiamare Louis _infermiera_ o _Louì_ e non c'era stato proprio verso di fargli cambiare idea.

*

Le settimane sembravano passare velocemente quando Louis era oberato di lavoro e di impegni. 

Si svegliava all'alba, preparava la colazione a sua sorella, attuava il _protocollo salva-Charlotte_, andava a lavoro. Giro pazienti con il dottor Winston, punture, prelievi, medicazioni. Tornava a casa, cenava, a volte incontrava Liam al pub, a volte videochiamava le sue sorelle a Doncaster, andava a dormire. Poi, la giornata cominciava da capo. Eppure, a lui piaceva quella routine che aveva creato in quegli anni: aveva saggiato sulla sua pelle quanto la vita potesse essere imprevedibile e un po' di quella noiosa normalità non guastava mai. Sebbene quella normalità andasse bene per la sua vita, non appena varcava la soglia della clinica si ritrovava a sperare in qualche cambiamento significativo nella stanza 410: era trascorso un mese e mezzo e Harry non mostrava ancora alcun miglioramento. Nulla cambiava in quella stanza, se non i fiori che Anne poneva sul comodino. La _Bella Addormentata_ era ancora tale e al suo fianco c'erano sempre sua madre e sua sorella tanto che, un giorno di metà settembre, Louis sentì il bisogno di allontanare almeno la ragazza da quella stanza bianca e asettica. Gemma aveva soltanto venticinque anni: eppure, nei suoi occhi Louis leggeva la stanchezza e il dolore di coloro che avevano vissuto una vita intera. Il cuore del giovane infermiere si stringeva in una morsa dolorosa quando i suoi occhi si poggiavano su quel viso affranto perché Gemma gli ricordava tanto le sue sorelle durante la malattia di Johannah. Alcune volte, avrebbe voluto stringerla al suo petto e rassicurarla, proprio come aveva fatto anni prima con loro, anche se si era rivelato tutto inutile. Magari, quella volta sarebbe stato diverso. Harry non era Johannah, dopotutto.

«Grazie per il caffè, Louis.» mormorò Gemma, soffiando sul bicchierino contenente quel liquido scuro. «Sei sempre così gentile con noi.»

«Lo faccio con piacere» abbozzò un sorriso, prima di rivelare una parte inedita di sé alla ragazza «sai, ho ben quattro sorelle...una qui a Manchester e le altre tre a Doncaster. Quindi, non mi dispiace prendermi cura anche di voi.»

«Wow» ribatté la ragazza sbalordita «siete numerosi!»

«E rumorosi.» aggiunse Louis, pensando alle loro urla e alle loro risate che risuonavano nella villetta a due piani. «Ma è la mia famiglia e mi piace.»

Gemma avrebbe voluto dire la stessa cosa, ma la verità era che senza suo fratello la sua non era più una famiglia. Gemma non era neanche Gemma senza di lui. Con suo fratello la ragazza aveva quattro braccia, quattro gambe e due cuori, ma senza di lui ormai non ne possedeva neanche la metà: non era completa e non era più se stessa.

«Noi siamo la metà...ma prima dell'incidente c'era Harry a fare baccano per quattro!» I suoi occhi nocciola si inumidirono ancor prima di terminare la frase e _va bene così_ pensò Louis perché sapeva quanto facesse male il ricordo di qualcosa che non si poteva più vivere.

«Ci sono i suoi amici che lo fanno al suo posto ora!» sdrammatizzò, cercando di riportare il sereno tra i pensieri e preoccupazione che oscuravano la ragazza.

«Danno fastidio?»

«No, affatto» si affrettò a rispondere: almeno quei ragazzi portavano un po' di felicità in quel quarto piano sempre desolato e a Louis cominciavano davvero a stare simpatici. «È bello vedergli intorno persone che lo amano...l'altro giorno non c'è stato verso di allontanare vostro padre dalla stanza durante la visita del dottor Winston!»

«Nostro padre?»

«Sì...Robin, giusto?» chiese a sua volta Louis, sperando di non aver fatto una gaffe. «Alto, robusto, baffi e occhialetti rettangolari?»

«Oh, no.» ridacchiò lei, scuotendo la testa. «Non è nostro padre...è il marito della mamma.»

Louis non riuscì a nascondere del tutto il suo stupore: insomma, ne aveva conosciuti di patrigni e nessuno si comportava come Robin faceva con Harry. Gli leggeva i libri che portava con sé, gli rimboccava le coperte prima di andare via e si occupava anche della sua igiene a volte. Dopotutto, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo dalla mancanza di somiglianza tra i due che non fossero imparentati: Harry sembrava essere la fotocopia di sua madre. Louis, a quel punto, si convinse sempre di più della sua idea: a volte, non erano soltanto i legami di sangue a definire una famiglia.

«Nostro padre si è fatto vedere solo un paio di volte da quando la mamma ha fatto trasferire qui Harry. Almeno ora è vicino a Holmes Chapel e possiamo stare sempre con lui.»

«Oh, mi dispiace.»

«Tranquillo, Louis. Non potevi saperlo.» Gemma gli mise una mano sulla spalla per rassicuralo. «Non abbiamo un grande rapporto con lui...soprattutto io. Non sono proprio la figlia che desiderava.» Si indicò, come se i suoi capelli rosa non facessero di lei una brava figlia e Louis non poté non accigliarsi. «Diciamo che ha sempre riposto le sue speranze in Harry, ma ora...»

«Ma niente, _Gems_...Harry si sveglierà, non preoccuparti.»

«Come mi hai chiamata?»

«_Gems_? Scusa, m-mi è uscito in modo spontaneo e...»

«Anche Harry mi chiamava così.»

Fu quella la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: la ragazza cominciò a piangere e Louis la accolse tra le sue braccia, non dicendo neanche una parola. Lasciò sfogare Gemma per tutto il tempo necessario e se in quel momento fosse passato il dottor Winston gli avrebbe detto di andare al diavolo perché lui aveva un cuore e non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abbandonare una ragazza in lacrime davanti ai distributori automatici. Louis aveva imparato a essere compassionevole negli anni e ad aver cura del dolore e delle lacrime altrui: li trattava come se fossero i propri, li interiorizzava e poi li lasciava andare...in quel modo sperava di aiutare chiunque si trovasse davanti a lui. La consolò fino a quando non ne ebbe bisogno, facendole notare che non fosse sola: c'era sua madre, c'era Robin e c'era anche suo padre che per lo meno le aiutava economicamente. Non era un aspetto da ignorare quello, soprattutto per Louis, che era cresciuto con poche possibilità e anche con una figura paterna assente. Suo padre, quello biologico, lo aveva abbandonato quando era ancora in fasce e il compagno di Johannah, John, era andato via come tutti gli altri. Alla fine, erano sempre stati lui, sua madre, la sua Nana e le sue sorelle: alla fine, erano sempre riusciti a cavarsela. Non aveva avuto un padre, ma era andata bene lo stesso: sua madre era e sarebbe bastata per tutti i padri del mondo. Anche ora che Johannah non c'era più da ben quattro anni, Louis non avrebbe cambiato la sua famiglia per niente al mondo: nonostante la sua assenza, sua madre continuava a vivere in ognuno di loro. Nei loro occhi azzurri, nei sorrisi di Charlotte e Félicité, anche nelle espressioni delle gemelle: non c'era niente di più bello che rivederla nei loro gesti. In quei momenti, la distanza si accorciava e gli sembrava persino di riuscire a sfiorarla per quanto la sentiva vicina.

E fu questo che cercò di far capire anche a Gemma: nonostante le sue condizioni, Harry continuava a far parte della sua famiglia e a vivere in ogni suo gesto.

*

Liam Payne aveva imparato a conoscere ogni silenzio del suo amico Louis. Dall'altra parte del bancone in legno, insieme ai bicchieri e ai fusti di birra, aveva imparato a conoscerne ogni sfumatura. C'era quello che corrugava le sopracciglia castane del ragazzo, quello che gli lasciava un sorriso da ebete sulle labbra e quello che gli arricciava le labbra sottili in un broncio da bambino. Eppure, quella sera c'era qualcosa di strano: Louis fissava il liquido ambrato del bicchiere con sguardo assente e in un silenzio solenne, mentre le sue dita tracciavano strane forme sulla superficie ruvida del bancone. Liam aveva provato in tutti i modi a tirarlo fuori dal suo mondo, ma ogni suo tentativo si era dimostrato vano: neanche la presenza di Bob, quel simpatico settantenne perennemente ubriaco, lo faceva divertire. Sapeva che Louis fosse abbastanza irascibile e che non dovesse essere stuzzicato troppo, ma sapeva anche che a mali estremi corrispondessero mali rimedi. Per questo, dopo aver servito l'ennesimo whisky a Bob, strappò dalle mani di Louis il bicchiere e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia eloquente.

«Ehi!» Louis lo guardò di sottecchi, ma almeno lo stava guardando. «Lo stavo bevendo.»

«Ne hai già bevuti tre e non hai detto neanche una parola da quando sei arrivato!»

«Beh, ti sto lasciando fare il tuo lavoro, barista.»

«Beh, prima d'ora non ti sei mai fatto troppi scrupoli.» Ed era vero perché una persona più rumorosa di Louis Liam non l'aveva mai vista nel suo pub. «Andiamo, Lou. Dimmi cosa non va.» Lo incoraggiò, fissando i suoi dolci occhi castani in quelli azzurri dell'altro.

«Non c'è nulla che non vada.» sbuffò l'amico, sporgendosi per riprendere il bicchiere che Liam gli aveva sottratto: quest'ultimo, però, lo allontanò di qualche centimetro e Louis sbuffò ancora. «E va bene, tieniti il tuo bicchiere!»

«Te lo rendo se mi dici cosa hai e stavolta non puoi dirmi che non c'è nulla che non va...non ci casco.»

Louis ci pensò un istante soltanto, poi decise che il desiderio di avere ancora tra le mani quel bicchiere e il suo contenuto a rinfrescargli la gola fosse più forte del suo orgoglio: quella sera aveva bisogno di tutto l'alcol che il suo corpo riusciva a sopportare.

«È che c'è questo paziente alla clinica che...»

«...che?»

«...che non riesco a levarmi dalla testa.»

Ecco! Lo aveva detto! Dopo aver cercato di nascondere quel pensiero per tutta la sera, finalmente lo aveva liberato e si sentiva così sciocco ad averlo fatto proprio davanti a Liam '_faccio sempre la cosa giusta' _Payne. Quest'ultimo aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre una mano passò automaticamente sulla barba castana che gli copriva la mascella: non era esattamente quello che si aspettava di ascoltare. Louis era bravo nel suo lavoro e spendeva tutte le sue forze per curare i suoi pazienti nel migliore dei modi ma, una volta a casa, questi ultimi rimanevano fuori dalla sua vita privata. Almeno così era stato fino a quel momento.

Per questo, non poté fare a meno di chiedere «In che senso, Lou? Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto.»

Louis sapeva che Liam fosse un vero amico: lo conosceva da cinque anni e mai, mai una volta, lo aveva tradito. Da quando si erano conosciuti al pride di Manchester, mentre aiutavano a sventolare una grande bandiera arcobaleno, non si erano mai più lasciati. Era il ragazzo al quale Louis confessava le sue paure e le sue preoccupazioni sul presente e sul futuro: lo faceva fin dal primo anno di università, quando Liam lo invitava a prendere qualcosa da bere al suo pub e Louis diceva di sentirsi dannatamente solo in quella nuova città, con la sua mamma malata a tanti chilometri di distanza. Aveva persino pensato di mollare tutto, ma Liam, così come Johannah, era sempre stato una buona spalla, di quelle che ti spronano ad andare avanti, a migliorarti e a raggiungere i tuoi obiettivi. Era anche grazie a Liam se Louis alla fine si era laureato e ora conduceva una vita dignitosa. Per questo, si convinse a dirgli tutto.

«C'è questo ragazzo che è arrivato in clinica quasi due mesi fa...ed è in coma. Ha fatto un incidente in moto e _puff_...è finito in quel letto. Non ha riportato lesioni gravi, ma non vuole proprio svegliarsi.»

«E te ne occupi tu?»

«Sì, fin dal primo giorno.»

«Okay...e cosa ha di diverso da tutti gli altri pazienti?»

«Non lo so...è giovane, è bello, studia architettura e ha degli amici simpatici. E lo so che non dovrei farlo perché è un paziente e, cazzo, è in coma...ma non riesco a non pensare a lui. Sembra una bella persona, lo sai? Da quello che raccontano i suoi amici o la sua famiglia...e poi...»

«...e poi?»

«...e poi muoio dalla voglia di vedergli gli occhi.» sputò fuori, mordendosi il labbro inferiore in difficoltà un attimo dopo. «Ogni volta che sono al suo fianco per uno stupido prelievo o per misurargli la pressione mi ritrovo a sperare che si svegli soltanto per guardare i suoi occhi.»

Quella volta fu Liam a sbuffare perché non sapeva proprio come ribattere alla confessione del suo amico: insomma, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Louis si era preso una cotta per un paziente in coma? Era legale? Liam non sapeva più nulla in quel momento.

«E poi, per colpa di quel coglione di Grimmy lo chiamo la _Bella Addormentata_ perché, insomma, sembra proprio una principessa che aspetta soltanto il principe azzurro.» Okay, Louis stava delirando: eppure, il whisky che Liam gli aveva servito era tra i più leggeri che possedevano. «Sto impazzendo! Ieri notte ho sognato persino di baciarlo e...»

«...e?»

«...e poi niente, Liam. Mi sono svegliato con un'erezione in mezzo alle gambe ed ero anche in ritardo per andare in clinica.» confessò Louis, strofinandosi gli occhi con i palmi sudaticci delle mani.

Dannazione, era più grave di quanto Liam pensasse. Louis ricordava bene le vicende dalla mattina precedente: la doccia fredda per spegnere il suo desiderio, i sensi di colpa che lo avevano investito e poi anche i rimproveri del dottor Winston perché era arrivato in clinica in ritardo. Quella volta, Louis non aveva detto neanche una parola per scagionare se stesso. Non disse nulla neanche in quel momento: si accasciò sul bancone, sbattendo la fronte più volte sulla superficie legnosa in attesa di una reazione da parte di Liam. Il suo amico aveva sempre la cosa giusta da dire, perché ora non parlava? Dall'altra parte del bancone, Liam si chiedeva la stessa cosa. La verità era che non sapeva proprio cosa dire: quell'Harry era in coma, avrebbe anche potuto non svegliarsi e il suo migliore amico si era preso una cotta per lui.

«Dì qualcosa, Liam.» mugugnò Louis, con la guancia che combaciava con il bancone.

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Non l'ho capito neanche io cosa ti sta succedendo.»

«Sono malato? Ho dei problemi?»

A quella domanda, Liam ridacchiò perché no, Louis non era malato. «Forse, sei soltanto facilmente impressionabile. Non capita spesso di avere un ragazzo giovane in clinica e magari ti sei lasciato coinvolgere anche dalla sua storia, dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici.»

Louis dovette ammettere che il ragionamento del suo amico non fosse così astruso: dopotutto, Gemma gli ricordava le sue sorelle, Anne sua madre e Harry non aveva un rapporto eccezionale con suo padre. Le similitudini tra la loro erano parecchie.

«In più, non scopi da così tanto tempo che hai sognato questo Harry per disperazione. E mi hai detto che è bello, quindi...»

«È bello da morire, Liam. Ha questi capelli ricci che sembrano così morbidi e poi il suo viso...sembra un angelo. Ha tanti tatuaggi proprio come me e la sua pelle sembra vellutata...cazzo, cosa sto dicendo?» piagnucolò Louis, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo braccio.

A quel punto Liam scoppiò a ridere perché non c'era nulla che non andasse in Louis. Era soltanto in astinenza e quell'Harry lo aveva messo in subbuglio: era una spiegazione semplice, ma efficace.

«Cosa mi succede? Non sono stato con un uomo per un anno intero e sono sempre stato bene...poi, è arrivato questo Harry e sono diventato un ragazzino.»

«Lou, credo che debba farti una sana scopata.» lo interruppe Liam, dandogli qualche pacca sulla spalla per tirargli su il morale. «Ti aiuterei io, ma lo sai che abbiamo un patto io e te.»

Louis non poté non mettere su una smorfia disgustata e non perché lui non fosse un bel ragazzo, anzi. C'era qualcosa di rassicurante nella bellezza di Liam: gli occhi castani trasmettevano calore così come le sue braccia forti e le sue labbra carnose trasmettevano l'empatia che si leggeva in ogni suo sorriso. Con quel tipo di bellezza, Liam non faceva a meno di attirare qualunque essere vivente, uomo o donna. Il punto era che Louis e Liam condividevano un amore quasi fraterno e che il sesso tra amici, soltanto per noia o divertimento, non era proprio da contemplare. Quando Liam gli lanciò uno strofinaccio, fingendosi offeso per quella strana smorfia, Louis si abbandonò a una risata: forse, Liam aveva ragione. Dopotutto, aveva sempre ragione. Sicuramente, aveva preso una sbandata per quell'Harry perché non frequentava un uomo da molto e si era lasciato suggestionare da un bel viso e da una storia triste. Sicuramente, quella sera aveva bevuto troppo per affrontare quella questione. Sì, doveva essere proprio così.

*

Nei giorni seguenti, Louis pensò molto alle parole di Liam. Dopotutto, facevano da eco a ciò che Charlotte non faceva altro che ripetergli da mesi. Doveva mettersi su piazza, doveva frequentare qualcuno e dimenticare quella vecchia relazione che ancora pesava sul suo petto come un macigno. A chilometri da lui, il suo ex ragazzo, Adam, viveva la sua nuova vita ed era andato avanti. Perché Louis non riusciva ad andare avanti? Forse, perché lui aveva sempre amato e dato di più in quella relazione, che pendeva decisamente da un solo lato, il suo. Forse, avrebbe accettato l'invito di Jeremy, quel ragazzo dal ciuffo biondo e l'aria spavalda che aveva conosciuto l'altra sera al pub, mentre Liam gli lanciava degli occhiolini imbarazzanti dall'altra parte del bancone. Forse, gli avrebbe persino mandato un messaggio più tardi.

In quel momento, doveva affrettarsi a indossare la divisa bianca perché avrebbe dovuto accompagnare il dottor Winston nel giro visite quotidiano. Per essere il giorno in cui la vita di Louis avrebbe dovuto cambiare o per lo meno ricevere una bella scossa, non cominciava molto bene. E se ne accorse dalle prime parole che il dottor Winston gli disse: né un buongiorno, né un commento sul tempo o sul sole che stranamente splendeva in quella mattina di fine settembre: soltanto un «Tomlinson, sbrigati perché andiamo di fretta oggi!» e tante grazie, come se di solito Louis andasse a lavoro per rilassarsi e ciondolare tra i corridoi della clinica. Non osò ribattere, prese un profondo respiro e seguì quel mostro nel suo camice bianco e svolazzante, immaginando almeno dieci modi affinché inciampasse e si rompesse una gamba. Soltanto quando arrivarono al quarto piano, a metà mattinata, il dottor Winston non gli fu con il fiato sul collo: gli ordinò soltanto di controllare le flebo nella 410, mentre lui avrebbe visitato il paziente nella stanza adiacente.

«Ehi, _Bella Addormentata_.» sussurrò Louis, entrando nella stanza e trovandola vuota.

Probabilmente, Anne e Gemma erano a fare colazione al bar del piano terra. Harry, invece, era sempre nella stessa posizione: con lo schienale del letto un po' rialzato, le braccia che riposavano lungo i suoi fianchi e un'espressione pacifica sul volto spigoloso. Non riuscì a non sorridergli e per poco non si schiaffeggiò con le sue stesse mani perché era entrato in quella stanza da neanche qualche secondo e già si comportava come una fidanzatina amorevole.

«Contegno, Tommo!» ripeté a se stesso, prima di sporgersi sul corpo inerme del ragazzo per assicurarsi che le flebo e i vari macchinari ai quali era collegato funzionassero correttamente.

In realtà, spostò anche una ciocca castana e riccioluta dalla sua fronte perché nel suo lavoro era sempre stato preciso e se doveva prendersi cura dei suoi pazienti doveva farlo fino in fondo. Sarebbe rimasto a prendersi cura di lui per ore, ma non lo fece: aveva pur sempre una dignità da mantenere e non voleva finire un'altra volta da Liam ubriaco e con i sensi di colpa. Prima di andare via, però, qualcosa di inaspettato catturò la sua attenzione e stavolta non furono la bellezza del ragazzo, le rose o ancora il taccuino di pelle che giacevano sul comodino. Fu un quasi impercettibile movimento del tubicino che fissava la sacca della flebo al dorso della mano di Harry.

«No, non può essere.» mormorò, scuotendo la testa e strizzando gli occhi cilestrini.

Era stata soltanto una strana coincidenza. Sicuramente, aveva compiuto un movimento brusco e aveva urtato quel tubicino: ecco quale era stata la causa di quel movimento che aveva scorto. Ne era certo. Eppure, quel tubicino continuò a ondeggiare anche quando Louis strinse un po' gli occhi per metterlo a fuoco e...ed era vero, si muoveva perché era proprio la mano di Harry a comandare quel movimento, arricciando e distendendo le dita. A quel punto, Louis fece scorrere i suoi occhi lungo tutto il braccio, il collo e poi sul suo viso: trattenendo il fiato per la sorpresa, vide le palpebre del ragazzo sfarfallare e il suo respiro farsi un po' più pesante. Tese una mano verso il suo viso per sincerarsi che fosse vero, che Harry stava per svegliarsi dal suo lungo sonno, che qualcosa stava accadendo finalmente.

Poi, accadde qualcos'altro.

Accadde che Harry si svegliò completamente, percependo un tocco familiare accarezzargli la guancia e osservando due occhi sconosciuti, ma più belli del mare e del cielo insieme. Fu questa la prima cosa che realizzò al suo risveglio.

A pochi centimetri da lui, Louis riuscì finalmente a scorgere una parte dell'anima del ragazzo in un paio di gemme verdi.

«C-cosa...» balbettò Harry, umettando le labbra secche con la lingua.

Per la prima volta Louis vide i suoi lineamenti contrarsi in un'espressione confusa e spaventata e decise che Harry fosse bello anche così. Da quel momento, decise che avrebbe considerato Harry bello con qualsiasi smorfia o espressione sul viso perché quel ragazzo era vivo e finalmente aveva scelto di tornare indietro o andare avanti, dipendeva dai punti di vista.

«_Ops_» si lasciò sfuggire l'infermiere quando si accorse che le sue dita tremanti erano ancora sulla pelle ora un po' arrossata di Harry.

«_Ciao_» sussurrò Harry con la voce più rauca che mai, la stessa voce che provocò un brivido lungo la schiena di Louis, ancora meravigliato dallo spettacolo che aveva davanti.

Quel giorno Louis vide per la prima volta gli occhi di Harry e il suo mondo, fatto di nero e di bianco, si tinse di verde.


	3. Capitolo Tre

C'erano svariate cose che Harry non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi in quel momento.

La prima era come fosse finito in una stanza bianca e asettica, la seconda era perché indossasse un terribile pigiama celestino – gli ricordava quelli di suo padre e no, non era un complimento – e la terza, forse la più piacevole, era perché i suoi occhi si fossero persi in quelli blu del ragazzo che aveva davanti a sé. Non era riuscito a dire nient'altro dopo il _«ciao» _che aveva balbettato in risposta al suo _«ops»_: avrebbe dovuto chiedergli chi fosse, dove si trovasse e cosa ci facesse lì.

In quel momento, però, la sua mente risultava annebbiata. Perché Harry si sentiva come il quel dipinto che aveva studiato tanti anni prima, nel suo corso di storia dell'arte, il _Viandante sul mare di nebbia_. Nonostante fosse ancora disteso su quel letto scomodo, si sentiva proprio come il protagonista di quel dipinto a olio: proteso sull'orlo di un dirupo roccioso freddo e inospitale, lontano da qualsiasi elemento a lui familiare, ma collocato in una posizione rialzata per osservare e contemplare il panorama che gli è davanti, una valle primitiva e avvolta nella nebbia che solo qualche cima più alta riesce a sferzare. In quel momento, l'unico panorama che riusciva a contemplare erano gli occhi cerulei di quel ragazzo, che sembravano risaltare tra il bianco che lo circondava e tra i suoi ricordi sbiaditi.

Ricordava di aver montato Olivia con l'intenzione di tornare a casa, ricordava del club, di Niall, di Zayn e della loro vacanza a Barcellona: aveva già parlato con suo padre o doveva ancora farlo? Quello non era neanche il suo appartamento: quella stanza non aveva nulla di familiare. Quattro pareti bianche, una grande finestra a nastro che guardava su un bel panorama e delle rose sul comodino.

_Era in un ospedale_

_Era in coma e stava vivendo una di quelle esperienze extra corporee alla 'Ghost'?_

_Oppure era già morto e tanti saluti?_

Messo di fronte a quell'ultima prospettiva, non poté far altro che deglutire rumorosamente e guardare davanti a sé: se lui era morto e si trovava in Paradiso - cosa sulla quale Harry non avrebbe mai scommesso - quel ragazzo era forse un angelo? Una strana luce bianca, quasi fastidiosa per il suo candore, filtrava dal vetro della finestra e andava ad accarezzare il profilo di quell'angelo: zigomi marcati, un piccolo naso alla francese, labbra sottili. Era anche vestito di bianco. Aveva sempre pensato che in Paradiso gli angeli fossero più simili a dei putti: biondi, cicciottelli, riccioluti e alati, come quelli che Raffaello aveva disegnato nella sua _Madonna Sistina._ Eppure, qualcuno lassù sembrava averlo smentito ancora una volta.

«S-sono morto?» lo chiese sforzandosi perché la sua gola bruciava tanto e ogni muscolo sembrava totalmente intorpidito. «Tu sei un angelo?»

Il ragazzo cominciò a boccheggiare, guardandolo stupito, per poi «n-no, Harry...sei in una clinica» dire.

«Oh, grazie a Dio. Pensavo di essere morto e di essere finito in _Ghost_.» Tirò un sospiro di sollievo in modo così plateale da sembrare persino comico nella sua tragicità. «Ma tu chi sei? Perché sai il mio nome? E perché sono pieno di tubi?» aggiunse, guardandosi il braccio che faceva fatica persino a sollevare.

Non si era mai sentito così debole fino a quel momento, così vulnerabile e stanco. Il suo cervello cercava di rimettere insieme pezzo per pezzo gli ultimi avvenimenti, ma c'era qualcosa che non andava. C'erano troppe cose che non riusciva a spiegarsi, c'erano troppi _perché_ e troppi _ma_.

«Hai avuto un incidente, io sono un infermiere e mi chiamo...»

«Harry! Dio, mamma!» finalmente una voce familiare catturò l'attenzione di Harry, che non guardò più l'infermiere, ma la ragazza ferma sull'uscio della porta. «Harry!»

Sembrava quasi tremare, anzi, stava tremando per davvero: le sue mani, portate sulla bocca per mascherare lo stupore, non riuscivano a stare ferme. Quella volta, però, tremavano di emozione e non di paura, come quattro mesi prima.

«_Gems_?» osò dire con la voce che graffiava ancora.

La ragazza si sciolse in un battibaleno sentendo quel nomignolo: non aspettò oltre e si buttò tra le braccia intorpidite del fratello, bisognosa di percepire il suo calore, il suo profumo e la sua pelle. Aveva bisogno di accertarsi che fosse vivo, che fosse lì con lei, proprio come avrebbe dovuto essere sempre. Dopodiché fu tutto un via vai: dottori che entravano, che puntavano una lucina fastidiosa nei suoi occhi verdi e ancora troppo sensibili e che gli chiedevano come si chiamasse o quanti anni avesse: dell'infermiere non c'era neanche l'ombra e a quel punto pensò persino di averlo immaginato.

«Harry Edward Styles» lo ripeté per tre volte sempre con più decisione.

Forse, perché ripetendolo gli sembrava di riappropriarsi della sua vita e dei pezzi mancanti. Forse, perché ogni volta Gemma, Anne e Robin sembravano sorridere di più e piangere di meno. E Harry non sapeva spiegarsi ancora il perché di tutte quelle cerimonie: doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave se i suoi familiari erano felici di sapere che riuscisse a pronunciare il suo nome, la sua età, il suo indirizzo e la facoltà in cui studiava. Poi, le sue ipotesi furono confermate da quel dottore fastidioso che lo stava visitando per l'ennesima volta e dall'unica parola interessante che lasciò le sue labbra: _coma. _Lui, Harry Edward Styles, era stato in coma per quattro lunghi mesi. Come? Un incidente in moto.

«Come sta Olivia?» chiese, ancor prima di chiedere a se stesso come stava.

«È nel nostro garage a Holmes Chapel...la sto mettendo a nuovo.» gli confermò Robin e a Harry sembrò di rinascere un'altra volta: la sua piccola sarebbe stata bene e questo contava. «Una macchina ha perso il controllo per l'asfalto scivoloso e ti sei trovato al posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato.»

«Qualcuno si è fatto male?»

Fu una domanda stupida perché sì, dannazione, lui si era fatto male: era finito in coma, aveva un braccio e una gamba rotti e ferite qua e là. Avrebbe dovuto fare dei cicli di fisioterapia e le ferite si erano già rimarginate lasciando qualche piccola cicatrice sparsa sul suo corpo e...

«I miei capelli!» sussurrò, quando sollevò la mano e si sfiorò il capo, sentendo la mancanza dei ricci che una volta gli incorniciavano il viso. «Dove sono finiti i miei capelli?»

Quella domanda fece ridere la maggior parte dei presenti nella stanza, ma Harry scoppiò quasi in lacrime a quella realizzazione: i suoi ricci erano spariti perché erano stati tagliati la notte dell'incidente per medicare le ferite riportate dal momento che il casco era balzato via durante l'urto. Si sentì come un leone al quale era stata tagliata la sua criniera: stupido, impotente e umiliato. Per non parlare del suo corpo! Era stretto in quel pigiama celeste - che non avrebbe augurato neanche al suo peggio nemico - da quattro mesi e a nessuno della sua famiglia gli era venuto in mente di infilargli una tuta per non farlo sembrare così sciocco. Era così che aveva trascorso quattro mesi della sua vita? Ormai li aveva persi, aveva perso persino la possibilità di andare a Barcellona! Aveva trascorso quattro mesi della sua preziosa vita in un letto di ospedale, senza capelli e in un fottuto pigiama celeste? Sì, era proprio così e non c'era il bisogno di chiederselo un'altra volta. Voleva soltanto dimenticare. Sapeva di suonare forse esagerato ma, mentre tutti - dottori e familiari - gli dicevano che quello sarebbe stato l'inizio di una nuova vita, lui non riusciva a fare altro che vederla come la fine di tutto.

«Che vita di merda!» pronunciò a denti stretti qualche ora dopo.

Era sera e il miracolo della sua rinascita aveva ormai smesso di attirare i dottori e gli infermieri di quella clinica e per fortuna. Nonostante, avesse trascorso quattro mesi nella quiete più assoluta, sentiva la testa pesante e il bisogno spasmodico di silenzio perché erano già troppi i pensieri che gli affollavano la mente.

«Tesoro, non dire così.» Lo ammonì sua madre, con quel cipiglio che conosceva da quando era bambino e la tormentava con le sue marachelle. «È un miracolo che tu ti sia svegliato.»

Harry non aveva mai creduto ai miracoli perché se fossero davvero esistiti non ci sarebbe stata alcuna sofferenza nel mondo: lui avrebbe avuto ancora la sua famiglia unita, suo padre non sarebbe stato lo stronzo che invece era e, sicuramente, non sarebbe finito in coma.

«Mamma.» La richiamò: da quando i medici se ne erano andati non aveva fatto altro che rimbalzare da un lato all'altro della stanza per metterla in ordine, chiamare amici e parenti e non si era riposata neanche un secondo. «Vieni qui, per favore.»

Anne si avvicinò a lui, guardando quella poltrona verde che l'aveva ospitata per così tanto tempo da sembrare un porto sicuro e allo stesso modo evitandola. In quel momento, non aveva bisogno di essa per sedersi e piangere suo figlio perché quest'ultimo era nel suo letto con lo sguardo vigile e chiedeva di lei: decise di sedersi sul letto, al fianco di Harry.

«Perché siamo qui e non a Londra? È lì che ho fatto l'incidente.»

«Per due mesi sei stato Londra, ma ti volevo più vicino a casa. Holmes Chapel era troppo lontana e tuo padre ha trovato questa clinica qui. In questo modo, Gemma ha potuto continuare a lavorare al giornale e Robin all'autofficina.»

«Quando potrò tornare lì? I corsi dell'università dovrebbero essere già iniziati! E Zayn e Niall? E papà? Dov'è lui?»

Anne sorrise teneramente al tono disperato di suo figlio: cominciò ad accarezzargli la guancia per calmarlo perché quando era piccolo quello era l'unico modo per placare la sua disperazione dopo i suoi incubi. Era sempre stato così, Harry, un fiume in piena di idee, pensieri e azioni. Un uragano, così lo definivano tutti non appena lo conoscevano: Harry faceva trasparire la sua voglia di vivere e di ridere sempre, era una piccola bolla di felicità e passione pronta ad esplodere e a inondare tutti i presenti. E Anne era felice del fatto che i due anni trascorsi con suo padre a Londra non l'avessero cambiato molto. Tuttavia, era certa che suo figlio avrebbe avuto bisogno di una pausa: non importava se l'università fosse già iniziata o che Charles l'avesse voluto a Londra, Harry aveva trascorso quattro mesi della sua vita in coma e c'era ancora così tanto da processare. Così, con la dolcezza e con la calma che erano solite caratterizzarla, Anne diede a suo figlio un suggerimento prezioso.

«Un passo alla volta, tesoro. Un passo alla volta»

*

Harry non sopportava affatto l'idea di essere rinchiuso in una gabbia. Per quanto quella stanza fosse spaziosa e piena di comfort e per quanto ogni dottore o infermiere fosse alle sue dipendenze, quella rimaneva una gabbia, d'oro, ma sempre una gabbia. Non aveva mai amato chiunque limitasse la sua espressione: per questo, rimanere chiuso in una stanza di sedici metri quadrati con una sola finestra, un comodino e una televisione non lo rendeva molto felice.

Se non ci fossero stati i suoi amici o la sua famiglia, Harry sarebbe già caduto in depressione un paio di giorni prima. Perché si era svegliato soltanto da due giorni e già aveva capito le giornate tipo che lo avrebbero aspettato da quel momento in poi: sveglia alle otto, colazione nutriente e bilanciata, visite, riabilitazione, pranzo, svago, cena, a letto presto.

E pensare che le sue giornate, quando aveva la sua vecchia vita, erano una diversa dall'altra: c'erano le giornate trascorse con il naso dritto all'insù per non perdersi neanche un dettaglio architettonico di Londra, quelle passate a correre al parco oppure a studiare all'università, c'erano le serate al teatro o al cinema, quelle in discoteca e quelle passate a disegnare per i suoi progetti. Erano diverse, ma avevano tutte una cosa in comune: erano sue, era lui a decidere come spendere i suoi giorni.

Invece, in quella clinica costosa, sembrava tutto già stabilito: quello che doveva mangiare per riabituare il corpo a ingerire cibi solidi oppure a che ora fare la riabilitazione per recuperare la tonicità e la funzionalità dei muscoli e dei suoi arti. Harry aveva capito a grandi linee cosa fosse accaduto al suo corpo durante il coma, ma lui il corpo umano lo disegnava solitamente nel suo taccuino e non lo riaggiustava. Eppure, dopo aver conosciuto il fisioterapista che lo avrebbe rimesso a nuovo, aveva capito anche che la riabilitazione avrebbe fatto un male cane: quell'uomo dalla stazza non indifferente e dalle mani grandi e callose lo avrebbe rivoltato come un calzino. Dove era finito quel ragazzo dalla corporatura esile che aveva assistito al suo risveglio? Perché quel fisioterapista non poteva avere le mani piccole e delicate di quell'infermiere? Sembrava essere sparito all'improvviso e un po' se ne dispiaceva. Dopotutto, era la prima persona che aveva visto dopo il coma ed era certo di non poter dimenticare facilmente quegli occhi blu che lo scrutavano con così tanta attenzione.

Semplicemente, a Harry piaceva tanto il blu. In realtà, a lui piacevano da morire i colori: tutti, nessuno escluso. Se ne era innamorato durante il suo primo anno di università, quando il professore di Disegno aveva parlato della loro storia nel corso dei secoli, di tutte le loro sfumature e delle applicazioni fino ad arrivare anche alla loro percezione psicologica. I colori erano importanti per gli edifici che amava tanto - lo aveva studiato anche nelle teorie di restauro e nei piani del colore delle città più importanti d'Europa – e, soprattutto, erano importanti per lui: a seconda del suo umore, indossava una t-shirt colorata, bianca o nera oppure una camicia floreale.

Per questo, l'Harry che viveva a colori non poteva sopportare la vista di tutto quel bianco accecante e asettico della sua stanza: doveva trovare un modo per resistere, doveva tenersi impegnato.

Per questo, non poteva rimanere in quel letto un minuto di più: approfittò dell'assenza dei suoi familiari per avvicinarsi alla sedia a rotelle lasciata vicino al letto e cercò di montarci su con non poche difficoltà.

Tuttavia, era sempre stato un ragazzo caparbio e testardo e, dopo qualche tentativo, alla fine riuscì a sedersi su quell'aggeggio infernale. Cominciò a girovagare e a curiosare per quel piano, sbirciando di tanto in tanto nelle stanze degli altri pazienti e trovandole vuote per la maggior parte. Era davvero un posto esclusivo quello e chissà quanti soldi stava sborsando suo padre: a quella realizzazione non poté fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, nonostante quell'uomo avesse tutte le possibilità economiche necessarie grazie al prestigio del suo studio. Proprio quando stava per sbirciare nell'ennesima stanza, una porta di legno bianca – che novità – si aprì, cogliendolo del tutto impreparato e rivelando una figura familiare.

«Tu!» indicò il ragazzo che si trovò davanti. «Tu sei il _mio _infermiere!» Quel ragazzo, d'altro canto, a quell'aggettivo possessivo ebbe quasi uno scompenso: insomma, quel _mio_ non era mai suonato così bene come sulle labbra carnose di Harry. Eppure, cercò di mantenere un contegno e una certa dignità. «Dove sei finito? Non ti vedo da due giorni!»

«Beh, ieri avevo il giorno libero e oggi dovevo occuparmi del secondo piano.»

«Pensavo che ti fossi già dimenticato del _miracolo vivente_.» ironizzò. «Mi chiamo Harry, comunque...ma credo che tu lo sappia già.»

Gli tese la mano, quella buona, in attesa che l'infermiere la prendesse e gli rivelasse il suo nome. «Io sono Louis».

_Louis, _quel nome lo ripeté un attimo dopo perché a Harry piaceva riempirsi la bocca con le parole dal suono dolce e delicato. E lui non poté non pensare che quel suono fosse decisamente appropriato per il ragazzo che aveva davanti e per i suoi tratti eleganti: le mani piccole e curate, il nasino alla francese e il contrasto tra gli occhi blu e la pelle candida.

«Dimmi un po', Louis. Cosa posso fare in questa clinica?» chiese Harry, dandosi una spinta con il braccio destro e immettendosi di nuovo nel corridoio deserto.

«Prima di tutto, non credo che tu possa usare questa sedia a rotelle da solo...» fece per mettersi dietro di lui, ma Harry rese vano il suo tentativo di prendere le redini della sedia.

«No, ti prego...cammina al mio fianco, lasciami guidare da solo questo aggeggio.»

«E va bene, ma se dovesse apparire il dottor Winston dirai che è stata una tua idea, okay?»

Il riccio annuì e tracciò una croce sul cuore, come a suggellare quella promessa che gli garantiva un po' di libertà. E per un attimo pensò che doveva essersi proprio ridotto male: soltanto quattro mesi fa la sua idea di libertà era rinnegare lo stage offerto da suo padre e fare i bagagli per Barcellona, ora, invece, farsi una passeggiata per la clinica con al suo fianco un infermiere. Come era imprevedibile la vita!

«Quindi, cosa fate qui per divertirvi?» chiese con un sorriso sghembo al ragazzo, che non faceva che guardarlo di sottecchi.

«Io ci lavoro, quindi non ho una vera e propria idea di divertimento qui dentro.» ridacchiò l'altro. «Però, posso dirti che esiste una sala al piano terra, una specie di sala comune, dove c'è una tv via cavo, una piccola libreria e anche un tavolino da ping-pong.»

Harry sentì quasi un coro celestiale accompagnare quelle parole: un tavolino da ping-pong e una libreria erano più di quanto avrebbe potuto sperare.

«Ti prego, portami in quella stanza...questo piano e quella camera non fanno altro che opprimermi.»

Bastò soltanto un'espressione, quella che Harry era solito usare con sua madre o i suoi amici - quella da cucciolo con gli occhioni verdi lucidi e il labbro inferiore sporto in avanti - per convincere Louis a cedere alla sua richiesta. O era Louis a essere un po' smidollato o l'espressione di Harry a essere molto convincente: era impossibile stabilirlo in quel momento.

«Entra dentro e clicca "0" sui pulsanti.»

«Tu non vieni con me?»

«Uso le scale...gli ascensori non mi piacciono proprio.» gli rivelò con un'alzata di spalle. «Quando arrivi giù, aspettami lì così ti mostro la strada, okay?»

E mentre le porte metalliche si chiudevano davanti all'espressione rassicurante di Louis, Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare che una faccia amica e un paio di occhi blu in tutta quella desolazione bianca gli avrebbero fatto soltanto bene.

*

Louis aveva fantasticato su quel momento da così tante settimane da non goderselo a pieno quando finalmente lo aveva vissuto: perché era fatto così, era pieno di paranoie e preoccupazioni che non riusciva proprio a togliersi dalla testa. Era stato così intento a osservare ogni dettaglio della _Bella Addormentata _che aveva finito soltanto per fare la figura dello sciocco: alle domande di Harry rispondeva a monosillabi perché era troppo in imbarazzo a parlare con la persona che monopolizzava i suoi sogni e davanti ai suoi occhi Louis abbassava lo sguardo al pavimento perché le guance gli andavano in escandescenza ogni volta che incrociava quelle gemme verdi. C'era qualcosa che lo metteva in soggezione in quel viso: forse erano i tratti spigolosi, forse erano quegli occhi limpidi e onesti, forse era la sua bellezza che lo intimidiva e allo stesso lo attirava come se fosse qualcosa di sublime. Ed era proprio questo che Harry era ai suoi occhi: lo aveva capito quando il riccio aveva raggiunto quella libreria e aveva scartato i libri che c'erano avendoli letti quasi tutti. Ed aveva soltanto ventuno anni! Louis si sentiva così piccolo quando stava con lui, si sentiva una cosuccia rispetto al sapere che sciorinava Harry in tutte le loro conversazioni. Aveva notato che inseriva tra le sue parole molti riferimenti a quadri, sculture e architetture e questo a Louis piaceva da morire perché lui non ci aveva mai capito nulla di arte, ma la passione che trasudava dalle parole del riccio lo invitava a comprenderla e a sperimentarla.

La loro prima settimana insieme era trascorsa tra passeggiate, partite a ping-pong – che Harry riusciva a vincere anche con una mano non funzionante e su una sedia a rotelle – e racconti su scorci di vita passata. Harry, inizialmente, sembrava quasi essersi abituato allo spazio stretto della clinica, a quel piccolo mondo in cui era finito, ma tutti sapevano che un leone non poteva essere trattenuto per molto tempo in gabbia. Alla seconda settimana, Louis aveva notato l'umore di Harry colare a picco: il dottor Winston gli aveva riferito che sarebbe rimasto nella clinica ancora per un mese a causa della riabilitazione e Harry aveva imparato presto l'arte del lamento per protesta. Forse, pensava che se si fosse lamentato per ogni cosa, i suoi genitori lo avrebbero portato a casa: alla fine, la sua supposizione non si era rivelata giusta perché Anne era ben disposta a farlo rimanere lì così da ricevere le migliori cure. E così Harry si lamentava dei suoi capelli, delle tute che doveva indossare, della fisioterapia che gli dilaniava i muscoli dal dolore, del cibo e dell'assenza di divertimento. Neanche le visite di Niall e Zayn riuscivano a tirarlo su. Era come un leone in gabbia: nei suoi occhi Louis leggeva la frustrazione e la voglia di balzare fuori dalle sbarre per sbranare chiunque si fosse messo sulla sua strada.

«Cerca di farti piacere Manchester e questo posto perché secondo il dottor Winston starai qui per un bel po'.» Louis sentì quella voce familiare provenire dalla stanza 410 e non poté fare a meno di sbuffare.

Quella piovra di Nick aveva già allungato i suoi tentacoli su Harry e Louis, all'improvviso, dimenticò persino il motivo per il quale era su quel piano: l'obiettivo principale non era più cambiare la padella al signor Moore, ma allontanare Nick dal _suo _Harry. Perché da quando il ragazzo lo aveva chiamato il _suo _infermiere giorni prima, Louis non poteva non considerare Harry anche un po' suo: dopotutto, si era preso cura di lui per mesi. Okay, non c'era alcuna logica in quello che aveva appena pensato, ma gli piaceva l'idea di avere qualcosa di suo e di essere di qualcuno dal momento che lui non era mai appartenuto veramente a nessuno. Per questo, si appostò sull'uscio della porta con l'orecchio teso nella loro direzione e il corpo che quasi gli tremava per quanto era rigido.

«Dio, quel Winston deve soltanto rompersi una gamba.» Louis non poté non sorridere alle parole di Harry: per lo meno la pensavano allo stesso modo sul caro dottore. «Questa città è triste...voglio tornare a casa.»

«Manchester non è triste!» ribatté Nick con orgoglio: Louis giurò di avergli sentito dire proprio qualche giorno prima quanto fosse diventata noiosa quella città, ma suppose che fossero soltanto dettagli.

«Quando uscirai da qui, ti farò scoprire quanto possa essere una città divertente e tutta da scoprire.» Lo disse con un tono malizioso e a quel punto Louis non riuscì più a rimanere nascosto: cosa pensava di fare? Non poteva provarci con Harry mentre era in servizio! In realtà, non poteva provarci e basta.

«Dici così perché sei in questa clinica.» si intromise Louis, facendo la sua entrata trionfale e scorgendo una certa sorpresa negli occhi del riccio, che seguì ogni suo movimento. «Quando uscirai di qui, ti accorgerai _da solo_ della bellezza di Manchester.»

_Da solo: _certe cose era meglio metterle in chiaro fin da subito.

«Dico così perché è la verità, Louis.» ribatté Harry, sistemandosi meglio nel suo letto: finalmente, quei pigiami celesti erano spariti e il maggiore poteva osservarlo soltanto con una t-shirt bianca e un paio di jogger grigi che lo rendevano ancora più giovane. «Non c'è il sole da giorni e questa clinica sembra uno di quegli ospedali dell'architettura sovietica!»

«Harry, siamo a ottobre! È normale che il sole non ci sia...e poi, siamo in Inghilterra!» ridacchiò e vide il ragazzo mettere sul viso un broncio da bambino. «E per la clinica...beh, tu sicuramente ne capisci più di me di architettura, ma nessuno si è mai lamentato. Hai persino il frigo in camera!»

«Wow! Grazie per avermi ricordato del frigo in camera...ora mi sento improvvisamente meglio, _infermiera_.»

«_Ehi_! Zayn ti ha per caso contagiato?»

«Beh, il tuo amico qui» fece un cenno a Grimmy, che aveva osservato in disparte il loro scambio di battute fino a quel momento «mi ha raccontato che mi avete chiamato per due mesi _Bella Addormentata_!»

Louis non poté fare a meno di voltarsi verso l'amico e allargare le braccia esasperato: era impossibile per Nick mantenere un segreto per più di un paio di giorni. Anzi, quella volta aveva resistito per due settimane: in un certo senso era da lodare. D'altro canto, Nick fece spallucce in difficoltà: gli era scappato, non l'aveva fatto apposta. Lui e i segreti non andavano proprio d'accordo e tutto sembrava scivolare via dalla bocca larga che si ritrovava. In quel momento, capì che la fuga fosse l'unica opzione possibile per evitare il rimprovero di Louis e così fece: balbettò di dover controllare il catetere del signor Smith e tanti saluti.

«Harry!» Louis richiamò il riccio che era ancora sulle sue. «Purtroppo, devi accettare la situazione. Prima lo accetti, prima lo superi e prima te ne andrai da qui!»

«Non ci riesco...Manchester è così grigia.»

«Londra è grigia.»

Harry lo guardò come se dalle sue labbra sottili fosse appena uscita un'eresia e, in parte, secondo l'aspirante architetto, era anche così: Londra era un pot-pourri di colori, culture, danze e musiche tutte diverse. E chiunque la definisse soltanto grigia, non l'aveva compresa fino in fondo: Londra era solamente timida, andava scoperta poco alla volta e, se eri davvero fortunato, si mostrava in tutta la sua magnificenza all'improvviso, svoltando l'angolo o salendo su uno dei tanti roof top della città. Perché, secondo Harry, Londra andava vista dall'alto e non verso l'alto per capirne la bellezza, andava vista alla stessa altezza dei suoi grattacieli, dei torrioni di Westminster e del Globe, che erano lì a ricordarti della loro storia.

«Oggi vuoi proprio farmi innervosire. Ma come fai a dire che Londra è grigia?»

«Gli hanno dedicato anche quel colore per quanto è grigia..._Fumo di Londra_!» Sentiva già la vittoria in tasca, ma non aveva considerato che davanti a sé aveva Harry Styles e non un ragazzo qualunque.

«È vero solo in parte, Louis. Quel nome è stato coniato nel 1952 quando, per cinque lunghi giorni, la città è stata avvolta nella nebbia. Non era una nebbia normale, era dovuta all'uso eccessivo dei caminetti domestici che al tempo andavano a carbone, perché la legna costava troppo. Soltanto nel 1956, ne è stato abolito l'uso perché quel fumo causava intossicazioni e morte. Per fortuna, non siamo più nel 1952 e ti posso assicurare che Londra è decisamente a colori.»

Louis, meravigliato dalle conoscenze di Harry, nascose tutto il suo imbarazzo in uno stupido «se lo dici tu».

Harry, però, non si arrese, non lo faceva mai. «Dimmi una cosa, Louis. Sei mai stato a Londra?»

«No, mai.»

«Allora è più grave di quanto pensassi.» decretò Harry con aria solenne, mentre guardava quell'infermiere farsi sempre più piccolo nella sua divisa bianca. «Qui c'è un vizio di forma: parti prevenuto.»

_Forse_, e Louis sottolineava _forse, _era anche così: si sentiva più al sicuro nelle città che nelle metropoli dal momento che amava la vita tranquilla e l'idea di perdersi in Londra non lo stuzzicava affatto.

«Forse, ma a giudicare dalle foto e dalle cose che vedo in tv non ispira molti colori.»

«Perché, invece, Manchester è una ruota di colori.»

«Anche tu parti prevenuto, non dai neanche una chance a questo posto.»

«Io Manchester la conosco già...mia sorella lavora qui, in un quotidiano locale. Non parto prevenuto, non mi piace e basta.» Harry si stiracchiò perché stare in quel letto quasi tutto il giorno cominciava davvero a stancarlo. «Darò una chance a Manchester quando tu la darai a Londra, okay?»

«Non ti arrendi mai tu, eh?»

Louis lo guardò imbarazzato, con gli occhi che si nascondevano dietro la frangia scompigliata e le labbra sottili premute tra loro per non rivelare un sorriso che avrebbe svelato il suo segreto: quell'Harry cominciava a piacergli per davvero. Louis ne era affascinato non solo per la sua bellezza, ma per i suoi modi: quell'aurea di conoscenza che lo circondava e lo spingeva a interessarsi persino dell'arte per non sfigurare davanti a lui, quella gentilezza che mostrava a chiunque entrasse nella sua stanza e quella passione che gli si leggeva negli occhi. Perché Harry trasmetteva _passione_ qualunque cosa facesse: in una partita di ping-pong, nella lettura di un libro o persino nell'osservare il suo interlocutore.

«Non mi arrendo mai. E poi, con una guida come te potrei fare un'eccezione...magari riesci a farmi piacere persino Manchester.»

Un occhiolino e un sorriso che scoprì una fossetta sulla guancia sinistra dopo, Louis poteva definirsi un uomo morto.

*

Nonostante i giorni passassero inevitabilmente, l'umore di Harry faticava a migliorare: colpa della riabilitazione che lo stressava, dell'assenza dei suoi amici che avevano ricominciato l'università e colpa anche del tempo, che non faceva altro che peggiorare con l'inoltrarsi di ottobre. Eppure, in quella sfera di amore nel quale era immerso grazie ai gesti affettuosi della sua famiglia, Louis si chiedeva come Harry riuscisse a sentirsi solo e sempre di cattivo umore. Lui sì che si sentiva solo a Manchester: Charlotte non era quasi mai in casa, Liam aveva un pub da mandare avanti e la sua famiglia era lontana, nonostante tornasse a trovare le sue sorelle quasi ogni fine settimana. Forse, la mancanza che Louis sentiva maggiormente era quella di sua madre: a volte, era così forte da diventare una presenza ingombrante e allora si lasciava avvolgere dai ricordi e dalla sua voce vellutata. Immaginava persino le sue labbra morbide lasciargli dei baci tra i capelli scompigliati, così come era solita fare.

Per questo, non capiva il broncio e quell'espressione frustrata che dimoravano perennemente sul bel viso di Harry: aveva la sua intera famiglia con sé e non riusciva a vederlo neanche quel bene prezioso. Louis, d'altro canto, avrebbe dato tutto ciò che aveva in possesso per riavere sua madre indietro, nei suoi pregi e nei suoi difetti, nelle risate e nei rimproveri: la voleva con lui e basta.

«Perché oggi sei così scontroso? Non hai neanche finito il tuo pranzo.» notò Louis quando prese tra le mani il vassoio di Harry: aveva mangiucchiato soltanto metà del suo petto di pollo e giusto qualche fagiolino.

«Oggi non ho fame...e poi non sono _scontroso_, sono soltanto frustrato.»

«Beh, se sei frustrato non prendertela con i tuoi...cercano di fare del loro meglio, esattamente come facciamo noi della clinica.»

«È possibile che mai nessuno cerchi di capire me? Nessuno mi chiede come sto realmente, pensate soltanto a rimettermi a nuovo...come se camminare decentemente o afferrare un oggetto con la mano sinistra mi potesse rendere realmente felice. Beh, vi do un indizio: non è così.»

«E allora parla, Harry...come ti senti?» chiese Louis, cogliendo al balzo quell'occasione.

«Cos'è? Oggi al bar, oltre al tuo cornetto, hai preso anche una laurea in psicologia?»

Louis sbuffò perché, nonostante chiedesse di essere compreso, era proprio il riccio il primo ad allontanare le persone da se stesso e «sei proprio uno stronzo.» sbottò poi sottovoce, forse neanche troppo perché voleva che Harry ascoltasse le sue parole, o meglio, il suo insulto.

Mise il vassoio sul carrellino e fece per andare via, rimpiangendo già di essere stato così duro, quando si sentì afferrare per un lembo della sua casacca bianca: si voltò lentamente e trovò Harry proteso verso di lui, con i denti bianchi a fermare il labbro inferiore e un'espressione arrendevole sul volto. Non lo stava dicendo chiaramente, ma quel gesto Louis lo prese come una richiesta di aiuto.

«Scusami, okay?» sospirò Harry e sembrò essere una delle cose più difficili che avesse mai detto. «Non volevo trattarti male.»

«Tranquillo.» Fece spallucce l'altro. «So che sono un infermiere qui...però, magari, se ne hai voglia puoi parlarmi di quello che ti passa per la testa.»

«Da quando sono qui, mi sento come in quel quadro di Dalí.» Harry ruppe quel silenzio con quella semplice frase, detta con un tono che aveva perso la sua sicurezza tutto ad un tratto e, prima che Louis potesse far mente locale su quali opere appartenessero a Dalí visto il suo ristretto bagaglio culturale artistico, aggiunse «hai presente_ La persistenza della memoria_?»

Il maggiore trattenne per un attimo il respiro e andò a scartabellare anni e anni di storia dell'arte studiata al liceo di Doncaster nella sua memoria malandata. Dalí...Salvador Dalí, uno degli esponenti del surrealismo? Sì, Louis ne era certo. Ricordava i suoi buffi baffi, la sua eccentricità e la sua genialità. Ricordava le sue opere quasi oniriche e aveva un'unica immagine davanti agli occhi in quel momento. Si buttò, sperando di non fare brutta figura e di non risultare un ignorante patentato.

«Quindi ti senti come un orologio liquefatto?» chiese titubante, riferendosi al quadro che aveva in testa, quello dei tre orologi molli che prendevano la forma dei supporti sui quali giacevano.

«Più o meno, Louis.» ridacchiò il riccio, portando le braccia a raccogliere le ginocchia al petto con difficoltà.

«Hai presente quegli orologi? Dovrebbero quantificare il tempo, ma in realtà vengono liquefatti dalla memoria e dalla percezione umana. La verità è che il tempo non è un dato quantificabile secondo un criterio oggettivo...è decisamente soggettivo.»

«Un po' quello che diceva Einstein con la teoria della relatività?» azzardò Louis e, quando vide Harry accennare un sorriso quasi sorpreso, aggiunse «_quando un uomo siede due ore in compagnia di una bella ragazza, sembra sia passato un minuto. Ma fatelo sedere su una stufa rovente per un minuto e gli sembrerà che siano passate due ore!_».

«Hai centrato il punto, Louis. Sono qui soltanto da mesi, ma sento che siano passati anni: vorrei soltanto tornare a casa e recuperare la mia vita_._» Fece spallucce e gli mostrò un sorriso timido, ma divertito. «Quindi, sì. Mi sento proprio come quegli orologi liquefatti_._»

«Riuscirai a farlo, Harry. Un passo alla volta e vedrai che ci riuscirai_._»

«Anche mia madre me lo ha detto. Un passo alla volta.»

_È facile parlare con Harry quando è lui a volerlo_, pensò Louis. Ed era anche bello perché ogni loro conversazione portava a una nuova scoperta: a una città che Harry aveva visitato, a una canzone che Louis aveva ascoltato qualche giorno prima o a un'opera d'arte o un'architettura che quest'ultimo non aveva mai sentito nominare. A volte, Louis non coglieva al volo tutti i ragionamenti di Harry o non ricordava bene una determinata nozione artistica, ma lo lasciava fare perché comprendeva le sue esigenze: parlare di ciò che lo rendeva felice equivaleva per il riccio quasi a esserlo. Lo vedeva nei suoi occhi espressivi che sembravano quasi ridere per quanto erano vispi e brillanti: sembravano aggiungere colore anche al suo mondo, che di colore ne aveva ben poco. Perché gli occhi di Harry erano un quadro cangiante di colori ed emozioni e al loro interno Louis riusciva a leggere la rabbia, la frustrazione, la felicità e la passione senza alcun filtro. Come in quel momento, in cui quegli smeraldi brillanti si oscurarono all'improvviso e le sue labbra carnose si strinsero in una linea sottile: Louis capì fosse successo qualcosa. Per un attimo, pensò che Harry si stesse sentendo male e fece per allontanarsi e chiamare qualunque dottore disponibile, ma ancora una volta quel giorno percepì qualcuno trattenerlo ed era ancora una volta Harry.

«Louis, devi farmi un favore.» disse a denti stretti, mentre la presa sul palmo della mano dell'infermiere si faceva più forte.

«Harry, ma ti senti bene?» ribatté accigliato, non capendo quel repentino cambio d'umore e quella fretta che sembrava avere.

«Sto bene, ma mi devi aiutare. Facciamo finta che sto dormendo, okay?»

Dopodiché chiuse le palpebre, fece scontrare la sua schiena con il letto e cercò di assumere un'espressione rilassata. Avrebbe ingannato chiunque in quel momento, ma non Louis perché lo aveva guardato dormire per due mesi interi e sapeva che quell'espressione, per quanto sembrasse rilassata, non era quella che lo accompagnava nei suoi sogni.

«Harry, ma che cosa sta...»

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

«Finalmente, ho trovato la camera.» Lo raggiunse una voce profonda. «Ho girovagato per questo corridoio fin troppo per i miei gusti.»

Louis si voltò con le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra dischiuse per la confusione vissuta in quel momento: Harry faceva finta di dormire e un uomo sui cinquant'anni in un abito elegante era appena entrato nella stanza con lo sguardo rivolto allo schermo del cellulare che reggeva tra le mani. Alternò lo sguardo tra i due e il cervello gli sembrò quasi di scoppiare.

«S-salve?»

«È sveglio?» chiese l'uomo, avanzando di un passo senza neanche rispondere al saluto dell'infermiere.

Era un uomo piuttosto alto e di bella presenza, con i lineamenti del viso marcati e capelli castani a spazzola: l'abito formale e delle scarpe di pelle – sicuramente italiane – andavano a risaltare ciò che la natura già gli aveva donato. Si sentì sotto pressione, come tra un'incudine e un martello: l'uomo lo fissava altezzoso e Harry stringeva più forte la mano piccola di Louis nella sua grande, quasi a pregarlo.

«N-no» balbettò e quasi percepì Harry tirare un sospiro di sollievo, mentre riusciva a scorgere l'uomo alle sue spalle sbuffare e guardare ancora una volta il suo cellulare.

«Non è mai sveglio quando sono io a cercarlo.» sospirò, ma Louis era certo che non si stesse neanche rivolgendo proprio a lui dal momento che non aveva perso neanche un attimo del suo prezioso tempo per guardarlo in viso.

«Vuole lasciargli un messaggio?» chiese comunque, perché alla fine non riusciva proprio a non risultare gentile anche con le persone che non avrebbero meritato di vedere quel lato di sé.

«No, lo chiamerò o tornerò un'altra volta.» E con la stessa fretta con la quale era arrivato, quell'uomo se ne andò lasciando uno strano silenzio nella stanza.

Louis si voltò a guardare Harry non ancora convinto di ciò a cui aveva assistito: il riccio, d'altro canto, sbatté le palpebre più volte prima di abituarsi alla luce chiara della stanza e si raddrizzò con la schiena, pur rimanendo in quel letto. La sua mano era ancora stretta a quella di Louis e quest'ultimo non se ne sarebbe mai lamentato: in tutto quel trambusto non si era accorto neanche della presenza di anelli e dell'argento freddo contro la sua pelle calda. Uno a forma di rosa, una fascetta e un altro con una pietra rossa. Louis lo guardò negli occhi, vedendoci per la prima volta una strana sfumatura, quasi di debolezza, che non aveva visto neanche nei giorni in cui la fisioterapia era più dura.

«Chi era quell'uomo e perché mi hai chiesto di reggerti il gioco?»

«Non era nessuno, stai tranquillo.»

«Non ci credo proprio, Harry. Ti ho visto e non mi sembravi stare un granché bene. Insomma, lo sai, mi puoi parlare di tutto.»

A quell'invito, Harry rispose con una risata gutturale, quasi di scherno e «se pensi di conoscermi soltanto perché mi hai visto dormire per due mesi e di essere diventato la mia amica del cuore, ti sbagli alla grande» affermò. Lasciò andare le loro mani in un gesto così brusco che quella delicata di Louis sbatté sulla sbarra metallica del letto con un tonfo.

«Non pretendo di essere nessuno, Harry. Però, sei tu che mi hai chiesto di fingere per te e che mi hai stretto la mano...non puoi pretendere che faccia queste cose per te e che non chieda spiegazioni.»

«Allora non ti chiederò più nulla, non preoccuparti.» ribatté Harry risoluto. «Sarai soltanto un infermiere e ora, _infermiere_, vorrei stare da solo.»

Braccia incrociate al petto, sguardo e mascella contratti e pura indifferenza: ecco cosa era Harry in quel momento. Louis lo guardò deluso prima di andare via e portarsi dietro quel dannato carrellino del pranzo. Non aveva avuto la presunzione di essere diventato il suo migliore amico, ma pensava di aver instaurato con lui una certa fiducia. Voleva essere una figura di riferimento per lui in quella clinica desolata, voleva essere un porto sicuro o semplicemente qualcuno con cui condividere una risata o anche uno sfogo: non voleva in alcun modo essere ferito, però. E mentre si infilava nell'ascensore, contando con ansia i secondi che lo separavano dall'arrivare finalmente al piano terra, pensò che fosse soltanto colpa sua: non doveva affezionarsi a quel paziente perché tra poche settimane sarebbe andato via e non doveva interessarsi al suo umore o alla sua vita perché non era lì per trovare un amico o l'anima gemella, ma per lavorare.

Louis era abituato agli imprevisti che la vita gli metteva davanti da anni, ma di quell'imprevisto in particolare - di Harry, degli scompensi causati dai suoi sorrisi o dalle sue mani o della sua repentina indifferenza – avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.


	4. Capitolo Quattro

A Harry non piaceva quando le cose prendevano una direzione diversa da quella che lui aveva immaginato.

Non era viziato, ma proprio non riusciva a sopportare di non avere tutto sotto il suo controllo. Non a caso, nei lavori di gruppo all'università tendeva sempre a prendere la leadership e, non a caso, il suo progetto finiva sempre tra i migliori. Era un pregio quello di Harry, quello di riuscire a governare qualunque situazione e a volgerla secondo le sue necessità ed esigenze, ma non riusciva proprio a farlo anche con le persone. E per fortuna, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato soltanto una copia più giovane di suo padre: non voleva essere un burattinaio e storceva il naso quando, invece, qualcuno gli faceva notare d'essere lui stesso un burattino nelle mani di Charles. In quel momento, però si ritrovò a sperare di essere Charles soltanto per far tornare da lui quel dannato infermiere.

Aveva trattato in modo brusco Louis, lo ammetteva. Gli aveva detto di andare via. Gli aveva ripetuto di fare soltanto il suo lavoro perché lui degli amici con cui parlare ce li aveva già. Eppure, Louis non si comportava neanche da infermiere ultimamente, per lo meno non con Harry, dal momento che non lo vedeva affacciarsi alla sua porta con quel sorriso e quegli occhi che emanavano calore da giorni. E a Harry, che aveva una percezione totalmente dilatata del tempo da quando era in quella clinica, i giorni sembravano settimane e le settimane mesi. Era nervoso, frustrato e certo che non sarebbe mai uscito di lì: pensava ai nuovi corsi universitari che stava perdendo, alla laurea che avrebbe dovuto rimandare e a suo padre, che lo incalzava a guarire in fretta. Tuttavia, i medici e il suo fisioterapista glielo ripetevano ogni giorno: _un passo alla volta_ e sarebbe ritornato come nuovo al più presto. Tutti gli ripetevano quanto fosse un miracolo vivente dal momento che non aveva subito perdite di memoria o danni permanenti, ma continuavano a trattenerlo in quella gabbia d'oro_._ Per questo motivo, era nervoso.

Così nervoso che non riuscì neanche a recuperare un pizzico della sua solarità e della sua gentilezza usuale quando, dopo cinque giorni, Louis fece capolino dalla porta della stanza. Nessun sorriso accogliente sul volto, gli occhi blu decisamente spenti e per le mani soltanto il carrellino del pranzo. Harry avrebbe potuto dire tante cose: un _ciao_, delle semplici scuse per come lo aveva trattato quel giorno o un _grazie _per avergli portato il pranzo. Tuttavia, impulsivo com'era, non si perse in convenevoli e non impiegò molto a sputare fuori la prima cosa che gli era passata per la testa.

«Si può sapere dove diavolo eri finito?»

A qualche metro da lui, Louis cercava con una strana calma il suo vassoio nel carrellino e lo poneva sul tavolo vicino la finestra. Non era mai stato bravo a mordersi la lingua – e forse aveva preso quel tratto da sua madre – ma in quel momento stava dimostrando a se stesso di essere cresciuto per davvero.

«Ciao anche a te, _Bella Addormentata_.» borbottò più a se stesso che al riccio, non degnandolo neanche di uno sguardo.

«Allora?»

«_Allora_ cosa? Stavo lavorando nei giorni passati, Harry. Non ci sei solo tu in questa clinica...ci sono dei pazienti che hanno _realmente _bisogno di me. Contento della spiegazione?»

«No, perché tu eri – _sei_ \- il mio infermiere.»

«Addirittura.»

_Già, addirittura. _Harry lo ripeté nella sua testa forse per capacitare anche se stesso di ciò che aveva appena affermato. Faticava ad ammetterlo, ma la presenza di Louis era solita calmarlo: era rassicurante e, in un periodo pieno di imprevisti come quello, Harry aveva bisogno di un'ancora, di un porto sicuro o semplicemente di una faccia amica lì dentro.

«Al tuo posto hanno mandato una certa Eleanor!» gli fece presente, mentre cercava di alzarsi dal letto e non inciampare nelle lenzuola: non aveva mai avuto tutta quella fretta di raggiungere quel dannato tavolo e mangiare, ma era l'unica possibilità che aveva per parlare con Louis che sarebbe andato via da lì a poco.

«Beh, non ti è andata così male.» ribatté l'altro, facendo spallucce e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Quel giorno, sotto la casacca bianca aveva indossato una maglietta a maniche lunghe grigia, impedendo così al riccio la vista di quei tatuaggi che lo incuriosivano tanto. Harry ne aveva già notati molti: alcuni stupidi quanto i suoi, altri più grandi che davano tutta l'idea di essere importanti per il ragazzo, come quel pugnale o quella bussola che non puntava a nord, ma verso una sola parola, _casa._

«_Non mi è andata male_? Aveva le mani fredde come la morte, Louis. La morte!» E lui poteva dirlo con certezza dal momento che l'aveva quasi provata sulla sua stessa pelle.

«Quanto sei esagerato!» ridacchiò Louis perché, alla fine, proprio non riusciva a mantenere il punto davanti al riccio, che in quel momento sembrava fargli proprio tenerezza: forse erano i capelli scompigliati, i lineamenti del viso preoccupati o semplicemente quella felpa gialla più grande che lo faceva sembrare piccolo piccolo.

«Lo dico a te: quella lì non mi deve più toccare.» Finalmente riuscì a sedersi al tavolo, anche se non si preoccupò di guardare minimamente il cibo nel vassoio quando c'erano due zaffiri a catturare la sua attenzione. «Mi voleva anche aiutare a sfilare i pantaloni della tuta per mettermi il pigiama...è una settimana che faccio tutto _da solo_ e la gamba sta decisamente meglio. E poi, se avessi voluto aiuto avrei chiamato mia madre!»

«Sei il primo che si lamenta di lei...Tutti in questa clinica pagherebbero oro per farsi sfilare i pantaloni da Eleanor!»

«Ma _tutti_ chi?» chiese sconvolto Harry per poi aggiungere «Quelli che vogliono morire prima del tempo?»

«No, semplicemente coloro ai quali piacciono le donne, Harry.»

«_Ah._» Harry lo disse alzando un sopracciglio come se ne fosse meravigliato perché lui quella ragazza non l'aveva proprio considerata in quel senso: per lui era tutta occhi da cerbiatto e mani fredde come il Tamigi d'inverno. A lui le ragazze non piacevano proprio: ci aveva provato a quattordici anni a baciare quella Susan, la sua vicina di casa, ma alla fine si era preso una cotta colossale per suo fratello. Non era una fase, così come gli avevano ripetuto i suoi amici per mesi, perché dopo di lui c'era stato il capitano della squadra di calcio del liceo, un collega di suo padre e diversi compagni di corso. «Allora io non li posso proprio capire.»

«Scusa?»

«Cosa?»

«Hai detto che non li puoi capire.»

«Affatto. Mi piacciono gli uomini.» disse con una scrollata di spalle e ad alta voce perché ormai aveva ventuno anni ed era conscio di ciò che era: non c'era più alcun motivo di nascondersi e occultare le proprie preferenze dal momento che non lo avrebbero definito come una cattiva persona o meno.

«_Ah.»_ Quella volta fu Louis a dirlo, lasciando un po' le labbra sottili dischiuse dalla meraviglia.

Che ci fosse da meravigliarsi Harry non lo capiva: a lui piacevano gli uomini così come a sua madre piaceva lavorare all'uncinetto o a Robin piacevano vecchi rottami d'auto. Per questo, non fece altro che accigliarsi davanti alla statua di marmo che era diventato quel ragazzo davanti a sé. Purtroppo, non aveva nulla a che fare con quelle magnificenze che aveva studiato a lezione, quei corpi e quei visi scolpiti nel marmo proveniente da Paros, Naxos o Carrara: Louis sembrava soltanto uno stoccafisso al momento.

«C'è qualcosa di strano? Cosa ti aspettavi? Glitter e lustrini?» lo incalzò Harry, sperando che non fosse un problema per lui. «Oppure mi hai scambiato per uno zombie? Sta tranquillo che non ti contagio!»

«Che malattia venerea hai?» esordì Zayn, entrando di gran carriera dalla porta bianca e non cogliendo affatto il senso del discorso.

«Nessuna, deficiente.»

«Oh, ciao _Louì_! Ci sei anche tu oggi.»

«Zayn, ma io qua ci lavoro...dove dovrei stare? E poi, quante volte devo ripeterti che non sono francese?» Louis allargò le braccia disperato e il moro scrollò con indifferenza le spalle: non c'era niente da fare, era proprio una causa persa quella che combatteva contro di lui.

«Dov'è Niall?» chiese Harry, scrutando sospettoso la porta e aspettando anche l'entrata del suo amico irlandese.

Quel giorno, sua madre era impegnata con l'associazione benefica del paese e non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo a Manchester, Gemma lavorava al giornale e Robin all'officina.

«Oggi doveva dare ripetizioni a Hailee, non ricordi? Forse riesce a conquistarla...sempre se non capisce che Niall non sa proprio nulla di matematica finanziaria.»

«E va bene io me ne vado.»

«Aspetta, _Lou_!» Harry saltò sulla sedia come una molla. «Va bene se ti chiamo _Lou_?» aggiunse quando notò ancora una volta la sua espressione meravigliata: forse aveva esagerato a chiamarlo in quel modo? No, dal momento che il ragazzo sorrise un attimo dopo e annuì. «La prossima volta non mi lasciare nelle mani di quella lì, okay?»

Sull'uscio della porta, con il suo inseparabile carrellino, Louis si dondolò per un attimo sui talloni – giusto per lasciarlo un po' sulle spine e fargliela pagare – per poi cercare di nascondere il suo sorriso furbo, quello che incurvava soltanto un angolo delle sue labbra sottili: era lo stesso sorrisetto che metteva su quando era bambino e combinava qualche marachella. Poi, un «vedrò quello che posso fare» fece sorridere anche Harry perché quella risposta gli era piaciuta più di un chiaro e lapalissiano _sì._

«Allora, come va oggi?» Era la frase più gettonata che Harry aveva ascoltato in quelle settimane: a differenza di tutti gli altri, sapeva che Zayn lo chiedeva perché gli interessava per davvero.

«Come sempre, Zayn. Un passo verso l'esaurimento e uno sempre più lontano da Londra.» Cominciò a mangiucchiare qualcosa dal momento che quel petto di pollo non si sarebbe trasformato in una bella bistecca se lo avesse continuato soltanto a guardare.

«Non si sa quando ti faranno uscire di qui?» Gli chiese l'amico, aprendo la confezione di plastica che racchiudeva un piccolo panino per non farlo sforzare troppo.

«Non lo so. Greg» alla fine, quell'omone della fisioterapia si era rivelato anche simpatico «mi ha detto che abbiamo quasi finito...tra poco tornerò a casa.»

«Beh, mi sembra una buona notizia, no?» Un sorriso, una pacca sulle spalle e Zayn si sentì già più sollevato.

«A casa a Holmes Chapel, Zayn. Non a Londra. Dovrò continuare la fisioterapia da là...se dovesse succedere qualcosa, almeno sarei vicino alla clinica.»

E al moro quasi cadde la mascella perché per lui '_casa_' equivaleva all'appartamento di Dalston, quello che dividevano da quasi tre anni tra feste improvvisate e nottate passate al computer per terminare un progetto.

«Già.» La sua espressione non passò inosservata a Harry. «E mia madre non vuole farmi tornare a Londra prima di dicembre...perderò tutto il primo semestre, cosa diranno i professori?»

«Hai la media più alta di tutti, Haz...e sei il cocco di qualunque professore perché sei un genio: riuscirai a recuperare tutto, vedrai.» Zayn glielo fece notare senza alcuna punta di gelosia o invidia: ammirava Harry e la sua bravura nel disegnare, progettare e comunicare con un solo segno le sue idee o la sua passione. «Perché, invece di giocare tutto il tempo a ping-pong, non prendi quel taccuino e disegni qualcosa?» propose, accennando al taccuino in pelle, quello che aveva recuperato dalla sua stanza mesi prima e che giaceva insieme al vaso di rose sul comodino.

Sembrava facile a dirsi: da quando si era svegliato aveva osservato così tante volte le pagine bianche di quel taccuino senza tracciare neanche una linea. Il punto era che Harry disegnava prendendo ispirazione dalle sue emozioni, da ciò che vedeva per le strade di Londra, dai suoi viaggi e dai suoi progetti. In quella stanza bianca non c'era nulla che solleticasse la sua ispirazione e che lo spingesse a schizzare qualcosa. Avrebbe potuto anche disegnare quelle quattro pareti, un po' come Vincent van Gogh aveva fatto con la sua camera di Arles, ma a Harry sembrava quasi di bestemmiare paragonando se stesso a quel genio e soprattutto quella stanza asettica ai colori caldi e vibranti del quadro. Così, dopo le parole di Zayn e la fisioterapia di quel pomeriggio, quante volte prese in mano il suo taccuino, altrettante volte lo ripose sul comodino: avrebbe messo qualcosa nero su bianco soltanto se avesse avuto l'ispirazione. Poco, ma sicuro.

Esasperato dal quel blocco artistico, mise il taccuino nella tasca della sua felpa gialla e scese al piano terra per fermarsi nella sala comune e cercare la signora Mary, un'anziana ricoverata in clinica per la rottura del bacino. Quel pomeriggio, entrambi soli e bisognosi di compagnia, giocarono a carte, guardarono la televisione, condivisero una limonata e anche una merendina. L'anziana gli chiese per la quarta volte se fosse libero per una delle sue nipoti e, quando Harry gli comunicò di preferire i suoi nipoti, Mary lo guardò con malizia per poi dire «_sono tutti dei disgraziati, non meritano un ragazzo bello e bravo come te_». Harry ridacchiò imbarazzato, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di una sfumatura rosea che qualcun altro, dall'altro lato della sala, non aveva mai visto.

Louis lo stava osservando da un bel po', pensando che nessuno – e sottolineava nessuno – sarebbe mai riuscito a resistere al carisma di Harry Styles: avrebbe voluto che Liam fosse con lui in quel momento soltanto per fargli capire cosa intendeva quando parlava di lui. Non sarebbero servite parole, Liam avrebbe capito senza bisogno di altre spiegazioni. Il punto era che Louis non resisteva più a mantenere quel broncio nelle sue vicinanze: solo vederlo con quella dolce vecchina gli aveva creato non pochi scompensi e non voleva più osservarlo da lontano, Louis voleva viverlo. Per questo, dopo essersi assicurato che il signor Moore fosse comodo sul divano, si avvicinò sempre di più ai due e al loro tavolo.

«Non fargli troppi complimenti, Mary.» esordì, prendendo posto su una sedia e riavviandosi i capelli morbidi e lisci all'indietro. «Altrimenti si monterà la testa.»

«Sarà Mary a montarsi la testa con tutti questi bei giovanotti intorno, vero?» Eleanor arrivò così di soppiatto che Harry non poté fare a meno di sobbalzare alla sua vista, più di quanto aveva fatto all'arrivo di Louis.

Mary ridacchiò prima di ribellarsi alle vere intenzioni di Eleanor, che doveva riportarla in camera per ordini superiori, e accettò di non fare capricci soltanto quando Harry lasciò un bacio sulla sua guancia un po' raggrinzita e le promise di vedersi ancora l'indomani. Louis non poté non osservare quella scena assorto nei sui mille pensieri: perché Harry gli faceva uno strano effetto anche mentre baciava una vecchietta? Era ipnotizzante quel sorriso sul viso, quelle fossette e quella sfumatura rosea che gli copriva le guance...per non parlare della punta del naso dritto che si muoveva mentre parlava. Era ipnotizzato da tutto ciò che lo riguardava e ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo.

«Due volte in un giorno...» lo tirò via dai suoi pensieri confusionari il riccio «...mi sento fortunato.»

«Ringrazia il paziente della 230...stasera ha mangiato più in fretta del solito.»

«Gli manderò un bigliettino allora.» ridacchiò, facendo scontrare la schiena con la sedia di legno sulla quale sedeva: niente di quel posto era comodo, neanche una dannata sedia.

«Quindi, è questo che fai nel tuo tempo libero? Importuni le vecchiette della clinica?»

«Beh, dal momento che non posso importunare gli infermieri mi rimane da fare solo questo.»

«Mi sacrificherò io...almeno lascerai in pace la signora Mary, okay?»

«Non mi sono mai piaciuti così tanto prima d'ora i sacrifici, Lou.»

Louis ridacchiò come una ragazzina, scuotendo la testa e lasciando che un sorriso increspasse le sue labbra sottili ancora per un po'...accidenti, stava flirtando con Harry! Non sapeva proprio dove riusciva a trovare quel coraggio, forse nella dichiarazione che l'altro aveva fatto a pranzo o forse perché aveva utilizzato quel diminutivo – _Lou_ \- ma non riusciva proprio a smettere di comportarsi in quel modo così civettuolo.

«In realtà, oggi pomeriggio dopo la fisioterapia avrei voluto disegnare...ma credo di non saperlo più fare.»

«Bugiardo, Zayn mi ha detto che sei parecchio bravo»

«Zayn esagera.»

«Mi ha detto addirittura che sei più bravo di lui...»

«Non è che poi ci voglia tanto, eh.» ribatté, scompigliandosi i capelli. «Il punto è che» si umettò le labbra carnose con la lingua «non ho più un briciolo di ispirazione da quando sono qui.»

«E perché?»

«Londra era la mia ispirazione, la mia vita è rimasta tutta lì.» rispose risoluto. «Cosa dovrei disegnare? Mi lasciano camminare soltanto nel giardino della clinica per paura che cada e finisca in coma di nuovo.» aggiunse esasperato, mentre Louis percepiva sempre di più quel suo dispiacere.

«Non lo so, la natura morta? Le mele che ti portiamo a pranzo sono belle esteticamente...o anche le banane!»

Poi arrivò l'illuminazione e Harry non seppe perché non ci avesse pensato prima, invece di disperarsi su Londra, la sua ispirazione scomparsa e quelle quattro pareti bianche.

«Potrei disegnare te!» E sarebbe stata una sfida tutta nuova perché la matita di Harry non si era mai adoperata prima d'ora per intrappolare l'essenza di quel ragazzo su un foglio ingiallito e ruvido.

La sua mano già fremeva e scalpitava all'idea, se soltanto Louis non fosse scoppiato a ridere per poi dire «_non sono così bello da essere il soggetto di un disegno_».

«Questo lascialo decidere a chi di arte se ne intende.»

«Ehi, stai dicendo che non capisco nulla di arte?»

«Non lo farei mai, non dopo la tua esegesi de _La persistenza della memoria_!» ridacchiò. «Ti prego, lascia che ti disegni.»

«No e te lo ripeto, disegna la natura morta...è sicuramente più bella di me.»

«Non è vero, sei sicuramente l'infermiere più bello di questa clinica!» esclamò Harry.

Il riccio era decisamente infastidito da chi sapeva riconoscere la bellezza negli occhi altrui, ma non nei propri. Non sapeva che, a qualche centimetro da lui, Louis stava cercando in tutti i modi di non sciogliersi come un ghiacciolo al sole o almeno di non arrossire come una ragazzina: spesso, la sua unica arma per combattere i complimenti che non sapeva accettare era il sarcasmo e non poté fare a meno di utilizzarlo.

«Grazie, Harry...ma gli altri infermieri sono tutti cinquantenni!»

«C'è anche Nick, ma a lui non dico che è bello...tu, invece, sei bello e te lo dico io che di ragazzi me ne intendo, quindi è verità assoluta.»

Lui, Louis Tomlinson era bello per qualcuno come Harry Styles, qualcuno che viveva di arte e ne respirava la bellezza ogni giorno della sua vita. Aveva bisogno di aria, aveva bisogno di acqua e anche di una doccia fredda perché era decisamente su di giri. Nessuno aveva mai detto a Louis di essere _bello_ in quel modo, senza malizia e senza secondi fini. Gli avevano detto di aver un gran fondoschiena – e grazie tanto, lo sapeva già da solo – o di essere sexy a letto, ma mai di essere _bello_. Louis doveva calmarsi assolutamente, ma dalle sue labbra sottili uscì soltanto una risatina isterica che lo portò a mettersi i palmi delle mani sul viso imbarazzato.

«Perché ti imbarazzi così facilmente?»

«Sei tu che sei troppo diretto, Harry.»

«Onesto, direi...nel bene e nel male.»

«Touché.»

«Quindi non posso proprio disegnarti?» chiese ancora una volta, fino a quando non avrebbe detto sì.

«Harry, sono le otto. Forse dovresti andare a dormire.» Louis si alzò dalla sedia per andare via, ma non riuscì proprio a smettere di sorridere.

«Non vuoi farti proprio _vedere_ da me.» affermò Harry con una luce diversa negli occhi: Louis non era certo di averne capito fino in fondo il significato, ma lasciò perdere. «Ripiegherò su queste mura tristi e spoglie allora.»

«Quanto sei esagerato...» roteò ancora una volta gli occhi al cielo perché ormai era diventata una forma di difesa dallo sguardo curioso del riccio.

«Finirai dall'oculista prima o poi.»

«Sarai tu a pagarmi il conto.»

«Lavori in una clinica privata, fattelo fare gratis...» ribatté e, non volendo lasciare andare via Louis con quella frase, aggiunse «Vai già via quindi?».

«Sì, il mio turno è finito mezz'ora fa e mia sorella mi sta aspettando a casa...ha già ordinato la pizza.» Louis fece spallucce e Harry provò il forte desiderio di mangiarla con lui una pizza, magari in quella pizzeria italiana di Dalston che a lui faceva impazzire, ma dovette subito dissimularlo.

«Lou?» lo richiamò speranzoso, protendendosi un po' verso di lui. «È di nuovo tutto okay tra di noi? Verrai nella mia stanza anche domani?»

Louis quella volta non temporeggiò dal momento che non aveva più senso fargliela pagare ancora per quell'episodio: se Harry avesse voluto parlargli dell'uomo che era andato a trovarlo quel giorno, lo avrebbe fatto con i suoi tempi. «Verrò anche domani.»

E il calore che Harry aveva sempre visto sul viso di Louis ritornò finalmente: c'era negli occhi blu che sembravano l'oceano riscaldato dalla luce rossa del tramonto e c'era nel sorriso che scopriva i denti bianchi. Era così contagioso quel sorriso che si specchiò anche sulle labbra del riccio.

Qualche ora più tardi, quel calore Harry lo volle intrappolare nel suo taccuino in modo tale che non sarebbe andato mai più via. La mano destra stringeva quella matita con una ritrovata passione e con una tale concentrazione da contrargli lo sguardo e la mascella insieme: calcava, riempiva gli spazi vuoti e sfumava con il polpastrello le ombre. Che, forse, non importava se Louis non volesse farsi disegnare, Harry lo avrebbe fatto comunque perché era l'unico modo di intrappolare la sua essenza. Perché il riccio quest'ultima la vedeva. Riusciva a coglierla in ogni piccolo dettaglio che sarebbe sfuggito a un occhio comune, in ogni piccola rughetta che si formava sul suo volto le poche volte che quel ragazzo sorrideva, nelle mani piccole e morbide e nei capelli perennemente scompigliati. Louis era una persona complessa, piena di contraddizioni, piena di emozioni che non riusciva a riversare sugli altri chissà per quale motivo. Addosso a lui, però, quelle contraddizioni stavano dannatamente bene. E forse, non era vero che Harry non sapesse più disegnare, forse doveva soltanto trovare il soggetto giusto e in cuor suo sapeva di averlo trovato.

*

Se le giornate trascorse alla clinica erano un purgatorio, le notti erano decisamente un inferno per Harry dal momento che non riusciva proprio a dormire in quel silenzio surreale che lo circondava.

Sembrava che di notte la Saint James lo avvolgesse nella lana di roccia e lo isolasse dal resto del mondo: soltanto alle otto del mattino, quando gli infermieri distribuivano le terapie e i medici cominciavano il loro giro visite, quell'edificio brulicava di vita. E Harry era abituato al fermento, anche di notte. Dopotutto, il quartiere in cui abitava a Londra era un calderone di musica, persone e culture diverse e viveva a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte: a lui piaceva sentire in sottofondo i clacson delle automobili, le urla dei passanti e il rumore del mercato che prendeva vita per quelle strade all'alba. Lì, alla Saint James, non sentiva nulla di nulla.

Una notte, esasperato dal silenzio assordante che non gli permetteva neanche di pensare, decise di evadere almeno per qualche minuto da quella gabbia. Soltanto quando si ritrovò a gironzolare per il corridoio, capì ciò che gli mancava di più. Harry voleva vedere il cielo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo quella notte: voleva vederlo in tutte le sue sfumature di blu, di nero e di grigio, voleva vederlo coperto o brillare grazie alle stelle e alla luna, voleva vederlo persino piangere e sentire sulla propria pelle le sue lacrime fredde. Non importava che non fosse il cielo di casa sua, importava solamente che non ci fosse quel controsoffitto bianco sopra di lui a opprimergli il petto. Si sistemò il cappuccio della felpa grigia sul capo per proteggersi dall'aria fresca di ottobre e uscì sul tetto della clinica: quasi trattenne il respiro prima di spingere la maniglia d'acciaio della porta che lo avrebbe portato a saggiare la libertà.

Percepì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e non pensò neanche che fosse dovuto al vento o all'umidità che si percepiva nell'aria: per la prima volta, nel giro di quattro mesi, da solo su quel tetto, si sentì libero. Nessun medico, nessun familiare, nessuna fisioterapia. Soltanto lui e i tetti grigi, lui e i grattacieli, lui e la pietra di Manchester. Tutto si stagliava contro il cielo scuro che sfumava nel grigio dei nuvoloni e nell'oro delle stelle che lo riempivano: in quel momento, vista dall'alto, Manchester non sembrava così male. Non perse tempo - ne aveva sprecato fin troppo in quei mesi – e quasi automaticamente si incamminò per avvicinarsi al parapetto in cemento: voleva sentirlo sul viso quel vento che soffiava e spostava le nuvole, voleva sentire la pressione che generava sulle guance e persino scompigliargli quei pochi ricci rimasti. Voleva essere come quelle polene che le vecchie navi avevano sulla prora: voleva sferzare il vento, il mare, il cielo e persino il mondo.

Non pensava, però, che quella notte l'avrebbe fatto con qualcun altro, la cui ombra piccola e proiettata sul pavimento gli fece incurvare inaspettatamente le labbra. Era buio e le luci dei lampioni non illuminavano quel tetto a sufficienza, ma Harry era certo di aver riconosciuto quella figura al cento per cento. I gomiti appoggiati sul parapetto facevano protendere il busto e una chioma scompigliata verso il vuoto, mentre le labbra sottili avvolgevano il piccolo cilindro di una sigaretta e poi disegnavano anelli di fumo in aria. Harry l'avrebbe riconosciuta anche a chilometri di distanza.

«_Tomlinson, torni subito a lavorare_!» tuonò, avvicinandosi di soppiatto e saziando la voglia improvvisa che aveva di abbracciarlo: nella sua divisa e con un maglione più grande a ripararsi dal freddo, Louis gli sembrava ancora più piccolo del solito.

In un secondo, le sue braccia si ritrovarono a racchiudere il busto di Louis e i suoi ricci gli solleticarono la guancia, dove quel velo di barba era sempre presente. Tenne stretto Louis, tenne la sua schiena attaccata al suo petto, anche quando l'infermiere balzò per la sorpresa e imprecò come un camionista. Gli piacque persino quel lato di Louis.

«Vaffanculo, Harry!» boccheggiò con il respiro ancora affannato dalla paura o dalla sorpresa. «Mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita e cazzo, mi hai anche fatto cadere la sigaretta.»

A quella realizzazione, Louis se lo scrollò da dosso e lo guardò accigliato: inutile sottolineare che quel solco tra le sopracciglia scomparve quasi del tutto quando vide il sorriso bambinesco del riccio.

«Meglio, non mi piace molto quella roba.»

«Beh, anche a me non piace il dottor Winston ma non lo butto dal tetto.» ribatté e Harry non fece a meno di notare quel sorriso che cercava di combattere il broncio e affiorare sul suo viso, come un naufrago che resiste a una tempesta con la sua zattera. «E poi, che ci fai qui?»

«Sono venuto a guardare il cielo e le stelle. Sai com'è, no? Il controsoffitto dopo qualche settimana perde tutto il suo fascino.» Semplice, lineare, schietto: non aveva bisogno di nessuna bugia. «E tu? Non dovresti lavorare?»

«Odio i turni di notte...non c'è mai nulla da fare. Ogni tanto vengo qui sopra e mi rilasso un po'.»

«E se dovessi servire a qualcuno?»

«Non sono da solo in clinica e comunque ho questo!» cacciò dalla tasca del pantalone bianco un cercapersone e glielo sventolò in faccia: mai insinuare a Louis Tomlinson di non lavorare bene o di farlo poco, questo Harry lo aveva appena capito. «E poi, non mi trattengo mai per più di un quarto d'ora qui!»

Il riccio alzò i palmi delle mani in segno di resa per scusarsi, sperando che Louis si togliesse quell'espressione semi accigliata dal viso. Continuò a fissarlo con curiosità per constatare con i propri occhi la testardaggine del ragazzo: era dura a morire, di sicuro.

«Scusa, ma non eri venuto fin qui per guardare il cielo? Beh, guardalo, no?» dopodiché Louis si voltò, recuperando la posizione iniziale: gomiti sul muretto e sguardo fisso alla volta celeste sopra di lui.

Harry sospirò perché a volte non lo capiva proprio: aveva fatto un passo verso di lui quella sera ed era lapalissiano che volesse compagnia, eppure Louis si comportava come se non ci fosse. Forse, lo aveva infastidito quell'abbraccio, forse non lo metteva a suo agio avere un amico come lui oppure semplicemente era stato troppo invadente. Non se ne andò, però. Rimase al suo fianco perché anche lui aveva bisogno di rilassarsi un po' sul tetto della clinica, proprio come Louis, anche se stava congelando e anche se il ragazzo continuava a stare sulle sue. Aveva bisogno di quel cielo sopra di lui perché lo rassicurava: quella sera, poi, gli ricordava _Notte Stellata _di van Gogh dal momento che le nuvole sfumavano dal nero al grigio e al blu e le stelle brillavano ugualmente quasi a contrastarle in un disegno ipnotico.

«È bello, no?» disse in un sussurro, rompendo quel silenzio che aleggiava tra loro.

«Stai rivalutando Manchester?» Louis si voltò verso di lui per guardarlo di sottecchi.

«Più o meno. Però, fino a quando non mi porterai a fare un giro in città non esprimerò un giudizio definitivo. Per ora, ha superato la prima prova.»

«La prima prova?»

«Guardare una città dall'alto. Lo faccio sempre, ovunque vada: mi aiuta a capire le sue trasformazioni, la storia che c'è stata e che ancora scorre per le sue strade.» affermò fiero, mentre Louis lo guardava con le sopracciglia un po' alzate: ci provava a capire Harry Styles, ma lui era più unico che raro.

«Spiegati meglio.»

«Secondo me, ogni città per essere apprezzata davvero va guardata dall'alto: se venissi a Londra, ti porterei sul London Eye e capiresti il perché.»

_Capire cosa?_ Pensò Louis, mentre quel solco tra le sopracciglia comparve di nuovo: che Louis si fosse perso, Harry lo aveva già capito, ma non si arrese.

«Da lì vedresti il Tamigi che taglia a metà la città...quel fiume ha visto anche i Romani, ci pensi? Vedresti le case vittoriane e anche quelle pittoresche di John Nash vicino Regent's Park, per non parlare dei torrioni di pietra di Westminster e il Big Ben sfidare i grattacieli di Renzo Piano e di Foster, Lou.» Forse, aveva parlato e gesticolato troppo fino a quel momento, ma era impossibile per lui non appassionarsi anche alle proprie parole, quando queste ultime parlavano di architettura e arte. «Da lì dimenticheresti persino che Londra è grigia.»

E a Louis non importava che dall'esterno Harry sembrasse un mentecatto, perché era bello leggergli una tale passione negli occhi, così grande da tingere a colori anche il suo mondo e da rendere quella Londra grigia e inospitale un caleidoscopio. Era bello anche sentire le sue mani grandi su di sé, precisamente sulle sue spalle, mentre lo guidavano a posizionarsi davanti a quel panorama che illuminava la notte. La voce di Harry arrivò al suo orecchio decisa, rauca, sporca dall'emozione e Louis fu certo che riuscì a sfiorargli anche il cuore, dal momento che cominciò a battere sempre di più.

«Guarda davanti a te, Louis: Cosa vedi?» Non fece neanche in tempo a rispondere perché «Lì sulla destra c'è il municipio con i suoi pinnacoli gotici e lì in fondo c'è Salford Quays con i suoi grattacieli vetrati che riflettono la superficie del fiume. E tra loro una distesa di stradine, palazzi vittoriani e mattone. Non è bellissimo?» chiese. Louis boccheggiò, ancora meravigliato dalla sua intensità e da quelle mani ancora su di lui. «Guardarla dall'alto, intendo. Se non l'avessi guardata da qui, ti saresti perso questo panorama e non avresti fatto caso neanche alle trasformazioni che ha subito nei secoli.»

«E per fortuna che dovevo farti da guida, Harry...Ne sai più di me.» ribatté, voltandosi.

«Non c'entra nulla, Lou. Io conosco la storia della città dal punto di vista architettonico e urbanistico...Tu mi devi mostrare la Manchester vera, quella dove scorre la vita, la tua vita. Devi farmi cambiare idea, no?»

«Non sarò mai bravo quanto te, però.» ribatté Louis scrollando le spalle per poi guardarlo con un sorriso più dolce. «È bella questa tua passione, Harry. Ed è bello anche che tu ne faccia un lavoro in futuro...non ne sarai mai stanco.»

Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli e poi rimettendoli in ordine, e abbassò lo sguardo, deciso più che mai a non incontrare quello pieno di ammirazione di Louis. Il perché in quel momento si sentisse vulnerabile e scoperto su ogni fronte, lui non lo sapeva spiegare. Tutte le persone che incontrava storcevano il naso davanti a quel modo così impetuoso di trascinarle nel suo mondo: troppo saccente, troppo entusiasta, troppo eclettico. Harry era decisamente troppo in generale. Eppure, Louis, quel ragazzo che ora nascondeva i palmi delle mani nei polsini del suo maglione, non lo pensava affatto: anzi, sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra per qualsiasi cosa dicesse e sembrava averlo capito. Louis aveva capito che quella passione fosse la sua vita, che non fosse soltanto l'insieme di quattro chiacchiere per prendere una laurea nei tempi prestabiliti e che fosse la scintilla che accendeva i suoi occhi. Per questo, si sentì vulnerabile. Era stato capito e, per la prima volta, da qualcuno che non fosse sua madre o sua sorella.

«Che c'è? Ho detto qualcosa di strano?»

«N-no» per la prima volta Harry balbettò. «È che m-mio padre fa l'architetto e ha uno studio importante a Londra. Diciamo che è stato lui ad avermi avvicinato a questo mondo...anche se poi mi sono appassionato da solo al disegno e all'arte. E lui ha sempre così tanti piani per me - per noi - che a volte questa passione diventa quasi asfissiante.»

Ecco. Lo aveva detto. Finalmente. A Harry era sembrato quasi di tornare a respirare dopo quella confessione che pesava sul suo petto da anni.

«Harry, t-tuo padre è...» Ora era Louis a balbettare perché non sapeva quanto oltre avrebbe potuto spingersi quella sera: bastava un nulla per far chiudere il riccio nella sua corazza, così come quel pomeriggio nella sua camera.

«...è lui. È quell'uomo che è entrato in camera e davanti al quale ho finto di dormire.» confessò, vergognandosi anche un po' per il suo atteggiamento infantile. «Non mi andava di ascoltare sempre le stesse cose, Lou: lo studio e la riabilitazione, ma mai una volta che mi chiedesse come sto io. Ha sempre avuto così tanti piani per il mio futuro...e l'incidente glieli ha rovinati tutti. Sto sprecando non solo il mio tempo, ma anche il suo.»

«Harry, non sono un grande esperto di padri dal momento che non ne ho mai avuto uno.» Louis lo disse con una facilità quasi preoccupante per il riccio. «Ma credo che lo faccia soltanto perché vuole il meglio per suo figlio. Okay, magari ha uno strano modo di dimostrarlo, però lo fa soltanto perché vuole aiutarti a costruire un bel futuro, no?» Poi, si avvicinò e Harry quasi smise di respirare: c'erano soltanto loro due, mentre il cielo, la luna e tutta Manchester facevano soltanto da spettatori. «Io te la leggo negli occhi e nelle mani questa passione che hai ed è così forte che neanche tuo padre riuscirà a metterla in secondo piano per il suo studio o i suoi piani.»

«E a te cosa piace fare, invece?» Harry glielo chiese in un soffio, smanioso di vederlo vulnerabile, così come lo era lui.

«Niente in particolare, non ho molto tempo libero quando torno a casa dalla clinica.»

«Andiamo, deve esserci qualcosa.»

«Mi piace ascoltare la musica e non so, il calcio? Non so se è davvero una passione, ma mi piace guardarlo in tv o allo stadio e mi piace giocarci il giovedì sera con degli amici.»

«Anche a me piace il calcio, ma sono proprio negato. Potresti insegnarmi.»

«Potrei, ma con quei piedi enormi che hai la vedo dura.» ridacchiò l'infermiere.

Harry lo spintonò giocosamente: nessuno gli aveva mai detto che i suoi piedi fossero grandi, nessuno si era mai lamentato del suo aspetto fisico e delle sue doti – calcistiche o meno – in generale. Eppure, davanti alla risata limpida e genuina che uscì dalla bocca di Louis non se la sentì di infastidirsi per quella piccola osservazione.

«È la prima volta che ti vedo ridere di gusto, Louis.»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero.» confermò anche con il capo. «E suono smielato e banale se dico che dovresti farlo di più?»

«Diciamo che ultimamente non ho avuto molti motivi per ridere in quel modo.»

«Non ci credo...tutti abbiamo dei motivi per ridere, che siano importanti o meno.»

Vide Louis sospirare, come se in quel modo lasciasse andare un ricordo o qualcosa che lo tormentasse. In un attimo, sentì volare via con il vento tutta la leggerezza che loro due erano riusciti a mettere su quella notte.

«Qualche anno fa è venuta a mancare mia mamma. Sai, forse è anche grazie a lei che ho scelto questo lavoro...era un'infermiera.»

La voce quasi gli tremò per quanto era diventata sottile, ma Harry non riuscì a dire nulla perché il dolore che doveva aver provato Louis o che provava ancora non lo avrebbe mai potuto mandar via con un semplice _mi dispiace._ Si azzardò soltanto a passargli un braccio intorno alle spalle e a spingerselo contro il petto: non seppe perché lo fece, ma aveva l'impressione che in quel momento Louis avesse bisogno di calore e di essere stretto da due braccia. Se non avessero potuto essere quelle di sua madre, sarebbero state quelle di Harry. E trattenne il respiro fino a quando Louis non si aggrappò con le sue piccole mani alla felpa grigia e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, alzandosi un po' sulle punte dei piedi. Lo aveva capito, così come prima Louis aveva fatto con lui, che avesse bisogno di un abbraccio sincero e di sprofondare nel calore altrui e, infatti, Louis non si allontanò per tutta la durata della sua confessione.

«In pochi mesi, mi sono ritrovato da solo a badare a mia nonna e alle mie sorelle...non rimpiango i sacrifici che ho fatto fino ad oggi, perché li ho fatti per loro e li rifarei mille volte. A volte, però, sento tutto il peso del mondo sulle mie spalle e i motivi per sorridere passano in secondo piano.»

«Devi essere fiero di te e di quello che sei diventato...non tutti riescono a gestire le difficoltà che la vita dà loro, ma tu non ti spezzi...sei qui, sei arrivato fino a qui, Louis.» Harry lo strinse più forte, quasi a non lasciarlo scappare via anche quando l'infermiere fece scorrere le sue mani via dalla sua schiena: ora quelle dita stringevano soltanto il tessuto di cotone della felpa.

«Chi ti dice che io ci riesca, _Bella Addormentata_?» ridacchiò Louis distaccandosi dal suo collo tanto quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi: Harry, però, ben deciso a non lasciarlo andare poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle.

«Lo vedo ogni giorno, Louis. Vedo come ti prendi cura dei pazienti della clinica con devozione e posso soltanto immaginare quanto tu tenga a fare altrettanto con la tua famiglia o con le persone a cui tieni.»

«Adam non la pensava così.»

«Importa solo quello che pensi tu...e poi, chi diamine è Adam?»

«Il mio ex ragazzo?»

«Il tuo raga-_ah_.» Le parole gli morirono in gola perché non aveva contemplato quel piccolo particolare: improvvisamente, la loro vicinanza e le sue mani ferme sulle sue spalle acquistarono tutto un altro sapore; improvvisamente, sentì qualcosa scombussolargli lo stomaco e la mente. «Anche tu?»

«Anche io.» confermò Louis, gustandosi un po' quell'aria sorpresa sul volto di Harry: non era facile sorprenderlo, eppure l'infermiere ci riusciva, nel bene e nel male.

«Allora non sei così provinciale come credevo.»

«Che vuoi che ti dica? Sono un uomo dalle mille sorprese.»

Perché sì, Louis era un _uomo_ e Harry lo notava in tutti i suoi dettagli. Nelle piccole grinze che spuntavano ai lati dei suoi occhi e che gli addolcivano uno sguardo fin troppo severo per avere soltanto ventitré anni, nella barba ruvida che avrebbe voluto saggiare con la sua guancia morbida e, soprattutto, nei suoi occhi. Quella sera sembravano racchiudere l'intero dipinto di Van Gogh con tutte le sue sfumature di blu, di grigio e di giallo: riusciva a vedere al loro interno un'intera notte stellata. Riusciva a vedere anche tutta la sofferenza mista a soddisfazione che lo avevano portato a essere ciò che era e a raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Perché, alla fine, nonostante il percorso tortuoso e le sconfitte inferte, era arrivato. Louis era lì con lui, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, e Harry tremava. Qualcosa gli suggeriva che non fosse il vento tipico mancuniano a far tremare le sue mani, le labbra e inaspettatamente il suo cuore.

E non seppe come, quando e perché, ma gli bastò soltanto un sorriso accennato sulle labbra di Louis per cedere a ciò che le sue membra stavano implorando di avere. Spostò in un movimento fluido le mani dalle sue spalle al suo collo per percepirne la vena pulsare sotto il palmo e subito le sue labbra, carnose e rosee, furono su quelle sottili di Louis: non si chiese neanche come avrebbe potuto reagire l'altro, provò soltanto l'impellente bisogno di averlo sulla sua bocca. E quando percepì le labbra di Louis sciogliersi e accoglierlo, abbandonando la rigidezza che aveva dimostrato per i primi istanti, Harry si sentì vivo per la prima volta dopo mesi.

Forse, avevano avuto ragione a chiamarlo la _Bella Addormentata_ perché a lui sembrava di essersi svegliato dal suo lungo sonno solo in quel momento, con quel bacio.

Fu come riscoprire un gesto che aveva compiuto migliaia di volte in passato, fu come riscoprire se stesso e il piacere che un semplice bacio poteva donargli: in realtà, quel bacio di semplice non aveva proprio nulla. Era un intreccio ingarbugliato di lingue, saliva e sapori; di vaniglia e tabacco; di nasi che si scontravano, di mani che si cercavano e poi si allontanavano soltanto per posarsi sui loro petti e sui fianchi; di gemiti che non facevano in tempo a lasciare le sue labbra perché venivano catturati da quelle di Louis, altrettanto affamate. Quando percepì il suo fondoschiena scontrarsi con il muretto freddo del parapetto e Louis schiacciarsi contro di lui, inarcando il bacino e mettendo su un sorriso sghembo un attimo dopo, Harry ritornò a sentirsi un leone: non aveva bisogno di una criniera, non aveva bisogno neanche di Londra in quel momento. Voleva Louis, così come non aveva voluto nessun altro prima. Libero da ogni preoccupazione e abbandonato alle sue braccia muscolose, Louis succhiava con devozione un misero lembo di pelle del suo collo fino a fargli del male per poi rabbonirlo con la sua lingua, che meticolosa curava ogni ferita. Harry si stupì di quanto in quel momento percepisse tutto amplificato: sentiva il calore del corpo di Louis sotto le sue mani che ne percorrevano ogni curva, sentiva i loro cuori battere accelerati pronti a scontrarsi e a fuoriuscire dal petto, sentiva persino i tuoni in lontananza esplodere come fuochi d'artificio quasi a fare da contorno a quello spettacolo che i due stavano offrendo.

Poi, uno squillo metallico interruppe la danza delle loro labbra e la marcia sinfonica dei loro battiti: quello spettacolo era appena terminato e a porvi fine era stato proprio Louis, che non perse un secondo ad allontanarlo. Neanche il tempo di recuperare il fiato e prese dalla sua tasca il cercapersone con le mani ancora tremanti: non dovette dire nulla, perché quel piccolo aggeggio continuava a squillare ed entrambi sapevano cosa significasse. A Harry sembrò quasi uno scherzo del destino, gli sembrò di essere finito in una commedia plautina piena zeppa di espedienti, equivoci e inganni, soltanto per rendere la sua vita più complicata e per mettere in catene quella libertà che aveva conquistato baciando Louis. Soprattutto, a Harry bastò soltanto uno sguardo, quello di un paio di occhi cerulei persi nel buio della notte quasi a realizzare ciò che era appena successo tra loro e pentirsene un attimo dopo, per capire che su quel palcoscenico fosse calato il sipario.

*

Louis era stato uno sciocco. Era scappato via da quel tetto come se da un momento all'altro sarebbe scoppiata una bomba e non sapeva spiegare neanche a se stesso quella sua reazione. Continuava a ripetersi che il suo cercapersone avesse squillato e che lui avesse fatto soltanto il suo dovere: dopotutto, quella notte era di turno e la sua priorità erano i pazienti. Okay, forse il cercapersone avrebbe potuto aspettare anche qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di scusarsi con il ragazzo che aveva davanti, ma Louis no. Totalmente spaventato da ciò che era successo con Harry, l'unica opzione contemplata da lui in quel momento era stata la fuga: quei baci, i morsi, le mani che sudavano non erano affatto da Louis. Non appartenevano alla persona che viveva in completa solitudine da più di un anno, che l'amore poteva permettersi soltanto di sognarlo e non di viverlo perché non avrebbe avuto la forza per affrontare un altro abbandono. Non si era comportato da sciocco soltanto in quel frangente, ma anche nei giorni successivi quando pensò che evitarlo sarebbe stata la scelta più intelligente. Prima o poi Harry sarebbe tornato alla sua vita – e la sua vita era a Londra – mentre Louis sarebbe rimasto a lavorare alla Saint James. Soffocare quei brividi, quei battiti accelerati e l'interesse verso il riccio era stato inevitabile per mantenere la sua sanità mentale.

Soprattutto a causa della notizia che girava per la clinica nelle ultime ore: era sulla bocca di tutti quel nome, _Harry_, eppure Louis avrebbe voluto che fosse soltanto sulla sua.

E sapeva di essere un grande controsenso lui, di dire una cosa e poi farne un'altra, di baciare Harry nei suoi sogni più rosei e poi evitarlo nella realtà, di desiderare l'amore e poi sabotarlo. Forse, era diventato imprevedibile, così come la sua vita da qualche anno, e doveva ammettere che non gli piaceva affatto quel suo lato perché aveva sempre odiato l'instabilità: non aveva mai perdonato suo padre per essere andato via ancora prima di conoscerlo o superato la malattia di sua madre per tutti i cambiamenti che aveva portato nella sua vita. Louis era sempre stato una roccia per se stesso e per la sua famiglia: ora, invece, si sentiva un misero sassolino in balia della corrente impetuosa. Sapeva di dover tornare a volersi bene, sapeva di meritarlo quell'amore che tanto sognava e sapeva anche di essere lui stesso a precludersi ogni opportunità. Fortunatamente, quanto più Louis dimostrava di essere uno sciocco, tanto più Harry dimostrava di essere perspicace: Louis la stringeva tra le mani la prova della sua perspicacia in un foglio ruvido e ingiallito come se custodisse chissà quale segreto, il loro.

_Sala comune, stasera alle 11. _ _Dobbiamo parlare! _ _H._

Lo rigirò tra le dita per tutta la giornata quel biglietto, pensando a cosa intendesse il riccio con quel "dobbiamo parlare". Quella frase non gli era mai piaciuta perché portava solamente sfortuna. L'aveva sentita dire così tante volte nella sua vita e mai, mai una volta, aveva portato a qualcosa di buono. La stessa Johannah l'aveva pronunciata quando aveva scoperto della sua malattia, persino Adam quando aveva deciso di lasciarlo a pochi giorni dal suo compleanno. Alla fine, decise di incontrarlo: si ritrovò a scendere le scale con uno strano peso sul petto soltanto per andare incontro al suo destino disgraziato. Entrò nella sala comune come un cavaliere, con la sua armatura un po' ammaccata, quella che lo aveva protetto dai dardi avvelenati dell'amore e che lo avrebbe protetto anche da Harry.

Eppure, si sapeva quanto Louis fosse un grande controsenso.

Lo era perché quando entrò nella stanza tutti i suoi buoni propositi andarono vanificati. Si incantò a guardare Harry che giocava a ping-pong con un'aria così concentrata da risultare quasi intimidatorio – il fatto che avesse il torace scoperto e che indossasse soltanto un paio di pantaloncini neri gli provocò quasi uno scompenso - e provò l'impulso fortissimo di raggiungerlo, baciarlo e prenderlo su quel dannato tavolo verde. Louis non ne capiva granché di arte, ma sapeva riconoscere la bellezza altrui: Harry era bello come una scultura greca in quel momento. Vedeva la sua concentrazione sul suo viso, dove tra le sopracciglia era presente un solco e le labbra erano strette in una linea sottile, o in ogni muscolo delle braccia e del suo torace, la cui pelle nivea era illuminata dalle luci bianche della stanza. Tuttavia, ciò che lo rendeva un'opera d'arte davanti gli occhi increduli di Louis non erano tanto quei muscoli che guizzavano sotto lo sforzo, ma i disegni che marchiavano ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta. Si perse a osservarli, uno a uno, da lontano e con la stessa solennità con cui guardava il Manchester United giocare: due rondini sul petto insieme a delle iniziali e a dei numeri più piccoli, una farfalla sull'addome e delle felci sulle ossa del bacino. Si schiarì la voce, non tanto per annunciare la sua presenza, ma per lubrificare la gola dal momento che il corpo seminudo di Harry gliela aveva completamente seccata.

«Ehi» esordì Harry, poggiando la racchetta rossa sul tavolo. «Pensavo non saresti più venuto.»

«Ho dovuto controllare dei pazienti.» mentì spudoratamente e cominciò a sentire caldo, nonostante fosse fine ottobre. «Che ci fai così?»

«_Così_?»

«Senza maglia, santo cielo. Fa freddo quaggiù e potrebbe venire chiunque.»

«Nah, sono più comodo così. E poi, non c'è nessuno! Non credo che alla signora Mary venga in mente di giocare a ping-pong in notturna e anche se lo decidesse non credo che le dispiacerebbe vedermi così.»

Ad essere sinceri neanche a Louis dispiaceva: avrebbe trascorso ore a guardarlo in quel modo o a immaginarlo completamente nudo sotto il suo corpo, ma semplicemente non poteva. Perché a quel pensiero le sue guance si colorarono di rosso e percepì già i suoi boxer essere più stretti del solito. Per distrarsi si avvicinò al tavolo e prese in mano una racchetta, sperando che Harry avrebbe iniziato a giocare al più presto così da non dover più guardare il suo corpo, ma la pallina che rimbalzava tra loro.

«Allora...»

«Hai saputo?»

«Ho saputo. Non si parla d'altro nella clinica.» Cercò di mantenere la sua voce pulita, senza sporcarla della sua tristezza. «Torni a casa.»

«Non sei felice per me?»

«Certo che lo sono...è quello che hai sempre voluto dall'inizio, no?»

«Non proprio.» Louis sentì accrescere una strana speranza nel suo petto, poi Harry aggiunse «volevo tornare a Londra, invece torno a Holmes Chapel. Sempre meglio di questo posto...».

«Hai ragione, è un bel traguardo comunque.»

«Già.»

«E quindi? Come festeggerai l'uscita dalla clinica?»

«Non lo so, forse mi compro un materasso nuovo.» E l'infermiere perse di vista la pallina in quel momento, insieme alla sua dignità, perché impiegò davvero poco a immaginarlo nudo su un materasso. «Oppure mi faccio un giro su _Olivia_.»

«Non ne hai paura?»

«Di cosa?»

«Di salire di nuovo su quell'arnese dopo l'incidente.»

«Non è stata colpa sua o mia...nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere l'incidente, Louis.» Harry era ritornato a quel _'Louis' _e il diretto interessato lo aveva notato. «E poi, mi manca tanto la mia moto...era l'unica libertà che mi concedevo a Londra.»

«E questo posto non ti mancherà?»

«Nemmeno un po'.»

Perse di vista un'altra volta la pallina e non perché non fosse così bravo a giocare, ma perché il suo cuore perse un battito per il colpo inferto. Un po' Louis ci sperava in quel bacio, nonostante fosse stato lui il primo ad allontanarsi. Non aspirava a essere per Harry un motivo per rimanere a Manchester, ma non avrebbe mai voluto sentirgli dire quelle cose con il cuore così leggero. Raccolse la pallina da terra e si rialzò. Nel farlo, però, quasi si scontrò con il corpo statuario dell'altro. Il suo sguardo severo sembrava quasi leggergli dentro ogni emozione provata: paura, tristezza, eccitazione. In quel momento, Louis pensò che nessuna armatura sarebbe stata abbastanza spessa da proteggerlo da Harry e dal suo sguardo. Perché Harry in poche settimane aveva imparato a capirlo e a percepire ogni suo turbamento: doveva aver letto la paura negli occhi lucidi di Louis dal momento che bastò un attimo per rabbonire il suo sguardo e far sciogliere le sue gemme in un verde quasi liquido.

«_Lou_, ho detto che non mi mancherà questo posto, non le persone che ho conosciuto.» allargò le braccia e sussurrò due parole che andarono dritte al cuore debole dell'altro. «Vieni qua.»

Era molto fisico Harry, anche negli abbracci: inglobò il corpo di Louis e sembrò quasi farlo sparire tra le sue braccia forti e il torace ampio. Sembrava forte, stabile, un colosso. Eppure, a Louis sembrò di aver sentito la sua voce tremare: il suo stesso corpo lo faceva già e per questo non era riuscito a muovere neanche un muscolo. Se ne stava lì, immobile, con le labbra a un soffio dal suo petto nudo e che avrebbe tanto voluto baciare se non fosse stato quel Louis che era diventato. Riusciva addirittura a sentire il calore della sua pelle sulle sue labbra nonostante non lo aveva neanche sfiorato. Forse, era questo che spaventava di più Louis: il fatto che Harry gli fosse entrato sotto pelle e avesse un ascendente così potente su di lui nonostante a legarli non ci fosse nulla di concreto, se non un bacio. Anche in quel momento, quando la voce rauca di Harry si infranse contro il padiglione del suo orecchio, non poté fare a meno di desiderare di più.

«Non ti libererai facilmente di me, ti verrò a trovare e sarò ancora il paziente fastidioso che si lamenta dei suoi capelli e dei pigiami celesti.»

«Sarai sempre la _Bella Addormentata_. Nessuno oserà toglierti quel soprannome.»

Harry ridacchiò e Louis pensò di non aver mai provato nulla di più bello: percepì il suo respiro fresco sulla pelle e la risata limpida che fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra come il suono più dolce che avesse mai ascoltato in vita sua. Quasi gareggiava con quello della risata di sua madre.

«Mi abbracci, Lou? Non farò nient'altro stavolta, è solo un abbraccio.» Louis non voleva davvero che fosse così: avrebbe voluto baciarlo ancora una volta, sentire la pienezza delle sue labbra, il suo sapore sulla lingua e la sua pelle sotto le sue mani calde. «Non scappare via da me come hai fatto l'altra notte...questo abbraccio non implica _nulla_.»

Per Louis, invece, implicava _tutto_: sfortunatamente, lo aveva capito troppo tardi. Dopotutto, il tempismo non era mai stato una delle sue qualità migliori. Rispose comunque al suo abbraccio, sollevando le braccia che sembravano pesare come macigni in quel momento e legandole dietro la sua schiena. Lo voleva, voleva Harry. Voleva sentirlo ancora contro il suo corpo come l'altra notte, voleva sentirlo parlare dei suoi dipinti e delle sue architetture preferite, voleva vedergli gli occhi ardere di passione mentre lo baciava e voleva essere l'unico a sfiorare quei disegni che lo rendevano un'opera d'arte vivente. Se la prima volta era stato il primo a scappare, quella sarebbe stato il primo a rimanere.

«Harry, per l'altra sera i-io...»

«Ho riflettuto su tutto.» lo interruppe il riccio, alzando il mento di Louis con un gesto delicato delle dita soltanto per guardarlo negli occhi: era tremendamente serio. «E va bene così. Mi sono fatto soltanto trasportare dal momento...non posso permettermi complicazioni, lo sai, no? Non ora che devo riprendere in mano la mia vita. Sarà come un nuovo inizio per me, Lou.»

Louis annuì, cercando di non far notare al ragazzo quanto fosse teso o che i suoi occhi fossero lucidi perché ancora una volta si era inferto una sconfitta da solo. Si disse che Harry avesse ragione: per lui sarebbe stato meglio vivere quel nuovo inizio senza zavorre. Sarebbe stato un nuovo inizio per entrambi.

A Louis, però, sembrava soltanto l'inizio della fine, la sua.


	5. Capitolo Cinque

Quel pomeriggio Harry aveva passato un'ora e mezza su un treno e poi su un autobus. E non stava andando in una direzione qualsiasi, ma sempre più a nord, verso Manchester. Aveva detto a sua madre che sarebbe andato a trovare Gemma: la verità era che durante la sua ultima notte alla clinica aveva fatto una cazzata con Louis e ora gli toccava di rimediare. Pensava, tornando a casa, di dimenticare quegli occhi blu che prima lo scrutavano curiosi e poi si nascondevano, ma la realtà si era mostrata ben diversa dalla sua immaginazione. La realtà era percepire ancora le mani di Louis sulla sua schiena, era sentire il suo odore di tabacco sulla felpa grigia, disegnarlo ancora una volta sul suo taccuino, sognare le sue labbra e lui.

_Sempre e solo lui_.

La realtà, però, era anche averlo respinto nella sala comune l'ultima sera: quella del _nuovo inizio_ era stata soltanto una storiella inventata su due piedi perché con il suo ritorno a Holmes Chapel non era cambiato proprio nulla. E non serviva tornare davvero a casa per verificarlo perché Harry conosceva il suo destino in quelle campagne inglesi: quella volta, però, la paura, la stessa che aveva visto negli occhi di Louis sul tetto, aveva prevalso. Fu l'idea di rivederlo, oltre al bisogno di allontanarsi dal suo paesino, che lo spinse a salire su quei mezzi pubblici. Non li prendeva neanche a Londra, non era abituato. In verità, a Harry non piaceva affatto sprecare ore e ore alla settimana per spostarsi da un capo all'alto della città, trovarsi in mezzo a tutta quella folla e non poter pensare in santa pace. La sua moto, invece, andava veloce e così faceva anche Harry: sempre alla costante ricerca di qualcosa che gli cambiasse la giornata, che la rendesse particolare o semplicemente degna di essere vissuta. La moto, però, quel pomeriggio non poteva prenderla e gli ordini di Anne non andavano discussi.

Stava ritornando nel luogo che l'aveva tenuto prigioniero per mesi con uno spirito del tutto rinnovato e stava entrando alla Saint James da vincitore: si reggeva sulle proprie gambe, le cicatrici erano quasi sparite e quel broncio sul viso era scomparso a favore di un'espressione rilassata, un'espressione che i dipendenti di quella clinica non gli avevano mai visto, ad eccezione di Louis. Quest'ultimo, però, non era mai stato soltanto un dipendente: era stato un motivo per sorridere e ora rappresentava una possibilità, quella di essere felice _almeno per un po'_, prima di ritornare a Londra, dove l'università e Charles lo avrebbero esautorato.

Varcò l'ingresso con un sorriso sulle labbra e salutò Barbara, l'anziana receptionist, che sgranò gli occhi vedendolo: tutti pensavano che Harry Styles non avrebbe più rimesso piede in quelle quattro mura bianche, eppure. Eppure, non avevano considerato minimamente Louis Tomlinson. Neanche Harry lo aveva fatto, dopotutto.

«Dov'è Louis?» Glielo chiese con così tanta speranza nella voce che la sentì quasi tremolare, così fragile e sottile.

«È nel bel mezzo del turno pomeridiano, tesoro.» Si dispiacque persino Barbara per aver infranto le sue speranze. «Puoi aspettarlo qui, se vuoi. Stacca alle otto in punto.»

Quasi si rinvigorì a quella sua osservazione, poi guardò l'orologio e sbuffò: mancava più di un'ora alle otto. Occupò il tempo come meglio poté: parlò con la signora Barbara del più e del meno, scrisse un messaggio da consegnare a Louis su un fogliettino rosa, gironzolò per la sala comune incontrando i suoi vecchi _compagni di avventura_, come la signora Mary, e poi si intrufolò per la tromba delle scale. Sperò di non incontrare il dottor Winston con il suo camice bianco svolazzante e quello sguardo sempre incattivito prima di raggiungere l'ultimo piano: la meta era il tetto anche quella volta, così come lo era stato quella notte.

Non appena aprì la porta, l'aria fredda di novembre lo investì prepotentemente, ma non gli importò più di tanto: lo spettacolo che si aprì davanti agli occhi ricompensava tutti i brividi e il futuro raffreddore. Il sole stava tramontando e tingeva di rosso il cielo grigio di Manchester: dava pennellate rossastre sui mattoni della torre del municipio, si rifletteva sulle superfici vetrate dei grattacieli più moderni e sembrava quasi voler cambiare il colore dell'acqua del fiume Irwell. Doveva disegnarlo assolutamente quel panorama mozzafiato: prese il taccuino e la piccola matita spuntata dalla tasca interna del cappotto di camoscio e cominciò a disegnare le linee dure e spezzate dei grattacieli o quelle più morbide dell'orizzonte in lontananza, mentre con il polpastrello sfumava la grafite per simulare le luci e ombre. Ed era un peccato che non avesse dei colori con sé per fermare quell'immagine che tanto gli aveva scaldato il cuore, ma cercò di fare del suo meglio con quella mina morbida intensificando il suo tratto nei punti dove il rosso era più acceso e rendendolo più blando lì dove gli edifici riflettevano quella luce: dopotutto, l'architettura era il gioco sapiente, corretto e magnifico dei volumi raggruppati sotto la luce, così diceva anche il grande _Le Corbusier_.

In meno di dieci minuti Harry terminò il suo disegno: succedeva sempre così. Si avventava su quei fogli con bramosia e con le sue mani che fremevano dalla voglia di imprimere le sue sensazioni e poi finiva per ritrovarsi con la grafite grigia sulle dita e sul naso o la gomma da cancellare tra i capelli. Finiva per trovarsi stravolto dalla sua stessa arte e assumeva un po' l'aspetto che aveva dopo il sesso, quello bello però.

Harry aspettò un'altra ora su quel tetto, calciando qualche sassolino con gli stivaletti neri e affondando le mani nelle tasche calde: nessuna attesa era stata più straziante di quella. Ad un tratto, pensò anche di essere ridicolo ad aspettarlo lassù e che Louis non si sarebbe neanche presentato: poi, scuoteva la testa e si dava dello stupido. Sarebbe andato sul tetto, Louis lo avrebbe fatto. Sicuramente aveva sentito la sua mancanza, così come Harry aveva sentito la sua. Non era una speranza quella che aveva sul petto, ma quasi una certezza.

_Tum, tum, tum._

All'improvviso, sentì dei passi affrettati sulle scale. Non seppe neanche se fosse il suo cuore o davvero i passi di qualcuno per le scale e neanche spiegarsi perché il suo cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata al suono stridente della porta che si apriva: qualcosa gli suggeriva che non fosse la paura di essere scoperto su quel tetto dalla sicurezza, ma rivederlo. Rivedere lui in carne e ossa dopo soltanto una settimana di distanza forzata.

Si voltò con quel suo sorriso impaziente sul viso, quello che non riusciva a trattenere e che gli scavava due fossette sulle guance, e finalmente lo vide così come non lo aveva mai visto. Lo vide come un ragazzo, un ragazzo come lui, apparentemente senza grandi responsabilità sulle spalle e senza la sua uniforme bianca. Soltanto in quel momento, si accorse quanto gli fosse mancata anche la sua espressione accigliata sul volto. I capelli, però, perennemente scompigliati non erano cambiati e si sposavano perfettamente con gli indumenti che indossava: uno skinny jeans nero, una felpa rossa più grande della sua taglia e un giubbetto di jeans imbottito. Sembrava un ragazzino, così diverso da quell'aria adulta che Harry gli aveva sempre visto addosso. Era inutile dire che a Harry piacesse anche quel Louis. Perché ormai era palese che il riccio avesse sviluppato un certo interesse verso l'infermiere e non aveva più intenzione di celare le sue emozioni. Aveva provato sulla sua pelle quanto potesse essere imprevedibile la vita e, fin a quando sarebbe rimasto nei dintorni, Louis avrebbe rivoluzionato la sua. Di questo ne era certo.

«Che diavolo ci fai qua?»

«Mi annoiavo a Holmes Chapel e sono venuto qui.»

«Qui? In clinica?» domandò sconcertato. «Di tutti i posti che ci sono a Manchester proprio qui?»

«Qui, Louis. Mi mancava il ping-pong e la vista dal tetto.»

«Solo questo?» provò a chiedere Louis e Harry riuscì a leggere un barlume di malizia nei suoi occhi, così diversi da come li aveva visti quell'ultima notte passata insieme nella sala comune: lucidi per la tristezza, ma allo stesso tempo spenti di ogni emozione.

«In realtà, sono venuto qui per vederti ancora una volta nella tua uniforme bianca...» si avvicinò sempre di più al ragazzo che, invece, era rimasto fermo sulla soglia della porta. «...però, devo dire che anche così non sei male. Anzi, la divisa bianca ti ingrassa un po'.»

Ovviamente, Harry non pensava minimamente quello che aveva detto: adorava, però, infastidire Louis e vedergli sul viso i tratti della sua esasperazione, come gli occhi socchiusi in due fessure blu oppure la mascella contratta.

«A te, invece, l'aria di casa ha fatto male...in coma sembravi più intelligente.»

«Ma se neanche parlavo.»

«Appunto.»

Harry non riuscì a trattenere una risata, di quelle genuine che facevano vibrare il cuore stanco di Louis anche dopo una giornata di lavoro. Presto si unì anche l'infermiere a quel suono tanto dolce e Harry non poté far altro che allargare le braccia per invitarlo in un abbraccio: non dovette pregarlo come quella notte, Louis non esitò e in pochi secondi si ritrovò finalmente stretto tra quelle braccia forti, mentre il riccio non perse occasione di inalare quel profumo di tabacco che gli era mancato tanto. Trovava perfetta l'unione dei loro odori: vaniglia lui, tabacco l'altro. Dolce e amaro, due opposti che si univano per formare un connubio perfetto.

«Mi sei mancato, Lou.»

«Anche tu, Harry.»

Lo dissero in un sussurro: le loro parole volarono quasi con il vento che soffiava impetuoso su quel tetto, mentre le loro braccia si stringevano e poi si lasciavano andare un attimo dopo.

«Quindi che si fa?» Harry si schiarì la voce prima di parlare, per non tradire l'emozione che aveva provato con quel contatto effimero.

«_Io_ vado a giocare a calcio.» indicò persino il borsone sportivo che aveva su una spalla contenente il suo cambio e che Harry non aveva notato.

Ottimo, a Harry sarebbe piaciuto vederlo con dei calzoncini, con i muscoli che guizzavano per lo sforzo e la concentrazione sul volto.

«Bene, allora andiamo.» Non perse tempo, fece per superarlo e raggiungere le scale.

«No, no. _Io_ vado, _tu_ torni a casa.» Il palmo di Louis si aprì sul cappotto di Harry per fermarlo: era così piccola e arrossata dal freddo la sua mano rispetto al petto ampio dell'altro, sembrava quasi scomparire, eppure Harry non poté fare a meno di notare quanto stesse bene addosso a lui. «Tua madre lo sa che sei qui?»

«Ho ventuno anni, _Louis_. E comunque sì, mamma sa che sono da Gemma.»

«Ma non lo sei.» sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Okay, non lo era precisamente. Si trovava, però, nella sua stessa città: era la stessa cosa, no?

«Va bene, non preoccuparti.» Alzò i palmi delle mani verso l'altro in segno di resa, prima di fare un passo avanti, scontrandosi con la spalla di Louis. «Me ne torno a casa...il prossimo autobus dovrebbe partire tra mezz'ora.»

Nessun saluto, mani in tasca, i denti a martoriare il labbro inferiore e giù per le scale della clinica. Deluso e amareggiato per le parole dell'infermiere, impulsivo perché non capiva proprio Louis alcune volte e dava il peggio di sé. Non lo aveva neanche salutato. Perché solitamente Harry era solare, era vita ed era colore, ma Louis era l'unico - insieme a suo padre – capace di renderlo così: triste, ferito, solo, come quella notte sul tetto. Louis era capace persino di togliergli i colori. Aveva percepito quel calore, rosso come il fuoco, nel loro abbraccio anche se per pochi istanti, ma non aveva fatto lo stesso nelle sue parole. Gli piacevano quei _battibecchi_ tra loro, a Harry sembravano quasi dolci, ma preferiva l'ironia e non l'acidità in Louis. Era così evidente che fosse tornato a Manchester soltanto per incontrarlo!

Si ritrovò in strada certo del fatto che non sarebbe tornato a Holmes Chapel quella sera perché, forse, sarebbe andato davvero da Gemma: avrebbero potuto guardare un film, mangiare una pizza e poi infilarsi sotto il piumone per raccontarsi la loro giornata. Harry non avrebbe avuto granché da dire, ma Gemma sì e a lui piaceva da impazzire la parlantina di sua sorella. Stava quasi per attraversare l'incrocio quando sentì qualcuno chiamarlo da lontano. E non era soltanto qualcuno, era Louis. Quell'ossimoro vivente.

«Harry!»

Era Louis che lo urlava con le mani davanti le labbra sottili per amplificare il suo richiamo, ma il riccio lo avrebbe sentito in ogni caso. Si fermò sotto il semaforo, le mani sempre in tasca nel cappotto caldo e uno strano sorriso che combatteva contro il suo orgoglio per appropriarsi delle labbra color fragola.

«Harry.»

«Sì?»

_Fai il disinvolto, fai il disinvolto, non dargli soddisfazione_. Lo pensarono entrambi, mentre si squadravano a vicenda. Harry lo guardava cercando di non perdersi neanche un po' del suo imbarazzo e Louis cercava di fare del suo meglio per non far tremare la sua voce alle sue successive parole.

«Vieni con me. Mi vedrai giocare a calcio.»

«Davvero?»

«Muoviti, siamo già in ritardo e dobbiamo prendere anche l'autobus.»

Imprevedibile, ecco cosa era Louis. Per gli altri quel ragazzo avrebbe potuto avere anche una vita tranquilla, divisa tra il lavoro, la famiglia e poche distrazioni, ma quando incontrava il riccio tutti i suoi piani sembravano cambiare appositamente per lui. Sapeva che fosse difficile da accettare e Harry lo aveva capito: aveva capito che a volte fosse più di impaccio che di compagnia a Louis, ma non importava. Il maggiore si era sentito solo per troppo tempo, doveva solo abituarsi alla presenza un po' ingombrante di Harry. Perché se per Louis Harry era imprevedibilità, il riccio voleva diventare abitudine, nonostante il suo ritorno a Londra pendesse sulla sua testa come una spada di Damocle. Non doveva pensarci ora, però, perché era su un autobus con una trentina di persone intorno e riusciva a vedere soltanto Louis.

Quest'ultimo si guardava intorno, ogni tanto scoccando occhiatacce al riccio perché lo scopriva a fissarlo, ogni tanto sbuffando per il loro ritardo. Lo aveva visto digitare qualche frase sullo schermo del suo cellulare, ma non ne aveva letta neanche la metà: i suoi occhi erano troppo concentrati a imprimere nella mente i dettagli delle sue mani per poi disegnarli più tardi nel suo taccuino. Polsi fini, dita affusolate, unghia smangiucchiate. Sembravano le mani di un ragazzino, ma a Harry le avrebbe volute avere tanto su di lui.

E le ebbe su di sé due volte quella sera.

La prima volta, Louis poggiò il palmo della mano sulla sua coscia per avvertirlo di scendere dall'autobus: erano arrivati alla loro meta. La seconda volta, Harry sedeva sugli spalti che circondavano il campetto da calcio: era lì da solo, nonostante tanti occhi curiosi lo guardassero e si chiedessero chi fosse. Poi, Louis arrivò dagli spogliatoi di fretta nella sua divisa bianca e con qualcosa di blu nella mano destra: Harry seguì attentamente la sua traiettoria deviare e dirigersi verso di lui. Un secondo dopo, Louis lo raggiunse sugli spalti e cercò di infilargli malamente un cappellino di lana blu.

«Ti presto questo, così non prendi troppo freddo e non ti ammali.»

Poi, così come era arrivato, se ne andò. Harry non riuscì neanche a dire grazie per la sua accortezza, che Louis già sgambettava sul campo e salutava i suoi amici, che ora non lo guardavano più.

Harry, però, guardava loro. Eccome se li guardava.

Se ci fosse stata più luce a illuminare gli spalti avrebbe preso in mano il taccuino e avrebbe schizzato uno a uno quei muscoli che vedeva sotto fatica e i volti concentrati dalla voglia di segnare e di difendere la propria rete. Osservava per lo più Louis nella sua divisa bianca che copriva in pochi secondi grandi distanze, lo osservava rubare la palla agli avversari, andare nell'altra metà del campo, imprecare per il goal mancato, esultare per il goal inferto. Ed era così bello vederlo felice, saltellare con i suoi compagni di squadra e fare la linguaccia al portiere quando si girava di spalle: sembrava un ragazzino in quel momento e a Harry piaceva tanto vederlo spensierato.

Era così assorto dai suoi pensieri che non si accorse neanche del suo arrivo un'ora dopo: non era solo, però. Insieme a Louis, sudato e con il fiatone, si avvicinò un ragazzo più alto e muscoloso: decisamente non il suo tipo, ma Harry non poté evitare di pensare che fosse bello con la sua barba incolta sul viso, quei penetranti occhi castani, il sorriso dolce presente sulle labbra carnose. Un sorriso dolce come il suo, il riccio non l'aveva mai visto: conosceva quello malizioso di Zayn, quello insicuro di Niall, quello confortante di sua madre.

«Liam.»

«Harry.»

Ci furono le presentazioni di rito e una stretta di mano, possente quella del ragazzo, proprio come piaceva a Harry. Presto, il riccio scoprì che Liam gli avrebbe fatto compagnia per qualche minuto.

«Il tempo di farmi una doccia veloce!» disse Louis, sparendo in un baleno negli spogliatoi.

Si guardarono un po' in imbarazzo i due, incerti su come rompere il ghiaccio tra loro. Harry non sapeva quasi nulla su di lui, se non quello che Louis gli aveva raccontato di tanto in tanto: aveva un pub ed erano amici da tempo. Liam, d'altro canto, conosceva fin troppo di Harry: nei mesi passati lo aveva conosciuto tramite il filtro blu degli occhi di Louis.

«Allora...» cominciò a dire Liam curioso. «Come va? Louis mi ha accennato qualcosa del tuo incidente.»

«Benone. Sto continuando la fisioterapia da casa, ma tra qualche settimana dovrei tornare a Londra...sai, l'università...»

«Ah sì, giusto! Louis mi ha detto che vuoi essere un architetto!»

Accidenti, quante cose Louis aveva detto al suo amico: Harry non sapeva se esserne lusingato o infastidito.

«Ci provo.» Fece spallucce, infilando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, perché in quel momento l'università e il rimettersi in pari con i corsi da seguire gli sembrava quasi impossibile. «A te come va il pub?»

«Il giovedì non è molto movimentato...quindi ho lasciato soltanto un paio di ragazzi a gestirlo. È piccolo...però, mi dà soddisfazioni.» affermò, mentre faceva qualche esercizio di stretching. «Dirò a Louis di portartici una sera.»

Harry ridacchiò: non sapeva neanche se ci sarebbe stata un'altra sera tra loro due. Louis non gli era sembrato così felice di vederlo sul tetto della clinica e non gli erano sfuggite le occhiatacce che gli aveva rivolto sull'autobus per il loro ritardo.

«Louis non mi sembrava così felice di vedermi...non so se ci sarà una prossima volta, Liam.» spiegò davanti all'espressione confusa dell'altro.

«Harry, Louis può essere un po' sulle sue a volte perché non si fida molto degli altri...però, ti posso assicurare che è felice di vederti...» si interruppe, guardandosi intorno con fare sospetto, poi aggiunse «...parlava di te ancora prima che ti svegliassi, quindi non preoccuparti!».

«Davvero?»

Liam si morse il labbro inferiore davanti all'espressione sorpresa del riccio. Louis lo avrebbe ucciso, lo avrebbe fatto a pezzettini, lo avrebbe dato in pasto ai leoni. C'erano infinite possibilità riguardo la fine di Liam, ma non poté evitare di essere onesto.

«Davvero.» confermò con un sorriso. «Ma non dirgli che te l'ho detto, altrimenti Louis mi ucciderà.»

A Harry si scaldò il cuore: insomma, Louis sembrava sempre una roccia. Poche volte gli aveva letto la debolezza negli occhi, anzi soltanto due: dopo il bacio e al momento dei saluti. Quasi volle abbracciare Liam per quella confessione che non avrebbe fatto a nessuno: gli piaceva tenere le cose che riguardavano Louis per sé, gli sembrava quasi di preservarlo dalle cattiverie della gente, dal resto del mondo, dalla sua stessa vita a Londra.

Ridacchiarono insieme per poi tornare seri un istante dopo. Rimaneva, però, sui loro volti quel sorriso caldo, mentre il ghiaccio iniziale si era sciolto. E come avrebbe potuto non farlo davanti a quel ragazzo? Un orsetto, ecco cosa gli sembrava Liam, come quello che era solito stringere al petto quando era soltanto un bambino e aveva paura del buio della notte. Negli ultimi anni, stringeva Niall e Zayn, pochi mesi fa aveva stretto sua sorella quando si era svegliato dal coma. Il tono rassicurante di Liam portò Harry a chiedersi se anche Louis stringesse il suo amico nei momenti difficili: le sue braccia forti sembravano un porto sicuro e non aveva dubbi. Liam era quello che Zayn, Niall e Gemma erano per lui.

«Interrompo qualcosa?» Louis li guardava a qualche metro di distanza un po' diffidente, non capendo cosa avessero da sorridere in quel modo quei due: insomma, si conoscevano soltanto da un quarto d'ora.

Ed era vero che Liam e Harry non avevano molte cose in comune, ma avevano Louis e forse questo sarebbe bastato a porre le basi di un'amicizia.

«Assolutamente, Liam mi parlava del suo pub.»

Harry cercò di suonare convincente, anche se l'aspetto di Louis in quel momento minava la sua credibilità: indossava sempre il suo jeans nero, la felpa rossa e il giubbetto di jeans imbottito, ma il riccio non poté non soffermarsi sui dettagli che era solito notare in lui. Le guance erano rosse forse per il calore dell'acqua della doccia, i capelli lisci sempre scompigliati ma più morbidi dal momento che erano ancora un po' umidi e il suo odore...un odore che Harry aveva sentito su Louis soltanto quando lo aveva baciato o abbracciato: vaniglia, il suo odore. Quel profumo che fino a quel momento era stato solo di Harry ora era anche di Louis e al solo pensiero delle loro essenze che si mescolavano non poté che percepire dei brividi sulla pelle fredda.

«Dovresti portarlo al pub una volta, no?»

«Si è appena rimesso da un coma, Liam...non so neanche se possa bere in realtà.» affermò in tono saccente Louis, quel tono che mandava in bestia Harry: era più piccolo di lui e non aveva grandi conoscenze in ambito medico, ma non era un bambino.

Insomma, aveva fatto le sue esperienze e aveva ben ventuno anni: Harry avrebbe voluto un amico – e va bene, forse qualcosa di più – ora che era uscito dalla clinica, non un infermiere.

«Ehi, io sono ancora qui.» ribatté, sventolando la mano davanti al viso di Louis che gliela scansò con la sua ridacchiando, mentre accendeva una sigaretta: ecco, gli equilibri erano stati di nuovo ristabiliti. Harry era vaniglia e Louis tabacco. «E poi, posso bere una birra.»

A dire la verità non lo sapeva, perché non aveva proprio ascoltato le raccomandazioni del dottor Winston la settimana scorsa: voleva soltanto andare via il prima possibile. Comunque, non volle dare soddisfazioni all'infermiere.

«Per ora, pensiamo a cenare, Harry. Ti aspettiamo?» chiese Louis guardando Liam.

_Dì di no, dì di no, dì di no._ Si ritrovò a pensare Harry, sentendosi anche in colpa.

Liam parve capirlo: rifiutò gentilmente e li salutò, utilizzando la scusa del pub per rifugiarsi nello spogliatoio a prendere le sue cose e andare via.

Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quell'_appuntamento_ con Louis – in realtà, non sapeva neanche se poteva chiamarlo così dal momento che si era presentato all'improvviso e si era infilato prepotentemente nei suoi piani – ma avrebbe voluto che fossero soltanto loro due, come nella sala comune, come sul tetto.

Qualche minuto più tardi, Louis portò Harry in una bakery soltanto per rimpinzarsi di cioccolata calda e ciambelle: il riccio lo guardò per tutto il tempo confuso, mentre rigirava tra le mani la sua tazza di caffè nero e mangiucchiava il suo pezzo di cheese-cake. Erano passate le dieci, non avevano cenato con cibi appropriati e il ragazzo davanti a sé inzuppava la ciambella nella tazza: non era decisamente la dieta che lui seguiva a Londra e neanche quella che seguiva a Holmes Chapel. Non era totalmente contrario ai cibi con troppi zuccheri o al cibo spazzatura, ma ci teneva a viziare il suo corpo con del cibo sano, che gli ristorasse anche la mente e il cuore. Per questo, Harry ritagliava sempre un po' di tempo per dedicarsi alla cucina: amava sentire il rumore del sugo ribollire nella pentola la domenica mattina, il mix di farine che sceglieva per fare la pizza o quel profumino succulento che si sprigionava in casa quando c'era l'arrosto nel forno. Tuttavia, non si prendeva tutti i meriti, quello che sapeva sulla cucina lo doveva soltanto alla signora Anna e a sua madre.

Dall'altra parte del tavolo, Louis si gustava la sua cena squadrandolo con un sopracciglio alzato e un broncio sulle labbra sottili. Sembrava un bambino, ma aveva tutte le ragioni per farlo.

_Caffè._ _Harry Styles beveva caffè. Nero e senza zucchero._

Rabbrividì ancora quando quell'odore gli invase le narici: lo aveva evitato per tutta la settimana e ora tutti i suoi sforzi erano stati vanificati dalla _Bella Addormentata_.

«Che c'è?» bofonchiò a bocca piena all'ennesima occhiata eloquente del riccio: se qualcuno avesse dovuto lamentarsi tra i due, quello avrebbe dovuto essere Louis.

«Per te è normale dopo un allenamento ingurgitare tutti questi zuccheri?»

«Devo recuperare le forze!» ribatté offeso, mentre Harry lo trucidava con un'occhiataccia. «O mio Dio, non dirmi che sei uno di quelli fissati con la linea, i cibi biologici e _bla bla bla_.» Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo, mentre passava un fazzoletto sulle labbra per ripulirle dalla glassa della ciambella.

«Non sono un _fissato_.» decretò l'altro. «Ci tengo a mangiare bene e mi piace cucinare...è un delitto?»

«No, però bevi caffè, nero e senza zucchero. Per me sei come satana, Harry.»

«Cosa c'è di male?» Si mise sulla difensiva, convinto che Louis avesse una strana teoria persino sul caffè. «Ho cominciato a berlo dal liceo per tenermi sveglio durante la notte per studiare e ora, all'università, non posso farne proprio a meno. Come le affronto altrimenti le nottate al computer per terminare i miei progetti?»

«Touché.» Alzò le mani in segno di resa e poi prese la seconda ciambella. «Però, non guardarmi così soltanto perché a me piace rimpinzarmi di porcherie e a te piace cucinare cose salutari.»

«A me non piace solo cucinare..._io_ _sono bravo a cucinare_, Lou.»

«E sei anche modesto a quanto pare.»

«È una delle poche cose che so fare oltre a disegnare...perché dovrei sminuirmi?»

Louis alla domanda di Harry non sapeva proprio rispondere perché era il primo a essere sminuito in ogni occasione e, alla fine, si era convinto anche lui di quello che le persone arrivavano a pensare di lui: Louis non era abbastanza.

«Dove hai imparato?» chiese, schiarendo la voce soltanto per non perdersi nei suoi pensieri grigi. 

«Dopo il diploma mia madre ha portato me e Gemma in Italia...è stato un viaggio soltanto tra noi, uno dei più belli. Mi sono sentito come uno di quei giovani aristocratici dell'Ottocento che facevano il Grand Tour...soltanto con meno possibilità economiche e più divertimento.» Louis ridacchiò, anche se per lui la visione di Harry come un giovane aristocratico inglese che girovagava per l'Europa con il suo taccuino in mano non era poi così strana da concepire. «Soltanto a Roma ho riempito di schizzi e disegni due taccuini e me ne sono innamorato: la sua storia si percepisce in ogni vicolo, in ogni edificio e si sente persino nell'aria, Lou. Alloggiavamo in una pensioncina, una di quelle con le signore che cucinano per una tavolata intera e non sono mai stanche di farlo...ed è lì che ho imparato la maggior parte delle cose che so. A pranzo e a cena entravo in cucina e quelle signore erano così felici di avermi tra i piedi e di insegnarmi le basi! Da quel momento in poi non ho mai smesso di cucinare...»

«Sembra davvero bello, Harry.»

«Lo è!» esclamò felice. «L'unica cosa negativa è che Niall e Zayn mi sfruttano...costringono sempre me a cucinare per tutti.»

«Io e mia sorella non cuciniamo quasi mai. Fino a pochi anni fa non avevo mai toccato una pentola o una padella per cucinare davvero...poi...»

«Poi, ti sei iscritto all'università e hai capito che per sopravvivere avresti dovuto imparare a farlo!» lo interruppe Harry con un sorriso e Louis pensò che fosse davvero un peccato cancellarlo con le parole che avrebbe detto, ma fuoriuscirono dalle sue labbra in modo automatico, non ci fu proprio modo di fermarle.

«Più o meno.» la sua voce gracchiò. «Più che altro, non c'era più mia madre che mi preparava i rifornimenti per tutta la settimana. Cucinavamo – perché l'aiutavo anche io, ma finivo per combinare soltanto guai - la domenica e poi mi metteva tutto in quei Tupperware, quelli della pubblicità, così che li potessi portare a Manchester e non morire avvelenato con le mie stesse mani.»

Louis lo disse a sguardo basso, concentrandosi su quello che rimaneva della sua cena, solo le briciole delle ciambelle sul piattino e le punte delle dita appiccicose per via della glassa. E gli dispiaceva di aver rovinato la leggerezza di quella serata, ma non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi: nulla era stato pesato o calcolato, tutto era stato spontaneo.

_Spontaneo, vero, inaspettato._

Inaspettato come la mano grande di Harry che si posò su quella piccola e delicata di Louis, come il brivido che gli percorse la schiena quando il freddo argento dei suoi anelli incontrò la sua pelle calda e come il pollice che cominciò ad accarezzargli il dorso.

Harry non disse nessun inutile _mi dispiace _e Louis per la seconda volta gliene fu grato: non sarebbe servito ad arginare il dolore e quel vuoto che sentiva nel petto al ricordo di sua madre che trotterellava in cucina per preparargli i suoi manicaretti preferiti. Apprezzava, però, quella vicinanza: era delicata, presente ma non invadente, così come era Harry.

«E ora non cucini più perché ti ricorda lei?» chiese sottilmente il riccio senza mai fermare le sue carezze.

Louis sospirò: non c'era modo di dimenticarsi di _lei_. Era in tutto. Era persino nell'aria che respirava quando un odore particolare raggiungeva i suoi sensi e lo riportava a qualche esperienza condivisa con lei. Era anche in Louis perché con il passare degli anni era arrivato ad assomigliare così tanto alla sua mamma, soprattutto caratterialmente.

«Tutto mi ricorda Johannah, Harry.» Alzò lo sguardo e il suo blu incontrò il verde limpido dell'altro, fondendosi nel suo dolore e nell'empatia che gli dimostrava sempre quel ragazzo. «Piuttosto, non voglio sporcare il ricordo dei suoi pranzi o delle sue cene con i casini che potrei combinare...nessuno potrebbe sostituirla, nemmeno io, anzi soprattutto io. Non sarei mai alla sua altezza.»

_Essere abbastanza, mai. Louis non lo era mai._

«Non devi sostituire il suo ricordo né nel tuo cuore, né in quello delle tue sorelle. Però, puoi affiancarlo, no? Sono convinto che le tue sorelle sarebbero felici di fare con te qualcosa che faceva vostra madre. È pur sempre un bel modo per ricordarla, no?»

Louis si ritrovò a sorridere, forse per specchiare il sorriso rassicurante di Harry, poi mormorò un «possibile» che fuoriuscì lievemente dalle sue labbra sottili.

«E...Louis?»

«Sì?»

«Tu sei all'altezza di tutto.» Perché ogni tanto aveva bisogno che qualcuno glielo ricordasse. «Un giorno, ti insegnerò a cucinare qualcosa di mangiabile, okay? Così non avvelenerai nessuno.»

«Farò arrendere anche te, Harry.»

«Non credo...e poi lo sai, no? Non mi arrendo mai.»

Un sorriso sghembo, una fossetta, quella sinistra, un occhiolino malfatto e uno sguardo all'orologio. Harry lasciò la mano di Louis sul tavolino e indossò il cappotto. Era già ora di andare via, altrimenti avrebbe perso l'ultimo autobus per Holmes Chapel e poi «_chi se la sente mia madre_!» sbuffò a Louis, che imitò i suoi gesti e andò a pagare il conto, non con poche lamentele da parte del riccio che avrebbe voluto offrirgli quella cena così strana. Erano entrambi testardi, questo si sapeva, e nulla li trattenne dal bisticciare per tutto il tragitto per la contesa di quel pagamento. Smisero soltanto quando arrivarono alla fermata del bus del riccio, già fermo e più vuoto che pieno.

Louis si fermò a guardare Harry, che si stringeva nel suo cappotto, e notò che portasse ancora il suo cappellino blu per proteggersi dal vento mancuniano: ci teneva a quel cappellino perché lo aveva fatto la sua Nana, ma non lo chiese indietro. Sapeva che, in qualche modo, Harry se ne sarebbe preso cura.

«Beh, sembra proprio che debba andare.»

«Vai, altrimenti ti lascerà qui.» Lanciò uno sguardo all'autista che attendeva impaziente davanti alle porte anteriori del bus e capì che fosse arrivato il momento di salutare il riccio.

Fu lui a fare la prima mossa: lo abbracciò e chiunque conosceva almeno un po' Louis sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui fare il primo passo o prendere l'iniziativa. Non fu paragonabile all'abbraccio sul tetto oppure a quello nella sala comune perché durò troppo poco e c'erano fin troppe persone a guardarli, come l'autista o i passeggeri sul bus. Eppure, a Louis piacque tanto anche soltanto sentire il petto muscoloso di Harry scontrarsi con il suo e i suoi ricci sfiorargli la pelle del viso.

Un sorriso, un _ciao_ mormorato e via.

Harry era già sul suo autobus, l'autista chiudeva le porte e Louis lo guardava prendere il suo posto. Si distrasse per un attimo a guardare un'ambulanza passare come un fulmine su quella strada e Harry al suo posto non c'era più. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per sbriciare meglio nell'autobus, ma di Harry non c'era proprio traccia. Allarmato, guardò l'entrata e lo vide: stava discutendo animatamente con l'autista per scendere. Prima che Louis potesse avvicinarsi, l'autista sbuffò e gli permise di farlo così da andargli incontro.

«Harry? Cosa è successo?»

«Il tuo cellulare!»

«Cosa?»

«Dammi il tuo cellulare, Lou! Prima che quell'armadio venga qui e mi riporti con le sue cattive maniere sull'autobus!» Fece cenno con il capo all'autista corpulento e Louis cacciò dalla tasca il suo iPhone, un po' vecchiotto ma ancora funzionante. «Ti lascio il mio numero.»

«C-certo.» balbettò l'altro, concentrato sulle dita di Harry che picchiettavano sullo schermo del cellulare a una velocità impressionante.

«Ecco, ora hai il mio numero.» affermò soddisfatto, porgendogli l'iPhone. «Mi raccomando, scrivimi quando non sai cosa fare...potremmo replicare una serata come questa, no?»

Vuoto. Nella testa di Louis c'era soltanto vuoto. Harry voleva rivederlo. Louis stesso voleva rivedere Harry.

Si ridestò soltanto con il colpo di tosse che fece l'autista per sollecitarli e con Harry che roteò gli occhi infastidito dal poco tempo e dallo sguardo trucido dell'armadio alle sue spalle. Louis non ebbe il tempo neanche di annuire perché le labbra di Harry si scontrarono con le sue prepotentemente e non ci fu modo di impedirlo. Poi, scappò sull'autobus lasciandolo sul marciapiede con le labbra bollenti e prese il posto che dava sul finestrino soltanto per salutarlo con la mano. L'autobus partì in pochi secondi, lasciando ancora una volta il vuoto.

Era stato tutto così veloce. Veloce, freddo, caldo, intenso. Bello. Dannatamente bello. Spontaneo.

Ed era così bella la spontaneità di Harry: non ci aveva pensato molto e lo aveva baciato, ancora una volta. Era stato veloce, un bacio a fior di labbra, ma Louis ne sentiva ancora la pressione sulle sue di labbra: le sfiorò con le dita tremanti ed erano ancora calde.

Caldo, rosso. Il rosso a colorare le sue labbra e le sue guance grigie. Harry a colorare il suo mondo grigio.

Louis in quel momento si sentì in un turbinio di colori ed emozioni: confuso, felice, ansioso di sapere quando sarebbe stata la prossima volta che l'avrebbe rivisto. La attendeva già, eppure si era separato da lui soltanto qualche minuto prima.

Si sentì in quel modo fino al suo arrivo nel suo piccolo appartamento di Oxford Road e aprì il portone di legno scuro con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

«Sono tornato!» urlò, sperando di trovare a casa Charlotte, da sola e senza alcun ragazzo.

Lasciò cadere il borsone da calcio sul pavimento e si spogliò del giubbetto e delle Vans che aveva ai piedi. Avrebbe messo a posto più tardi, _forse._

«Sono qui sul divano!»

Il suo sorriso si aprì maggiormente all'ascolto di quella voce femminile remota perché era felice della sua presenza, anche se si trovava sul divano a sorseggiare una birra e con un pacchetto di patatine in mano: in quel momento, pensò a Harry – ancora – e alle sue manie salutiste...con i Tomlinson sarebbero servite a poco.

«Ehi.» mormorò Charlotte, facendo posto sul divano anche a suo fratello, che con poca grazia gli rubò la birra dalle mani e si sedette sul divano sistemando i piedi sul tavolino: però, non gli disse nulla perché sul viso di Louis scorgeva un sorriso ed era davvero raro trovarlo a fine serata, dopo il lavoro e il calcetto. «Cosa è successo oggi? Giornata buona?»

«Abbastanza.» affermò lui, deglutendo la birra ingurgitata. «La _Bella Add_ – ehm – Harry è venuto a trovarmi in clinica e poi è rimasto per l'allenamento...»

«Davvero? E come sta?»

«Bene, credo.»

«Ed è successo qualcosa?»

«Ho segnato qualche goal e ho mangiato due ciambelle.» rispose lui con le labbra a sfiorare l'apertura della bottiglia, appoggiata sul petto, e lo sguardo fisso e distratto sulla televisione, che trasmetteva un noioso reality.

Non era questo ciò che Charlotte avrebbe voluto ascoltare, ma sapeva che fosse inutile insistere con Louis: era così testardo e chiuso riguardo le sue emozioni. Sospirò e lo imitò, guardando in modo assente le immagini che scorrevano in televisione, mentre non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quando suo fratello sarebbe tornato il Louis che era soltanto qualche anno prima, prima della morte di sua madre, prima di Adam che non faceva altro che non ritenerlo alla sua altezza. Louis era straordinario prima che tutto quello accadesse. Il silenzio di suo fratello non era quello in cui sperava, ma aveva imparato ad accettarlo, soprattutto quella volta: lui sorrideva e se Harry aveva almeno una parte di quel merito era felice così. Andavano bene i silenzi se dietro quest'ultimi c'erano i sorrisi.

«Lottie?»

«Sì?»

«Ti va di cucinare domenica?»

Cucinare insieme, domenica, Johannah.

«Davvero?»

«Davvero. Un pranzo completo.» disse categorico. «Però, tu lavi i piatti perché il pomeriggio devo andare in clinica.»

«Affare fatto.»

Avrebbero cucinato insieme di domenica, come tanti anni fa. Magari sarebbe stato immangiabile, ma lo avrebbero fatto con il sorriso, come tanti anni fa.

Johannah ne sarebbe stata felice.


	6. Capitolo Sei

Louis non chiamò Harry. Non gli mandò un sms, né gli lasciò un messaggio in segreteria. Lo lasciò in rubrica quel numero, insieme agli altri che non chiamava mai. Dieci cifre che prese singolarmente non significavano nulla e che insieme significavano tutto grazie a una lettera inconfondibile - una H - che le raggruppava: erano una possibilità, quella che avrebbe potuto dare a quel ragazzo, ma anche a se stesso. A Louis, però, le possibilità non piacevano dal momento che lo deludevano sempre in un modo o nell'altro.

Era quasi metà novembre: il ragazzo guardava in faccia la realtà e quella gli suggeriva che Harry sarebbe tornato a Londra molto presto. Non poteva, non doveva, affezionarsi a lui - più di quanto già avesse fatto - perché non sarebbe sopravvissuto a un altro cuore spezzato e a un altro addio.

Tuttavia, fissava quel numero - ormai lo aveva imparato anche a memoria - ma le sue dita non riuscivano a compiere il minimo movimento. Era come un'opera d'arte, una di quelle che osservi da lontano e alla quale hai paura anche di avvicinarti. Non suscitava soltanto curiosità in Louis, ma anche numerose emozioni negative: _frustrazione _perché avrebbe voluto essere un altro e chiamarlo non preoccupandosi del domani; _rabbia_ perché nella sua testa si attuavano troppi meccanismi di difesa che gli impedivano di vivere pienamente; _paura_ perché ciò che cominciava a provare per quel ragazzo tutto ricci e fossette lo spaventava.

Cercava di fare l'uomo tutto d'un pezzo: era un infermiere che lavorava in una delle cliniche più prestigiose del Nord, a dicembre avrebbe compiuto ventiquattro anni e aveva delle responsabilità verso il suo lavoro e la sua famiglia. Non avrebbe dovuto farsi distrarre da un ragazzino che giocava con lui soltanto perché si annoiava tra le campagne inglesi. Lui, Louis Tomlinson, non era così. Non più. Non si sarebbe fatto abbindolare dall'amore...no, quello non era neanche amore. Era attrazione quella provata nei suoi confronti.

Ecco, così andava meglio.

Ingollò un'altra birra, perché gli permetteva di non pensare. Quella sera era anche peggio delle precedenti: era nell'appartamento di Oxford Road da solo perché Liam era sommerso dal lavoro del pub e Lottie era uscita con delle sue amiche e guardava svogliatamente una partita del Manchester United. Non aveva neanche indossato la sua maglietta da tifoso, quella con il suo cognome scritto in bella vista sulla schiena, e non riusciva neanche a incoraggiare la sua squadra come avrebbe dovuto tanto si sentiva strano, quasi inquieto. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva uno strano peso alla bocca dello stomaco che diminuiva soltanto con una birra dopo l'altra: ringraziò mentalmente Charlotte per averle comprate il giorno precedente dal momento che la sua serata non era cominciata nel migliore dei modi e qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe finita altrettanto peggio. Mentre seguiva distrattamente il pallone che si muoveva da un angolo all'altro del televisore, sentì squillare l'iPhone al suo fianco e sbuffò.

Quando c'era il calcio, Louis non c'era per nessuno: era la sua regola aurea e tutti lo sapevano.

Eppure, il cellulare squillò e squillò ancora una volta, due volte, tre volte. Quel numero sconosciuto non demordeva neanche davanti ai suoi silenzi. Fu un attimo, inaspettato, in cui decise di rispondere ed esternare tutto il suo cattivo umore al suo interlocutore.

«Pronto.» Non fu una domanda la sua, ma una piatta affermazione.

«_Louis?_» La voce di una donna, sottile, fragile come una foglia: Louis si mise in allerta, sedendosi composto sul divano.

«Sì? Sono io, chi parla?»

«_Sono Anne...Anne Twist, la mamma di Harry._»

«Ah...ehm, salve Anne.»

«_Scusa se ti chiamo a quest'ora, ma avevo bisogno di te e ho chiesto il tuo numero alla clinica._»

«Non preoccuparti, è successo qualcosa?»

«_Harry è con te?_»

«No, Anne...perché? È successo qualcosa?» Sentì la donna rilasciare un respiro pesante e un vociare di sottofondo riempire il silenzio tra loro.

«_Harry è uscito dopo pranzo e non è più rientrato. Non mi preoccuperei di solito, ma ha preso la moto stavolta e...e abbiamo litigato un attimo prima che andasse via_.»

Louis passò una mano sul viso a quella notizia: era certo che prima o poi Harry avrebbe dato di matto. Holmes Chapel, il Nord, la lontananza da Londra e da ciò che amava di più fare lo avevano esasperato tanto da tentare una fuga. Forse era tornato a Londra? Ma perché prendere la moto per una meta così lontana? A tutte quelle domande Louis non trovò risposta.

«P-posso provare a chiamarlo, okay?»

«_Non mi risponde, Louis...sono preoccupata. E se stesse male? S-se avesse fatto un altro incidente?_»

«No, Anne...potrebbe essere da Gemma?»

«_Gemma è qui questa settimana...ho un brutto presentimento_.»

«No, no, ascoltami: ora cercherò di mettermi in contatto con lui e ti farò avere subito notizie, okay?»

«_Grazie, Louis...sei un tesoro, grazie._»

Louis allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio soltanto per prendere un respiro profondo. Quando si calmò e riacquistò un po' della sua stoica lucidità lo prese ancora una volta in mano e trovò in un angolo recondito del suo petto un po' di coraggio per chiamare quel numero. Uno squillo, due squilli, tre squilli. Poi, il silenzio. Uno strano rumore. Una musica assordante e delle urla di sottofondo.

«Harry?»

«_C-chi sei?_»

«Harry, sono Louis. Louis Tomlinson.»

«_Ah._» Lo sentì dire prima di ridacchiare e borbottare qualcosa che non riuscì a comprendere.

«Stai bene?»

«_Ti ha chiamato mia madre?_»

Louis non sapeva mentire, neanche al telefono. «Sì, era abbastanza preoccupata...torna a casa, Harry.» Gli consigliò inutilmente perché l'altro si lasciò scappare un'altra risata agghiacciante.

«_Non avevo dubbi...perché avresti dovuto chiamarmi altrimenti? Chi sono io per te? Non sono nessuno, sono solo un numero sulla tua lunga lista di pazienti..._»

Era ubriaco, decisamente ubriaco. E Louis odiava avere quel tipo di conversazioni con le persone ubriache: aveva passato i drammi adolescenziali da un bel pezzo ormai, eppure Harry sembrava volergli fare rivivere quegli anni 'spensierati'.

«Sei ubriaco, Harry...Dove sei?»

«_Neanche ti preoccupi di smentirmi...wow, devo proprio valere poco per te se neanche mi prendi in considerazione._»

«Sono solo preoccupato per te...dove sei? Se me lo dicessi, verrei da te e parleremmo a quattrocchi.»

«_Non lo so dove sono, Louis...sono in un dannato locale nella tua cazzo di città a bere ed è tutto rosa qui e sto per avere un attacco epilettico con tutte queste luci del cazzo._»

«Aspettami lì, okay? Sto arrivando.» Non aspettò neanche la risposta di Harry, chiuse la chiamata e si infilò le scarpe per poi sbattere il portone dell'appartamento dietro le sue spalle.

All'_Old Fashioned_. Harry era finito in uno dei locali più alla moda della città, in una discoteca famosa per i suoi dj-set e per l'atmosfera rosa, tutta rosa. Tutto all'interno di quel locale rifletteva quel colore e a Louis, che ci aveva messo piede soltanto una volta con Liam per controllare la concorrenza, girava già la testa al solo pensiero di entrare in quell'edificio. Tuttavia, lo aveva promesso a Anne: avrebbe riportato suo figlio a casa o per lo meno lo avrebbe recuperato dalla discoteca impedendogli di fare altre stupidaggini.

Scese dall'autobus e camminò svelto con le mani in tasca fino alla sua meta: fuori dal locale c'erano soltanto poche persone a fumare l'ennesima sigaretta o a prendere aria pulita e il riccio non era tra queste. Erano soltanto le undici e quei locali erano soliti popolarsi soltanto a mezzanotte. Sbuffò al solo pensiero di dover entrare e affrontare la calca, il sudore, l'alcol e quel ritmo assordante: riuscì a farlo soltanto dopo aver preso un profondo respiro. A Louis non piaceva ballare, non piaceva neanche la folla. Storse il naso per abituarsi a quel nuovo ambiente con il solo scopo di trovare Harry: scandagliò con gli occhi chiusi in due fessure ogni angolo del locale e qualcuno gli rovesciò sulle sue adorate Vans nere anche uno stupido drink rosa. Non era lì da neanche dieci minuti e si sentiva già male, sentiva tutti muscoli irrigidirsi dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione.

Poi, lo vide muoversi.

Rosa anche lui. In mano aveva un drink e indossava una camicia di seta di quel colore a scoprirgli – perché era sbottonata fino allo sterno – il petto tonico. I capelli, più ricci a causa dell'umidità, gli ricadevano sulle tempie e un velo di sudore gli ricopriva la pelle dal momento che sembrava quasi brillare sotto le luci pulsanti rosa. Sembrava felice: gli occhi erano chiusi, sulle labbra c'era un sorriso rilassato e la testa lasciata morbida si muoveva insieme ai fianchi al ritmo accattivante che risuonava nella sala. Quella visione incantò Louis, ma avrebbe dovuto farlo imbestialire dal momento che Anne si era preoccupata così tanto per il figlio. Soltanto in un secondo momento vide delle mani estranee sporcare quella visione: mani grandi e callose che premevano sulla sua schiena, scivolavano su quella seta rosa che lo vestiva e che assecondavano i suoi movimenti sensuali soltanto per averlo più vicino al corpo. Louis neanche lo vide in viso quel ragazzo. Vide solo nero e rosso. Gelosia e rabbia inspiegabili dal momento che lui e Harry insieme non erano nulla e, se non avesse fatto quella promessa ad Anne, Louis sarebbe andato via senza creare il minimo disturbo. Cominciò a camminare nella loro direzione con uno schema preciso da seguire: avrebbe recuperato Harry e lo avrebbe portato fuori dal locale.

«Ehi tu, smamma.» sbottò al ragazzo-piovra, battendo la mano più volte sulla sua spalla.

«Cosa?» disse l'altro confuso: Louis non lo mise nemmeno a fuoco quel viso, per lui rimase soltanto colui che gli aveva sporcato la visione di un Harry che avrebbe voluto vedere soltanto lui.

«_Louis_? Ma cosa ci fai qui?» chiese il riccio, sbarrando gli occhi verdi lucidi come un animale braccato.

«Tu sta' zitto...con te faccio i conti dopo.» puntò l'indice sul suo petto, cercando di essere più minaccioso possibile. «Allora, te ne vai?» sbottò ancora rivolgendosi all'altro.

Neanche guardò Harry, lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò fuori dal locale con il cuore che batteva erratico contro il petto. Lo lasciò liberò soltanto quando arrivò nel vicolo adiacente all'Old Fashioned e poté rilasciare un respiro di sollievo. Ora c'era solo silenzio tra i due. Louis lanciava di sottecchi sguardi eloquenti a Harry che, con le spalle al muro di mattoncini, lo fissava massaggiandosi il polso: anche lui prendeva grandi respiri che gli facevano alzare e abbassare il petto vistosamente. Louis tremava, lo faceva anche Harry. Non gli aveva neanche permesso di prendere il cappotto: indossava ancora quella leggera camicia di seta. Sembravano due animali che si studiavano a vicenda, aspettando il momento opportuno per attaccare e saltarsi al collo. Poi, cominciarono: un botta e risposta cadenzato dai loro respiri affannati e dall'acqua che gocciolava dalla grondaia al di sopra di loro.

«Si può sapere cosa ti è preso poco fa?»

«Cosa mi è preso? Tua madre è quasi sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi a chilometri da qui e tu sei a bere e a strusciarti con un ragazzo che neanche conosci! E hai anche il coraggio di chiedere cosa mi è preso!»

«Ho ventuno anni e posso fare quello che voglio...a te e a mia madre non deve interessare!»

«A me non interessa, Harry. Puoi stare tranquillo e scoparti tutti gli sconosciuti che vuoi. Ma a tua madre...a lei sì che devi una spiegazione!»

«Ma vaffanculo, Louis...non sei nessuno per dirmi come devo comportarmi con mia madre! Pensa alla tua!»

Harry non pesò davvero quelle parole. Scivolarono inevitabilmente dalla sua bocca e Louis sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito perché non pensava che quelle labbra che lo avevano baciato e che lo avevano sanato avrebbero potuto ferirlo in quel modo così meschino. Cercò di arginare il dolore, di non pensare per davvero alla sua mamma e di recuperare lo stoicismo con il quale aveva vissuto fino a quel momento, prima che arrivasse Harry.

«Hai ragione, non sono nessuno...ma sono qualcuno che pagherebbe tutto l'oro del mondo per avere indietro sua madre e l'idea che tu ti comporti in quel modo con la tua mi fa vedere rosso, Harry. Perché sei così egoista, così preoccupato a ritrovare la tua libertà - una libertà che non hai neanche mai avuto - da non accorgerti neanche di quanto tua madre si preoccupi per te e per la tua felicità.» Lo disse tutto d'un fiato e con le parole che gli graffiarono la gola. «Mi ha chiamato stasera con il cuore in mano chiedendomi se fossi con me e io le ho promesso di venire a cercarti...ma non lo meriti. Tu, Harry, non meriti nulla.»

Non finì neanche di dirlo che Harry accorciò la distanza tra loro in pochi passi e gli prese il viso tremante - e non per il freddo - tra le mani.

_«Scusa, scusa, scusa, non volevo.» _ripeté come un mantra, mentre strofinava le sue labbra sulla guancia velata dalla barba di Louis, che rimase immobile con i gesti dell'altro a plasmarlo e a tenerlo insieme.

Perché Harry si era accorto soltanto in un secondo momento della pesantezza delle sue affermazioni e di quanto avrebbero potuto fargli male.

«_Scusa, scusa, scusa, non volevo.»_

Era ancora un ragazzino, ubriaco, che cercava di rincorrere una libertà che non gli era stata data: non era un uomo, non era come Louis.

_«Scusa, scusa, scusa, non volevo.»_

Louis aveva ragione.

_«Scusa, scusa, scusa, non volevo.»_ Lo disse un'ultima volta prima che le braccia di Louis si allacciassero alla sua schiena e le sue mani scivolassero intorno alle sue spalle. _«Ti tengo, Louis. Ti tengo.»_ Lo sussurrò vicino alle sue labbra, che era pronto a baciare per risanare ciò che aveva appena incrinato.

Louis, però, non glielo permise.

«No.» mormorò con la voce sottile che vibrava al vento di Manchester e con lo sguardo basso. «Non farlo se hai già baciato qualcun altro stasera.»

«Non ho baciato nessuno, Louis.» C'era solo dolcezza nel suo tono, mentre strofinava la punta del suo naso con quella dell'altro. «È te che voglio baciare da giorni...solo te. Ma tu non mi hai mai chiamato...ho passato giorni ad aspettare un messaggio sperando di sentire la tua voce. Oggi pomeriggio volevo soltanto prendere la moto e venire da te.»

«E perché non l'hai fatto? Perché non sei venuto da me?»

«Perché...perché sono un ragazzino e ho litigato con mia madre, Louis. Perché mia madre mi ha vietato di prendere la moto e io le ho detto cose bruttissime e l'ho presa comunque...quando sono arrivato qui, ero così stravolto che non me la sono sentita di vederti, volevo soltanto sentirmi leggero e sono finito qui. Non sono neanche così ubriaco, ormai l'euforia è quasi passata.»

«Dovevi venire da me.»

«Lo so, ma non sapevo quale sarebbe stata la tua reazione. In sette giorni non mi hai chiamato. Perché non lo hai fatto?»

«I-io non lo so...tra poco te ne andrai, no? Londra è il tuo mondo, Manchester il mio. Non voglio sentire la mancanza di nessuno, Harry. Ho già perso troppo.»

«Perché non pensiamo soltanto ad oggi, Lou?» Le sue mani scivolarono dalle spalle ad accarezzargli il collo e poi di nuovo sulle guance a scaldarle. «Ti va? Pensiamo soltanto a oggi e al fatto che io e te siamo qui ora, anche se dovrò partire. Mio padre programma ogni istante della mia vita e ho bisogno di respirare prima di tornare a Londra. E a me sembra di farlo soltanto quando sono con te.»

Louis rimase in silenzio perché se avesse parlato avrebbe detto che lui alla giornata non viveva da troppo tempo vista la mole di responsabilità che aveva sulle spalle: ormai, era avvezzo all'imprevedibilità della sua vita, ma non era così stupido da procurarla da sé.

«Che ne dici? Ti va di aiutarmi a respirare?»

Harry alzò leggermente il suo viso ancora stretto tra le mani soltanto per guardarlo negli occhi: in quel blu, più in subbuglio di un mare in tempesta, leggeva ancora incertezza e insicurezza. Voleva spazzarle via entrambe: sapeva anche come farlo, ma voleva il suo consenso. Non lo avrebbe baciato ancora una volta senza conoscere quali fossero le sue intenzioni dal momento che le proprie le aveva messe in chiaro. Louis non rispose usando parole, ma si morse il labbro con forza prima di baciarlo: le sue labbra erano così morbide e sapevano di fragola. Si sciolse accogliendo la lingua di Harry e non riuscì a reggere la forza del suo assalto: barcollò, indietreggiò e si abbandonò contro la parete in mattoncini. Il suo sapore era così dolce e il suo odore gli pungeva le narici come se fosse una nuova spezia alla quale non era ancora abituato: Harry per lui era sempre stato vaniglia. In quel momento, era diverso: era qualcosa di più intenso, avvolgente. Si chiese anche che odore sarebbe stato dopo il sesso. I riccioli umidi gli sfiorarono il viso e tremò quando Harry lo intrappolò contro la parete, infilando una gamba con forza tra le sue, ancor di più quando gli leccò il labbro con lentezza e poi lo strinse tra i denti, pronunciando il suo nome.

_Louis: _caldo, avvolgente, così come era il suo corpo che lo teneva prigioniero contro il muro, così come lo era la sua lingua che non smetteva di rincorrere la sua.

I loro corpi si mossero in sincronia seguendo il ritmo delle loro labbra, aderirono l'uno all'altro e i loro respiri affannati riuscirono anche a sovrastare la musica ovattata che giungeva in quel vicolo bagnato e dimenticato da Dio.

«Lou.» mormorò Harry prima di far incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo.

«Andiamo a casa, Harry.»

«A casa? Non posso guidare, non ci sono autobus per Holmes Chapel a quest'ora e la mia moto è ancora qui.»

«A casa mia, Harry...verrai a casa mia. Riprenderemo la moto domani mattina.» Louis si liberò della sua presa e intrecciò una mano alla sua. «Andiamo.»

«Aspetta.» Lo bloccò l'altro. «Devo prendere il mio cappotto al guardaroba...aspettami qui, ci metto un attimo.» Un altro bacio e andò via dal vicolo per mescolarsi all'orda di persone che ora affollava l'ingresso del locale.

Louis si strinse di più nel suo giubbetto di jeans imbottito: il vento non aveva mai smesso di soffiare e ora, quando si infrangeva sul suo collo, dove i baci bagnati di Harry erano ancora presenti, si faceva ancora più freddo. Prese in mano il cellulare, cercando di non pensare troppo: '_non pensare al futuro, pensa a oggi' _ripeté come un mantra. Scrisse un messaggio ad Anne, avvertendola che suo figlio sarebbe rimasto da lui e che sarebbe stato di ritorno a casa l'indomani. Cercò di essere il più rassicurante possibile e, quando la donna lo ringraziò a cuore aperto, non poté fare a meno di sciogliersi.

«Chi è che ti fa sorridere in quel modo? Devo esserne geloso?» scherzò il riccio.

«Si può essere gelosi della propria madre?» ribatté lui, squadrandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.

«L-le hai detto che mi hai trovato?» Louis annuì lentamente, mentre lo osservava indossare il suo cappellino blu. «Non gli hai detto del tizio e dell'alcol, vero?»

«Quale tizio e quale alcol, Harry?»

«Grazie.»

«Andiamo!» Louis gli prese la mano e lo guidò verso la fermata. «Dobbiamo prendere due autobus per andare a Oxford Road, cioè a casa mia.»

Harry lo seguì, non perdendo tempo a lamentarsi: avrebbe preso tutti gli autobus del mondo se lo avessero portato a casa Tomlinson. Inoltre, sentiva quel senso di leggerezza inondargli il petto ogni qual volta Louis incontrava distrattamente il suo sguardo sul mezzo e gli rivolgeva un sorriso genuino. Era felice quella volta e a renderlo tale non era stato l'alcol ingerito, il ritmo incessante della musica o le attenzioni di uno sconosciuto, ma Louis.

Louis e nessun altro.

Continuarono a guardarsi per tutto il viaggio e il maggiore non lasciò la sua mano neanche quando scesero da un autobus e salirono sull'altro, quello che li avrebbe portati alla meta finale. Ora che lo aveva trovato, Harry non scappava più.

Louis cercava di non farlo. Ed era per questo che teneva stretta nella sua la mano di Harry: era qualcosa che lo spingeva a restare e non a battersi in ritirata. Sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice tirarsi indietro in quel momento, pensare al futuro e non pensare al presente: la parte difficile in tutte le relazioni umane era rimanere e lui aveva promesso di farlo.

Anche in quel momento, quando scesero dall'ultimo autobus e si diressero verso il palazzo in mattoncini che conosceva bene: mentre cercava di centrare la toppa del portone con le chiavi, sentì la presenza imponente di Harry dietro di sé e un attimo dopo le sue labbra calde lasciare baci umidi sulla nuca e sulla linea dolce del collo. Sembrava tutto così familiare e quei gesti gli ricordavano come fosse bello avere al proprio fianco un'altra persona.

«Lou.»

«Sì?»

«Vuoi sbrigarti ad aprire questa porta? Ho le chiappe congelate.»

«Se ti togli di dosso magari...»

Harry ridacchiò davanti al suo imbarazzo, Louis divenne tutto rosso e l'altro continuò a ridacchiare anche quando riuscì ad aprirla quella porta, dopo cinque tentativi. Continuò a farlo anche nella tromba delle scale e i tentativi di zittirlo di Louis erano tanto goffi quanto inutili, come lo erano i suoi tentativi di camminare con quella zavorra addosso. Perché Harry non riusciva proprio a staccarsi dal suo corpo, aveva le braccia intrecciate intorno al torace di Louis e quest'ultimo non era in grado neanche di muovere un passo senza andare a sbattere contro ogni superficie che incontravano. Arrivati al suo appartamento, gli intimò di stare in silenzio dal momento che avrebbe potuto esserci anche sua sorella in casa vista l'ora tarda.

«Non preoccuparti, Lou...sarò il tuo sporco segreto.»

Dovette afferrare Harry per il braccio per impedirgli di perdersi a osservare il soggiorno lasciato in disordine a causa della precedente corsa al locale. Poi, arrivati nella sua stanza, Louis non perse tempo e vi fece scivolare Harry all'interno, chiudendo la porta e sperando che Charlotte non avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni riguardo a tutto quel baccano.

«Allora è qui che avviene la magia.» esclamò il riccio facendo un occhiolino.

«Ma quale magia?»

«Il sesso, Lou...il vecchio e sano sesso!»

«Ma per favore!» ribatté indignato e imbarazzato, dirigendosi verso l'armadio e aprendone le ante: quella camera aveva visto soltanto Adam in tutti quegli anni e nessun altro. E non era stata neanche questa grande magia, a dire la verità.

Si mise alla ricerca di un cambio da prestare a Harry pur di non dover fronteggiare quelle occhiate maliziose che il riccio gli rivolgeva. Dopo averlo trovato, sarebbe andato in bagno e Harry sarebbe crollato stanco sul letto: sarebbe stato salvo.

«Mettiti questi pantaloncini e questa t-shirt, io vado in bagno e quando torno voglio vederti già a letto...»

«Mi piaci così autoritario!»

«..._per dormire_, Harry. Per dormire!»

Louis chiuse la porta della camera dietro di sé, lasciando Harry con quei vestiti in mano e le idee alquanto confuse. Anche lui era confuso. Harry brillo, le sue domande, la tristezza che aveva letto nel suo sguardo, i loro baci, le loro parole. Perché non lo aveva chiamato in quelle settimane? Di certo, non perché non lo voleva. Semplicemente, Louis aveva paura che quel qualcosa tra lui e Harry si trasformasse in qualcosa di più. Harry voleva qualcosa di più? Ma Louis non era mai di più, non era neanche abbastanza. Ecco, cosa lo spaventava. Strinse i palmi delle mani intorno al bordo del lavabo bianco per sorreggersi e si guardò a lungo nello specchio, prendendo respiri profondi.

_Calma, Louis. Calma. Harry è ora nella tua stanza. Mezzo nudo._ _Dormirete nello stesso letto e non succederà nulla: _sì, doveva andare così.

Si ricompose, sciacquando il viso con l'acqua fredda e lavandosi i denti: si diede anche una pettinata pur di guadagnare tempo nei confronti di Harry. Poi, quando decise che un quarto d'ora passato in bagno fu sufficiente, uscì e si diresse ancora una volta in camera sperando che i suoi piani sarebbero andati nel verso giusto. E, invece, i suoi piani furono stravolti ancora una volta da un Harry Styles seminudo nella sua camera.

Quest'ultimo sedeva sul bordo del letto con gli occhi di un verde quasi liquido per quanto erano lucidi, un adorabile broncio sulle labbra rosse, la camicia di seta sbottonata e i pantaloni tutti accartocciati alla fine delle gambe: cercava di levarli, ma veniva ostacolato dai suoi stivaletti neri ancora ai piedi. Aveva sul capo ancora quel cappellino blu e dei ricci timidi spuntavano da esso. _Adorabile_, ecco cosa era in quel momento.

«Lou!» si lamentò Harry, smuovendo i piedi per liberarsi da quella costrizione.

«Aspetta, fatti aiutare.»

Louis accorse da lui, si mise in ginocchio e con una lentezza straziante gli sfilò gli stivaletti con tutti i calzini e poi toccò ai pantaloni fare la stessa fine: fu un maestro a tener gli occhi bassi per tutto il tempo e Harry ridacchiò.

«Che c'è?»

«Mi piaci in ginocchio per me...»

_Illegale_, ecco cosa era Harry. Louis per poco non svenne davanti quel sorriso ammaliatore e quello sguardo malizioso che alternava tra il suo viso e il proprio membro racchiuso in sottili boxer neri. Tutto, Louis poteva vedere tutto da quell'angolazione.

«_Tu_ devi assolutamente dormire, _H_.» Si alzò così di fretta dal pavimento che per poco non ebbe un giramento di testa.

«Come mi hai chiamato?»

«_H._»

«Mi piace anche questo.»

Louis cercò di ignorarlo perché a lui, invece, piaceva da morire quello spettacolo che aveva davanti, ma non lo poteva dire. Per la sua sanità mentale, anzi, per quella di entrambi. Cercò di rubargli il cappellino blu per permettergli davvero di distendersi e dormire quella volta, ma Harry indietreggiò e fece scontrare la sua schiena con il morbido materasso del letto: il problema fu che nel farlo trascinò su di lui anche Louis. Quest'ultimo non sapeva come facesse Harry ad averlo sempre alla sua mercé, a sua disposizione: in un secondo si era ritrovato a stringere il bacino stretto di Harry tra le cosce e le mani dell'altro poggiate sui suoi fianchi.

«Dovevo indossare il tuo cappellino blu per averti così su di me. Buono a sapersi.» miagolò il riccio, mentre intrufolava le sue mani al di sotto della t-shirt di cotone di Louis: anelli d'argento, pelle, freddo e caldo.

«Harry, non giocare con il fuoco.»

«Sono _H_ per te, ricordi? E poi a me piace giocare con il fuoco e le fiamme dell'inferno.» Harry in quel momento era sensualità, nonostante portasse ancora sulla testa quel dannato cappellino: era sensuale il modo in cui osava guardarlo, erano sensuali le sue labbra bagnate e rosse come una fragola, era sensuale la pressione che i suoi polpastrelli imprimevano sui suoi fianchi, era sensuale la camicia di seta e sbottonata che lasciava intravedere il suo torace. «Anche se la prima volta che ti ho visto mi sembrava di essere in paradiso.»

«Addirittura.»

«Addirittura.» confermò, non distogliendo mai quel verde dal blu. «Era tutto bianco e poi c'eri tu che sembravi un angelo e che saresti stato benissimo al posto di quei putti nella _Madonna Sistina _di Raffaello» fece scivolare una mano dal suo fianco e la portò all'altezza del suo viso «con questi capelli scompigliati» e la passò tra questi «con degli zaffiri al posto degli occhi e con queste labbra dischiuse...» queste ultime le sfiorò con estrema cura con l'indice e, soltanto in un secondo momento, Louis capì cosa stava facendo Harry.

Stava disegnando le sue labbra come se fino a quel momento non fossero mai esistite e fossero soltanto una sua creazione, un suo disegno, uno schizzo tra i tanti del suo taccuino. Non lo aveva mai visto disegnare, ma immaginava la stessa delicatezza che stava usando in quel momento su una tela o su un foglio ruvido ingiallito. Completamente catturato da quel movimento straziante e ammaliato dalle sue labbra che pronunciavano parole così avvolgenti, Louis seppe soltanto di non essere un angelo perché il calore e l'eccitazione che provava in ogni fibra del suo corpo potevano soltanto essere un purgatorio, o meglio un inferno.

«_Vaffanculo, non sono un santo._» fu l'ultima cosa che pensò prima della fine, quella della sua agonia.

Louis prese il volto di Harry tra le mani, i loro nasi cozzarono e le loro bocche si unirono come se l'una dovesse prendere la forma dell'altra. Il desiderio di aversi che avevano trattenuto si liberò dalle catene e spiccò il volo tra loro. Nella stanza, soltanto lo schiocco delle loro lingue riempì quel silenzio fino a quando non venne sostituito dai loro respiri affannati e dai gemiti che scappavano dalle loro labbra rosse e lucide. Erano baci che alternavano momenti di frenesia ad altri di dolcezza, dove senza fretta muovevano le labbra pigramente e si sgretolavano l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Louis fece scivolare le sue mani sul cappello per poi toglierlo con un gesto veloce e lanciarlo sul pavimento, non prima di rivolgere un sorriso al riccio che non aveva mai smesso di sentire su di lui: le sue mani, grandi e calde, erano ancora ferme sulla schiena e scivolavano verso il basso per spingere il bacino contro il suo.

_Troppo_ vicini, _troppo_ caldo, _troppo_ Harry.

Quando il riccio vide il cappello a terra e ridacchiò, Louis riportò lo sguardo su di lui ammirandone le guance arrossate e le labbra lucide da baciare: quest'ultime, soprattutto, tendevano quasi a un rosa indiano e Louis non poté evitare di pensare che se avesse dovuto dare un colore all'amore, quello carnale e consumato tra quelle lenzuola, sarebbe stato quello, il colore delle sue labbra. Da baciare, da assaporare ancora e ancora. E lo avrebbe fatto se solo altri gemiti, così diversi da quelli che avevano lasciato le loro labbra soltanto pochi istanti prima, non avessero sovrastato quel silenzio surreale che legava i loro sguardi: gemiti che sapevano di sesso, di donna, di sua sorella Charlotte.

«Che cazzo...» Si fece scappare Louis, prima di rotolare al fianco di Harry e coprirsi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani.

Tutta l'eccitazione che aveva provato fino a quel momento si era dissolta come per magia e voleva soltanto sotterrarsi: sua sorella stava facendo sesso nella stanza a fianco. Harry, dal canto suo, non riuscì proprio a non ridere: una di quelle risate sguaiate, spontanee, che al riccio scappavano senza alcun filtro. Per lo meno coprì i gemiti provenienti dall'altra stanza.

_Che vergogna_, pensò Louis.

«Andiamo, Lou!» si lamentò il riccio, mentre provava a liberare la sua vista dai palmi piccoli e morbidi. «Cerchiamo il lato positivo...non ti stai eccitando?»

«No, Harry...è mia sorella, che schifo.»

«Io sì.»

Fortunatamente, Louis aveva ancora il viso nascosto perché in quel momento aveva assunto la tipica sfumatura del tramonto: Harry era sopra di lui, sul suo bacino, eccitato e cercava di farsi spazio tra le sue dita per baciarlo in tutti i modi.

«Buono a sapersi.» borbottò, percependo i suoi boxer premere sulla sua intimità in modo fastidioso.

«Quindi?»

«Ma quindi cosa, Harry?»

«Quindi fa qualcosa per l'amor di Dio!» esclamò il riccio come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo e Louis finalmente si scoprì il volto per capire se il ragazzo stesse facendo sul serio.

Harry sbuffò. Si guardarono negli occhi per un istante, come a sfidarsi, ma sapevano entrambi chi avrebbe vinto tra i due. Harry. Harry vinceva sempre e Louis non fece nulla perché lasciarsi plasmare dal tocco dell'altro fu abbastanza per entrambi quella sera. Con le dita cominciò ad esplorare ogni centimetro di pelle sotto la t-shirt bianca che Louis indossava, saggiando la sua pelle nivea, morbida e liscia e incontrando di tanto in tanto i contorni dei tatuaggi che Louis aveva sul torace. Era così desideroso di sfiorarlo con le sue labbra da afferrare l'orlo della t-shirt e portarlo oltre la sua testa così da godersi quello spettacolo senza barriere o filtri. Ancora una volta Louis si sentì nudo davanti a Harry e non perché non avesse più una maglietta a coprirlo: quello sguardo, così intenso e così verde, sembrava scavargli l'anima e leggerlo nel profondo, attraverso quei tatuaggi che nascondevano i pezzi della sua storia. Li ripassò con l'indice, disegnando ancora quelle linee nette che raccontavano Louis, fatto di parole, disegni e numeri.

Quest'ultimo scelse di imitarlo: il desiderio di essere entrambi privi di difese e maschere lo spinse ad afferrare la camicia rosa e a sfilarla velocemente dalle braccia del riccio. Si disse che non ci sarebbe stato niente di male a sentirsi vulnerabili l'uno in presenza dell'altro.

Fece scorrere le mani dalle spalle al torace, creando attrito sulla pelle dei muscoli tonici e sulle piccole increspature che il suo incidente gli aveva lasciato come ricordo: era bellissimo ugualmente. Era la sua storia che stava sfiorando, fatta di insuccessi, vittorie, cicatrici. E Louis ne rimaneva meravigliato: tachicardia, confusione, capogiri. Tutti i sintomi tipici della Sindrome di Stendhal e non aveva dubbi nell'affermare che Harry Styles fosse un'opera d'arte di straordinaria bellezza. Louis tremava e non a causa del freddo: fremeva dall'eccitazione, dalla paura di compiere qualcosa di sbagliato e allo stesso tempo dall'impazienza di sapere cosa avesse in mente Harry, a cavalcioni su di lui.

Quest'ultimo, a sua volta, si muoveva sull'altro con una lentezza quasi dolorosa, spingendosi tra le sue gambe: avvertì il suo sesso ingrossarsi dietro i boxer aderenti in risposta ai baci che Louis stesso lasciava sulla clavicola, succhiando piano e poi godendo dei suoi gemiti profondi. Harry fece scorrere una mano lungo la sua coscia, stringendogli piano la pelle, fino a risalire sui fianchi e sfioragli l'orlo del pantaloncino e dei boxer insieme. Louis affondò il suo viso tra i ricci e l'incavo del collo sospirando, quando sentì la mano muoversi avanti e indietro sul sottile tessuto che copriva il suo punto più sensibile. Il suo respiro si fece corto e affannato, i suoi sussurri si trasformarono in gemiti al solo pensiero di quello che i gesti dell'altro facevano intendere.

_Da quanto non si sentiva così? Tra inferno e paradiso? Giorni, mesi, anni. Da troppo tempo._

Proprio quando i suoi ansimi si fecero più forti, Harry si fermò tirandosi indietro e sorridendo davanti all'espressione insoddisfatta di Louis: cercò di scacciare via quel cipiglio con un bacio a fior di labbra e cominciò a scendere su di lui con dei baci umidi lungo il collo niveo, lungo i pettorali percorrendo quella scritta '_it is what it is'_ con la lingua, lungo il ventre piatto che sussultò al suo passaggio. In quell'istante e senza alcuna esitazione, abbassò in un colpo solo il pantaloncino e i boxer liberando la sua erezione._ Harry_, uscì in un sussurro dalla bocca di Louis. Non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo da lui, rapito da quello spettacolo: le sue labbra gonfie e rosse che erano all'opera su di lui, gli occhi da cerbiatto che gli bruciavano l'anima, i capelli ricci e scompigliati tra i quali fece passare le sue dita più volte. Cullato da quelle carezze, Harry non tardò a scendere ancora con la bocca, tracciando il contorno dell'ombelico con la lingua e lasciandogli baci veloci fin dove la peluria si faceva più ispida. Poi la vide: una rosa, una piccola rosa tatuata più a destra, sopra il pube, e vi posò le labbra gemendo di piacere a quella piccola scoperta. Una rosa, un simbolo estremamente complesso, ambivalente, allo stesso tempo perfezione celeste e passione terrena, Tempo ed Eternità, vita e morte, fecondità e verginità. Louis allo stesso tempo era il suo Inferno e il suo Paradiso. Sospirò forte e affondò il volto nel suo inguine, dove la sua pelle era più morbida e il suo odore si faceva più intenso, mentre il membro duro dell'altro ricadeva sul ventre piatto, appena accanto al suo volto. Harry mise da parte qualsiasi barlume di lucidità rimasta: voleva impazzire e avrebbe trascinato Louis con sé. Con devozione riprese a baciargli l'inguine senza mai arrivare alla sua meta ultima: leccava la pelle intorno al suo sesso, lo sfiorava casualmente con la lingua e Louis perdeva un battito ogni volta. Lo vedeva da come sussultava, da come la presa sui suoi capelli si faceva più forte o come stringeva il lenzuolo in un pugno. Sentiva la sua frustrazione in ogni fibra del suo corpo ogni volta in cui la sua lingua cambiava direzione deludendolo: stava impazzendo.

Esasperato, Louis strinse i suoi capelli e lo spinse con delicatezza verso il suo membro sofferente e bisognoso di attenzioni, mentre sollevava il bacino per andargli incontro. _Harry_, ancora una volta lo sussurrò come una preghiera e fu ascoltato. Vide Louis lasciar cadere all'indietro la testa e chiudere gli occhi, quando finalmente prese il suo membro tra le mani e cominciò a muoverle su di esso con movimenti lenti e delicati, fino a scoprirne la punta turgida e umida.

«Occhi a me, Louis.» La voce rauca di Harry gli graffiò l'anima. «Voglio che mi guardi.»

Non servì ripeterlo ancora e Harry impiegò soltanto un istante a perdersi in quel blu, in quel mare di passione che vide: sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e pensò di non aver mai provato così tanto piacere nel soddisfare qualcun altro. Voleva renderlo felice, appagato. Voleva prendersi cura di lui così come Louis aveva fatto durante i suoi mesi in clinica, così come aveva fatto anche quella sera. Voleva venerarlo con le mani, con la lingua, con le labbra, con il suo corpo. E Harry era disposto a tutto per quel corpo che si sgretolava sotto il suo passaggio. Posò le labbra sulla pelle sottile e delicata del suo membro e ne percorse tutta la lunghezza con la lingua: saliva e scendeva non perdendo mai di vista i suoi occhi. Louis era uno spettacolo anche quando godeva: i capelli erano un po' umidi sulla fronte e le labbra erano rosse perché venivano morse in continuazione per soffocare i gemiti che uscivano dalla sua bocca. Lo stava facendo impazzire. Ne ebbe la conferma quando Louis cominciò a tracciare con l'indice il contorno delle sue labbra per invitarlo a schiuderle e per accoglierlo in lui: infilò il dito tra le sue labbra e Harry cominciò a succhiarlo dandogli soltanto un piccolo assaggio di quello che avrebbe potuto fargli. Si lasciò convincere a interrompere quella sofferenza da un altro gemito dell'infermiere, questa volta più intenso e che fu musica celestiale per il riccio. Non si fece pregare ulteriormente e gli permise di entrare nella sua bocca calda, mentre Louis continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli e a spingerlo su di lui. Vedeva il suo ventre contrarsi ogni volta che percorreva con le labbra la sua lunghezza, grattando con i denti soltanto per farlo gemere di più, arrivando a sentire la peluria del pube solleticargli il naso e la sua punta picchiargli contro il palato, mentre il suo sguardo non lasciava quello di Louis che lo implorava di non smettere mai. Si spinse con il bacino contro la gamba muscolosa dell'altro per ottenere un po' di frizione e smorzare quella pressione che sentiva sul suo basso ventre. In quel modo, Harry si sentì appagato dai gemiti di Louis, dai suoi movimenti lenti e circolari che accompagnavano la sua bocca e da quella frizione piacevole della erezione contro la sua pelle calda.

Era un'esperienza così nuova per lui. Non aveva mai avuto tutto quel potere a letto e si sentì invincibile: aveva il controllo sul piacere di Louis, lo vedeva sgretolarsi sotto il corpo e allo stesso tempo era proprio lui che riusciva a tenerlo insieme.

Avvolse la lingua intorno alla sua durezza e la fece scivolare piano piano tanto da riuscire a percepire ogni sua singola increspatura, mentre affondava le unghie nei fianchi di Louis, che estasiato gli carezzava il collo e gli spostava di tanto in tanto i ricci che gli coprivano lo sguardo infuocato. E Harry sapeva che non doveva distrarsi in quel momento e che non doveva pensare a nient'altro se non al loro piacere, al loro presente.

Tuttavia, gli fu impossibile non paragonare Louis, preso dal piacere, a uno dei disegni di _Schiele_, quei disegni che lui amava tanto per la loro sensualità, per la loro sfrontatezza e per quelle aggiunte di colore al segno duro della matita che non attenuavano, ma aumentavano la forza del loro messaggio. Louis in quel momento era sensualità, così come quei segni decisi sulle tele, era pericolo ed eccitazione insieme.

Harry non si fermò fino a quando non percepì il corpo sotto al suo tremare e irrigidirsi: un gemito più forte dei precedenti sfuggì dalle labbra sottili di Louis e il suo orgasmo si sprigionò tra quelle di Harry, che ne assaporò il gusto con straordinaria lentezza e a palpebre chiuse. Voleva percepire tutto, ogni singola sfumatura di quell'orgasmo. Volle persino condividerlo con l'altro, staccandosi dalla sua erezione con un rivolo di saliva che gli scendeva dal mento e troneggiando su Louis per poi avventarsi sulle sue labbra e condividere il suo stesso sapore.

Sentì le mani piccole e impacciate di Louis afferrargli l'orlo dei boxer e tirarlo giù sulle cosce soltanto per prendere in mano il suo sesso duro e avvolgerlo con il suo palmo caldo: Harry sospirò, mentre continuava a mordere la sua mascella e successivamente a leccarla per sanare le sue ferite. Sarebbe esploso di lì a poco se Louis avesse continuato ad accarezzarlo con quella lentezza straziante e così lasciva. Sussultò quando il ragazzo prese anche il proprio membro insieme all'altro e percorse con straziante lentezza le loro durezze insieme: le faceva frizionare l'una con l'altra e, mentre l'orgasmo di Louis scemava, l'eccitazione di Harry montava irrimediabilmente. Un'altra stoccata e sarebbe precipitato nell'abisso più profondo.

«Vieni per me, H.»

Bastò poco a Harry per riversarsi vergognosamente sul ventre e sull'intimità di Louis, che continuò a pompare le due durezze insieme accompagnando il suo orgasmo, lì dove i loro sapori si mischiavano, come quelli delle loro labbra, ora unite in un ultimo e soffocante bacio. Non dissero nulla, passarono molti minuti prima che Harry si abbassasse ancora una volta sul corpo più minuto dell'altro e lasciò scontrare la sua guancia con il suo ventre. Baciò ancora una volta la rosa tatuata e quello che rimaneva del loro orgasmo leccando e solleticando la pelle sensibile di Louis.

Soltanto in quel momento capì che non gli era bastato: ne voleva ancora, lo voleva ancora. Voleva Louis. Non riusciva a separarsi dal suo corpo, dall'accarezzare la sua pelle, dal percepire i suoi brividi increspare le membra.

La sua guancia riposava ancora sul ventre dell'altro, le sue dita ancora tracciavano i contorni netti di quella piccola rosa. Poi, deviarono il loro percorso. Con la punta dell'indice tracciò un percorso confusionario dal fianco, sulla coscia e poi il contorno della parte nascosta tra le natiche nivee e sode di Louis. Alzò lo sguardo, tremando, e incontrò quello di Louis. Il ragazzo sorrise appena, con le labbra gonfie e rosse, e si puntellò con i gomiti sul materasso per capire cosa avesse in mente Harry, dal momento che la sua mente era ancora completamente avvolta in una nebbia di piacere. Harry lentamente iniziò a premere in lui con un dito, ma rallentò quando vide l'espressione di Louis contrarsi così come i suoi muscoli. Era così stretto e gli piaceva: voleva scoprirlo, voleva venerarlo, voleva prepararlo con cura soltanto per sentire il suo membro completamente avvolto dalla sua carne calda. Capì, però, dalla tensione che c'era sul volto di Louis e dai suoi muscoli rigidi intorno alla punta del suo dito che avrebbe dovuto andarci piano: la sua mano, infatti, andò subito sul suo polso a fermarlo.

«N-no Harry, aspetta.»

«Non lo vuoi?» mormorò Harry, sfilando il dito e aprendo il palmo della mano sul suo fondoschiena sodo. «Io lo voglio. Voglio sentirti, Lou...v-voglio prepararti soltanto per essere dentro di te e farti stare meglio, meglio di così.»

«Mi hai già fatto sentire in Paradiso, Harry.»

«Allora, perché no?»

«Perché sei ancora brillo e io non sono lucido abbastanza per fare sesso con te stanotte.» affermò Louis, poggiando la mano sulla sua guancia. «Se deve succedere, voglio che tu sia qui con me completamente, che tu sia Harry e basta, non il ragazzino che è scappato di casa e si è ubriacato in discoteca per dispetto. Voglio che tu sia con me, mente, corpo e anima. E voglio esserci con te anche io.»

Louis non voleva essere solamente una scopata, una di quelle che non ricordi neanche il giorno dopo. Non lo era mai stato per nessuno e non voleva esserlo per Harry, quel ragazzo che aveva avuto il coraggio di romperlo quella sera e di ricomporre tutti i pezzi con cura e devozione. Non rimpiangeva nulla: era stato bello lasciarsi travolgere dagli eventi, dall'attrazione che provava per lui, dalle sue labbra e dalle sue braccia. E lo voleva. Quanto avrebbe voluto sentirlo dentro di sé o quanto avrebbe voluto sentirsi stretto dentro la sua carne nivea, ma non voleva che accadesse così. Non quella notte. Louis non voleva affrettare nulla con Harry. Perché? Perché non c'erano certezze tra loro: era sempre tutto sbiadito, baci, carezze, confessioni, ma mai qualcosa di netto. Non voleva bruciare alcuna tappa, avrebbe voluto scoprirlo e conoscerlo di più prima di unirsi in quel modo così intimo. Si chiese se mai sarebbe accaduta una cosa così bella, se mai Harry gli avrebbe dato delle certezze alle quali appigliarsi. Quella notte, volle essere ottimista e volle credere che un giorno avrebbe conosciuto Harry anche in quel modo: ansimante, al limite di un precipizio e travolto dalla passione soltanto perché Louis era dentro di lui.

Harry lo guardava, con il solco tra le sopracciglia ancora a dargli un'aria intimidatoria, un'aria che scomparve quando Louis cominciò a muovere il pollice sulla sua guancia morbida e arrossata: Louis non era come gli altri, non era come i ragazzi che lui e Zayn rimorchiavano in discoteca, quelli che prendevano tutto del suo corpo e dei suoi baci, ma nulla di lui e della sua anima. Lui, invece, la voleva ed era lo stesso Harry a volerla consegnare a lui, conscio che l'avrebbe custodita come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo.

«Mi farai impazzire, Lou.» sussurrò, prima di affondare il suo volto nell'inguine ancora una volta per sentire il suo odore intenso, mentre le mani premevano sui suoi fianchi.

«Tu hai già fatto impazzire me, H.»

Harry risalì con le labbra il corpo tonico di Louis, tracciando con la lingua scie morbide sul ventre, sugli addominali e intorno ai capezzoli. Poi, si fermò all'altezza del suo viso, mentre più giù il suo membro di nuovo duro si scontrava con l'altro e si puntava sul bacino di Louis: prese possesso delle sue labbra con un'intensità tale da togliergli quasi il respiro quando avvolse la sua lingua permettendogli di sentire ancora il proprio sapore. Così intenso che dovette reprimere la voglia di scendere sul suo corpo e sentirlo ancora tra le sue labbra o sulla punta della lingua. Poi, rotolò al suo fianco lasciando una mano sul petto ancora ansimante di Louis, che aveva seguito con attenzione tutti i suoi movimenti.

Louis lo meritava. Meritava attenzione, meritava l'amore e non il sesso.

Avrebbe provato a fare le cose con calma quella volta soltanto per lui, soltanto per loro, nonostante il tempo fosse per lui come una spada di Damocle sul capo. Cercò di non pensarci al momento, importava solo il presente.

Chiuse gli occhi e pronunciò soltanto una frase prima di addormentarsi nella penombra della stanza sfinito. La pronunciò perché nessuno aveva avuto quelle accortezze con lui prima d'ora: scegliere lui, Harry, prima del sesso.

«Se io sono la _Bella Addormentata _tu sei decisamente il _Principe Azzurro, _Lou.»


	7. Capitolo Sette

Louis non aveva dormito per nulla quella notte.

Nella sua mente erano ancora stampate le immagini di cui era stato protagonista fino a qualche ora prima: spogliare Harry, baciarlo, lasciarsi andare sotto il suo tocco, portarlo all'orgasmo. Non aveva mai provato così tanto in un solo momento: paura, eccitazione, soddisfazione, passione. Neanche con Adam: con lui il sesso era del semplice sesso, era soddisfacimento di un bisogno carnale. Se Louis avesse dovuto dargli un colore, avrebbe scelto il _nero: _l'assenza di tutti i colori. A ciò che era successo soltanto qualche ora prima Louis, invece, assegnava il _bianco_: la presenza di tutti i colori. Perché pensava al verde degli occhi di Harry, al rosa indiano delle sue labbra strette intorno al suo membro, al nero dei suoi tatuaggi e al rosso che colorava le sue guance. Quanti colori incarnava Harry e quante sfumature diverse dava alle giornate insapori e incolori di Louis! E alle notti? Le notti le colorava di bianco, di tutti i colori insieme, di quel bianco che lui stesso aveva visto quando l'orgasmo lo aveva sconvolto e aveva chiuso le palpebre per assaporare quel momento.

Bianco.

Come il soffitto che fissava da ore, come la nebbia fuori dalla finestra che oscurava l'alba autunnale, come il lenzuolo che lo copriva. Voltò la testa e si fermò a guardare il ragazzo al suo fianco: respirava piano, senza far rumore, aveva una mano tra la guancia e il cuscino e l'altra ancora sul petto di Louis, su quella scritta che aveva tatuato quando sua madre era scomparsa.

_It is what it is._ _È quello che è_, si era detto quel giorno. _È quello che è_, si disse anche quella mattina.

Harry era con lui, nel suo presente, nel suo letto, ora. Non aveva passato la notte ad arrovellarsi la mente su quelle che avrebbero potuto essere le loro possibilità, su quello che avrebbe potuto essere il loro futuro. L'aveva passata a guardarlo ed era stato bello. A volte arricciava le labbra carnose e poi le distendeva, a volte le dita ferme sul suo petto si muovevano accarezzandolo, a volte si avvicinava sempre di più al suo corpo per poi fermarsi soddisfatto del poco calore che riusciva a strappargli. Louis non aveva mai passato un'intera notte a guardare qualcun altro nel suo letto.

Tuttavia, Harry non era qualcun altro. Harry era Harry. Era quello che era.

E in quel momento era una magnifica visione: con i ricci castani sul cuscino, le labbra un po' dischiuse e il respiro così vicino che si infrangeva sul suo viso. Impazziva a non baciarle quelle labbra: voleva farlo, ma non lo avrebbe mai svegliato per quel suo capriccio. Coprì il dorso della mano di Harry, ancora ferma sul suo petto, con la sua soltanto per sollevarla e posarla sul materasso in modo da alzarsi e farsi una doccia. Sentiva i loro odori ancora sul suo corpo e sapeva che non sarebbero spariti neanche sotto l'acqua calda: si sentiva marchiato, ormai.

«No.» miagolò l'altro.

Louis si voltò, ancora seduto sul bordo del letto, e lo vide con gli occhi che combattevano per restare aperti, con il braccio che allungava nella sua direzione per trattenerlo ancora vicino a lui e con il broncio che serrava le sue labbra rosse.

«Vado soltanto a farmi una doccia.»

«No. Falla dopo. Ora torna qui, con me.»

Louis non aveva mai sentito una voce così rauca di prima mattina, così graffiante e sensuale: non servì pensarci, perché Harry riuscì a sfiorare la sua coscia con le punte delle dita e a farlo suo ancora una volta. Si distese al suo fianco e lo sentì subito addosso: il viso nell'incavo nel suo collo, il bacino che si strofinava sul suo fianco sinistro e la sua mano che accarezzava il profilo del suo torace.

«Che fai?» sussurrò Louis, mentre il suo corpo si risvegliava a quelle leggere carezze.

«Mi prendo cura di te.»

«Dovrei essere io a farlo...come stai? Hai mal di testa? Vuoi un analgesico?»

Ricevette soltanto una risata in risposta e un «non fare l'infermiere con me, Lou».

«Scusa se mi preoccupo per te.»

Harry uscì fuori dal suo nascondiglio e si alzò sul gomito destro, quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. Verde, ma non era il verde limpido che era abituato a vedere. Era ancora sporco della nottata precedente, dell'orgasmo che li aveva sconvolti, dei baci. Era un verde più profondo.

«E a me piace quando ti preoccupi per me, rinfodera gli artigli. Sto bene, voglio soltanto averti qui con me per un altro po'...prima che la realtà si affacci e rovini tutto.»

Continuava a muovere la punta dell'indice sul suo petto come per distrarlo dalle sue parole, ma Louis le ascoltava tutte. La realtà. Brutale, infima e cattiva realtà. Alla fine, arrivava sempre e poneva fine a tutti i sogni. Quel giorno, però, si disse Louis che ne avrebbe potuto tardare l'arrivo.

«Ho la mattinata libera oggi e attacco alla clinica alle tre. Possiamo stare insieme, se ti va.»

«E me lo chiedi anche!»

Un gatto, Harry gli sembrò un gatto in quel momento. Si spostò felino tra le sue gambe, puntò i gomiti sul cuscino, ai lati del suo viso, e cominciò a dondolarsi su di lui permettendo alle punte dei loro nasi di scontrarsi e alle loro labbra di incontrarsi in fugaci baci. Louis non poté ignorare la frizione che quel contatto generò tra i loro membri, soltanto qualche centimetro più in basso: non c'era più un lembo del suo corpo che sentiva intorpidito dalla notte trascorsa insonne, ognuno era ricettivo e pronto alla tempesta che di lì a poco Harry avrebbe scatenato. Fece scivolare le mani sulla schiena ampia del riccio e Dio, quanto gli piaceva averlo su di lui e farsi ancora più piccolo di quello che era sotto a quel corpo statuario. Quando Harry fece scorrere la lingua sulle labbra di Louis per schiuderle e assaporarlo in profondità, non poté far a meno di far scivolare i palmi sempre più giù, fino a premerli possessivi sul suo fondoschiena, sodo, piccolo, vellutato. I palmi si muovevano in cerchi concentrici, a volte le unghie si infilavano nella carne, gemiti uscivano dalla bocca del riccio e venivano catturati da quella di Louis, graffi coloravano di rosso quella pelle nivea. A volte, l'indice della mano destra si avvicinava pericolosamente alla sua parte più sensibile nascosta dalle natiche e Louis si costringeva a riportarla più su dove non sarebbe stato tentato in alcun modo.

«Fallo, Louis.» mormorò Harry, che lavorava con i denti e la lingua su un piccolo lembo di pelle al di sotto del suo orecchio. «Fallo, lo voglio.»

Louis seguì soltanto la voce di Harry, il suo bisogno di averlo, così come lui voleva. Separò le natiche del riccio e non perse tempo a intrufolarsi all'interno con l'indice, facendosi spazio nella sua carne. Era stretto, troppo e non se lo aspettava. Lo sentì chiudersi intorno a lui rigido e lentamente lo sfilò. Soltanto il «_non fermarti» _che uscì dalle labbra di Harry gli diede il coraggio di andare avanti: portò l'indice sulle labbra dell'altro, applicando una piccola pressione per farle schiudere e permettergli di inumidirlo con la propria saliva così da non provocargli dolore. Riportò la mano in basso e solleticò la sua apertura con l'indice spingendo più a fondo soltanto quando Harry riprese a baciarlo e a sfiorargli il membro con le dita. Sentì mille brividi inondare il suo corpo e non seppe quale era stata la causa precisa a scatenarli: troppe sensazioni si facevano spazio in lui in quel momento. Le labbra di Harry a mordere le sue, l'argento freddo dei suoi anelli a scivolare sul suo sesso che cercava disperatamente attenzioni, il suo dito a esplorare il ragazzo così come non aveva mai fatto prima. Quando Harry sospirò forte, implorando un «_di più_» che lo fece tremare, infilò un secondo dito in lui dolcemente. E mentre la carne intorno alle sue dita si faceva più arrendevole di minuto in minuto, Louis vedeva Harry abbandonare tutta la ferocia e sgretolarsi sotto il suo tocco: vedeva il pomo d'Adamo muoversi lentamente ad ogni gemito, i suoi occhi socchiusi, la fronte sudata, la mano che si muoveva piano sulla sua durezza, quasi al limite. Mentre il bruciore dovuto a quell'intrusione svaniva piano a piano e il corpo di Harry si abituava alla presenza di quelle dita che sforbiciavano, si muovevano, ruotavano fino a colpire il punto più sensibile, Louis combatteva con se stesso per non lasciarsi andare.

Avrebbe voluto prolungare quella sensazione il più possibile, perché si sentiva vivo tra le braccia di Harry, perché quello che stava provando lo spingeva sempre di più sull'orlo del burrone e non era ancora pronto ad abbandonarlo per buttarsi giù. Tuttavia, Harry gli chiese sommessamente di farlo con lui e Louis si disse che in due saltare giù da quel precipizio non faceva più così paura. Harry saltò e Louis lo seguì: la discesa fu liberatoria e straziante nella sua lentezza, mentre i loro cuori battevano all'impazzata e i petti ansimavano sconnessi. Le loro mani che ancora accompagnavano l'orgasmo quasi a prolungarlo, quasi a non volere che finisse, le fronti madide di sudore l'una sull'altra e i respiri che si confondevano tra loro.

«Ora la doccia la devo fare per forza.» mormorò Louis mordendo il labbro inferiore, mentre una risata scosse il petto di Harry.

«Sì, ma la facciamo insieme.» ribatté serio l'altro, alzandosi da lui con un ultimo bacio e mettendosi in piedi.

Louis si incantò a guardarlo. Nudo, sudato, con i capelli che erano tutto un programma e il ventre ancora sporco di lui. Uno spettacolo che Louis non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente. Tachicardia, confusione, brividi. Louis una povera vittima, Harry un'opera d'arte. Stendhal aveva colpito ancora.

*

«Cosa stai facendo?»

Louis sentiva lo sguardo di sua sorella Charlotte addosso da qualche secondo, mentre rimaneva appoggiata allo stipite della porta della cucina incredula: il maggiore stava preparando del caffè e sapeva che l'associazione di quei due concetti era difficile da comprendere, soprattutto per sua sorella, ma non era nient'altro che la verità. Vide Charlotte sbattere le palpebre ancora una volta per assicurarsi una visione più nitida, ma nulla cambiò.

«Lo puoi vedere da sola con i tuoi bellissimi occhi blu, Lottie.»

Era di buonumore quel mattino: non era difficile da credere dal momento che aveva passato le ore precedenti a coccolarsi nel letto o nella doccia con Harry Styles. Le giornate iniziate in quel modo avevano tutto un altro sapore e sembravano gridare all'ottimismo: cosa diavolo gli era successo? Harry. Ecco cosa gli era successo.

«Lo vedo che stai facendo del caffè, ma quello che non riesco a capire è il perché.»

«Perché...ecco, stamattina abbiamo...un...» Louis sentì piano a piano tutta la sua sicurezza scemare: cosa avrebbe dovuto dire a sua sorella in modo che non fraintendesse la situazione? Non erano andati a letto insieme, ma avevano passato la notte insieme e non a giocare a carte; non poteva dirle di aver recuperato Harry da una discoteca ubriaco e neanche che era stato proprio lui il motivo per il quale aveva bevuto. Eppure, i secondi passavano e Charlotte lo guardava ancora indagatrice.

«È colpa mia, credo.» esordì Harry, entrando in cucina: i ricci ancora umidi dalla doccia, i suoi skinny jeans a stringergli le gambe affusolate e a coprirlo c'era una delle tante felpe di Louis.

Charlotte si voltò così velocemente che Louis temette seriamente per il suo collo e alternò lo sguardo tra i due ragazzi che si sorridevano a vicenda: Harry rimase fermo sull'uscio con le mani nei suoi jeans neri e Louis vicino alla penisola in marmo con una tazza in mano.

«Sono Harry, comunque.» disse, mordendo il labbro inferiore e tendendo una mano a Charlotte.

«Già, lui è Harry e lei è mia sorella Charlotte.» si intromise Louis, sperando che la ragazza recuperasse le sue facoltà in tempo, evitando di guardarli come se fossero due mostri a quattro teste. «E ti posso assicurare che fino a qualche minuto fa parlava anche...anzi, forse anche troppo.»

«Scusami, Harry.» sussurrò lei, per poi raccogliere i capelli biondi dietro le orecchie e accettare la sua mano. «È un piacere conoscerti, _finalmente_.» Eccola, Charlotte era già tornata in sé e già pronta a farsi riconoscere. «Allora, non sapevo che avessi dormito qui stanotte...sei stato bene?»

«Charlotte.»

«Sì, sì. _Molto bene_.» Lanciò un'occhiata eloquente a Louis, che nascose il suo viso nella grande tazza di tè che si era preparato poco prima: insomma, il riccio avrebbe anche potuto essere meno esplicito.

«Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire e scusa per prima, ma non sono proprio abituata a vedere qualche _amico _di Louis in giro per questa casa.»

«Beh...abituati in fretta, possiamo fare colazione ora?» sbottò sbrigativo Louis, già seduto intorno alla penisola mentre porgeva una tazza piena di caffè bollente al riccio e un'altra tazza di tè a sua sorella.

Quella mattina, durante la loro colazione, scoprì di essere il solo a sentirsi a disagio: gli altri due parlarono del più e del meno, il riccio accennò persino alla discoteca e al fatto che Louis lo avesse salvato da una serata fallimentare. Louis non partecipò molto alla conversazione: era troppo concentrato a osservare Harry interagire con un Tomlinson che non fosse lui. Per un istante si chiese come sarebbe stato averlo a casa sua, a Doncaster, tra le altre sue sorelle e a rispondere alle mille domande della sua Nana. Poi, venne ridestato dallo stesso Harry: gli chiedeva se fosse stato un problema aver preso la sua felpa nera e un paio di boxer puliti. No, non era un problema dal momento che Louis adorava vedergli quella felpa addosso: tirava un po' sulle spalle ed era un po' corta sui polsi, ma metteva in risalto la sua vita stretta e il torace ampio. Si incantò a guardarlo anche quando scese dallo sgabello e scomparve oltre il corridoio per recuperare le sue cose. Fu sua sorella Charlotte a catturare la sua attenzione con un colpetto sull'avambraccio e Louis abbassò lo sguardo, sistemandosi imbarazzato sullo sgabello: in quel momento, gli sembrava di aver gli occhi di sua madre addosso.

«Lou, per la prima volta devo farti i miei complimenti.» disse a bassa voce, mentre faceva cenno a qualcosa oltre la porta della cucina.

«E per cosa?»

«Per Harry, sciocco! Finalmente, hai trovato un ragazzo per bene.»

Louis sospirò: come al solito, Charlotte aveva visto fin troppo in Harry. «L-lui non è il _mio _ragazzo...insomma, non siamo nulla ufficialmente.»

«Ma qualcosa è successo stanotte, no?»

«Qualcosa.» confermò per poi ascoltare un urletto di gioia da parte sua. «Ma non ciò che pensi tu!»

«Non importa...siete comunque sulla buona strada!» ribatté, ammiccando.

Gli scappò una risata perché Charlotte avrebbe esultato anche se avesse visto Louis soltanto parlare con Harry: per lei era un traguardo anche il solo fatto che suo fratello si fosse affezionato a qualcuno dopo Adam.

«Lottie, chi era il ragazzo che c'era qui stanotte?» chiese Louis, mentre metteva le tazze nel lavandino.

La risposta non arrivò subito e per questo si voltò, incrociando le braccia al petto e osservando Lottie con i suoi grandi occhi blu e la bocca carnosa schiusa in una piccola 'o'.

«Come?»

«Beh, non siete stati molto silenziosi.»

Per fortuna, Harry aveva saputo distrarlo e doveva ammettere che in quel momento era stato preso da altri gemiti, dai propri e da quelli di Harry: quest'ultimo era così rumoroso a letto e a Louis faceva impazzire.

«Ehm, scusami...Era Tommy, comunque.»

«Tommy? Quel Tommy?»

«Proprio lui...non è poi così male e potrei averlo visto diverse volte in questi mesi.» si schiarì la voce e si grattò la nuca: imbarazzata, Charlotte era imbarazzata.

Louis stentava a crederlo: non aveva mai visto sua sorella arrossire per un ragazzo! Per un istante, vista anche la notte passata con Harry, pensò che il mondo si fosse capovolto.

«Mi fa piacere, Lots.» disse, cercando di nascondere la sua soddisfazione, ma non era certo di esserci riuscito dal momento che vide la sorella alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Ora non ti montare la testa, Lou.» lo redarguì con le mani sui fianchi. «Il fatto che lo frequenti non vuol dire che lo sposerò.»

«È comunque un inizio per una relazione stabile.» le fece notare Louis, prima di sparire oltre la porta della cucina con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

«Lou?» sentì chiamare all'improvviso e si sporse sull'uscio tanto quanto bastava per vedere sua sorella.

«Sì?»

«Ti sta bene addosso, lo sai?»

«Cosa?»

«La felicità.»

Sorrise ancora. Quella mattina, dopotutto, non riusciva a fare altro.

*

Manchester.

Quella mattina, Louis si era messo in testa di far cambiare idea a Harry riguardo quella città e il riccio non aveva potuto dirgli di no. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto perché visitare Manchester avrebbe permesso loro di trascorrere più tempo insieme e, per quanto Harry avrebbe voluto trascorrere quelle ore ancora a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, sapeva che doveva andarci piano con il ragazzo al suo fianco.

Partirono da Piccadilly Station per poi visitare la parte sud della città, il Gay Village e Sackville Park, dove Louis lo portò al monumento di bronzo che ritraeva Alan Turing seduto su una panchina con in mano una mela, il frutto biblico della conoscenza: Harry ricordava anche di aver visto un film riguardo quel genio che aveva rivoluzionato la scienza dell'informatica, ma si lasciò cullare dalla voce sottile di Louis che cercava di spiegargli tutto ciò che sapeva a riguardo. Poi, scesero lungo il canale con la sua mano ben stretta a quella di Louis, che lo guidava e non lo lasciava andare neanche per un secondo. Arrivarono fino a Deansgate e da qui, in lontananza, videro anche l'Old Trafford, luogo sacro per Louis, tifoso del Manchester United: Harry si godette la soddisfazione nel suo sguardo blu quando gli confessò che fosse anche la sua squadra del cuore. Louis gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò con passione, non facendo caso alle persone che gli passarono accanto o ridacchiarono per quell'evidente dimostrazione d'affetto. Le loro labbra si plasmarono a vicenda, le mani di Harry strinsero i fianchi stretti di Louis e quest'ultimo si alzò sulle punte per esplorare meglio la bocca dell'altro, avvolgendo la sua lingua nella sua in modo tale da togliergli il respiro.

«Te lo sei proprio meritato questo!» gli disse Louis, sfiorando il naso del riccio con la punta all'insù del suo.

_E chi era lui per contraddirlo?_ Nessuno, pensò Harry, leccando le sue labbra e sentendo ancora il suo sapore, mischiato a quello della sigaretta che Louis aveva fumato poco prima.

Senza neanche notarlo, si ritrovò in uno dei gioielli di Manchester: Castlefield, uno dei primi insediamenti romani in città. Harry sapeva tutto riguardo quella zona, ma nulla gli impedì di ascoltare le parole di Louis: non lo corresse neanche quando pronunciò nel modo sbagliato il nome del generale romano che guidò i soldati e che costruì un forte tra il fiume Irwell e Medlock, poi trasformato in un villaggio e ora in un museo. Annuì ad ogni informazione che Louis gli diede e fece finta di non vedere quando il ragazzo controllò qualcosa su Google per accertarsi di non aver detto stupidaggini. Louis cercava di fare bell'impressione, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Aveva già conquistato Harry in clinica con i suoi modi, con il suo viso d'angelo e quel loro bacio. Non aveva bisogno di fare colpo su di lui trasformandosi in un'enciclopedia vivente. Per questo, quando Louis rimise in tasca il suo iPhone ed era sul punto di riferirgli l'ennesima data, Harry gli circondò le spalle con il braccio sinistro e lo avvicinò un po' al suo petto.

«Non devi trasformarti in Wikipedia, Lou. Mi basta averti accanto per rendere Manchester più bella ai miei occhi.» sussurrò e gli lasciò dolcemente un bacio sulla tempia, per poi continuare a camminare lungo Deansgate street.

Louis non controllò più il cellulare, ma cercò di raccontargli Manchester dal suo punto di vista: gli raccontò di quella volta in cui, al primo anno, con Nick, aveva bevuto troppo e si era ritrovato a sonnecchiare davanti la John Rylands Library per poi svegliarsi la mattina dopo con la bibliotecaria che lo scuoteva e minacciava di chiamare la polizia, oppure di quella volta in cui era salito con Johannah e le sue sorelle sulla ruota panoramica di Exchange Square. Quest'ultimo era uno degli ultimi ricordi e, soprattutto, uno dei più belli che aveva con sua madre: in quel periodo avevano appena scoperto la sua malattia e la terapia non era così pesante per la donna, gli aveva detto. Poi, tutto era peggiorato in pochissimi mesi e Louis si era ritrovato solo. Harry sentì il cuore stringersi in una dolorosa morsa al solo pensiero di tutto ciò che dovevano aver passato il ragazzo e le sue sorelle: lo abbracciò, lo abbracciò intensamente come se Louis potesse evitare di sgretolarsi tra le sue braccia e permise al ragazzo di nascondere il suo viso tra il suo collo e il cappotto di camoscio che indossava.

«Mi piace questo.» Lo sentì dire. «Il fatto che mi abbracci e che non dici nulla, quando ti parlo di lei.»

«Non lo faccio perché non ho nulla a dire, ma perché sarebbe superfluo, no?»

«Lo so e va bene così, H.»

«Grazie per avermi fatto vedere Manchester con i tuoi occhi, Lou.» Con una mano gli scompigliò i capelli e l'infermiere alzò il viso tanto quanto bastava per fissare il suo sguardo blu nel suo verde. «È stato bellissimo.»

«Non ti ho ancora fatto vedere il pezzo forte, però.» affermò con un sorriso prima di prenderlo per mano e guidarlo in una delle tante stradine che circondavano la piazza.

Sembrava che Harry non avesse mai visto Manchester in quel modo. Neanche dall'alto, dal tetto della clinica, gli era sembrata così bella. Era bello il filtro blu degli occhi di Louis con il quale aveva visto la città fino a quel momento. In verità, non aveva visto neanche Louis in quel modo. Mai. Illuminava con il suo sorriso anche quella mattinata grigia, in cui il sole non aveva proprio fatto capolino, e anche Harry non riusciva a smettere di sorridere perché notava quanto impegno Louis mettesse nel fargli visitare la città. Proprio come in quel momento, quando arrivarono a Shambles Square e si ritrovarono davanti alla Cattedrale gotico-medievale della città: Louis la osservava incantato e Harry osservava lui, rapito dal modo in cui la pietra scura si rifletteva nei suoi occhi alterandone la sfumatura di blu. Non gli era mai capitato di trovarsi davanti a una grande opera di architettura e non osservarla, anzi, in quel momento l'avrebbe fatta anche scomparire proprio perché oscurava il blu che era abituato a vedere negli occhi del ragazzo al suo fianco.

«Harry?»

«Eh?» si ridestò, deglutendo rumorosamente.

«Com'è che si chiamano quei _cosi alti alti_?» gli chiese Louis, indicano la sommità della torre campanaria.

«...pinnacoli, forse?» rispose con un sorriso, mentre entrambi osservavano con il naso all'insù i tanti pinnacoli che si stagliavano contro il cielo grigio.

«Ecco, non lo ricordavo. Per fortuna che ci sei tu che sei uno studente di architettura.»

«Sempre al tuo servizio, Louis.»

«Ti manca?» gli chiese ancora, stavolta guardando lui e non più la Cattedrale. «L'università, intendo.»

«Abbastanza. Mi manca la mia normalità a Londra e mi mancano Zayn, Niall e i miei colleghi di corso. Non mi manca mio padre, però. Affatto.»

«È venuto a trovarti a Holmes Chapel?»

Harry annuì, ricordando quel pomeriggio di qualche settimana prima: non era stata una visita di cortesia, però. Gli aveva portato il materiale per rimettersi in pari con i corsi dal momento che a settembre, nonostante Harry fosse ancora in coma, aveva anche pagato la retta universitaria. Così, Harry aveva cominciato a studiare qualcosa nei suoi lunghi e noiosi pomeriggi dato che sentiva l'imminenza del suo ritorno a Londra nell'aria: ormai, la fisioterapia era agli sgoccioli e lui era sano come un pesce. Se rimaneva ancora a Holmes Chapel era per se stesso, per la sua famiglia e per Louis: non era ancora pronto ad andare via.

«È venuto, ma non è rimasto molto...mi aspetta a Londra.»

«Vivi con lui a Londra?»

«No, no, per carità. Divido un appartamento con Zayn e Niall viene a casa nostra quando i suoi coinquilini gli saccheggiano il frigo. Quando mi verrai a trovare, lo vedrai saccheggiare anche il nostro...è inevitabile.»

«Per ora, però, rimani, no? Ora sei qui.»

«_Ora_ sono qui, Lou.» Fu capace di dire, nascondendo la sua incertezza con una schiarita di voce.

«E _ora_ andiamo a mangiare? Fa troppo freddo qui e siamo stati fuori per tutta la mattina.» propose Louis.

Lo portò a pranzare nel pub di Liam. Inizialmente, non seppe come comportarsi: in giro per la città Harry non si era fatto molti problemi ad abbracciarlo e a baciarlo all'improvviso perché di lui e delle sue labbra non ne aveva mai abbastanza, ma dentro quel pub, così familiare per Louis, e, soprattutto, davanti al suo migliore amico, non sapeva proprio quali avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi limiti. Liam li accolse con un sorriso dolce che lo fece sentire subito a casa e non disse nulla riguardo le loro mani intrecciate: li invitò a sedersi ad un tavolo all'angolo, vicino le vetrate che mostravano la piccola piazzetta sulla quale affacciava il pub. In quel posto, pur non essendoci mai stato, Harry respirava un'aria familiare: forse era il sorriso di Louis, i suoi consigli su quel che era meglio ordinare oppure semplicemente le occhiate incoraggianti di Liam, che li guardava fiero dall'altra parte del bancone. Ebbe l'opportunità di parlare con lui soltanto quando Louis andò in bagno dopo aver pranzato – alla fine la scelta del piatto era ricaduta su un semplice hamburger, il migliore che aveva mai mangiato – e Liam si avvicinò al tavolo per sparecchiare.

«Sono felice che tu sia qui con Louis, Harry.» Era stata l'ultima cosa che Liam gli aveva detto prima che l'altro ritornasse dal bagno e gli chiedesse il conto dal momento che era giunta quasi l'ora di separarsi.

A Harry sembrò di essere entrato in punta di piedi nella vita di Louis e pian piano di cominciare a muoversi senza aver paura di creare grandi danni: non c'era imbarazzo, anzi, poteva percepirla quella familiarità che provava stando nel suo ambiente. Manchester non sarebbe mai stata casa sua, ma forse era Louis a farlo sentire a casa con le sue braccia, le sue mani perennemente fredde e i suoi baci caldi. Tutto era familiare, persino i battibecchi tra loro.

«Te lo scordi, H.»

Ora si trovavano nel parcheggio quasi vuoto dell'Old Fashioned a battibeccare davanti alla sua moto.

«Andiamo, _Lou Lou_.»

«Chi? Cosa?»

«Tua sorella...mi ha detto che chiamandoti _'Lou Lou'_ ti avrei convinto a fare tutto.»

«Ma guarda quella str-»

«Ehi!» lo ammonì Harry. «Non è stata tutta colpa sua, sono stato io a chiederle i tuoi punti deboli!»

«Allora, lo stronzo sei tu.» decretò Louis, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Andiamo, perché devi sempre farti pregare?»

«Forse perché è illegale? Forse perché prenderai una multa? Anzi, ancora peggio...potremo fare un incidente!»

«Non faremo nessun incidente.» sbuffò esasperato, poi prese il suo casco e lo ficcò malamente sulla testa dura di Louis. «Ora, sali su questa benedetta moto, tieniti a me e risparmia la ramanzina per i tuoi pazienti.»

Louis sbuffò, prese posto sulla moto e stette sulle sue: soltanto con la prima frenata brusca che Harry fece appositamente si decise a intrecciare le braccia intorno alla vita dell'altro in modo tale da accompagnare i suoi movimenti e non da impedirli. Era così testardo quel ragazzo! Aveva impiegato un quarto d'ora a farlo salire sulla sua cara Olivia: a Louis non piacevano un granché le moto e non piaceva neanche il fatto che Harry non avesse due caschi. Il riccio sapeva che fosse illegale e che fosse un grande rischio, ma l'infermiere era già in ritardo perché avevano dovuto attraversare mezza città per recuperare la moto e non voleva che accumulasse altri minuti di ritardo o che il dottor Winston lo cogliesse in fallo. Con la moto, Louis sarebbe arrivato in orario...anzi, c'era anche il tempo per i saluti: Harry sperava in qualche bacio e qualche carezza. Soprattutto, sperò che Louis non scomparisse nei successivi giorni e glielo disse, quando arrivarono alla clinica e scesero dalla moto: lui si appoggiò al sedile in pelle di Olivia e Louis si sfilò il casco lamentandosi per i suoi capelli scompigliati.

«Adesso, non scomparire, okay?» chiese, mentre Louis era tutto concentrato a passarsi le mani tra i capelli: niente da fare, Louis neanche lo ascoltava. «Ehi, dico a te.» aggiunse, catturando i suoi polsi fini nelle mani grandi e impedendogli di distrarsi con i suoi capelli.

«Eh? Che hai detto?»

Harry sbuffò e lasciò andare le sue mani, soltanto per infilare le sue nei capelli di Louis: passò le dita tra le ciocche lisce per tirarle indietro e evitare che gli coprissero lo sguardo e quei due bellissimi zaffiri che aveva.

«Ho detto di non sparire dalla circolazione.»

«Non lo farò.»

«Sarà meglio per te...ora so anche dove abiti.»

«Non scappo, H. Tranquillo...ieri è stato – ehm – piuttosto divertente.»

«Già, a parte la discoteca e tua sorella che scopava nella stanza a fianco.» Scherzò il riccio, mentre afferrava i suoi fianchi e lo invitava a mettersi tra le sue gambe.

«Peccato che ieri notte la pensavi diversamente.»

«Che vuoi farci...divento un po' molesto quando bevo. Per fortuna che tu sai come prendermi.» ribatté malizioso, avvicinando il bacino di Louis al suo.

Catturò la sua risata cristallina in un bacio, desideroso di fare sue quelle labbra sottili. Fu un bacio dolce, ad occhi chiusi, con le labbra che si schiudevano languidamente muovendosi le une sulle altre senza fretta e con le carezze sulle guance. Si staccarono con uno schiocco delicato per riprendere fiato e finalmente guardarsi a vicenda con il respiro affannato. Ce l'aveva fatta: Louis era riuscito a trasformare il grigiore di Manchester in colore, precisamente nel blu, perché in quel momento Harry riusciva a vedere soltanto quello. Il blu di Louis.

«Possiamo rifarlo quando vuoi, sempre se tua madre non ti mette in punizione quando torni a casa.»

Un occhiolino e un bacio volante dopo, mentre Louis si allontanava da lui con passo deciso e si avvicinava sempre di più all'entrata della clinica, il cuore di Harry cominciò a battere più forte che mai.

*

Presto Harry scoprì che la punizione più grande non gli venne inferta da sua madre, ma dalla vita stessa perché domenica sarebbe tornato a Londra.

Suo padre era così felice della sua completa guarigione da aggiungere un consistente incentivo sul suo conto bancario; sua madre combatteva con il bisogno di averlo accanto e con la consapevolezza che suo figlio fosse cresciuto e avesse una propria vita a tanti chilometri da lei: Harry doveva terminare gli studi, doveva seguire i suoi sogni e non rimanere in quel paesino di poche anime soltanto perché le sarebbe mancato. Tornare a Londra significava essere guarito del tutto, non considerarsi più malato, non più rotto e per questo c'era da gioire. Eppure, Harry non era così felice perché la realtà che viveva cominciava a piacergli: vedersi con Louis, raggiungerlo in città dopo un estenuante turno alla clinica e farlo godere, godere a sua volta delle sue attenzioni, uscire insieme per una cioccolata calda o una birra al pub. Era stato difficile immaginarsi nel suo appartamento di Dalston, nella sua camera piena zeppa di rotoli, schizzi e libri. Era stato difficile pensare di doversi abituare all'assenza di sua madre o Robin e alla presenza ingombrante di Zayn. Era stato difficile affrontare il tema del suo ritorno a 'casa' con Louis.

_«Lou, devo parlarti.»_

_«Non puoi lasciarmi perché in teoria non stiamo neanche insieme ufficialmente.» ribatté l'altro senza neanche ascoltare ciò che aveva a dire Harry, che ridacchiò davanti a quella sua affermazione._

_Continuava a sentire i palmi di Louis accarezzare delicatamente le sue natiche e, a volte, stringerle quando la lingua di Harry tracciava contorni bagnati intorno ai suoi capezzoli. Dio, quanto gli piacevano le mani dell'altro sul proprio corpo._ _Quel clima spensierato, però, dovettero abbandonarlo subito perché il riccio doveva parlargli seriamente. Erano sul letto di Louis, erano nudi e stavano recuperando il fiato per l'orgasmo che li aveva scossi qualche minuto prima: non avevano fatto sesso, si erano soltanto coccolati, conosciuti, esplorati. Ancora e ancora. Harry riposava con la guancia sul petto di Louis e ogni tanto gli lasciava dei piccoli baci sulla pelle un po' sudata, ma non importava. A Harry piaceva quel suo odore e anche l'odore del suo orgasmo addosso: non c'era niente di più sensuale da vedere di un Louis sudato e che pronunciava il suo nome mentre si liberava nella sua mano o nella sua bocca._

_«Allora, mi fai parlare?» riprovò qualche istante dopo, mentre l'infermiere passava le sue mani tra i ricci castani per districarli._

_«Parla.»_

_«Devo tornare a Londra.»_

_Louis smise di muovere le dita tra i suoi capelli e non lo guardò più. I suoi occhi blu erano rivolti al soffitto bianco e non si sarebbero spostati di lì tanto presto._

_«Lou?» Tentò il riccio supplicante, lasciandogli un bacio sul petto. «Mi dici qualcosa?» Salì con le labbra, baciandogli la mascella velata dalla barba e poi la punta all'insù del naso, mentre cercava di incontrare il suo sguardo in tutti i modi. «E non rispondermi 'qualcosa'...non saresti così spiritoso come pensi tu.»_

_Una risata flebile fu tutto quello che ottenne da parte sua._

_«Sono felice...per te.» sospirò. «Vuol dire che stai bene completamente, no?»_

_«Sì, ho fatto l'ultima visita ieri.»_

_«Ieri? Perché non mi hai detto di essere venuto in clinica?»_

_Il suo sguardo era duro, severo: era già pronto a levarselo di dosso, ma i gomiti di Harry puntati sul cuscino ai lati del suo viso lo intrappolavano al letto._

_«Perché non volevo che lo venissi a sapere così durante l'orario di lavoro...sei qualcosa di più di un semplice infermiere o dipendente della St. James, no?» Cominciò a muovere le mani sulle guance arrossate del maggiore per calmarlo. «Volevo dirtelo io.»_

_«Quando?»_

_«Domenica.»_

_«Cinque giorni.»_

_«Cinque giorni, sì.»_

_«Non voglio pensarci.»_

_«Ma...»_

_«Non voglio pensarci. Va bene così...domenica è il futuro, no? Voglio pensare soltanto a oggi.» disse Louis categorico. «Baciami, ora.»_

_Harry non lo baciò, non subito per lo meno. Lo osservò per convincersi delle sue intenzioni: nulla andava bene, ma Louis non voleva mostrare le sue debolezze. Fu l'altro allora a far scontrare le loro labbra e a ribaltare le loro posizioni: in quel momento, il riccio era argilla nelle mani di Louis, che scacciava con ogni bacio il fantasma della partenza. Chiuse le palpebre per non avere la prova della disperazione di Louis sotto agli occhi: tutto nei suoi gesti trasudava disperazione, anche l'intensità con la quale faceva scontrare le sue labbra sulla pelle calda del petto e dell'addome dell'altro. Faceva male separarsi. Faceva male non sapere quando si sarebbero rivisti. Faceva male e basta._

Ripensò a quella sera ogni giorno, fino al sabato. Anche in quel momento ci pensava: era seduto sulle scale che portavano al piano superiore, era nella casa che lo aveva visto crescere, era a Holmes Chapel. Guardava le sue Vans nere e i jeans chiari che ricadevano più ampi del solito su di esse: non erano molto il suo stile, ma gli ricordavano Louis e le aveva rispolverate dalla vecchia scarpiera. Aveva i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le labbra carnose arricciate in un broncio. Al suo fianco c'era Gemma, nella sua stessa posizione. Sembrava di essere ritornati a tanti anni prima, a quando loro due aspettavano sulle scale che gli amici dei loro genitori andassero via per riappropriarsi del soggiorno e, soprattutto, della televisione. Si nascondevano da zie baffute che non facevano altro che pizzicare loro le guance e chiedere loro del 'fidanzatino'. Quella sera si nascondevano ancora, nonostante fossero cresciuti un po' troppo per farlo.

Da chi?

Dall'orda di amici e parenti che aveva invaso il loro soggiorno dal pomeriggio: Anne aveva organizzato una piccola festicciola per festeggiare la sua partenza e Harry non era riuscito a farla desistere. Sapeva che sua madre avesse bisogno di sentirsi occupata e di non pensare molto al suo ritorno a Londra: ormai, dopo mesi, si era abituata di nuovo a vederlo gironzolare per casa in mutande, a rimproverarlo per il letto sfatto e a cucinargli i suoi piatti preferiti. Meglio cucinare per una trentina di persone piuttosto che piangersi addosso: così era fatta Anne, era una forza della natura. Alle otto e un quarto, però, tra gli invitati non c'era l'unica persona che Harry avrebbe voluto vedere a casa sua in quel momento.

«Non verrà.» decretò lui, sbuffando per l'ennesima volta quando guardò l'orologio in legno appeso alla parete che osservava da mezz'ora.

«Non disperare.»

«Sono le otto passate, Gems.»

«Magari sta ancora lavorando...»

«Ho chiamato Barbara, la receptionist della clinica, stamattina e...»

«...e?»

«...e non aveva turni pomeridiani o serali! Perché allora mi ha detto di essere impegnato e che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per esserci?»

«Cerca di capirlo, Haz.» Soltanto lei e Zayn lo chiamavano in quel modo. «Magari ha avuto un contrattempo oppure non vuole venire. Per lui è già abbastanza difficile così, no?»

«E per me? Anche per è difficile.»

«Tu avrai Londra, l'università, Zayn e Niall con i quali distrarti. Se tu te ne vai, a lui cosa rimane? Persino la clinica gli ricorda te.»

Harry sospirò: non condivideva in toto la teoria di Gemma. Nell'ultimo periodo, persino tornare all'università non lo attraeva più di tanto, per lo meno non quanto lo faceva Louis. Era diventato indispensabile vederlo, sentirlo anche soltanto per messaggio o fargli una sorpresa, facendosi trovare sotto il palazzo in mattoncini di Oxford Road. Come avrebbe fatto a Londra? Tornare a casa sua non avrebbe significato dimenticarlo: neanche le uscite con Zayn e Niall o lo studio disperato avrebbero potuto cancellare quelle settimane passate a scoprirsi. Avrebbe voluto tanto che il loro non fosse un addio, ma soltanto un arrivederci.

«Non è detto che io debba andare via per non tornare mai, no? E non è detto che quello che c'è tra noi debba finire!»

«Intendi una sorta di relazione a distanza?»

«Beh, forse...i-io non lo so. Lo sai che non ho mai avuto una storia seria oltre a...»

«Non lo nominare, ti prego.» lo interruppe Gemma, rabbrividendo.

«Insomma, non ho una grande esperienza in fatto di relazioni serie, ma Louis mi piace sul serio. Non voglio essere presuntuoso, ma credo che anche per lui non sia soltanto un gioco quello che c'è tra noi.»

Harry non era cieco: riusciva a vedere che in ogni gesto o comportamento di Louis ci fosse del sentimento. Soprattutto, lo notava nella devozione con la quale si prendeva cura di lui quando erano da soli: erano i dettagli che lo avevano convinto a pensare di essere qualcuno di importante per Louis.

«Ti sei innamorato?»

«Mi credi se ti dico che non lo so? In passato pensavo di esserlo e alla fine si è rivelato soltanto un grande buco nell'acqua...» confessò a cuore aperto dal momento che Gemma era l'unica a conoscenza di quella sua esperienza. «Louis mi fa sentire importante, mi fa ridere e mi fa disperare quando non è di luna buona, ma allo stesso tempo non lo cambierei per nulla mondo. È una bella persona. Non so come etichettarlo quello che provo per lui.»

«E tu troveresti il tempo per stare con Louis? Quando sei a Londra vieni sempre risucchiato dai tuoi amici, dall'università e soprattutto da papà...rinunceresti a qualcosa per lui?»

«Credo che riuscirei a far quadrare tutto per noi due. Se rinunciassi a qualcosa per lui, non sarebbe neanche amore...l'amore dovrebbe aggiungere e non togliere, no?»

«Allora, credo che tu ti sia innamorato per davvero di Louis.» ridacchiò, per poi dare una spallata giocosa al riccio al suo fianco, tutto rosso per l'imbarazzo, ma sorridente. «Già mi immagino papà strapparsi i capelli quando ti rifiuterai di aiutarlo allo studio perché vorrai tornare a Manchester da Louis oppure la faccia che farà quando gli dirai che ora hai un ragazzo in carne e ossa a cui dedicare le tue attenzioni...sempre che Louis ti dica di sì.»

«Ehi, perché non dovrebbe farlo?» ribatté Harry, davanti al tono scherzoso della ragazza. «E comunque, papà diventerà pelato in ogni caso.»

«Harry? Gemma?» La voce di Anne giunse loro ovattata: entrambi si guardarono con un'espressione scocciata dal momento che presto sarebbero dovuti ritornare in soggiorno.

«Che palle.» sbottò, quando sentì i passi di Anne farsi sempre più vicini.

«Sarà l'ennesima zia baffuta che vuole salutarti e augurarti buon viaggio.» ridacchiò la ragazza, con una mano davanti le labbra.

E si sbagliava. Davanti ai loro occhi increduli non c'era alcuna zia baffuta, nessuna vecchietta smaniosa di pizzicargli le guance o di dargli una pacca sul fondoschiena.

Davanti a lui c'erano Louis ed Anne, che con una mano sulla schiena del ragazzo quasi lo spingeva verso Harry, ancora seduto sulle scale. I due si guardarono senza parlare. Non c'era bisogno di parole quando negli occhi di Louis, di un blu più scuro del solito, Harry riusciva a leggere persino le sue scuse. Sembrava aver abbandonato quell'impertinenza che lo caratterizzava ed essersi presentato senza difese: era fermo davanti a lui con un sorriso timido e le mani piccole nascoste nei polsini della felpa color panna che indossava. Harry provò così tanta tenerezza che dimenticò persino il suo ritardo. Continuarono a guardarsi anche quando Gemma si alzò e lo andò a salutare per poi portare via anche Anne a suo malincuore.

«Pensavo che non saresti venuto.» mormorò Harry quando si ritrovarono da soli.

«Ho dovuto chiedere la macchina a Liam, dato che gli autobus scarseggiavano.»

«Ho chiamato la clinica oggi e mi hanno detto che non avevi turni...perché mi hai detto di avere impegni?»

«Non avevo nessun impegno, ma non sapevo se venire qui o no.»

«E perché?»

«Perché io non sono fatto per i saluti, Harry. E perché io non voglio che tu parta. Ma questo lo avevi già capito.» Fece spallucce, per poi avvicinarsi alle scale, dove il riccio ancora sedeva. «Ma ora sono qui. Mi perdoni il ritardo?»

_Ti perdono tutto. L'incertezza di oggi e anche quella che proverai domani_, pensò il riccio.

Come poteva non farlo quando Louis glielo chiedeva in quel modo?

La voce era più calda del solito e gli stava tendendo una mano per invitarlo a scendere quei gradini e finalmente stringerlo tra le braccia. Harry scese velocemente quei gradini, rischiando di cadere proprio sull'ultimo, e si buttò tra le braccia di Louis, quasi sbilanciandolo. Fortunatamente, c'era Louis a fare da contrappeso, a fare da roccia, saldo, con i piedi per terra. Respirò a lungo il suo odore per non dimenticarlo, per imprimerlo sulla t-shirt bianca che indossava, per sentirlo ancora un po' sulla sua pelle. Tabacco e vaniglia. Strofinò la guancia morbida e glabra contro il suo collo e sulla sua mascella e poi catturò le sue labbra sottili in un bacio.

Quanti baci si erano scambiati in quelle settimane?

Dieci, cento, mille. Senza alcuna promessa tra loro, se non quella di pensare al presente perché era l'unica cosa che entrambi potevano permettersi. Ora, però, a Harry non bastava più: non gli bastava stringere tra i denti il labbro inferiore dell'altro, né avvolgere la sua lingua con la propria e assaporare la sigaretta che aveva fumato prima, neanche percepire la sua erezione crescere sotto il jeans e scontrarsi con quella di Louis.

«Harry.» sospirò Louis, con il petto che si alzava e si abbassava in sincronia con il suo respiro affannato. «Se continui così, lo sai che non riusciremo a fermarci.»

Gli prese il volto tra le mani per tenerlo a distanza e bloccare i tentativi del riccio di baciarlo ancora e ancora. «Forse, non mi voglio fermare.»

«Neanche io, ma nell'altra stanza ci sono una ventina di persone che aspettano soltanto te...»

«Ti odio quando fai il responsabile.» sbuffò sulle sue labbra, bagnate ancora dai baci precedenti.

«Qualcuno deve pur farlo dato che non hai il minimo auto controllo.»

«Non mi sembra che ti dispiaccia poi così tanto.»

«Affatto.»

Fu quello il momento in cui Harry decise di contrattaccare: fece scorrere la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore e poi fece dischiudere le sue labbra, soltanto per intrufolarsi all'interno, giocare con la sua lingua e accarezzare il suo palato. Louis sembrò aver dimenticato le sue stesse parole e rispose alle sue provocazioni stringendo tra le dita sottili e affusolate i ricci che tanto adorava e la pelle morbida del suo fianco, al di sotto della sua t-shirt. E mentre le sue mani scorrevano lungo il suo collo morbido e niveo, Harry le sentì sfiorare il fazzoletto blu che portava intorno ad esso e seguiva lo scollo della t-shirt.

«E questo?» mormorò Louis, prendendo tra le dita quella sottile stoffa blu con delle piccole croci bianche e strattonandola un po'.

«È una bandana.» ribatté l'altro ad occhi chiusi, concentrandosi soltanto sulla voce sottile e sul respiro di Louis. «L'ho comprata perché mi ricordava il blu dei tuoi occhi. Per ora la metto qui come un fazzoletto, poi la userò per fermare i capelli quando saranno lunghi abbastanza. Allora, ti piace?»

Louis sospirò rumorosamente e si alzò sulle punte per far combaciare le loro fronti: le punte dei loro nasi si sfioravano e così i loro respiri, mentre le labbra si cercavano senza mai trovarsi.

«Da morire.» disse in un sussurro. «E nella mia testa ci sono soltanto immagini di te nudo con questa bandana intorno al collo.»

«Lo terrò a mente, _Lou Lou_.» Harry aprì gli occhi proprio quando Louis sorrise e non poté evitare di pensare quanto fosse bello in quel momento: le piccole rughette intorno agli occhi, gli zigomi evidenti e le labbra ancora più sottili curvate lo rendevano quasi un bambino.

Lo prese per mano e lo trascinò in soggiorno, dandogli soltanto un assaggio della propria famiglia e facendoglielo rimpiangere un attimo dopo, perché tutti i presenti cominciarono a chiedergli chi fosse, che lavoro facesse e che legami avesse con Harry. Quest'ultimo lo fissava da lontano con le braccia incrociate al petto e un sorrisetto sghembo che non faceva a meno di allargare quando Louis gli rivolgeva occhiatacce e sbuffi. Si sentì in colpa quando la zia Margareth cercò di combinargli un appuntamento con sua cugina Starla e decise di andare a salvarlo: con una scusa lo allontanò dalla zia e gli sfiorò con il dorso della mano la guancia arrossata, facendogli sparire anche quel cipiglio infastidito che contraeva i suoi lineamenti delicati. Quando Anne li costrinse a posare per una foto stringendo tra le mani la sua vecchia polaroid nera, Harry decise di aver sottoposto Louis alla sua famiglia per un tempo sufficientemente lungo. Prima, però, prese la piccola foto dalle mani di Anne e la mise nella tasca dei suoi jeans chiari: sarebbe andata dritta dritta nella bacheca della sua stanza a Londra, tra le foto dei posti in cui era stato e quelle con i suoi amici. Louis ormai si era guadagnato un posto anche nella sua vita. Sperava soltanto che anche per lui fosse così. Lo invitò a uscire nel giardino d'inverno, uno dei luoghi che preferiva maggiormente della casa in cui aveva vissuto fin da bambino. Interamente vetrato, era situato sul retro e all'interno c'era una panca di legno immersa nei tanti fiori e piante di Anne: sua madre lo utilizzava come serra, lui come posto in cui rilassarsi leggendo un buon libro o semplicemente liberare la mente. Nelle ultime settimane, era andato lì ogni sera prima di andare a dormire.

«È bello qui.» esordì Louis, mentre si guardava intorno incantato da quel paradiso.

Lo vide posare il suo sguardo su un angolo preciso della serra, quello delle rose, e poi raggiungerlo: con la mano destra sfiorò anche alcuni petali. Lo fece con una delicatezza che il riccio gli aveva visto usare soltanto sul suo corpo, quando con le dita tremanti sfiorava i contorni dei suoi tatuaggi, la sua pelle calda, l'anima. Harry si avvicinò alle sue spalle piano, poggiando una mano sul fianco sinistro, e posò le sue labbra sulla linea curva e morbida del collo, fino a sfiorare la clavicola sporgente.

«Erano i fiori preferiti di mia madre.» mormorò, mentre spingeva la testa all'indietro per assecondare i baci umidi di Harry.

«È per questo che ne hai una tatuata qui?» Fece vagare la mano più giù del fianco, lì dove tante volte prima le sue dita e le sue labbra avevano tracciato il contorno di quella rosa delicata.

«Non ti sfugge nulla.»

«Soltanto se riguarda te.»

Louis si voltò tra le sue braccia, posando i palmi sul petto del più giovane.

«Anche tu ne hai una.» Fece scorrere la mano destra fino al suo avambraccio: con il pollice accarezzò le sfumature grigie della rosa e incrociò il suo sguardo.

«Sono anche i miei fiori preferiti. È stato uno dei primi tatuaggi che ho fatto e sembra collegato al pugnale che tu hai qui.» Ora era Harry a sfiorare il suo di avambraccio.

«C'è anche la tua ancora e la mia corda.»

«E la bussola e il vascello?»

«Sembra che eravamo destinati a incontrarci.»

«Forse comincio anche a crederci al destino.»

Silenzio. Un sospiro. Degli occhi blu che si fecero più scuri.

«Perché devi partire così in fretta, H?»

Non era una vera e propria domanda. Sembrava più una supplica. Harry tra quelle parole riusciva a capire soltanto _non andare via._ Tuttavia, doveva farlo.

«Mi mancano pochi esami per laurearmi e Londra è casa mia.» rispose in tono piatto, mentre guardava Louis sciogliersi dalla sua stretta e fare un passo indietro. «Puoi venirmi a trovare quando vuoi, Lou. Magari Londra ti piacerà così tanto da rimanere.»

«Manchester è casa mia...qui ho un lavoro, qui ho la mia famiglia, qui ho mia mamma.»

Harry sospirò: come poteva competere con la sua famiglia? A Londra ci sarebbe stato soltanto lui. Non ci sarebbero stati i ricordi di sua madre, né le sue sorelle a un paio di ore di distanza, né un lavoro sicuro, né i suoi amici e il suo calcetto. Il riccio, però, non si arrendeva facilmente: entrambi lo sapevano che Louis avrebbe potuto costruirsi nuovi ricordi sulle macerie dei vecchi.

«Perché non proviamo a...io e te...» balbettava e giocherellava con le sue stesse dita a sguardo basso perché una richiesta del genere non l'aveva mai fatta a nessuno.

«Che intendi?»

Harry sospirò, strinse per un attimo le palpebre e poi le riaprì: lo scrutò con i suoi grandi occhi verdi e lo disse, finalmente.

«Ti sto chiedendo di pensare al _futuro_, Louis.» Lo vide tremare. «Dimentica l'oggi, dimentica l'ora. Voglio che pensi a noi tra una settimana, tra un mese, tra un anno.»

«Non puoi chiedermelo, Harry.» ribatté Louis, allontanandosi di qualche passo da lui. «Non quando tu non sarai con me.»

«Sei venuto qui stasera per chiudere qualunque cosa ci fosse tra me e te, non è vero?» chiese, pur conoscendo la risposta. La voce cominciò a tremargli e sentì gli occhi pizzicare: erano quelli forse i primi sintomi di un cuore spezzato?

«Penso che tu già conosca la risposta, H.»

«Non chiamarmi in quel modo.» Fu fulmineo nel rispondergli: H, quella singola lettera, era per il Louis che si prendeva cura di lui, per il Louis che lo voleva, per il Louis che lo faceva arrivare al suo apice soltanto sfiorandolo, non per colui che lo lasciava andare via da Manchester e dalla sua vita.

«Cerca di capirmi, H.» insisté l'altro, avvicinandosi a lui. «Tu non sai cosa significhi avere una relazione a distanza, consumare il proprio amore nell'incertezza, nell'insicurezza e nella gelosia. Io ci sono già passato con Adam e -»

«Io non sono Adam.»

«Appunto, tu non sei Adam e meriti un ragazzo che ti stia vicino, che si svegli con te la mattina e che viva con te i tuoi successi e che ti consoli per le sconfitte. Qualcuno che ci sia, che resti. Ed è quello di cui anche io ho bisogno. Non voglio che tu sia un altro Adam, perché tu non lo sei, tu sei migliore e tu, Harry, meriti di più.»

«Anche tu lo meriti, Louis...anche tu meriti di più.»

Harry lo disse sull'orlo delle lacrime, con i palmi serrati in pugni per vincere il suo desiderio, quello di abbattere la distanza e avvolgere Louis e le sue incertezze nel calore delle sue braccia.

_Possiamo essere abbastanza insieme._ _Potevamo essere abbastanza insieme._

E quanto lo meritava quel ragazzo dagli occhi blu e dal cuore malandato un amore che gli scuotesse le membra, che gli facesse brillare gli occhi, che gli incurvasse le labbra soltanto sentendo il suo nome. Per un attimo, Harry pensò di poterlo essere. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere il suo amore.

«Q-quando torni a Holmes Chapel, fammelo sapere, okay? Magari potremmo vederci e mi insegnerai qualcos'altro di arte, architettura e quelle cose strane che studi.» disse Louis con un sorriso tirato.

«Certo.»

Entrambi sapevano che non l'avrebbe fatto. Lo leggevano a vicenda nei loro occhi dai colori non più vivi perché sembrava quasi fosse sceso un velo a oscurarli. Erano a qualche centimetro di distanza, ma erano più lontani che mai.

«Vieni qui, Harry.» sussurrò Louis, la voce spezzata e le braccia aperte.

Harry non avrebbe dovuto farlo per mille motivi. Uno tra questi: sarebbe stato tutto più difficile, ma non gli importava. Si disse che sentire nelle narici ancora il suo profumo o avvolgere il suo torace tra le braccia lo avrebbe aiutato a superare la distanza. Gli andò incontro e divennero un tutt'uno, un groviglio di braccia incastrate, di respiri che si infrangevano a vicenda sulle loro pelli, di guance che si sfioravano. Louis gli rivolse un sorriso timido, mentre gli occhi diventavano lucidi e sembravano il mare in tempesta. Il palmo piccolo sulla guancia morbida di Harry a confortarlo, a fermare quel tremore che gli stava impedendo di piangere e a sentirlo un'ultima volta. I loro sguardi che si incastravano alla perfezione, come due pezzi di un puzzle, verde e blu. I nasi che si sfioravano. Il pollice di Louis che si muoveva secondo cerchi sulla sua guancia, accarezzandolo delicatamente, come se fosse una rosa, la sua rosa preferita. Le labbra di Louis che erano sempre più vicine alle sue, più rosse, più belle.

«Non farlo.» Lo supplicò Harry. «Non farlo se è l'ultimo...avrà tutto un altro sapore, un altro colore.»

Louis annuì, il sorriso timido sparì dal suo volto, un peso sembrò quasi curvargli la schiena perché le spalle si abbassarono insieme alla testa. I due pezzi di quel puzzle non si incastravano più, il blu e il verde erano due colori distinti che non avevano più significato insieme. Harry lo guardò andare via con passo veloce e chiudere la porta dietro le sue spalle.

Il mondo sembrava già più grigio, nonostante fosse immerso tra il verde delle piante e i colori vividi delle rose.

Alla fine, Louis aveva davvero portato via i suoi colori.

Chiuse gli occhi e vide nero.

Soltanto nero.


	8. Capitolo Otto

Dicembre.

Louis aveva sempre adorato quel mese fin da bambino. E non solo perché era il mese delle vacanze natalizie, ma anche perché era il mese del suo compleanno. Al Natale Louis non aveva mai dato molta importanza: lo divertiva scegliere nella piazza principale di Doncaster l'abete spelacchiato da addobbare e anche fare con le proprie manine le decorazioni di pasta di sale che lo avrebbero abbellito, ma non era nulla per lui paragonato alla gioia che provava se pensava al suo compleanno. Non era a causa dei doni che riceveva dal momento che Johannah non aveva mai potuto permettersi grandi feste con i suoi compagni di classe o grandi regali. No, la gioia più grande per lui era avere sua madre a casa tutta per sé: quel giorno, nessun turno in ospedale o nessuna visita a domicilio li avrebbe potuti separare. Sopportava in silenzio le prese in giro dei bambini della sua classe che ne sminuivano l'importanza perché, essendo nato il ventiquattro, tutti davano la priorità al Natale e non a Louis Tomlinson. Sopportava in silenzio perché Louis non aveva bisogno di dire la sua verità e la verità, quella che quei bambini fastidiosi non conoscevano, era che il suo compleanno durava ben ventiquattro giorni, come una sorta di calendario dell'avvento.

Ogni anno, Johannah preparava ventiquattro regali per suo figlio e Louis ne apriva uno al giorno: non erano come quelli che i suoi compagni di classe scartavano alle loro festicciole, ma per Louis significavano tutto. Per lo più erano una sciarpa, un cappello o un paio di guanti fatti a maglia dalla sua Nana, un pallone da calcio, dei dolciumi o dei giocattoli in legno. Nel giorno tanto atteso, poi, lo portava nella bakery più buona della città per festeggiare con cioccolata calda, pancakes e ciambelle glassate. E con l'arrivo delle sue sorelle, nulla era cambiato. Ogni anno, il calendario dell'avvento – versione compleanno – veniva reiterato e arricchito dalla partecipazione delle quattro donnine. Louis si sentiva molto più fortunato di quei ragazzi che ricevevano maglioni costosi, cellulari e videogiochi.

Ad oggi, il clima festoso di dicembre era soltanto un ricordo lontano in casa Tomlinson: quattro anni prima era stato oscurato dalla morte della persona che lo rendeva tale e due anni prima Louis era stato lasciato da Adam. Dicembre aveva acquistato tutto un altro sapore: amaro e non dolce, come quello di tanto tempo prima. E tutti in quella famiglia lo percepivano: non c'era nessun calendario dell'avvento, nessun albero spelacchiato a occupare un angolo del soggiorno e pochi regali in una cesta che affiancava il caminetto.

In quel momento, la mattina del ventiquattro dicembre, Louis si trovava nella bakery che affacciava sulla piazza principale di Doncaster: era seduto su uno sgabello, nelle mani rigirava una cioccolata calda ormai fredda e lo sguardo era rivolto alle vetrate che occupavano le pareti perimetrali dell'edificio. Osservava la neve scendere silenziosa sulla piazza e sui tanti bambini che la occupavano, giocando o realizzando un pupazzo, mentre i loro genitori sceglievano l'albero ideale per le loro case. Lui guardava quello che era rimasto della sua colazione e sospirava, facendosi piccolo piccolo nel maglione bordeaux che indossava: aveva lasciato le sue sorelle a casa, ancora dormienti nei loro letti, e aveva dato il buongiorno alla sua Nana per poi precipitarsi fuori da quelle stanze troppo familiari. Quel giorno, più di tutti gli altri, non riusciva proprio a respirare a Doncaster.

_«Che ne dici? Ti va di aiutarmi a respirare?» _All'improvviso, gli tornò in mente quella conversazione avuta con Harry, quel qualcuno che avrebbe potuto portare un po' di gioia in quel suo Natale e anche nel giorno del suo compleanno.

Nonostante non l'ascoltasse da settimane, la sua voce profonda si insinuò tra i suoi pensieri e non poté fare nulla per evitarlo, non quando ormai tutto di lui si era già insinuato sotto la sua pelle. Per la seconda volta aveva sbagliato tutto rifiutandolo soltanto per non soffrire ancora. Louis sbuffò perché stava soffrendo ugualmente. A ventiquattro anni, ancora non era capace di capire cosa fosse meglio per lui, cosa avrebbe colorato la sua vita e cosa l'avrebbe resa grigia. Sua madre non sarebbe stata fiera di lui, affatto. E non lo erano neanche la sua Nana o le sue sorelle, Charlotte soprattutto, che lo aveva visto tornare a casa in lacrime dopo l'addio a Harry. Era così difficile accettare quel sentimento che provava per lui, mettersi in gioco, abbandonare la paura di perdere tutto. Ma perdere cosa? Louis non _aveva _niente, non _era_ niente. Almeno così pensava, così si definiva. In realtà, Louis aveva una famiglia a cui voler bene, degli amici e un lavoro. La sua vita non era perfetta visto le sue mancanze e le sue perdite, ma non era così grigia come lui si ostinava a definirla. E lo capì in quel momento, quando la solitudine gli fece tremare le ossa: desiderò soltanto il calore di qualcuno che l'amava al suo fianco.

«Louis?»

Si voltò distrattamente, non ascoltando con attenzione il timbro della voce che lo chiamava: fu per questo che rimase pietrificato dalla figura che gli si presentò davanti. C'era lui. Una sciarpa rossa e un cappotto blu a tenerlo caldo, un cappellino beige che nascondeva i capelli biondi e la luce bianca della neve che addolciva i tratti decisi del suo viso. Quanti colori era stato per lui anni prima, quante sfumature e quante tonalità vibranti. Eppure, ora vedeva solo grigio. Come i suoi occhi, color ghiaccio, quelli che erano soliti sedurlo e intimidirlo. Era sempre alto, robusto, solido, forte. Lui, colui che aveva contribuito a rendere dicembre più amaro e che aveva sporcato il suo mondo a colori.

«Adam.»

«Come stai? È da tanto che non ci vediamo.» esordì con una tranquillità che non si confaceva a quel loro incontro, non dopo più di un anno che Louis non lo vedeva e non dopo il modo brusco con il quale lo aveva lasciato. «Ti trovo bene.»

«B-bene. Sto bene.» riuscì a balbettare. «Sono a casa per qualche giorno...sai, per le ferie.»

«Lavori ancora in quella clinica di Manchester?»

«Sì, da due anni ormai.»

_'Da quando mi hai lasciato_' avrebbe voluto dire, ma non era quello il momento di rendersi ridicoli.

«Sono contento per te, è un bel traguardo!» esclamò, strabuzzando i suoi grandi occhi chiari e dandogli persino una pacca sulla sua spalla.

Louis annuì, sorridendo appena. Soltanto due anni prima, non era abbastanza e ora riusciva anche a complimentarsi con lui: Adam era cambiato? Oppure era Louis finalmente a essere diventato qualcuno? La sua mano rimase lì per qualche istante, fino a quando Louis non la guardò di sottecchi e ne percepì tutto il peso. Era lì con lui da neanche cinque minuti e già metteva in dubbio se stesso e tutto ciò che aveva raggiunto: fece un passo indietro e la mano di Adam scivolò tra loro.

«Louis, io...» provò a dire l'altro, con la mano ancora a mezz'aria. «...so che non ci siamo lasciati nel migliore dei modi ma...ecco, mi sei mancato.»

«Dov'è Lucas?»

Lucas era il dottore con il quale Adam lo aveva rimpiazzato due anni prima, lui sì che era abbastanza a detta sua.

«Ci siamo lasciati qualche mese fa, le cose non funzionavano più.»

Louis dovette reprimere la voglia di sorridere a quella notizia, seppure mormorò soltanto un «mi dispiace».

«Già.» asserì Adam, grattandosi la nuca. «Ti va di uscire da qui?»

«Io...»

«Devo comprare un albero di Natale per mia madre e mi ricordo che ti piaceva scegliere gli alberi anni fa.» azzardò con un sorriso timido, uno di quelli che non vedeva da tempo. «Ti prego, Louis.»

Sospirò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e poi infilò le mani nel suo parka verde militare: dovevano soltanto comprare un abete e poi sarebbe tornato a casa. Sì, doveva andare così. Non sarebbe successo nulla di male, niente che lo avrebbe più potuto ferire: Adam si era portato via i colori dal suo mondo anni prima. Lanciò uno sguardo eloquente al ragazzo, quasi in apnea per l'attesa, e poi fece uscire in un sussurro «non farmene pentire» prima di aprire la porta bianca della bakery e sentire l'aria fredda di dicembre infrangersi sul suo viso. Insieme, si incamminarono verso quel labirinto di abeti che avevano creato nella piazza principale e Louis non poté evitare di sorridere dal momento che rivide se stesso, da bambino, scorrazzare lì in lungo e largo con sua madre a rincorrerlo. Adam lo strappò a quel ricordo, prendendolo per un braccio e trascinandolo lungo quel labirinto. Chiese la sua opinione su qualsiasi albero incontrassero: Louis non era poi così bravo a riconoscere le qualità di quegli abeti. Solitamente, lui e sua madre prendevano sempre quello più spelacchiato e non solo per questioni economiche, ma anche perché gli avrebbero dato una nuova vita dopo averlo abbellito e decorato. Lo avrebbero amato per ciò che era. Adam non era mai d'accordo con quella loro filosofia: lo voleva robusto, folto, appariscente.

«Louis?» lo richiamò Adam con uno strano cipiglio sul volto. «Hai capito cosa ti ho detto?»

«Ehm, no scusami...ero distratto.»

«Sei sempre il solito.» Abbozzò un sorriso bonario e lo raggiunse, prendendo le mani fredde di Louis nelle sue. Quest'ultimo aggrottò le sopracciglia davanti a quel gesto intimo. Troppo intimo per i suoi gusti. Confuso, lo guardò specchiando il suo blu nel ghiaccio dell'altro. «Ti ho detto che mi hanno promosso, mi hanno dato un posto da commercialista in un'azienda più importante.»

«Qui?»

«Beh, in realtà, proprio dove sei tu...a Manchester.»

Louis strabuzzò gli occhi e cominciò a sentire i palmi delle mani sudare a quella sua affermazione. Anni fa, avrebbe saltato di gioia e avrebbe stretto le sue braccia intorno al collo taurino di Adam: ora, si sentiva in trappola. Perché Adam sembrava una tigre affamata in quel momento: gli occhi fissi sul suo viso a captarne ogni movimento, la lingua a inumidire le labbra arrossate dal vento e la presa salda intorno alle sue mani.

«I-io sono contento per te.» Ed evidentemente, questo non bastò. Non bastava mai.

«Sei contento per me? Hai da dire solo questo?»

«Cosa devo dirti Adam? Non ci vediamo da mesi e ora mi stai raccontando la tua vita per chissà quale motivo.»

«Per te.»

«Per me?»

«Per te e per noi.» precisò, allentando la sua presa. «Mi trasferisco a Manchester all'inizio del nuovo anno e te lo avrei detto una volta dopo essermi sistemato, ma ti ho visto in quella bakery e non sono riuscito a trattenermi...mi sei mancato, _Lou_.»

_"Lou"_ era per gli amici, era per i familiari, era per sua madre ed era per Harry. Quell'abbreviazione suonava così bene quando era lui a pronunciarla al suo orecchio con la voce roca oppure sulle sue labbra prima di baciarlo.

«Anche tu mi sei mancato, Adam...per quasi due anni. Per mesi ho pensato soltanto a te, a noi e a quanto ho perso negli ultimi anni.»

Le mani grandi e callose di Adam raggiunsero il suo viso, accarezzarono le sue guance ma non le scaldarono: Louis rimase freddo, così come la neve che scendeva dal cielo plumbeo di Doncaster.

«Allora iniziamo il nuovo anno insieme. So che ho molto da farmi perdonare e non pretendo che tutto si sistemi subito, ma ho capito di aver fatto un grande sbaglio a lasciarti andare.»

«I-io non posso, Adam.»

Quelle mani su di lui non sortivano più nessuno effetto: nessun calore a riscaldarlo, nessun brivido a percorrergli la schiena e, soprattutto, nessun palpitio nel suo petto. Erano così diverse da quelle che avrebbe voluto avere sul suo corpo: grandi, ma delicate, da artista, da Harry.

«Sì che puoi. Ci siamo amati una volta, possiamo farlo di nuovo.»

«No che non posso...perché io non ti amo più e non potrei mai farlo in futuro.»

Non era mai suonato così deciso e volitivo in vita sua e forse cominciava a piacergli. Forse, avrebbe dovuto essere sempre padrone della sua vita, invece di farla governare da altri. Aveva speso due anni a piangersi addosso per la fine di quella relazione, aveva messo la sua vita in stand-by in attesa che Adam ritornasse e facesse parte di essa. Ora non lo aspettava più, Louis aveva cominciato a camminare da solo da un bel po' di mesi. Forse, sarebbe riuscito anche a correre, ma non con lui al suo fianco. Adam chiuse gli occhi incassando il colpo, mentre Louis prendeva le sue mani per allontanarle dal suo viso. Non era giusto neanche il suo tocco sulla sua pelle.

«Forse, ho trovato una persona per la quale sono abbastanza e che mi accetta così come sono. Forse, potrei essere davvero felice stavolta.» pronunciò con un soffio di voce, mentre le sue guance si scaldavano ad ammettere il suo sentimento per Harry. «Spero che troverai anche tu qualcuno prima o poi, Adam...Buon Natale e buona vita.» aggiunse prima di andare via.

Non si guardò indietro, neanche una volta, e si incamminò verso casa. Non gli piaceva essere così drammatico solitamente, ma meritava una chiusura ad effetto. Il Louis di qualche mese prima gli avrebbe dato una chance, ci avrebbe riflettuto e nel peggiore dei casi avrebbe accettato quella riconciliazione. Il Louis del presente non ci aveva pensato neanche per un istante: Adam rappresentava il passato, le sue insicurezze, il suo dolore e i suoi fallimenti.

Doveva occuparsi del suo futuro.

Futuro, quello al quale Harry aveva chiesto di pensare soltanto un mese prima e che lui aveva rifiutato, precludendosi la possibilità di essere felice. Felicità, quella sensazione che non provava da così tanto e che Harry gli aveva fatto assaggiare nei mesi che avevano trascorso insieme. Felicità era la fossetta che si creava sulla guancia sinistra di Harry. Era la mano piccola di Louis che si perdeva tra i suoi ricci. Era spogliarsi davanti a lui di tutte le sue paure. Era i segni che si lasciavano a vicenda sul corpo quando erano nudi e bisognosi l'uno dell'altro. Era le sue labbra rosee e morbide che voleva disperatamente baciare.

Anche in quel momento, quando rientrò in casa trovando ancora le sue sorelle a letto e sfilò con movimenti veloci i suoi indumenti per infilarsi sotto il getto caldo della doccia con il fiatone: aveva quasi corso per allontanarsi da quel passato e per abbracciare il futuro. Aveva bisogno di una doccia calda per scaldarsi. Voleva anche Harry, però. Lo voleva disperatamente, a tal punto da non riuscire a respirare. Voleva lui ad aiutarlo a respirare. Voleva sentire la sua risata sguaiata, le sue teorie sul mangiar sano e i racconti sui suoi viaggi. Si sarebbe perfino sorbito una delle sue lezioni di storia dell'arte o dell'architettura pur di ascoltare la sua voce e guardarlo rapito mentre condivideva un pezzo di sé con Louis. Voleva le sue labbra, la sua lingua, la sua mascella da baciare e il suo corpo addosso al suo. Sentì anche il disperato bisogno di averlo dentro di sé, sentirlo spingere in lui, strusciarsi su di lui e ascoltare il suo respiro affannoso o il suo nome supplicante contro il suo orecchio. Non seppe neanche come si ritrovò a stringere bisognoso il suo sesso e cominciare a farlo scorrere nel suo palmo già bagnato dall'acqua. Aumentò la velocità del polso quando immaginò Harry farlo al suo posto, magari stringendolo tra le sue labbra carnose, e cominciò ad ansimare sommessamente per la frizione che quel movimento generava. Ora riusciva a percepirlo quel calore, un calore che nessun altro uomo avrebbe potuto dargli, non dopo che Harry Styles lo aveva fatto. In quel momento, grazie a lui, capì che ci sarebbe stato un prima e un dopo nella sua vita. Immaginò di spingersi all'interno del corpo di Harry e l'acqua ustionante non faceva altro che alimentare la sua fantasia, immaginò la carne dell'altro contrarsi al suo passaggio per poi arrendersi amorevolmente a quella piacevole intrusione. Cominciò anche a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro per simulare quell'atto. Presto i suoi gemiti rimbombarono nella cabina della doccia, insieme al rumore dell'acqua lasciata a scorrere e il respiro affannoso che gli scuoteva il petto: dalle sue labbra uscì soltanto un nome con voce strozzata e spezzata, mentre l'orgasmo montava in tutto il corpo. Raggiunse il limite inarcandosi con la schiena, mentre le dita dei piedi si arricciavano, l'acqua lo colpiva sulla nuca violentemente e il corpo veniva scosso da brividi: riuscì soltanto ad abbandonare la sua fronte e il palmo di una mano contro le piastrelle fredde della doccia, mentre con l'altro continuava ad accarezzarsi lascivo il membro accompagnando l'orgasmo per la sua intera durata fino a quando non sentì la durezza rilassarsi e la tensione scemare. Era sfinito. Era a pezzi. Respirava a fatica. Soltanto pensare a quel ragazzo tutto ricci e fossette e non poterlo avere lo aveva ridotto in quel modo. E ridacchiò al pensiero di quello che avrebbe provato se soltanto quella fantasia si fosse tramutata in realtà. La realtà. Quella che lo fece trasalire e che ora bussava alla porta in noce del suo bagno.

«Louis? Lou?» sentì chiamare da Daisy. «Tutto okay?»

Lasciò passare qualche istante, soltanto per schiarirsi la voce e non risultare così ovvio.

«Tutto okay!» ridacchiò, ricomponendosi e infilandosi sotto il getto caldo della doccia per lavarsi. Si strofinò bene la pelle, cercando di non pensare almeno per quel momento al ragazzo che ormai aveva invaso ogni fibra del suo corpo, della sua mente e del suo cuore.

«Sbrigati, abbiamo una sorpresa per te!» sentì urlare poi Charlotte, accompagnata dalle risate delle gemelle.

Avrebbe fatto in fretta: era tempo di uscire da quella doccia e agire. Si sarebbe riguadagnato la fiducia di Harry. Avrebbe conquistato il suo cuore. Prima, però, avrebbe comprato un albero di Natale e avrebbe portato la sua Nana e le sue sorelle a fare colazione fuori per festeggiare il suo compleanno.

*

Quel Natale Louis avrebbe dovuto ringraziare tante persone.

Per primo se stesso per aver finalmente trovato la forza di reagire e prendere in mano la sua vita. La sua Nana e le sue sorelle che avevano contribuito a rendere quei giorni passati a Doncaster più dolci e felici che mai: sembrava che l'intera famiglia aspettasse soltanto un suo cenno per tornare alla vita e, alla fine, ci erano riusciti. Anche Adam perché grazie al suo intervento non sarebbe arrivato a quella conclusione così presto conoscendo le sue perenni insicurezze. Liam perché aveva comprato i biglietti del suo treno prima che Louis cambiasse idea. Per ultimo, ma non meno importante, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare anche Nick Grimshaw. Ed era strano pensarlo o arrivare a farlo perché quel ragazzo era una spina nel fianco la maggior parte delle volte: eppure, era stato il deus ex machina della situazione.

Era stato soltanto grazie a lui se Louis quel ventinove dicembre era seduto sul sedile scomodo di un treno per realizzare i suoi desideri: Londra, Harry, la felicità. Aveva sorriso nel leggere l'ultimo messaggio che Grimmy gli aveva inviato: un semplice_ in bocca al lupo _che gli aveva dato il coraggio di presentarsi davanti l'appartamento di Harry a sorpresa. Avrebbe dovuto fare molti sacrifici per recuperare i turni di quei cinque giorni e, soprattutto, aveva sperato che non sarebbero stati inutili: insomma, Nick non aveva infranto la privacy dei pazienti per leggere sulla cartella di Harry l'indirizzo del suo appartamento di Londra per nulla. Sapeva di avere molte cose da spiegare al riccio e non sapeva neanche da dove iniziare, ma sperava di avere almeno una possibilità, la stessa che Louis aveva rifiutato per ben due volte.

Venne ridestato dalla voce metallica del treno che annunciava l'arrivo a Victoria Station: prese un profondo respiro, si mise in spalla il borsone e scese subito dal treno precipitandosi nella hall della stazione. Louis tremava e non per il vento freddo che soffiava, ma per l'eccitazione mista a paura che provava in quel momento e che non riuscì a scacciare neanche quando finì nei vicoli rumorosi e confusionari di Dalston, il quartiere dove il riccio abitava. Soltanto in quel momento capì a pieno Harry: quel quartiere gli assomigliava così tanto. Energetico, caleidoscopico, un calderone di stili e culture diverse che si univano a creare qualcosa di eclettico e unico proprio come era il ragazzo. Si fermò anche in un piccolo fioraio all'angolo della strada e comprò anche un mazzo di rose rosse per lui. Rose, come quelle che avevano tatuate sui loro corpi, come quelle che piacevano tanto a Johannah e quelle della serra di Anne. In pochi minuti, Louis si ritrovò davanti a un palazzo di quattro piani, con un rivestimento in mattoncini, tipicamente vittoriano – e sì, ricordava di aver letto quel termine in qualche guida turistica – fermo a guardarlo. All'improvviso, provò la voglia di scappare più lontano possibile e di lasciare quel mazzo di rose nel bidone più vicino. E stava quasi per farlo se proprio in quel momento non si fosse aperto il grande portone di acciaio e quella signora non lo avesse tenuto aperto affinché lui entrasse. _Quarto piano - appartamento d, _continuava a ripetere mentalmente mentre saliva per le piccole scale e l'agitazione montava nel suo petto. Dopo qualche minuto, arrivò a destinazione inciampando proprio sull'ultimo gradino perché le gambe si erano ormai fatte di gelatina. Passò la mano libera sul viso, strofinandola sulla pelle più ispida a causa della leggera barba che aveva: _ora o mai più_, si disse.

Premette l'indice sul campanello. Un suono squillante ne uscì fuori e per poco non si spaventò, dandosi dello stupido un attimo dopo. Venti lunghissimi secondi furono quelli che vennero impiegati per aprire quel grande portone di legno scuro. _Tum, tum, tum, tum. _Il cuore di Louis minacciava di fuoriuscire dal petto, le mani sudaticce stringevano quel mazzo di rose rosse come se ne valesse la sua vita e la testa era più leggera del solito. Un centimetro. Cinque centimetri. Ora in quello spiraglio Louis riusciva a vedere un accenno della libreria in noce che occupava quello che doveva essere il soggiorno. Quindici centimetri. Ora vedeva il bracciolo del divano nero. Trenta centimetri. Un tavolinetto pieno di riviste lo affiancava. Cinquanta centimetri. Un ragazzo dalla pelle ambrata e confuso sulla soglia. Un sospiro uscì dalle labbra sottili di Louis, mentre due occhi color caramello continuavano a guardarlo da capo a piedi.

«Oh, _Louì_ sei tu!»

Sempre quel nome storpiato alla francese, sempre quel sorriso malizioso sulle labbra carnose e qualche tatuaggio in più sul dorso della mano. Eccetto che per delle ciocche azzurrine tra i capelli che sfoggiava, era sempre uguale: sempre e il solito fastidioso Zayn.

«Ehi, Zayn!»

«Non posso credere alla faccia che farà Niall.»

«N-niall?»

«Sì, Niall!» fece spallucce Zayn, per poi affermare con nonchalance «Ho vinto la nostra scommessa: cento sterline facili, facili».

«Scommessa? Quale scommessa?»

«Beh, lui pensava che ti saresti presentato con la coda tra le gambe a gennaio, io invece prima della fine dell'anno.» Si sbilanciò verso Louis e lo abbracciò stritolandolo tra le braccia magre e lasciandogli un bacio appiccicoso sulla fronte. «Grazie, _Louì!_»

«Sempre a tua disposizione.»

«Allora, che fai ancora lì? Entra!»

Louis accennò un sorriso ed entrò nell'appartamento, non perdendosi nessun dettaglio: ogni particolare, ogni libro che era presente nei tanti scaffali della libreria e ogni piccolo pezzo di arredamento gli parlava di Harry. Anche il grembiule poggiato sulla sedia della cucina open space gli suggeriva che fosse proprio il suo: tutto merletti e a quadretti, tutto Harry. Rimase in piedi nel suo parka, con in mano quel mazzo di rose e lo sguardo che scartabellava ogni angolo di quella stanza, nonostante Zayn gli avesse detto di mettersi comodo e fosse sparito in cucina per prendere delle birre. Si sentiva un estraneo in quell'appartamento e avrebbe continuato a sentirsi tale fino a quando Harry non avesse fatto la sua comparsa.

«_Zay_, ma chi era?» disse una voce familiare dal corridoio e Zayn non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondere perché il suo proprietario a grandi falcate li raggiunse in soggiorno: i tratti rilassati del suo viso si contrassero non appena le sue gemme verdi si posarono sul maggiore. «Louis.»

«Harry, ciao.» lo salutò alzando lentamente una mano, mentre i suoi occhi non smettevano di accarezzare la sua figura neanche per un secondo.

Era così bello. Forse, anche più di prima. Forse, come Louis non lo aveva mai visto. Indossava un jogger grigio e i piedi erano nudi sul parquet in legno, i ricci che solitamente gli cadevano sulla fronte erano racchiusi in un piccolo bun e il busto era avvolto in una felpa nera che Louis non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare. Perché era la sua, quella che sua madre gli aveva regalato tanti anni prima e che Harry aveva preso in prestito la mattina seguente la loro prima notte insieme. Non l'aveva mai chiesta indietro, così come il cappellino blu, ed era felice che Harry la indossasse e non l'avesse buttata via un mese prima. Si guardarono per quella che forse sembrò un'eternità, sicuramente lo fu per Zayn dal momento che tossicchiò per rompere quello strano imbarazzo tra loro.

«Che ci fai qui?»

«Sono venuto a vedere se Londra è davvero così grigia come dicono...qualcuno voleva farmi cambiare idea mesi fa.»

Harry si sciolse e Louis lo seguì quando gli vide un sorriso timido curvare quelle labbra rosse e carnose.

«E quelle?» Harry indicò le rose strette nella mano dell'altro.

«Queste sono per te.» affermò deciso Louis porgendogliele e facendo qualche passo in avanti.

Riuscì a scorgere una sfumatura rosea tingere le guance di Harry, che gli andò incontro per ricevere quel dono: nel prenderle, non poté evitare di sfiorare le sue dita e un risolino imbarazzato uscì dalle labbra soffici. In Louis quel semplice contatto fu capace di scatenare infiniti brividi che gli percorsero la schiena e arrivarono anche a solleticargli la nuca e poi le guance: aveva desiderato così tanto la sua pelle nelle ultime settimane che grazie a quel misero contatto fu come tornare a respirare dopo una vita trascorsa in apnea. Per un istante, scomparvero Zayn, l'appartamento e anche il tempo. Per un istante, ci furono soltanto loro due, i loro sguardi incatenati – blu nel verde – e le loro dita a sfiorarsi.

«Sono bellissime.» mormorò Harry, mentre affondava il naso dritto tra i petali per sentirne il loro profumo.

C'era qualcosa di più bello del viso di Harry tra quelle rose rosse? _No_, si rispose Louis. Forse, aveva visto qualcosa di altrettanto bello e sensuale soltanto quando il riccio aveva tracciato con le labbra e con i suoi baci la rosa che aveva tatuato anni prima sul fianco sinistro. Sorrise per quel ricordo che affiorò e spostò il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro, imbarazzato sia per la voglia di rivivere quell'immagine sia perché non aveva mai regalato dei fiori a qualcuno che non fosse sua madre e, soprattutto, non era mai stato così piacevole come quella volta.

«Harry, il render è quasi finito e...»

Apparve un altro ragazzo dal corridoio, una variabile che Louis non aveva considerato in quel suo piano: ricci biondi, occhi castani e accoglienti, viso tondo e labbra carnose. A Louis non piaceva e forse un po' si notò anche dall'espressione diffidente che mise su. Una camicia celeste chiusa fino all'ultimo bottone, un maglione beige e dei pantaloni neri dal taglio classico: quel ragazzo sembrava uscito da un vecchio episodio di Downton Abbey e Louis rabbrividì per quella sua ostentata eleganza. Lo sconosciuto alternò lo sguardo tra i tre e poi lo fissò sulle rose che il riccio ancora stringeva tra le mani: Louis percepì un moto di gelosia percorrergli il petto dal momento che le guardava confuso.

«Oh, scusami...noi – ehm – abbiamo un ospite.» balbettò Harry all'improvviso a disagio.

Fece la prima mossa soltanto perché era un Tomlinson e i Tomlinson – si sapeva – erano possessivi da far schifo. Si sporse verso il ragazzo e gli tese la mano, che l'altro strinse energeticamente: si guardarono per qualche istante e si sorrisero a vicenda.

«Louis.»

«Robert.»

«Stavamo lavorando a un progetto per un corso in comune e io non sapevo che saresti venuto proprio in questo momento e...»

«_H_» lo interruppe Louis, bloccando qualsiasi suo vaneggiamento: lo vide anche sussultare per il soprannome che aveva usato e un po' ne fu felice perché voleva dire che non aveva dimenticato nulla di loro due. «Non preoccuparti...fai le tue cose! Io posso aspettare qui con Zayn, no?»

Entrambi rivolsero le loro attenzioni al ragazzo ancora sull'uscio della cucina tutto intento a picchiettare le dita sullo schermo del suo cellulare fino a quando non sentì il suo nome: Louis poteva affermare con certezza che stesse aggiornando Niall con i risultati della scommessa.

«No!» disse Harry con la voce di un'ottava più alta e forse era stato troppo precipitoso nel farlo. «Insomma,» continuò schiarendosi la voce «avevamo quasi finito quindi possiamo anche smettere per oggi, giusto Rob?»

«E va bene, come vuoi tu.» affermò lui stizzito.

Sia Harry che Louis tirarono un sospiro di sollievo: fortunatamente quel Robert non li vide perché si era già infilato nel corridoio con il riccio alle calcagna. Louis capì che il ragazzo dovesse essersi offeso in qualche modo ma non se ne dispiacque molto: insomma, era a Londra e lui e Harry avevano così tanto da dirsi.

«Allora, Louis.» cominciò Zayn avvicinandosi e l'infermiere quasi gongolò nel sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome correttamente. «Non voglio farmi gli affari tuoi, ma vedi...ho sentito Niall poco fa per messaggio e lui è sempre così apprensivo da quando Harry è uscito dal coma: mi ha detto di chiederti una cosa, ma puoi anche non rispondermi.»

«Dimmi tutto, Zayn.»

«Ecco, noi – Niall – ci chiedevamo che intenzioni avessi stavolta.» Zayn porse a Louis la sua birra prima di sedersi sul divano e invitarlo a fare lo stesso.

«Buone, credo.»

«Credi o ne sei certo?» ridacchiò Zayn con un sorriso sbilenco. «Harry è il nostro migliore amico e so che io e Niall non sembriamo molto forti, ma se lo fai soffrire ancora come un mese fa ti metteremo ko, okay?»

«Sono certo, Zayn.» affermò, trovando un po' di coraggio. «Un mese fa non capivo cosa volevo, ma ho risolto un po' di cose lasciate in sospeso e ora lo so per certo.»

«Bene e a noi va bene così.» Porse la sua birra in avanti giusto per farla scontrare con quella di Louis e per simulare una sorta di brindisi, come a suggellare quell'impegno che l'infermiere si era preso. «Allora, per quanto tempo starai qui?»

«Questo non lo so.» ridacchiò, grattandosi la nuca. «Fino a un quarto d'ora fa non sapevo neanche se Harry mi avrebbe fatto entrare qui.»

«Credo che se potesse, ti chiuderebbe qui dentro e non ti farebbe più tornare a Manchester.»

Quella frase, detta da Zayn con così tanta leggerezza, provocò un ampio sorriso sulle labbra sottili di Louis e anche un po' di imbarazzo, tanto che dovette abbassare lo sguardo e concentrarlo altrove per evitare di arrossire ancora. Guardava così attentamente la sua birra che non si accorse neanche del passaggio fulmineo di Robert attraverso il soggiorno: percepì soltanto il tonfo che lui provocò chiudendo dietro di sé il portone di legno senza troppa accortezza.

«Ecco, lui invece ti spedirebbe proprio da dove sei venuto senza troppi problemi.» ridacchiò Zayn, mentre entrambi ancora fissavano attoniti il portone chiuso alle loro spalle.

Non ebbe il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni o altre informazioni riguardo quel ragazzo dal momento che Harry si presentò davanti ai suoi occhi: aveva infilato dei jeans neri e degli stivaletti ai piedi, mentre sotto il suo solito cappotto di camoscio era ancora visibile la sua felpa. Tuttavia, un accessorio gli scaldò il cuore: il suo cappellino blu.

«Sono rinchiuso qui dentro da tutto il giorno, ti va di fare una passeggiata nelle vicinanze?» chiese il riccio.

Louis poté soltanto annuire perché in quel momento avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per essergli accanto nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto esserlo già un mese prima.

*

Dalston non gli era mai sembrata così bella e viva prima di quel pomeriggio, nonostante la temperatura rigida e l'umidità che si infilava prepotentemente nelle ossa.

Forse, Harry la pensava in quel modo perché per la prima volta da quando era tornato a Londra era felice. E lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto bastarsi da solo per essere felice e che la sua felicità non sarebbe mai dipesa dalle scelte altrui, ma da quando aveva incontrato quel Louis Tomlinson il suo mondo si era capovolto. Louis era a Londra e lo aveva fatto soltanto per lui. _Doveva pur significare qualcosa, giusto?_ Ora era lì, al suo fianco, spalla contro spalla, che camminava per le stradine affollate e colorate di Dalston con i suoi occhioni blu spalancati: questi ultimi sembravano non perdersi nulla di ciò che gli accadeva intorno e non erano mai stati così ricettivi come in quel momento. E a Harry piaceva: voleva far piacere a Louis il suo mondo perché un po' lo rappresentava.

Lo portò per i mercatini di Natale che riempivano le strade di quel quartiere, tra uno stand di leccornie – e sapeva quanto Louis potesse diventare goloso davanti a una ciambella glassata – e uno stand di cianfrusaglie che comunque sembravano interessarlo. Di tanto in tanto, le loro spalle si sfioravano, così come le loro mani e Harry non poteva ignorare quel calore che si diffondeva nel petto al desiderio di averlo ancora vicino, sotto o sopra di lui. Persino l'immagine di Louis che addentava una ciambella zuccherata appariva sensuale al suo povero corpo in astinenza perché dopo l'infermiere per lui non c'era stato nessun altro, neanche per sfogare i suoi istinti o vendicarsi del dolore.

Ora Louis si ritrovava con tutto lo zucchero sulle labbra sottili e Harry avrebbe voluto far scomparire quei granelli uno a uno, magari con la sua lingua e con le sue labbra che fremevano all'idea di farlo. Sfortunatamente, però, si limitò soltanto a ridacchiare.

«Che c'è?» bofonchiò Louis, mentre ingollava l'ultimo pezzo della ciambella con lo sguardo contratto e incollato sul sorriso di Harry.

«Vieni qui.» sospirò l'altro senza dirgli nulla: lo avvicinò a sé e portò un fazzolettino sulle sue labbra per ripulirle.

Fino a quel momento non erano mai stati così vicini e Harry sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena non appena Louis fissò il blu dei suoi occhi nel verde dei suoi: li abbassò e puntò l'attenzione alle sue labbra, che piano a piano venivano liberate dallo zucchero. Presto capì di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata perché quelle labbra, inumidite anche dalla lingua di Louis, non fecero altro che acuire quei brividi e aumentare il battito del suo cuore: dovette stringere il labbro inferiore tra i denti per combattere l'impulso che aveva di baciarlo.

«Ecco qui, ora sei pulito.» fece uscire in un sussurro.

Harry, però, non aveva considerato Louis che cercava di far cadere ogni sua resistenza: percepì all'improvviso un peso caricargli le tasche del cappotto e capì soltanto in un secondo momento che fossero le mani di Louis perché queste cominciarono ad accarezzargli i fianchi proprio attraverso il tessuto dell'indumento. Ed era incredibile come lo percepisse interamente nonostante quel tessuto, come le sue dita disegnassero la linea morbida dei suoi fianchi e come lo avvicinasse sempre di più a sé. In pochi istanti si ritrovano a una distanza ridicola tale che Harry dovette poggiare i palmi delle sue mani sulle spalle dell'infermiere per risultare comodo: sospirarono entrambi perché era impossibile mantenere le loro difese alte quando erano così vicini, quando il battito dei loro cuori era l'unico suono a esistere tra loro e il mondo rimaneva all'esterno di quella bolla che riuscivano a creare.

«Mi sei mancato, H.»

«Anche tu, Lou.»

Fronte contro fronte nonostante la differenza di altezza, le punte dei nasi che si sfioravano e gli occhi chiusi. Harry sentì il respiro di Louis sfiorargli la pelle, le labbra, il cuore e l'anima. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto qualcosa in quel momento, lui avrebbe risposto soltanto Louis. E lo mormorò per davvero. Continuò a mormorarlo anche quando percepì le labbra umide dell'altro schiudersi sul suo viso, sulle guance, sugli zigomi, sulle palpebre e sul mento. Quando queste catturarono l'angolo della sua bocca, Harry aprì gli occhi e trovò Louis già ad osservarlo adorante. Fece scivolare le mani tremanti dalle spalle sul collo freddo e poi le portò sulle guance del maggiore: le accarezzò, mentre i pollici si muovevano fino a sfiorare anche i zigomi che sembravano essere scolpiti ad arte su di lui.

«Scusa per averti lasciato andare un mese fa.»

Harry scosse la testa, mentre un sorriso timido compariva sulle sue labbra. «Sei qui per davvero? O mi sveglierò ora e non ti troverò più accanto a me?»

«Sono qui.»

«E ci sarai anche domani mattina?»

«Ci sarò anche domani. Sto pensando al futuro, H.»

Le difese che Harry aveva cercato di mantenere integre fino a quel momento crollarono come delle mura sotto assedio. Pensò soltanto a far incontrare le loro labbra e Louis fece il resto: sfilò le mani dalle tasche del cappotto e lo avvolse tra le sue braccia. Non importava che Harry fosse decisamente più alto, in quel momento aveva bisogno di essere rassicurato e Louis lo stava facendo. Si prendeva cura delle sue labbra morbide, baciandole e mordendole, gli permetteva di assaporare il gusto dei suoi baci, tabacco ovviamente, e le sue mani lo tenevano non permettendogli di sgretolarsi. Era un bacio a riscoprirsi e a capire se tutto o nulla fosse cambiato. Harry riconobbe subito la familiarità delle sue labbra e della sua lingua che avvolgeva la propria e tracciava i contorni del suo palato, delle mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena e che si spostavano sui fianchi a ricordare il momento in cui era stato suo in quel letto di Manchester.

«Sono felice che tu sia qui.» mormorò Harry sulle sue labbra quando Louis si allontanò dal suo viso per riprendere fiato.

«Anche io, _Bella Addormentata_.» ridacchiò l'altro, allentando la tensione che entrambi avevano provato fino a quel momento: se fossero stati nell'appartamento, Harry non ci avrebbe messo molto a spogliare Louis e a farlo suo. Anzi, avrebbe voluto fare il contrario: per una volta, avrebbe voluto che Louis prendesse l'iniziativa, proprio come pochi minuti prima.

«Per quanto tempo rimarrai?»

«Ho preso dei giorni liberi fino al due gennaio.»

Cinque giorni. Cinque giorni con Louis. Cinque giorni di felicità.

«Non hai prenotato un albergo, vero?»

«No, è stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto e...»

«Perfetto!» ribatté precipitosamente Harry. «Starai da me...non è assolutamente un problema e ti farò da guida per la città.»

Vide il sorriso timido di Louis spuntare sulle sue labbra e il suo stomaco fece una capriola: non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel ragazzo e al modo delicato con cui dimostrava gratitudine. Si aggiustò il cappellino blu che portava sul capo e che i baci passionali di poco prima avevano messo in disordine e prese la mano piccola di Louis nella sua per trascinarlo ancora una volta nella folla e fare la loro entrata nel mondo reale.

Quella volta insieme, però.

Louis prese un'altra ciambella sotto lo sguardo inorridito e le proteste di Harry, che si ammorbidì soltanto quando vide ancora una volta le labbra sottili dell'altro sporche di zucchero: quella volta, lasciarono perdere il fazzoletto perché era decisamente superfluo. Louis fu il primo a chiedere le labbra di Harry, che si plasmarono intorno alle sue per ripulirle: soltanto quando il riccio si allontanò facendo scivolare la lingua un'ultima volta sul suo labbro inferiore per poi lasciargli un bacio fugace, Louis ridacchiò soddisfatto e Harry scosse la testa imbarazzato dal momento che si trovavano nel bel mezzo della strada affollata.

«Allora, quel ragazzo che era in camera tua...»

«Rob?»

«Sì, il piccolo lord di Downton Abbey.»

«Lou!» ridacchiò Harry, scuotendo la testa e prendendogli la mano. «È un po' snob, ma è un buon amico.»

«Voleva farmi fuori, H.» ribatté Louis più serio che mai.

«Forse, e sottolineo forse, è un po' geloso.»

«Un po'?»

«Diciamo abbastanza.» confermò. «Mettiti nei suoi panni: l'ho mandato via per un bel ragazzo dagli occhi blu e dal fondoschiena niente male!» ammiccò al ragazzo al suo fianco, che annuì vigorosamente a quella sua ultima affermazione. «...e potremmo aver avuto un passato insieme...»

«Te lo sei scopato?» chiese Louis senza mezzi termini ed era anche giusto perché quello che Harry aveva avuto con Robert era soltanto sesso e neanche del migliore che aveva mai fatto.

«Sì, capitava ogni tanto prima dell'incidente, ma non è mai stato qualcosa di più! E se proprio vuoi saperlo non è mai stato granché. Poi, però, questo professore ci ha messo insieme per un progetto e...»

«...e pensi che potresti evitare di progettare qualcosa con questo Robert mentre sono qui?»

Harry cercò di nascondere il sorriso sghembo che minacciava di curvare le sue labbra: era geloso, Louis Tomlinson era geloso marcio a causa di Rob. Quello che non sapeva, però, era che non aveva motivo di esserlo dal momento che Harry aveva sempre rifiutato tutte le sue avances. Almeno da quando era tornato a Londra.

«Potrei...» ribatté, rimanendo sulle sue.

All'improvviso, Louis si fermò in mezzo alla strada e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato: mise su la sua espressione minacciosa migliore e Harry non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

«Tranquillo, _Lou Lou_...è proprio quello che gli ho detto: a gennaio ricominceremo a lavorarci su, per ora mi godo le vacanze. Ora ci sei tu.»

«Ora ci sono io e ci sarò anche per i prossimi cinque giorni, tienilo nelle mutande e non voglio nessun Robert in giro per la tua stanza.»

«Proprio perché ci sei tu, chi l'ha detto che devo tenerlo per forza nelle mutande?»

Lo disse candidamente, con l'espressione d'angelo e il sorriso da bambino che gli scopriva le fossette: quelle avevano e avrebbero ingannato chiunque, ma non Louis che sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Harry ridacchiò e avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle dell'infermiere per averlo più vicino a sé. Dopotutto, gli era mancata ogni cosa di Louis, anche il suo caratteraccio e gli occhi perennemente rivolti al cielo annuvolato di Londra che tanto assomigliava loro.

*

«Non ci credo!»

Il mattino del trenta dicembre per Louis non era cominciato nel migliore dei modi.   
Tuttavia, a Harry non importava. Da un bel po' di minuti si rigiravano nel letto che li aveva cullati quella notte: nelle ore precedenti avevano soltanto dormito e si erano scambiati qualche carezza perché c'era la necessità di riscoprirsi, di abituarsi l'uno alla presenza dell'altro e anche ai rispettivi odori. Harry, mentre cercava di svegliare Louis con dei baci sulla nuca, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che l'essenza di vaniglia fosse già sulla pelle dell'altro: quello era stato il più bel buongiorno che aveva ricevuto nelle ultime settimane. Tuttavia, quella calma composta che aleggiava tra i due non era durata molto: all'improvviso, mentre si raccontavano a vicenda delle settimane che avevano trascorso lontani, era successo l'inevitabile. Soltanto per Harry, però, perché Louis avrebbe volentieri continuato a parlare con la mano dell'altro che gli accarezzava delicatamente la schiena.

«Non ci credo!»

«H, credimi e non è nulla.»

«_Nulla_?» chiese sconvolto il riccio: Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo – che novità – esasperato dal melodramma che stava mettendo su l'altro. «Era il tuo _compleanno_, Louis. Era il tuo compleanno e io ti ho fatto dei semplici auguri di Natale.»

Harry ricordava bene quel giorno: lo aveva passato a Londra con sua madre, Robin, sua sorella e gli auguri telematici di suo padre direttamente da St. Moritz. Aveva scartato i suoi regali, aveva giocato a carte con la sua famiglia e aveva mangiato fino a scoppiare. Eppure, mai come quell'anno aveva sentito un tale senso di vuoto e insoddisfazione: aveva impiegato poco a capire cosa lo scaturiva e quel qualcosa era proprio la mancanza di Louis. Evitò in quel momento di dirgli di aver impiegato ore a scrivere i suoi auguri di _Buon Natale_, riassunti in poche righe e in cliché, perché non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli la verità, ossia che gli mancava come l'aria e che avrebbe voluto trascorrere quel Natale anche con lui, oppure che aveva passato il dicembre più triste e grigio della sua vita. Questo fino a quando Louis non era apparso sull'uscio del suo appartamento.

«Davvero, Harry. Non sono un grande fan dei compleanni...per lo meno non del mio e non negli ultimi anni.»

Harry si accigliò per la sua ultima affermazione: sapeva che Louis avesse dentro di sé più tristezza di quanto desse a vedere, una voragine che a volte rischiava di inghiottirlo e di cancellare tutto quello che c'era di più bello nella sua vita. Glielo leggeva negli occhi blu che ogni tanto si annuvolavano, nei pochi sorrisi che gli curvavano le labbra e nelle tante parole taciute. Si voltò su un fianco e adagiò il viso sul cuscino, infilando una mano tra quest'ultimo e la sua guancia: era pronto per scoprire un altro frammento della vita di Louis, un'altra tesserina da aggiungere al puzzle incompleto che era quel ragazzo.

«Perché?»

«Dicembre non è un bel mese per me da un bel po' di anni.»

Riuscì a sentire il graffio nella sua voce: sapeva che non doveva essere particolarmente piacevole parlare dei suoi demoni, ma Harry pensava che sarebbe stato catartico. Ogni volta che Louis lo abbracciava dopo avergli raccontato una pillola del suo passato, percepiva quel peso che portava sulle spalle alleggerirsi.

«Ma dicembre è sinonimo di Natale e anche del tuo compleanno.»

Vide Louis sospirare e poi imitare la sua posizione: erano coperti dal piumone azzurro, ora si guardavano occhi negli occhi, smeraldo nello zaffiro, respiro contro respiro.

«Era dicembre quando le condizioni di mia madre sono peggiorate ed è venuta a mancare...quello è stato assolutamente il peggior Natale della mia vita: non sapevo neanche se sarei sopravvissuto al nuovo anno. Il dolore mi teneva prigioniero e per settimane non ho fatto nulla se non dormire e piangere. Se non fosse stato per mia nonna e per Liam avrei anche mollato l'università.» disse tutto d'un fiato Louis: i suoi occhi divennero più lucidi al ricordo di quei tempi bui e a Harry il petto si strinse in una morsa dolorosa. «Due anni fa, come se dicembre non facesse schifo abbastanza, Adam mi ha lasciato per un medico...a quanto pare un infermiere, uno come me, non era abbastanza.»

Harry corrugò le sopracciglia e sentì il fastidio montare dentro di sé a quell'ultima affermazione tanto che non si trattenne dal dire «...di Adam non mi interessa e non dovrebbe interessare neanche a te...di tua madre, però, sì!». E forse fu troppo duro o troppo precipitoso, perché Louis tese una mano verso il suo viso e ne carezzò la guancia morbida, mentre accennava un sorriso sulle sue labbra.

«Non mi interessa più nulla di Adam, Harry. Anzi, pochi giorni fa ho chiuso in modo definitivo con lui e devo anche ringraziarlo perché mi ha aperto gli occhi su tante cose. La mia vita non fa schifo, ho la mia famiglia, ho i miei amici, ho il mio lavoro e...»

«...e hai me, Lou. Non dimenticarlo mai, hai anche me.» aggiunse Harry, con il palmo della sua mano a fermare quella di Louis sulla sua guancia.

«...e ho te. Lo so, ora lo so.»

«Per la prima volta, dopo anni, abbiamo festeggiato il mio ventiquattresimo compleanno e anche il Natale a casa Tomlinson.» continuò Louis dopo una breve pausa. «Siamo andati a comprare l'albero da decorare, mia nonna ha fatto il pudding e ci siamo anche scambiati i regali...prima di quest'anno mi sembrava un insulto alla mamma.»

«Tua madre avrebbe voluto vedervi soltanto felici.»

«È vero, lo diceva sempre. Mia madre era una piccola bolla di felicità pronta a esplodere e a investire chiunque si trovasse nelle vicinanze.»

«Un po' come te.»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero, quando sei felice e sorridente è impossibile non imitarti.» Harry lo disse con il cuore in mano, sperando che il ragazzo gli credesse: doveva soltanto far capire a Louis quanto fosse grande la sua bellezza.

«Sai cosa faceva la mamma per il mio compleanno?» Harry scosse la testa, emozionato per quella nuova storia che il ragazzo stava condividendo con lui. «Non potevamo permetterci grandi feste o grandi regali, per questo cercava di renderlo speciale regalandomi per ventiquattro giorni una sciocchezza.»

«Tipo un calendario dell'avvento formato compleanno?»

«Esatto!» confermò l'altro. «Ogni giorno ricevevo un giocattolino, un dolcetto, una sciarpa o un cappello fatto a mano!»

«Come quello blu? Quello che mi hai dato all'allenamento di calcetto?»

«Già, quello lo ha fatto la mia Nana qualche anno fa!»

Lo sapeva! Lo sapeva che quel cappellino fosse speciale per lui. Infatti, Harry lo custodiva come un oggetto prezioso e non se ne separava mai. Nonostante non avesse più il suo odore, lui riusciva a percepirlo ugualmente e riusciva a rivivere ancora una volta quella scena: le sue mani che reggevano il cappellino, il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi che brillavano quando glielo aveva visto addosso.

«Poi, il ventiquattro dicembre, il grande giorno, mi portava nella bakery più buona di Doncaster e mi lasciava prendere qualunque dolce volessi. E so che non è ortodosso per un bambino o per un salutista come te, ma era il nostro modo di sentirci una famiglia e, soprattutto, felici.»

«Quest'anno lo avete rifatto?»

«Sì, lo abbiamo rifatto dopo secoli.»

Harry ascoltò con attenzione l'emozione vibrante nella sua voce, così come non aveva mai fatto prima. Sembrava quasi un nuovo Louis o forse era tornato il vecchio Louis, quello che lui non aveva avuto modo di conoscere e che era stato oscurato dalle brutture della vita.

«Sei felice, Lou?»

Si guardarono per un attimo, uno soltanto, prima che dalle labbra sottili dell'altro uscissero in un soffio soltanto due parole che, però, significarono tanto.

«Vieni qui.»

Allargò le braccia e Harry si rifugiò al loro interno fino a sovrastarlo e a sistemarsi tra le sue gambe muscolose che ora premevano intorno al suo bacino per catturarlo. Puntò i gomiti ai lati della sua testa, mentre il maggiore gli accarezzava la schiena lentamente quasi a sentire ogni muscolo e vertebra.

«Mi sei mancato da morire e sono così felice di essere qui.» Louis gli confessò sulle labbra, come se fosse un piccolo segreto tra i due, e quel segreto Harry lo conservò catturando le sue labbra nelle sue in un bacio fugace.

«Lo sono anche io. E tu meriti tutta la felicità del mondo.»

Cominciò a lasciare piccoli baci sulla punta del naso all'insù, sugli zigomi sporgenti, sulla linea della mascella velata dalla barba e anche sulle palpebre ormai chiuse. Infine, ritornò sulle labbra, facendo scivolare la sua lingua a tracciarne il contorno e poi a schiuderla per assaporarlo. Le lingue si avvolgevano e accarezzavano i loro palati, i capelli ricci solleticavano le loro pelli, mentre i loro bacini si sfioravano e provocavano sospiri catturati dalle loro labbra bisognose.

«Fammi dimenticare quanto possa essere brutto dicembre, Harry. Fammelo dimenticare una volta per tutte.»

Louis venne zittito da un paio di labbra carnose che si scontrarono con le sue. Labbra calde e rosse che tremarono perché quella richiesta era arrivata al cuore di Harry con un'intensità tale da superare anche la più sentita dichiarazione d'amore. Louis si stava affidando a lui, stava affidando alle sue mani il suo corpo, il suo cuore e la sua anima. A Harry il cuore quasi si fermò per quella realizzazione. Lentamente mosse le labbra cercando quello superiore dell'altro, trovandolo e succhiandolo, mentre faceva scivolare la lingua all'interno fino ad incontrare la sua avvolgendola e sfiorandogli il palato. Si baciarono lentamente, mentre le loro mani si cercavano e si trovavano per poi incatenarsi l'una all'altra: quelle, come catene, li avrebbero tenuti insieme. Harry raddrizzò la schiena e aumentò il ritmo di quei baci intrecciando le dita lunghe e affusolate ai capelli scompigliati di Louis dietro la nuca per attirarlo più vicino a sé.

Sembrava che niente fosse abbastanza quando erano insieme, neanche il più intenso dei baci riusciva ad avvicinarli nel modo in cui entrambi volevano.

Louis cercò freneticamente l'orlo della t-shirt bianca dell'altro e, dopo averlo trovato, lo tirò verso l'alto permettendo a Harry di liberarsi di quell'indumento che gli impediva di percepire sotto i polpastrelli il calore della sua schiena. Voleva sentirlo. Voleva sentire Harry ovunque sul suo corpo. E lo stesso voleva il riccio, che non aveva perso neanche un istante a imitare il suo gesto e a spogliarlo. Con urgenza, il minore infilò l'indice nell'elastico dei pantaloncini e dei boxer insieme e li tirò giù lungo le gambe muscolose di Louis fino a farli scomparire sul fondo del letto. Affamato, si leccò il labbro inferiore e gemette senza contegno quando Louis spinse in avanti il suo inguine e allargò le gambe per permettere a Harry di muoversi con più agilità tra esse. Louis si era appena aperto per lui. Lo stava accogliendo. Gli stava dando il permesso di dimenticare la tristezza e ricordare la felicità, le sue labbra sulla pelle e le carezze del suo tocco. Sentì le dita calde di Harry ridisegnargli il contorno delle labbra sottili e non tardò a catturarle con la sua lingua per inumidirle: l'altro sospirò perché sapeva cosa significava quel gesto e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso sghembo, mentre la lingua di Louis continuava a lavorare contro le sue dita affusolate. Entrambi entrarono in apnea quando le dita di Harry vagarono più in basso, a tracciare le sporgenze delle clavicole, le linee morbide del suo tatuaggio sul petto o ancora a giocherellare con la peluria intorno al suo ombelico. Harry si abbassò sul suo corpo e cominciò a tracciare con la lingua diversi percorsi sui suoi addominali: tutti, però, sembravano portare a lui, a quel tatuaggio, a quella rosa che raccontava Louis in tutte le sue contraddizioni.

Delicato come i petali del fiore, tagliente come le spine che ricoprivano il gambo.

Ne leccò i contorni e poi ci soffiò su, provocando brividi e gemiti nell'altro che lo guardava ammaliato: tutti i suoi sensi dovevano ricordare il suo passaggio, voleva che lui ricordasse ogni traccia che lui avrebbe lasciato sul suo corpo inerme. Si diresse più in basso, dove avvicinò la bocca rossa al suo sesso sfregando il naso su e giù contro la lunghezza, e si fermò a lasciargli un bacio e un morso all'interno della coscia nivea e muscolosa. Quando sentì il suo gemito strozzato, lo accolse fra le labbra, abbassando la testa guidata dalla mano di Louis e percependo la sua dimensione ingombrante fino al palato prima di contrarre le labbra e incavare le guance per succhiarla lentamente. Sentì l'altro aumentare la presa sulla sua chioma folta stretta ancora in un pugno soltanto per permettergli di sollevare il viso e farlo soffermare maggiormente sulla punta. Harry alzò lo sguardo malizioso e Louis poté affermare di non aver visto nulla di più bello attraverso le sue ciglia folte e chiare: le guance arrossate, gli occhi verdi e limpidi, la bocca chiusa intorno al suo sesso e rossa come non mai.

Harry era il connubio perfetto di erotismo ed eleganza, oscenità e ingenuità.

Come in quel momento, con la lingua che gli accarezzava il glande e le dita ancora umide che si intrufolavano nella parte nascosta tra le natiche sode. Era stretto, esattamente come la prima volta che aveva cercato di esplorarlo. Era stretto, ma questa volta si dimostrava più cedevole alle sue carezze perché Louis non percepiva più quella intrusione come estranea. Muoveva il bacino avanti e indietro strofinando il suo membro nella bocca rossa del riccio e godeva anche per le dita dell'altro che sforbiciavano, roteavano e cercavano di colpire il punto più sensibile in lui. Non c'era più bruciore, non c'era vergogna, c'era soltanto la necessità di averlo in lui. Harry spingeva con urgenza il suo membro contro la gamba muscolosa di Louis per ottenere un po' di quella frizione di cui aveva bisogno, necessaria a smorzare la tensione accumulata nel basso ventre, e lasciava semplicemente che l'altro impazzisse: stimolato in ogni punto sensibile, Louis impazziva per lui, per i gemiti sommessi, per i sospiri, per la visione meravigliosa che il riccio gli stava offrendo. Senza attendere oltre, Harry lo prese di nuovo interamente in bocca per sentirlo fino al palato e accelerò il movimento della lingua sulla sua lunghezza e sulla pelle tesa, lo succhiò con veemenza e senza vergogna: non si tratteneva più quando si trattava di farlo godere, regalargli quell'angolo di paradiso e donargli appagamento. Louis ansimò e gemette per un'ultima volta prima di liberarsi nella sua bocca quando Harry colpì con le dita la sua prostata l'ennesima volta: il riccio leccò il suo sapore fino all'ultima goccia, sollevando poi il viso per baciarlo e catturare i suoi respiri affannati in un bacio che finì di togliergli il fiato.

Si era aperto a lui, finalmente. Aveva abbassato le sue difese e gli aveva permesso di entrare in lui per la prima volta con le stesse dita che avevano contornato i suoi tatuaggi e le sue labbra poco prima. Abbandonarsi a quell'orgasmo era stato come entrare in Paradiso dopo aver provato le fiamme dell'Inferno nei minuti precedenti.

Si guardarono ancora, occhi negli occhi, catturando a vicenda i loro respiri affannati con dei baci lascivi e accarezzandosi la pelle sudata del viso. Con il petto che ancora si alzava e si abbassava a intervalli irregolari, Louis mise una mano sul petto nudo dell'altro e applicò una leggera pressione per farlo alzare e posizionare sulle ginocchia. Il riccio si posizionò tra le sue gambe aperte e lui si mise a sedere, non perdendo mai il suo sguardo carico di aspettative. Eccolo, Harry, a troneggiare su di lui, nella posizione in cui lui preferiva vederlo: alto, imponente, a sovrastarlo con il suo addome scolpito e i suoi tanti tatuaggi neri. Lo guardò dal basso, ancora adorante, e poi in un gesto estremamente lento abbassò i suoi pantaloncini, scoprendo che l'altro non indossasse nient'altro al di sotto. Sospirò, guardando la durezza di Harry svettare tra loro e quel fisico marmoreo che aveva davanti: ogni singola curva su di lui sembrava essere stata scolpita a regola d'arte, ogni imperfezione sembrava esserci soltanto per un motivo e mai per caso, ogni movimento impercettibile sembrava una visione meraviglioso all'occhio attento di Louis. Non credeva di ritrovarsi in una situazione tale prima o poi: dare piacere e dare amore. Eppure, aveva già visto il viso di Harry stravolto dal piacere ed era soltanto merito suo. Sospirò ancora e chiuse gli occhi, mentre il suo corpo non smetteva di tremare: soltanto il palmo caldo della mano di Harry che incontro la sua guancia gli diede una fugace tregua.

«Lou, non devi farlo per forza.»

La sua voce graffiata dal desiderio e dall'eccitazione mirava a rassicurarlo e, se Louis avesse aperto gli occhi in quel momento, avrebbe visto uno dei sorrisi più accoglienti che il riccio gli avesse mai donato. Non li aprì, però. Non voleva vedere perché la visione avrebbe sporcato quel momento fatto di brividi, sospiri, sensazioni.

«Voglio farlo, H.»

Voleva farlo per davvero. Seppure non si sentisse pronto completamente al sesso, anzi a far l'amore con Harry, voleva concedergli un'altra parte di sé. Quel mattino capì che aprirsi a Harry fu la scelta più giusto dell'ultimo anno. Schiuse le labbra sul suo membro e ne inglobò lentamente l'intera lunghezza a sentirne ogni suo dettaglio: ogni vena, ogni increspatura, la sua dimensione e la sua pelle tesa e vellutata. Fu cauto, lento, straziante in ogni gesto. Voleva percepire ogni emozione, ogni brivido, persino le lacrime che si formarono agli angoli dei suoi occhi per quella sensazione familiare di pienezza. Familiare, ma anche nuova. Soltanto in quel momento, mentre accompagnava il movimento delle sue labbra con le mani che massaggiavano i testicoli e la base del suo membro, si accorse di aver tra le mani una delle cose più preziose della sua vita in quel momento.

Era Harry. Era lui che lo aveva riacceso e che aveva reso la sua vita a colori. Era soltanto lui.

Lui che accompagnava con una mano tra i capelli lisci e scompigliati i movimenti della sua bocca e con l'altra gli accarezzava ancora la guancia. Si prendeva cura di lui anche in quel momento, lo rassicurava anche mentre la sua bocca stava accogliendo il suo membro duro e umido. Pochi movimenti precisi, veloci, poi lenti furono necessari per arrivare al culmine. Harry venne spalancando solo la bocca in un gemito muto e Louis sentì il suo seme caldo scivolargli in gola e bagnargli le labbra, le stesse labbra che poi Harry si apprestò a baciare perché non aveva mai visto niente di più bello: il suo orgasmo a sporcare le labbra di Louis, colorarle di bianco, di tutti i colori insieme.

Sconvolti. Nudi. Affannati. Insieme.

E in quel momento, mentre Harry ancora in ginocchio davanti a lui lo accarezzava e lo cullava tra le sue braccia muscolose, Louis cercò di non pensare alle brutture di dicembre.

Anzi, le dimenticò.


	9. Capitolo Nove

Harry aveva riflettuto a lungo, mentre l'acqua lavava via dalla sua pelle chiara gli sforzi e il piacere di quella lunga mattina. Poco prima aveva lasciato Louis a sonnecchiare tra le lenzuola bianche che sapevano ancora di loro: aveva abbandonato il letto soltanto quando l'altro si era addormentato con quel sorriso da bambino sulle labbra sottili.

Era meraviglioso Louis. Era bello il modo in cui si apriva costantemente a lui. Era bello il modo in cui si abbandonava tra e sue braccia e si lasciava cullare. Era bello il modo in cui aveva bisogno di lui, nonostante fosse il maggiore tra i due. Non importava a Harry, però. Perché per una volta nella sua vita qualcuno aveva bisogno di Harry e basta. Non del figlio a cui lasciare lo studio d'architettura in futuro, non dello studente che aveva il massimo dei voti in ogni corso, non del ragazzo con cui fare baldoria in uno dei tanti locali di Londra. Louis aveva bisogno di Harry, di Harry soltanto. E quest'ultimo aveva bisogno di Louis, di renderlo felice, di vederlo felice.

Per questo, dopo la sua doccia, decise di infilarsi una vecchia tuta e uscire dall'appartamento il prima possibile. Tra lui e la sua meta finale si frapponevano soltanto pochi vicoli, che Harry percorse con gli occhi rivolti al suo cellulare perché era troppo impegnato a digitare qualcosa sullo schermo per guardare la strada. E si sapeva che Harry non fosse un asso quanto a coordinazione: travolse una vecchietta che cercava di attraversare la strada e si scusò un attimo dopo, si ingarbugliò con il guinzaglio di un cagnolino e per poco non inciampò su un idrante rosso. La sua missione da svolgere a tempo di record aveva un'importanza maggiore in quel momento. Distolse gli occhi ancora assonnati e un po' lucidi dal cellulare soltanto quando arrivò alla May Bakery, a qualche isolato da casa, dove c'erano le migliori ciambelle del quartiere: parola di Niall perché lui non le aveva neanche annusate o sfiorate con un dito. Ordinò quattro ciambelle, un tè caldo e un caffè e li portò a casa di corsa, permettendosi soltanto una sosta veloce in una delle tante bancarelle che riempivano le stradine di Dalston. Fremeva dalla voglia di vedere la faccia di Louis davanti quel bottino delizioso che avrebbe dovuto metterlo in forze per la giornata piena che li attendeva. Trotterellò fino in corridoio fermandosi davanti la porta per non fare troppo rumore: la aprì lentamente, cercando la figura di Louis sul letto e non trovandola. A quel punto, la aprì all'improvviso facendola sbattere alla scrivania e cominciò a scandagliare ogni angolo della stanza con un cipiglio infastidito sul volto. Sembrava un bambino in quel momento: labbra arricciate in un broncio, un solco profondo tra le sopracciglia e un malumore che non gli sarebbe passato così facilmente.

«Ehi» lo richiamò Louis, appoggiato con i gomiti sul davanzale della finestra e stringendo tra le dita una sigaretta spenta.

Aveva sbagliato: il malumore gli passò in un baleno. Bastò soltanto vederlo in quella posizione così naturale, così familiare, che sapeva di casa per fargli tornare il buonumore. O forse, era vederlo coperto dalla sua felpa grigia e un boxer che accompagnava le curve sode del suo corpo: il torace leggermente sporto sul davanzale e il fondoschiena messo in risalto dalla posizione gli facevano desiderare di renderlo suo in quel preciso istante.

«Ma ti avevo lasciato a letto!» esordì il riccio, lasciando sulla scrivania tutto quello che aveva tra le mani e raggiungendo l'altro sulla soglia della finestra.

«Non dormivo, H. Ti ho sentito quando ti sei alzato dal letto.»

«Quindi mi hai imbrogliato soltanto per avere delle coccole extra?» chiese Harry gongolando.

«Può darsi.» ribatté velocemente Louis prima di afferrarlo per i fianchi e avvicinarlo a lui: soltanto pochi centimetri distanziarono le loro labbra e l'aria parve diventare elettrica.

«Buongiorno, comunque.» aggiunse prima di lasciargli un bacio fugace sulla punta del naso.

Harry mise su il suo sorriso migliore e si ridestò soltanto quando Louis lo allontanò così come lo aveva avvicinato poco prima: soltanto in quel momento, quando non c'era il suo profumo a confonderlo, si ricordò del motivo della sua uscita.

«Sono uscito per comprare la colazione, comunque.» Il riccio indicò teatralmente il sacchetto sulla scrivania per poi aprirlo e tirar fuori le ciambelle e le bevande. «Mi hanno detto che sono le migliori di Dalston!»

«Mi stai viziando troppo e il mio culo diventerà come quello di una balena!»

«Il tuo culo è perfetto così com'è e meriti questo ed altro.» affermò, non ammettendo repliche. «E meriti anche i _Ventiquattro giorni di Louis_.»

Harry amava sorprendere i suoi amici o la sua famiglia, ma scoprì soltanto in quel momento quanto potesse essere bella la sorpresa sul volto di Louis: le sue guance arrossirono, i suoi occhi divennero più limpidi, di un azzurro terso, e le labbra rosee si aprirono in una piccola "o", mentre le mani non smettevano di giocherellare con quella sigaretta.

«Hai sentito bene!» ribatté soddisfatto Harry. «Quest'anno porterò avanti la tradizione di tua madre. Soltanto che comprimeremo i ventiquattro giorni in uno solo: ventiquattro giorni, ventiquattro regali, Lou. Tutti per te.»

La sorpresa sul volto di Louis si trasformò tutta in perplessità. A quel punto, Harry cominciò a sentire una punta di insicurezza insinuarsi tra le sue certezze: ci aveva riflettuto a lungo e gli era sembra un'ottima idea. Replicare il passato per viverlo in un modo diverso nel presente. In più, doveva farsi perdonare per non aver saputo prima del suo compleanno.

«Tu sei tutto matto.» Louis aveva il sopracciglio destro alzato, il tono di voce un po' stizzito e le braccia incrociate, ma Harry non si perse d'animo: dopotutto, non si arrendeva facilmente.

«Lo so.» gli confermò. «E la colazione con le migliori ciambelle del quartiere e il tè Yorkshire sono il primo regalo e il primo giorno.»

«Possiamo fermarci anche qui, Harry.» mugugnò Louis quando addentò un pezzo di ciambella con la glassa al cioccolato.

«No.»

«No?»

«No. Abbiamo altri ventitré giorni da recuperare e circa tredici ore a disposizione.» Evitò di ascoltare il '_non ti arrendi mai tu'_ scivolato dalle labbra di Louis e aggiunse con tono fermo, ma divertito «a proposito, passiamo subito al secondo giorno!».

Ignorò la diffidenza negli occhi assottigliati in due fessure blu dell'altro e infilò una mano nella tasca del suo jogger per tirare fuori il suo piccolo regalo, porgendolo al festeggiato. Vide Louis osservare quel cilindro bianco che nel palmo ampio di Harry sembrò ancora più piccolo: un angolo della sua bocca si curvò, non resistendo oltre. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe desistito: provava a essere o tutto bianco o tutto nero, ma la verità era che Louis racchiudeva in sé un arcobaleno di colori.

«Un accendino?»

«Un accendino.» ripeté l'altro sorridente. «Con un unicorno e un arcobaleno sopra...Lo sai che il fumo non mi piace, ma se usassi quell'accendino potrei farmelo andare quasi bene.»

«È un unicorno bellissimo.» pronunciò Louis rigirandoselo tra le dita.

Harry scosse la testa ridacchiando davanti al suo sarcasmo perché, insomma, quell'unicorno era davvero brutto: non rispettava alcuna legge di proporzionalità o di prospettiva e i suoi colori erano decisamente un pugno nell'occhio per uno come Louis, ma non importava. Quel misero accendino faceva parte di un piano più grande e dei suoi _Ventiquattro giorni di Louis_ e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sminuire il suo entusiasmo.

«Sono sicuro che tua madre non sarebbe felicissima di questo secondo regalo, ma le posso promettere che i prossimi saranno sicuramente più belli ed educativi.» aggiunse Harry, mentre guardava Louis accendersi la sigaretta con il suo nuovo e fiammante accendino.

Persino un gesto che lui riteneva riprovevole era affascinante su di lui: sembrava uno di quegli attori belli e dannati di decadi precedenti, il cui viso era perfetto da intrappolare in fotografie in bianco in nero, capaci di cogliere tutte le sfumature del suo sguardo. Quello era l'unico bianco e nero che Harry accettava. Era talmente incantato da quella visione, dai suoi gesti abili e sensuali, da non accorgersi neanche della mano di Louis che raggiunse la propria nuca e l'attirò a lui: le loro labbra si scontrarono e soltanto nel momento in cui Harry le schiuse capì il gioco dell'altro. Louis soffiò all'interno della sua bocca il fumo appena aspirato dalla sigaretta e, se in un primo momento Harry aveva avuto l'impulso di tossicchiare come un ragazzino al suo primo tiro, non fece nulla per allontanarsi da lui. Assaporò il fumo caldo e amaro e poi le sue labbra ancora dolci grazie alla ciambella che aveva mangiato pochi minuti prima, la sua lingua che si torceva con la sua e poi il suo palato. I suoi baci erano come il male e la cura insieme e Harry capì che, in quel momento, Louis cercava di scusarsi anche per il modo brusco con il quale aveva reagito alla sua idea. Era fatto così: poche parole dette, tante parole taciute e tante sfumature da scoprire giorno per giorno.

«Era il tuo modo per farmela pagare?» gli chiese quando Louis si allontanò con un ultimo schiocco e aspirò un altro tiro dalla sigaretta per poi appoggiarsi di schiena al davanzale della finestra.

Era ancora con quella felpa grande su di lui e i boxer striminziti che mettevano in risalto il principio di erezione che quel contatto tra loro aveva causato. Harry non si meravigliò dal momento il suo corpo aveva già specchiato quello dell'altro e passò il palmo sulla patta dei jogger per alleviare un po' quella tensione che gli attanagliava il bassoventre. Louis se ne accorse e, rilasciando ancora una volta il fumo davanti al suo viso, lo guardò con gli occhi blu tinti di passione, soltanto per pronunciare con un sorriso malizioso «più o meno».

Harry sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i ricci castani e scompigliati: sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

*

_Quando un uomo è stanco di Londra, è stanco della vita, perché a Londra si trova tutto ciò che la vita può offrire._

Louis ricordava di averlo letto da qualche parte: su un libro, su una rivista, su Google. Non importava tanto dove, ma importava il suo contenuto che lui neanche condivideva totalmente. Perché a Londra avrebbe trovato anche tutto quello che la vita poteva offrirgli, ma non c'erano i suoi familiari o i suoi amici, né il lavoro al quale era tanto affezionato. Era troppo legato alla sua città, alla sua terra e alle sue origini per innamorarsi follemente di Londra. Non disse nulla a Harry, che pronunciò quella frase con orgoglio quando gli indicò quelli che riconobbe come il Parlamento e il Big Ben. Anche perché Harry non gliene diede modo: lo prese per mano e lo guidò per avvicinarsi a quella imponente costruzione, residenza dei monarchi fino al sedicesimo secolo e poi parlamento, mentre i suoi occhi verde giada si scurivano davanti al marrone della pietra e i tratti del viso si addolcivano quando Louis ricordò persino il nome tecnico dei pinnacoli, quelle guglie che sormontavano la copertura. Quegli stessi pinnacoli e quella stessa pietra bruna che riconobbe anche sull'Abbazia di Westminster: ormai, era diventato un esperto a riconoscere lo stile gotico. Scoprì anche che fosse il preferito di Harry.

«Lo sai che prima questo stile veniva disprezzato?» Lo informò Harry, mentre passeggiavamo intorno all'abbazia.

Il freddo e il vento fastidioso si intrufolavano nei loro cappotti e loro cercavano di combatterlo con le loro mani intrecciate: da quel nodo, un calore si diffondeva in tutte le loro membra, fino a sfiorare i loro cuori, che battevano palpitanti quando l'uno o l'altro stringeva la presa.

«Davvero?»

«Sì, veniva visto come nordico, barbarico e capriccioso! Niente a che fare con le linee classiche e pulite di Buckingham Palace che vedremo tra poco. Soltanto più tardi si ebbe una vera e propria rivalutazione di questo stile con i revival e si diffuse in Inghilterra, Francia e Italia!»

«Mi sembra così strano...parlo da ignorante, eppure guarda che bellezza!» Louis indicò l'imponente costruzione che aveva davanti: gli ricordava anche un po' la cattedrale della sua città.

«Ti piace, vero?» Louis annuì frettolosamente. «Anche a me. Le architetture in questo stile sono più leggere, niente a che vedere con il massiccio del Romanico, c'è meno pietra e più luce. E poi, questi tratti decisi e scuri che tendono a sfumare verso l'azzurro del cielo sono uno slancio verso l'alto, verso la luce, Dio e...»

Harry si ammutolì all'improvviso, ridacchiando e grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato un attimo dopo: forse, pensava di aver esagerato con le sue nozioni, ma a Louis non dispiaceva affatto. Adorava quando Harry si appassionava così tanto a qualcosa fino a parlarne per minuti interi e a non accorgersi del tempo passato. Con la sua voce profonda e quel suo tono pacato, Louis avrebbe voluto che Harry parlasse per sempre. Quell'aspetto di lui, quella condivisione di informazioni preziose e curiosità, lo rendeva soltanto più affascinante, interessante: Louis aveva bisogno di qualcuno che dimostrasse così tanta passione in qualcosa nella sua vita. E poi, come gli aveva detto qualche minuto prima Harry, quel giro turistico per Londra comprendeva anche molti regali dei _Ventiquattro giorni di Louis_ e per questo, aveva l'intenzione di goderselo interamente.

«Non ti fermare, Harry. Mi piace come racconti le cose.»

Louis mise su un sorriso rassicurante e subito dopo le labbra di Harry si specchiarono alle sue: non impiegò molto a parlare, a raccontargli Londra con i suoi occhi e con le sue parole da studente. Non era difficile stargli dietro, però, perché aveva quella capacità di spiegarsi bene e quella pazienza che lo portava a ripetere alcuni concetti e alcuni termini più e più volte. Anche perché, ogni tanto, Louis si perdeva a guardare lui e non ciò che Harry gli indicava, come con Buckingham Palace: l'infermiere notava soltanto quel ragazzo e non la pietra chiara di Bath. Le labbra rosee che accarezzavano le sue parole, la punta del naso che si muoveva impercettibilmente e gli occhi che si contraevano quando qualche raggio di sole faceva capolino tra le nuvole e investiva il suo viso per illuminarlo. Ne rimase ammaliato anche quando Harry lo guidò verso Oxford Circus, all'intersezione di Regent Street con Oxford Street, dove rimase scioccato dalla quantità di negozi e attività che affollavano i palazzi che si affacciavano sulle due strade. Si aggrappò al braccio di Harry, risvegliandosi dal suo momentaneo stupore, quando dovettero percorrere quel grande attraversamento pedonale che un po' lo spaventava: sentì Harry ridacchiare davanti alla sua insicurezza momentanea e gli affibbiò subito una spallata quando arrivarono sani e salvi a Piccadilly Circus. Lì, Louis, da perfetto turista quale era, non mancò di scattare una foto e mandarla alle sue sorelle, a Liam e Nick – a questi ultimi soltanto per farli ingelosire – come aveva fatto per tutte le tappe precedenti. Louis avrebbe voluto fermarsi in tutti i negozi che avevano incontrato, ma Harry non glielo permise in alcun modo: voleva portarlo a Covent Garden, lì dove lui amava fermarsi per rifornirsi delle sue camicie a fantasia e dei suoi maglioni, come quello che Louis quella mattina gli aveva rubato: blu, perché Harry gli aveva detto che rispecchiava alla perfezione quello dei suoi occhi. E mentre lui era intento a girovagare tra i vari scaffali di un piccolo negozietto, Harry si presentò con un pacchetto e un sorriso sornione sul volto: in quel momento, con i riccioli castani che gli incorniciavano il viso e che fuoriuscivano dal cappellino azzurro gli sembrò un bambino, dei più belli e dei più furbi. Prese in mano il pacchetto e lo agitò sotto gli occhi attenti e più verdi che mai dell'altro, poi lo aprì scoprendone il contenuto: una spilla bianca con tre semplici lettere nere, _LDN_, l'acronimo di quella città, quelle che Harry aveva tatuate sulla spalla.

«L'ho presa così la metti insieme alle altre sul tuo giubbetto di jeans. In questo modo avrai un ricordo di questo viaggio e di me.» gli soffiò il riccio sulle labbra, prima di baciarle intensamente.

Louis si lasciò andare al suo tocco delicato ma allo stesso tempo presente, mentre stringeva ancora in un pugno quella spilla. Arrivarono al quindicesimo giorno di Louis - o giù di lì secondo Harry perché il maggiore non ne portò il conto tanto era estasiato da tutto quello che il ragazzo gli proponeva - e in quel momento, dopo aver attraversato Leicester Square, si prepararono ad entrare a Trafalgar Square. Affollata come Louis non l'aveva mai vista, neanche nei servizi al telegiornale, quella piazza gli sembrò immensa: si sarebbe quasi perso se non ci fossero stati quegli elementi che lo guidavano ad orientarsi. La fontana, la Colonna di Nelson e i suoi leoni, la facciata monumentale della National Gallery: a Louis sembrò quasi un tempio greco e non si trattenne dal dirlo ad alta voce al ragazzo che ora lo guidava al suo interno. Pensava di aver detto una sciocchezza e che Harry gli avrebbe riso in faccia, invece si voltò e gli sorrise.

«Hai ragione, Lou.» confermò, mentre entravano nell'ampio ingresso per i controlli. «L'idea iniziale di Wilkins era proprio questa: realizzare un _Tempio delle Arti, che alimentasse l'arte contemporanea attraverso i modelli della storia»_ recitò solennemente.

Fu felice di aver reso fiero il minore. Lo fu un po' meno quando uscirono dal museo un paio d'ore più tardi: aveva apprezzato imbattersi in Raffaello, Tiziano, Van Gogh e Cezanne, ma quell'ultimo dipinto, quello che Harry aveva conservato per il gran finale proprio non gli era andato giù.

«Andiamo, Lou!» si lamentò il riccio, prendendolo per mano, mentre l'altro scivolava tra i marciapiedi affollati.

Non sapeva neanche dove stesse andando, ma voleva mettere più metri possibili tra lui e quel quadro inquietante.

«H, devo allontanarmi il più possibile da quel museo...se chiudo gli occhi sento ancora quei due tizi inquietanti che mi guardano e sento ancora i brividi attraversarmi la schiena.»

«_Quei due tizi_, come li chiami tu, sono un capolavoro della pittura fiamminga!» ribatté, prendendo il controllo e trascinando Louis dalla parte opposta in cui era diretto: l'infermiere poté percepire il tono _leggermente_ inalberato.

«Ma che capolavoro! Sono soltanto due tizi inquietanti che ti fissano! Stanotte non riuscirò neanche a dormire!»

«_Louis!_» lo ammonì e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo «chiedi subito scusa a Jan van Eyck e ai coniugi Arnolfini!» aggiunse deciso, puntando i piedi ben saldi sul marciapiede: Louis lo squadrò da capo a piedi scettico.

Non avrebbe chiesto scusa proprio a nessuno! Né tantomeno a quelle due figure che aveva scorto poco prima in quel dipinto: troppa simbologia, troppi dettagli – come quello specchio caratterizzato da una minuziosità microscopica – e troppe facce inquietanti a suo parere. Rabbrividì ancora una volta quando ripensò a tutti i dettagli e ai visi pallidi di quei due coniugi che, a dire il vero, non gli sembravano neanche la coppia più felice del mondo.

«Io non chiedo scusa proprio a nessuno, Harry. E ora vedi di rifarti con il diciannovesimo giorno di Louis, altrimenti dovrai sopportare le mie lamentele per il resto della serata.»

Harry sbuffò e, visibilmente frustrato, distolse lo sguardo dall'infermiere. Proseguì con la sua camminata impettita, trascinando dietro di sé un Louis che a malapena teneva il suo passo. Harry gliela stava facendo pagare a modo suo: con slalom troppo atletici e il silenzio. Louis, però, non aveva paura di quel silenzio. Ogni tanto, quando si sentiva più coraggioso, i suoi occhi blu osavano sfiorare il profilo del suo viso e quei lineamenti che ormai conosceva a memoria: la fronte corrugata, gli occhi verdi puntati davanti a sé, la punta del naso arrossata che si muoveva ogni tanto in sincrono con il suo respiro e labbra rosee dischiuse dalle quali fuoriusciva una nuvoletta bianca. Tanto impegnato ad alternare lo sguardo tra lui e la strada, non si accorse neanche di essere arrivato alla meta tanto sospirata. All'improvviso, non si fece più domande: rimase soltanto stupito dallo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti. Sul blu della sera risaltavano le mille luci di Londra e il Big Ben, mentre Westminster e il London Eye si riflettevano nell'acqua scura del Tamigi, dove si muovevano lentamente i piccoli battelli che i turisti affollavano. Aveva visto quel panorama in televisione e sulle tipiche cartoline che i suoi amici gli mandavano, ma in quel momento la stretta delicata di Harry sulla sua mano destra e i suoi occhi puntati sul proprio viso, e non sul panorama, amplificarono tutte le sue emozioni.

«Sei pronto per il diciannovesimo giorno di Louis? Spero che stavolta al London Eye spetti una sorte migliore di quella che hai riservato ai coniugi Arnolfini.» gli chiese Harry beffardo, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

Louis annuì frettolosamente perché, diavolo, sarebbe stato pronto a tutto ciò che quel ragazzo gli avrebbe proposto. E allora Harry lo guidò verso la ruota panoramica, mettendosi in fila per la salita sulle capsule.

«Harry, ma non dobbiamo fare prima il biglietto?» chiese confuso Louis, mentre vedeva le persone che lo circondavano stringere tra le mani quel pezzo di carta che avrebbe garantito loro l'ingresso.

«Ci ho già pensato stamattina, mentre andavo a prendere la nostra colazione.» rispose il riccio risoluto, mentre gli sventolava la schermata del suo iPhone davanti al viso.

«Ti prego, permettimi di ridarti almeno la mia quota!»

«Neanche per sogno, Lou. Questi sono i _Ventiquattro giorni di Louis_ e, inoltre, avrei pagato io anche se non lo fossero stati.»

«È un po' come un appuntamento?» chiese Louis, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Se ti piace di più, sì. Questo è anche un appuntamento.» gli sorrise Harry, mentre mostrava i suoi biglietti elettronici al controllore e si preparavano a entrare in una capsula.

Louis soltanto in quel momento realizzò di dover stare sospeso a più di cento metri dal suolo, mentre l'altro poneva una mano sulla sua schiena e lo guidava ad occupare lo spazio adiacente alle vetrate: non era un grande amante degli ascensori – odiava essere sospeso nel vuoto - ma per quell'attrazione e per Harry avrebbe fatto volentieri un'eccezione. Cercò di svuotare la mente, mentre la capsula prendeva sempre più altezza, e ci riuscì soltanto quando incontrò gli occhi verdi contornati da lunghe ciglia castane dell'altro, che intanto si era tolto il cappellino blu e che ora si scompigliava i capelli per rimetterli a posto con le mani: fissò la sua attenzione sui dettagli del suo viso, sulla barba leggera che gli velava soltanto la linea dura della mascella e sulle labbra che ora venivano morse dai denti bianchi e cercavano di trattenere un sorriso. Harry lasciò scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo invitò a voltarsi verso la vetrata facendo appoggiare la sua schiena al suo petto ampio.

«Ricordi quello che ti ho detto quando eravamo sul tetto della clinica?» soffiò Harry al suo orecchio, sovrastando il vociare delle persone presenti nella capsula: non aspettò la risposta di Louis, che comunque era troppo su di giri per pensare. «Ti ho detto che devi guardare una città dall'alto per apprezzarne la bellezza, che prima o poi ti avrei portato sul London Eye e avresti capito il perché, perché amo Londra e amo ciò che studio. Lo capisci, Lou?»

Ora capiva, ora capiva quello che lui aveva detto sul tetto e ora capiva anche Harry come persona. Da lì vedeva il Tamigi tagliare in due la città, quello stesso fiume che aveva visto il susseguirsi di civiltà e di storia: i romani, i barbari, re e regine. Quel fiume nel quale si rispecchiavano anche nel buio della notte le luci della città, la pietra del Parlamento e il vetro lucido dei grattacieli. Materiali diversi, epoche diverse, concezioni diverse che, però, in quell'acqua e nel cielo scuri si mescolavano tra loro per dare vita allo spettacolo che era Londra in quel momento. La vide diversa, non come era solito fare nei suoi documentari o nei film che la televisione trasmetteva: la vide in tutta la sua bellezza, in tutti i suoi palazzi vittoriani, nei suoi grattacieli, in tutte le stradine addobbate per il Natale e in ogni luce che si accendeva e si spegneva. La vide per la prima volta con gli occhi di Harry, che gli aveva circondato la vita con le braccia forti e calde, e la vide a colori: vide tutto il mondo a colori, non più bianco, non più nero, né grigio. Attraverso gli occhi di Harry Londra era bella. Per questo, le mille emozioni di quella vista e quel contatto lo spinsero ad annuire e a pronunciare quella frase che mesi prima non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di formulare.

«Da qui ho dimenticato persino che Londra è grigia.» sussurrò di rimando.

Percepì all'improvviso le labbra morbide di Harry sfiorare la sua guancia in piccoli baci per poi rimanere ferme sulla sua tempia per un tempo indefinito. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cercando di arginare la tempesta di emozioni che quel giovane aveva scatenato in lui. Pensava di aver sepolto per sempre quella sensazione, quella di sentirsi leggero nelle braccia di un altro, di sentire il cuore battere così forte e sentirsi al posto giusto nel mondo.

«Vorrei poterti disegnare in questo momento, Lou.»

La sua voce raggiunse il suo orecchio graffiata, sporca, carica di passione, mentre le sue mani prendevano possesso dei fianchi e lo invitavano a fronteggiarlo: occhi negli occhi, cuore contro cuore, il resto del mondo chiuso fuori. Louis riuscì a vedere negli occhi di Harry soltanto un fine anello verde, mentre il resto dell'iride era nera: era eccitato, fremeva dalla voglia di toccarlo e di imprimerlo nella sua carta ruvida. Louis pensò che Harry disegnasse così come facesse l'amore, che si lasciasse trasportare dalla matita e dalle linee morbide così come si lasciava percorrere dalle sue mani e portare all'orgasmo. All'improvviso, fremette anche lui all'idea di vederlo disegnare.

«Fallo, Harry.» fece uscire in un sussurro.

«L'ho fatto mille volte, Louis. In clinica le mie mani riuscivano a disegnare soltanto il tuo profilo, i tuoi occhi e il tuo corpo. Non importava se avessi scelto un altro soggetto, mi tradivano e disegnavano soltanto te. Eri ovunque. Sei ovunque. In ogni pagina del mio taccuino, nasci da un petalo di rosa o da uno scarabocchio, addirittura da una linea tremolante. Comincia così, tutto da una linea tremolante e poi si trasforma nelle tue labbra o nei tuoi zigomi o nelle tue curve. Non riesco ad abbozzare altro. Solo te, Louis.»

Un tuono, un lampo e poi il ticchettio della pioggia.

Louis tirò un sospiro di sollievo perché la pioggia in quel momento fu sua amica: impedì a Harry di sentire il suo battito cardiaco aumentare in modo sconsiderato mentre un formicolio invadeva tutte le sue estremità. Nessuno gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire così desiderato. Soltanto Harry aveva il potere di renderlo argilla e di sgretolarlo grazie alle sue parole e al suo tocco o grazie a un sorriso. Lo stesso che stava sfoggiando in quel momento, uno dei più belli che gli avesse mai visto fare, mentre lo prendeva per mano e lo trascinava verso l'uscita della capsula. Non poterono evitare di correre e rifugiarsi verso la tettoia di un palazzo vicino vista la pioggia copiosa: si guardarono e risero notando le goccioline d'acqua tra i loro capelli e che scorrevano sui loro visi. Sembravano due pulcini bagnati, ma a Louis non importava: amava persino la pioggia su Harry.

«Li vedi i colori di Londra? Attraverso la pioggia sono ancora più vividi!» boccheggiò il riccio per recuperare un po' del fiato perso nella corsa, poi prese per mano l'altro e «ora devi correre, Louis...torniamo a casa!».

Li vedeva tutti, persino il rosso acceso del bus che stavano quasi per perdere se Harry non avesse cominciato a correre e a trascinare dietro di sé Louis. Vi entrarono con le porte vetrate che si chiusero proprio a un soffio dalla loro schiena e ancora ansimanti si diressero verso la parte terminale: Harry si appoggiò alla parete con la schiena, socchiudendo per un istante gli occhi, e poi attirò al suo petto Louis, che si fece piccolo piccolo per essere racchiuso tra le sue braccia e infilare il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Nonostante fossero entrambi bagnati, la pioggia non aveva lavato via i loro odori: Louis sentiva ancora le loro essenze mescolarsi e confondersi, mentre inspirava a pieni polmoni quell'odore e lasciava baci innocenti sul suo collo morbido e niveo.

«Grazie, H.» miagolò Louis, strofinando la guancia sul collo e provocando un po' di solletico all'altro.

«E per cosa?» Harry prese la mano di Louis, quella non aggrappata al suo cappotto come se fosse un'ancora, e la portò sulle labbra per baciarne ogni nocca.

«Per questo.» sospirò Louis, abbandonandosi al suo romanticismo. «Per il London Eye, per i disegni, per i _Ventiquattro giorni di Louis_.»

_Per avermi fatto riscoprire i colori, Harry._

Lo avrebbe voluto dire ad alta voce, senza paure ad offuscare il suo coraggio.   
Tuttavia, Louis non era un leone, non era Harry: la paura gliela si leggeva negli occhi insieme all'amore dal momento che andavano sempre di pari passo in lui.

«Non sono ancora finiti, lo sai?» domandò Harry, mentre si premurava di lasciare un ultimo bacio sul dorso della mano piccola e delicata, prima di poggiarla sul suo petto, lì dove il cuore batteva indomabile.

«Sorprendimi, allora!»

E sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto perché Harry ci riusciva sempre.

*

Quando tornarono nell'appartamento di Dalston, divenne difficile distinguere dove finiva Harry e dove iniziava Louis.

Ebbero il tempo soltanto di chiudersi dietro il portone e subito si avventarono l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro: ancora bagnati, lasciarono una scia d'acqua per tutto il soggiorno prima di trascinarsi in camera del riccio. Louis aprì con un calcio la porta, mentre le sue mani continuavano a liberare Harry di indumento in indumento e le sue labbra continuavano a plasmarsi contro le sue. Baci bagnati di pioggia, morsi e lingua. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe riservato loro quella serata, ma Louis sicuramente non contemplava l'utilizzo di vestiti: proprio in quel momento, strinse tra le mani l'orlo del maglione nero di Harry e lo trascinò oltre la sua testa riccioluta e bagnata, staccandosi un istante dalla sua bocca per riprendere il respiro.

«Aspetta!» boccheggiò Harry, poggiando i suoi palmi ancora bagnati sul petto dell'altro.

«Harry.» lo supplicò, mettendo su un broncio adorabile.

«_Lou Lou_, ti devi dare una calmata! Ti voglio far vedere una cosa prima di ritrovarci nudi e ancora più bagnati di così.» Ammiccò all'infermiere e Louis fu sul punto di alzare gli occhi al soffitto bianco: Harry, però, fu più veloce a riprenderlo puntandogli l'indice sul petto. «E non alzare al cielo quei bellissimi occhi blu che hai! Con me non funziona, Tomlinson.»

Si mosse velocemente nella stanza, aprendo un cassetto della sua scrivania in legno: Louis lo vide piegarsi un po' e dovette reprimere l'impulso di prenderlo in quell'istante. Poi, Harry gli allungò qualcosa di familiare: il suo taccuino. Quello di cuoio e con le pagine ruvide e un po' giallastre. Quello sopra il quale vi erano scarabocchi disegnati a penna. Quello che Louis aveva desiderato sfogliare, mentre il riccio era costretto in quel sonno perenne. Ora lo stringeva nelle sue mani e lo osservava con un certo rispetto: nonostante fremesse dalla curiosità, voleva mantenere un certo contegno davanti all'espressione incerta di Harry che, con quel gesto, si denudava ancora. Perché Louis non era un'artista e non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma capiva che persino uno scarabocchio rappresentava qualcosa per chi lo disegnava e, in quel taccuino, c'erano le emozioni del ragazzo sotto forma di curve morbide, grafite e cellulosa.

«Avanti, aprilo.»

Lo aprì lentamente, come se fosse un piccolo vaso di Pandora e in effetti lo era: avrebbe liberato anche i demoni di Harry, catturati nella sanguigna, nella grafite e nel carboncino. Scorci di Londra. Strade che sfumavano in paesaggi naturali. Sconosciuti seduti a un tavolino sotto l'insegna di un bar italiano. Visi sorridenti e occhi piangenti.

Poi, c'era Louis.

Louis che sorrideva. Louis che prendeva vita da un petalo di rosa. Louis con i suoi tatuaggi. La bussola. Il pugnale. La corda. Il font del suo _It is what it is_ replicato alla perfezione per quanto spesso Harry lo aveva disegnato con le sue stesse dita sulla sua pelle. I suoi occhi e le tante sfumature di blu. Cobalto. Azzurro. Ceruleo. Persino acquamarina. Quella punta di verde che affogava in tutto quel blu quando Harry osava guardarlo con quell'intensità che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia. La stessa intensità che c'era nel suo sguardo in quel momento: le mani di Louis tremavano, così come il cuore e la mente. Nessuno lo aveva mai disegnato in quel modo. Nessuno aveva mai impiegato il suo tempo per renderlo un'opera d'arte.

«N-non sapevo che disegnassi me qui sopra.»

«E cosa altrimenti?» chiese l'altro divertito, sfiorando i fianchi di Louis con le mani.

«Non lo so. Immaginavo la vista che avevi da lì, la tua stanza.»

«Era bianca, quadrata e c'erano soltanto un letto, un tavolo e una poltrona, Lou.» Harry ridacchiò e lo seguì anche Louis, accorgendosi di quanto fosse sterile quella stanza soltanto in quel momento.

Poi, lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo ai suoi disegni, quelli nei quali Harry aveva intrappolato la sua anima in tutte le sue contraddizioni. Era così che Harry lo vedeva? Per la prima volta non gli dispiaceva la percezione che qualcun altro aveva di lui. Tuttavia, Harry era Harry e non era una persona qualunque.

«Sei bravissimo, H.» Si lasciò sfuggire Louis e non si riferiva soltanto alla sua capacità di disegnare, ma a quella di comprenderlo.

«Sei tu ad essere bellissimo, Lou. Disegnarti è un piacere per me e, a volte, è anche un bisogno, un'urgenza.»

«Mi piace vedere me stesso attraverso i tuoi occhi e i tuoi disegni.»

«Sì? E come ti vedo?»

«Mi vedi così come sono...tu mi vedi per quel che sono veramente.»

_Scorgi una luce in tutta l'oscurità che mi circonda._

«Questo era il mio ventesimo giorno?» chiese poi per smorzare quella tensione, fatta di sospiri e respiri mozzati.

«Esatto...e ti farò avere tutti questi disegni: voglio che li abbia tu.»

«Grazie, H.»

«Lo hai già detto un milione di volte oggi.»

«È perché te lo meriti.»

«Penso di meritarmi qualcosa in più di un semplice grazie, no?»

Un tono ammiccante, un sorriso malizioso e le sue mani che lo spingevano contro il suo petto. Sì, Harry meritava decisamente qualcosa in più di un semplice grazie. Meritava Louis.

«Può darsi.»

Un istante, un istante in cui i loro sguardi si sfidarono e bruciarono. Fu difficile capire chi ruppe ogni indugio, chi vinse e chi perse quella sfida: quando Harry spogliò Louis di ogni indumento e si ritrovarono a trotterellare verso la doccia seppero di aver vinto entrambi. Il getto caldo sembrava lavare la pioggia fredda che li aveva bagnati fino a pochi minuti prima e agevolava i loro movimenti: le loro mani scorrevano sulla pelle incandescente senza il minimo attrito e le labbra gonfie di baci scivolavano con facilità le une sulle altre. Furono sul punto di scivolare più volte prima che Harry spingesse entrambi all'angolo del box rettangolare e si lasciasse cadere sulle ginocchia, catturando le goccioline d'acqua che scorrevano sul petto di Louis una a una con le labbra prima di farle capitolare verso il basso. La lingua tracciò cerchi perfetti intorno all'ombelico e poi percorse i contorni della rosa sul ventre.

«Ventunesimo giorno.» disse Harry telegrafico. «Questo regalo è anche un po' per me.»

«Ah, sì?»

«Sì. Farti venire nella mia doccia - anzi, nella mia bocca - potrebbe portare dei benefici a entrambi.»

«Sta' zitto, H.»

Sentì la mano piccola dell'altro intrufolarsi nei suoi ricci bagnati e accompagnarlo con un gesto delicato a prendere completamente il suo membro già reattivo tra le sue labbra: Harry chiuse gli occhi e assaporò quel momento, godendo di ogni istante. Percepiva ogni increspatura, ogni vena, la sua pelle tesa e vellutata spingersi contro le sue guance e sfiorare il palato lentamente: lui era fermo e Louis muoveva il suo bacino avanti e indietro. Un brivido percorse la sua schiena e accompagnò l'impulso di sfiorare la sua intimità, mentre lasciava che Louis penetrasse la sua bocca con movimenti sempre più veloci. Harry non lo aveva mai permesso a nessuno, mai, ma con Louis era tutto così nuovo e bello per non provarlo. Lo sentiva gemere, stringere la sua presa tra i capelli e lasciarsi andare con le spalle sulle fredde mattonelle mentre tendeva il bacino verso il suo viso. Dei movimenti sconnessi e dei gemiti più gutturali lasciarono la bocca di Louis, mentre Harry alzava lo sguardo su di lui e sul suo viso: i suoi occhi erano di un blu più scuro di quello degli abissi. Quel blu era velato dalla passione che sconvolgeva il suo corpo e le palpebre socchiuse, insieme ai denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore, gli facevano intendere che fosse vicino al culmine. Harry lasciò perdere la sua eccitazione e si concentrò soltanto sull'altro: gli bloccò i fianchi contro la parete bagnata con le mani e cominciò a muovere le labbra con movimenti veloci e mirati per poi concentrarle sulla punta rossa e bagnata, prendendo di nuovo il controllo. La stuzzicò ancora una volta con la lingua e non ebbe il tempo di farla scorrere lungo l'intera asta perché Louis si riversò nella sua bocca gemendo e chiudendo gli occhi. Non lasciò Louis godere troppo di quella sensazione, però. Seppe di sembrare egoista, ma non riuscì a resistere: prese tra le mani il suo bacino e invitò l'altro a voltarsi. Il suo petto contro le mattonelle, i suoi glutei sodi davanti al viso e gli occhi blu che cercavano di capire le sue intenzioni.

«Harry, ma che fai?»

«Fidati di me, Lou.»

Non aspettò altro e cominciò a strofinare la guancia sulla pelle soda e bagnata del suo fondoschiena, mentre le mani grandi e anellate lasciavano carezze seguendo le sue curve armoniose. Delicatamente le mani strinsero le natiche e le aprirono tanto quanto bastava per posizionare tra loro la lingua e farla scorrere sulla parte più sensibile del ragazzo. Louis sussultò, ma non smise mai di guardarlo seguendo ogni suo movimento. La lingua di Harry andò ad accarezzarlo prima piatta e poi cominciò a muoversi in modo circolare attorno la sua fessura a rilassare i muscoli per poi intrufolarsi al loro interno e far gemere Louis ancora una volta. Harry non amava farlo solitamente, ma il solo vedere Louis sgretolarsi sotto le sue attenzioni gli faceva desiderare sempre di più. C'era qualcosa di puro e allo stesso tempo sacrilego in lui, mentre lo vedeva dimenarsi e gemere grazie alla sua lingua proprio come in quel momento. Per Louis, Harry non era più un'intrusione fastidiosa, era soltanto piacere. Ormai si era aperto a quell'uragano che gli aveva sconvolto la vita. Quando fu ben lubrificato Harry con un gesto repentino lo fece voltare e con la bocca ricercò ancora una volta il suo membro di nuovo duro, riempendo la sua apertura con le dita.

A Louis, però, non bastava più.

Strinse i suoi capelli in un pugno e delicatamente lo fece alzare, per poi avventarsi sulle sue labbra e sulla sua lingua, loro che lo veneravano, che lo facevano sentire desiderato, che gli trasmettevano amore, ciò che il cuore ancora non era disposto ad ammettere. Harry percepì la mano dell'altro afferrare il proprio membro e stimolarlo, mentre lui spingeva il suo bacino e la sua lingua sempre più in profondità: non gli bastava percepire il suo sapore di uomo ancora sulla punta della lingua, né il retrogusto di tabacco. Voleva sentire la carne calda di Louis stringersi e contrarsi attorno la sua durezza, quella che ora pulsava nel palmo dell'altro. Repentinamente afferrò le sue cosce e lo tirò su con facilità, felice che l'altro avesse capito le sue intenzioni dal momento che incrociò le gambe sul suo fondoschiena: senza smettere neanche per un istante di baciarlo su ogni centimetro disponibile del suo collo, indirizzò il suo membro pulsante verso l'apertura di Louis ed entrambi trattennero il fiato per un istante.

Stava per succedere. Nella sua doccia con il rumore dell'acqua che ancora riempiva i loro silenzi, insieme a gemiti e a respiri spezzati. Con Louis che era aggrappato a lui come se fosse la sua ancora e stringeva le sue braccia intorno al collo. Un istante e la punta del suo sesso lo sfiorò; un istante e le sue labbra catturarono quelle sottili dell'altro per distrarlo dal dolore, dalla preoccupazione e da qualsiasi rimpianto; un istante e Louis abbassò le sue difese lasciandosi riempire lentamente e dolorosamente dall'altro.

«Continua, H.»

Al suono rauco e graffiante della sua voce Harry gemette sulle sue labbra, mentre lasciava che Louis si abituasse a quella intrusione: quando l'infermiere premette la bocca contro la sua e strinse la presa tra i suoi ricci, seppe che fosse pronto per qualcosa di più intenso. Un istante e sollevò ancora il bacino dell'altro, poi sprofondò ancora una volta dentro di lui, aumentando la velocità delle sue stoccate, in sincrono con il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Un istante e il vuoto di Louis combaciò con il pieno di Harry. Un istante e quella danza si interruppe. La porta si aprì, dei colpi furono battuti al vetro opaco del box doccia e Harry scivolò via dal corpo di Louis che, improvvisamente svuotato, poggiò i piedi sul piatto di ceramica.

«Siete in bagno da mezz'ora, cazzo.» urlò Zayn. «Vi concedo un minuto per uscire dalla doccia e dieci minuti per vestirvi...siamo già in ritardo e potete certamente aspettare almeno un paio d'ore prima di strusciarvi l'uno contro l'altro!»

Poi, così come era arrivato, se ne andò.

Un silenzio imbarazzante cadde tra i due e a romperlo fu soltanto la risata di Louis, che appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Harry per sorreggersi. Il riccio lo accompagnò pensando a quanto fosse assurda quella situazione. Stava facendo l'amore con Louis. Lui, Harry, aveva abbattuto finalmente ogni sua difesa e Zayn li aveva interrotti. Non ci credeva, non era possibile e, soprattutto, non era giusto perché dentro di Louis si era sentito finalmente giusto, in equilibrio con il resto del mondo e con i suoi demoni. Ora, invece, si ritrovava soltanto con un'erezione dolorosa tra le gambe.

«Ti conviene uscire per davvero, altrimenti Zayn ti verrà a prendere per le orecchie.» affermò Harry, sollevando il mento di Louis con l'indice.

«E tu?» chiese l'altro perplesso.

«Io devo risolvere questo problemino che ho tra le gambe.»

«Non sarebbe meglio se ti dessi una mano?» ribatté Louis, lasciando scorrere il dito sulle felci che aveva tatuate sul bacino.

«Quarantacinque secondi!» urlò Zayn dal corridoio.

«No, perché poi non ti lascerei più andare e Zayn ci ucciderebbe.» affermò mesto il riccio.

Louis annuì sorridendo luminoso e, prima di aprire il box doccia e legarsi un asciugamano bianco intorno ai fianchi, pose una mano sulla nuca del riccio e lo avvicinò a sé baciandolo per poi lasciarlo senza fiato. Harry maledisse il tempismo di Zayn, la serata in quel locale di Londra che aveva organizzato per Louis e che aveva completamente dimenticato e il suo bisogno di venire che era più forte che mai in quel momento. Avvolse la sua durezza nel palmo e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la fronte sulle mattonelle fredde del box: avanti e indietro e il pollice che strofinava la punta a intervalli regolari. Con pochi movimenti venne nella sua mano e pensò a quanta soddisfazione avrebbe potuto trarre se fosse venuto tra le natiche sode di Louis.

Poi, sentì dei passi in corridoio avvicinarsi sempre di più e si spostò sotto l'acqua: ormai era evidente che neanche una porta chiusa avrebbe fermato Zayn.

*

Louis, ancora sconvolto – positivamente – dagli eventi che aveva vissuto fino a un'ora prima, non capì realmente ciò che Harry e Zayn avevano in serbo per lui.

Lo capì soltanto quando Harry lo trascinò davanti all'Heaven, locale dove avrebbero dovuto trascorrere la serata per festeggiare il _ventitreesimo giorno di Louis_. Non poté fare nulla se non sorridere e farsi dare una pacca da Zayn sulla spalla, mentre Harry lo prendeva per mano e lo portava a varcare la soglia del portone metallico e blu dell'Heaven. In pochi minuti, mentre la musica accelerava il battito del loro cuore, il riccio lo spogliò del cappotto e lo portò al tavolo prenotato, dove lo aspettavano volti sconosciuti sorridenti e una quantità non indifferente di bicchieri e bottiglie già vuote. Tra quelli, però, riconobbe Niall che lo strinse in un abbraccio soffocante. Gli amici di Harry sembravano simpatici: erano un caleidoscopio di personalità, colori e occhi diversi, ma insieme formavano un mosaico che si incastrava alla perfezione con il riccio. Erano rumorosi con le loro risate sguaiate e il tintinnio dei loro bicchieri di vetro sul tavolino nero, con le loro parole che cercavano di sovrastare la musica e i cori da stadio che mettevano su quando qualcuno doveva scolarsi il proprio drink. Louis non ricordava neanche quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui si era divertito in quel modo in un locale del genere.

Improvvisamente, si sentì afferrare per un polso e venne trascinato verso la pista da ballo: era Harry. Harry che lo guidava e che prendeva tra le sue mani il bicchiere di vetro che stringeva forte tra le dita prima di lasciarlo su qualche tavolo incontrato nel tragitto.

«Balla con me!»

Una calca disomogenea e disordinata riempiva la pista, muovendosi a ritmo di musica: a Louis non era mai piaciuto andare in discoteca per ballare, si sentiva male al solo pensiero di dover condividere la sua aria con tutti quegli sconosciuti. Preferiva un pub vecchio e logoro o al massimo rimanere sul bordo della pista a sorseggiare il suo cocktail annacquato e guardare gli altri ballare. In quel momento, però, era con Harry e doveva ammettere che non era poi così male. Forse, doveva ringraziare l'alcol che lo rendeva più coraggioso e che lo stava aiutando a respirare in mezzo a quella calca. Forse, doveva ringraziare Harry e il suo corpo a stretto contatto con il suo se quel momento era perfetto.

«Lasciati andare, Lou. Lascia che la musica ti prenda.» gli disse Harry all'orecchio, abbassandosi alla sua altezza e solleticandogli le tempie con i ricci castani, mentre posava le sue mani sui fianchi di Louis e attirava la schiena al suo petto.

Non sapeva se fosse colpa dell'alcol, della musica o del brivido improvviso che gli percorse la schiena, ma Louis si ritrovò a tremare sotto quel tocco, così piacevole e lascivo. Si ritrovò persino ad annuire a quella idea malsana, alla quale avrebbe risposto con una risata se fosse stato nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali. Il problema era che non lo sarebbe mai stato se Harry avesse continuato a muoversi in quel modo dietro di lui: l'ampio torace combaciava con la sua schiena e Louis si sentì così piccolo rispetto al riccio, minuscolo, una cosuccia.

«Rilassati, muoviti con me.» gli sussurrò ancora l'altro, dal momento che, nonostante avesse annuito, Louis rimase rigido.

Credette di andare a fuoco, mentre Harry lasciava scorrere le sue mani lungo il tessuto leggero della sua t-shirt bianca: la sua voce, così calda e suadente, gli entrò dentro, abbattendo ogni briciolo di razionalità che aveva nel suo corpo. Avrebbe voluto voltarsi, prendere tra le mani tremanti il viso di Harry e baciare le sue labbra come se la sua vita dipendesse esclusivamente da quello, ma non ci riuscì perché le ginocchia tremanti gli permisero soltanto di lasciarsi andare maggiormente contro il petto dell'altro, in balia delle sensazioni che quel ballo gli stava regalando. Non fu un problema, però, perché dopo un attimo vide le braccia tatuate di Harry lasciate scoperte da una camicia arrotolata sulle maniche avvolgergli i fianchi e girarlo verso di lui: si ritrovò a fissare i suoi occhi, che di verde non avevano più niente, e a sentire il suo corpo muoversi lascivo contro il suo, mentre la sua presa continuava a tenerli insieme in modo possessivo.

«Lascia che la musica ti prenda così come ho fatto io qualche ora fa nella doccia.» gli mormorò ancora, ma stavolta abbassò il viso e fece combaciare le loro fronti.

Quella fu la fine di Louis Tomlinson: tremò, tremò e tremò ancora. Non era neanche certo di essere capace di tremare con una foglia al vento autunnale prima di incontrare Harry Styles. Non aveva mai scorto tanta passione e sensualità in quelle semplici parole prima del suo arrivo: unite poi ai suoi gesti, a quelle mani che non avevano mai smesso di accarezzargli la schiena, erano letali. Le loro labbra erano a un soffio, tanto da poter sentire il respiro dell'altro sulle proprie e farlo suo: a quel punto, Louis seguì le indicazioni di Harry e si lasciò andare. Ancora una volta in balia dell'altro. Esattamente, come era successo qualche ora prima nella doccia. Unì le mani dietro il collo di Harry, giocando con i ricci castani alla base della nuca, e ballò per la prima volta con lui, assecondando i suoi movimenti e facendo combaciare alla perfezione i loro corpi, come se fossero due tesserine dello stesso mosaico. Il modo in cui si muoveva. L'anello chiaro delle sue iridi perso nel nero. Le labbra rosse e lucide, che odoravano di fragola. Il desiderio di baciarle e assaporarle. E poi esaudirlo quel desiderio. Lo fece, fece scontrare le loro labbra in fretta e le morse quasi a fargli male, quasi a eliminare la tensione che gli attanagliava il bassoventre, quasi ad alleggerire la mente, il petto e il cuore. Perché soltanto in quel momento, quando si tolsero il fiato a vicenda soltanto con un bacio, Louis si sentì finalmente giusto su quella pista da ballo e in quella discoteca.

«Dio, Lou. Sei magnifico.» Glielo disse sulle labbra Harry, mentre le leccava e si allontanava, andando a incastrare il viso nell'incavo del suo collo soltanto per lasciargli baci umidi sulla pelle già sudata.

Louis intrufolò le sue mani al di sotto del tessuto leggero della camicia a fantasia, arpionando i suoi fianchi e avvicinandoli ai suoi. Quell'attrazione e quel sentimento che crescevano sempre di più, come la musica che pompava sempre più forte; con le luci psichedeliche che sembravano illuminare soltanto loro due a intermittenza, riportandolo alla realtà. Harry alzò il viso e incastonò il suo sguardo in quello di Louis: carico di passione e di mille altri sentimenti che il maggiore vi leggeva, sembrava che volesse parlargli, quasi dirgli di andare via da quel locale e ritrovarsi in camera sua per terminare quello che avevano iniziato poco prima. Louis avrebbe detto di sì, non lo avrebbe mai fermato, lo avrebbe fatto suo e a sua volta sarebbe stato di Harry in quel modo così intimo che fino a quel momento aveva potuto soltanto sognare. La gola secca, le dita che formicolavano, il bacino che ancora si muoveva in sincronia con quello dell'altro. Stava per dirlo.

_Andiamo via, Harry, andiamo via da qui._

Non lo disse, ma Harry sembrò capirlo e annuì di rimando.

Era come magia quella che c'era tra loro: univa in uno scintillio i loro sguardi, in un battito i loro cuori e in un soffio i loro respiri. Tuttavia, la magia fu rotta quando Louis sentì spintonarsi delicatamente da un paio di mani delicate e femminili e vide Harry distrarsi quando una figura minuta e colorata apparve tra di loro, gli fece un occhiolino e portò via il riccio lasciando Louis solo e confuso al centro della pista.

«Sam!» si lamentò Harry, cercando di mantenere il suo passo e inciampando nei suoi grandi piedi, mentre la ragazza lo guidava verso l'uscita.

Era sempre stata così Samantha. Imprevedibile. Pazza. Sopra le righe. Fin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva conosciuta. Gli aveva chiesto di posare nudo per un progetto di fotografia per la sua accademia. La prima risposta di Harry era stata «neanche per sogno» mentre incrociava le braccia al petto per proteggersi dal suo sguardo scuro e malizioso, poi la ragazza gli aveva spiegato dieci motivi per farlo e lui, buono com'era, non era proprio riuscito a dirle di no. Dopo tre anni e soprattutto dopo aver capito che non ci avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, Samantha non aveva più chiesto a Harry di posare nudo per l'accademia ed era diventata un'amica per lui.

«Sammy!» la ammonì il riccio quando le porte blu dell'Heaven si aprirono e il vento freddo investì la pelle lasciata scoperta dalla camicia striminzita che indossava. «Ma che diavolo pensi di fare? Ero nel bel mezzo di qualcosa e tu mi hai portato via!»

«Appunto! Io non sapevo neanche dell'esistenza di questo "qualcosa"!» ribatté accendendosi una sigaretta e Harry storse il naso all'odore del tabacco bruciato: quello stava bene addosso soltanto al suo Louis. «Non hai niente da dirmi?»

Quando era a Manchester, le aveva parlato di Louis e di quel ragazzo dagli occhi blu che gli aveva irrimediabilmente rubato il cuore, ma nell'ultimo mese quel nome e tutto ciò che lo riguardava era stato un tabù per non soffrire ulteriormente.

«Che devo dirti? È venuto a trovarmi due giorni fa!»

«Ecco perché sei sparito dalla circolazione nelle ultime ventiquattro ore!»

«Scusa.» La sua voce si ammorbidì, accorgendosi di aver trascurato tutti i messaggi dei suoi amici negli ultimi giorni. «Non lo vedevo da un mese e avevo un bel po' di cose da fargli conoscere qui a Londra.»

«E stasera gli hai fatto conoscere quegli squinternati dei tuoi amici!»

«Esatto.» confermò lui, con le mani nelle tasche attillate dei jeans neri. «E ora sarai finita sulla sua lista nera visto il modo in cui mi hai portato via.»

«Mi perdonerà.» disse certa, prima di soffiargli un po' del fumo grigio sul viso e poi passargli una mano tra i ricci a scompigliarli. Venticinque anni, un metro e cinquanta di energia e una massa di capelli ricci indistinta, una bambina agli occhi di tutti: eppure, per Harry era come una sorella maggiore. «È carino, eh?»

Carino. No, Louis Tomlinson non era carino. Era le sette meraviglie del mondo insieme.

«Carino?» chiese confuso Harry. «È magnifico, cara Sam. Ed è anche off limits dalle tue grinfie per ovvi motivi.»

«Perché me lo dici così? Non potrei provarci e prendermi il due di picche se, come dici tu, non gli piacessi?» Incrociò le braccia, come a prepararsi a una sfida: era ciò che Sam preferiva lottare per ciò che voleva, ma il problema era che lo preferiva anche Harry.

«Se, e sottolineo se, dovesse cambiare gusti non starebbe mai con una come te!» accompagnò quella frase con una linguaccia.

«Perché? E cosa ho che non va?»

«Hai i capelli rosa.» Fu la prima che venne in mente al riccio, dal momento che Samantha era una persona così bella da non riuscire a trovarle un difetto.

«Per sembrare più esotica.»

«Sei già _esotica_...tua madre è indonesiana, Samantha.» ribatté l'altro più scettico che mai. «Hai dei seri problemi, credimi.»

«Quindi ora è il tuo ragazzo?» chiese senza peli sulla lingua, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo.

Era una domanda semplice, ma Harry non sapeva rispondere: nell'ultimo paio di anni non aveva avuto molte relazioni, soltanto storie di una notte o qualche settimana. Louis era Louis. Non avevano mai definito il loro rapporto, fin dal loro primo bacio o dalla loro prima uscita a Manchester.

«Non lo so.»

«Però è venuto fin qui.» fece notare lei. «Deve pur significare qualcosa.»

Era quello che ripeteva Harry ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo da quando era arrivato a Londra: doveva pur significare qualcosa perché Louis non era tipo da gesti sconsiderati o da avventure. Era abituato a stilare i pro e i contro di ogni situazione, anche in quelle in cui avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi governare dalle leggi del cuore.

«Non lo so, Sammy. Dio, oggi pomeriggio abbiamo _quasi_ fatto l'amore!» affermò disperato, mentre intrufolava le mani tra i capelli per poi scompigliarli. Si sentiva un ragazzino alle prese di qualcosa più grande di lui e si era già sentito in quel modo anni prima, ma aveva promesso a se stesso di non farlo mai più.

«Harry! Tu che parli di amore!» esclamò Sam, dandogli un colpetto giocoso sulla spalla. «Deve _assolutamente _significare qualcosa!»

«Speriamo che significhi qualcosa per davvero.»

«Te lo farò sapere tra poco, quando lo inviterò a ballare sulla pista e ci proverò spudoratamente davanti ai tuoi occhi!» disse tutto d'un fiato Sam, voltandosi e lasciando soltanto una nuvoletta di ricci rosa a ondeggiare dietro di lei.

Harry neanche la fermò, mise su un sorriso bonario e poi la seguì con calma: per tutto il resto della serata Sam non fece altro che gironzolare intorno a Louis, che non sembrava poi così disturbato dalla sua presenza e Harry non poteva non dargli ragione. Come poteva quel piccolo concentrato di felicità e gioia che era Samantha disturbare? Alla fine, riusciva ad entrare anche nei cuori più timidi, come quello di Louis. Intanto, mentre guardava l'infermiere lanciargli sguardi d'intesa o concedergli dolci carezze tra una risata e l'altra, Harry non poté non porsi per tutte le ore successive una domanda soltanto seppure fosse decisamente infantile.

_Louis era o no il suo ragazzo?_

*

Harry guardava il soffitto bianco della sua stanza farsi a pois, neri precisamente, mentre Louis cercava di scalare il suo corpo tonico lasciando baci umidi sulle felci, poi sulla farfalla e sui passeri tatuati sul petto. Quei pois, insieme a un grande senso di soddisfazione e al cuore che saltava alcuni battiti, era tutto ciò che rimaneva del suo orgasmo, della mezz'ora precedente e del ventiquattresimo giorno di Louis.

Il maggiore con lentezza passò a occuparsi del collo, dove tracciò con la lingua la vena sporgente di Harry, e si fermò soltanto quando arrivò lì dove la mascella diventava più tagliente, succhiando la pelle bianca e poi lenendola con la lingua umida. Ora Louis gli baciava il resto del viso, mentre il riccio non poteva evitava di fare piccole smorfie che lo rendevano soltanto più adorabile agli occhi blu dell'altro: quanto era bello sentire la sua barba ruvida sulla sua pelle liscia e morbida. Si sentiva al sicuro con il suo uomo al suo fianco.

«Sai che i tuoi amici scommettono su di noi?» esordì poi Louis, dopo aver ridacchiato per un minuto intero perché il riccio non si faceva mordere il mento per gioco.

«Zayn o Niall?»

«Questa volta ha vinto Zayn, ma di pochissimo.»

«Ti dà fastidio?»

«No, affatto.» si affrettò a rispondere Louis sinceramente, mentre accomodava meglio il suo bacino stretto tra le gambe del riccio, che si strinsero intorno a lui. «Insomma, è un po' strano che i tuoi amici scommettano sulla tua vita amorosa, ma sono simpatici.»

«È il loro strano modo di includerti nel gruppo.»

Le mani di Harry cominciarono ad accarezzargli la schiena, mentre le dita di Louis andavano a infilarsi tra i ricci e a districarli amorevolmente.

«Lo avevo capito in qualche modo.»

«E sei felice? Sei felice di essere incluso?»

Harry sapeva che non era il momento adatto per fargli quella domanda o per capire se fossero davvero qualcosa in più così come sospettava: non erano molto lucidi al momento. Erano ancora brilli dalla serata in discoteca. Erano stanchi dal momento che erano le quattro del mattino ed erano venuti tra quelle coperte almeno un paio di volte a testa. Inoltre, Louis Tomlinson era ancora nudo tra le sue gambe e questo lo rendeva meno lucido che mai. Tuttavia, Harry voleva sondare il terreno dal momento che Samantha, ore prima, aveva insinuato in lui dubbi consistenti. Sperava soltanto che Louis non si spaventasse e non scappasse via da lui, ancora una volta. Il maggiore lo guardò intensamente, mentre la luna e le luci dei lampioni fuori dalla finestra illuminavano il suo profilo spigoloso: nella penombra della loro stanza, a Harry sembrava ancora più bello. Era quella bellezza fatta di luci e ombre la sua. Di occhi blu luminosi e linee scure che solcavano il suo viso. Quella bellezza che spaventava e ammaliava allo stesso modo.

«Sono felice per qualunque cosa ti riguardi, H.» 

Louis sfiorò delicatamente le sue labbra e l'altro le schiuse dolcemente per accoglierlo tra esse, mentre ogni preoccupazione svaniva. Come poteva dubitare della sua presenza quando Louis gli confessava di essere finalmente felice proprio grazie a lui? Non poteva e basta. Si aggrappò alla sua schiena e lo strinse di più tra le sue gambe, quasi a non farlo scivolare via: erano un incastro perfetto di braccia, gambe e lingue in quel momento. Perfetto nella sua imperfezione perché Louis non faceva altro che tirargli i ricci, spingere il bacino contro il suo malizioso e mordergli il labbro inferiore. Alla fine, riuscì a lasciargli anche un piccolo morso sul mento prima che Harry lo allontanasse scherzosamente e finissero distesi sul materasso a ridere e a riprendere fiato l'uno accanto all'altro.

«A proposito di amici squinternati...» mugugnò divertito Louis, mentre girava il suo corpo verso quello del riccio. «...Samantha!»

Harry ridacchiò al solo sentire quel nome e lo imitò nella posizione, unendo i palmi delle mani sotto il cuscino al quale il suo viso era appoggiato. «Quando eravamo fuori l'Heaven, mi ha anche chiesto se poteva provarci con te.»

«Aveva bisogno del tuo permesso per provarci?»

«Beh, tutte quelle carezze, quei balli sulla pista e quegli sguardi che mi lanciavi forse l'hanno fatta insospettire?»

«Può darsi.» rispose l'altro, stando al suo gioco. «E tu cosa le hai detto?»

«Che non ha speranze con uno come te.»

«Come me come?»

«Gay...» Louis fu il primo a ridere, mentre delle piccole rughette adorabili si formavano intorno ai suoi occhi chiusi in due fessure e la sua risata genuina e limpida scivolava via dalle labbra sottili. «...intelligente e bello sopra la media.» aggiunse un attimo dopo Harry, catturato da ogni piccolo dettaglio del ragazzo che aveva a fianco. «E poi, anche se ti piacessero le donne, non avreste niente in comune. Per non parlare della distanza: tu abiti a Manchester e lei a Londra.»

Quell'ultima frase non la disse casualmente e forse colpì Louis più del dovuto perché si accigliò.

«Wow. Hai fatto la lista dei pro e dei contro.»

«Beh, è la realtà no?»

«Non eri tu quello che credeva nelle relazioni a distanza?» Okay, questo era un chiaro riferimento alla conversazione avuta nella serra un mese prima. «Non ci credi più?»

«In realtà, non credo molto nelle relazioni con Sammy.»

«Sei un cretino.»

«Ma ti piaccio, altrimenti non saresti venuto a Londra.»

«Hai ragione, mi piaci. Ma davvero non credi più nelle relazioni a distanza?»

_Non lo so, Louis. Dimmelo tu._

«E tu non eri quello che mi diceva di meritare di più? Di voler sicurezza e...»

«Okay, okay.»

«...e bla bla bla?»

Louis gli diede uno schiaffetto sulla mano dal momento che il riccio la agitava nel vuoto mentre blaterava senza freni.

«Andiamo, H. Te lo sto chiedendo per davvero. Ci credi o no?»

«Non lo so, Lou. Ogni relazione è diversa. Credo, però, che alcuni sentimenti siano più forti di qualunque distanza.» _Quello che provo per te lo è, Lou. È più forte di qualunque cosa e lo sai anche tu._ «Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia io? Ho avuto soltanto una relazione quasi importante e non è finita molto bene...in più non ho la minima idea di come si viva un vero e proprio amore a distanza. Probabilmente sarei fin troppo appiccicoso perché vorrei che il mio ragazzo vivesse con me ogni attimo della giornata, probabilmente mi manderebbe a quel paese dopo neanche dodici ore.»

«Probabilmente sì.» ridacchiò Louis.

«Dovresti dirmelo con certezza tu.»

«Io?»

«Beh, tu e quell'Adam. Non è finita a causa della distanza?»

Louis scosse la testa e sospirò: all'improvviso non lo guardava più con gli occhi che brillavano anche al buio, il suo sguardo si fece scuro e cominciò a fissare il soffitto bianco. A Harry non piaceva quando il ragazzo diventava improvvisamente pensieroso, quando si perdeva tra i suoi pensieri e le sue preoccupazioni.

«Non credo, H.» sussurrò dopo qualche istante di silenzio. «A Adam non bastavo io semplicemente. Anche se fossimo rimasti insieme a Doncaster, sarebbe finita comunque. A Natale l'ho incontrato casualmente in una caffetteria e, dopo una passeggiata, mi ha chiesto di riprovarci dato che si trasferirà a Manchester per lavoro.» Il cuore di Harry perse un battito a quell'informazione del tutto nuova e pericolosa. «Ma è stato impossibile soltanto pensare a quella eventualità. Qualcosa si è rotto tra noi e non ha alcun legame con i chilometri che ci separavano. Credo che mi avrebbe tradito con quel medico anche se fossi rimasto a Doncaster o se lui fosse venuto a Manchester.»

Harry tese una mano tra loro, soltanto per sfiorare la guancia di Louis e carezzarla: per fargli sentire che c'era e ci sarebbe sempre stato nelle difficoltà, anche quando si trattava di parlare di Adam e del vuoto che gli aveva lasciato in quegli anni perché Harry voleva riempirlo con i suoi sorrisi, con le sue carezze, con i suoi colori e il suo amore.

«Per me tu sei qualunque cosa io possa desiderare e sei perfetto così come sei, _Lou Lou_.» fece uscire in un sussurro. Cercò di quietare il battito del suo cuore che minacciava di uscire dal petto: non aveva mai detto niente del genere a qualcun altro, o meglio, a qualcun altro lo aveva detto anni prima, ma mai con quella leggerezza nel cuore. Harry si sentiva leggero quando dalle sue labbra scivolavano parole di quel calibro per Louis perché un calore straordinario scioglieva in lui ogni nodo e ogni insicurezza. E qualcosa scaturì anche in Louis, che gli sorrise teneramente e si strofinò come un gattino contro il suo palmo ancora poggiato sulla sua guancia. «Ora dormiamo. Domani mattina mi tocca alzarmi presto per farti da guida.» aggiunse, tirando su le coperte fino a coprire i loro corpi nudi.

«Tanto lo so che ti piace fare il saputello davanti a tutti quei quadri e monumenti.»

«Piace anche a te dato che mi fai domande su domande.»

«Beh, invece, da domani sarò muto come un pesce.»

«E io ti porterò di nuovo dai Coniugi Arnolfini!»

Vide sul volto di Louis un'espressione di pure terrore e annuì soddisfatto quasi per rimarcare la sua ultima affermazione, prima di voltargli le spalle e rannicchiarsi su se stesso per cercare quel calore che la sua nudità e le coperte fredde gli impedivano di trovare. Poi, all'improvviso, sentì il calore di due braccia forti circondargli la vita, percepì la sua schiena combaciare centimetro per centimetro con il petto tonico dell'altro e si sciolse in quell'abbraccio e nel bacio a labbra aperte che Louis gli lasciò sulla spalla.

«Portami dove vuoi, basta che sia con te. Buonanotte, _Bella Addormentata_.»


	10. Capitolo Dieci

Louis capì che quello sarebbe stato un pomeriggio difficile quando Harry lo cacciò dalla cucina minacciandolo con un mestolo e, allo stesso tempo, cercando di allacciarsi un grembiule intorno alla vita.

E fu un peccato dal momento che Louis in quei pochi secondi fantasticò su di lui e quel grembiule tutto merletti: per esempio, avrebbe potuto aiutare il riccio ad allacciarlo, avrebbe potuto tirare giù in un colpo solo i suoi pantaloncini blu e poi piegarlo a novanta gradi sul bancone scuro per prenderlo e farlo suo con i loro gemiti a riempire la stanza e senza troppi complimenti. Avrebbe potuto e avrebbe dovuto. Lo avrebbe fatto davvero? No. Infatti, non fece nulla.

Si ritrovò la porta di legno della cucina a un centimetro dal suo viso e il battito cardiaco accelerato dalla paura di finire in ospedale con un naso rotto e storto: fortunatamente, però, quest'ultimo era ancora all'insù e perfettamente alla francese. Si voltò lentamente verso il soggiorno e vide Zayn, stravaccato sul divano nero, ridacchiare per le sue disavventure mentre guardava annoiato uno stupido reality in televisione.

«Si può sapere cosa gli è preso?» chiese Louis, ancora sconvolto, mentre si accasciava sulla poltrona Chesterfield al suo fianco.

Zayn si aggiustò sul divano per guardarlo in viso, non abbandonando mai quel sorriso strafottente che aveva sulle labbra.

«Caro _Louì_, sono lieto di presentarti "Harry versione casalinga disperata".» ribatté con solennità.

Louis lo guardò accigliato: non capiva dove Zayn volesse andare a parare con quell'affermazione. Non riusciva a trovare un possibile nesso tra la sua improvvisa isteria e la voglia di cucinare qualcosa per la vigilia di Capodanno. In realtà, non capiva neanche la necessità di cominciare a cucinare alle tre del pomeriggio se la cena era fissata alle otto.

«Ci sono tre regole da seguire quando Harry è in quello stato.» Zayn si mise seduto sul divano e sembrò persino concentrarsi. «La prima: non entrare in cucina per nessun motivo al mondo...se hai fame, ti conviene andare al bar qui sotto. La seconda: non bussare mai alla porta per mettergli fretta. La terza: mai, e sottolineo mai, chiedergli come ha cucinato il piatto che stai mangiando. Non ti risponderà. Anzi, lo farà ma sarà soltanto una ramanzina sul segreto che lui e la signora Anna custodiscono. Poi, quando farà finta di essersi calmato, ti urlerà che lo cucinerà per te lui stesso quando ne avrai voglia.» disse tutto d'un fiato. «Chiaro, no?»

Chiaro, chiarissimo, cristallino. Harry si trasformava nella vecchia zia Glenn quando entrava nel suo regno. Sinceramente, memore delle cucchiaiate di legno che riceveva sul fondoschiena quando entrava in cucina e tentava di rubare qualcosa alla suddetta zia da piccolo, non ci teneva proprio a violare quelle regole. O forse sì. Le avrebbe violate soltanto per vedere Harry brandire quel cucchiaio di legno con fare minaccioso, quel grembiule bianco e nient'altro addosso: da lui si sarebbe fatto punire con quel cucchiaio volentieri.

«In effetti, amico, è meglio che togliamo le tende.»

«C-cosa?»

«Meglio farci un giro dato che non possiamo fare neanche un fiato qui dentro...Harry terrà a fare bella figura con te per la cenetta romantica di stasera, quindi sarà più isterico di sempre.» gli spiegò paziente l'altro, mentre si alzava e si stiracchiava.

«_Una cenetta romantica_?»

Sul volto di Louis era visibile soltanto la confusione: pensava che avrebbero cenato tutti insieme e che sarebbero andati a quella festa, quella che Niall e i loro amici non avevano fatto altro che nominare quando erano stati in discoteca la sera precedente.

«Sì, una cenetta romantica soltanto per voi due...poi, ci raggiungerete alla festa.» gli confermò Zayn più ovvio che mai.

«Non lo sapevo...pensavo che avremmo cenato tutti insieme.»

«Ordini della casalinga disperata, _Louì_.» ribatté, dandogli degli schiaffetti giocosi sulla guancia. «Beh, mi raccomando, fingiti sorpreso e un po' più felice di così quando tornerai a casa stasera e vedrai tutto quello che Harry ha preparato per te.»

Poi, scomparve oltre il corridoio lasciando Louis seduto su quella poltrona ancora sorpreso. Era felice. Davvero. Era soltanto frastornato da tutte le informazioni ricevute in quei pochi minuti: Harry stava preparando una cena romantica per loro due e voleva fare bella figura. Nessuno aveva mai fatto qualcosa del genere per lui. Quando stava con Adam si limitavano a ordinare d'asporto oppure ad andare alla solita tavola calda di Doncaster. Harry, invece, avrebbe impiegato tutto il pomeriggio per creare qualcosa di buono e soltanto per lui. Un sorriso automaticamente si formò sulle labbra sottili e un calore si diffuse nel petto a quel solo pensiero. Questo era quello che riusciva a provocare in lui Harry, riempiva i vuoti e soddisfaceva necessità che non sapeva neanche di avere. Perché Harry era felicità e tutti, persino Louis, ne avevano bisogno.

Zayn ritornò in soggiorno poco dopo con un giubbetto di pelle addosso, intimandogli di seguirlo. Louis ebbe l'impulso di bussare alla porta della cucina per salutare il riccio o per lo meno avvertirlo della loro uscita, ma Zayn lo prese per le spalle e lo guidò sul pianerottolo ridacchiando. Forse, non aveva compreso neanche fin dove l'isteria di Harry poteva spingersi.

«Lontano, molto lontano!» sghignazzò l'altro alla sua domanda e lui lo mandò al diavolo, decidendo di fidarsi di lui.

Un pomeriggio insieme a Zayn non gli avrebbe fatto male, giusto? No, perché Zayn era decisamente alla mano: riusciva a parlare di tutto, tranne che di sport o calcio. Dopo un sonoro sbuffo da parte del moro quando Louis si fermò a leggere una locandina sui probabili acquisti di metà campionato del Manchester United, capì che non doveva interessargli molto. Non era un problema, però, perché Zayn aveva altri piani per lui quel pomeriggio. Impiegarono circa mezz'ora a raggiungere la loro meta tra il vento che soffiava forte e la moltitudine di persone che scorreva per le strade del centro: dopotutto, si disse Louis, era la Vigilia di Capodanno anche per gli altri. Si accigliò quando arrivarono davanti a quello che sembrava un vecchio parcheggio abbandonato: eppure, ai piani superiori si snodava un grande edificio in cemento capace di raccogliere bar, ristoranti, una sala per concerti e persino un belvedere sulla città. Louis non ne era spaventato perché, insomma, nella sua vita aveva visto di peggio di un parcheggio abbandonato con vista panoramica sul Tamigi, ma non riuscì a frenare l'impulso di rallentare la sua camminata per guardarsi bene intorno. C'era qualcosa di inquietante tra quei muri grigi e tra gli strani rumori che arrivavano alle sue orecchie un po' ovattati. Individuò Zayn, qualche metro più avanti, che aspirava l'ultimo tiro dalla sua sigaretta a occhi chiusi prima di buttarlo fuori in una nuvoletta argentea e gettare il mozzicone in un cestino vicino. Aveva un sorriso sghembo che, però, Louis non riuscì a ricambiare. Non voleva sembrare neanche troppo apprensivo o ansioso, ma si chiese tra sé e sé quale fosse il numero della polizia mentre stringeva il cellulare nella tasca. Zayn si avvicinò lentamente, soltanto per fermarsi a un metro da lui e prenderlo per il polso trascinandolo più avanti e più confuso che mai.

«Benvenuto al Southbank Skatepark, _Louì_!» esclamò il ragazzo con tanto di inchino quando aggirarono un grande muro grigio e una nuova visuale si aprì davanti ai loro occhi.

Soltanto in quel momento, Louis tirò un sospiro di sollievo: uno skatepark, si trovavano in un dannato skatepark. Quel posto ora non gli sembrava molto spaventoso: i muri grigi e i grandi pilastri che sorreggevano i piani superiori erano ricoperti da murales e graffiti, mentre il pavimento era modellato così da creare rampe per le varie acrobazie da fare con lo skate. Ora, poteva soltanto guardarsi intorno stupito e meravigliato.

Allora fu inevitabile per Louis chiedere «sai andare sullo skateboard?»

«No, affatto.» ridacchiò Zayn, mentre andava in un angolo dell'edificio e prendeva una borsa nera. «Ti ho portato qui perché ho una cosa da fare.»

«E che ci vieni a fare qui se non fai skateboard?» chiese ingenuamente l'altro.

«Ora lo vedrai.»

Zayn si chinò sul borsone e lo aprì lentamente, mentre Louis scalpitava sul posto e si sporgeva a vedere cosa diavolo stesse combinando. Quel ragazzo era davvero una fonte inesauribile di sorprese ed era misterioso. C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo ammaliante e nella sua espressione sempre sorniona che riusciva a confonderlo. C'era qualcosa, anzi molto, che non riusciva a capire di Zayn ed era certo che fosse proprio il ragazzo a rendersi sfuggevole davanti a lui e a coloro che non conosceva abbastanza per rivelarsi senza filtri.

«Che ci fai con una bomboletta in mano?» chiese allora Louis quando lo vide con quel cilindretto colorato nel palmo.

«Disegno.» Il moro fece cenno al muro incompleto alle sue spalle e per Louis fu tutto chiaro...beh, quasi.

«Li hai fatti tutti tu questi murales?»

Louis era circondato dal colore: rosso, blu, giallo, verde, bianco e nero si rincorrevano sul cemento grigio e lo rendevano bello, quasi un'opera d'arte agli occhi poco esperti dell'infermiere. Quel caleidoscopio di colori gli sembrava davvero un'opera d'arte, alla stessa stregua di quelle che aveva visto con Harry il giorno prima alla National Gallery. Eppure, era conscio che alcuni non la definissero proprio così quell'arte: Louis non era un esperto e neanche un critico con la puzza sotto il naso, ma era certo che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto denigrare l'espressione e la creatività di qualcun altro.

«Non proprio, soltanto alcuni...quando ho tempo libero vengo ad aiutare dei miei amici. Sono loro che hanno fatto tutto quello che vedi.» spiegò lui, mentre agitava una bomboletta blu e rifiniva i contorni di una figura alata. «Qualche anno fa, volevano chiudere questo posto e riconvertirlo a parcheggio, poi con un po' di proteste e un po' di fondi sono riusciti a farlo diventare un vero e proprio skatepark.»

«Beh, è un bel lavoro.»

«Già. Vengono a vederlo anche tanti turisti, ma se vuoi trovarci degli skaters veri devi venire un po' più tardi.» ribatté con aria concentrata.

Guardandolo nel silenzio assoluto, Louis pensò che fosse bello vederlo all'opera con le mani sporche di vernice, mentre qualche smorfia gli arricciava le labbra se una parte del disegno non riusciva alla perfezione. Per un istante pensò a Harry e al fatto che non lo avesse mai visto disegnare in quei mesi: forse, per lui era fin troppo intimo affrontare i suoi demoni e imprimerli sulla carta ruvida con gli occhi di un altro a guardarlo. Per un attimo immaginò Harry prendere il posto di Zayn in quello skatepark, con la sua felpa nera, il piccolo bun in cui legava i ricci che solitamente gli scendevano elegantemente sul viso e il colore che gli macchiava le mani già sporche della croce tatuata sul dorso di una di esse.

«Anche Harry viene qui?»

«Haz?» Zayn quasi si fermò dal disegnare per guardarlo divertito.

«Beh, anche lui è bravo a disegnare.»

«È bravo a disegnare, ma questa non è la sua arte...è più un tipo da blocchetto e carboncino.» spiegò paziente. «E poi, Charles lo ucciderebbe se lo trovasse qui a sporcare i muri invece di stare dietro la sua scrivania di vetro.»

«E perché?»

Zayn sospirò titubante a quella sua domanda. Forse, non era una domanda da porre al ragazzo, ma Harry non parlava quasi mai di suo padre. Era quasi un fantasma che aleggiava sulla sua vita, ma diventava presenza non appena Harry nominava l'università, gli esami e la sua laurea.

«Perché non è una cosa che farebbe suo figlio.»

Quella volta toccò a Louis sospirare. «Non capisco perché suo padre sia così attaccato alle apparenze...insomma, non stai facendo nulla di illegale!»

«È sempre stato così, Lou. Conosco Harry da più di tre anni ormai e posso affermare con sicurezza che l'incidente non ha cambiato nulla: Charles vuole l'esclusiva sul suo futuro. Io sinceramente mi chiedo cosa ci faccia ad architettura.»

«Io non lo conosco da tre anni, Zayn. Eppure, vedo nei suoi occhi una luce particolare quando mi parla di arte e di architettura...sembra tutta la sua vita.»

«È la vita di Charles.» ribatté il moro e l'amarezza sembrò pervadere lo spirito di entrambi: Zayn guardò le spalle dell'altro afflosciarsi e si rattristò per avergli dato quel nuovo punto di vista sulla vita del suo migliore amico che, evidentemente, non conosceva. «Ascolta, non sto dicendo che a Harry non piaccia quello che fa...lo adora ed è dannatamente bravo. Sto dicendo semplicemente che lo fa per le ragioni sbagliate. Insomma, il suo fine ultimo non dovrebbe essere quello di mandare avanti lo studio di suo padre, no?»

«L'arte per l'arte, giusto?» Non lo disse con la stessa verve di un artista di metà Ottocento: nella sua voce si sentiva ancora quel pizzico di amarezza e delusione che provava nei confronti di quella realtà.

«L'arte per l'arte, _Louì_.» annuì Zayn, prima di tornare alla sua opera.

Louis rimase fermo sul muretto dal quale faceva dondolare le gambe soltanto per riscaldarsi un po': il buio scendeva inevitabilmente sulla città e il vento umido cominciava ad alzarsi. Cominciò anche ad arrivare qualche skater, che guardò ammaliato il lavoro di Zayn prima di mettersi a lavoro con le proprie acrobazie. E così lo sguardo blu di Louis si divise tra il ragazzo e i suoi colori e lo skater, sussultando ogni qualvolta quel ragazzo cadeva e riuscendo a sentire persino il suo dolore fino a quando non arrivò Niall. Saltò fuori che fosse andato nel loro appartamento di Dalston e che Harry lo avesse cacciato via ancor prima di mettere piede in cucina. Rimase al fianco di Louis per circa un minuto prima di scendere con un salto dal muretto e affermare semplicemente «Zay, non hai fatto altro che intossicare Louis con le tue bombolette del cazzo per tutto il pomeriggio, ora andiamo a farci una birra». Non lo diede a vedere, ma Louis ringraziò mentalmente Niall milioni di volte per quella piccola precisazione: si era divertito a vedere Zayn all'opera e anche qualche skater, ma il suo fondoschiena si era congelato su quel muretto. Per questo, quando Niall pronunciò quella semplice richiesta, Louis non poté che annuire davanti allo sguardo scettico di Zayn e sentì un coro celestiale invadergli le orecchie quando lo portarono in un pub di Southbank.

Il _Mayflower_ era un pub di poche pretese, ma che incarnava tutte le caratteristiche di una tipica birreria inglese: i pannelli in legno scuro ricoprivano sia il pavimento che gran parte delle pareti bordeaux, dove erano appesi quadri raffiguranti navi, le luci erano soffuse e calde e i tavoli lunghi di legno permettevano di godere della compagnia altrui. Il pezzo forte, però, era la sua vista spettacolare sulla sponda sud del Tamigi. E forse, Louis si perse un po' troppo nelle acque scure di quel fiume e nei suoi pensieri che tanto sembravano aver preso quel colore perché Niall e Zayn lo dovettero richiamare più volte prima di ricevere la sua attenzione.

«Allora, è oggi la cenetta romantica?» ridacchiò Niall, mentre Zayn gli lanciava un'occhiataccia e una gomitata.

«Fatemi capire» cominciò dopo aver mandato giù un sorso della sua birra rossa «ero l'unico a non sapere di questa cena romantica?»

«Harry diventa una femminuccia quando è nervoso.» esordì Zayn. «Stamattina, durante la vostra passeggiata per Hyde Park, non faceva altro che mandare messaggi a Niall riguardo il menu.»

«E perché proprio a te?»

«Perché mi ha nominato l'assaggiatore ufficiale della sua cucina e conosco a memoria i suoi piatti.» rispose fiero Niall, gonfiando il petto d'orgoglio.

«Non è vero, si è preso da solo questo ruolo dato che sta sempre a rovistare nel nostro frigo.» ribatté Zayn, ridacchiando un attimo dopo e trascinando nella sua risata anche gli altri due.

Al secondo giro di birra, con la mente più leggera e le guance più rosse, Louis decise che quel pomeriggio lo avrebbe utilizzato per indagare meglio su cosa fare e non fare con il riccio. Dopotutto, chi avrebbe potuto dargli dei consigli se non i suoi due migliori amici? Così, dopo aver imparato che Harry impazziva per le sorprese, per ogni tipo di ricorrenza e anche per gli orsi di peluche, Louis cercò qualche informazione in più per quella sera.

«Per stasera devo fare qualcosa?»

«Beh, da quanto ho visto ieri pomeriggio nella doccia non credo che dobbiamo darti suggerimenti...» bofonchiò Zayn, facendo strozzare Niall con la sua stessa saliva e scatenando l'ennesima alzata di occhi al soffitto da parte di Louis.

«Veramente intendevo per la cena.»

«Conoscendo Haz, avrà pensato a tutto lui nei minimi dettagli. Quello che devi fare è arrivare in orario.»

«Però, potresti...» cominciò Niall, squadrandolo con attenzione.

«...potrei?» lo esortò Louis, facendo cadere il suo sguardo su di sé.

«Una camicia!» Si illuminò l'irlandese all'improvviso. «Dovresti metterti una bella camicia per la serata.»

I lineamenti del viso di Louis si contrassero in una smorfia: lui e le camicie non andavano esattamente d'accordo. I polsini stringevano, il colletto stretto soffocava e i bottoni, beh, erano troppi da infilare nelle asole. Preferiva che a indossarle fosse soltanto Harry ed era completamente soddisfatto quando doveva sfilarle da quel corpo tonico sbottonandole lentamente e mentre lo riempiva di baci sul collo.

«Ce l'hai una camicia, no?» lo incalzò Zayn.

No, non l'aveva una camicia al momento, ma qualcosa – gli sguardi curiosi e interessati dei suoi nuovi amici trasformati in fate madrine - gli suggeriva che presto l'avrebbe avuta.

*

Quando Louis rientrò nell'appartamento con le chiavi di Zayn, percepì subito un buon profumino nelle sue narici. Non sapeva cosa avesse combinato Harry, ma era pronto a scommettere che fosse qualcosa di dannatamente buono.

Poggiò all'ingresso la busta di carta che conteneva il suo maglione verde perché sì, alla fine, Niall e Zayn lo avevano accompagnato a comprare una fastidiosa camicia e gli avevano intimato di cambiarsi subito. Si spogliò del parka verde militare e lo ripose nel guardaroba per poi accertarsi del suo aspetto nel lungo specchio dell'ingresso: si sistemò leggermente i capelli lisci che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e con i palmi delle mani tese un po' la camicia bianca che lo avvolgeva. Louis dovette ammettere che quell'indumento con il colletto alla coreana e le maniche arrotolate sugli avambracci non era così fastidioso come pensava. Con passo felpato raggiunse la porta della cucina già semiaperta e si sporse all'interno, richiamando l'attenzione del riccio intento a controllare qualcosa nel forno.

«Ehi, _Ratatouille_! Posso entrare?» chiese giocosamente, mentre con attenzione scandagliava la stanza per capire cosa avrebbero mangiato quella sera: con sua grande sorpresa, non trovò neanche un indizio perché la cucina era in perfetto ordine.

Persino Harry era in ordine, anzi, era bellissimo con la sua camicia nera e così sottile da essere quasi trasparente e dei pantaloni altrettanto neri più eleganti del solito: ringraziò mentalmente Niall e Zayn per averlo costretto a comprare quella camicia poco prima. Non raggiungeva la sua eleganza – e la sua scarsa autostima gli suggeriva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito neanche con uno smoking perché tutto nell'altro trasudava eleganza, persino i lineamenti del suo viso, la linea del suo collo o i riccioli ordinati che gli scendevano sulle tempie – ma, per lo meno, non sarebbe sembrato un adolescente.

Per quanto si era ritrovato a odiare il nero ultimamente, in quanto assenza di tutti i colori, doveva ammettere che su Harry acquistava tutto un altro significato. Perché quel nero era capace di mettere in risalto i colori del giovane: il rosa indiano delle sue labbra peccaminose, il rosso delle sue guance imbarazzate, il marrone caldo dei suoi ricci, il verde giada dei suoi occhi e il bianco candore della sua pelle. Quel nero sembrava essere quasi lo sfondo di una tela tutta da dipingere con i suoi stessi colori.

«Dovresti davvero smetterla con questi soprannomi, Lou.» ridacchiò l'altro, mentre tirava fuori dal forno una teglia e la appoggiava sul bancone. Poi, si avvicinò alla soglia della porta lentamente e si appropriò delle labbra di Louis già curvate in un sorriso: l'isteria, l'ansia e tutto il nervosismo che gli aveva visto addosso soltanto poche ore prima erano completamente dissolti. Lo sentiva nelle sue labbra morbide che lo accarezzavano dolcemente e nel palmo caldo della sua mano andata a poggiarsi delicatamente sulla guancia. Era ritornato l'Harry di sempre, quello che gli faceva battere il cuore soltanto con un bacio. «Che ne dici di aspettarmi in soggiorno, mentre finisco le ultime cose?» aggiunse poi sulle sue labbra.

Louis annuì con lo stesso sorriso con il quale lo aveva salutato pochi istanti prima e seguì il suo consiglio, non facendo a meno di pensare quanto sarebbe stato bello vivere quella scena più spesso, magari dopo essere tornato a casa da un turno di lavoro lungo e straziante. Si stupì dei suoi stessi pensieri perché non stava soltanto pensando al suo futuro, ma al suo futuro con lui: sapeva che fare programmi per se stesso fosse difficile e in quegli anni aveva anche imparato che farlo con qualcun altro lo fosse molto di più, ma pensare di farlo con Harry risultava così normale.

Normale, però, non era il battito del suo cuore quando vide ciò che il riccio aveva organizzato per loro due. Una tovaglia bianca copriva il tavolino da caffè situato tra il divano e le due poltrone Chesterfield, mentre tanti cuscini lo circondavano funzionando da comode sedute. Sul tessuto bianco e corposo della tovaglia vi erano due sottopiatti, dei calici di vetro e una candela alla vaniglia. Non riuscì a smettere di sorridere quando notò i loro colori risaltare sul bianco: le posate era poggiate su un tovagliolo dalla stoffa verde bosco e legate ad esso con un nastro blu notte che si annodava in un morbido fiocco. Verde e blu. Lo disse a bassa voce più e più volte prima che Harry facesse il suo ingresso con una bottiglia di vino bianco sotto il braccio e due piatti nelle mani, invitandolo a sedersi a tavola.

«Harry, è tutto così bello.» riuscì a balbettare ancora meravigliato, quando il riccio gli porse il piatto e si sedette davanti a lui.

Louis abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto contenente il loro antipasto e dovette contenersi per non mugolare di piacere davanti al cibo disposto alla perfezione su quella porcellana bianca: Harry si dimostrava un artista persino quando impiattava delle semplici bruschette e delle verdure grigliate.

«Ti piace?» gli chiese incerto il riccio, mentre tamburellava le dita lunghe e affusolate sulla tovaglia.

«È tutto perfetto, H.» confermò Louis e, per farlo calmare, accarezzò la sua mano impedendo alle sue dita di muoversi ancora nervosamente.

«Volevo fare qualcosa di speciale per oggi e soltanto per noi due.» aggiunse Harry, lasciando che le sue gote diventassero più rosee.

«Ci sei riuscito alla grande. Nessuno ha mai organizzato una cena così per me.»

«_Nessuno nessuno_?» gli chiese, strabuzzando i suoi grandi occhi da cerbiatto: all'improvviso gli sembrò di avere un bambino curioso davanti a sé.

«Nessuno. A meno che...» Louis si fermò un attimo per accrescere la curiosità del riccio che si era sporto verso di lui di qualche centimetro. «...le cene con Adam e il cinese d'asporto contano?» chiese ridacchiando e Harry si rilassò unendosi alla sua risata. «E per te? È la prima volta?»

Era stato un azzardo chiederlo, ma Louis non era riuscito a farne a meno: nella sua vita c'era stato soltanto Adam e Harry era a conoscenza di tutto, ma quest'ultimo aveva molte storie alle spalle e la sera precedente aveva sottolineato di aver avuto soltanto una relazione quasi importante e che non fosse finita bene. Si chiese per un attimo quante cose del suo passato Harry celasse dietro quegli occhi e quelle fossette da bambino, quanti scheletri e quanta oscurità.

«È la prima volta che lo faccio per qualcuno di speciale come te.» Fu la sua risposta, mentre sollevava il calice e brindava a loro con un sorriso che scopriva una fossetta e nascondeva tutto ciò che quell'affermazione implicava.

Louis se lo fece bastare, per lo meno in quel momento. Non avrebbe mai voluto rovinare con le sue paranoie e le sue gelosie una serata del genere: inoltre, non aveva nessuna giurisdizione sugli atteggiamenti di Harry, né sul suo passato, né sul presente, né sul futuro. Bastò, invece, quel sorriso per far scalpitare il suo cuore e generare quel calore che non lo abbandonò per tutta la durata della cena, una cena tutta italiana. Con quel pretesto, Harry gli raccontò ancora del suo viaggio in Italia e della sua amicizia con Anna, l'anziana signora che aveva condiviso con lui alcuni segreti della sua cucina. Ancora oggi, dopo anni, Anna non dimenticava mai di inviare per mail – grazie alle abilità di sua nipote - nuove ricette che andavano ad arricchire il bagaglio culinario di Harry. Quella sera il piatto forte nel quale il riccio si era cimentato era la lasagna e a Louis, che non si era mai spostato dal Regno Unito in vita sua, sembrò di mangiare qualcosa che incarnava la perfezione.

E lo rese manifesto quando, gustando gli ultimi bocconi, esclamò «questo, Harry, batte ogni piatto che mia madre o mia nonna abbiano mai cucinato!».

Il giovane arrossì, così come fece per il resto della serata ad ogni complimento di Louis, che non riusciva a fare a meno di guardarlo orgoglioso per essere riuscito a rendere perfetta quella serata: il vino, il cibo, la fossetta che spuntava ad ogni sorriso, la vividezza del suo verde nel quale si perdeva ancora e ancora. Louis era felice e non dimenticava mai di farlo notare a Harry perché era soltanto merito suo: voleva esprimere tutta la sua riconoscenza che non era solito trasmettere a parole. Durante la cena, allungava una mano verso il suo viso per accarezzargli una guancia oppure per mettere in ordine un ricciolo ribelle, con un fazzoletto puliva un angolo della bocca sporco di salsa al pomodoro oppure si sporgeva sul tavolino per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. Così Louis mostrava la sua riconoscenza. Perché per la prima volta dopo anni stava vivendo per davvero la Vigilia di Capodanno: non era sul tetto della clinica ad aspettare pazientemente lo scoccare della mezzanotte per guardare i fuochi d'artificio colorare il cielo nero di Manchester. Era insieme a Harry, era a Londra e, in un certo senso, i colori avrebbero giocato un ruolo in ogni caso quella sera.

Tuttavia, quella volta li avrebbe visti negli occhi dell'altro e nella sua vita, non in cielo.

Ora erano seduti sul divano, l'uno di fronte all'altro, con i loro calici quasi vuoti del vino bianco che Harry aveva soffiato alla cantina prestigiosa di suo padre e parlavano del più e del meno, godendosi l'intimità di quegli ultimi attimi insieme prima di andare a quella festa con i loro amici.

«Allora, cosa hai dovuto promettere a Zayn per avere casa libera stasera?» gli chiese Louis sorridente.

«Nulla! Anzi, è stato lui il primo a dirmi che avrebbe cenato fuori.» ribatté l'altro, prendendo un sorso del suo vino. «Meglio così, no? O avresti voluto altra compagnia?»

«È stato perfetto così, non voglio nessun altro ora qui.»

Louis prese il bicchiere che il riccio stringeva tra le dita e, insieme al suo, lo poggiò sul tavolino avendo la premura di non farli cadere. Poi, il suo sguardo malizioso si spostò ancora su Harry, appoggiato allo schienale del divano e che non aveva perso di vista nessuno dei suoi movimenti. Lo osservava immobile, muovendo soltanto le iridi verdi, mentre il resto del corpo sembrava essersi trasformanti in marmo. E Louis voleva farlo sciogliere soltanto grazie al suo tocco. Ci provò, scivolando sul suo bacino e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, mentre univa le mani dietro il suo collo a giocare con i ricci che gli sfioravano la nuca. Lo sentì sospirare e poi imitare il suo sorriso con meno intraprendenza del solito: in effetti, Harry si era comportato in modo timido per tutta la serata arrossendo spesso. E non era da lui quell'atteggiamento, non dall'Harry sfrontato che aveva imparato a conoscere. Forse, aveva bisogno soltanto di sciogliersi un po': Louis baciò dapprima il suo labbro inferiore, già tremante per il suo respiro affannato, poi lo afferrò con i denti e lo tirò indietro soltanto per vedere quel luccichio che accendeva gli occhi di Harry nei momenti in cui era solito sfidarlo.

Non arrivò, però.

Il verde di Harry rimase soltanto chiaro, color giada, come al solito: non si accese di passione, né di sfida, neanche si ridusse ad un sottile anello inglobato dal nero della pupilla. L'unica reazione che ebbe dal riccio fu soltanto un movimento lento delle sue mani, grandi e calde, che andarono a fermarsi sui suoi fianchi. Louis, pur essendo confuso, non si fermò. Magari, se avesse cominciato a muovere il bacino sul suo in morbidi cerchi e a solleticargli la nuca con dolci carezze quel momento sarebbe comparso. Magari, se lo avesse baciato come era abituato a fare lo avrebbe rivisto quel luccichio nei suoi occhi. E mentre la sua lingua schiudeva vittoriosa la bocca di Harry per appropriarsene e gustarne il sapore, le mani dell'altro rimanevano ferme sui suoi fianchi: non stringevano, non si ancoravano alla sua pelle come erano solite fare, non si muovevano neanche di un millimetro. Per la prima volta, sentì Harry distante. Allontanò le labbra dalle sue, per spostarsi sulla guancia, sulla mascella tagliente e poi sul lembo di pelle sotto l'orecchio che era solito torturare, mentre le mani disperatamente scivolarono verso il petto e verso i piccoli bottoncini della camicia velata e nera che indossava. Cominciò a sbottonarli abile, mentre ora le labbra torturavano un punto ben preciso della clavicola del riccio, fino a fargli male e poi a lenirlo con la sua stessa lingua.

«L-louis.» gemette Harry sulle sue labbra, quando arrivò a sbottonare metà camicia. «A-aspetta.» 

«Aspetta?» lo canzonò Louis, mentre le mani del riccio andavano a poggiarsi sul suo petto e non per accarezzarlo, ma per allontanarlo.

«Dobbiamo andare alla festa, siamo già in ritardo e devo ancora cambiarmi.»

Louis lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e la frangia che scendeva sulla fronte tutta scompigliata, mentre l'altro abbassava lo sguardo e lo posava sulle sue stesse mani.

«A chi importa della festa, H? Eravamo nel bel mezzo di qualcosa io e te.» ridacchiò, indicando la sua erezione evidente chiusa nei pantaloni attillati.

«Importa a me e ai miei amici che si aspettano di vedermi lì. E credo che questo qualcosa possa aspettare, no?»

Louis cominciò a prenderlo sul serio soltanto in quel momento perché quel lato di Harry, stizzito e infastidito per qualcosa che lui stesso aveva fatto, non lo aveva mai conosciuto. Aveva visto in clinica quanto potesse essere lunatico, ma aveva sempre imputato quell'attitudine a cambiare velocemente umore alla sua condizione di "prigioniero" e di malato, niente a che vedere con il resto. Ora, invece, non era certo delle sue vere motivazioni. Louis, approfittando di quel moto di intraprendenza che aveva percorso le sue membra, voleva soltanto pensare a farlo stare bene e a non rovinare il suo Capodanno.  
In realtà, non aveva pensato proprio a nulla in quell'istante perché la vicinanza di Harry, il suo profumo, il corpo reattivo sotto il suo gli avevano fatto perdere anche l'ultimo barlume di ragione. Eppure, Harry non era della sua stessa opinione: aveva occhi bassi, labbra arricciate in un broncio e le mani rigide ancora ferme sul petto per tenerlo a distanza.

«Okay, allora vai a cambiarti e andiamo dai tuoi amici.» concluse Louis, prima di avvicinarsi al suo viso per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia e tornare a sedersi sul divano.

Non aveva mai visto il riccio allontanarsi così velocemente da lui e scomparire oltre il corridoio. Sentì soltanto il rumore di una porta sbattuta e immaginò che fosse proprio quella della sua camera. Cosa era appena successo? Nulla, nessun suo comportamento o parola gli suggeriva cosa avesse sbagliato in quel momento. Qualcosa, però, lo invitava a non rimanere ulteriore tempo su quel divano, ma ad alzarsi e a chiedere cosa fosse appena accaduto al diretto interessato: tacere non faceva altro che accrescere la distanza, mentre lui voleva eliminarla. Si alzò e trotterellò fino alla sua stanza, per poi appoggiare la mano sul pomello e girarlo lentamente: non bussò perché sapeva che il riccio non gli avrebbe mai permesso di entrare. Non così, non nelle condizioni in cui versava. Semplicemente entrò.

Harry era seduto sul bordo del letto con le mani a torturare i capelli e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. Sembrava bofonchiare qualcosa tra sé, sembrava completamente in un mondo tutto suo.

«H.» lo richiamò Louis, schiarendosi la voce per non farlo spaventare.

Il ragazzo alzò di scatto la testa, mettendo subito in opera le dita lunghe e affusolate sui bottoni della camicia per non smentire le sue intenzioni, o per lo meno quelle che aveva confessato all'altro pochi minuti prima.

«Sì?» Non lo guardò, i suoi occhi rimasero fermi sulla camicia e nascosti dai riccioli castani che scendevano sulla fronte, il tono della sua voce sembra più modulato, quasi robotico.

«Perché sei scappato poco fa?»

«Non sono scappato...dovevo soltanto cambiarmi, Lou.»

_Lou_. Non più Louis. Ora era di nuovo _Lou_. Il maggiore pensò che Harry dovette essersi calmato in qualche modo. Poi, vide che le sue dita tremavano ancora e che neanche un bottone fino a quel momento era stato liberato dalla sua asola. Decise anche di avvicinarsi fino a coprire il ragazzo con la propria ombra, poi si accucciò tra le sue gambe e gli prese le mani nelle sue.

«La verità, Harry.»

«Sono andato nel panico.» confessò il riccio, tirando su col naso.

Sembrava un bambino: in effetti, Harry gli ricordò tanto le sue sorelle quando erano piccole ed erano sul punto di confessare qualche marachella per la quale sarebbero finite dritte dritte in punizione. Con loro, così come con Harry in quel momento, bisognava muoversi con attenzione: il minimo sbaglio avrebbe compromesso l'intera situazione e avrebbe portato soltanto alle lacrime e alle urla.

«Okay e potresti dirmi semplicemente il motivo?»

«Perché sono un idiota.»

«Non è una novità.» ribatté Louis, facendo ridacchiare entrambi: approfittò di quel momento di debolezza per sciogliere il nodo che le loro mani avevano creato e fece pressione con l'indice sul mento del più giovane per far incastrare i loro sguardi. «Il vero motivo?»

«Perché eravamo su quel divano e le cose si stavano facendo serie.»

«Harry, è perché ero a cavalcioni su di te? O perché ti ho sbottonato la camicia e...»

«...Louis, ti prego.» sospirò l'altro, chiudendo le palpebre con forza.

«Non capisco, non è mai stato un problema il contatto fisico tra me e te. N-non vuoi più averlo?»

«Cosa?» chiese Harry quasi offeso. «Certo che lo voglio.»

«Allora quale è il problema? Insomma, ieri in quella doccia pensavo di aver abbattuto ogni muro tra noi e ora mi rifiuti perché vuoi andare a quella festa. Non c'è niente di male a preferire una festa o i tuoi amici, ma potevamo palarne o discuterne. Non voglio che ci siano problemi tra me e te e poi te ne sei andato sbattendo la porta e...»

«Ti ho fermato perché saremmo finiti a fare l'amore stavolta, per davvero.» lo interruppe Harry, impedendo al suo cervello di surriscaldarsi e lavorare ancora sulle sue teorie strampalate.

«Oh.» Fu l'unico verso che riuscì a lasciare le labbra di Louis. Sapeva di sollievo perché finalmente aveva trovato la soluzione a quel rompicapo. Sapeva di delusione perché quella soluzione non coincideva con quelli che erano i suoi desideri. «Non vuoi fare l'amore con me?»

Il riccio si alzò dal letto, cominciò a camminare in tondo nella stanza e le sue dita andarono a intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli per districarli, come se quel gesto servisse a calmarlo, mentre Louis rimaneva ancora accucciato nella stessa identica posizione. Scioccato, insicuro e mesto. Il rifiuto non lo aveva mica messo in conto. Poi, Harry si fermò e lo fece anche il cuore di Louis, che di girare e girare come faceva il ragazzo per la stanza non ne poteva più.

«Muoio dalla voglia di farlo, Louis. Impazzisco al solo pensiero.» disse tutto d'un fiato, fermandosi davanti a lui. «Ma ho paura.»

«Paura di cosa, Harry?» Louis si alzò, lo raggiunse e gli prese le mani nelle sue perché altrimenti Harry avrebbe continuato a gesticolare così come era abituato a fare. «Parlami, sono qui.»

«Ho paura di vederti andare via e non tornare mai più. Ho paura di chiederti di restare perché non sono certo che la tua sarebbe una risposta affermativa. Ho paura di sfiorare la felicità in questo letto, con te dentro di me, e poi precipitare nel baratro quando te ne andrai tra due giorni, Lou..._soltanto due giorni_.»

Il tempo. Era sempre stato il loro problema più grande: scandiva il loro rapporto e il ticchettio delle lancette si confondeva con il battito dei loro cuori. Louis lo aveva percepito dilatato quando Harry era stato in coma, ora non faceva altro che accelerare e assumere la forma di un ultimatum per entrambi. Eppure, nonostante la realtà fosse una continua scadenza, Louis diceva a se stesso che loro – o meglio i loro sentimenti – erano più forti del tempo.

«Tra due giorni me ne andrò, Harry.» asserì il maggiore, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo da quelle due gemme limpide. «Devo andare via, ma questo non significa che io non possa tornare.» Rafforzò la presa sulle sue mani. «Lo hai detto tu, no? Ieri notte e su questo letto...che alcuni sentimenti sono più forti di qualunque distanza.»

«E i nostri lo sono, Lou?»

«Io credo che i nostri possano battere il tempo e la distanza. Non credi?»

Harry non rispose, ma il silenzio che all'improvviso riempì la stanza non preoccupò Louis: entrambi sorridevano, timidamente, ma sorridevano. Non c'era più traccia di preoccupazione, di lineamenti contratti o delusione sui loro visi. C'era soltanto una strana aspettativa a riempire i loro petti. Il riccio lo guardò con venerazione, devozione e meraviglia: portò la mano destra, ancora intrecciata alla sua, sul suo petto, permettendo al palmo di Louis di distendersi lì dove batteva erratico il suo cuore.

«Lo senti, Lou?» E lui sentiva come batteva il suo cuore: forte, impetuoso, come le onde di un mare in tempesta che si abbattono contro gli scogli. E Harry sapeva quale era la tempesta che non riusciva ormai ad arginare ed era quel blu, quello degli occhi di Louis, la sua tempesta. «Batte solo per te.»

«Allora non avere paura.» Louis gli sussurrò ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. «Fa' l'amore con me, Harry.»

Non servì parlare, perché i gesti del riccio valsero più di mille parole. Perché le labbra che si avvicinarono e si scontrarono assaggiandosi e mordendosi bastavano, perché le loro mani intente a rincorrere i bottoni delle rispettive camicie bastavano, persino i respiri affannati e i piccoli schiocchi che provenivano dalle labbra arrossate bastavano. Si spogliarono con una lentezza disarmante, quasi a imprimere nella loro mente ogni dettaglio dei loro corpi, nonostante si conoscessero a memoria perché quella volta era speciale, quella volta le loro anime si sarebbero unite nel più intimo dei modi. Harry abbandonò ogni forma di timidezza: lì, davanti a Louis, si spogliò di ogni preoccupazione e di ogni paura.

C'erano soltanto loro due, i loro occhi a incontrarsi e le loro mani e le loro labbra a ricercarsi su tutto il corpo.

Fece sedere Louis sul bordo del letto soltanto per intrufolarsi tra le sue gambe e aprirle dolcemente: il maggiore si schiuse per lui, come un bocciolo di rosa, come la rosa sul fianco che Harry andò a ricercare con gli occhi, con le dita e con le labbra. Afferrò il bordo superiore dei boxer e li tirò lungo le gambe muscolose dell'altro per bearsi di quella visione e scendere con le labbra sul ventre caldo e tremante: ne baciò ogni centimetro sorridendo per la peluria che solleticava il suo mento e le sue guance quando andò a ridisegnare con la lingua la rosa di Louis. Con le mani, non più tremanti, accarezzò il membro dell'altro che ormai pulsava e ricercava attenzioni: ne andò a scoprire la punta già arrossata soltanto per avvicinarsi con le sue labbra ad essa e cominciare a succhiarla con devozione, lasciando baci umidi sulla restante asta quando Louis gemeva più forte, segno che non avrebbe resistito per molto. Quando il maggiore sentì una sensazione familiare scaldargli il petto e il bassoventre, strinse in un pugno i ricci di Harry soltanto per portare il viso alla stessa altezza del suo e quasi perse un battito quando vide il suo membro scivolare dalle labbra piene e rosse dell'altro per poi baciarle e sentirvi il suo stesso sapore. E mentre Harry faceva scontrare le loro intimità muovendosi in cerchi sul suo bacino, le sue mani scivolarono sul corpo tonico del riccio, andando a imprimere sotto i suoi palmi caldi ogni suo dettaglio: le piccole cicatrici che gli ornavano la schiena a causa dell'incidente, i nei marroni che disegnavano costellazioni e poi la pelle soda e vellutata dei glutei. Si soffermò su di essi, accarezzandogli le natiche, stringendole e aprendole per poi intrufolarvi dolcemente un dito bagnato della saliva dell'altro, poi due, muovendoli con lentezza.

«Voglio di più, Lou.» mormorò rocamente Harry sulle sue labbra.

«Speravo che me lo chiedessi.» ribatté l'altro e, senza diritto di replica, ribaltò le posizioni.

Scese sul suo corpo, tracciando linee vorticose con la lingua e con le labbra per poi soffermarsi maggiormente sul bassoventre: non si occupò, però, del suo sesso già pulsante perché quella notte Louis aveva altri progetti. Afferrò il suo bacino e lo invitò a voltarsi, facendo scontrare il torace con il materasso e permettendogli di avere il suo fondoschiena davanti agli occhi: Harry lo sporse verso di lui, inarcando la schiena, spingendo il suo viso tra i cuscini per aprirsi meglio. Louis accarezzò ancora la sua pelle vellutata e vi avvicinò il viso soltanto per far scontrare le sue labbra su essa per lasciarvi baci e morsi. Strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi quando il riccio li dimenò perché baciò la sua apertura per poi tracciare con la lingua il solco tra le natiche, scendendo a succhiare i testicoli e risalendo per ricercare il suo orifizio con una lentezza straziante. Quando la lingua abbatté il primo e stretto anello di muscoli facendolo sciogliere con dei movimenti circolari, Harry si sentì pervadere da un'emozione talmente forte che sentì le sue gambe tremare e, probabilmente se non ci fosse stato l'altro a tenerlo, sarebbe crollato di piacere sul materasso.

«Dio, Lou.» gemette, soffocando i suoi gemiti nel cuscino e arcuando la schiena in modo tale da spingere ancora di più la lingua dell'altro nella sua apertura e permettergli di insinuarsi in lui.

Harry combatteva con il bisogno di toccarsi perché la sua erezione pulsante tra le gambe cominciava a essere dolorosa, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva immobilizzato dal piacere che montava dentro di lui e cominciava a diffondersi in ogni fibra del suo corpo. E quando sentì la mano di Louis scorrere delicata sulla sua asta alleviando così la pressione sul bassoventre tirò un sospiro di sollievo, allontanando via la frustrazione e godendosi soltanto le sue attenzioni. Era tutto così nuovo per lui, condividere qualcosa che andasse oltre il sesso, oltre il tempo e la distanza. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire in quel modo negli ultimi anni, nessuna sveltina in discoteca era paragonabile all'amore e alla devozione che percepiva nei gesti di Louis, nelle sue parole e nei suoi gemiti. Con nessuno aveva mai raggiunto quel livello di complicità che, invece, aveva con il ragazzo che ora gli scuoteva persino l'anima. Quando Harry mosse il bacino avanti e indietro andando incontro alla lingua di Louis, quest'ultimo si staccò svuotandolo e fece scorrere la lingua piatta sulla sua apertura prima di «voglio essere dentro di te, Harry» ansimare su quella stessa pelle che aveva baciato e morso fino a quel momento. Harry ascoltò la sua supplica e si voltò, andando incontro al suo viso per baciarlo. Fu un bacio confuso, bagnato, fatto di denti che cozzavano e di lingue che si avvolgevano e si cercavano oscenamente. Fu un bacio a fargli capire quanto lo volesse anche lui dentro le sue carni. Fu un bacio che tolse ad entrambi il respiro per restituirlo poi in un soffio e in uno schiocco.

«H, dobbiamo, insomma, prendere precauzioni?» mormorò Louis prima di schiarirsi la voce roca e rotta dal piacere, mentre era chinato sul suo corpo perfetto.

Si sentiva stupido a chiederlo dal momento che in doccia, soltanto un giorno prima, si era lasciato andare ugualmente senza preservativo e senza minimamente pensare alle conseguenze. Harry mosse la mano lasciva sul membro bagnato del maggiore, mentre lo pompava provocandogli brividi che andavano a irradiarsi in tutto il corpo, poi alzò gli occhi sui suoi: un sottile anello verde circondava la sua pupilla scura, un sottile filo d'erba verde nel quale Louis riuscì a perdersi.

«Voglio sentirti davvero, Lou.» ribatté dolcemente. «Io sono pulito, se anche tu lo sei possiamo non usarle. Voglio sentirti completamente, senza nessuna barriera.»

E Louis sapeva che non si riferiva soltanto a un sottile strato di lattice che avrebbe potuto separarli: avevano deposto le armi, ogni preoccupazione e paura. C'erano soltanto i loro cuori che battevano frenetici e che minacciavano di uscire dai rispettivi petti: quella volta, nessuno glielo avrebbe impedito, neanche il tempo.

«Sono pulito anche io e, sinceramente, speravo che mi chiedessi anche questo.» ridacchiò, chinandosi poi sul viso dell'altro per far scontrare le punte dei loro nasi. «Ma soltanto se vuoi farlo veramente.» aggiunse, mentre si sistemava tra le gambe lunghe e affusolate del più piccolo. 

«Lo voglio. Lo voglio da quando ti ho avuto tra le mie braccia per la prima volta, Lou.»

Louis lo sovrastò, lasciando che le mani di Harry racchiudessero ancora una volta il suo viso delicatamente: soltanto quando la lingua del più piccolo schiuse le sue labbra mappando il suo palato, si spinse lentamente in lui. Fronte contro fronte, le loro labbra che non smettevano di muoversi in sincrono e i respiri smorzati dai gemiti e dal dolore. Quando Harry lo accolse completamente tra le sue carni, percependo ogni sua increspatura, ogni sua vena e la sua dimensione, Louis cominciò a muoversi dolcemente. Capì soltanto in quel momento che la sensazione provata con Harry non era riconducibile a nessuna sensazione provata in passato: in quel momento, gli sembrò di far l'amore per la prima volta e di cancellare con quegli affondi profondi e strazianti qualunque altra esperienza. Vedeva soltanto Harry, le sue labbra schiudersi in piccoli e soffici gemiti, gli occhi libidinosi restare aperti in due fessure soltanto per incontrare i suoi.

Quella notte, Louis amò perdersi in lui, nel suo verde, nella sua carne, nell'incavo del suo collo elegante, tra le sue braccia muscolose e in quei disegni neri che raccontavano la sua storia.

Harry allacciò le sue gambe intorno al bacino stretto e spinse il suo verso l'alto soltanto per aumentare il ritmo di quella danza scomposta, rafforzò la presa sulla sua schiena conscio che il mattino seguente Louis avrebbe trovato dei segni rossi e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre i capelli scompigliati dell'altro gli solleticavano la fronte e la guancia. Non voleva staccarsi da lui, mentre l'idea che probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la prima e la penultima notte che avrebbero passato in quel modo - almeno fino a quando non avrebbe rivisto Louis - si insinuava tra i suoi pensieri.

«Non tornare a Manchester.» miagolò sulla sua spalla, mentre sentiva l'altro ansimare nel suo orecchio. «Non andare via da me, ti prego.»

Lo disse sperando che sussurrandolo Louis non lo avrebbe ascoltato, lo disse perché doveva provarci nonostante sapesse di non avere alcuna possibilità, lo disse perché doveva liberare il cuore dal peso che lo attanagliava. Con voce spezzata e gli occhi lucidi dal piacere e dal dolore, ma lo disse. Le spinte di Louis si fecero più lente e il maggiore alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo: il suo cuore quasi si spezzò vedendolo in quello stato, dove amore e dolore sembravano quasi confondersi. Prese la mano destra sempre ancorata al suo fianco e ne baciò il palmo, il dorso, ogni dito e ogni nocca. Poi, fece lo stesso con la sinistra prima di portarle entrambe sopra la testa riccioluta dell'altro: appigliandosi alle sue mani, cominciò a muoversi sinuosamente sul suo corpo andando a intensificare i suoi movimenti. Cercò di fargli capire che c'era lì, legato a lui, e che ci sarebbe stato anche quando sarebbe andato via.

«Lo sai.» sussurrò contro le sue labbra struggendosi. «Lo sai che non posso restare, non chiedermi di restare.»

«Chiedimi di partire con te, allora.» soffiò l'altro disperato.

«Non posso farlo, H.» Gli morse il labbro inferiore, prima di schiudere le sue labbra e avvolgere ancora la sua lingua con la sua. «Non sarebbe giusto per te e neanche per me. Non avere paura, non devi annullarti per me, voglio che continui a essere Harry e io sarò il tuo Louis.» Arretrò il bacino per poi affondare in lui con più vigore fino a farlo gemere apertamente sulle sue labbra. «Con me avrai quattro braccia, quattro gambe e due cuori. Sarai tu, Harry, sarai te stesso e non l'ombra di qualcun altro perché tu, soltanto tu, mi hai fatto perdere la testa.»

Il cuore di Harry cominciò a battere furiosamente contro il petto e le lacrime che scesero dalle sue iridi lucide furono catturate dai baci di Louis, che lo cullarono insieme ai suoi affondi fino a quando il riccio non fece incontrare le labbra rosee con le sue.

«Oltre il tempo e la distanza?» mormorò, sfiorando la punta del naso all'insù dell'altro.

«Sempre.»

Gli bastò perché Louis, a dispetto di tutto ciò che aveva sempre pensato il maggiore, era più di quanto Harry avrebbe potuto desiderare in vita sua. Lo baciò come a suggellare quella promessa, quel _per sempre_ che li avrebbe vincolati irrimediabilmente.

Poi, spostò l'attenzione sul suo collo, marchiandolo con le labbra e con i denti, mentre sentiva nell'orecchio il respiro affannato di Louis dettare il ritmo delle sue spinte. «Di più, Lou. Di più.» mugolò e, non solo Louis rafforzò la presa sulle sue mani, impedendogli di sciogliere quell'incastro, ma aumentò anche il vigore delle spinte con le quali entrava in lui andando a colpire sempre di più il suo punto più sensibile. Bastarono poche stoccate per portarlo al culmine: il membro di Harry, stretto piacevolmente tra i loro corpi, si riversò con fiotti caldi sulle loro pelli e lui stesso si liberò in un gemito più forte, capace di sovrastare il respiro ansimante di Louis che lo guardò intensamente un'ultima volta prima di riversarsi nelle sue carni, sentendole stringersi intorno al suo sesso.

Sciolsero l'intreccio delle loro mani all'unisono e Louis si lasciò andare sul corpo sudato dell'altro, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo caldo del collo, dove, stanco, rilasciò baci a labbra schiuse. Harry, nel frattempo, portò le sue mani ad accarezzargli la schiena, quasi per lenirla dai graffi e dai segni che era certo di aver lasciato sulla pelle delicata del maggiore. Soltanto quando le sue mani arrivarono sul suo fondoschiena e strinsero la pelle soda delle sue natiche, Louis alzò il viso rivelando un sorriso appagato e malizioso. Era ancora dentro di lui e Harry non aveva intenzione di farlo scivolare via: con i pieni di Louis a combaciare con i suoi vuoti si sentiva giusto, in equilibrio con se stesso e il resto del mondo.

Il maggiore si sporse per baciarlo, mentre con una mano gli carezzava la guancia e con l'altra stuzzicava il suo capezzolo ancora turgido, cercando di trattenere ancora per un po' quel piacere che li aveva pervasi alcuni minuti prima. E, proprio quando le loro labbra furono ad un soffio, Harry si sporse per mordergli il labbro inferiore e tirarlo indietro per rilasciarlo con un sorriso malizioso e con uno schiaffo sulle natiche rosee un attimo dopo. Voleva giocare e Louis semplicemente scelse di non tirarsi indietro. Ruotò all'indietro il bacino per poi scontrarlo con quello di Harry e spingersi ancora una volta nelle sue carni, andando a colpirlo nel suo punto sensibile così da fargli mancare il respiro per un istante. Se Harry voleva giocare duro, Louis lo avrebbe accontentato.

_Letteralmente_, perché la sua lunghezza non impiegò molto a riacquistare la sua durezza, mentre Harry miagolava nel suo orecchio e bagnava tra le sue labbra carnose e rosse due dita. Quando le insinuò in lui, abbattendo la resistenza del primo cerchio di muscoli, sorrisero entrambi prima di scambiarsi un bacio umido e lento: dopotutto, avrebbe avuto tutta la notte per loro.

*

«Che fai?»

Harry guardava Louis. Lo guardava da un'ora intera. Da quando la mezzanotte era scoccata e avevano dato il benvenuto al nuovo anno brindando insieme. Da quando avevano capito entrambi che a quella festa non avrebbero mai partecipato. Da quando era rotolato al suo fianco sul materasso e Louis con il respiro ancora affannato aveva implorato una tregua, una tregua dalla sua bocca che non smetteva di baciarlo, dalle sue mani che non riuscivano a non sfiorarlo e dal suo corpo che come un magnete non riusciva ad allontanarsi da lui. Quell'implorazione era arrivata soltanto dopo la terza volta che avevano consumato ogni forza e ogni respiro tra le lenzuola bianche: Harry, dopo averlo cavalcato sinuosamente, era appena venuto sullo stomaco del maggiore e Louis aveva sventolato bandiera bianca. Sorridevano entrambi, anzi, in realtà non avevano mai smesso di farlo perché finalmente avevano trovato il loro posto nel mondo, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Sorridevano perché ognuno cercava di far indispettire l'altro con morsi giocosi, pizzichi sulle loro pelli nivee e baci che di delicato non avevano proprio nulla. Tutto era stato intenso: le lacrime, le preghiere, le promesse, l'amore.

«Che fai?» chiese ancora Louis, non soddisfatto del suo silenzio, mentre alzava un po' il viso per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.

Da una manciata di minuti, Louis si era accoccolato sul suo petto con un braccio intorno al suo fianco e aveva intrecciato le gambe alle sue: le labbra sottili lasciavano di tanto in tanto dei baci sulla sua pelle calda e tatuata, mentre le dita di Harry massaggiavano il capo delicatamente.

«Ti guardo.» rispose, mentre il palmo della mano scendeva sul collo e indugiava sulle scapole.

«Lo sapevo.» ribatté il maggiore, alzando il capo e volgendo la sua attenzione sul suo volto. «Lo fai sempre, guardi e stai in silenzio. Anche prima quando...»

«...quando eri dentro di me?» lo interruppe, facendolo arrossire all'improvviso.

«Dio, quanto sei diretto. Vedo che ti è passato tutto l'imbarazzo.»

«E tu sei uno stronzo.» ridacchiò Harry, pensando alla vergogna che aveva provato un paio d'ore prima, quando lo aveva allontanato a causa delle sue paure.

Eppure, entrambi ricercarono le rispettive labbra per unirle in un bacio fatto di lingue e saliva: un bacio che sapeva ancora di vino bianco e della sigaretta che Louis aveva fumato prima di portarlo a letto per la terza volta.

«Non mi distrarre con i tuoi baci da quattro soldi, comunque.» affermò il ragazzo, allontanando il viso dal suo. «Sai, in clinica c'è un reparto apposito per i guardoni come te!»

Harry liberò una risata limpida, non graffiata dalla sua voce rauca, quella che aveva ascoltato Louis fino a quel momento durante il sesso. Era una risata genuina, naturale, una di quelle che Harry si permetteva di fare soltanto con pochi.

«E se ti dicessi che ti guardo perché quando fai l'amore con me mi sembri un dipinto?» affermò Harry senza far tremare la sua voce, sebbene il cuore nel suo petto battesse erratico per aver dato voce a quel pensiero così intimo. «_Composizione VII_ di Kandinskij, per essere più preciso.»

Vide l'altro boccheggiare, mentre le sue labbra si curvavano in un sorriso sghembo, in uno dei migliori, dal momento che era riuscito ad azzittire Louis Tomlinson. E non era neanche la prima volta. Harry si convinse sempre di più del potere dei loro sentimenti: riuscivano a battere il tempo, la distanza e anche la parlantina del maggiore.

«Non puoi dire una cosa del genere e poi stare in silenzio.» sbuffò Louis, accigliandosi e alzandosi un po' dal suo petto per guardarlo meglio. «Spiegati per l'amor di Dio.»

Il suo sorriso si allargò davanti alla curiosità dell'altro: si scusò alzandosi dal letto e, prima che Louis potesse dire qualcosa, uscì dalla stanza diretto verso la grande libreria del soggiorno. I suoi occhi corsero sui ripiani smaniosi di trovare ciò che stavano cercando: aveva una rilegatura bianca, occupava un bel volume nella libreria e pesava parecchio da quello che ricordava. Eccola! Esattamente dove ricordava di averla conservata. _La monografia su Kandinskij_. Quella che aveva comprato a Mosca anni e anni prima in vacanza con suo padre e che ora stringeva nelle mani per portarla a Louis. Quando entrò nella stanza, si ricordò della sua nudità dallo sguardo meravigliato del maggiore che lo aspettava nel letto nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato poco prima.

«Come se non lo avessi già visto prima, chiudi quella bocca _Lou-Lou_.» bofonchiò giusto un secondo prima di sedersi sul letto e aprire la monografia sulla pagina esatta.

Eccola: in tutta la sua bellezza, in tutto il suo splendore e in tutti i suoi colori. _Composizione VII. _Ed era proprio così come la ricordava. Bella, coinvolgente ed esplosiva. Per questo non aveva potuto fare a meno di accostarla a Louis. Quest'ultimo si sedette sul materasso e si avvicinò a lui, con lo sguardo fisso sulla pagina della monografia, pronto a non perdersi neanche un dettaglio.

«Sai che Kandinskij è stato anche un violoncellista, no?» esordì Harry e Louis annuì, strofinandosi il mento con il palmo della mano. «Proviamo a leggere insieme questo dipinto come se fosse anche uno spartito, Lou.»

Le labbra di Harry si aprirono in un sorriso caldo per non spaventare il maggiore che sembrava titubante: sapeva che per coloro che non erano stati educati a leggere un'opera d'arte farlo poteva risultare difficile. Tuttavia, quella volta Louis non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi perché Harry lo avrebbe aiutato passo passo in quello strano e casuale groviglio di linee, colori e sinfonie.

«Qui» prese la sua mano e la portò in basso a sinistra sulla foto che ritraeva il dipinto «ci sono colori chiari e il bianco: questo è il silenzio, Lou. È il momento in cui il maestro alza le braccia e i musicisti si preparano a cominciare. È il momento in cui tu mi baci e mi togli il respiro, la stanza diventa silenziosa e persino la tua parlantina viene meno.»

Louis ridacchiò, andando a colpirlo leggermente con la spalla.

«Se ci spostiamo verso destra» continuò, mentre guidava la mano di Louis sulla pagina «ci sono colori caldi e freddi stesi a larghe campiture e con linee morbide: sono i suoni che portano al primo movimento e sono le tue mani e le tue labbra che mi sfiorano e che mi preparano.»

Guardò di sottecchi un Louis completamente rapito e dovette assecondare il desiderio irrefrenabile di baciarlo sulla mascella, lasciata ruvida dalla barba, perché non poteva permettersi il lusso di avere un'opera d'arte al suo fianco e non sfiorarla. Da quel momento non guardò più la pagina della monografia perché quel dipinto lo conosceva a memoria, perché lo aveva vissuto interamente poco prima: preferiva di gran lungo vederlo riflesso nell'azzurro limpido degli occhi di Louis.

«Durante il primo movimento, cambia tutto. Guarda come cambia il ritmo, come le linee e i colori seguono vortici e direzioni frenetiche! L'hai fatto anche tu, Lou...mentre spingevi dentro di me poco prima, mentre mi facevi dimenticare anche il mio stesso nome e ci portavi all'orgasmo. Questo è l'acme, Louis. Il giallo, il rosso, il celeste e il verde. Colori vivi. Accesi. Io li ho visti tutti poco prima, li ho visti tutti sul tuo viso, sul tuo corpo e nei tuoi occhi.»

Li vedeva anche in quel momento, tra le mille sfumature di blu che coloravano le iridi del maggiore e sulla sua pelle nivea.

«Qui comincia il secondo movimento, qui vedi ancora una volta i colori più tenui e le linee più morbide, qui le cromie e le sfumature si fanno più scure e si gettano quasi sul nero, i suoni si trasformano in un silenzio diverso da quello iniziale. Qui è dove tu mi baci ancora per prolungare il nostro piacere e poi mi tieni stretto a te. Qui è dove tutto finisce.»

Le loro dita giacevano ormai sulla parte destra del dipinto, dove l'arancione e tutti gli altri colori sfumavano nel nero. Harry sentiva il battito del suo cuore in gola tanto era provato dalle sue stesse parole e Louis non era da meno dal momento che il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava furioso. Perché le parole che aveva pronunciato liberando quel suo pensiero così intimo, Louis le aveva sentite sotto la sua pelle una ad una. Soltanto in quel momento, capì quanto potesse essere potente l'arte e l'esperienza a tutto tondo che poteva proporgli.

«Dio, Harry.» sospirò Louis sulle sue labbra prima di avventarsi su di lui e assaggiarle ancora e ancora in baci bagnati, dove riusciva soltanto a sentire i loro sapori mescolarsi confusamente come le linee di quel dipinto. «T-tu...»

«Ti ho sorpreso questa volta, vero?»

Le mani di Louis si mossero per ricercare il suo viso e sfiorarlo in carezze: i loro sguardi si incatenarono e i loro colori si andarono a mescolare, così come i loro respiri. Vicini, seduti su quel letto, a un soffio dal cuore, che palpitava come non mai.

«Lo fai sempre, Harry. Sempre.»

«Anche tu, Lou.»

«Io?»

«Sei venuto qui a Londra e sei rimasto per me, per noi.» gli spiegò il riccio, baciandogli il palmo di una mano, ancora fermo sulla sua guancia. «E sai cosa significa per me dopo questa notte?»

Le mani di Harry andarono a posizionarsi sui suoi fianchi per tenerlo più vicino, mentre i suoi occhi vagavano sui corpi di entrambi coperti soltanto dalla vita in giù da un sottile lenzuolo bianco.

«So cosa significa...»

«...che sei il mio ragazzo.» pronunciò con un certo orgoglio Harry.

«Sono il tuo ragazzo.»

«E io sono il tuo.» ribatté, mentre sul viso di Louis andava a formarsi un sorriso così ampio da mettere in evidenza maggiormente i suoi zigomi pronunciati: Harry li baciò entrambi, prima di passare al resto del viso e a far ridacchiare l'altro.

«Questa cosa ti sta già sfuggendo di mano. Ora andrai a vantarti di me in giro perché sono il tuo ragazzo?»

«Beh, sì.»

«Beh, è un po' stupido.» Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma a Harry non importò: impazziva per quel suo lato un po' burbero soltanto all'apparenza.

«Sai cos'è realmente stupido?»

«Il fatto che mi hai chiamato "_il tuo ragazzo_" tre volte in un minuto?»

«No, il fatto che mi vantavo di te anche prima, anche prima di avere questa certezza.»

«Beh, sì...questo è davvero stupido.» scherzò prima di far incontrare le loro labbra nell'ennesimo bacio e avvolgere la lingua dell'altro con la sua fino a fargli mozzare il fiato.

Lo conosceva. Harry sapeva che quel bacio era soltanto un modo per distrarlo. Sapeva anche che la sicurezza che Louis ostentava in quell'attimo sarebbe venuta meno da un momento all'altro. Lo aveva visto un mese prima, nella serra, quanto era stato titubante riguardo la loro possibile relazione a distanza. Ricordava anche le sue parole.

_L'incertezza, l'insicurezza, la gelosia. Qualcuno che ti stia vicino, che si svegli con te la mattina e che viva con te i tuoi successi e che ti consoli per le sconfitte. Qualcuno che ci sia, che resti._

Percepì le braccia di Louis stringersi con maggiore forza intorno al suo torace e le sue mani, piccole e delicate, aggrapparsi alla sua schiena. Aveva paura che andasse via? Harry non avrebbe mai potuto. Aveva paura di andare via? Non doveva, perché semplicemente non sarebbe cambiato nulla tra loro. Lo aveva detto poche ore prima mentre si spingeva dentro di lui. Avrebbero avuto quattro braccia, quattro gambe, due cuori. L'uno non si sarebbe annullato per l'altro. L'uno sarebbe stato abbastanza per l'altro.

«Lou?» mormorò Harry, mentre Louis si faceva piccolo piccolo contro il suo torace e nascondeva il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Le gambe intrecciate e i bacini vicini. «Lou.»

Soltanto al secondo richiamo, il ragazzo ebbe il coraggio di farsi osservare bene da lui: un sorriso timido sulle labbra sottili e mille sfumature nei suoi occhi blu. Harry vi leggeva l'insicurezza, la paura, l'eccitazione e anche un po' di amore. Perché lui lo aveva capito che fosse amore, anche se non era ancora il momento giusto per dirlo ad alta voce.

«La lontananza non sarà un problema, okay? So essere molto appiccicoso e fastidioso anche a 4 ore di distanza, lo sai?»

«Discuteremo sicuramente.» ribatté Louis, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore. «E sarò geloso di quel Robert. Per non parlare delle volte in cui impazzirò perché non potremo stare insieme e manderò tutto all'aria.»

«Non importa. Ci sarò io a raccogliere i pezzi.» Harry rafforzò la presa sui suoi fianchi. «Voglio le discussioni, la tua gelosia insensata, te che mi dici di volare a Manchester perché vuoi vedermi.» Continuò a dire tutto d'un fiato per poi fermarsi e raccogliere le idee. «Mi fai desiderare tutto, Louis.»

Tuttavia, Louis non era pronto ad affrontare quei discorsi e Harry lo sapeva. Ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo. Per questo, non fece altro che sorridere quando Louis cambiò decisamente argomento e sferzò l'atmosfera tesa tra di loro.

«Forse è perché sono troppo bravo a letto.»

«Forse.»

Louis distolse lo sguardo, cercando di non sentirsi in colpa per la sua reticenza e puntandolo alla monografia di Kandinskij che ancora giaceva sul letto, a qualche centimetro da loro. Quella volta, Harry lo aveva stupito come nessun altro aveva fatto prima. E non era stupito perché per la prima volta qualcuno lo aveva affiancato nel comprendere un dipinto guidandolo come un bambino, ma perché il ragazzo aveva usato l'arte per parlare di lui, di loro. Harry lo aveva fatto sentire più importante della Gioconda o dei Girasoli di Van Gogh soltanto con una frase.

«Lo voglio...» esordì, mentre Harry rilasciava soffici baci lungo la linea elegante del suo collo. Sentì le sue labbra aprirsi in un sorriso e poi i suoi denti mordergli un lembo di pelle per poi lenirla con la lingua «No, H» lo allontanò Louis, ridacchiando «intendevo il dipinto» aggiunse, facendo sorgere un solco tra le sopracciglia aggrottate del riccio «okay, voglio anche te...ma prima intendevo il dipinto.»

«Non ho milioni di sterline per comprarti l'originale, potrebbe andarti bene una stampa?»

«No, stupido.» Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Voglio che tu riproduca su di me questo dipinto.»

Harry strabuzzò gli occhi da cerbiatto prima di mettere su un grande sorriso. Non lo aveva mai visto disegnare e quella sarebbe stata la sua prima volta: sarebbe stata speciale perché avrebbe disegnato su di lui e non su un foglio ruvido e ingiallito del suo taccuino. Lo vide alzarsi di fretta, senza badare all'erezione che aveva tra le gambe, e poi dirigersi verso un cassetto remoto della sua scrivania. Lo sentì esultare di vittoria quando, evidentemente, trovò ciò che stava cercando. Louis capì cosa Harry stringeva tra le mani soltanto quando si sedette di nuovo sul materasso morbido: in una scatola quadrata c'erano tanti vasetti di diversi colori per il body painting. Si ritrovò a chiedere a se stesso se Harry avesse mai dipinto qualcun altro in vita sua e il riccio rispose alla sua domanda ancor prima di riuscire a formularla ad alta voce. No, Harry non aveva mai dipinto qualcun altro, soltanto se stesso per la festa di Halloween che i suoi amici avevano organizzato l'anno precedente. Un sorriso e un bacio dopo, gli occhi di Harry stavano già scandagliando il suo corpo per cercare il posto adatto per disegnare quel dipinto.

«La schiena.» sussurrò Harry. «Lo disegno sulla schiena.»

Louis si distese prono sul letto e un istante dopo sentì le labbra di Harry schiudersi sulla sua pelle già accaldata e percorrere l'intera spina dorsale, prima di accomodarsi sul suo fondoschiena e cominciare a tracciare con la punta delle dita i vortici che quelle linee, quelle del suo disegno, avrebbero dovuto seguire. Il maggiore ringraziò anche l'esistenza di uno specchio, addossato alla parete della stanza parallela al letto, così da poter osservare ogni movimento del riccio: il sorriso che fece quando la pittura fredda incontrò la sua pelle fino a farlo sussultare, la concentrazione che contraeva i lineamenti del suo viso quando cominciò a disegnare e quel suo bacino così osceno da muoversi di tanto in tanto fino a far scivolare il suo membro verso l'apertura del più grande per sfidarlo. Louis non vedeva ciò che le mani di Harry stavano creando, lo sentiva però. Sulla pelle e anche dentro di sé perché ogni linea tracciata sulla schiena corrispondeva a un'ondata di calore che lo accendeva fino a farlo sentire vivo.

Vivo come non si era mai sentito da anni. Vivo come non mai.

Quando sentì i pennelli e le spugnette farsi sempre meno presenti sulla sua schiena, capì che Harry doveva quasi aver finito. Fremeva all'idea di vedere cosa avesse creato, come avesse impresso con le sue stesse mani l'arte su di lui. Non sapeva nulla di arte e artisti, ma in quel momento si sentiva l'uomo più fortunato al mondo. Le mani del riccio scivolarono sulla sua schiena fino ad aggrapparsi ai fianchi e poi sentì i suoi denti mordere la pelle soda e delicata di una natica, per poi baciarla e leccarla.

«Harry.» mugolò, per poi dimenare i fianchi e liberarsi dell'altro, che gli diede una pacca amorevole su quella pelle già arrossata.

«Non ti muovere.» lo ammonì l'altro, prima di sporgersi verso la scrivania e prendere la sua reflex.

Si alzò in piedi sul letto e Louis ebbe paura che il più piccolo potesse sbattere la testa al soffitto per quanto risultava alto e imponente dalla sua posizione. Poi, Harry cominciò a scattare le sue foto: dettagli della sua opera, dettagli del suo fondoschiena e persino del suo viso. Era così adorabile con quei ricci scompigliati e le fossette a renderlo bambino che Louis non ebbe neanche il coraggio di rimproverarlo: a Louis non piacevano le foto e tantomeno quelle in cui risultava nudo. Eppure, quando Harry si mise al suo fianco, facendo scontrare il petto con il materasso, e gli porse la reflex, gli occhi di Louis si ritrovarono a adorare quelle foto: doveva ammettere che il suo fondoschiena e la sua nudità passavano in secondo piano vista l'opera d'arte che aveva sull'intera schiena. I colori erano vivi e vibranti e sembravano quasi acquistare una terza dimensione dato che seguivano le sue sporgenze e le sue curve.

«Pensavo meglio.» affermò, mettendo una mano davanti alle labbra per trattenere un sorriso furbo: in realtà, era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

«Beh, è una mia reinterpretazione.» ribatté superiore Harry, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Scherzavano, si divertivano e si punzecchiavano.

«La prossima volta chiamo Zayn.»

Quell'ultima affermazione Harry non la prese bene tanto che il suo braccio scattò automaticamente e si avvolse ai suoi fianchi: ora erano spalla contro spalla e si guardavano con sguardi infuocati.

«Fammi capire, dovevo disegnarti la Cappella Sistina sulle chiappe per soddisfare le tue grandi aspettative?» gli chiese Harry, mentre la mano si spostava dal fianco prepotentemente sulla curva pericolosa del fondoschiena.

«Beh, forse sarebbe stato meglio.»

Era una sfida, una sfida che avrebbero perso entrambi perché la voglia di assaggiarsi e di consumarsi ancora una volta in quelle lenzuola era più forte di qualsiasi altro gioco.

«Non serve, Lou. Le tue chiappe sono già un capolavoro.»

Il mattino seguente, c'erano tracce di quel disegno sulle lenzuola, sulle loro pelli e persino sulla parete bianca. E se quei colori dovevano essere il presupposto per iniziare bene l'anno, Louis non poté far a meno di credere che quello a venire sarebbe stato un anno meno nero del solito.


	11. Capitolo Undici

«Oh, no. _Tommo_, non di nuovo.»

Louis sospirò sconsolato all'affermazione che lo aveva appena raggiunto. Fece spallucce e si sedette sullo sgabello, le sue mani automaticamente andarono a stringersi intorno al bicchiere di vetro che aveva abbandonato poco prima. Lo ruotò svogliatamente per mescolare il liquido ambrato al suo interno convincendosi ad alzare il capo soltanto dopo qualche istante. I suoi zaffiri spenti incontrarono uno sguardo completamente diverso dal suo. Gli occhi color cioccolato di Liam erano compassionevoli in quel momento: aveva assistito a quella scena così tante volte nell'ultimo mese da non poter rimanere impassibile davanti a quel viso smunto e a quello sguardo vacuo.

«Questa volta non è colpa mia, _Payno_.» affermò Louis, dopo aver mandato giù un sorso di whisky che gli bruciò la gola.

Liam era dall'altra parte del bancone a giocherellare con uno strofinaccio e un bicchiere ancora bagnato: non c'era soltanto compassione sul suo volto, ma anche un sottile rimprovero.   
  
«La colpa non è tua, né di Harry.» disse saggiamente l'amico. «Sono le quattro ore che vi separano, è la...»

«Non lo dire.» lo interruppe Louis, supplicandolo con lo sguardo. «Per favore, non lo dire.»

«...è la _distanza_, Lou.»

«Grazie, Liam.»

In quel momento, non voleva neanche sentirla nominare quella parola. Anzi, non voleva neanche pensare al significato di cui si faceva portatrice. Eppure. _Distanza. _Una parola, tre sillabe e otto lettere. Una parola insignificante se pensava a quelle molto più lunghe che affollavano il vocabolario. Eppure, sottintendeva migliaia di chilometri, iarde e piedi. Mari, oceani e terraferma. Alludeva a occhi lucidi al momento dei saluti, ai baci che non avrebbero mai voluto avere fine e ai trecento chilometri che andavano a frapporsi tra due anime complementari. Faceva anche rima con _mancanza._ Quella che sentiva nelle ossa, nel cuore e nella mente. Quella che percepiva in ogni piccolo dettaglio e in ogni gesto che svolgeva quotidianamente: tutto sembrava riportarlo alle uniche persone che non aveva vicino. Succedeva già con Jay. Ora succedeva anche con Harry.

Quello che Louis non sopportava, però, era l'ingiustizia di quel paragone.

_Jay_ mancava come l'aria, era un'assenza talmente ingombrante e forte da diventare facilmente presenza. Una presenza impalpabile, però. Louis non poteva averla indietro se non grazie ai ricordi, al riflesso così simile al suo che guardava nello specchio e alle fotografie che intrappolavano i colori di quella magnifica donna. _Harry _era una mancanza diversa perché, se soltanto avessero potuto o voluto, sarebbero stati insieme: avrebbero condiviso quotidianamente una casa, i pensieri e l'amore. Harry avrebbe potuto donargli tutto ciò che il dolore si era portato via, sarebbe stato una seconda possibilità di amare ed essere amato, avrebbe riempito i vuoti. Tuttavia, continuava a mancare nella sua vita pur essendoci, pur essendo il suo compagno. Era tutta colpa della distanza, diceva a se stesso. Era quello il motore che innescava la mancanza. Qualcun altro avrebbe incolpato la loro giovinezza o la loro immaturità. Nessuno dei due voleva trovare un punto d'incontro: o Londra o Manchester. Entrambi vedevano o bianco o nero, le sfumature non erano contemplate e quella volta non lo erano neanche i colori.

«Cosa fate? Mollate di già? Non è passato neanche un mese da quando sei tornato da Londra.»  
  
«Non molliamo, Liam.» ribatté Louis perché quella prospettiva, quella di vanificare tutti i mesi precedenti, lui non la contemplava affatto. «È che, a volte, _quella cosa _che hai detto tu è frustrante e ci porta al limite.»

«_Quella cosa_? Chiamala con il suo nome, Lou. Non morde.»

«La distanza è frustrante, okay?» sbottò per ritrovare un'espressione soddisfatta sul volto dell'amico. «È difficile incastrare i pezzi di due vite vissute separatamente.»

«Lo sapevate, però.»

«Lo sapevamo. Lo sapevo soprattutto io, Liam, perché ho già passato tutto questo con Adam.»  
  
«Con Adam era finita da un pezzo, Lou. Non è stato il trasferimento definitivo a Manchester a rovinare la vostra relazione.» lo corresse Liam severo, non sopportando il paragone tra Harry e Adam.

«Hai ragione, ma ho paura che finisca nello stesso modo.»

Era una paura irrazionale perché Harry non era Adam. Non si era mai sentito fuori posto con lui, anzi, soltanto tra le sue braccia e con il suo respiro addosso sentiva di aver trovato un nuovo scopo alla vita incolore che conduceva prima di incontrarlo. _Non sono Adam, _lo ripeteva anche Harry dopo ogni discussione, accompagnandolo con delle semplici scuse sussurrate e con voce remissiva. E poi si ricominciava. Tutto dall'inizio. Discutevano per chi dovesse chiamare per primo, per chi dovesse andare a trovare l'altro, per chi si fosse addormentato durante la loro chiamata della buonanotte, per le gelosie e la paura di perdersi e non ritrovarsi. Almeno quelle discussioni mantenevano vivo il loro rapporto e permettevano al silenzio di non prendere il sopravvento. Fino a quel momento.

«Cosa è successo stavolta?» chiese Liam, mentre serviva a due ragazze dei cocktail colorati con un sorriso.

«Il solito. Stavolta, però, mi ha chiuso il telefono in faccia perché non "aveva tempo di discutere con me". Doveva finire il suo progetto con quel cretino di _Downton Abbey_.»

Sentiva quel fastidio montare ancora dentro il suo petto ed estendersi in tutte le membra al solo pensiero di quel ragazzo e Harry insieme, al modo in cui l'aveva liquidato e all'indifferenza mostrata quando Louis aveva provato a contattarlo ancora e ancora. Non voleva rassicurazioni da parte del riccio perché aveva fiducia in lui: il problema era quel baronetto tutto camicia azzurra e pantaloni beige per il quale il capitolo "sesso occasionale con Harry" non era ancora stato archiviato.

«Ma chi? Quel Robert? Lou, tu devi darti una calmata.»

  
«Io sono calmo.» cercò davvero di mantenere la calma, ma la risatina di Liam non fece altro che renderlo più nervoso «E va bene, non sono calmo.» aggiunse irritato, per poi placare il suo tono nell'ammissione successiva. «Ma è quasi un mese che non lo vedo, sembra che non abbia mai tempo per me, sta sempre a studiare, quando mi chiama sono quasi sempre in clinica e il dottor Winston ha gli occhi puntati su di me e sul mio prossimo passo falso...semplicemente, ho bisogno di lui e mi manca da morire.»

Non fu capace neanche di sostenere lo sguardo del suo migliore amico e coprì i suoi occhi con i palmi delle mani quasi a nascondersi dal resto del mondo. Tuttavia, era sempre lì e i suoi problemi non sarebbero spariti da un momento all'altro. Perché, _forse_, ora capiva di aver esagerato a reagire in quel modo alla presenza di quel Robert. Perché Harry era troppo impegnato a non deludere le aspettative di suo padre durante la sessione invernale per preoccuparsi anche delle sue stupide gelosie ed esigenze.

«Robert è soltanto un amico, no? Dovete chiarirvi una volta per tutte, Lou. Fare i sostenuti non vi pagherà.» La sua mano andò a premere sul suo capo per poi scompigliare i capelli in un gesto fraterno.

«Domani è anche il suo compleanno.» bofonchiò, mentre la mano di Liam scendeva per dargli qualche pacca sulla spalla. «E ritornerà qui soltanto tra una settimana, dopo il suo esame.»

«Allora vai tu da lui.»

Liam era il ritratto della semplicità, di una vita senza complicazioni. Una parte di Louis avrebbe voluto essere come lui, invece di perdersi tra i suoi mille pensieri ed elucubrazioni, un'altra parte gli suggeriva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito perché una vita senza complicazioni lui non l'aveva mai avuta.

«Non posso chiedere altri giorni dopo la bravata fatta tra Natale e Capodanno.»

«Chi ha detto _altri giorni_?» Liam si appoggiò con le mani al bancone. «Il suo compleanno è domani. Te ne basta uno solo ed è anche il tuo giorno libero altrimenti non saresti ancora qui a bere whisky.»

«Manchester-Londra e Londra-Manchester in ventiquattro ore?» ridacchiò Louis scuotendo la testa, mentre Liam rimaneva più serio che mai. «Aspetta, non dici sul serio, giusto? Non posso farmi quattro ore di viaggio, stare a Londra per altre dodici, tornare a Manchester e poi andare in clinica come se niente fosse.»

«Non puoi?» gli chiese Liam, facendo spallucce.

«Posso?» Louis si agitava sullo sgabello perché più pensava alla sua stessa frase, più una strana idea si faceva spazio nella sua testa. «È una pazzia, è una follia!»

«Lo è?»

Sapeva che Liam non gli avrebbe offerto la soluzione di compromesso quel rompicapo facilmente: lasciava sempre che Louis facesse la sua scelta prima di esprimere qualsiasi opinione.

  
«Lo è. Lo sai che non ho neanche una macchina! Non si trovano treni a quest'ora della notte e poi, ripeto, è una dannata follia!»

«E non hai mai fatto una follia per amore tu?» Liam non gli lasciò neanche il tempo di replicare. «No, te lo dico io e non l'hai mai fatta!» Esclamò severo, prima di sparire nello sgabuzzino. Proprio quando Louis fu sul punto di alzarsi per andare a cercarlo, Liam comparve ancora una volta dietro il bancone per allungargli un piccolo oggetto tintinnate. «Vai e riportamela sana e salva a casa.»

Eccola la soluzione a quel rompicapo. Le chiavi della sua berlina. Pendevano scintillanti dalle dita di Liam e sembravano chiamarlo così come una sirena adescava i suoi marinai. Sarebbe stata la fine per lui se avesse ascoltato quel canto, quel tintinnio di chiavi? Louis non lo sapeva, ma doveva provarci. _Se non ci provi, hai già perso in partenza, _non faceva altro che ripeterlo la sua Nana: per l'università, per il lavoro alla clinica e persino un mese prima quando lo aveva invogliato ad andare a Londra da Harry. Con uno slancio di coraggio, Louis mise su un sorriso e afferrò le chiavi velocemente. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo di lì a quattro ore, ma avrebbe superato il silenzio e la distanza. Così, si sporse sul bancone e prese il volto morbido di Liam tra le mani piccole prima di stampare un bacio sulla sua fronte già aggrottata per l'imprevedibilità dei suoi gesti. Un grazie sussurrato e un breve saluto dopo, Louis scappò via dal pub lasciando un Liam orgoglioso dietro di sé. Davanti a sé i trecento chilometri da percorrere nella notte buia e piovosa inglese non facevano più così paura.

  
*****  
  
Quando Zayn aveva urlato a Harry che alla porta c'era il _suo Romeo_, il riccio era stato sul punto di tirargli un cuscino addosso e tornare al suo stato di dormiveglia. _Dormiveglia_, perché quella notte non aveva chiuso propriamente occhio fino a quel momento. Troppo stanco per rimuginare sugli eventi, troppo nervoso per cadere in un sonno ristoratore. Troppi pensieri affollavano la sua _testolina vuota_: così l'aveva chiamata Zayn qualche ora prima, quando Harry era corso da lui a prendersi la sua dose quotidiana di affetto dopo l'ennesima discussione con Louis. Ora, invece, era in piedi sull'uscio del corridoio a sincerarsi delle parole del moro: non sapeva se quel ragazzo bagnato da capo a piedi fosse realmente il suo _Romeo_, ma sicuramente era Louis. In carne ed ossa e con un borsone sulla spalla destra. Precisamente, era stretto nel suo parka verde e nei suoi jeans neri aderenti, quelli che gli facevano girare la testa. Tuttavia, non furono tanto i jeans attillati a farsi notare, ma i suoi occhi. Se Harry avesse dovuto descriverli, li avrebbe definiti più freddi di tutti i ghiacciai dell'Himalaya messi insieme: le tante sfumature di blu che di solito gli scaldavano l'iride sembravano essersi congelate sotto un duro strato di ghiaccio.

«Ciao.» esordì con voce roca il maggiore, mentre si liberava del parka verde e lo abbandonava sull'appendiabiti all'angolo dell'ingresso.

Soltanto quando si avvicinò, Harry notò le goccioline di pioggia che scendevano dalla frangia morbida verso le guance. Provò il desiderio di baciare quelle gocce una a una e prendersi cura del ragazzo che aveva affrontato trecento chilometri soltanto per lui. Tuttavia, rimase fermo nella sua posizione, come se il ghiaccio negli occhi dell'altro avesse congelato anche lui.

«Non sapevo che saresti venuto qui.».

«Non lo sapevo neanche io fino a quattro ore fa.»

«Come ti sei ridotto così?»

«Liam mi ha prestato la sua macchina e non ho trovato parcheggio nelle vicinanze.» Louis fece spallucce, mentre passava una mano tra i capelli per scrollarsi di dosso la pioggia umida. «Ho passato cinque minuti buoni sotto la pioggia per arrivare qui e...» si interruppe soltanto per assecondare uno starnuto, poi un altro e un altro ancora.

«Vieni qui.» Harry tese la mano verso di lui, non mettendo in conto un possibile rifiuto. «Andiamo in bagno, ti fai una doccia calda e ti asciughi per bene.»

Louis accettò la sua mano e si fece trascinare nel bagno: con quel misero contatto Harry cercò di trasmettergli più calore possibile. Il riccio chiuse la porta dietro di sé prima di aiutare Louis a spogliarsi: in qualche modo, si sentiva in dovere di aiutarlo dal momento che aveva viaggiato soltanto per vederlo. Voleva prendersi cura di lui senza alcun secondo fine. Afferrò l'orlo della felpa grigia che il maggiore indossava e lo tirò oltre il capo fino a liberarlo dall'indumento e a posarlo sul mobiletto del lavandino. Rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo soltanto quando portò a compimento il suo gesto, compiaciuto del fatto che Louis non lo avesse allontanato od ostacolato. Perché Louis era ancora immobile davanti a lui. Anche quando le mani di Harry scivolarono dalle spalle verso il petto nudo per riscaldarlo e plasmarlo sotto il suo tocco prima di fermarsi sulla patta dei jeans. Era immobile, ma il suo sguardo era vigile: osservava con attenzione ogni gesto del più piccolo facendolo sentire decisamente in soggezione. Proprio quando Harry si preparò a tirare giù la zip metallica, Louis si risvegliò dal suo torpore così velocemente da allertarlo: fu costretto a fermarsi quando il maggiore gli catturò le mani e lo spinse ad arretrare fino a quando la sua schiena incontrò la superficie liscia del box doccia. Con i polsi bloccati dalla presa forte di Louis sopra la sua testa, Harry si ritrovò a sostenere ancora una volta quello sguardo di ghiaccio alzando il viso e portandolo a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo. Il riccio vide uno strano luccichio che non seppe interpretare nel suo sguardo prima di vedere nulla. 

Nero. 

Chiuse gli occhi nell'esatto momento in cui percepì le labbra di Louis mordere le proprie, riuscendo a rilasciare soltanto un mugolio. Fu un incontro sporco, fatto di denti che cozzavano, morsi e di saliva e quei baci non suonavano come un 'non vedevo l'ora di vederti', ma più come una punizione. Se le loro menti rimanevano ai poli opposti, i loro corpi cercavano di ricongiungersi nel modo più disperato con le mani a mappare ogni centimetro di pelle e la lingua a marchiarla a fuoco. Non era giusto, ma nessuno dei due provava a fermare l'altro.

«L-lou.» mormorò il riccio, mentre l'altro si occupava di spogliarlo della t-shirt bianca.

«Fa' silenzio, H.» Il maggiore soffocò tutti dubbi dell'altro nell'ennesimo bacio, avvolgendo la sua lingua e succhiandola fino a togliergli il fiato.

Agganciò due dita all'elastico dei pantaloncini blu di Harry e li fece scorrere lungo le gambe lunghe e affusolate insieme ai boxer, mentre si preoccupava di tracciare linee infuocate con la lingua sul suo ventre. Impiegarono forse il doppio del tempo a spogliarsi a vicenda, ma fino a quando le loro mani stazionavano sul corpo dell'altro non sarebbe stato un problema. Ora quelle mani lo spingevano verso l'interno della doccia e la azionavano velocemente: quando il getto freddo incontrò la sua schiena calda, Harry rilasciò un sussultò che diventò presto un gemito osceno grazie alle labbra sottili e ai denti di Louis che lavoravano su un lembo di pelle della sua spalla.

«Voltati.» gli ordinò Louis, facendo vibrare di lussuria la sua voce.

I suoi occhi non erano più color del ghiaccio, né blu, ma neri dal piacere e dalla libidine. Neri come lo erano quelli di Harry, dove soltanto un sottile filo d'erba verde si riusciva a distinguere. Nero come ciò che vide quando eseguì il suo ordine e chiuse gli occhi ancora una volta beandosi dei baci sul collo, sulla spina dorsale e sulle fossette di venere che ornavano il suo fondoschiena. Quelle labbra voluttuose ora ne baciavano ogni centimetro, mentre i palmi delle mani stringevano e aprivano le natiche rendendo il petto di Harry carico di aspettativa. Aspettava, infatti, che Louis lo preparasse soltanto per prenderlo lì, sotto l'acqua calda e con il vapore bianco ad annebbiargli la vista: voleva Louis, voleva sentirlo nel suo antro caldo, voleva ascoltare i suoi gemiti nelle orecchie e i suoi respiri affannati sul collo. Tuttavia, Louis era di un'altra opinione. In ginocchio sul piatto della doccia, muoveva la sua lingua lentamente lambendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle calda, accoglieva dentro la sua bocca i testicoli e li succhiava, indugiava sulla sua apertura senza mai soffermarsi su di essa.

«Louis, ti prego.» Lo implorò Harry, piagnucolando con la fronte appoggiata sulla mattonella fredda della parete. «Fa' qualcosa, per favore.»

Darsi piacere non bastava più: sapeva che Louis avrebbe potuto allentare quella tensione soltanto entrando in lui. Era lapalissiano anche per l'altro che, invece, rimase sordo a quella supplica: soltanto quando Harry spinse il fondoschiena verso il suo viso, lui si decise a far incontrare la lingua piatta con la sua apertura stimolandola contro ogni previsione. Sciolse il primo anello di muscoli con movimenti lenti e lascivi e, soltanto quando lo penetrò, accelerò il suo ritmo tanto che Harry dovette mordersi il labbro più volte per non mugolare di piacere.

«Mani sul muro, Harry.»

Non riuscì ad assecondare quel suo ordine inizialmente. Ancora scosso dalla sua lingua e dal desiderio si perse nel suo piacere. Quanto gli era mancato Louis. In tutti i sensi e in tutte le possibili accezioni. Anche il sesso, sporco, rude, come quello che si sarebbero apprestati a fare. Perché c'era qualcosa di magico in ciò che li univa: finivano sempre ad incastrarsi l'uno con l'altro come due pezzi dello stesso puzzle. Senza di Louis Harry era _vuoto_, come in quel momento quando Louis scivolò fuori dalla sua apertura e si mise di nuovo in piedi. Il fiato ansimante nell'orecchio destro, i denti che mordicchiavano il lobo e le sue mani a intrappolare il bacino del più piccolo tra il suo e la parete.

«Basta giochetti, Lou.» mugolò Harry con la voce sporca di piacere. «Ti prego.»

Le mani di Louis lasciarono il suo bacino soltanto per andare a poggiarsi sul dorso delle sue e costringerle alla parete. Soltanto quando i palmi si aprirono sulle mattonelle, Harry cominciò a percepire il membro duro dell'altro scontrarsi con la pelle morbida del suo fondoschiena creando un contrasto sensoriale che amava. La punta – immaginava fosse rossa e pulsante – iniziò a scorrere lenta tra le natiche stuzzicandolo e, d'un tratto, venne allineata alla sua entrata facendosi spazio dentro di lui con un'unica spinta. Il riccio smise di respirare per un istante, quello necessario a riconoscere quel calore e quell'attrito come familiari. Le costellazioni dei nei sulla schiena nivea si incontravano ancora con l'inchiostro nero dei tatuaggi del petto, il rumore delle loro ossa che cozzavano tra loro dava il ritmo a un movimento più veloce e impetuoso, accompagnato da imprecazioni e dai loro stessi nomi. Harry spalancò la bocca in un gemito muto quando Louis cominciò ad affondare dentro di lui con una foga che non aveva mai saggiato prima d'ora e voltò il viso, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla, soltanto per osservare le sue iridi scurirsi ad ogni movimento e il piacere impossessarsi dei suoi lineamenti. Rude, senza promesse, senza baci a togliere il fiato perché c'erano già i suoi affondi impetuosi a farlo. Perché ne avevano bisogno, anche di sentirsi in quel modo per allentare la frustrazione, sconfiggere la distanza e marchiarsi a vicenda. 

_Tu sei mio e io sono tuo. _

Nel modo più bello possibile, nel modo più egoista possibile. Perché l'uno non aveva ancora perdonato l'altro. Perché ad ogni tentativo di Harry di avvicinarlo, tenerlo stretto a sé o di toccare la propria intimità per dare sollievo all'erezione dolorante ne corrispondeva un altro da parte di Louis per bloccare le sue mani alla parete. Quando il ritmo degli affondi fu insopportabile per il suo punto più sensibile, Harry cedette all'orgasmo riversandosi sulla parete fredda del box doccia e rilasciando gemiti acuti di soddisfazione.

«Buon compleanno, H.»

Louis lo mormorò con voce graffiata sul suo collo bianco, mentre assestava le ultime spinte sconclusionate e Harry si voltava ancora a guardarlo con un sorriso che curvava le sue labbra rosse. Quella visione - quella del ragazzo ancora inebriato dell'orgasmo - e la carne che si stringeva ancora intorno al suo membro fecero capitolare Louis, che si riversò tra le natiche del più piccolo in fiotti caldi e copiosi. A corto di respiro e a corto di spiegazioni – perché il sesso era davvero l'ultima cosa che entrambi si sarebbero aspettati di fare – Harry si lasciò trascinare sotto il getto caldo della doccia dalle mani di Louis che cominciarono a insaponarlo con cura. Gli occhi di Louis tornarono loro stessi: il blu si stagliava sul volto arrossato del ragazzo, non era piatto, vibrava di sfumature e di lucentezza. Era di nuovo Louis. Fu per quello che Harry si azzardò a baciarlo per riconquistare la sua bocca e il suo sapore prima di avvolgerlo in un asciugamano bianco e morbido. Per ricordargli che il sesso non avrebbe mai potuto essere soltanto sesso per quanto rude o impetuoso. Per ricordargli ciò che erano, ciò che avevano e quello che soltanto loro due significavano. Loro due insieme e nessun altro.

Ora erano davanti allo specchio: Harry con un asciugamano cercava di tamponare i ricci bagnati e Louis lavava i denti spruzzando il dentifricio sullo specchio e ignorando le occhiatacce dell'altro. In silenzio. Sapeva di quotidianità, però. In silenzio fino a quando uno di loro decise di spezzarlo nel peggiore dei modi.

«Sono ancora arrabbiato con te.»

«Anche io lo sono con te.»

«Bene» ribatté piatto Harry, mentre lo guardava di sottecchi pettinarsi i capelli lisci all'indietro. «Allora ti farò arrabbiare più spesso se questi sono i risultati.»

«Non scherzare, il sesso non ha risolto nulla.»

«Beh, però è stato un bel regalo di compleanno.» Giocò la carta del sorriso sghembo e gli sfiorò un avambraccio nel rimettere a posto l'asciugamano. «Quanto tempo rimani stavolta?»

«Un giorno.»

Quel sorriso, la sua arma migliore, si affievolì d'un tratto. L'indomani sarebbe andato via.

Andò via anche lui: si precipitò in camera sua e si infilò sotto le coperte non preoccupandosi di indossare un pigiama e lasciando Louis nel suo bagno. Era quello il suo problema: crearsi delle aspettative anche a ventidue anni appena compiuti. Non dava per scontato il gesto di Louis, ma a volte avrebbe voluto di più, più tempo da trascorrere con lui. Gli sarebbe bastato anche discutere faccia a faccia e non con uno schermo tra loro. E mentre aspettava Louis nel letto, c'era qualcosa che non gli permetteva di essere felice, neanche di quelle poche ore che avrebbero trascorso insieme. La consapevolezza che l'indomani sarebbe tornato in quel letto da solo o che sarebbero iniziate le discussioni e i mille tentativi di sentirsi durante le loro giornate impegnate lo rendevano già stanco. Dopo qualche minuto, percepì il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso di Louis, ma non il suo calore. Sentì le ore passare e gli occhi non chiudersi mai. E il respiro fin troppo controllato di Louis gli suggeriva che non fosse il solo a passare la notte - anzi, quel che rimaneva della notte - insonne.

«Perché non dormi, Lou?» chiese quando ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi nella sua direzione.

«Perché mi sei mancato. Voglio rimanere sveglio a guardarti.» sussurrò l'altro di rimando e Harry sentì il petto stringersi in una morsa dolorosa. «E tu? Perché non dormi?»

«Perché penso troppo.»

«A noi?»

«Al pessimo mese che abbiamo trascorso insieme.»

«Non dire _insieme_...non lo eravamo. Se fossimo stati insieme, questo mese non avrebbe avuto niente di pessimo.»

«So di aver detto di volere tutto, persino le discussioni. Ma non mi piace discutere con te, Lou.»

«Neanche a me.» confermò lui con un sorriso amaro. «Mi sono sentito messo da parte in queste settimane. Sei così impegnato con tuo padre, con il tuo tirocinio allo studio, con i tuoi amici, con l'università. È difficile per me crearmi un posto nella tua vita, soprattutto a trecento chilometri di distanza.»«Non ne hai bisogno, Louis. Ti sei guadagnato qualcosa in più di uno stupido posto nella mia vita e lo sappiamo entrambi.»

«Però, ieri sera mi hai chiuso il telefono in faccia per colpa di quello lì.»

Harry prese un respiro profondo e si pizzicò con le dita il ponte del naso prima di rispondere: non voleva dare il via a una nuova discussione e doveva calibrare le sue parole il più possibile.

«Robert e io stiamo ultimando un progetto insieme, lo sai. Trascorriamo soltanto infinite ore davanti allo schermo di un computer per mettere insieme le nostre idee. Non succede nulla all'infuori di quello.»

«Mi hai fatto sentire una nullità.»

«Non lo farei mai intenzionalmente, Lou.»

«Ma lo hai fatto.» Harry non provò più a ribattere mortificato e lo lasciò parlare. «Mi hai urlato di non poterne più e mi hai chiuso il telefono in faccia. Hai preferito il silenzio invece di combattere per noi, ti sei arreso e lo hai fatto davanti a quello lì che aspetta soltanto di vederci capitolare.»

«Ero soltanto stanco, Lou.» affermò con voce spezzata. «Sono stanco. È un periodo strano. Ho tante responsabilità e non riesco a tener testa a tutti gli impegni che ho. Non più, non dopo l'incidente e il coma.»

«Che vuol dire? Stai male?» chiese Louis in allerta.

Cercò anche di alzarsi e avvicinarsi, ma Harry lo fece distendere nuovamente sul letto al suo fianco poggiando le mani sul suo petto.

«No, tesoro. Dovrei rallentare un po' i ritmi. È quello che mi hanno consigliato i medici: lo stress e l'agitazione non fanno mai bene in questi casi.» lo confessò guardando il soffitto e con le mani che si incrociavano dietro la sua testa.

«Scusa, non volevo renderti tutto più difficile.»

«Non sei tu a renderlo difficile, è soltanto l'insieme di tutte queste cose a essere difficile. E forse hai ragione, ti ho dato per scontato e ti ho messo alla fine dei miei impegni. Cercherò di migliorare e di non saltare più un nostro appuntamento, okay?» Ruotò la testa per guardare quel viso bellissimo e ancora accigliato. «Tu, Louis Tomlinson, sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata in ventidue anni di vita.»

«Sei sicuro? Insomma, ci siamo conosciuti mentre eri in coma.»

Sorrisero entrambi, con il cuore un po' più leggero.

«In effetti, questi mesi non sono stati facili. Da quando ci conosciamo non facciamo altro che avvicinarci, scappare e poi tornare.»

«L'importante è che torniamo, no?»

Harry annuì e poi chiuse gli occhi con ancora quel sorriso timido a curvargli le labbra. Ora era pronto per concedersi a Morfeo: con il petto scarico di quel peso, con meno pensieri e paure a rincorrerlo e con Louis al suo fianco. Per la prima volta in settimane, sognò di nuovo, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che quelle labbra morbide che si poggiarono sulle sue soltanto per qualche istante di onirico non avevano proprio nulla.

  
*****

  
«Harry, ti prego.»

Louis non amava supplicare. Lo aveva capito fin da bambino, quando i bulletti della scuola elementare prendevano in ostaggio il suo zaino e lui li implorava di restituirglielo prima che l'autobus partisse. Alla fine, riusciva sempre a perderlo e gli toccava camminare per un paio di chilometri: le sue doti di persuasione non erano così buone o, per lo meno, non funzionavano con quei ragazzini alti il doppio di lui. Nel corso degli anni non era migliorato affatto dal momento che doveva supplicare anche il suo ragazzo per ricevere un bacio.

«Cosa c'è?» chiese Harry distrattamente, mentre si guardava allo specchio lisciando la camicia bianca che indossava e Louis lo fissava a sua volta dubbioso: aveva delle plissettature sul davanti a renderla meno classica, ma non vedeva il _suo _Harry. Quel ragazzo non era da camicia bianca, ma da stampe anni Settanta, fiori e colori pastello.

«Ti ho chiesto un bacio.» affermò imbronciato, puntando lo sguardo sulla testolina dell'orsetto di pezza che stringeva tra le mani. Al suo ennesimo «_faremo tardi, Lou_» il maggiore alzò gli occhi al soffitto bianco esasperato dalla sua testardaggine. «Non si fa tardi per un bacio.»

«Per un bacio no, ma tu non ti fermeresti soltanto a quello se ti raggiungessi ora su quel letto.»

«Tuo padre non se la prenderà per cinque minuti di ritardo.»

Harry ridacchiò e Louis rabbrividì perché quella non era la sua risata limpida e genuina, ma più quella nervosa e sull'orlo di un esaurimento.

«Mio padre non sopporta chi arriva in ritardo e neanche io.» concluse severo la diatriba, indossando il cappotto blu notte e infilando il cellulare nella tasca decorata con fili dorati. «Andiamo, alzati.»

Louis sbuffò ancora e ancora. Insomma, il suo piano non era quello di passare alcune delle sue preziose ore a Londra in compagnia del temibile Charles Styles: quando Harry gli aveva annunciato con un sorriso quel pranzo con suo padre Louis aveva soltanto potuto fingere di essere felice. Charles non aveva l'affabilità di Anne o la simpatia di Gemma, non aveva nulla che ricordasse a Louis quella parte della famiglia del suo ragazzo: ricordava, però, la sua freddezza e l'indifferenza mostrata quando lo aveva incontrato in clinica. Semplicemente, quella prima impressione aveva lasciato alquanto a desiderare. Aveva la sensazione che anche quel pranzo si sarebbe rivelato pessimo. Per questo, cercò di rimandare quel nuovo incontro il più possibile.

«Aspetta.» lo richiamò Louis, gettando tra i cuscini l'orsacchiotto di pezza. «Non lo vuoi il tuo regalo?»«Pensavo che il sesso nella doccia fosse stato il mio regalo.» gli fece notare, sollevando il sopracciglio.

«Ma per chi mi hai preso?» Suonò quasi infastidito perché, insomma, non avrebbe mai vinto il primo posto in una competizione di romanticismo, ma i compleanni avevano una certa importanza.

Scese dal letto per frugare nel suo borsone e trovare la busta da lettere verde che aveva comprato qualche giorno prima e all'interno della quale aveva posto il suo regalo. La tese al festeggiato che non aveva perso di vista neanche un suo gesto.

«Aprila.»

Harry continuò a guardarlo mordendosi il labbro inferiore e, soltanto quando rivelò il contenuto della busta da lettere verde, un sorriso gli illuminò il volto.

«Lou.» boccheggiò quando tirò fuori il contenuto. «C-come facevi a saperlo?»

«Zayn.» ammise, dondolandosi sui talloni. «Lo sai che non sono un esperto di mostre, ma lui mi ha detto che questa avrebbe potuto piacerti. Puoi portarci chi vuoi ovviamente.»

_Tranne quel Robert ovviamente._

«Non ci credo! Voglio andarci da settimane, ma non ho mai preso i biglietti per mancanza di tempo.» confessò il riccio.

Lo sapeva anche Louis dal momento che era quello che Zayn gli aveva detto qualche giorno prima: aveva avuto bisogno di tutto il suo aiuto perché non era un esperto di mostre e non lo sarebbe mai diventato. Alla fine, era riuscito a trovare due biglietti per la retrospettiva temporanea di _Gerhard Richter _alla Tate Modern e a farne il regalo perfetto per il suo compleanno. E poteva dirsi soddisfatto guardando quella particolare luce negli occhi di Harry, il suo grande sorriso e le due fossette che gli marcavano il volto: gli dispiaceva soltanto non poterlo accompagnare, ma gli bastava saperlo felice.

«Ora possiamo andare.» disse indicando la porta, ma Harry lo interruppe sventolando una mano davanti al suo viso, mentre con l'altra prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca e digitava velocemente qualcosa sul suo schermo.

Neanche il tempo di chiedergli cosa stesse facendo che già si era avventato sulle labbra di Louis, mordendole e schiudendole con la lingua per assaporarlo ancora. Le sue mani, grandi e piene di anelli per l'occasione, vagarono sbrigative sul petto e sul torace per poi soffermarsi sui bottoncini azzurri della sua camicia e sbottonarli uno a uno facendo incendiare ogni centimetro di pelle che incontravano.

_Cosa ne era stato del ritardo, del pranzo e di suo padre?_

E Harry parve leggergli la mente quando tra un bacio e l'altro sul suo petto nudo gli sussurrò «ho mandato un messaggio a mio padre», poi «faremo tardi» quando si inginocchiò a sbottonargli la patta dei jeans e a far incontrare le sue labbra carnose con il tessuto sottile dei boxer ed infine «abbiamo giusto qualche minuto, Lou» prima di inglobare la lunghezza tesa e vellutata di Louis tra le sue labbra già rosse e gemere oscenamente.  
  
*  
  
Un attento osservatore avrebbe capito facilmente che, soltanto un quarto d'ora prima, un violento e portentoso orgasmo aveva scosso Louis e Harry da pochi, ma importanti dettagli. Dai capelli del più giovane tanto per cominciare: erano diventati un groviglio complicato di nodi tante erano state le volte in cui Louis li aveva stretti in un pugno guidando la bocca di Harry nei suoi affondi. Dalla loro aria sfatta e consumata tanto per continuare: le loro camicie erano tutte stropicciate, così come i loro visi e quelle espressioni un po' stravolte che ancora non riuscivano a moderare. Dalle loro labbra tanto per finire: erano rosse come delle fragole mature, martoriate e gonfie.

«Perché non metti la bandana blu?» chiese Louis, mentre Harry si concentrava a sistemare i ricci davanti al finestrino di una macchina parcheggiata a bordo strada: adorava vedere la sua chioma castana stretta in quella bandana blu, quella che il più giovane aveva comprato perché gli ricordava i suoi occhi.

«A mio padre non piacciono queste cose. Insiste nel dire che non sono Mick Jagger.» rispose risoluto, mentre passava per l'ennesima volta la mano tra i capelli per poi voltarsi verso Louis e chiedere «come sto?».

«Come uno che ha scopato un quarto d'ora fa e cerca di nasconderlo.»

«Perfetto.»  
  
Un attento osservatore lo avrebbe capito anche dalla camminata un po' claudicante del riccio dal momento che Louis non si era trattenuto e aveva accontentato le suppliche dell'altro, i suoi «di più» e i suoi «più forte». Fortunatamente, Charles Styles non era un attento osservatore e Louis lo capì quando, entrati nella sala principale del _Criterion_ e guidati al loro tavolo da una signorina in tailleur nero, l'uomo non si accorse neanche dell'arrivo di suo figlio tanto il suo sguardo era catturato dallo schermo del suo cellulare.

«Papà.» lo richiamò Harry prendendo un respiro profondo e, automaticamente, il palmo della mano di Louis andò alla base della sua schiena per rassicurarlo e spronarlo.

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo severo prima di rabbonirlo riconoscendo la figura familiare che aveva davanti: perfetto, Charles Styles continuava a essere perfetto così come Louis lo ricordava. Il suo abito dal taglio avvitato blu notte faceva risaltare il fisico asciutto, mentre i suoi movimenti – quelli compiuti per stringere suo figlio in un abbraccio e augurargli buon compleanno – ostentavano eleganza così come lo facevano le espressioni contenute del suo viso. Guardandolo per pochi istanti, Louis poté soltanto formulare un pensiero: era così diverso da Harry. E quella diversità non si basava su un presupposto puramente fisico da momento che Harry era la copia carbone di sua madre, ma nell'approcciarsi alle persone e nei suoi comportamenti così misurati. Harry era un uragano: ti sconvolgeva con il suo sorriso ampio, con le sue fossette, la risata sguaiata e i suoi occhi espressivi. Charles sembrava misurare con cura qualunque movimento del suo corpo o espressione del suo viso.

Louis si ridestò dal guardarlo quando Harry gli prese una mano nella sua e gli fece fare un passo avanti. «Papà, lui è...» cominciò, ma venne subito interrotto dall'uomo.

«L'infermiere.»

Una semplice etichetta. Non lo conosceva neanche e Charles già lo aveva identificato soltanto con il suo lavoro, come se soltanto quello potesse raccontare i colori e le sfumature di una persona. In quel momento, sperò soltanto che quella etichetta sarebbe bastata per lui. A Louis non sarebbe mai bastata. Era un figlio, un fratello, un amico, il ragazzo di Harry, un giocatore di calcetto e infine un infermiere. Chissà quante etichette dava a se stesso Charles Styles. Era mai stato soltanto Charles? Prima di essere architetto di successo, marito, padre.

«Louis, soltanto Louis.» si presentò il maggiore, tendendogli la mano e lasciando che l'uomo la stringesse forte.

Durante quel pranzo, Louis scoprì varie cose. La prima: Charles aveva regalato a suo figlio una penna, una di quelle costose e dalla marca francese impronunciabile, una di quelle che i parenti regalano alla tua laurea mettendo in mostra il fatto di non conoscerti affatto. La seconda: non aveva mai capito quanto fosse tranquillizzante il contatto fisico, anche minimo, fino a quando non aveva sentito la mano di Harry stringere la sua nei momenti di difficoltà causati delle domande dell'uomo. La terza: Charles non era così male una volta superato il fatto che volesse a tutti i costi governare la vita di chi lo circondava. 

Aveva perso il numero delle volte in cui l'uomo aveva parlato di Harry, di quello che avrebbe fatto una volta essersi laureato e di come _tutti_ – sottolineò _tutti_ più volte – allo studio lo aspettassero. Aveva capito a fondo anche le parole di Zayn soltanto allora: la vita di Harry era anche la vita di Charles, ma lui sapeva che non fosse soltanto quello. Era anche la sua passione per l'arte, era la sua vita notturna nei locali di Londra, era la sua moto e anche Louis. Suo figlio, però, non lo smentiva: rimaneva seduto, al suo posto, a sorridere timidamente e a stringere la mano di Louis sotto il tavolo come se servisse più a lui quel conforto. D'altronde, Charles era un bravo manipolatore: ti faceva desiderare ciò che anche lui voleva soltanto con il suo sguardo scuro penetrante e quel savoir-faire distaccato che tanto si addiceva alla sua posizione. 

Ci aveva provato persino con Louis. Ci aveva provato a parlargli di una clinica a Londra, una di quelle che pagavano oro e che avrebbero potuto assumerlo facilmente se soltanto lui avesse detto una parola. Louis non si sentì lusingato, ma soltanto controllato e non era neanche suo figlio. Era, però, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto portare Harry fuori dal suo controllo, fuori da Londra e da quel futuro roseo già assicurato. Alla fine, Louis aveva gentilmente rifiutato quella proposta affermando che il suo lavoro a Manchester bastava per il momento e aveva dovuto ignorare anche un'occhiata torva da parte di Harry. Era ancora impegnato a capire il perché di quell'occhiataccia quando arrivò qualcun altro – forse un collega - a catturare l'attenzione di Charles e distoglierla da se stesso: cercò di approfittare di quel momento per far spuntare al più piccolo un sorriso sul suo viso delicato.

«Ehi.» lo richiamò, mostrando un sorriso beffardo a un Harry dall'espressione granitica. «Pomiciata in bagno nel frattempo?»

«Ma quanti anni hai? Quattordici?»

Louis capì che l'ironia non avrebbe aiutato a sciogliere quell'improvvisa tensione creatasi tra loro. Se solo fosse riuscito a capire il perché invece di sentirsi così sciocco e convincersi a rispondergli con un'alzata di spalle un semplice «può darsi».

«Harry!»  
  
Entrambi i ragazzi si voltarono a quel richiamo: uno, però, si dimostrò più felice dell'altro. Harry distese i lineamenti imbronciati del viso alla vista dell'uomo che richiamò la sua attenzione, mentre Louis non poté far altro che accigliarsi. Abbronzato in pieno inverno, alto e muscoloso, con i capelli del color del grano e un sorriso bianco che difficilmente qualcuno avrebbe potuto dimenticare su quel viso ben delineato. Una bellezza autentica che ora si sporgeva verso Harry per abbracciarlo affettuosamente sotto lo sguardo bonario di Charles.

«Il tradizionale pranzo tra padre e figlio.» esordì lui con un marcato accento americano.

_Tradizionale_: era davvero una tradizione? Harry gli aveva soltanto detto che suo padre lo aveva invitato a pranzo, non che fosse una tradizione portata avanti da anni. In più, come faceva a saperlo quell'uomo? Era un amico? Un collaboratore? Gli ingranaggi di Louis lavorarono così velocemente in quel momento che sentì quasi scoppiare la testa alla vista della mano grande di quell'uomo che accarezzava la schiena di Harry. Assisté allo scambio di battute seguente come un perfetto estraneo e, ad un tratto, si chiese persino se Harry si fosse dimenticato di lui.

«Quanti ne fai oggi?»

«Ventidue.»  
  
«Cavolo, _Harold_.»  
  
_Harold_: che diavolo di nome era? Quel ragazzo si chiamava Harry, Harry soltanto. Al massimo _Haz_ per Gemma e Zayn o _H_ per lui. Tutti quei sorrisi imbarazzati, quelle guance rosse, quelle pacche sulla schiena. Charles che non riusciva a vedere quanto assurda fosse quella situazione. Qualcuno doveva fare qualcosa. _Lui_ doveva fare qualcosa. Improvvisò e si schiarì la voce, ma sembrò più che la sua bistecca gli fosse andata di traverso. Servì ugualmente al suo scopo dal momento che i tre si voltarono nella sua direzione. Fu Harry a porre termine a quel momento imbarazzante: con un sorriso timido e la voce ammorbidita lo presentò all'estraneo.

«James, lui è Louis.»

Louis voleva riuscire ad odiarlo per come aveva sfiorato il suo Harry, davvero. Tuttavia, l'odio non era proprio nelle sue corde oppure era quell'uomo impossibile da odiare con quei modi gentili, quel sorriso e la mano forte che stringeva la sua.

«_Louis_, l'infermiere che ti ha salvato la vita.» A quella affermazione di James, Harry socchiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore soltanto poi per accennare imbarazzato un «_lascia perdere_» a un Louis confuso e lusingato per quella sua descrizione. In realtà, non aveva salvato proprio un bel niente, ma non era necessario dirlo. «Harry mi ha parlato molto di te.»

Louis fu quasi sul punto di dirgli che lui, invece, non aveva mai sentito il suo nome lasciare le labbra soffici e carnose di Harry, ma alla fine ripiegò su un banale «spero che ti abbia detto soltanto cose belle».

L'altro accennò un sorriso: sapeva che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, ma non sapeva ancora cosa esattamente. E forse quella strana sensazione l'aveva percepita anche Charles, al quale sembrò opportuno intromettersi proprio in quel momento parlando di lavoro. Con grande sorpresa Louis scoprì che James lavorasse ormai da ben cinque anni allo studio Styles: aveva avuto la fortuna di vincere un tirocinio a soli ventidue anni e, dopo un anno, era stato così bravo e determinato da trasformarlo in un lavoro a tempo indeterminato.

«Jamie, devi convincerlo a venire più spesso da noi.» affermò Charles, lanciando un'occhiataccia di rimprovero a suo figlio.

«Papà, sono da voi già due volte a settimana e lo sai che è difficile con l'università, gli esami e tutto il resto.»

Quasi provò pena per Harry e il suo continuo combattere o dare spiegazioni a suo padre. Forse, era qualcosa che Louis non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere del tutto perché lui un padre da deludere non lo aveva mai avuto.

«Prima non dovevo neanche chiamarlo che già lo trovavo da lui!» si rivolse a Louis, ma fece un cenno della testa a James. «Ricordi, Jamie? Sulla porta del tuo ufficio avrei dovuto metterci anche il nome di mio figlio dal momento che eravate sempre insieme, un pacchetto unico!»

Harry balbettò qualcosa in difficoltà abbassando gli occhi verso la tovaglia bianca, mentre James continuava a guardare con un sorriso da sfinge Charles e a mantenere la mano sulla spalla del riccio. Louis vedeva persino le sue dita muoversi impercettibili sul tessuto bianco della camicia, quasi a confortarlo. Cominciò a capire qualcosa o forse non capì proprio nulla: quei due avevano una connessione. Non sapeva di che genere, ma l'idea che ci fosse lo rendeva inquieto.

In quel momento, si sentì estremamente a disagio mentre Charles raccontava degli aneddoti su suo figlio e il suo pupillo. Perché era innegabile l'approvazione e l'ammirazione che Charles provava verso di lui, impensabile era che non si fosse accorto di quello che James e Harry nascondessero o che avevano nascosto anni indietro. Louis continuò a sentirsi terribilmente in imbarazzo fino a quando James non andò via, dovendo ritornare a lavoro: lo salutò distaccato, mentre cercava di non immaginare se quelle mani avessero mai sfiorato il _suo_ Harry. Quest'ultimo non alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione per tutto il resto del pranzo e Louis si ritrovò a considerare interessanti persino gli sproloqui di Charles su tanti piccoli cliché, cliché che servirono a tenere la sua mente occupata. Rimase in silenzio per tutto il tempo, come il ragazzo al suo fianco, e non fiatò se non per rispondere alle domande personali di suo padre. 

Anche dopo il pranzo, rimase in silenzio quando Harry lo guidò lontano dal Criterion e da suo padre verso _Saint James's Park_ per una passeggiata. Mano nella mano, si ritrovarono ad assaporare la calma e la perfezione di quegli spazi verdi interrotti soltanto dalle acque blu del lago, ritenendosi fortunati per aver avuto una giornata non troppo fredda per essere il primo febbraio. Eppure, la calma Louis la trovava soltanto intorno a sé perché dentro aveva un uragano di emozioni negative, paure e pensieri che avrebbero sconvolto l'intera Inghilterra. Rimaneva così, però: apatico e a stringere debolmente la mano dell'altro perché se non era bravo ad esprimere i sentimenti positivi, con quelli negativi era pessimo. Osservava la bellezza del luogo e mai quella al suo fianco, sorrideva ai bambini che incontrava e mai al ragazzo dai tratti ancora fanciulleschi che lo guidava tra i sentieri.

Incapace di andare via e tornare subito a Manchester senza alcuna spiegazione perché tutto ciò che gli serviva per capire era in quei silenzi e in quelle occhiate imbarazzate. Incapace di rimanere e cercare di capire il perché, perché Harry gli aveva nascosto quel qualcosa consumato segretamente negli anni passati con un dipendente dello studio di suo padre. Incapace persino di divertirsi come doveva alla festa a sorpresa che Niall e Zayn avevano organizzato quella sera nel loro appartamento: la musica che pompava dalle casse dello stereo, l'alcol nel suo bicchiere di plastica rosso e la calca che affollava il soggiorno non lo distraevano da Harry e dalla delusione che provava nel guardarlo.  
  
*  
  
Harry non sapeva come definire quella lunga giornata. Certamente, era stata ricca di emozioni, emozioni tutte diverse per avvenimenti tutti diversi. C'era stato l'arrivo di Louis; il sesso nella doccia; la mostra di _Gerhard Richter _e ancora una volta altro sesso; suo padre e gli incontri imbarazzanti; quella passeggiata silenziosa a _Saint James's Park _e il senso di colpa; quella festa rumorosa a sorpresa e ora ancora il silenzio. Harry giaceva sul letto con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera imbottita da qualche minuto e si rigirava la nuova macchinetta fotografica tra le mani per capirne le funzionalità. Immerso in quella calma apparente, lanciava ogni tanto delle occhiate furtive al ragazzo che si muoveva lentamente da un angolo all'altro della stanza per raccattare le sue cose e riporle nel borsone. Le lancette dell'orologio indicavano quasi le due e la sveglia di Louis era settata per le sei dal momento che avrebbe fatto il turno pomeridiano l'indomani. Aveva per sé quel ragazzo soltanto per altre poche ore e tutto ciò che riusciva a fare in quel momento era guardarlo da lontano.

Eppure.

«Aspetta!» esordì e Louis alzò subito il capo nella sua direzione. «Quella non la portare con te. Lasciala qui così quando sentirò la tua mancanza e la indosserò mi sembrerà di averti accanto.»

Si riferiva alla felpa che Louis aveva indossato quando era arrivato a Londra, quella che lui stesso aveva sfilato via dal suo corpo prima di entrare nella doccia la notte precedente. A Harry piaceva indossare i vestiti di Louis e il fatto che il ragazzo utilizzasse indumenti oversize la maggior parte delle volte lo agevolava dal momento che era molto più alto e muscoloso di lui: si sentiva cullato dal suo profumo, dal suo abbraccio e riusciva persino a sentirle quella braccia che lo avvolgevano sicure. Vide Louis abbozzare un _sì _e un sorriso, uno debole, però c'era. Lasciata la felpa sul letto, Harry fu lesto a prenderla e a riporla nel suo armadio così che Louis non potesse cambiare idea e reclamarla.

«Harry?» Louis lo richiamò prima che potesse arrampicarsi ancora una volta sul letto.  
  
«Sì?»  
  
«Chi è davvero James?»

Si bloccò, percependo il suo stomaco sprofondare nel vuoto e un sottile fischio nelle orecchie. Rimase di spalle per qualche istante prima di deglutire rumorosamente e voltarsi verso Louis, sforzandosi di mantenere un'espressione neutra sul viso.

«Perché?»

«Che fai? Rispondi a una domanda con un'altra domanda?» Gli occhi blu di Louis si socchiusero e lo fissarono, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. «Vuol dire che hai qualcosa da nascondere.»

«Non ho proprio nulla da nascondere. Solamente non capisco perché ti interessi di un collega di mio padre, tutto qui.»

Louis scosse la testa, sorridendo. Non era un sorriso vero, però: più uno di quei sorrisi amari e Harry non ne sopportò la visione tanto che puntò lo sguardo sul pavimento.

«Non insultare la mia intelligenza, _Harold_.»

_Harold._ Allora Louis lo aveva notato al ristorante, ma lo disse con disprezzo. Era la prima volta che Harry ascoltava quel nome con quella accezione: dalla bocca di James fuoriusciva sempre in modo simpatico. Quella situazione, però, di simpatico non aveva proprio nulla perché sapeva che Louis bruciasse di gelosia e che fosse infastidito.

«Non cominciare, Louis. Vorrei passare almeno ventiquattro ore in pace, senza discutere tra di noi.» lo ammonì, cominciando a mettere a posto la stanza per tenersi occupato: la verità era che non avrebbe mai potuto reggere lo sguardo inquisitore dell'altro in quel momento.

«Non ho alcuna voglia di discutere anche io, _Harold._ Ti ho fatto semplicemente una domanda e tu non vuoi rispondere. E io che mi preoccupavo di quel damerino di _Downton Abbey. _Hai paura che possa scoprire qualcosa di brutto e raccontarlo a tuo padre, _Harold_?»

«Dacci un taglio, Lou.» lo interruppe il riccio, infastidito da quel tono saccente e guardandolo intensamente. «Cosa mi stai chiedendo esattamente? Di confermare quello che pensi già?»

«Ti sto chiedendo di smentire ciò che ho pensato per tutto il giorno.»

«Non posso farlo.» Lo disse addolcendo il suo tono, allargando le braccia e poi facendole ricadere inermi lungo i fianchi. «Non posso, Lou.»

«Ci hai scopato?»

Fin troppo diretto per essere il _suo _Louis. Fin troppo cattivo per definire ciò che James era stato per lui soltanto come una "scopata".

«È stato il primo.» ribatté sconfitto, dicendo addio a quella parte della sua vita che custodiva gelosamente e che erano in pochi a conoscere, soltanto lui e Gemma. «Mio padre mi ha invitato ad andare a questo convegno con lui qui a Londra, avevo quasi diciotto anni e...»

«Stai scherzando?» chiese sconvolto Louis, con la mano destra che correva tra i capelli a scompigliarli troppe volte in quei pochi istanti. «Lui era già un uomo e tu eri un ragazzino.»

«Aveva ventidue anni allora, Lou. E io ne avevo quasi diciotto, ma non ero stupido.» Vide Louis andare a sedersi sul bordo del letto e poi prendersi la testa tra le mani: lo seguì lentamente e poi si sedette al suo fianco. «Lo volevo e lui non ha mai fatto qualcosa che mi facesse sentire a disagio. A Gemma non piaceva molto - mi ripeteva sempre di stare attento - ma non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Jamie non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male.»

Si fermò per qualche attimo, permettendo a Louis di assimilare quel racconto. Non pretendeva che riuscisse a capirlo completamente: neanche sua sorella aveva mai compreso come un ragazzino di quasi diciotto anni – vergine su tutti i fronti, dal sesso ai sentimenti – avesse potuto innamorarsi follemente di un uomo, di un dipendente di suo padre. Era successo e basta. James era diventato in pochi e fugaci incontri tutto ciò che Harry desiderava in quel momento: insieme a lui il riccio si era appassionato maggiormente all'architettura e all'arte, aveva scoperto il suo corpo, aveva esplorato la sua sessualità, aveva sperimentato il piacere e il dolore, persino quello che lui aveva creduto fosse _amore_. Era stata una rassicurazione saperlo lì, in quell'ufficio dove un giorno sarebbe stato anche lui, parlare delle aspettative di suo padre e come non deluderle. Per anni sembrava aver avuto nel palmo di una mano tutte le risposte alle domande che Harry si poneva, era stato un punto fisso nella grande e confusionaria Londra, era stato quella presenza rassicurante che il riccio non aveva mai trovato in un membro maschile della sua famiglia. Inoltre, era l'uomo più bello che avesse mai incontrato fino a quel momento. Era solito impazzire per quella pelle sempre abbronzata, per quel suo accento californiano, per le mani grandi e sicure che sembravano tenere insieme tutte le sue insicurezze di adolescente.

«C-come? Come è...?»

«Finita?» gli suggerì e Louis annuì lentamente «Si cresce, Lou. Abbiamo smesso di frequentarci dopo il mio primo anno di università: voleva lasciarmi libero, voleva che io sperimentassi altre realtà, non voleva più tenermi come un segreto. Alla fine, non avrei mai potuto essere altro e nessuno dei due avrebbe mai voluto mettere a repentaglio la sua carriera con mio padre. Lui non avrebbe mai capito.»

Harry ricordava quel giorno in ogni dettaglio: la coperta rossa che li aveva avvolti dopo aver fatto l'amore per l'ultima volta, le labbra carnose di James su tutto il viso per asciugare le sue lacrime e i suoi tentativi vani di fargli cambiare idea. Era stato difficile vedere la realtà o quanto non fosse giusta la loro relazione: nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto vivere un rapporto in una stanza d'ufficio o in un appartamento, senza la possibilità di stringersi la mano per strada e darsi un bacio giocoso di sfuggita. Alla fine, però, ci era riuscito e si era ripromesso di non ricaderci mai più. Per questo, forse, era così affettuoso con Louis: non voleva in alcun modo che l'altro si sentisse come lui si era sentito per due lunghi anni. Gli lasciava baci umidi sul collo quando erano fermi al semaforo, stringeva la mano piccola nella sua e non risparmiava persino le palpatine al suo fondoschiena quando erano stretti sulla metro come sardine dal momento che Louis odiava la sua moto.

«Perché hai aspettato che mi arrabbiassi per parlarmi di voi? Perché non l'hai fatto mentre eravamo al parco?» chiese ancora, guardandolo negli occhi: il nero era in remissione, lasciando spazio a un blu più limpido. «Mi hai tenuto per mano, mi hai tenuto vicino a te per ore, ma eravamo più lontani che mai.»

«Perché è sempre stata una cosa soltanto mia. Nessuno ne è a conoscenza, soltanto mia sorella: mi aiutava spesso a trovare motivi per tornare a Londra durante l'ultimo anno di liceo per non far insospettire nostra madre. Persino a Zayn e Niall non ho mai raccontato nulla seppure nutrissero dei dubbi su me e James.»

«È la verità? Non c'è nessun altro motivo? Non provi più nulla oppure...»

«Provo soltanto un grande affetto per lui. È stato il primo, Lou. È stato il ragazzo che mi ha aiutato a capire cosa fossi, cosa volessi o cosa desiderassi...» affermò supplicante, sperando che Louis cogliesse il concetto: James non era Adam, non gli aveva mai fatto del male e lui non lo avrebbe mai odiato. «E poi, non te ne ho parlato perché me ne vergognavo. Insomma, il ragazzino innamorato di un collega di suo padre per quanto giovane James potesse essere? Non è un cliché?»

Provò a sorridere Harry, ma l'espressione granitica di Louis lo fece desistere.

«Ne eri davvero innamorato? Lo amavi?»

«Lo pensavo, sì. Ma ora posso dirti che era soltanto affetto, eccitazione per un ragazzo che non aveva mai scoperto il sesso prima di quel momento e ammirazione, pura ammirazione. Lo ammiro ancora adesso.» Vide i lineamenti del viso di Louis ammorbidirsi un po' grazie a quella rassicurazione. «James era tutto quello che io avrei voluto essere in un futuro non molto lontano: non nascondeva la sua sessualità, si faceva amare da tutti e aveva una profonda stima da parte di mio padre per essere un progettista geniale.»

«Non hai bisogno di ammirare qualcun altro perché tu sei tutte queste cose, H. Tuo padre stravede per te, è impossibile non rimanere catturato da ciò che dici o ciò che fai e non nascondi mai te stesso.»

Harry sentì il cuore scoppiare a quel punto, ma, incapace di dire soltanto una parola, tese la mano verso il viso dell'altro e ne carezzò la guancia. Le sue dita sfiorarono lo zigomo pronunciato, la guancia e poi la mascella con la delicatezza di una farfalla leggiadra, mentre il maggiore si abbandonò a quella coccola chiudendo gli occhi.

«Non farlo ancora, Harry. Non mettermi da parte. Mi sembrava di essere uno sconosciuto. Ti toccava e ti parlava come se ti conoscesse da tutta la vita.»

Louis pose la mano sulla sua come a trattenerlo e a non lasciarlo andare. Non era sua intenzione farlo sentire ancora una volta in disparte, ma si sentì terribilmente in colpa, come se fosse l'artefice di tutti quei silenzi in quelle fugaci ventiquattro ore che avevano passato insieme. In una mossa repentina Harry si mise a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e intrappolò il viso delicato di Louis nei palmi delle sue mani, mentre quelle dell'altro gli stringevano i fianchi. Lo guardò per un istante, soffermandosi sulle lunghe ciglia castane che proiettavano ombre grigie sul suo viso e sugli zaffiri che gli illuminavano lo sguardo beandosi della sua innocenza e della sua purezza.

«Jamie conosce l'Harry di tanti anni fa, quel ragazzino che pensava di amarlo e che cercava soltanto l'approvazione di suo padre emulando i comportamenti di un altro. E forse lo sono ancora quel ragazzino perché dentro di me c'è ancora quella parte che cerca la stima del grande Charles Styles e che ammira James.» ammetterlo era doloroso, ma allo stesso tempo liberatorio. «Poche persone mi conoscono per quello che sono realmente: i miei amici più stretti, mia madre, mia sorella...poi, ci sei tu.» Mosse i pollici lentamente per accarezzare ancora la pelle morbida e si sporse fino a far scontrare le punte dei loro nasi in un gesto affettuoso. «Tu in poche settimane mi hai portato di nuovo alla vita, Lou. Sei stato capace di trasformare quella stanza bianca della clinica in un'esplosione di colori soltanto con la tua presenza. Mi hai tirato fuori dall'oscurità e li hai visti tutti i miei colori...Lo sai perché lo so? Perché l'ho fatto anche io con te. Ci siamo salvati a vicenda.»

Louis abbassò lo sguardo lucido per nascondersi da quello intenso di Harry: il riccio sorrise perché riconobbe la purezza della tua anima anche in quel momento.

«Guardami, Lou.» soffiò sulle sue labbra, sfiorando il mento con l'indice per impedirgli di nascondersi ancora. «Voglio che mi guardi e che li veda tutti i miei colori perché sono anche i tuoi.»

Louis alzò il viso e incastonò i suoi zaffiri negli smeraldi dell'altro, perdendosi nel colore quasi liquefatto dall'amore e da quella confessione. Harry sentì le sue mani oltrepassare la t-shirt che indossava e rafforzare la presa sui suoi fianchi morbidi.

«Li vedo tutti, H.»

«E io vedo i tuoi. Non avere mai paura di mostrarli perché non c'è niente di più bello, proprio come te.» ribatté prima di rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra tanto era invitante quella bocca ai suoi occhi. «_Rosa_, come le tue guance quando arrossisci per un mio complimento. _Rosso_, come le labbra che ho sempre voglia di baciare. _Bianco_, come la tua pelle nuda quando la accarezzo con le dita. Le mille sfumature di _Blu _che hanno i tuoi occhi: cobalto, azzurro, ceruleo. Persino acquamarina quando ti guardo perché anche il mio _verde_ si perde nel tuo blu.»

«Harry.»  
  
Le loro labbra furono a qualche millimetro dallo sfiorarsi quando Harry diede il colpo di grazia a un Louis che tramava sotto quel corpo.

«Ti vedo, Lou. Non dirmi che ti metto in disparte perché io ti vedo sempre. Vedo tutti i tuoi colori e le tue sfumature e mi ci perdo.»

Si ritrovarono in un bacio lento, caldo e avvolgente. Un bacio che quasi aveva la pretesa di fermare il tempo e prolungarlo fino a quando entrambe le loro bocche avrebbero voluto. Non c'era la disperazione che entrambi avevano provato esattamente ventiquattro ore prima, quando si erano assaggiati rudemente nel bagno con l'odore di pioggia nelle narici. Ora entrambi potevano apprezzare la morbidezza delle loro labbra, il calore delle loro lingue che giocavano tra loro e le dita che tracciavano i lineamenti dei loro stessi visi con delicatezza. Ora Louis si inebriava di quel profumo alla vaniglia che tanto gli era mancato e Harry percepiva sulla punta della lingua il sapore amaro del tabacco; ascoltavano insieme lo schiocco dei loro baci in silenzio e il fruscio delle coperte e degli indumenti sovrastarlo quando Harry osò spogliare il ragazzo della sua t-shirt e gettarla in un angolo remoto del letto. Fece pressione sul suo petto tatuato, non prima di aver percorso con la lingua la scritta che lo ornava, per far incontrare la sua schiena sul materasso morbido e scendere con la bocca umida sull'addome e il ventre ad occuparsi della rosa che vi era impressa. 

Non seppe neanche come si ritrovò qualche minuto dopo nudo a dare piacere al ragazzo che si sgretolava sotto i suoi baci e le sue dita anellate che sapientemente si muovevano dentro di lui: disegnavano cerchi, sforbiciavano e lo allargavano per prepararlo a ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco irrimediabilmente. Il freddo del metallo dei suoi anelli contro la sua carne bollente. Il corpo di Louis sembrava essere un tempio greco, forte e bianco come il marmo, da venerare e profanare allo stesso modo. E mentre si perdeva in quei pensieri e lasciava scorrere la sua lingua tra il membro dell'altro e la sua apertura, il suo nome abbandonò più volte le labbra sottili di Louis, che afferrò con forza i ricci in un pugno per riportare il suo viso alla sua stessa altezza e avvolgere la sua lingua in un bacio profondo, percependo anche il suo stesso sapore. Il maggiore ribaltò le posizioni e si sedette su di lui, mentre la sua mano piccola e la sua bocca avvolgevano la durezza di Harry per lubrificarla. Sottili gemiti riempirono la stanza quando Louis insisté sulla punta rossa pulsante di Harry e si calò su tutta la lunghezza facendola scontrare con il suo palato, accompagnato dai movimenti del bacino del riccio che lo facilitavano nella discesa verso il piacere. E Harry fu quasi sul punto di raggiungerlo quell'apice, ma Louis si alzò con le labbra bagnate e più gonfie del solito e si posizionò sul membro eretto calandosi su di esso e stuzzicando la sua piccola entrata.

«Voglio che tu ti perda anche dentro di me.»

Harry avrebbe voluto rispondergli che lo faceva già ogni giorno. Si perdeva tra i dettagli che Louis giudicava imperfezioni come quei tre nei sulla guancia sinistra, tra le sue parole affrettate quando raccontava qualcosa accaduto in clinica, persino tra i pensieri che gli oscuravano gli occhi a volte. Rimase in silenzio, però. Assaporò il momento in cui Louis fu suo in tutte le accezioni possibili. Sentì la carne calda e stretta calarsi intorno al suo membro percependo ogni increspatura e ogni nervatura, mentre mille brividi percorrevano il suo intero corpo e arrivavano fino al cuore a scuoterlo. Batteva erratico il suo cuore: ormai aveva preso il ritmo degli affondi dell'altro che Harry seguiva mantenendo ferme le mani sui suoi fianchi. Lasciava che i suoi occhi si beassero di quella visione paradisiaca, che le sue orecchie si riempissero di quei suoni acuti e quei gemiti che abbandonavano la bocca di Louis senza farvi più ritorno, che le sue mani stringessero forte il suo bacino ma che non lo impedissero. Era Louis a guidare sinuoso quella danza. Si alzava e si calava sulla sua erezione pulsante prima veloce, poi più lento come se seguisse uno schema tutto suo, uno schema sconosciuto a Harry, ma che sapeva rispondere a tutte le sue esigenze. Una mano era ferma sulla coscia del più piccolo per darsi più stabilità e l'altra percorreva la sua lunghezza amorevolmente per darsi piacere: Louis non distoglieva mai lo sguardo, lo fissava intensamente fino a fargli perdere la cognizione dello spazio e del tempo. Harry riconobbe di avere nel cuore un nuovo sentimento soltanto in quel momento. 

Quel sentimento era l'amore che provava per il ragazzo che ora si piegava a rubargli un bacio umido. 

Era l'amore che provava per la sua purezza, per la sua forza d'animo, per il suo coraggio, ma anche per le sue insicurezze perché Louis era da sempre stato luce e oscurità. Era l'amore che provava per quel sorriso furbo che indossava anche ora mentre affondava sul suo membro e gemeva oscenamente, per le rughette che gli ornavano gli occhi blu quando il viso si contraeva in qualche smorfia o quella frangia morbida che non riusciva mai a non sfiorare con le piccole dita. Era l'amore che Harry provava per i suoi colori. Tutti, nessuno escluso, persino quelli che viravano verso il nero.

«Lou, i-io ti -»

«Non lo dire, Harry.» Louis continuò a baciare ogni angolo del suo viso, mentre il suo indice andava a tracciare i contorni delle sue labbra e il suo corpo si muoveva ancora sinuoso sul suo. «Se ne vanno tutti dopo averlo detto.»

«Io non andrò via, lo sai.»

Altri baci, altri affondi, altri ansimi. Tanta voglia di lasciarsi andare e di pronunciare quelle parole che premevano sulle pareti del suo cuore in attesa di essere liberate come uccelli dalla gabbia.

«Louis...»

«Dimostramelo, ma non lo dire.»

Non ne uscì sconfitto. Glielo avrebbe dimostrato l'amore che provava per lui. Prese possesso delle sue labbra, schiudendole per permettere alle loro lingue di ricercarsi, di trovarsi e di sentirsi, così come facevano le loro mani sempre. Avvolse le braccia intorno al suo busto allacciandole sulla sua schiena e in un gesto repentino ribaltò le posizioni: Louis sorrise sulle sue labbra quando si ritrovò tra le lenzuola bianche del letto e con Harry a spingere dentro di lui con vigore. Una mano tra i capelli lisci e scompigliati del maggiore e l'altra a stimolare l'erezione che pulsava dolorosa tra loro.

«Harry.» soffiò più volte Louis per avvertirlo di essere vicino al suo culmine, quando il più piccolo si spinse con più vigore sul suo punto più sensibile.

«Vieni per me, Lou.» Lasciò che un gemito accompagnò quelle parole graffiate dalla voce roca. «Dimostramelo anche tu.»

Le parole quella notte non servirono a nulla. Era bastato l'amore, quello non detto e non confessato, a scuotere due anime complementari come le loro. Erano bastati i baci, i gemiti e le ultime stoccate di Harry a permettere loro di vivere quell'orgasmo a colori. Louis si riversò sul ventre del riccio, che non poté fare a meno di intingere la punta dell'indice nel seme bianco e caldo e portarla tra le labbra per poi liberare un gemito di apprezzamento e un «_così buono, Lou_». Harry si apprestò a imitarlo e a venire tra le sue natiche sode con ultimi movimenti scomposti fino ad accasciarsi sconvolti ma sorridenti sul materasso e a tenersi stretti l'uno all'altro.

Le parole servirono a Harry molto più tardi, quando pensò che Louis si fosse addormentato cullato dalla sua voce e dalle sue braccia forti. Osservava ormai da tempo la sua figura piccola riposare su di lui, sentiva la sua barba solleticare la pelle bianca del petto e il respiro caldo infrangersi su di essa provocandogli brividi costantemente. Fu facile per lui abbandonarsi alla confessione che non era riuscito a fargli poche ore prima, senza gli occhi impauriti dell'altro a guardarlo.

«_Ti amo, Louis_.» La voce uscì come un sussurro e il suo cuore saltò un battito. «_L'ho detto, finalmente sono riuscito a dirtelo. Avrei voluto farlo a Capodanno dopo averti dipinto la schiena, dopo aver fatto l'amore per la prima volta ma...» _scosse la testa ridacchiando «_...avresti dato di matto, Lou. Daresti di matto anche in questo momento se soltanto fossi sveglio. Non mi importa, però. Dovevo farlo, dovevo dirlo. Anche se mi hai interrotto prima, so che lo sai e sono certo che mi ami anche tu...te lo leggo negli occhi. Devi soltanto trovare un modo tutto tuo per dirmelo, amore mio.»_

Si sporse a lasciargli un bacio tra i capelli e poi si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, accarezzando la schiena liscia di Louis con la punta delle dita delicatamente. Il cuore batteva forte e un sorriso gli curvava le labbra, dandogli speranza per il futuro. Lo strinse più forte a sé perché doveva smentire Louis: non tutti andavano via dopo aver detto _ti amo_.

Qualcuno, però, andava via dopo averlo ascoltato.

Louis lasciò l'appartamento prima dello squillo della sveglia, non permettendo a Harry di salutarlo, con la mente a rimuginare e il cuore immobilizzato dalla paura. Più tardi si sarebbe giustificato con il riccio con un semplice «non volevo svegliarti, dormivi così bene» fingendo di non aver mai ascoltato quella confessione notturna.

  
*

  
_«L'importante è che torniamo, no?»_

La voce di Louis risuonò ancora nella testa di Harry la sera seguente quando, dopo una pesante giornata di studio e di silenzio assordante tra i due, tornò a cercare le loro tracce e il suo profumo tra le lenzuola. Non le aveva ancora cambiate, non aveva trovato la forza di farlo. Ora, mentre stringeva la stoffa bianca tra le dita e spingeva il viso sul cuscino dell'altro inspirandone il profumo pungente, aveva la risposta a quella domanda.

«No, Louis. L'importante è non andare mai via. L'importante è rimanere.»


	12. Capitolo Dodici

_Louis guardava la legna ardere nel camino lentamente. Rannicchiato sulla poltrona di pelle marrone con una coperta a scaldarlo, percepiva il crepitio dei piccoli ciocchi che bruciavano: era immerso in un silenzio surreale e quasi lo spaventava ascoltare i suoi stessi pensieri. Casa sua non era mai apparsa così vuota e silenziosa: non c'erano le voci sottili di Daisy e Phoebe, neanche le urla di Lottie e Fiz per chi avrebbe dovuto usare per prima la piastra per capelli, né i borbottii di sua nonna o la risata limpida di sua madre. Era strano ritrovarsi nell'ampio soggiorno senza che qualcuno volesse guardare la televisione, giocare alla playstation o spodestarlo da quella che era sempre stata la poltrona di suo nonno._

_Troppo strano._

_Poi, ricordò che le ragazze fossero da John e che sua nonna fosse ad un incontro di bridge con le altre nonnine di Doncaster. Era solo quel giorno. E non aveva mai capito quanto fosse triste e brutto trovarsi da solo con la testa affollata di dubbi e pensieri fino a quel momento. Forse perché non si era mai ritrovato in quella condizione. Dopotutto, aveva compiuto diciotto anni da poco e si riteneva un ragazzo piuttosto spensierato._ _Stava per addormentarsi cullato dal calore del camino quando una voce femminile lo risvegliò dal torpore. _

_Un «ehi, Lou Lou» precedette una serie di passi affrettati e il tonfo del portone che si chiudeva._

_Louis sorrise a quel nomignolo, anche se il suo orgoglio maschile avrebbe dovuto ribellarsi. Mantenne il suo sorriso fino a quando la figura femminile alla quale apparteneva quella voce morbida apparve davanti a sé accucciandosi ai piedi della poltrona e guardandolo in viso. Fu come guardarsi allo specchio: occhi azzurri stanchi ma riscaldati dal fuoco del camino, un sorriso sghembo che assottigliava le labbra carnose e capelli castani scompigliati racchiusi in una coda. Non sarebbe mai cambiata sua madre. Sarebbe rimasta così per sempre, perfetta nella sua imperfezione. Louis poteva soltanto immaginare quante volte la donna aveva passato le mani tra le ciocche ondulate nel tragitto ospedale-casa. Era un tic che lei aveva, così come Louis aggiustava sempre la frangia morbida che gli cadeva sulla fronte con la mano destra._

_«Mi fai un po' di spazio su questa vecchia poltrona?»_

_Louis sbuffò a quella richiesta, perché su quella poltrona due persone non ci sarebbero mai state: questo voleva dire soltanto una cosa. Louis sarebbe andato a finire sulle gambe di sua madre, proprio come quando era piccolo. Il problema era che Louis non era più così piccolo: certo, non svettava in altezza come il resto dei suoi compagni, ma era fiero del suo metro e settantadue e delle gambe muscolose dovute al calcio._

_Inoltre, Johannah gli sembrava più debole del solito ultimamente: Louis lo aveva sempre detto che lavorava troppo._

_Per questo, aveva trovato un piccolo lavoretto in un bar come cameriere: le sue mance andavano a finire tutte nel barattolo dei risparmi e sua madre poteva permettersi di fare qualche turno in meno in ospedale. Non si lamentò oltre, però. Dopotutto, era bello starle così vicino. Rannicchiato contro il suo petto, sentiva il cuore di Johannah battere forte e unirsi al suo, percepiva il suo profumo – sempre presente, anche dopo un lungo turno in ospedale - e la morbidezza delle sue mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena. Si sentiva a casa soltanto circondato dalle sue braccia. E ora casa sua non sembrava più così vuota._

_«Che mi racconti, Lou?»_

_«Niente di che, mà.»_

_«Un adolescente ha sempre qualcosa da raccontare.»_

_«Ma non a sua madre, o sbaglio?»_

_Alzò il viso per godersi l'espressione fintamente offesa di sua madre, fintamente perché tra lui e Jay non c'erano mai stati segreti. Non esagerava nel dire che sua madre fosse la sua migliore amica: era un rapporto speciale quello che avevano loro due, loro due soltanto._

_«Quindi ora sei diventato il tipico adolescente che si chiude nel suo silenzio per ascoltare musica triste e non dice più nulla a sua mamma?» accompagnò quelle parole con un pizzicotto al fianco._

_«Non sarò mai così, neanche tra un milione di anni e lo sai.» Rese chiaro alla donna, prima di baciarle la guancia e farle tornare un sorriso sulle labbra. «C'è qualcosa, in realtà.»_

_«Sputa il rospo.»_

_«Mi chiedevo...» esitò un attimo prima di trovare il coraggio di parlare. «C-come fai a capire di amare qualcuno? Come ti accorgi di aver superato quella linea che c'è tra l'infatuazione e l'amore?»_

_Vide l'espressione di sua madre farsi sorpresa e subito si sentì più piccolo di quello che era: era soltanto un ragazzo e non sapeva neanche cosa fosse l'amore, escluso quello per la sua famiglia. _

_«Tesoro» cominciò Jay, sorridendo amorevolmente per quella domanda «avviene e basta.»_

_«Sì, ma come? Come fai a capirlo?»_

_«Non c'è un manuale, non ci sono regole. È diverso per ognuno di noi...a volte può essere semplicemente una frase, un gesto, uno sguardo. Puoi capirlo subito oppure impiegarci settimane, mesi e anni. Senti il cuore scoppiare all'improvviso, le ginocchia tremare e le mani sudare. È il bello dell'amore. Arriva quando meno te lo aspetti.»_

_«Su questo puoi scommetterci.» ribatté Louis pensieroso._

_«A cosa o a chi ti riferisci?»_

_«Adam» sospirò, sentendo ancora quel peso sul petto. «Ieri sera siamo usciti e prima di riportarmi a casa mi ha detto di amarmi.»_

_«Wow!»_

_«Già, wow.» Confermò ancora incredulo, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli di Jay. «Non mi chiedi cosa gli ho detto?»_

_«Stavo per farlo, cosa gli hai detto?» ripeté lei cauta, percependo qualcosa di strano nel suo tono o nella sua mancanza di entusiasmo._

_«Gli ho detto "anche io", mamma.»_

_Abbassò lo sguardo, sperando che Jay non capisse tutto come era solita fare. Nulla da fare, non poteva scamparla con lei. Dopotutto, era sua madre, la persona che lo conosceva meglio al mondo._

_«Louis.» lo richiamò lei, prima di sollevargli il mento con due dita delicatamente. «Ne sei innamorato per davvero?»_

_«Sì?» chiese a sua volta incerto. «Non lo so, Adam è il mio primo ragazzo, è stato il primo in tutto, lo sai. È divertente, stiamo bene insieme e c'è sempre per me. Ho risposto "anche io" perché era giusto così, no?»_

_«No, Lou. Era giusto anche non sentirsi ancora pronti per un passo del genere.»_

_«Ma non è un male non essere sulla stessa pagina? Vuol dire che non vogliamo le stesse cose.»_

_«Sei ancora così giovane, tesoro mio. Hai tutto il tempo per capire cosa vuoi e se volerlo con Adam.» La mano morbida di Jay andò a posarsi sulla sua guancia per accarezzarla e Louis approfittò di quel conforto inclinando la testa e andandole incontro. «Non dovresti mettere fretta ai tuoi sentimenti. L'amore non va forzato, arriva da solo insieme alla persona che ti fa tremare il cuore.»_

_«Quindi Adam non è la persona giusta?»_

_«Non l'ho mai detto, Lou. Ma tu ti sei sentito giusto nel dirgli che lo amavi pur non provando questo sentimento per lui?»_

_«No. Mi sono sentito strano, mamma. E ho ancora un terribile peso sul petto...lo sai che odio dire le bugie.» Fu sincero stavolta, terribilmente sincero. «Forse, è soltanto questione di tempo. Voglio dire, prima o poi imparerò ad amarlo così come lui dice di amare me.»_

_Vide lo sguardo di Jay ammorbidirsi e sciogliersi nel suo: si sentì subito meglio, si sentì compreso, capito. Si sentì lui stesso meno sbagliato. Perché forse non avrebbe dovuto rispondere a quella confessione in quel modo, forse avrebbe dovuto prendere un po' di tempo per capire la natura dei suoi sentimenti. Louis, però, era impulsivo per natura. Il fatto che poi passasse la maggior parte del tempo a rimuginare e a rimpiangere quelle decisioni improvvise era tutta un'altra storia._

_«Non metterti fretta Lou, okay? Ricordalo sempre. Soltanto quando l'amore arriverà per davvero, capirai che non c'è nulla di male a lasciarsi andare, lasciarsi amare e ad amare a propria volta. Soltanto in quel momento ti sentirai giusto.»_

_Imitò il sorriso di sua madre e si accoccolò ancora sul suo petto, sentendo le sue membra riscaldarsi e non grazie al calore del camino, ma grazie all'amore che provava nei suoi confronti, grazie alle sue parole e alle sue braccia che lo stringevano._

Una folata di vento gelido lo fece tremare riportandolo alla realtà e strappandolo al suo ricordo. Non c'era nessuna poltrona, nessun camino e non c'era sua madre sul tetto della clinica quel pomeriggio. Era il secondo giorno di febbraio. Sospirò, lasciandosi cadere sulla ghiaia della copertura e abbandonando la schiena al muretto. Era così stanco Louis. Stanco perché era sveglio da più di ventiquattro ore. Stanco per il viaggio di ritorno che aveva dovuto affrontare. Stanco per le emozioni contrastanti che il suo cuore aveva vissuto nei due giorni precedenti.

Harry gli aveva sussurrato di amarlo. Tra le lenzuola dove poco prima si era donato. Tra i loro odori impressi sulla stoffa bianca. Lui lo aveva cullato dicendogli di amarlo. E Louis era ritornato a sei anni prima. Quando era soltanto un ragazzino di appena diciotto anni che ancora non aveva capito completamente quanto la vita potesse essere crudele con lui. Ricordava il fuoco scoppiettare nel camino, il profumo di sua madre e la serenità che lei sola sapeva infondere nel suo corpo. Quella volta era stato così facile abbandonarsi a quelle due parole, a quell'«anche io» sussurrato sulle labbra di Adam con un filo di voce. Facile, ma sbagliato. I tempi erano sbagliati, perché quella sera lui non amava ancora Adam. Louis aveva capito di amarlo mesi dopo, quando era crollato tra le sue braccia dopo aver saputo della malattia di sua madre: lì, si era sentito così al sicuro che le parole erano uscite dalle sue labbra sottili in modo naturale. Senza alcuna forzatura. Dal cuore.

Harry era tutta un'altra storia. Con lui, la sera precedente, era stato difficile persino ascoltare quelle parole, persino respirare e fingere di dormire beatamente. Aveva sentito il battito del suo cuore accelerare, i palmi delle mani sudare e ogni suo muscolo immobilizzarsi all'istante: era di questo che parlava sua madre quel pomeriggio? Era questo l'amore? Perché allora Louis lo provava da tempo, da molto tempo. Forse, ancora prima che Harry lo avesse capito. Poteva affermare di essersi sentito così fin dal loro primo incontro, dal risveglio di Harry, da quell'«_ops» _e da quel_ «ciao» _che si erano scambiati in quel giorno di fine settembre. Era impossibile, però.

Come aveva fatto Louis a non accorgersene prima?

Eppure, era già stato innamorato una volta. In maniera totalmente diversa, ma lo era stato. Louis aveva imparato ad amare Adam mese dopo mese, difficoltà dopo difficoltà. Aveva avuto bisogno del suo amore anche quando l'amore più grande della sua vita era venuto a mancare. Tuttavia, la confessione di Harry lo aveva del tutto spiazzato. Gli aveva chiesto di non dirlo, giusto qualche ora prima, mentre il riccio si occupava di lui tra le lenzuola bianche: Adam glielo aveva detto e poi erano cominciati i problemi, poi era andato via. Si chiese più volte se anche Harry sarebbe andato via.

«Io non andrò via, lo sai» era quello che il più giovane gli aveva detto tra un bacio e un altro affondo.

Louis non sapeva se Harry avesse detto la verità. Era convinto che nessuno avesse la verità in tasca in quelle situazioni. Capì, però, di non volere che Harry andasse via. E come uno sciocco era stato lui ad andare via per primo. Era scappato prima della sveglia, prima che il riccio potesse accorgersene. Come un vigliacco. Lo aveva fatto soltanto per preservare se stesso. Non poteva permettersi di essere senza difese davanti a Harry. Quest'ultimo lo avrebbe distrutto: nella sua mano grande e piena di anelli ormai stringeva il cuore di Louis e ne decideva il battito. Harry sarebbe stato la sua fine. Tuttavia, mai un'altra fine sarebbe stata più dolce di quella. Era difficile per lui denudarsi continuamente con l'altro, capace di leggergli l'anima soltanto con uno sguardo. Era difficile persino ammetterlo a se stesso: desiderava da sempre l'amore, quello più puro, e ora che lo aveva non aveva saputo riconoscerlo né in se stesso, né nell'altro. Era la paura a spaventarlo. La paura di soffrire, di essere lasciato indietro, di non essere abbastanza, di perdere la sua lucidità e abbandonarsi ai sentimenti, a quell'amore così totalizzante da aver invaso la sua vita in modo così naturale da non farglielo neanche notare.

E se, dopo aver detto quelle sue parole, fosse andato tutto male? Cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo _ti amo _se lui e Harry si fossero persi?

Sarebbe rimasto sempre lì, pensò. L'amore sarebbe rimasto come ricordo, come speranza, come ammonimento. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a cancellarlo dalla sua vita perché non poteva cancellare qualcosa che era diventato indelebile nel suo cuore: non aveva bisogno di concentrarsi per sentire la sua risata limpida nell'orecchio, il suo tocco sul proprio corpo o la morbidezza delle sue labbra sulle proprie. Harry sarebbe stato sempre dentro di lui perché aveva fatto qualcosa in più, oltre che amarlo: gli aveva fatto vedere ancora una volta quanto la sua vita potesse essere bella se vissuta a colori. Allora, con quei presupposti andava bene lasciarsi andare. Lasciarsi amare e amare a propria volta.

Lo ammise a se stesso, mentre guardava il cielo grigio di Manchester sperando di intravedere sua madre sorridere tra una nuvola e l'altra. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo per ammetterlo con Harry. Tuttavia, con quella nuova consapevolezza disse a se stesso che ci sarebbe riuscito prima o poi. A modo suo.

*

Non era insensato affermare che per Louis il lavoro alla Saint James fosse diventato una delle poche costanti negli ultimi anni, escludendo quel che rimaneva della sua famiglia e gli amici di sempre. Era bello rendersi utile per i suoi pazienti, era bello ritrovarsi in quelle quattro mura familiari ogni giorno, era bello poter dire di svolgere il suo lavoro in un ambiente così prestigioso. Aveva raggiunto quella meta lavorando sodo e con le sue forze: ore e ore passate a studiare per la prova scritta, ansie su ansie per la prova orale e le mani che tremavano per quella pratica. Eppure, Louis alla fine ce l'aveva fatta. Con la tremarella e la fronte madida di sudore, ma ci era riuscito. Ora sentiva che qualcosa stava per cambiare: Nick era stato licenziato due settimane prima. Il motivo? I fondi erano quel che erano e le entrate non erano più come quelle di una volta: arrivata ad un certo punto, anche la Saint James aveva dovuto ridimensionarsi e lo aveva fatto partendo dai suoi dipendenti. Louis temeva di essere il prossimo sulla lista nera: andava a lavoro con la paura costante che il signor Corden lo chiamasse nel suo ufficio e che gli comunicasse la cattiva nuova. Era inutile sottolineare quanto quella paura avesse influito sulle sue capacità a lavoro e sul suo umore fuori dalla clinica. Era entrato decisamente in paranoia e lo aveva capito quando qualche giorno prima aveva sognato il dottor Winston nelle vesti di un mostro mitologico con grandi fauci e artigli che lo rincorreva: si era risvegliato sul far dell'alba tutto sudato e con il battito accelerato. Lottie era entrata preoccupata in camera sua perché lo aveva sentito mugugnare qualcosa, ma lui aveva minimizzato: un brutto sogno, aveva detto. Perché di dire la verità, di mettere a nudo le sue paure e di affrontare la realtà insieme non se ne parlava proprio. A Louis serviva quel lavoro e anche che la sua famiglia continuasse a vivere serena: gli assegni di John non erano poi molto consistenti, la pensione della sua Nana bastava soltanto a coprire le spese della casa e parte del suo stipendio andava a finire nel fondo per l'università delle gemelle e di Fiz. Se avesse perso quel lavoro così remunerativo avrebbe causato non poche preoccupazioni in quelle ragazze che avrebbero dovuto vivere la loro adolescenza in modo spensierato: _posso farcela_, ripeteva a se stesso ogni notte. La questione, però, non dipendeva interamente da lui: non sarebbero servite a nulla la forza di volontà e la sua bravura se ai piani alti avessero deciso di tagliare il personale.

Confessava le sue paure a Harry, però.

Lontano dall'udito infallibile di Lottie, una sera lo aveva chiamato piangendo in preda ad un attacco di panico.

«Se perdo il lavoro perdo tutto, Harry.» aveva esordito prima di singhiozzare sommessamente.

In parte, quel pianto era stato mitigato dalle rassicurazioni del riccio che dolcemente lo aveva confortato trascorrendo al telefono ore e ore con lui.

«Non è vero, Lou. Non perderai la tua famiglia, Liam o me. Io ci sarò sempre per te.»

Ed era vero, perché Harry dopo quella volta era diventato più presente del solito: lo rassicurava fino a tarda notte facendolo addormentare con la sua voce roca nelle orecchie e poi lo svegliava al mattino dandogli la carica per affrontare la giornata.

«Non saprei cosa fare se non ci fossi tu, H» glielo aveva detto prima di prendere il tram una mattina, mentre Harry gli raccontava i suoi piani per la giornata.

«Riusciresti a fare tutto comunque, Lou. Sei straordinario anche senza di me: io ti do soltanto una spintarella.» aveva ribattuto con la voce ancora sporca dal sonno il riccio che si rotolava ancora tra le lenzuola calde del suo letto a trecento chilometri da lui.

Aveva sorriso a quella sua affermazione perché nessuno aveva creduto tanto in lui: Adam lo aveva sminuito tanto da fargli credere di non essere mai abbastanza in qualsiasi situazione, di non essere abbastanza senza di lui. Harry, invece, gli aveva ricordato la sua forza, quella fiamma che lo teneva vivo nonostante le asperità della vita. Ed era vero che con Harry aveva quattro gambe, quattro braccia e due cuori: si sentiva più forte, si sentiva più sicuro e forse anche all'altezza di fronteggiare quella situazione incerta sul lavoro. Aveva cominciato a mettere da parte la paura e a dare il meglio di sé altrimenti non l'avrebbe mai perdonato a se stesso. C'era soltanto una nota stonata in tutto quello – ovviamente, oltre all'imminente e probabile licenziamento – ed era una certa questione che tanto era cara a Harry quanto innervosiva Louis. Era saltata fuori una sera, mentre passeggiavano mano nella mano per Exchange Square e si perdevano a guardare la ruota panoramica girare.

_«Forse mio padre ha trovato una soluzione per il tuo lavoro, Lou.» disse Harry, portando la sua mano alle labbra e baciandone ogni nocca. «Non dovrai più preoccuparti del fondo per il college delle ragazze, né della casa, né di altro.»_

_Louis lo guardò con uno strano cipiglio perché non sapeva proprio Charles Styles cosa c'entrasse con il suo lavoro._

_«Che intendi?»_

_«Intendo che ci sono dei posti liberi da infermiere a Londra con una paga ottima e mio padre potrebbe farti assumere in un battito di ciglia perché ha delle conoscenze e -»_

_«No.»_

_«Come no?» I suoi grandi occhi verdi si incupirono davanti a quel diniego e a Louis quasi sembrò un bambino che veniva privato del suo gioco preferito._

_«No, non sarò un burattino nelle mani di tuo padre, non mi farò raccomandare da lui e Londra è davvero troppo lontana da Doncaster.»_

_Il riccio annuì abbassando il capo e la presa sulla mano di Louis divenne più debole: sembrava averlo deluso con quella sua spiegazione, ma fu abbastanza affinché non ne parlassero più per il resto della serata._

Louis non riusciva proprio a sopportare che qualcuno controllasse la sua vita e soprattutto che quel qualcuno fosse collegato a Harry. Perché era stato proprio lui a dargli ancora una volta la libertà di vivere, di essere se stesso, lo stesso Louis che era stato sepolto per anni sotto tonnellate di dolore. Ora semplicemente non poteva accettare che il padre del fautore della sua libertà se ne appropriasse. Lo aveva ribadito anche pochi minuti prima, quando Harry aveva nominato ancora uno di quegli ospedali ricordandogli l'occasione che stava perdendo durante la loro chiamata quotidiana.

«Cambiamo argomento, per favore.» Lo pregò, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano: guardava assente sullo schermo della tv immagini su immagini, ma non riusciva a sentire neanche una parola. «Per esempio, che fai ora?»

«_Sono da mio padre._» sbuffò Harry e Louis già poteva vederlo con le mani intrecciate nei riccioli castani e le labbra rosse arricciate in un broncio da bambino.

«Sei nel _suo _ufficio?»

_«Lou.»_

«Non è una domanda difficile. Allora sei lì o no?» Il piede, appoggiato sul tavolino in vetro, cominciò a muoversi in modo nervoso dal momento che la risposta tardava ad arrivare.

_«Sì.»_

Louis sospirò. No, dopo due mesi ancora non se ne era fatto una ragione. Un James quasi della sua età, un Harry quasi diciottenne e il loro segreto bussavano alla sua mente ogni qualvolta il più piccolo si trovava allo studio. Non lo avrebbe mai capito. Non riusciva a capire come un ventiduenne fosse riuscito a invaghirsi di un adolescente, un ragazzino ai suoi occhi. Di cosa parlavano allora? L'arte e l'architettura erano stati così potenti da creare i presupposti per una relazione amorosa? Come aveva baciato Harry per la prima volta? E come lo aveva toccato quando aveva fatto l'amore con lui? Immaginava Harry e il suo corpo più acerbo, le rotondità più accentuate dei fianchi, la pelle più morbida. Si violentava con quell'immagine e poi la allontanava dal momento che non avrebbe mai potuto appartenergli. Doveva accettarlo e superarlo. James era stato e continuava a essere importante.

Per lo meno, ora Louis sospirava soltanto.

Nei mesi passati soltanto quel pensiero lo faceva inalberare: le mani tremavano e le sue parole diventavano più pungenti che mai. Il fatto era che avrebbe voluto proteggere Harry per sempre e da sempre. Anche quando era soltanto un adolescente tutto ricci e fossette che scopriva piano a piano se stesso con l'aiuto di James. Invidiava quest'ultimo perché non solo lo aveva visto crescere in passato, ma perché aveva a che fare con il suo Harry quasi ogni giorno, poteva vederlo sorridere, poteva vederlo sbuffare sui libri e persino assorto a pensare a chissà cosa nel presente. La verità era che Harry gli mancava così tanto da invidiare persino l'aria che condivideva con James.

«Se solo...» interruppe quel silenzio, ma per dire cosa? Non lo sapeva neanche lui.

_«Se solo potessi volare verrei subito da te, Louis, lo sai.»_

«Lo so, Harry. Lo so.»

_«Sai anche che se solo me lo chiedessi lascerei tutto qui e verrei da te.»_

«Io...» Per un attimo Louis fu tentato di accettare la sua proposta: averlo accanto era un desiderio talmente grande da sovrastare qualunque buon senso, da mettere da parte i suoi impegni e anche quelli dell'altro. «...no, non è giusto.»

_«Se tu lavorassi a Londra sarebbe tutto più facile.» _Fece uscire Harry in un sospiro, alludendo a quello che avrebbero potuto avere se soltanto Louis avesse considerato gli aiuti di Charles.

«Se tu studiassi a Manchester sarebbe tutto più facile.» ribatté l'altro con un tono decisamente più duro: era impossibile non infastidirsi quando affrontavano quella questione. «È quello che è, H. Hai gli ultimi esami da preparare e poi hai il tirocinio da tuo padre e a me tocca lavorare in clinica fino a quando me lo permettono.»

«_Posso prepararli da te!_» propose l'altro con una ritrovata speranza.

Le labbra di Louis si curvarono maliziose perché «lo sai che quando sei qui passiamo tutto il tempo a letto o da Liam o a casa di tua madre.»

«_Studierò davvero questa volta e non mi farò distrarre dal tuo fondoschiena, lo giuro_.»

A quel punto per Louis fu impossibile trattenere una risata: Harry aveva sviluppato una vera e propria passione per il suo fondoschiena. Amava accarezzarlo, sentirne le curve pericolose sotto i polpastrelli e violarne la carne. Per non parlare dei baci e dei morsi: Harry venerava quella piccola parte di Louis come se fosse uno dei suoi amati tempi greci.

«Sei poco credibile.»

Harry rilasciò un verso disumano che alludeva – non troppo sottilmente - alla sua frustrazione e Louis un po' gongolò perché, nonostante la distanza, quella passione che li consumava non andava mai via.

«_Lo sono, è vero_.» concluse il riccio. «_Dobbiamo soltanto resistere fino a luglio, Lou Lou. Dopo la mia laurea qualcosa cambierà e non dovremo più accontentarci di qualche giorno passato insieme. Saremo finalmente insieme, sarai mio e io sarò tuo...saremo nostri.»_

C'era qualcosa di estremamente bello nelle sue parole, qualcosa che liberava il cuore di Louis da ogni dubbio e paura. C'era quella promessa che li teneva vivi: sarebbero stati insieme finalmente senza il tempo a rincorrerli e a scandire i loro baci e i loro affondi. _Oltre il tempo e la distanza_. La loro promessa. Harry aveva ragione. Dovevano resistere fino a luglio. Le cose sarebbero cambiate: il più giovane si sarebbe laureato e avrebbero deciso insieme cosa fare. Il problema più grande, però, era che si trovavano ancora all'inizio di aprile.

*

Harry non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, nonostante il progetto di quegli alloggi per case popolari non aveva fatto altro che creargli problemi da un paio di ore.

Forse, era perché riusciva a sentire ancora la risata di Louis nelle sue orecchie o immaginare quelle labbra sottili arricciate in un broncio da bambino all'ennesima richiesta di pensare alle sue proposte. Ammetteva di essere leggermente egoista in quella questione, ma quel trasferimento a Londra in una clinica di tutto rispetto e che gli avrebbe dato un lavoro più certo di quello alla Saint James non gli sembrava poi una idea così cattiva. Ed era vero che Harry non avrebbe mai potuto capire il peso che Louis sentiva gravare sulle sue giovani spalle perché quel peso lo avevano sempre portato Anne e Charles nella sua famiglia: non era cresciuto come un bambino viziato, semplicemente non aveva mai abbandonato quella ingenuità e quella spensieratezza che aveva sempre caratterizzato la sua esistenza. Non aveva mai dovuto pensare alle bollette, né alle rate della sua università, né alla malattia di un suo parente.

Harry, a volte, si sentiva così piccolo davanti a Louis: quest'ultimo era ai suoi grandi occhioni verdi l'uomo che avrebbe voluto diventare in un futuro non troppo lontano. Forte, nonostante le sue tante crepe e fragilità. Buono, nonostante la vita con lui non lo fosse stato. Maturo, nonostante avesse dovuto crescere così in fretta. Amava quel lato di Louis, ma allo stesso tempo odiava anche la sua testardaggine.

Quel trasferimento a Londra avrebbe davvero potuto migliorare la sua vita e quella delle sue sorelle: eppure, il suo era sempre un no categorico perché non avrebbe mai lasciato la sua famiglia indietro. E Harry questo poteva capirlo. Per amore. Per amore soltanto.

Sorrideva ancora, anche quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e si affacciò lentamente dietro il pannello scuro. Il proprietario dell'ufficio avanzò lentamente ricambiando quel sorriso e si sedette su un angolo della scrivania in vetro non perdendo d'occhio neanche per un secondo il suo viso.

«Ehi _Bambi_, sei ancora qua!» esordì, giocherellando con il portapenne vicino a sé.

«Ormai ho ventidue anni, Jamie!»

«Lo so, ma per me sarai sempre_ Bambi_ e poi continuare a pensarlo mi fa sentire meno vecchio!»

Harry ridacchiò perché era impossibile classificare James soltanto con quell'aggettivo, _vecchio_. James era affascinante, un gentiluomo, divertente: le prime rughette che cominciavano a contornargli gli occhi azzurri o i solchi naso labiali che si accentuavano quando sorrideva passavano in secondo piano in un attimo. James era stato il suo tutto per troppo tempo affinché potesse soltanto definirlo vecchio.

«Non sono _Bambi_!» Harry accompagnò quelle parole con una linguaccia e una pallina di carta accartocciata che colpì la fronte distesa dell'altro.

«Occhi grandi e verdi, equilibrio precario e rimarresti a guardare per ore una farfalla se solo ora si posasse qui davanti...» ribatté con aria saccente e con un dito sollevato verso di lui. «...le caratteristiche di Bambi ci sono tutte!»

Si guardarono divertiti e scossero la testa entrambi: Harry soprattutto. Non poteva essere _Bambi_, perché lui era e sarebbe stato sempre la _Bella Addormentata_ a detta di Louis: il suo risveglio non era avvenuto con il bacio del grande amore, ma con un cambio di flebo fatto dal suo grande amore. Era la stessa cosa, no? Una fiaba moderna e perfettamente calata nella realtà quotidiana, diceva a se stesso.

«Allora, sei ancora qui a disperarti con questi alloggi?» chiese James, sporgendosi verso lo schermo del computer.

«Più o meno. Non capisco perché mio padre mi faccia fare queste cose.»

«Perché ci siamo passati tutti e...» James guardò con aria concentrata la schermata e quelle linee colorate che rappresentavano muri, porte e arredi. «...e a quanto pare tu te la sei cavata meglio di tutti fino a questo momento. Non è una novità ma complimenti, Harold, ora puoi chiudere tutto e uscire da qua.»

Harry si alzò dalla sua postazione e chiuse il computer lentamente: non aveva poi così tanta fretta di andare a rinchiudersi nel suo appartamento e di dover cucinare per tre – perché Niall si era autoinvitato da loro - quel lunedì sera.

«Wow, quanto entusiasmo!» A quanto pareva gli occhi di James quel giorno non volevano proprio saperne di abbandonarlo. «Ti ho appena detto che quello che hai fatto è un buon lavoro e che puoi tornare a casa sua e tu sembri uno zombie.»

«Beh, tornare a casa e cucinare per tre non è proprio il massimo.» gli fece notare Harry con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Andiamo, so che non è soltanto per questo. Sono giorni che non sei al massimo.» Harry si immobilizzò a quelle parole sorprendendosi per come James sapesse ancora riconoscere ogni suo comportamento. «È per Louis?»

«Non è proprio un grande periodo.» Si lasciò scappare per poi aggiustare il tiro perché «insomma, le cose tra di noi vanno alla grande ma la distanza si fa sentire ogni giorno di più...».

«Ti manca tanto, vero?» James lo guardava con il capo un po' inclinato, con quell'aria comprensiva, la stessa che aveva utilizzato in passato quando il più giovane gli confessava le sue paure sul loro rapporto.

Harry all'improvviso venne riportato a quattro anni prima. Si sentì un diciottenne sbagliato, con tanti dubbi e tanta confusione nella sua testa, con un corpo da odiare per quello che rappresentava per se stesso e che ancora non riusciva ad accettare. Le sue mani strette in quelle grandi di James e gli occhi azzurri dell'altro comprensivi a guardarlo - lì riusciva a leggere che non c'era nulla di sbagliato ad amare un altro uomo perché l'amore sarebbe sempre stato amore - e le sue labbra che baciavano le proprie tremanti.

«Jamie.» si lamentò, interrompendo quel ricordo: si ritrovò di nuovo in ufficio, lui dietro la scrivania di vetro e James seduto ancora su di essa che lo guardava con un sorriso bonario.

Nessun bacio, nessun cuore a battere forte e nessun dubbio.

«Non è strano parlarne.» Si giustificò alzando i palmi delle mani grandi verso di lui. «Ormai tra me e te l'imbarazzo non dovrebbe neanche esserci!»

E Harry inclinò di qualche grado la testa per dargli ragione. Ne avevano passate così tante insieme: dai primi sguardi segretamente scambiati – più eloquenti di mille parole – ai tanti dubbi e ancora al tempo consumato a fare l'amore in quell'ufficio. Tra loro non c'era più imbarazzo da un pezzo. Anzi, forse non c'era mai stato.

«Che vuoi che ti dica, Jamie.» sospirò esasperato il riccio lasciandosi cadere comodamente sulla poltrona girevole in pelle nera. «È da egoisti volerlo qui a Londra? Tornare a casa dall'università e trovarlo a gironzolare per casa con quei maledetti pantaloni della tuta abbassati sui fianchi? Oppure volermi svegliare presto la mattina e ricoprirlo di baci per poi preparargli il pranzo da portare a lavoro?»

«Non è da egoisti, Harold.» Quel nomignolo suonava sempre così dolce quando si liberava dalle sue labbra. «Ma devi tener conto anche di ciò che vuole Louis...te l'ho detto tante volte anche anni fa. L'amore dovrebbe aggiungere, non togliere. E se continuerai a imporgli la tua idea di trasferirsi qui lo priverai persino della possibilità di scegliere.»

«Lo so. Non voglio imporgli la mia idea, ma Louis è così testardo: non vuole neanche ascoltarmi. Insomma, qui avrebbe un lavoro ben pagato, potrebbe tornare a respirare dopo l'incertezza che vive da mesi alla Saint James e ci sarei io a prendermi cura di lui.» Scosse la testa pensando a quello che avrebbero potuto avere e che, invece, sarebbe destinato a rimanere soltanto un sogno. «Sembra non capirlo e, a volte, mi sembra di non essere mai abbastanza per lui. La sua famiglia e le responsabilità che essa comporta verranno sempre prima di me, di noi e di se stesso.»

«Harry, tu e Louis avete alle spalle delle storie completamente diverse...Forse, non riesci a capire le sue scelte perché ancora non affronti le situazioni che, invece, lui ha già affrontato...un lavoro, una famiglia da aiutare e delle responsabilità da adulto. Puoi anche non capirlo, ma devi fargli sentire il tuo supporto, soprattutto in questo momento così difficile.»

Harry si ritrovò ad ammettere che James avesse ragione: non c'era nulla di sbagliato in tutto ciò che aveva detto. Soltanto che «è così difficile fargli sentire vicina la mia presenza a tanti chilometri di distanza...a volte, vorrei soltanto abbracciarlo e farlo scomparire tra le mie braccia per proteggerlo da tutto il resto, ma c'è il tirocinio, c'è il suo lavoro, c'è l'università e la sua famiglia» disse.

Il più giovane sospirò sconsolato. In misura minore rispetto a prima, però. Perché parlarne con qualcuno non coinvolto direttamente lo aveva aiutato in qualche modo. Avere una terza visione che non andava ad appoggiare né la propria né quella di Louis lo aiutava a vedere il quadro da una prospettiva più ampia. Il silenzio che seguì la sua affermazione lo aiutò a schiarirsi le idee: non avrebbe più insistito. Se l'idea di trasferirsi a Londra fosse stata davvero quella vincente, allora Louis se ne sarebbe accorto prima o poi. Harry sperò soltanto che non lo avrebbe capito troppo tardi.

«Non ricordavo che una relazione a distanza potesse essere così difficile.»

«Stai facendo il confronto con quella che abbiamo avuto io e te?» chiese Harry con un sorriso.

«Beh, sì anche.» rispose un po' impacciato l'altro per poi continuare «non ricordo questi drammi: praticamente eri sempre qui a Londra durante le vacanze e nei fine settimana con la scusa di tuo padre».

Londra in quel periodo era stata la sua possibilità di essere felice: non appena varcava i confini di quella città, Harry si sentiva libero di essere se stesso, di amare un altro uomo e di superare i suoi limiti. Londra era una boccata di aria fresca dopo aver trascorso la settimana in un piccolo centro della campagna inglese come Holmes Chapel. Era un caleidoscopio di arte, culture diverse e colori che gli facevano dimenticare il grigiore plumbeo di quei cieli. Un treno, l'appartamento di suo padre e James erano tutto ciò di cui lui aveva bisogno per evadere da quella realtà che gli era stata sempre un po' stretta. Ai suoi occhi Londra era una salvezza.

«Hai ragione, ma ora mi trovo in una situazione completamente diversa.» affermò saggiamente il riccio.

L'uomo, d'altro canto, si incuriosì e si avvicinò di più al giovane per chiedere «ah sì? E perché?».

«Perché la nostra relazione era segreta. Abbiamo avuto delle difficoltà iniziali per capire come dovevamo comportarci davanti agli altri e come farla funzionare, ma i veri problemi nascono quando esci allo scoperto e noi non l'abbiamo mai fatto. Quello che c'è tra me e Louis non è un segreto...» Harry prese una pausa per calmare l'emozione che faceva tremare la sua voce. «...voglio viverlo per davvero e alla luce del sole con tutte le complicazioni che comporta. Perché ne vale la pena, Louis vale sempre la pena.»

«Lo ami.»

Non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione quella che James aveva pronunciato. Un'affermazione che aveva fatto sorgere sul volto stanco e spento di Harry il più raggiante dei sorrisi. Non c'era niente da nascondere, non c'erano motivi per negare il suo amore per Louis. E se soltanto quest'ultimo lo avesse voluto e fosse stato pronto, Harry non avrebbe mai smesso di ripeterglielo e ricordarglielo: per il momento si limitava a sussurrargli quelle dolci parole prima di addormentarsi tra le sue braccia e dopo aver fatto l'amore nelle poche notti che condividevano. Fu facile per Harry annuire con consapevolezza.

«Sei diventato un adulto, Harold.» James accompagnò le sue parole, piene di stupore e orgoglio, con una carezza che gli vezzeggiò la linea della mascella fino ad arrivare allo zigomo.

Ricordava quelle carezze che James era solito lasciargli tanti anni prima, ma stavolta riuscì a percepirne la diversità. Allo stesso tempo i suoi occhi color cielo lo guardavano con amore, ma non era più lo stesso amore di una volta. E quegli occhi non erano come quelli del _suo _cielo preferito.

*

Louis aveva ereditato l'inclinazione al disordine da suo padre. Almeno così diceva sempre sua nonna perché il suo vero padre, colui che gli aveva trasmesso metà del suo patrimonio genetico, lui non lo aveva mai conosciuto. _E per fortuna_, aggiungeva sempre il ragazzo quando quella questione saltava fuori.

Era innegabile, comunque, la sua tendenza a dimenticare appuntamenti, a perdere documenti importanti o a non ritrovare la sedia sepolta dai suoi indumenti dismessi. Il disordine mentale al quale era naturalmente portato si estendeva a macchia d'olio su qualsiasi aspetto pratico della sua vita. Al caos che seminava per il suo appartamento non si poteva porre rimedio dal momento che Lottie si rifiutava di aiutarlo a rassettare quando la situazione diventava estrema, fortunatamente a quello mentale poteva mettere una toppa e doveva ringraziare soltanto sua madre che, anni prima, gli aveva insegnato la sottile arte del fare liste. Liste per ogni cosa, liste per ogni circostanza, liste che gli avevano salvato la vita più volte e che lo avevano reso _quasi _un adulto.

In quel momento, stringeva tra le mani l'ennesima lista scritta su un post-it giallo paglierino, quella che lo avrebbe portato a infilare tutto l'indispensabile nel suo borsone: sarebbe stato via soltanto per il fine settimana, ma l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato a essere accorto e a portare con sé ciò che bastava per la sua sopravvivenza in una casa piena di donne. I suoi prodotti per capelli, per la barba e, soprattutto, i suoi indumenti perché non avrebbe potuto indossare il pigiama di Fiz o delle gemelle se solo avesse dimenticato il suo a Manchester. Si fermò per un istante a controllare che il solito borsone nero contenesse tutto il necessario quando sentì il campanello trillare un paio di volte.

Sbuffò prima di tutto perché il suo treno e Lottie lo stavano già aspettando in stazione e decise di scoraggiare la permanenza di chiunque avesse trovato alla sua porta portandosi la tracolla del borsone sulla spalla. Louis, però, non aveva considerato tutti gli scenari che avrebbero potuto presentarsi. Perché in un universo parallelo quel pomeriggio avrebbe potuto trovare sull'uscio la signora Johnson con una ciotola tra le mani che chiedeva di un po' di zucchero per il suo tè, in un altro Jake – il ragazzo scapestrato del terzo piano – che gli chiedeva una sigaretta avendo finito le proprie, in un altro ancora i soliti venditori porta a porta che cercavano disperatamente di appioppargli una scopa elettrica dai poteri straordinari. Un attimo dopo aver aperto il portone, constatò con i propri occhi, anima e cuore di ritrovarsi nell'universo giusto.

O forse, nel posto più giusto di quell'universo.

Due braccia familiari, lasciate scoperte da una camicia floreale a mezze maniche, lo strinsero forte fino a fargli mancare il fiato. Forse, quest'ultimo venne rubato da un paio di labbra rosse – color fragola – che subito si plasmarono sulle sue soffocando qualsiasi gemito di sorpresa che il ragazzo provava a rilasciare. Dopo vari tentativi, chiuse gli occhi e si godette totalmente quella sensazione di ritrovarsi al posto giusto e al momento giusto. Lasciò che quella lingua familiare esplorasse le sue labbra leccandole e che le schiudesse per poi mappare ogni angolo del suo palato come a scoprire un mondo tutto nuovo. Permise a quelle mani, che ora premevano sul suo petto, di guidarlo indietro fino a far scontrare il suo fondoschiena con la superficie legnosa del tavolo del soggiorno: a quel punto, non dovette neanche sforzarsi di sedersi su di essa perché sentì due palmi grandi circondargli i glutei e issarlo. Quando il bacino dell'altro si insinuò prepotentemente tra le sue gambe, liberò un gemito roco nella sua bocca, prima di mordergli il labbro inferiore, tirarlo di qualche millimetro e rilasciarlo soltanto dopo qualche istante, ascoltando un verso gemello provenire dai petali rossi che stringevano i suoi denti. Ancora ad occhi chiusi perché non aveva bisogno di vedere nulla. In quel momento, aveva bisogno soltanto di sentire. Non aveva bisogno di aprire i suoi occhi blu per riconoscere la ruvidezza di quelle mani da artista, il battito accelerato del suo cuore o il suo sapore. Sapeva di mancanza, di eccitazione e di disperazione. Tutte insieme e tenute insieme dal suo profumo alla vaniglia, quella più dolce. Fronte contro fronte con i ricci dell'altro che gli solleticavano il viso e il suo respiro che faticava a stabilizzarsi, Louis sentiva sotto i palmi delle sue piccole mani quelle spalle e quelle braccia che gli erano tanto mancate, mentre con le gambe avvicinava di più a sé quel bacino stretto che sognava di baciare. Riconosceva quel corpo come il suo perché in quel momento era difficile definire anche i loro confini, dove iniziava l'uno e finiva l'altro: forse, una separazione netta semplicemente non c'era. Era scomparsa quando avevano deciso di appartenersi l'uno all'altro tempo prima.

«Harry.» finalmente pronunciò, strofinando la sua fronte sulla guancia glabra dell'altro e permettendo alla sorpresa e allo stupore di sporcare la sua voce.

«Lou Lou.» gli respirò l'altro sulle labbra ritrovandole soltanto per imprimere su di esse baci delicati e leggeri come le ali di una farfalla.

Si abbandonò a una risata per il modo in cui il suo ragazzo sapeva essere fastidioso anche in quei momenti, _soprattutto_ in quei momenti. Tuttavia, non si lamentò: era bello averlo accanto, era bello che gli stravolgesse le giornate anche con quel soprannome imbarazzante. Soltanto quando percepì la stretta di Harry farsi più forte sui suoi fianchi, decise di abbandonare l'oscurità e ricercare la luce, quella che vide negli occhi di Harry quando finalmente aprì i suoi.

«Sei qui per davvero.»

Le sue dita tremanti accarezzavano i lineamenti decisi del viso, dagli zigomi accentuati fino alla linea tagliente della mascella per poi sprofondare nelle fossette che il suo sorriso aveva appena creato aprendosi nel più bello dei sorrisi.

«Sono qui per davvero. Non riuscivo più a respirare senza di te.»

Louis annuì sorridendo perché ricordava quel suo «_mi aiuti a respirare, Lou?_» pronunciato in quel vicolo di Manchester tante notti prima. Tante cose erano cambiate da quella sera, ma altre erano rimaste esattamente uguali o semplicemente si erano amplificate. Alcune sensazioni con Harry avevano il potere di crescere a dismisura: e così Louis si ritrovava ad avere le gambe molli per un complimento, mille brividi a percorrergli la schiena per una carezza distratta o a perdersi per istanti infiniti nel suo sguardo. Come in quel momento, quando il suo blu si perse per l'ennesima volta nell'intensità e nella profondità dei suoi occhi verdi, più scuri del solito, per la loro vicinanza e per la voglia di aversi.

Quel contatto ipnotico venne interrotto dal riccio che chiese confuso «dove stavi andando?» per poi aggiungere con un'espressione dispiaciuta «credo di aver gettato a terra il tuo borsone un attimo fa».

Louis scosse la testa per riappropriarsi delle sue facoltà mentali – al momento faticavano a tornare perché, insomma, stava respirando il profumo di Harry – e dire «via, stavo andando via, in realtà».

«Via? Non ne sapevo nulla.»

«Te lo avrei detto appena arrivato, H. È stata una decisione improvvisa...esattamente come la tua?» azzardò il maggiore, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso sghembo sulle sue labbra.

Con la preparazione degli ultimi esami e il tirocinio allo studio, l'arrivo di Harry a Manchester era l'ultima cosa che Louis si aspettava quel venerdì pomeriggio. 

«Io arrivo e tu parti.» concluse Harry con un broncio infastidito sul volto. «Quando siamo finiti in una di quelle commedie che odi tanto?»

Louis ridacchiò, effettivamente divertito dall'assurdità di quella situazione: se soltanto fosse uscito dal suo appartamento dieci minuti prima, probabilmente non avrebbe mai incontrato Harry. Ricordò all'improvviso del treno e strabuzzò i suoi occhi azzurri prima di dare un'occhiata alla sveglia che occupava il tavolino d'ingresso. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo soltanto quando vide le lancette segnare ancora un quarto d'ora alle cinque: se avesse corso, sarebbe arrivato in tempo per prendere il treno.

«No, _Bella Addormentata_.» affermò sicuro Louis con un'espressione sul viso che sembrava essere tutta un programma per quel malcapitato del suo ragazzo. «Tu arrivi, io parto e tu mi segui.»

Il riccio lo guardò confuso, lasciando che un profondo solco si impossessasse dello spazio tra le sue sopracciglia corrucciate e che le labbra rosse si schiudessero leggermente: per un attimo, Louis pensò di lasciarlo lì, lui e la sua dannata confusione. Osservò quell'espressione spaesata, da bambino, anche per non pensare a ciò che davvero gli aveva proposto. Era un'idea pericolosa quella di presentare Harry al resto della sua famiglia e all'intera Doncaster. Era un'idea spaventosa che alcuni mesi prima non avrebbe realizzato neanche sotto la più aspra delle torture. Era un'idea coraggiosa, però. Significava ammettere la profondità dei suoi sentimenti e quanto fossero reali: in quelle circostanze - vista la sua incapacità a confessarlo a voce e quel ti amo che risuonava limpido nella sua testa quando rimaneva da solo con i suoi pensieri – era un buon modo per cominciare a credere che ci sarebbe riuscito prima o poi. Lo stava facendo a modo suo. Allora, era un'idea pericolosa, spaventosa e coraggiosa ma, soprattutto, giusta. Finalmente giusta.

«Mi seguirai, H?» gli chiese prima di lasciar scorrere delicatamente le sue labbra sottili sulla linea della mascella contratta ancora dalla confusione.

Piano a piano sentì ogni dubbio sciogliersi e la sua perplessità battere in ritirata. Gli piaceva sconfiggere in quel modo la sua testardaggine e i suoi dubbi: con i baci e le carezze e non le solite discussioni.

«Ovunque, Lou.»

«Allora torna a casa con me stavolta.»

*

I Tomlinson sapevano essere piuttosto rumorosi se radunati sotto lo stesso tetto e Harry se ne rese conto nell'esatto momento in cui mise piede nella loro villetta a due piani in Garret Street.

Louis non fece altro che godersi la sua espressione spaesata davanti a quelle facce nuove che lo guardarono curiose sull'uscio della porta o quando si ritrovò a dover rispondere al terzo grado organizzato dalle donne della sua famiglia. Harry fu dannatamente bravo per tutto il tempo: riuscì a non imbarazzarsi neanche davanti alle frecciatine maliziose di Lottie che ormai in sua presenza non aveva più un filtro cervello-bocca, fece in modo di scambiare qualche parola con Félicité la cui timidezza veniva spesso scambiata per freddezza e sembrava maneggiare bene quei due uragani che erano le gemelle. Lui stesso, a volte, non ne usciva vivo. Louis non riuscì a seguire alla perfezione la conversazione tra le ragazze e Harry perché era impegnato a realizzare la sua effettiva presenza tra quelle quattro mura: soltanto qualche giorno prima sarebbe scoppiato a ridere se qualcuno glielo avesse detto. Invece, era tutto reale. Era reale ascoltare la sua risata limpida mescolarsi con quella più chiassosa delle sue sorelle, era reale il bacio che Harry aveva dato sulla guancia di sua nonna per presentarsi, era reale che lui risultasse così familiare e a suo agio in quel soggiorno. Se non fosse stato per il profumo che riusciva a percepire e per la mano grande stretta nella sua in quel momento, Louis avrebbe pensato di trovarsi in un sogno. Dall'altro lato del soggiorno, la sua Nana non faceva altro che occhieggiare quel loro intreccio da quando li aveva fatti accomodare sul divano per il tè del pomeriggio, non parlava molto, ma quel sorriso sottile non riusciva proprio ad abbandonare le sue labbra: quello per Louis era un grande traguardo. Quando le sue sorelle cominciarono a fare troppe domande, Louis trascinò via dal soggiorno un Harry imbarazzato con la scusa di fare un giro della casa.

Una volta arrivati in camera sua la giornata di Louis non si semplificò: dovette sopportare il broncio di Harry per svariati minuti perché, a detta sua, la sua stanza era «_troppo anonima per trovare qualcosa da usare contro di lui_». In effetti, Louis non poteva smentirlo: quella stanza la usava soltanto per dormire e come deposito di cianfrusaglie e vestiti da sempre. Non c'erano mai state foto, libri da leggere, fogli scarabocchiati o poster delle sue band preferite. Nulla di personale che permettesse di scoprire le sue passioni o inclinazioni. Non sopportando più di vedere quel broncio – per quanto fosse adorabile sulle labbra piene di Harry – lo prese per mano e cominciò a trascinarlo su per le scale, rischiando anche di farlo inciampare per fermarsi davanti a una porticina bianca.

«Tutta questa fatica per conquistarti e infilarmi nelle tue mutande per poi morire in una soffitta?» chiese Harry fintamente esasperato, mentre Louis roteava gli occhi al cielo e lo spingeva malamente ad attraversare l'uscio della porta.

Quando Louis accese la luce traballante del vecchio lampadario e lo superò, pronunciò soddisfatto «questo è il mio piccolo mondo!» e finalmente Harry liberò un sorriso.

Era in quella soffitta abitabile che Louis aveva trascorso la maggior parte della sua adolescenza riuscendo a godersi i suoi spazi e la propria privacy dal momento che con quattro sorelle, una nonna e due genitori lui non aveva mai avuto una vita facile. Per questo, sua madre aveva convinto John ad impiegare le sue domeniche libere per rimettere a nuovo quella parte della casa che era sempre servita da deposito per cianfrusaglie e trasformarla nel regno di Louis. Ricordava tutto di quelle domeniche: le birre condivise con l'uomo, la tanta polvere e la soddisfazione nel vedere i loro sforzi ripagati man mano che quello spazio diventava più vivibile. Avevano aggiustato il pavimento uniformandolo al parquet della casa, otturato qualche buco sulle pareti a mattoncini rossi e dipinto il soffitto a spiovente facendolo tornare bianco. Quella ristrutturazione aveva cementato anche il loro rapporto: John era stato quella figura che più si avvicinava a un padre per così tanti anni da essere un bel ricordo per lui nonostante la separazione da sua madre.

«All'inizio» continuò a spiegare Louis «c'erano soltanto un vecchio divano e un televisore, poi ho cominciato a sistemarlo meglio e ad arredarlo con i soldi dei piccoli lavoretti che facevo in giro per aiutare mamma. La vera svolta è stata comprare quel televisore al plasma.» indicò lo schermo piatto che campeggiava sulla parete in mattoncini. «I miei amici venivano a guardare le partite dello United e passavamo tutta la serata qui sopra...senza sorelle o genitori.»

Vide Harry sorridergli e guardarsi intorno: il suo sguardo curioso, come quello di un bambino che si divertiva a scoprire il mondo, cadeva su ogni piccolo oggetto che lo circondava. Dai poster degli Oasis ai piccoli trofei di calcetto che aveva vinto al liceo, dalle foto imbarazzanti con i suoi amici a quelle che lo ritraevano con la frangia a coprirgli un occhio e l'espressione da duro, dai posaceneri di tutte le forme e dimensioni alle cianfrusaglie che i suoi amici avevano dimenticato lì da anni. Poi, i suoi occhioni verdi vennero catturati da un oggetto in particolare dietro le sue spalle.

«Hai un tavolino da ping-pong nella tua soffitta.» gli fece notare Harry, mentre avanzava verso di lui.

«Sì.»

Harry si accigliò per poi chiedere stupito «allora, come facevi a essere così impacciato quando giocavamo insieme in clinica?».

Louis sorrise nel ricordare le loro prime settimane insieme: un infermiere e il suo paziente, Harry e quella mania di giocare a ping-pong senza maglietta, lui e il suo nervosismo a stargli così vicino. Come spiegargli che davanti al suo petto nudo e a quella pelle tatuata Louis perdeva ogni capacità motoria e intellettiva?

«Beh, ero nervoso e non riuscivo a dare il meglio di me.»

«Ero io a renderti nervoso, _Lou Lou_?» chiese mellifluo, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui come se fosse un leone affamato e Louis la sua povera preda.

In trappola. Ecco come si sentì Louis quando Harry lo raggiunse facendolo indietreggiare fino a scontrare il suo fondoschiena contro la superficie verde del tavolino, ora che i palmi grandi di Harry erano fermi sul tavolo ai lati del suo bacino e il suo corpo statuario gli bloccava ogni via di uscita si sentiva braccato.

«Andiamo, H.» sbuffò Louis, mentre il respiro dell'altro si scontrava contro il suo collo lasciato in bella vista. «Giocavi persino senza maglia! Tu eri scorretto e io un debole di cuore.»

Percepì il suo cuore saltare un battito quando Harry liberò una risata limpida e poi cominciò a sfiorare il suo collo con la punta del naso e con le labbra delicatamente e lentamente, permettendo al maggiore di sentire tutta la carica erotica e le intenzioni che quel gesto portava con sé.

«E ti rendo nervoso anche ora?» continuò a chiedere imperterrito, stuzzicando la pelle chiara di Louis: ora le sue labbra erano ferme sulla clavicola sinistra e la baciavano dolcemente.

Il maggiore gemette in risposta e tese il corpo verso il suo, facendo scontrare i loro bacini: era teso come una corda di violino anche in quel momento perché la sua famiglia era a qualche piano di distanza e aveva un'erezione consistente nei pantaloni...eppure, il nervosismo si arrendeva sempre davanti a Harry e alle sue labbra. Queste, insieme alle mani che cominciarono a vagare indisturbate sul suo corpo, sarebbero state la sua rovina. Si beò dei piccoli baci che Harry lasciò sulla punta del naso all'insù, sugli zigomi sporgenti e sulla linea della mascella velata dalla barba permettendogli di ritornare sulle sue labbra e facendo scivolare la sua lingua all'interno per tracciarne il contorno e per assaporarlo. Le lingue si avvolgevano e accarezzavano i loro palati percependo quel retrogusto di tè, i capelli ricci dell'altro solleticavano il suo viso e venivano stretti dalle sue mani piccole, mentre i loro bacini si sfioravano provocando sospiri e gemiti ad ogni scontro. Dalla sua bocca sottile si liberò un gemito più acuto quando i palmi di Harry andarono a posizionarsi sul suo petto e lo obbligarono a distendersi sulla schiena contro la superficie dura del tavolo.

«Sii più silenzioso, Lou.» gli ordinò il riccio, mentre le sue mani trovavano l'orlo della t-shirt che indossava e lo tiravano su per stuzzicarlo «non vuoi che qualcuno ci senta, no?» continuò, sorridendo al _no _categorico di Louis per poi sussurrare ad un soffio dalle sue labbra «ora lascia fare a me».

Le labbra carnose di Harry misero a tacere completamente Louis dopo averle scontrate con le sue. Quest'ultime tremarono perché quell'imperativo era stato pronunciato con un'intensità tale da superare persino la paura di essere scoperti. Decise di affidarsi ancora a lui: il suo corpo, la sua mente e il suo cuore ormai gli appartenevano. Si baciarono lentamente, mentre le loro mani si cercavano e si ritrovavano per poi incatenarsi l'una all'altra: catene indissolubili che li avrebbero tenuti insieme sempre. Harry curvò la schiena e aumentò il ritmo di quei baci intrecciando le dita lunghe e affusolate ai capelli scompigliati di Louis dietro la nuca per attirarlo più vicino a sé. Non si accontentò di vederlo disteso e inerme sotto il suo controllo: sfilò la t-shirt che già lasciava scoperto metà del suo petto e cominciò a lambirgli con la lingua calda i suoi capezzoli già turgidi per l'impatto con l'aria fresca della soffitta con il solo scopo di sentir imprecare Louis per l'ennesima volta.

Baci e saliva accompagnavano quel percorso pericoloso lungo il corpo di Louis, talmente eccitato da tremare vistosamente: dai capezzoli scese lungo gli addominali appena accennati e poi arrivò alle ossa sporgenti del bacino, quelle che non risparmiava mai dai suoi baci e dalle sue carezze.

Forse, perché lì c'era la parte più intima di Louis, quel piccolo lembo di pelle sul quale c'era la sua rosa, alla quale lui rivolgeva sempre le sue attenzioni.

Anche in quel momento Louis vide Harry baciarla con trasporto e strinse la presa nei suoi capelli ricci per ringraziarlo e per aver capito quanto fosse importante per lui quel disegno. A quel gesto, Harry si leccò il labbro inferiore e gemette sommessamente prima di infilare l'indice e il pollice nel cinturino dei jeans tirandoli giù insieme ai boxer e abbandonandoli ai piedi di Louis, che non si preoccupò neanche di sfilarli del tutto. Leccò anche i contorni della rosa e poi ci soffiò su, provocando brividi e gemiti in Louis che lo guardava ammaliato con un gomito puntato sul tavolo per sorreggersi e una mano ferma sulla chioma del più giovane. Harry si diresse più in basso per avvicinare la bocca rossa e gonfia al suo sesso e sfregò il naso su e giù contro la lunghezza, fermandosi a lasciare un bacio e un morso all'interno della coscia nivea e muscolosa. Quando il maggiore liberò un gemito strozzato, lo accolse fra le labbra, abbassando la testa guidata anche dalla mano di Louis e percependo la sua dimensione ingombrante fino al palato prima di contrarre le labbra e incavare le guance per succhiarla lentamente. In quel momento, aumentò la presa sulla chioma folta stretta ancora nel suo pugno soltanto per permettergli di sollevargli il viso e farlo soffermare maggiormente sulla punta.

Il più giovane alzò lo sguardo malizioso sul suo e Louis fu certo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello attraverso le sue ciglia chiare: guance arrossate, occhi verdi e limpidi, una bocca chiusa intorno al suo sesso e rossa come non mai. Harry in quel momento gli sembrava il più bello dei dipinti.

Quando il calore sul bassoventre divenne insopportabile, cominciò a muovere avanti e indietro il bacino strofinando il suo membro nella bocca rossa del riccio e godendo anche per le dita dell'altro che stringevano il suo fondoschiena e il suo fianco morbido fino a marchiarlo. In quel modo, lasciava semplicemente che l'altro impazzisse: Harry impazziva per lui, per i gemiti sommessi, per i sospiri, per il suo membro che si scontrava con la sua gola rudemente.

«Vorrei averti così sempre» gli confessò Harry all'improvviso, dopo aver liberato il suo membro e avergli rubato un bacio sulle labbra.

Senza attendere una risposta, Harry scivolò ancora sul suo corpo, lo prese di nuovo interamente in bocca per sentirlo fino al palato e accelerare il movimento della lingua sulla sua lunghezza e sulla pelle tesa, lo succhiò con veemenza e senza vergogna: non si tratteneva più quando si trattava di farlo godere, regalargli quell'angolo di paradiso e donargli appagamento. Louis ansimò e gemette per un'ultima volta prima di liberarsi nella sua bocca quando Harry colpì la punta con il retro della sua gola: il riccio leccò il suo sapore fino all'ultima goccia, sollevando poi il viso e catturando i suoi respiri affannati in un bacio che finì di togliergli il fiato.

«Sei stato bravissimo.» mormorò con un sorriso malizioso sulle sue labbra, prima di accasciarsi sul suo petto.

Nei minuti seguenti, si guardarono ancora, occhi negli occhi, catturando a vicenda i loro respiri affannati con dei baci lascivi e accarezzandosi la pelle sudata del viso. Con il petto che ancora si alzava e si abbassava a intervalli irregolari, Louis mise una mano sulla spalla dell'altro e applicò una leggera pressione per allontanarlo da sé e scendere dal tavolo: le sue intenzioni erano quelle di ripagare il favore, ma soprattutto sentirlo a sua volta perché di aspettare quella notte per sgattaiolare nel buio non se ne parlava. Non perse tempo e passò ad occuparsi della zip dei jeans di Harry, quando le sue mani lo fermarono all'improvviso.

«Oggi ci ho pensato io _Lou Lou_.» affermò il riccio, sorridendo fino a scoprire le fossette: così non era leale, sarebbe stata sempre una lotta impari. «E poi, non vogliamo che le tue sorelle vengano a cercarci, vero?» continuò prima di lasciargli un altro bacio sul collo per poi allontanarsi e dire «raggiungimi di sotto appena ti sarai sistemato...mi troverai con la tua Nana a guardare foto imbarazzanti di quando eri piccolo».

«Mi riprenderò la rivincita su questo tavolo da ping-pong prima o poi!»

«Non vedo l'ora!» ribatté divertito e sparì dietro la porticina bianca.

Louis si schiaffeggiò il viso per riacquistare le sue facoltà mentali e poi si infilò nel piccolo bagno della soffitta per darsi una ripulita e rivestirsi: nonostante i segni rossi sul suo petto fossero nascosti dalla sua t-shirt nera, il suo viso rimaneva ancora sconvolto: e come dargli torto? Quando scese al piano terra, trovò Harry in compagnia di sua nonna in cucina: lo stesso ragazzo malizioso e osceno che lo aveva lasciato nudo su un tavolo da ping-pong pochi minuti prima ora era ai fornelli con quella dolce vecchina a discutere sul modo migliore per cuocere un arrosto o far addensare il purè.

Louis, sbirciandolo dall'uscio della porta, si disse che forse valeva davvero la pena farsi sconvolgere la vita da lui.

*

«Daisy! Smettila di assillare Harry!» Louis lanciò l'ennesima occhiataccia a sua sorella, che gli rispose con una linguaccia.

«Andiamo, Lou! Non scocciare, voglio soltanto sapere come è la vita a Londra.»

Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo: dall'esatto momento in cui si erano seduti a tavola, la conversazione non aveva fatto altro che gravitare intorno a quella città. Londra, Londra, Londra. Come se Louis potesse dimenticarsi per un attimo i problemi che lo affliggevano: in un secondo, nella sua mente spensierata erano affiorati tutti insieme, nessuno escluso. Quella città si era trasformata davvero in un incubo e le sue sorelle, ignare di tutto, non facevano altro che lasciarglielo vivere a occhi aperti. Non sapeva quando avessero sviluppato quell'ossessione per il sud, la regina e le metropoli in generale: ad un certo punto, Daisy aveva appeso in camera sua tanti poster del London Eye e del suo panorama sulle pareti, Phoebe conosceva a memoria tutte le arene londinesi per i suoi amati concerti e Félicité sognava di frequentare il college lì. Per lo meno, Charlotte non aveva dato nessun segno di malcontento o di volersi trasferire lontano da lui: Manchester le calzava alla perfezione.

«È tutto okay, Lou.» lo rassicurò Harry con un sorriso. «La vita a Londra è bella!»

«E incontri tanti attori e cantanti famosi?» chiese Phoebe eccitata.

Louis scosse la testa, strofinando il viso sui palmi delle mani e soffocando una risata, mentre sua nonna lo zittiva con un'occhiataccia: quello che emozionava tanto le sue sorelle riguardo Londra era la vita mondana, non la bellezza della città in sé racchiusa nella sua atmosfera sognante, nei palazzi vittoriani e nei monumenti che affollavano le sue piazze.

«Ehm, beh, non così tanti.»

La delusione spazzò via tutto l'entusiasmo che le ragazze avevano provato fino a quel momento, portando con sé uno strano silenzio al quale nessuno in quelle quattro mura era abituato: Harry cominciò ad agitarsi sulla sedia nel vedere quei bronci albergare sui loro volti, sentendosi persino in colpa di aver distrutto i loro sogni adolescenziali. Louis si alzò dal tavolo, lasciandogli una carezza sul suo viso per rinfrancarlo e suggerirgli «H, racconta loro di quella volta in cui hai incontrato Emma Watson!».

Non solo le sue sorelle parvero illuminarsi, ma anche il ragazzo al suo fianco: un sorriso raggiante si aprì sulle sue labbra carnose accompagnando gli urletti e gli occhioni blu strabuzzati delle ragazze prima di cominciare a raccontare quella storia che lui aveva ascoltato tanti mesi prima. Ridacchiò prima di lasciare la sala da pranzo con i piatti tra le mani: Louis ancora non riusciva a capire come potesse essere così camaleontico e adattarsi a qualsiasi situazione passando da giovane architetto in carriera quando era da suo padre a adolescente emozionato per aver visto la sua attrice preferita quando era con le sue sorelle. Quando poi quello stesso ragazzo si trasformava nell'uomo capace di lasciarlo nudo su un tavolo di ping-pong dopo un orgasmo, Louis semplicemente rischiava di impazzire. Le sue labbra erano ancora curvate da un sorriso malizioso ricordando quell'ultimo particolare quando Charlotte fece capolino in cucina, poggiando nel lavello altri piatti da lavare e facendolo sobbalzare.

«Harry sta accrescendo a dismisura l'ossessione per Londra delle _tue _sorelle di là.» esordì, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Strano come diventassero soltanto le _sue _sorelle quando si comportavano in quel modo, pensò Louis scuotendo la testa.

«Lascia stare. Già devo sopportare l'ossessione che Harry ha per quella città ogni giorno.» sbuffò il maggiore, concentrandosi su un punto ben preciso del piatto con la spugnetta così da non tradire le sue emozioni.

Nessuno a casa sapeva dei suoi problemi sul lavoro, dei dubbi su Londra e delle discussioni con Harry e Louis avrebbe fatto in modo che la situazione rimanesse tale per non far esplodere quella bolla di tranquillità che i Tomlinson erano riusciti a costruire dopo anni.

«Spero che non ti lascerai coinvolgere anche tu prima o poi.» ridacchiò lei per poi sporgersi verso il suo viso e lasciare un bacio delicato sulla sua guancia. «Non vorrei mai averti così lontano.»

Louis abbozzò un sorriso, cercando di concentrarsi sul piatto per non far tremare le sue mani.

«Puoi stare tranquilla, Lots.» ribatté deciso, prima di invitarla a prendere il dolce dal frigorifero e servirlo a tavola.

Nei minuti seguenti, cercò di tranquillizzare il battito accelerato del suo cuore e fece ritorno nella sala da pranzo soltanto quando svuotò completamente la sua mente da tutti i pensieri che l'avvelenavano giornalmente. Quando tornò a sedersi accanto al suo ragazzo che gli sorrise dolcemente, cercò di sorridere di rimando ma non riuscì ad ignorare il peso che opprimeva il suo petto.

*****

Harry premeva le labbra contro la schiena chiara e costellata di piccoli nei e lentiggini del maggiore. Amava svegliare Louis in quel modo la mattina: dalle labbra sottili del ragazzo usciva prima qualche verso di apprezzamento, poi un «non fermarti» sussurrato e sporcato dal sonno quando la bocca carnosa di Harry indugiava sulla base della schiena, lì dove c'erano due fossette ad attenderlo. Era quando il più giovane sfiorava le curve del suo fondoschiena che Louis sembrava risvegliarsi all'improvviso e voler iniziare la notte appena trascorsa insieme tutta daccapo. Quella volta, però, svegliarlo in quel modo aveva tutto un altro sapore dal momento che avevano trascorso la notte in due stanze diverse – ordini della nonna – e a Harry era mancato da morire essere stretto dalle sue braccia. Aveva rispettato le regole della casa e non aveva neanche provato a sgattaiolare in camera di Louis durante la notte, meravigliandosi della sua forza di volontà.

Quella mattina, si sarebbe accontentato di svegliare Louis così: baci umidi e morsi disseminati sulla schiena fino a quando non avrebbe aperto i suoi bellissimi occhioni blu. Nessuna regola infranta, niente di illegale.

«A mia nonna verrebbe un colpo se vedesse la mia schiena in questo momento?»

Harry ridacchiò sulla sua scapola, ascoltando quel borbottio ovattato: il viso di Louis era ancora premuto tra i cuscini e coperto dai capelli scarmigliati, ma si riusciva a percepire la sua bellezza anche in quel momento perché soltanto ascoltare la sua voce permetteva al suo cuore di battere accelerato.

«Mi sei mancato stanotte e dovevo rimediare in qualche modo.» ribatté il riccio, prima di sollevarsi leggermente dal suo corpo per permettergli di voltarsi nella sua direzione.

In quel momento, a cavalcioni sul suo bacino coperto soltanto da un pantalone celeste e con le mani a vagare sul suo petto nudo, non pensò neanche alla reazione della nonna se soltanto fosse entrata nella stanza del nipote. A suo parere, non pensò a quell'eventualità neanche Louis dal momento che rimaneva a occhi chiusi e con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto libero da qualsiasi preoccupazione. A Harry piaceva vederlo così rilassato: senza alcuna ruga d'espressione a contrargli quel viso d'angelo e con la pelle liscia sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

«Buongiorno, _Bella Addormentata._» sussurrò prima di chinarsi sul viso dell'altro e lasciargli un bacio sulla punta del naso all'insù.

«Non mi rubare le battute, H.» ridacchiò l'altro, aprendo appena gli occhi e lasciando intravedere un azzurro liquido colorargli lo sguardo.

Da tempo non vedeva quella sfumatura nei suoi occhi, sempre oscurati dalle preoccupazioni: sapeva del cielo primaverile, quello delle belle giornate trascorse in un parco e distesi su una coperta a quadri per non bagnarsi a causa dell'erba umida. Era bello quell'azzurro su di lui.

«Che c'è?» chiese Louis, accigliandosi per un istante con le mani che andavano a coprire le sue ancora ferme sul suo petto.

Harry mordicchiò il suo labbro inferiore in difficoltà, accorgendosi di quanto fosse stato stupido la sera precedente durante la cena ad aver nominato Londra così tante volte e aver persino proposto alle ragazze di andare a trovarlo in estate. Si era fatto prendere dall'entusiasmo e aveva pensato che, vedendo le ragazze così felici, prima o poi si sarebbe convinto anche Louis a non considerare quella città e l'idea di viverci come il male assoluto.

«Mi dispiace.» mormorò, per poi spiegarsi meglio. «Per ieri sera e Londra.»

«È tutto okay, Harry.»

«No, i-io ho esagerato...volevo soltanto far felici le tue sorelle e mi sono fatto prendere dall'entusiasmo.» confessò colpevole. «Hai già tante preoccupazioni e non voglio rovinare questo fine settimana.»

«Non hai rovinato nulla, H.» Lo rassicurò Louis, andando a incontrare la sua guancia con il palmo della mano per accarezzarla dolcemente. «Sei stato carino con le ragazze, sanno essere esasperanti a volte.»

«Lo intendevo davvero, Lou. Se sei d'accordo, potrebbero stare da me per qualche giorno e potrei far visitare loro la città.»

«Lo so e sei troppo gentile.»

«È che mi piacciono tutti i Tomlinson...che posso farci?» Harry si sporse sul suo viso per lasciare sulle sue labbra il primo bacio della giornata, ma in un secondo si ritrovò con la schiena sul materasso e Louis a farsi spazio tra le sue gambe muscolose e lasciate scoperte dal pantaloncino.

«Tutti, eh?» soffiò a qualche millimetro dalle sue labbra, fintamente infastidito.

Harry mise su un sorriso sghembo stringendo il bacino dell'altro tra le cosce e cominciando a giocherellare con i capelli lisci che si arruffavano alla base della sua nuca prima di ribattere un «tu di più» e liberare il suo respiro affannato nella bocca dell'altro.

*

Le ore successive passarono troppo velocemente per i gusti di Harry.

Dopo una doccia veloce, era stato catapultato per le strade di Doncaster con un Louis sorridente al suo fianco: non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di apprezzare per bene il giubbetto di jeans o il pantalone nero e attillato che il maggiore indossava perché Louis non aveva smesso un secondo di camminare e parlare. Rideva e raccontava di come vivere a Doncaster per la maggior parte della sua vita lo avesse preparato ad assistere alle cose più strane: per esempio, al vecchio Fred che in stazione era stato avvistato con diversi pantaloni indosso oppure al gatto di Kevin che, miagolando, sembrava parlare in francese. Insomma, Louis Tomlinson aveva visto di tutto. E a Harry, al quale quelle storie sembravano pura fantascienza, piaceva vedere Louis in quel modo: con un sorriso da eterno Peter Pan sul volto, con la sua camminata molleggiante e quelle mani che non stavano mai ferme quando raccontava un aneddoto. Gli sembrava di conoscere piano a piano un'altra parte di lui, forse quella più intima, perché Doncaster era il luogo dell'infanzia e della famiglia, era casa, quella vera.

«E qui ho lavorato per qualche mese a sedici anni.» Fece un cenno al negozio di giocattoli alle sue spalle: un vecchio stabile che dava l'impressione di aver visto tempi migliori in passato. «Mi pagavano poco e niente, ma durante la pausa mi permettevano di suonare qualcosa alle pianole.»

«Sai suonare?»

«Qualcosa, ma male.» ribatté Louis facendo spallucce a quell'espressione sorpresa che albergava sul volto del riccio. «Lo facevo soltanto per rimorchiare qualche bel ragazzo che passava in negozio ogni tanto.»

«E funzionava?»

«Può darsi.»

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo azzurro di aprile prima di sbuffare: quel lato misterioso e sbruffone di Louis non gli era mai piaciuto. E poi, c'era davvero la necessità di rimorchiare dei ragazzi con una stupida pianola suonando molto probabilmente canzoni dei The Fray? No, neanche per sogno.

«Suonerai mai qualcosa anche per me?»

«Vuoi davvero che ti suoni qualcosa?»

Harry non esitò ad annuire, mentre gli occhi azzurri di Louis si tingevano di furbizia così come il suo volto: qualche minuto dopo erano nella corsia G del negozio e le dita sottili di Louis scorrevano incerte sui tasti colorati della pianola-giocattolo accennando una vecchia canzone dei The Fray. Harry sorrideva timidamente e lo guardava persino sbagliare qualche nota, mentre il cuore scoppiava di amore. In quel momento, si sentì così fortunato ad aver trovato Louis perché una vita senza quelle piccole follie, senza il suo sorriso e quegli occhi come il cielo lui non l'avrebbe mai più voluta. Quando le ultime note incerte cessarono, Louis lo guardò con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra.

«Soddisfatto?» chiese, mentre il riccio annuiva divertito. «Ottimo, ora metti da parte tutte le tue scelte salutiste e seguimi!»

E Harry avrebbe messo da parte tutte le sue scelte – non solo quelle salutiste – per seguirlo ovunque lui avesse voluto: quella mattina, però, dovette accontentarsi e ridimensionarsi perché il programma di Louis prevedeva soltanto una colazione all'insegna degli zuccheri nella sua bakery preferita di Doncaster. Era accogliente con i suoi toni pastello, i divanetti di pelle morbidi al punto giusto e l'anziana signora sorridente che c'era dietro il bancone.

«È questa» esordì Louis, tagliando in piccoli pezzi i suoi pancakes al cioccolato e panna montata «la bakery di cui ti parlavo quella volta...quella del mio compleanno e quella dove mi portava sempre mamma.»

«Ora capisco perché ti piace così tanto...» notò Harry dando un'occhiata ai pancakes e ai muffin dall'aspetto appetitoso: al momento dell'ordinazione non avevano saputo decidere e avevano scelto un po' di tutto con grande gioia del maggiore. «...dovrò tornare a Londra a piedi per smaltire tutto questo!» aggiunse indicando il filo di pancia che riusciva già a intravedere dalla sua t-shirt dei Rolling Stones.

«Qualche anno fa il loro pasticcere era più bravo...» affermò pensieroso e Harry constatò che Louis fosse fin troppo esigente quando c'erano dei dolci di mezzo. «Diciamo che continuo a venire qui più per i ricordi che ho.»

«Ti ci vedo, lo sai?» Il volto di Harry si aprì in un sorriso, mentre quello dell'altro arrossiva leggermente. «Un piccolo Louis con la frangetta liscia e le guance rosse che vuole mangiare tutti i dolci presenti in vetrina e tua madre che cerca di contenere quell'uragano che è suo figlio.»

«Guarda che ero piuttosto calmo da bambino!»

«Tua nonna non la pensa così!» ribatté prima di sorseggiare un po' di caffè dalla sua tazza rossa per poi ridacchiare «dalle foto che ho visto ieri sera ti si leggeva in faccia che eri un diavoletto!».

«Dovevo pur farmi valere in una casa piena di donne!»

Passarono la mattina passeggiando per tutta la città, incontrando volti nuovi per lui e vecchi per Louis che non ebbe timore a presentarlo ufficialmente come il suo ragazzo: Harry sorrideva emozionato ogni volta perché finalmente era libero di vivere una relazione così importante alla luce del sole. Non c'erano sotterfugi, inganni o bugie per vedersi, per abbracciarsi o camminare mano nella mano. Harry finalmente si sentiva giusto nel vivere una relazione del genere, basata sulla sincerità e l'onestà.

Beh, almeno fino a quel momento perché dopo pranzo Louis era sparito per un'ora intera per poi chiudersi nella sua stanza al suo ritorno e senza dar spiegazioni a nessuno. 

Aveva provato a raggiungerlo, ma la nonna lo aveva tenuto impegnato fino a quel momento sfruttando la sua altezza nel cambio di qualche lampadina e per prendere delle scatole posizionate in alto. I Tomlinson brillavano per tante cose: per la loro caparbietà, per la loro bellezza – quegli occhi azzurri erano un marchio di fabbrica dopotutto - e per la loro gentilezza, ma l'altezza non era proprio il loro forte. Lo aveva lasciato libero soltanto un'oretta dopo, mettendogli nelle mani due pezzi di torta al cioccolato: uno per sé e l'altro da portare a Louis.

«Lottie?» richiamò la ragazza intenta a leggere una rivista sulla poltrona del soggiorno prima di salire al piano superiore e raggiungere il suo ragazzo. «Posso parlarti?»

«Sì se uno di quei pezzi di torta è per me.» scherzò lei, mettendo da parte la rivista e facendogli segno di accomodarsi: Harry ridacchiò e, sperando di non offendere la dolce nonnina, cedette il pezzo che spettava a lui a Charlotte. «Dimmi tutto.»

«Secondo te, Louis si è stancato di avermi tra i piedi?»

«Cosa?»

La ragazza strabuzzò gli occhioni azzurri e si avvicinò a lui incuriosita da quella domanda: era stupida, Harry lo sapeva, ma era l'unica domanda che era riuscito a formulare in quel momento. Forse, il maggiore ci aveva ripensato e aveva capito che invitarlo a casa sua per il fine settimana era stato solto un errore: voleva semplicemente che andasse via e si era innervosito preferendo uscire all'improvviso o chiudersi in stanza da almeno un paio d'ore.

«Beh, stamattina mi ha portato in giro per Doncaster, mi ha presentato ai suoi amici e ha persino suonato per me in quel negozio di giocattoli...insomma, siamo stati bene fino a poche ore fa. Poi, è uscito senza dirmi nulla e ora è chiuso nella sua stanza da ore.»

«Harry, Louis non si è stancato di averti tra i piedi!»

«Dici davvero?»

«Davvero.» Lottie appoggiò la mano sul ginocchio per confortarlo prima di sospirare rumorosamente. «Succede ogni volta e credo sia andato dalla mamma.»

«Oh.»

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Voleva soltanto scomparire e non farsi vedere mai più: forse, se si fosse concentrato tanto sarebbe davvero scomparso e tanti saluti. Non funzionò, però, perché lui era ancora lì sul divano con le dita intrecciate ai ricci castani che gli incorniciavano il viso e sentiva lo sguardo di Charlotte scaldargli persino la pelle.

«Non ci rimanere male, okay?»

«Per cosa?»

«Se non ti ha chiesto di accompagnarlo.» precisò lei e Harry scosse la testa: non lo avrebbe mai forzato a fare un gesto del genere. «Conoscendolo, non voleva essere un peso.»

«Per me non lo è mai, Lottie.» mormorò, guardandosi le scarpe. «Vorrei soltanto fargli capire che ci sono sempre.»

«E lui lo sa, lo sa.» Rafforzò la presa sul ginocchio per fargli sentire la sua presenza. «È che a Louis piace fare tutto da solo: da sempre sente questa necessità di portare il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle e di non condividerlo con nessuno.»

Il riccio si lasciò andare a una risata amara perché quella era l'esatta immagine che aveva di Louis: come Atlante, portava sulle sue spalle il peso dell'intera volta celeste. Il lavoro, l'ombra del licenziamento che oscurava tutto il resto, aiutare e non far preoccupare la sua famiglia, sopportare la mancanza di sua madre. _Tutto _era diventato _troppo_ così facilmente nella sua vita.

«Lo so.»

«Sali da lui, okay?» lo incoraggiò con un sorriso e Harry non poté che sentirsi meglio. «Non dirà mai _no_ ad un pezzo di torta al cioccolato.»

Bussò tre volte prima che Louis mugugnò qualcosa che fosse vicino a un semplice «_entra_». La stanza risultava più anonima del giorno precedente immersa nella penombra del pomeriggio e delle persiane leggermente abbassate. La figura di Louis, distesa su un fianco a dargli le spalle, sembrava ancora più piccola in quel letto così grande: era quasi raggomitolato su se stesso, come un gatto, con le ginocchia strette al petto e una mano schiacciata sotto il viso. Il suo «ti ho portato un pezzo di torta al cioccolato» venne decisamente ignorato e il silenzio inglobò nuovamente la stanza: per qualche istante si udì soltanto il rumore degli stivaletti del riccio dismessi e lasciati al fianco del comodino, poi il cigolio fastidioso del materasso che si abbassò sotto il suo peso. Harry imitò la sua posizione, ben attento a non disturbarlo o sfiorarlo senza il suo consenso.

«Posso?» chiese quindi con il braccio a mezz'aria.

«Sì.»

Non perse tempo e portò la mano prima sul suo fianco e poi sul torace avvicinando il suo corpicino al suo petto e lasciando che il suo odore gli riempisse le narici. Non voleva neanche sapere quante sigarette avesse fumato nell'ora che aveva trascorso da solo dato l'odore prepotente di tabacco che aveva addosso. Lo strinse per qualche istante prima di allentare la presa e lasciare la sua mano sinistra a muoversi lentamente sul petto per accarezzarlo e farlo rilassare.

«Sei triste.» affermò, avendo paura persino a parlare.

«No.»

«Sì.»

«Forse.» mercanteggiò Louis: Harry non poteva vederlo, ma poteva scommettere che avesse alzato gli occhi al cielo. «Ho un po' di malinconia, sono andato dalla mamma dopo pranzo.»

«Lo so.»

«Le ho portate delle rose.» Harry gli lasciò un bacio sulla nuca e, percependo la sua pelle fredda, lo strinse di più a sé per cedergli un po' del suo calore, del suo amore. «Non rosse come quelle per te, ma bianche.»

«Sei stato bravo, Lou.»

«L'hai capito perché non ti ho portato con me, vero?» Harry esitò, non lasciando mai la presa su di lui. «I cimiteri sono così tristi e non volevo sporcare i tuoi giorni qui con quel ricordo.»

«È per questo che mi hai portato nella vostra bakery, vero?»

«I ricordi più belli che abbiamo insieme appartengono a quel posto o a casa nostra.»

«Mi ha fatto piacere, Lou. E lo sai che se vuoi parlare di tutto io ci sono sempre per te.»

E Harry sapeva che Louis avrebbe voluto parlare di tante cose, ma che non avrebbe detto nulla. Lo capì dal sospiro che rilasciò un attimo dopo e dal modo in cui spinse maggiormente la schiena contro il petto dell'altro, quasi a cercare protezione nel suo corpo, come se quello avrebbe potuto fare differenza, proteggendolo dal dolore e dalla malinconia.

«Possiamo stare così oggi pomeriggio? Solo così.»

_Così. Io e te. Nonostante tutto, io e te insieme._

«Così, _amore mio._» Lo pronunciò ad occhi chiusi e con un sorriso sulle labbra: così aveva tutto un altro sapore.

«Harry!» Louis provò ad agitarsi tra le sue braccia, ma era semplicemente impensabile che lui lo lasciasse andare via proprio in quel momento.

«Che c'è? Solo perché non vuoi ascoltarlo non vuol dire che io non lo senta. Almeno lasciami chiamarti come voglio.»

«H, chiamarmi in quel modo equivale a dirlo!»

«E quindi? Sarebbe così brutto o spaventoso?»

Louis sospirò, non diede mai risposta a quella domanda. Non c'era bisogno di farlo perché la sua mano piccola e morbida andò a coprire quella più grande di Harry, ferma sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore.

«Tu lasciala andare questa paura, Lou.» Un bacio tra i capelli e il cuore che batteva più forte che mai. «Tu lasciati amare che al resto ci penso io.»


	13. Capitolo Tredici

Costanti. Il mondo ne era pieno. La matematica che aveva studiato al liceo ne era piena. E anche gli esami di fisica che aveva dato all'università. A Louis piaceva l'idea che nell'universo ci fossero dei punti fermi, qualcosa che non dovesse essere provato e che prendeva per buono senza rifletterci su. Quante volte nei suoi studi gli avevano semplificato un calcolo o un concetto? E quante volte nella vita quotidiana pensare come certa la presenza di qualcuno lo aveva spinto a stringere i denti e ad andare avanti? Innumerevoli. Semplicemente amava le costanti: forse, perché in vita sua non ne aveva avute molte e le poche che aveva le custodiva come piccoli tesori. E quella mattina di giugno, infatti, non venne smentito.

«Signor Tomlinson?» Al richiamo, Louis scosse la testa per tornare alla realtà: le pareti della stanza sembrarono quasi restringersi intorno a lui e il signor Corden continuò a guardarlo dispiaciuto dalla sua poltrona di pelle marrone. «Louis, ha capito la procedura?»

Il ragazzo annuì, strofinando i palmi sudati delle mani sul jeans scuro che indossava: quella mattina non era stato necessario infilare la sua divisa bianca perché il signor Corden lo aveva intercettato nel corridoio qualche secondo prima di intrufolarsi nello spogliatoio dei dipendenti.

Si schiarì la voce prima di «tutto chiaro...devo andare alle Risorse Umane e poi riprendere il turno nel pomeriggio» affermare piattamente.

«Può anche saltare il turno pomeridiano se non se la sente.»

Era sempre stato buono il signor Corden: la sua bontà si leggeva sui lineamenti pieni del viso perennemente arrossato, negli occhi piccoli e celesti sempre accomodanti o nei piccoli gesti quotidiani che contribuivano a renderlo un buon datore di lavoro. Anche in quel momento cercava di metterlo a suo agio: Louis apprezzava il suo tentativo, ma semplicemente non riusciva a farlo anche con le sue proposte. Scosse ancora la testa, accennando un sorriso gentile sulle proprie labbra prima di alzarsi e stringergli la mano per congedarsi.

«Preferisco fare il mio dovere fino alla fine.» ribatté prima di uscire perché di stare in quella stanza un attimo ancora non se ne parlava.

Fine. Stava per mettere un punto a quella esperienza lavorativa che tanto importante era stata per lui negli ultimi anni: pochi minuti prima il signor Corden gli aveva spiegato di non poter più garantire il suo posto di lavoro in clinica. Aveva indorato la pillola il più possibile, ma Louis lo aveva capito subito, forse dal momento esatto in cui gli aveva chiesto di seguirlo nel suo ufficio.

Licenziato.

Lui, Louis Tomlinson, avrebbe dovuto concludere la settimana rimanente e poi non tornare più. La notizia, pur essendo nell'aria da settimane, lo aveva colpito come uno schiaffo in pieno viso: ci sperò per davvero quella volta, pensò che la fortuna quella volta gli avrebbe sorriso. Niente di più sbagliato perché la sorte aveva altri piani per lui, piani imprevedibili e che gli avrebbero sconvolto ancora una volta la vita. Ancora doveva farci l'abitudine a quella parola, al licenziamento.

Neanche firmare le numerose scartoffie alle Risorse Umane lo rese reale: ascoltava la signorina Patsy parlare dei suoi diritti, della sua buonuscita e della lettera di raccomandazione che il signor Corden avrebbe scritto per lui dal momento che aveva volto un lavoro impeccabile in quegli anni. Si stropicciò gli occhi nervosamente a quell'ultima precisazione: se il suo lavoro era stato così impeccabile, perché veniva licenziato? Perché proprio lui?

Amava prendersi cura dei suoi pazienti, arrivava sempre in orario ed era sempre il primo a proporsi per gli straordinari. Perché per una volta non poteva essere il ragazzo fortunato che avrebbe mantenuto il lavoro? Aveva bisogno di quel lavoro, di quella costante. Aveva bisogno di curare tagli e ferite, di sorridere a perfetti sconosciuti soltanto per rassicurarli e persino di ascoltare le loro lamentele sulle medicine o sulla stanza a loro assegnata. Così Louis avrebbe potuto continuare a sentirsi utile: spendendo le sue energie per gli altri e tornando a casa distrutto da un lungo turno di lavoro. Distrutto, ma soddisfatto. Come lo era sua madre, quando faceva capolino dal portone bianco della loro villetta al ritorno dall'ospedale e sorrideva al resto della famiglia raccontando di quella giornata in pronto soccorso.

Quello di cui non aveva bisogno, invece, erano le occhiate piene di compassione che ricevette per tutta la giornata, delle pacche sulle spalle e dei "_ci mancherai, Louis_". A Louis sarebbe mancato tutto, persino quel bianco così accecante e disturbante. La routine, il tè delle undici e quello delle cinque, i suoi pazienti, i suoi colleghi, la signora Barbara alla reception e il tetto. Quell'ultimo particolare aveva per lui un valore inestimabile.

Quante volte era riuscito a respirare uscendo da quella porticina metallica e incontrando l'aria fresca mancuniana? Aveva pianto, aveva riso, aveva visto Manchester in modo diverso, aveva dato il suo primo bacio a Harry su quel tetto. D'ora in poi avrebbe dovuto fare a meno di tutto quello. E come avrebbe fatto a respirare? Louis non lo sapeva.

A fine turno sapeva soltanto che il respiro stava diventato affannato e che la vista del corridoio illuminato da una luce fredda si stava appannando, le estremità formicolavano e un peso gravava sul suo petto. Accelerò il passo stringendosi nel suo giubbetto di jeans per poi uscire dalla porta di servizio: quella volta non avrebbe fatto la sua uscita trionfale dalla porta vetrata e monumentale. Cosa c'era di trionfale nel suo licenziamento? Nulla. Comunque, dal momento che avrebbe dovuto farne a meno d'ora in poi, Louis decise di farlo subito. Via il dente, via il dolore. Si ritrovò nel retro della clinica, in quello che era un parcheggio per i mezzi in servizio e per le auto dei dipendenti: adocchiò la berlina scura che Liam era stato così gentile da prestargli per arrivare in orario visto lo sciopero dei mezzi pubblici. Era uscito di tutta fretta eppure, una volta fuori, Louis non riuscì a muovere un passo verso l'automobile. Rimase fermo a metà percorso, con le mani strette in pugni nelle tasche del suo giubbetto e cercando di stabilizzare il suo respiro: era un infermiere, dannazione, sapeva cosa doveva fare per fronteggiare un attacco di panico.

In quel momento, però, non lo era più.

Era semplicemente un ragazzo. Era Louis con le sue responsabilità, le sue promesse e i suoi doveri. E si ritrovò a piangere all'improvviso. Scoppiò in un pianto che lo riportò a tanti anni prima, alla persona spenta e grigia che aveva promesso a se stesso di non essere più e al dolore. Perché c'erano tante cose più brutte di un licenziamento e lui le aveva già provate sulla sua pelle, ma quello che non riusciva a sopportare era la delusione. Quella che lui provava per se stesso e quella che la sua famiglia avrebbe provato nell'ascoltare quella cattiva notizia. Dio, non sapeva neanche come affrontare quel discorso con le sue sorelle: sarebbe stato un fulmine a ciel sereno per loro. In quel momento, rimpianse anche la sua reticenza nei mesi precedenti: avrebbe dovuto esternare i suoi dubbi dal licenziamento di Nick o condividerne il peso e non nascondere ogni cosa agli occhi della sua famiglia. Con il petto scosso dai singhiozzi, le guance bagnate dalle lacrime e le mani che tremavano ancora provò a prendere l'iPhone che custodiva nella tasca del suo jeans, ma il tentativo fallì miseramente e l'oggetto cadde a terra: lo schermo scheggiato per come si era abbattuto sull'asfalto rappresentava esattamente il suo proprietario.

Graffiato, ma ancora funzionante.

Non disturbandosi neanche a imprecare, lo raccolse e picchiettò velocemente le dita sulla schermata principale per chiamare l'unica persona che lo avrebbe calmato, o per lo meno che lo avrebbe capito dal momento che era l'unico a sapere.

«Rispondi, Harry.» lo supplicò, mentre il suo cellulare squillava a vuoto. «Andiamo!»

Non ebbe risposta la prima volta, né la seconda o ancora la terza. Non trovò il conforto che cercava. Non ascoltò la sua voce calda pronunciare quell'«_ehi, Lou» _così familiare. Louis sbuffò, mentre con il dorso della mano asciugava le guance bagnate e poi andava a scompigliare la frangia che scendeva morbida sulla fronte. In completa confusione, non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Sapeva di non essere pronto a tornare a casa, sapeva che l'alcol non sarebbe bastato a riempire il vuoto che sentiva, sapeva di non volerne parlare con Liam o Charlotte, non ancora. Morse il labbro inferiore e lo strinse forte tra i denti fino a percepire il sapore ferroso del sangue con l'unico scopo di riuscire a sentire ancora qualcosa. No. Non sentiva il dolore fisico perché quello emotivo era più forte. Era sempre più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ormai era un esperto.

Qualcosa, però, era più forte del dolore ed era l'amore.

Soltanto quel pensiero riuscì a liberarlo dalle sabbie mobili che parevano averlo imprigionato e lo spinse a incamminarsi verso la berlina nera, riponendo il cellulare in tasca: Liam si sarebbe preoccupato per la macchina e per il suo migliore amico, ma Louis non pensò ad altro che a se stesso. Aveva bisogno di dimenticare tutto. Responsabilità, promesse e doveri. Voleva pensare soltanto a se stesso e prendere quell'amore di cui aveva tanto bisogno con la consapevolezza, però, di non poter dare nulla in cambio. Non in quel momento.

*

«Forse faresti meglio a tornare a casa prima che le cose ci sfuggano di mano, Haz.»

Niall aveva le guance più rosse del solito quella sera. E il ciuffo nel quale un tempo erano sistemati i capelli castani ora risultava decisamente in disordine. Per non parlare degli occhi, così lucidi da far credere che fosse in procinto di piangere da un momento all'altro. In effetti, sembrava piuttosto sconvolto: la birra rossa combinata al pub affollato e gli Eagles diffusi ad alto volume avevano quello strano effetto su di lui. Non che Harry avesse un aspetto migliore: la t-shirt bianca che indossava cominciava a aderire alla sua schiena imperlata di sudore e i riccioli castani che gli incorniciavano il viso e scendevano sulla nuca non lo aiutavano granché. I primi giorni di giugno erano stati fin troppo caldi per gli standard di Londra.

«Nah.» Harry agitò una mano davanti al suo viso come a scacciare una mosca. «Tu sei più sconvolto di me e sei ancora qua!»

«Io non ho gli esami finali tra due settimane e non devo laurearmi tra un mese e mezzo!»

Saggio, la combinazione di quei tre fattori – birra rossa, pub affollato, Eagles - rendeva il suo amico Niall più saggio del solito. Sicuramente lo rendevano più saggio di lui dal momento che aveva deciso di ignorare per tutto il pomeriggio il tomo di Tecnica delle Costruzioni accompagnando Niall in un pub di South Bank. Comunque, non avrebbe potuto farlo per sempre perché quel "mattone" lo aspettava sulla scrivania della sua stanza con i suoi calcoli e i suoi paroloni soltanto per intimidirlo ancora e ancora al suo ritorno. Era stato sciocco a prendersi una lunga pausa dallo studio quel giorno? Forse, ma aveva avuto decisamente bisogno di farlo: tutti quei numeri, quelle formule e quelle lettere non avevano fatto altro che confondergli le poche informazioni che aveva assimilato fino a quel momento.

«Severo, ma giusto.» ribatté il riccio per porre fine a quel botta e risposta. «Potrei provare a richiamare Louis appena esco da questo inferno.»

«Ancora nessun segno di vita?»

«Ancora la segreteria telefonica e nessun messaggio da parte sua.» sospirò, guardando assente lo schermo nero del suo iPhone. «Che senso ha avuto chiamarmi tre volte nel giro di pochi minuti e poi ignorarmi per le ore successive?»

«Haz, nulla di quello che fate tu e Louis ha un senso!» Niall gli lanciò un'occhiata eloquente. «Per lo meno non agli occhi miei e di Zayn.»

Harry avrebbe voluto ribattere che per lui era lo stesso: niente di quello che facevano Niall e Zayn aveva un senso la maggior parte delle volte. Almeno lui e Louis avevano una scusa - quella di essere innamorati - ed era risaputo che l'amore facesse compiere alle persone gesti folli. I suoi amici, invece, erano soltanto degli squinternati. Eppure, continuava a volerli avere intorno perché, insomma, erano i suoi migliori amici. Erano come i tre moschettieri di Dumas, soltanto con meno baffi e nessuna spada o vestito imbarazzante.

«Grazie, Nialler.» Harry accompagnò quelle parole con una pacca sulla spalla dell'amico per poi ribattere con un ironico «sei sempre d'aiuto tu, eh!».

«Sempre!» ridacchiò l'irlandese prima di ingollare l'ultimo sorso di birra dal suo boccale.

«Allora, io vado a casa per davvero.» Si alzò dallo sgabello e strofinò i palmi delle mani sugli skinny jeans neri prima di recuperare il portafoglio e l'iPhone dal tavolo di legno. «Vuoi un passaggio o resti ancora qui?»

«Resto.» Niall si guardò intorno, deglutendo e destando curiosità nell'amico che lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato per qualche istante. «Hailee dovrebbe arrivare tra poco.»

Le sue guance si scaldarono fino a diventare più rosse di un pomodoro maturo e Harry si godette per un po' quell'imbarazzo genuino che raramente vedeva nel suo amico. Eppure, faceva capolino ogni qual volta l'irlandese pronunciava quel nome, quello della ragazza che corteggiava da mesi o forse anni. «_Ci sono quasi, ragazzi...ci sono quasi!» _continuava a ripetere nelle serate trascorse a bere birra sul tetto del loro palazzo a Dalston tra le prese in giro di Zayn e le risate di Harry.

«Ci sei quasi, giusto?»

«Quasi!» Niall rispose a quel suo sorriso furbo con una linguaccia prima di ammonirlo con un «vai a casa a studiare, spilungone!».

L'irlandese diventava intrattabile quando si parlava di Hailee. Esattamente come Harry si infastidiva quando Zayn faceva commenti su Louis o sulla loro vita sessuale sotto la risata chiassosa di Niall. Ah, l'amore. Quel sentimento tanto forte da smuovere mari e monti e altrettanto forte da trasformare un giovane uomo in un quindicenne con batticuore e gelosia insensata annessi.

Harry scosse la testa divertito prima di lanciare un'ultima occhiata furba al suo amico e abbandonare il locale: una volta lasciatosi alle spalle la porta rossa del _Mayflower_, prese un profondo respiro. Quasi gli mancava quell'aria pungente che aveva lasciato il passo a un'aria più dolce, calda, che sapeva quasi di un'estate italiana, come quella che aveva vissuto anni prima con sua mamma e Gemma. Amava il sole e sentirlo sulla sua pelle abbronzata, ma a quel caldo improvviso e così inusuale per Londra – a detta dei meteorologi più esperti - non riusciva ancora a adattarsi. E il pensiero che avrebbe dovuto passare la restante notte a studiare su quel libro con la finestra aperta nella speranza di percepire un venticello fresco non lo rendeva certamente di umore migliore. Raggiunse con passo lento la sua _Olivia_, facendo ben attenzione ad evitare alcuni ragazzi ubriachi e i loro boccali di birra: avrebbe dato di tutto per essere loro in quel momento, invece di infilarsi quel casco soffocante e mettere in moto il mezzo per dirigersi verso casa. Il suo desiderio, però, venne accantonato nell'esatto momento in cui cominciò a sfrecciare per le strade della città zigzagando tra le auto in coda e i taxi neri. Amava quella sensazione: sapeva di libertà, di ribellione, del vento sul viso e sulle braccia scoperte dalla sua t-shirt. Quando arrivò davanti al suo palazzo e parcheggiò _Olivia_ sul lato sinistro della strada, il suo sguardo si perse a guardare distrattamente la facciata in mattoncini prima di posarsi sulla piccola scalinata che portava all'ingresso.

Una figura esile sedeva sul terzo gradino con la testa tenuta tra le mani e il piede che batteva nervosamente sul marmo bianco.

Una silhouette familiare, nonostante fosse fiocamente illuminata dal lampione più vicino. Un contorno che avrebbe riconosciuto anche nel buio più totale. Accelerò il passo, permettendo al solco tra le sopracciglia di spuntare e liberare la sua preoccupazione e la sua curiosità in quel modo perché improvvisamente uno strano nodo gli attorcigliò le corde vocali rendendolo incapace di parlare. Quando soltanto un paio di passi lo distanziarono da quella figura, Harry ormai non aveva più dubbi.

«Louis.» azzardò con la voce che tremava. «Louis, sei tu?»

Lo era, era lui. Non c'era neanche bisogno di chiederlo perché quei tatuaggi che si intravedevano dalle maniche arrotolate della sua camicia di jeans potevano appartenere soltanto a lui. Parlavano della sua vita e della sua storia, che era unica e speciale, proprio come lui. Louis rimase fermo nel frattempo. Non sobbalzò per lo spavento neanche quando Harry si accucciò davanti al suo corpo e gli strinse le mani nelle sue. Con la testa ancora china e lo sguardo perso nell'osservare il marmo bianco dei gradini, sembrava un corpo vuoto. Un fantasma. Il suo spirito frizzante, il sorriso furbo e quello sguardo capace di colorare d'azzurro qualsiasi cielo grigio avevano lasciato il posto a un guscio vuoto.

«Lou, cosa è successo?» Harry rafforzò la presa sulle mani dell'altro, fredde nonostante le temperature estive. «Ho provato a chiamarti per tutta la sera, ma partiva la segreteria telefonica.»

Nessuna risposta. Soltanto il suo nome che veniva ripetuto in una litania esasperante. _Lou, Lou, Lou. _I pollici che andavano ad accarezzare il dorso di quelle mani fredde e poi i polsi per trasmettergli un po' del suo calore. Non era abbastanza, però. Harry fece scorrere il suo sguardo preoccupato sul suo viso e sulle parti del corpo scoperte: non sembrava ferito e questo lo tranquillizzava un po'. Tuttavia, il riccio sapeva che non tutte le ferite fossero visibili: alcune penetravano sotto pelle fino a nascondersi, altre laceravano il cuore lasciando il corpo intatto.

«Lou, per favore, entriamo in casa così mi spieghi cosa è successo.»

«L'ho perso.» Alzò lo sguardo spento, vuoto e di un celeste quasi spettrale che virava verso il grigio. «Il lavoro. Mi hanno licenziato.»

Harry impiegò qualche istante ad assimilare quelle parole e le implicazioni che esse portavano. Il mondo di Louis era appena crollato davanti ai suoi occhi e non poteva far altro che abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte al petto e lasciare che il suo viso si accoccolasse nell'incavo del suo collo bagnandolo di lacrime salate. E lo fece per davvero mormorando dei sottili «_mi dispiace_» e cercò di essere per lui un porto sicuro dopo averlo lasciato navigare in un mare in tempesta fino a quel momento. Volle essere la sua costante, la sola tra tutte quelle variabili che nessuno dei due aveva considerato: una vita imprevedibile quella di Louis, che aveva trovato un senso in poche certezze soltanto negli ultimi mesi e che andava a scontrarsi con quella del più giovane la quale, invece, seguiva indisturbata il suo corso. Lo trascinò nel suo appartamento, sperando che Zayn non fosse in casa per assistere a quel momento così intimo di Louis: aveva perso il lavoro, ma sembrava aver perso anche se stesso. Come se su quella sua qualifica, quella di infermiere alla Saint James, avesse scommesso tutte le sue forze, la sua dignità, la voglia di vivere. Ora che aveva perso il lavoro, Louis aveva perso tutto.

Niente di più sbagliato, pensò Harry mentre lasciava che la vasca si riempisse d'acqua calda e spogliava Louis dei suoi indumenti.

Lui era lì, era ancora lì. C'era ancora la sua famiglia, c'erano i suoi amici e – dannazione – c'era lui. C'era Harry. C'era e ci sarebbe sempre stato per Louis soltanto. La perdita del lavoro non lo avrebbe qualificato come un figlio, un amico o un fidanzato peggiore: sapeva che quel posto era ciò che contribuiva Louis a sentirsi libero, indipendente e importante, ma avrebbe continuato a essere Louis anche senza di esso. Era semplicemente una piccola sconfitta che sarebbe andata ad aggiungersi alle altre, insieme alle vittorie e alle altre battaglie che avrebbe combattuto d'ora in avanti: un altro piccolo tratto che si sarebbe aggiunto all'inchiostro nero sulla sua pelle.

Era stata una storia difficile da vivere fino ad allora e Harry lo poteva leggere sul suo corpo in quel momento: nella vasca, con l'acqua tiepida a lambire le loro pelli, guidava lentamente la spugna rosa sulle clavicole dell'altro, sulla scritta che gli occupava il petto – _it is what it is _– e poi sull'addome fino a sfiorare i fianchi e la sua rosa, distorta dall'acqua. Voleva curarlo con quella spugna, lenire la sua delusione e stargli accanto. Nulla sarebbe stato perso se avesse avuto al suo fianco qualcuno ad amarlo. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo con orgoglio perché era proprio lui ad amarlo, ma preferì tacere.

Quel silenzio non fece altro che dilatare il tempo trascorso nell'acqua a baciargli le mani, il viso e le labbra che ancora tremavano.

Una piccola bolla di sapone scoppiò sul naso di Louis e Harry si lasciò andare a una flebile risata, accompagnata dal sorriso appena accennato dell'altro. L'uno di fronte all'altro, ai poli opposti della vasca, si guardarono alla luce fioca e giallognola che penetrava dalla finestra, coperta soltanto da una tendina sottile. Gli occhi di Louis risultavano ancora inquieti - poteva vedere ancora quel filtro grigio che li oscurava - ma rimanevano comunque fissi sui suoi: non sapeva con precisione cosa tormentasse l'animo del maggiore in quel momento, ma a Harry non piaceva avere quello sguardo addosso. Vi leggeva troppe cose all'interno. Ansia, tristezza, disperazione. Tutto ciò che lui avrebbe voluto spazzare via in un secondo grazie alle sue braccia strette intorno alla vita sottile dell'altro. Non gli piaceva quel Louis perché risultava imprevedibile.

Imprevedibile come guidare sconvolto fino a Londra. Imprevedibile come non rispondere alle sue chiamate. Imprevedibile come in quel momento, quando lo vide muoversi verso di lui e sedersi sul suo bacino smuovendo l'acqua tiepida intorno ai loro corpi.

Harry, preso in contropiede, si sistemò meglio appoggiando la schiena contro la porcellana fredda e posò delicatamente le mani sui suoi fianchi: Louis continuava a guardarlo, ora con il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, mentre stringeva le cosce intorno al suo bacino e gli allacciava le mani al collo. Non conosceva le intenzioni reali del ragazzo, ma conosceva la reazione del suo corpo a contatto con l'altro: dei brividi gli sfiorarono la schiena e un calore cominciò a montare dal suo bassoventre, non riuscendo a ignorare i loro bacini che sfregavano l'uno sull'altro. Quando Louis lasciò scorrere l'indice lungo la vena pulsante del suo collo per poi tracciare una linea dritta sul petto e l'addome, Harry chiuse gli occhi e assottigliò le labbra in una linea dura. Vide nero e non i colori che Louis era solito tirar fuori sfiorando soltanto la sua pelle nivea. Percepì la stretta calda del palmo dell'altro circondare il suo membro e poi muoversi lungo l'intera asta agevolmente, aiutato dall'acqua. All'improvviso, Harry sentì il suo cuore chiaramente saltare un battito, mentre le labbra di Louis sfioravano il suo collo e la lingua bagnava il suo pomo d'Adamo. Più quella mano pompava il suo membro, più i baci diventavano morsi e più le dita di Harry stringevano la pelle morbida dei suoi fianchi.

«Lou!» boccheggiò, aprendo gli occhi nella speranza di guardarlo in viso. «Cosa stai facendo?»

Louis si fermò, risalendo con le labbra sul suo viso e lasciandogli un fugace bacio all'angolo destro della bocca leggermente dischiusa. «I-io ti voglio.»

Lo voleva. Il Louis dagli occhi spettrali lo voleva e lo avrebbe voluto anche Harry se soltanto non fossero stati in quella situazione.

«Ti prego.»

Era sbagliato, dannatamente sbagliato. Eppure, non riuscì a resistere a quella supplica. Forse, Harry sarebbe riuscito a restituirgli i suoi colori. Lo avrebbe fatto per lui, per lui soltanto.

«S-sei sicuro?»

«Sono sicuro solo quando sto con te.»

Fu il suo lasciapassare. Harry non perse ulteriore tempo e fece scorrere le mani lungo i glutei per stringerli e separarli quanto bastava per premere l'indice sull'anello di muscoli della sua entrata. L'acqua e le tracce di bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia che essa conteneva facilitarono il più giovane nel prepararlo: quando i muscoli stretti si sciolsero sotto le sue accortezze inserì un secondo dito e poi un terzo per sentire Louis genere sommessamente nel suo orecchio. Le loro bocche si incontrarono fameliche: poteva la disperazione essere addolcita dal sapore di Louis? Harry non sapeva dirlo con certezza, ma in quel momento la mise da parte assaporando soltanto le labbra rosse dell'altro e mappando il suo palato con la lingua. Con il calore a crescere inesorabilmente, portò una mano sul fianco dell'altro per invitarlo ad alzarsi e poi a calarsi lentamente sulla sua erezione, mentre con la mano destra stimolava quella di Louis muovendo il pollice sulla punta già turgida. Sospirò rumorosamente quando il maggiore cominciò a muoversi su di lui, cavalcando il piacere che quel contatto tra loro riusciva a creare. E Harry, che non riusciva proprio a definire ciò che provava in quel momento semplicemente come qualcosa di sbagliato, si abbandonò a quel piacere disperato e ai movimenti veloci e precisi dell'altro fino a quando non sentì l'orgasmo esplodere e percorrergli il corpo, l'anima e la mente insieme. Un gemito strozzato si liberò pochi istanti dopo dalle labbra sottili di Louis, che nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo respirando sulla sua pelle umida e godendosi il piacere provato, ora riverso sullo stomaco del più giovane. Il riccio lo strinse a sé, con una mano sulla schiena a far combaciare i loro petti e l'altra tra i capelli massaggiandogli la cute dolcemente.

La stanza era immersa in un silenzio surreale, spezzato soltanto da qualche respiro più pesante e dal mormorio dell'acqua che lambiva i loro corpi nudi. Harry avrebbe voluto spezzarlo e dirgli che andava bene piangere se voleva farlo, avrebbe preferito persino che Louis gli urlasse contro invece di quel silenzio che sottintendeva troppo. E a Louis quel _troppo_ non si addiceva perché non sapeva governarlo.

Uscirono dalla vasca soltanto dopo un paio di ore con il buio che aveva totalmente inglobato l'appartamento e con lo scricchiolio del parquet del corridoio che accompagnò i loro passi fino alla camera da letto. Harry aiutò Louis ad asciugarsi per bene con un telo morbido e poi a infilarsi una sua vecchia t-shirt e un paio di boxer per pigiama. Il maggiore non si lamentò, neanche quando vide il colore roseo di quei boxer, segno che non fosse ancora dell'umore per battibeccare o scherzare. Forse, non era ancora pronto per parlare. E c'erano tante cose che Harry avrebbe voluto chiedergli in quel momento. Per esempio, come fosse arrivato a Londra e di chi fossero le chiavi dell'auto che aveva trovato nei suoi jeans. Oppure chi fosse a conoscenza del licenziamento e della sua partenza improvvisa. Pensò persino di avvisare Charlotte per dirle che suo fratello fosse al sicuro con lui per non farla preoccupare, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Non avrebbe tradito la fiducia di Louis: aveva scelto di guidare per più di tre ore e confidarsi con lui. Doveva pur significare qualcosa.

«Come stai?» domandò preoccupato, mentre imitava Louis sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

Louis scosse la testa, sospirando.

«Va bene sentirsi spaesati, Lou.» lo confortò, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano. «Hai passato molto tempo in quella clinica, hai stretto un legame con alcuni pazienti e ti sei affezionato ai tuoi colleghi. Passerà. Nel frattempo, non devi incolparti di nulla...sei un bravo infermiere e te lo posso assicurare dal momento che ti sei preso cura di me per mesi quando ero lì.» Vide un angolo della bocca di Louis sollevarsi di qualche millimetro e sentì la speranza bruciargli forte nel petto. «A volte, semplicemente, accadono cose che non possiamo governare perché non dipendono da noi.»

«Perché capitano sempre a me?»

«Non lo so, Lou...ma passerà anche questa. Hai affrontato cose peggiori e sei riuscito a superarle a testa alta. Supererai anche questa, lo faremo insieme.»

La sua mano abbandonò la guancia e si soffermò sulla frangia che scendeva sulla fronte per sistemarla in un gesto affettuoso: accompagnare il tutto con un sorriso che assottigliava le labbra carnose e lasciava intravedere le fossette fu qualcosa che Harry non dimenticò di fare. Louis lo guardò a lungo prima di accennare un sorriso flebile. Non importava, però. L'importante era che i suoi occhi avessero abbandonato quel celeste spettrale e che ora virassero all'azzurro, nel quale riusciva a intravedere anche un po' del suo verde grazie alla luce che la lampada sul comodino proiettava.

«Come lo dirò alle ragazze, H? E come andremo avanti se non trovo subito un altro lavoro? E come pagheremo le bollette?»

«Un passo alla volta. Lo diceva sempre mia madre quando ero in clinica. Un passo alla volta, Lou.» Si sentiva quasi uno sciocco a dare quel consiglio, ma era l'unico che aveva. «Guarda il lato positivo, ora puoi cominciare a guardarti intorno.»

«Per intorno intendi a Londra?»

«Beh, anche.» Harry ribatté nervosamente, dopo aver sentito il corpo dell'altro irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco.

L'atmosfera intima che il riccio era riuscito a realizzare fino a quel momento venne spazzata via in un istante.

«Sei assurdo.» Louis si alzò dal letto, sottraendosi alle sue carezze. «Non perdi occasione, vero? Per te tutto si riduce sempre a questo: sei uguale a tuo padre.»

«Cosa stai dicendo?» I tratti del suo viso che soltanto il lungo bagno e il sesso erano riusciti a distendere ora erano nuovamente contratti dalla preoccupazione e dalla confusione: come erano passati dal parlare tranquillamente all'urlarsi addosso? Sapeva soltanto che Louis fosse scattato come una molla all'improvviso con una semplice parola.

«Cerchi di manipolarmi, cazzo. Tu e la tua ossessione di avermi con te in questa città. Tu e l'ossessione di tuo padre di trasformarmi in quello che non sono.» Lo sputò fuori, mentre girovagava per la stanza alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti e dei suoi oggetti.

Eppure, qualche ora prima aveva detto di sentirsi sicuro soltanto con lui. Cosa era successo in quei pochi minuti per fargli cambiare idea?

«Smettila di dire cazzate, Lou.» tuonò Harry, raggiungendolo alla scrivania. «Nessuno qui cerca di cambiarti, non lo hai ancora capito? Voglio soltanto darti una vita migliore! Una vita in cui non devi preoccuparti, una vita in cui tu sei al sicuro perché ci sono io al tuo fianco.»

«Perché ci sono i soldi e le raccomandazioni di tuo padre, vorresti dire!» ribatté l'altro, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia velenosa e allontanandosi da lui per infilare i jeans neri.

Harry lo guardò muoversi in silenzio perché le parole ormai avevano lasciato il posto a un senso di delusione che aveva invaso il suo petto. Nessuno gli aveva mai dato del privilegiato, nessuno lo aveva mai guardato con quel disprezzo prima di quel momento. Non era colpa sua se i suoi genitori non gli avevano mai fatto mancare nulla, se da adolescente non aveva mai dovuto lavorare perché riceveva una paghetta mensile o se dopo la laurea aveva già un lavoro e uno stipendio a tre zeri che lo aspettavano. Non era colpa sua se provenivano da due background completamente diversi. Avrebbe scambiato volentieri la sua vita con quella dell'altro per farlo respirare e per permettere alle responsabilità di non gravare sulle sue spalle, ma semplicemente non poteva farlo. Poteva aiutarlo, però. Poteva offrirgli il suo appartamento, un lavoro servendosi delle conoscenze di suo padre e tutto il suo amore. Tuttavia, Louis era testardo e non amava farsi aiutare. Non gli permetteva persino di amarlo, non gli permetteva neanche di pronunciare quelle due parole.

«Perché sei così testardo? Riduci tutto quello che io provo per te in un capriccio di mio padre. Sono io quello che ti chiede di restare, sono io quello che ti vuole stare vicino, sono io quello che vuole lasciarti vivere finalmente, Louis.»

«Appunto, Harry. Sei sempre tu.» Finalmente il maggiore si fermò e si posizionò davanti a lui, non distogliendo neanche per un attimo lo sguardo infuocato dal suo. «Mi privi persino della possibilità di fare le mie scelte e sbagliare perché non fai altro che propinarmi le tue idee e darle per giuste, per verità assolute.»

Harry boccheggiò davanti a quell'illazione. Giorni, settimane, mesi a pensare di vivere una favola, di aver trovato la persona giusta per lui e di volerci passare il resto della sua vita all'improvviso divennero una perdita di tempo. Semplicemente non riusciva a credere che Louis covasse quel risentimento nei suoi confronti, che in quei silenzi sottovalutati si nascondesse la sua verità e che lo vedesse come un burattinaio. _«L'amore dovrebbe aggiungere, non togliere. E se continuerai a imporgli la tua idea di trasferirsi qui lo priverai persino della possibilità di scegliere.» _Le parole di James all'improvviso bussarono tra i suoi ricordi.

«I-io non voglio importi nulla, Lou.» si giustificò in difficoltà, mentre le sue mani andavano a infilarsi tra le ciocche di ricci castani per metterli in ordine. «Ma siamo ad un punto morto, lo capisci? Abbiamo ignorato questa situazione per mesi. Ti avevo chiesto di aspettare fino a luglio per lasciarmi affrontare gli esami finali e la laurea in tranquillità, ma ormai è impossibile. Devi capire quanto sei disposto a rischiare per noi, Louis.»

«Non posso più rischiare nulla, Harry.» Le braccia conserte e l'espressione abbattuta contribuirono soltanto a renderlo ancora più piccolo e bisognoso delle sue attenzioni ai suoi occhi.

Perché? Perché Louis non lo voleva? Perché Harry non era abbastanza per lui? Neanche la prospettiva di vivere insieme, amarsi nella quotidianità o avere un buon lavoro riusciva a scalfire il cuore di pietra che si ostinava a mostrare.

«Quale è il tuo piano, allora? Incontrarci sporadicamente per il fine settimana anche dopo la mia laurea? Continuare con le chiamate, con le discussioni o con i tuoi silenzi?»

«Se è quel che serve, sì.»

«E se io un giorno volessi di più? Se io volessi più di due vite separate che si incrociano soltanto per pochi giorni al mese? Se volessi un uomo al mio fianco ogni mattina e ogni sera?»

«Se non sei disposto a trasferirti, questo è quello che posso darti.»

Era impossibile che l'uomo davanti ai suoi occhi fosse il _suo _Louis. Impossibile. Non era il ragazzo che aveva baciato sotto il cielo stellato di Manchester mesi prima, neanche colui che gli aveva regalato un mazzo di rose rosse o colui che si era lasciato dipingere la schiena come un quadro di Kandinskij. Non c'era nulla di familiare in quella freddezza esasperante che lui ostentava in quel momento: Louis sembrava aver spento qualsiasi sentimento positivo per evitare di soffrire ancora. Harry soffriva perché non avrebbe mai accettato di avere Louis per metà: la distanza massimizzava le discussioni e minimizzava i sentimenti che provavano l'uno per l'altro.

«Quindi non ti è mai passato per la testa di trasferirti tu? Dai per scontato che sia io alla fine a tornare!»

Dove, poi? Harry non aveva mai vissuto a Manchester. Non era casa sua. Aveva vissuto fino ai diciotto anni nella piccola realtà che era Holmes Chapel e dalla quale era fuggito via alla prima occasione. Aveva vissuto a Londra imparando ad amarla e a non considerarla una semplice costrizione imposta da suo padre. Manchester non era nulla per lui, anzi, escludendo Louis, era tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dimenticare: il risveglio nella clinica, la 'prigionia' e la solitudine.

«Potrei farti la stessa domanda, Harry!» esclamò Louis, allargando le braccia. «Non lo capisci? Lì c'è la mia famiglia.»

«E qui c'è la mia.»

«No, qui c'è solo tuo padre che cerca di manipolarti e plasmarti a sua immagine e somiglianza. Ah, c'è anche l'uomo che ha rovinato la tua adolescenza e che ti ha usato per un paio d'anni, come dimenticare il caro vecchio James.» Le mani di Harry andarono a finire repentine sullo scollo della t-shirt dell'altro stringendolo forte e lo spinsero indietro fino a far scontrare la sua schiena contro la parete immacolata della stanza: dai petti che si abbassavano e si alzavano affannati e dalle espressioni sconvolte presenti sui volti di entrambi, nessuno si sarebbe aspettato quel risvolto nella loro discussione, ma questo non fermò Louis dall'aggiungere a denti stretti «la tua famiglia è a Holmes Chapel con tua madre e tua sorella» prima di scrollarsi il corpo dell'altro da dosso con una spinta.

Harry indietreggiò, distogliendo il suo sguardo ferito dall'altro. Lui non era così. Non usava la violenza per risolvere qualcosa: non lo aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Eppure, era stato così facile spingere Louis contro il muro quando il suo orgoglio era stato colpito. Aveva appena utilizzato contro di lui qualcosa che Harry gli aveva raccontato con la promessa di non dirlo ad altri soltanto per il gusto di ferirlo. E a lui non piaceva ferire le persone che amava, neanche durante le discussioni per far primeggiare la propria opinione, ma il sangue che ribolliva nelle sue vene e l'ira che montava piano a piano nel suo petto per non essere abbastanza per l'unico uomo che aveva mai amato rese decisamente più facile non seguire i suoi principi.

«E a casa tua chi c'è, Lou? Tua nonna è anziana. Le gemelle e Félicité andranno via tra qualche anno e si lasceranno alle spalle Doncaster per farsi una vita tutta loro. Charlotte ormai è un'adulta...per quanto altro tempo avrà bisogno che tu gli faccia da genitore? Cosa c'è a Manchester o a Doncaster che ti trattiene, Louis? Ti hanno appena licenziato, cristo santo.»

Il suo sfogo cadde nel silenzio assoluto. Louis era ancora contro la parete con le guance rosse, gli occhi lucidi e lo scollo della t-shirt stropicciato che lasciava intravedere le sue clavicole sporgenti. Sembrava così indifeso in quel momento. Le sue labbra, strette in una linea sottile, tremarono.

«Ci sono i miei ricordi.» rispose con la voce più sottile del solito. «Sono tutto quello che ho, tutto quello che mi rimane. In quei ricordi c'è lei.»

E Louis viveva di ricordi. Non potendo avere vicino sua madre si teneva stretto i ricordi che aveva con lei, gli oggetti che gliela ricordavano, le strade che lei stessa aveva percorso. Non era sbagliato, no. Non era sbagliato fino a quando vivere di ricordi non permetteva a Louis di vivere davvero. Quello era sbagliato e totalmente ingiusto. Perché Louis aveva soltanto ventiquattro anni e una vita intera davanti a sé, eppure, preferiva guardare indietro pur di non lasciarsi alle spalle sua madre. Come poteva Harry spiegargli che andare avanti e concentrarsi sul proprio futuro non includeva perdere il ricordo di sua madre? Sarebbe rimasta sempre nel cuore dei suoi figli, dei suoi conoscenti e dei suoi amici.

«Louis?» lo richiamò, avvicinandosi a lui cautamente. «Tua madre -»

«Harry, no.»

I palmi delle sue mani erano rivolti verso di lui, come se quel gesto avrebbe dovuto tenerlo lontano. Non lo fece perché il riccio giunse ad un soffio dal suo volto e lo prese tra le mani. Freddo e caldo. Louis e Harry. Due tessere di un puzzle che in qualche modo erano riuscite a incastrarsi e che ora non lo facevano più. Come far funzionare due vite non destinate ad intrecciarsi? Come riuscire a colmare il vuoto così ingombrante che Louis sentiva nel petto?

«Lei non c'è più, Lou.»

«No.» lo supplicò lui, con gli occhi lucidi dalle lacrime.

«Devi cominciare a vivere, Lou.» Harry baciò le lacrime sulle sue guance, mantenendo saldo il suo viso e guarendo le sue ferite. «Devi andare avanti, la porterai con te e non la lascerai indietro, ma devi andare avanti. Devi superarlo. Lo superiamo insieme: sono disposto a fare tutto per te, tu sei disposto a fare questo per me?»

«No!» Un ultimo grido disperato si liberò dalle sue labbra, prima di spingere via il riccio per l'ultima volta: Louis si asciugò le guance con i palmi delle mani e recuperò la camicia di jeans dalla sedia per poi allontanarsi nel corridoio.

«Lou, dove vai?» chiese Harry nel panico prima di raggiungerlo in soggiorno soltanto per sfiorare la sua mano e perderla un istante successivo.

«Stammi lontano, per favore.»

«Lou, per favore, torna qui!»

Un istante dopo, Louis era già per le scale e tutto ciò che poteva ascoltare erano soltanto i suoi passi veloci rimbombare e un tonfo, segno che si era lasciato alle spalle il pesante portone. Harry si precipitò nella sua stanza per infilarsi ai piedi un paio di converse bianche che dovevano appartenere ai tempi del liceo vista la loro condizione: non importava, non gli importava neanche del pantaloncino che indossava o della t-shirt bucherellata. La priorità era ritrovare Louis e calmarlo per impedirgli di guidare con quell'aria sconvolta. Seguì le orme del maggiore, scendendo i gradini a due a due per poi arrivare al portone d'ingresso con il cuore in gola: quando lo aprì e vide sfrecciare davanti ai suoi occhi una berlina scura e un guidatore dall'aspetto familiare, il suo cuore minacciò di fuoriuscire dal petto.

«Cazzo.» disse a denti stretti prima di rigirarsi tra le dita le chiavi della sua moto e attraversare la strada di tutta fretta con lo sguardo ancora sulla macchina e il pensiero ancora fisso a lui.

*

Erano le sei del mattino quando Louis varcò il confine della città e lesse il cartello "_Benvenuti a Doncaster_".

Solitamente sarebbe stato felice di tornare dalla sua famiglia e a casa. Quel giorno, invece, la sua vecchia _Donny _rappresentava soltanto una scappatoia dai suoi problemi. Per lo meno, quelli che coinvolgevano Harry e Londra. Perché, per quelli che coinvolgevano il lavoro e il licenziamento, Doncaster era il suo patibolo e la nonna e le sue sorelle i giudici che lo avrebbe condannato o graziato. Louis sperava fortemente nella seconda opzione.

Era uno straccio. Si sentiva come uno straccio. Di quelli vecchi, usati tante volte e da buttare via. Il suo incarnato grigio e spento metteva in mostra delle occhiaie profonde e gli occhi faticavano ormai a rimanere aperti dopo la nottata che aveva vissuto. Non pensava che sarebbe finita in quel modo andando a Londra. Se lo avesse saputo, Louis non ci sarebbe mai andato. Oppure lo avrebbe fatto comunque: via il dente, via il dolore. Giusto? Finiva lì, con lui che scappava via ferito dalle parole dell'altro e Harry che provava a farlo rimanere senza risultati. Era sempre stato quello il problema. Tornare, rimanere. La verità era che bastava esserci e loro non lo avevano fatto. Non volevano farlo, perché erano così testardi e stupidi da non voler scendere a patti l'uno con l'altro.

Il suo cellulare giaceva scarico sul sedile del passeggero accanto a lui. Si chiese quante volte Charlotte o Liam avessero provato a chiamarlo nel frattempo: si sentiva un verme al solo pensiero di averli fatti preoccupare. Proprio lui che non destava preoccupazione in nessuno perché era già difficile occuparsi di quattro sorelle, di cui tre adolescenti con la costante voglia di uscire e andare a divertirsi in discoteca. Era stato così egoista. Semplicemente, non era stato Louis. _Passerà, _si disse mentre accostava l'automobile al marciapiede e scendeva da essa. Intanto, ad ogni passo, il suo cuore si appesantiva sempre di più, forse perché sapeva che non sarebbe passata così facilmente.

La sua bakery preferita era già aperta, pronta ad accogliere i primi avventori, per lo più lavoratori che entravano indaffarati per prendere il loro caffè espresso o un muffin da mangiare in ufficio. Louis scelse mezza dozzina di cupcakes da portare via e un tè nero per lui da bere al momento. Ringraziò la signora al bancone e cominciò a sorseggiare il tè caldo, mentre i raggi solari che filtravano dalla grande vetrata gli facevano già rimpiangere quella scelta. Non importava, però. Aveva bisogno di teina, qualcosa che lo rendesse sveglio e che gli facesse affrontare la mattinata. Avrebbe potuto scegliere del caffè, la bevanda rinvigorente per eccellenza, ma semplicemente non lo avrebbe mai fatto: ricordava lui, lui e quelle labbra dal sapore amaro che baciava la mattina. La porta vetrata si aprì e il campanello trillò, riportandolo alla realtà. No. Non avrebbe più potuto abbandonarsi ai ricordi, non a quelli che coinvolgevano lui. Ora aveva problemi più importanti da affrontare, perché la sua famiglia era e sarebbe rimasta sempre più importante di tutto il resto. Terminò il suo tè per poi rivolgere un saluto veloce ai dipendenti e precipitarsi in strada, balzando dentro la berlina nera con la sua busta piena di dolci. Avrebbero reso la cattiva notizia meno amara, pensò.

Quando si ritrovò davanti alla villetta a due piani in Garret Street, prese un profondo respiro prima di infilare le sue chiavi nella toppa del portone. Forse, aveva ancora bisogno di qualche minuto per realizzare quello che di lì a poco avrebbe rivelato. Forse, temeva la reazione di sua nonna e delle sue sorelle. Forse, era soltanto spaventato all'idea di rimanere solo se la sua famiglia non avesse accettato quel fallimento. Solo. Ora che aveva voltato le spalle a Harry quello era l'aggettivo che si addiceva maggiormente a lui. Non gli venne concesso neanche un secondo in più dal momento che il portone bianco si aprì rivelando l'unica tra le sue sorelle che non si sarebbe aspettato di vedere in quel momento. Charlotte, con i capelli argentei legati in una coda alta e delle profonde occhiaie a contornare gli occhi blu, allacciò in fretta le braccia esili intorno al suo collo sbilanciandolo per un istante prima di recuperare la sua posizione iniziale.

«Dannazione, Louis!» mormorò preoccupata nell'incavo del suo collo. «Dove diavolo eri finito? Liam si è preoccupato nel non vederti tornare con la sua macchina, qui tutti ci siamo preoccupati perché non rispondevi al telefono!»

Charlotte fece un cenno verso il soggiorno, dal cui arco spuntarono le testoline delle altre sorelle: tutte erano in pigiama e con un'espressione assonnata sul volto, segno che avessero trascorso la notte in bianco soltanto per lui. Le salutò da lontano con un sorriso tirato che le tre imitarono stancamente per poi accoccolarsi sui divani insieme alla loro Nana, che lo scrutava attentamente con sguardo severo.

«È stata una giornata difficile e la nottata non è stata da meno, Lots.» ribatté Louis in tono piatto, prima di allontanare la sorella dal suo corpo ed entrare in casa: lei, però, rimase sull'uscio con i suoi occhi lucidi e la mano a coprire le labbra carnose. «Che fai? Non entri?»

«Non hai ascoltato la segreteria? Non hai letto i messaggi che ti ho inviato?»

Louis scosse la testa, tirando fuori dalla tasca del jeans nero l'iPhone scarico e sventolandolo tra i loro visi. «Si è scaricato ieri sera, perché?»

«Anne ha chiamato più o meno tre ore fa.» E mentre Louis arrovellava la sua mente, chiedendosi il motivo per il quale Anne avrebbe dovuto chiamare sua sorella, la risposta arrivò fulminea spazzando via ogni dubbio. «Harry ha fatto un incidente.»

E il suo mondo – poco importava se fosse fatto di costanti o continui imprevisti – all'improvviso crollò rovinosamente davanti ai suoi occhi.


	14. Capitolo Quattordici

A Louis non piacevano gli ospedali.

C'era troppo bianco sulle pareti, sul pavimento in resina e persino sul mobilio. C'era anche quell'odore di disinfettante che rimaneva nelle narici per troppo tempo. E il via via di persone nelle sale d'aspetto? Insopportabile. Strano a dirsi per un infermiere che aveva svolto un tirocinio in ospedale e aveva lavorato in una clinica privata per molti anni. Forse, era più giusto precisare che a Louis non piacevano gli ospedali quando all'interno vi era un suo conoscente.

Quella volta c'era Harry. E lui era molto di più di un semplice conoscente.

Harry era ciò che di più bello aveva nella sua vita e Louis ora rischiava di perderlo per sempre. Il problema era stato ammetterlo a se stesso e ora era dirlo ad alta voce. Anche in quel momento, mentre Charlotte era alla guida della berlina nera di Liam. Quest'ultimo non aveva fatto neanche un commento sul 'rapimento' della sua auto, ma Louis sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di straordinario per farsi perdonare al suo ritorno a Manchester. Per il momento accantonò quella questione in un angolo remoto della sua mente perché tutte le sue attenzioni erano rivolte a Harry e all'arrivare a Londra il prima possibile.

«Ripetimi cosa ti ha detto Anne.» chiese stanco Louis, abbandonando la testa contro il finestrino dell'automobile mentre il paesaggio dei tipici sobborghi inglesi scorreva al suo fianco.

«Te l'ho già detto, Lou.»

«Ancora, ti prego.»

Charlotte sospirò, lanciandogli un'occhiata di sottecchi prima di volgere lo sguardo alla strada che aveva davanti a sé: quella mattina, la _M1_ era trafficata e il fatto che avessero incontrato un incidente automobilistico all'altezza di Leicester non aveva aiutato la loro corsa contro il tempo oltre a non confortare lo spirito – già abbattuto - di Louis.

«Mi ha detto soltanto che Harry si trovava al _St Thomas _a causa di un incidente. E poi mi ha chiesto di avvertirti perché non riusciva a mettersi in contatto con te.» Louis mordicchiò il suo labbro inferiore a quella precisazione: se avesse avuto l'accortezza di mettere in carica il suo cellulare, sarebbe venuto a conoscenza dell'incidente molto prima.

«Nessun particolare sulla condizione di Harry, giusto?»

«No, te l'ho già detto...lei stava partendo in quel momento da Holmes Chapel e Harry era appena entrato in pronto soccorso.»

Era l'incertezza ciò che più preoccupava Louis. Era stanco, ma non era riuscito a chiudere occhio neanche per qualche minuto durante il viaggio a causa dell'incertezza. Non sapere in che condizioni versasse Harry lo distruggeva: nessuno - né Gemma, Anne, Zayn o Niall - aveva risposto alle sue chiamate e questo non faceva altro che accrescere la sua ansia e i suoi sensi di colpa. Perché Harry era uscito dal suo appartamento per colpa sua. Forse, per cercarlo o raggiungerlo. E subito la sua mente era volata esattamente a un anno prima e all'incidente che aveva costretto Harry in coma rubando al ragazzo tre mesi della sua vita. Quella volta sperò soltanto che Harry stesse bene. _Doveva_ stare bene perché Louis doveva scusarsi, doveva baciare ancora quelle labbra rosse, doveva ancora prenderlo in giro per i suoi piedi così grandi e quella testa riccioluta. Semplicemente, doveva dirgli ad alta voce che lo amava e che sarebbe andato ovunque se ci fosse stato lui al suo fianco.

Soltanto l'amara prospettiva di perderlo gli aveva permesso di capire che una città fosse soltanto una città e che il concetto di _casa_ fosse decisamente qualcos'altro. _Casa_ erano gli occhioni blu e i sorrisi delle sue sorelle, erano gli abbracci e i manicaretti di sua nonna, erano le serate trascorse con Liam a bere birra e a confidarsi, erano i ricordi di sua madre gelosamente custoditi nel suo cuore e non tra le stradine di una città. _Casa_ era anche Harry. Era guardare commedie romantiche aggrovigliati sul divano e vederlo commuoversi mentre strofinava la sua guancia contro il proprio petto, era svegliarsi la mattina e avere i suoi ricci sparpagliati sul viso, era perdersi nel suo verde quando si spingeva in lui e abbatteva ogni difesa per fare l'amore. Era amarlo e non saperlo neanche perché risultava così naturale farlo.

Al diavolo Manchester, Doncaster e la _St James_ che aveva dovuto contattare per giustificare la sua assenza quel giorno. L'uomo che amava ora aveva la precedenza sul resto. Ora, sperando che non fosse troppo tardi, lo aveva capito: non poteva perdere anche Harry, non poteva perdere il loro amore. Perché con lui aveva imparato ad avere quattro gambe, quattro braccia e due cuori, aveva imparato ad essere più forte e non poteva permettersi di tornare indietro. Era sbagliato il fatto che lui lo rendesse più forte? No, ora Louis lo capiva.

«Ancora non mi spiego come abbia fatto a trovare il tuo numero.» _E per fortuna_, aggiunse mentalmente Louis perché se non lo avesse fatto probabilmente Louis sarebbe arrivato a Londra _troppo tardi._

«È stata la nonna.» ribatté Charlotte con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra carnose. «Anne ha chiesto alla clinica il tuo contatto di emergenza dato che non riusciva a parlare con te, poi ha chiamato la nonna e lei le ha passato il mio numero.»

«Grazie.» mormorò, sentendosi in colpa anche per essere sparito. «Come sapevi che sarei tornato a Doncaster? Insomma, perché non mi hai aspettato a Manchester?»

«Puro istinto, suppongo.» La ragazza fece spallucce. «Sono tua sorella e ti conosco come le mie tasche. Non ti sei fatto sentire per tutto il giorno, non sei tornato a casa ieri sera e alla clinica il tuo turno era finito da un pezzo. Sentivo che fosse successo qualcosa di brutto o sconvolgente. E quando succede qualcosa del genere torni sempre a casa.»

Louis annuì, accennando un sorriso. Era bello avere una sorella come Charlotte al suo fianco, persino che qualcuno riuscisse a comprendere il suo caos e prevedere le sue mosse dal momento che lui stesso non riusciva a farlo nei momenti di crisi. E quello era e continuava a essere un momento di crisi, un codice rosso per rimanere coerenti alla situazione.

«Lo sai che devi ancora spiegarmi perché sei andato a Londra e non hai cercato me dopo il licenziamento?»

Non appena erano partiti alla volta di Londra, Charlotte lo aveva costretto a spiegarle il motivo di quella scomparsa momentanea e del suo viso sconvolto: non si era perso in dettagli, ma era andato dritto al punto concentrandosi sul licenziamento e poi sulla discussione con Harry. Il suo _'potrei o non potrei aver rotto con Harry' _non era passato in sordina come, invece, sperava perché Charlotte aveva cominciato a inveire contro di lui e le sue "decisioni scellerate". In confronto, dirle del licenziamento era stata una passeggiata: sua sorella lo aveva confortato, ma non gli aveva rinfacciato nulla. Dopotutto, continuava a ripetere che non fosse colpa sua, ma del sistema. Era certa che Louis si sarebbe rimboccato le maniche e che avrebbe trovato un lavoro al più presto: nel frattempo, lei avrebbe intensificato i turni da cameriera al pub di Liam – lavorava lì part time da poco – frequentando comunque i corsi dell'accademia di make-up. Quello che, invece, non aveva sopportato era stato il comportamento del fratello: nessuno lo avrebbe mai giudicato o rimproverato per essere stato licenziato in quel modo. La sua famiglia ci sarebbe stata sempre ad accoglierlo, a farlo sentire a suo agio e, soprattutto, ad ascoltarlo.

«Lo so.»

Prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto parlarle delle sue paure, delle sue preoccupazioni o di come sentisse sulle sue spalle il peso dell'intera famiglia, ma non lo avrebbe fatto in quel momento perché la sua mente era completamente occupata da Harry. Soltanto da lui.

«E sai anche che per noi sarai sempre il nostro fratellone, il nostro supereroe, anche se non lavorerai più in clinica, giusto?»

«Giusto.»

Sorrisero entrambi, scambiandosi un'occhiata complice. Niente da fare, Charlotte riusciva sempre a capirlo e, in quel momento, le sue parole si dimostrarono esattamente ciò che Louis avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire. E allora cominciava a capire di non essere solo in tutto il caos che era la sua vita. Perché famiglia significava anche avere qualcuno sempre pronto a coprirgli le spalle e a farlo rialzare semmai fosse caduto. Cominciava a capire di non voler più essere da solo.

Entrarono in città in tarda mattinata: doveva essere poco prima di mezzogiorno perché ormai il sole caldo di giugno brillava alto nel cielo azzurro e si specchiava nell'acqua più torbida del Tamigi. Quando Louis intravide quello che doveva essere il _St Thomas_, dei brividi percorsero il suo intero corpo e il piede destro cominciò a battere freneticamente sul tappetino nero dell'automobile. La sua modernità contrastava con il Big Ben e Westminster che facevano da sfondo sull'altra sponda del fiume: bianco, con grandi finestre rettangolari ripetute in serie e articolato in vari blocchi parallelepipedi, il _St Thomas_ si presentava esattamente come tutti gli altri ospedali che aveva visto fino a quel momento. Freddo e inospitale.

«Ti faccio scendere qui, intanto cerco parcheggio.» affermò sua sorella, attirando la sua attenzione: Louis si voltò a sinistra e i suoi occhi stanchi scorsero la scritta rossa e grande del pronto soccorso.

Annuì, prima di raccogliere le forze e aprire la portiera dell'automobile.

«Lou?» lo richiamò lei esitante. «Andrà tutto bene.»

Accennò un sorriso e scivolò fuori dalla berlina, chiedendosi persino come riuscisse a camminare dal momento che sentiva le gambe di gelatina e le estremità formicolare all'impazzata. Quando attraversò l'ingresso del pronto soccorso, l'_andrà tutto bene _di Charlotte si vanificò all'improvviso vedendo il via vai di medici, infermieri e pazienti, ascoltando le lamentele delle persone che lo affollavano e inspirando quell'odore di disinfettante che tanto bruciava le sue narici. Non riusciva neanche a muoversi in quel momento: si guardava intorno con aria confusa aspettando che qualcuno gli dicesse cosa fare o, addirittura, lo portasse direttamente da Harry. Sembrava un guscio vuoto e gli occhi, privi di quella particolare luce blu che li caratterizzava, accrescevano quell'impressione in chiunque incrociasse il suo sguardo. Soltanto quando due paramedici fecero il loro ingresso con una barella al seguito e gli intimarono di fare spazio, Louis ebbe l'accortezza di abbandonare la sua posizione e schiacciare la sua schiena alla parete bianca, vicino al banco di accettazione.

«Che peccato.» sentì dire da un'infermiera che fissava il grande schermo di un computer.

«Il ragazzo che è arrivato stanotte?» rispose un'altra più giovane, appoggiandosi al bancone con i gomiti: doveva avere la stessa età di Louis, nonostante la stanchezza marcasse molto le occhiaie e la preoccupazione creasse delle profonde rughe d'espressione sulla fronte.

_Il ragazzo che è arrivato stanotte._

Quante possibilità c'erano che fosse il _suo _Harry? Tante o forse nessuna, ma Louis si concentrò comunque sulle loro parole. La verità era che sarebbe stato molto più semplice chiedere informazioni alle due donne che ascoltare una conversazione a cui non avrebbe neanche dovuto interessarsi, ma in quel momento non riusciva neanche a schiarirsi la voce per il nodo che intrecciava le sue corde vocali. Trattenne il respiro fino a quando non sentì l'altra parlare.

La donna annuì mestamente per poi sospirare «già, niente da fare...non ce l'ha fatta».

Louis si sentì morire all'improvviso. Nero. Vide soltanto nero e non seppe neanche di aver chiuso gli occhi. Ogni suono circostante giunse a lui ovattato, mentre un sottile fischio gli riempiva le orecchie. Sapeva di essere ancora appoggiato alla parete, ma non riusciva a sentire nulla contro il suo corpo: percepiva soltanto un forte dolore al petto e il respiro affannato. Cercò di riappropriarsi della vista sbattendo le palpebre lentamente, ma la sua visuale risultò comunque appannata. E soltanto in quel momento si accorse di aver iniziato a piangere.

_No. No. No. _Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva essere finita così.

C'erano ancora troppe cose che dovevano fare insieme. Troppi film strappalacrime da vedere, troppi quadri di cui Louis non capiva nulla e di cui Harry amava parlare, troppe partite dello United da vedere seppur il riccio non sapesse granché di calcio. _Harry. _Il _suo _Harry. La stessa persona a cui aveva spezzato il cuore scappando via qualche ora prima. Colui che gli aveva ricordato quanto fosse bello vivere e che lui stesso aveva accusato di egoismo. L'unico egoista era stato soltanto lui perché aveva permesso alla sua disperazione di prendere il sopravvento e mandare all'aria l'unica cosa che aveva di buono nella sua vita.

Forse, era meglio dire "_aveva avuto"._

A quella realizzazione, Louis annaspò perché non avrebbe più visto il suo sorriso più bello o i suoi occhi verdi brillare di felicità e oscurarsi di passione. Non avrebbe più passato le mani tra i ricci castani che lui si ostinava a far ricrescere e non avrebbe più stretto i suoi fianchi morbidi fino a lasciare dei segni mentre si spingeva in lui. Non avrebbe più sentito il proprio cuore saltare un battito sotto il suo sguardo innamorato o per i nomignoli affettuosi che il più piccolo usava.

No, perché sarebbe morto anche lui.

Semplicemente perché Louis non avrebbe mai vissuto in un mondo senza Harry Styles al suo fianco. Non avrebbe sentito più nulla da quel momento in poi se non il dolore e il rammarico che già provava. Nessuna emozione positiva. Gioia, felicità, serenità sarebbero state chiuse in un forziere e gettate nel più profondo degli abissi. Niente. Non avrebbe sentito niente.

In quel momento, però, sentì qualcosa mozzargli il fiato e oscurargli la vista. Erano due braccia sottili ma non per questo meno forti che lo avvolsero e una chioma castana che andò a solleticargli l'intero viso. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che quella figura femminile lo stringesse di più al petto e trovando quel conforto che non aveva neanche il diritto di cercare. Era familiare, era qualcosa che aveva già provato e il suo profumo era qualcosa di già sentito prima di allora. Sapeva di vaniglia e di tutte le cose belle del mondo. Louis non ebbe neanche bisogno di aprire gli occhi per riconoscere la persona alla quale apparteneva quell'odore: sembrava quasi essere una caratteristica di famiglia.

«Gems.»

«Lou.»

Lo sussurrarono entrambi quasi sollevati. Fu come tornare a quasi un anno prima, al loro primo incontro alla _St James_. Stesso ambiente asettico, stessa preoccupazione a riempire i loro cuori, la stessa Gemma a meno della chioma rosa pastello che le incorniciava il viso. Louis non era lo stesso, però. No, perché era stato Harry a cambiarlo lentamente e aveva reso quel cambiamento così naturale e spontaneo da far sì che il maggiore neanche se ne accorgesse. Un anno prima era stato facile rassicurare Gemma con il suo solo sorriso: ora a Louis risultava difficile persino parlare propriamente o incrociare il suo sguardo per non leggervi una verità sgradita.

«I-io...Harry...» balbettò nell'incavo del suo collo.

Gemma si allontanò da lui tanto quanto bastava per osservare il suo viso sconvolto dalla stanchezza e dagli eventi, poi lo prese tra le mani muovendo i pollici sulle guance per accarezzarle: cercava di farlo sentire al sicuro - conosceva quella tattica e l'aveva utilizzata molte volte – e lo invitava ad aprire gli occhi per incrociare il suo sguardo.

«Guardami, Lou» soffiò. «Va tutto bene, Louis. Va tutto bene.»

Louis aprì gli occhi in due fessure: la vista rimase comunque appannata a causa delle lacrime, ma riuscì a intravedere i tratti tanto familiari della ragazza. Si sentì rassicurato dalla sua vicinanza, dalle sue mani calde sulla sua pelle fredda e dagli occhi nocciola che lo guardavano con dolcezza, ma non dalle sue parole. Niente andava bene in quel momento, altrimenti non si sarebbero ritrovati in un ospedale.

«No, prima le infermiere...ho sentito di un ragazzo che non ce l'ha fatta...»

«Harry sta bene.» lo interruppe Gemma con un sorriso che spazzò tutti i tormenti sul viso dell'altro.

«L-lui?»

«Lui sta bene.» confermò ridacchiando. «Un po' ammaccato, ma è come i gatti, Lou. Cade sempre in piedi.»

Quel ragazzo, quel ragazzo che non ce l'aveva fatta, non era il _suo_ Harry. Lui era ancora vivo. Louis non ci credeva. Tornò di nuovo a respirare, a sperare in un futuro dove c'erano ancora Louis e Harry, a riprendersi persino i colori. E pianse. Pianse tanto, mentre il sorriso non riusciva ad abbandonare le sue labbra perché fortunatamente non avrebbe dovuto vivere in un modo senza di lui al proprio fianco. Gemma lo guardò: ora le sue braccia erano incrociate sotto il seno e un sorriso sghembo le assottigliava le labbra. A Louis sembrò quasi di vedere il fratello in quei lineamenti e si sentì ridicolo nel constatare di star annegando nelle proprie lacrime davanti a uno Styles, qualunque esso fosse. A riacquistare la sua dignità ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, ora voleva soltanto correre da Harry per scusarsi, per baciarlo, per assicurarsi che stesse davvero bene. Perché Louis sarebbe stato bene soltanto dopo averlo stretto forte al suo petto con la promessa di non scappare più.

«Cosa gli è successo? Dov'è? Ha chiesto di me? Posso vederlo?» Erano soltanto la metà delle domande che aveva in serbo per la ragazza.

«Prendi un respiro profondo, Louis.» lo canzonò Gemma prima di afferrarlo per le spalle e guidarlo verso gli ascensori. «Sembri distrutto e da quante ore sei sveglio? Credo che tu abbia bisogno di un caffè.»

«Non bevo caffè.» ribatté, mentre le porte metalliche si chiudevano alle loro spalle.

«Allora berrai un tè o un diavolo di Gatorade, Lou.» Gemma premette il pulsante che indicava il settimo piano e poi si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo più severo sul volto. «Non voglio aggiungere un lettino in camera di mio fratello perché tu hai deciso di disidratarti e di svenire da un momento all'altro.»

«Ti prego.» supplicò, sperando che Gemma lo capisse mentre abbandonava la schiena stanca contro la parete fredda. «Ho bisogno soltanto di vederlo in questo momento. Devo chiedergli scusa e...» A quelle parole la ragazza mise su un'espressione confusa, segno che Harry non avesse raccontato a nessuno del loro litigio e forse era meglio così. «...e devo dirgli...ehm...»

_...che lo amava_. Louis doveva dirgli che lo amava con tutto se stesso. E magari Harry avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti pronunciando ad alta voce quelle parole che gli aveva sentito soltanto sussurrare durante la notte.

«...delle cose.» concluse con tono supplicante.

«E va bene.» sospirò sconfitta. «Sei libero di andare a dirgli le "tue cose", ma appena avrete finito di mangiarvi la faccia a vicenda ti porto a fare colazione.»

Mai contraddire uno Styles - questo lo aveva imparato nei mesi precedenti – e Louis si ritrovò ad annuire. Il _ding _dell'ascensore segnò il loro arrivo al settimo piano e il ragazzo prese un profondo respiro prima di varcare le sue porte metalliche: cercò di dimenticare tutto ciò che il giorno precedente aveva portato con sé e volle concentrarsi soltanto su Harry e sulla sua salute. Non c'era spazio per le discussioni, per i licenziamenti e i trasferimenti: c'erano e ci sarebbero stati Harry, il loro amore e la voglia di ricominciare cancellando le ultime ventiquattro ore.

La sala d'aspetto di quel piano non era affollata come il pronto soccorso: alcuni volgevano il loro sguardo alla grande vetrata che si affacciava su South Bank, altri leggevano una rivista. Louis scorse Anne in un angolo a gesticolare e a parlare al telefono con qualcuno, mentre Robin fissava in modo assente il pavimento in resina e riposava il corpo stanco su una scomoda seduta di plastica. L'ultima cosa che fu in grado di ascoltare fu il numero della stanza di Harry, poi affrettò il passo e si lasciò alle spalle Gemma che gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante. Non bussò perché la voglia di correre tra le sue braccia rese nulla qualunque sua facoltà mentale: con un colpo secco aprì la porta bianca e quello che trovò davanti a sé fece saltare un battito al suo cuore già malconcio.

_Harry._

Finalmente lo vide. E gli sembrò ancora un angelo, esattamente come un anno prima. Ricordò che era stato proprio quel ragazzo a ridefinire la sua concezione di angelo: quei boccoli castani, quella pelle diafana, le labbra rosse e le lunghe ciglia curvate avevano spazzato via ogni putto studiato nelle opere di Raffaello durante il liceo. Harry era un angelo, il _suo_ angelo. E forse, ora, appariva ai suoi occhi colmi di emozione come un angelo con un'ala spezzata a causa del suo aspetto malconcio. Dei punti gli frammentavano la parte finale del sopracciglio destro, piccole ferite – alcune più chiare, altre più scure - andavano a sporcargli il viso e dei lividi verdastri ricoprivano il braccio sinistro. Eppure, non gli impedivano di risultare di una bellezza mozzafiato ai suoi occhi.

I due petali di rosa che aveva per labbra si dischiusero leggermente quando Louis pronunciò sopraffatto il suo nome: _Harry, Harry, Harry._ Non gli permise neanche di sussurrare il proprio perché all'improvviso il suo intero corpo si risvegliò dal torpore che quella visione angelica aveva causato: camminò - o forse corse - verso di lui e allacciò le braccia intorno al suo torace nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e inspirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore. Quest'ultimo risultava comunque lo stesso, vaniglia, segno che non era stato sporcato dall'odore nauseante del disinfettante o dall'incidente. Era lui, sempre lui. La pelle rimaneva morbida sotto le sue labbra che rilasciavano piccoli baci sulla spalla, poi sulla clavicola e ancora sul collo fino ad arrivare al lembo di pelle che preferiva in assoluto, sotto il lobo dell'orecchio.

Era strano sentirlo vicino, pelle contro pelle, dopo aver immaginato il peggio. Tuttavia, era strano anche perché per la prima volta Louis non si sentì completamente inglobato in quell'abbraccio. E ciò non accadeva mai. Harry aveva l'abitudine quasi di farlo scomparire tra le sue braccia muscolose e sporche d'inchiostro: il viso rimaneva schiacciato contro il suo petto, le sue mani grandi gli accarezzavano la schiena e il calore che si sprigionava tra loro li cullava per istanti che sembravano eterni. Louis aveva sempre amato quella sua capacità, quella di farlo sentire a casa in quel modo, di farlo sentire al sicuro. Quella volta, semplicemente, non accadde. Neanche quando Louis incontrò le sue labbra per riscoprire la loro usuale morbidezza perché non lo erano: non si plasmarono alle sue, rimanessero fredde e screpolate anche quando il maggiore le mordicchiò per cercare una reazione nel più piccolo.

«Piano, Lou. Piano.» mormorò il riccio, spingendolo indietro per creare dello spazio tra loro.

_Spazio_: l'unica cosa di cui ora non avevano bisogno. Ce ne era stato fin troppo fino a quel momento e li aveva portati ad allontanarsi inesorabilmente l'uno dall'altro senza rimedi: più la distanza aumentava, più lo facevano i segreti e i silenzi. Louis si allontanò da lui accontentandolo, seppur fosse contrariato. Voleva dimenticare le ventiquattro ore precedenti, ma capì che per Harry non sarebbe stato così facile: l'ultima cosa che aveva visto era la macchina di Liam con lui a bordo sfrecciare via, poi si era risvegliato in ospedale e ora Louis lo abbracciava come se nulla fosse accaduto. C'erano molte cose da processare per lui.

«Costola incrinata.» affermò Harry, giustificando a Louis quel rifiuto e indicando il torace con una smorfia sul viso. «Attraversando la strada per prendere la moto, una macchina mi ha preso in pieno.»

Louis si sedette sul lettino, scuotendo la testa e strofinando il palmo della mano sulla barba incolta che copriva la sua mascella. I suoi dubbi avevano trovato una risposta: l'incidente era avvenuto a causa sua, soltanto perché Harry voleva inseguirlo con la sua moto. I sensi di colpa gli appesantirono il petto e gli occhi lucidi di Harry non migliorarono la situazione. Cosa si aspettava? Che Harry lo accogliesse a braccia aperte? Che bastava scusarsi per cancellare quel brutto episodio? Non l'aveva neanche pronunciata quella parola, quel semplice _'scusa'_ che avrebbe potuto fare la differenza.

«Scusami, Harry.» sussurrò con voce strozzata perché i sensi di colpa gli avevano annodato persino le corde vocali: prese le mani nelle sue per quanto piccole e le strinse forte con l'intenzione di fargli comprendere quanto fosse dispiaciuto. «È tutta colpa mia...non succederà mai più, te lo prometto.»

E Louis ne aveva fatte tante di promesse in vita sua, ma era riuscito a mantenerne davvero poche. Tra queste, la promessa che aveva fatto a sua madre di non allontanarsi mai dalle sue sorelle: la famiglia sarebbe sempre stata più importante del resto e Louis lo sapeva bene. Oppure quella fatta alla sua Nana, ossia di continuare a studiare: alla fine, era riuscito a laurearsi. O ancora quella fatta a se stesso il giorno del suo ultimo compleanno, ossia di non considerarsi mai più inferiore a qualcuno. Louis era abbastanza per se stesso e anche per gli altri. Ora si ritrovava a promettere a Harry di non scappare più da lui e dal suo amore: questa volta era intenzionato a mantenerla.

«Lou, è tutto okay.» Harry provò ad abbozzare un sorriso per allontanare quelle nuvole scure dagli occhi di Louis e un po' riuscì nel suo intento. «I medici mi hanno detto che non è grave. Non sono in coma stavolta, no?» aggiunse cercando di scherzarci su, ma il maggiore riuscì a leggere un po' di amarezza sul suo volto.

«Hanno ragione. Non è molto grave, tesoro.» Lo rassicurò, mettendo a disposizione le sue conoscenze da infermiere: non era un luminare a riguardo, ma in clinica avevano avuto alcuni casi simili. «Avrai bisogno di antidolorifici e molto riposo, ma riuscirai comunque a sostenere i tuoi esami e tutto il resto.»

«Lo so, mi trattengono un giorno qui soltanto per monitorarmi.» ribatté piatto, volgendo lo sguardo all'intreccio delle loro dita fermo sul suo grembo.

Louis ricordava quanto avesse sofferto il riccio durante i mesi di "prigionia" in clinica e quell'incidente, agli occhi del più piccolo, doveva sembrare decisamente un passo indietro. Per questo, decise di mandare all'aria gli ultimi giorni di lavoro alla _St James_ e rimanere a Londra per stare vicino a Harry. Dopotutto, doveva rispettare la promessa fatta a Jay: la famiglia era più importante del resto.

«P-posso rimanere io qui con te.» propose incerto, mentre le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevavano sorprese insieme ai suoi occhi che si poggiarono sul viso dell'altro. «Insomma, tua madre sembrava piuttosto stanca e Robin già sonnecchiava in sala d'aspetto. Gemma mi ucciderà se non farò colazione con lei entro un quarto d'ora, ma se rimango qui con te ho un buon motivo per evitarla. Sai quanto è testarda quando si mette in mente di fare qualcosa - certo che lo sai, è tua sorella e siete uguali! In più, ho una cosa o due da farmi perdonare da te e...»

«Lou...»

«H, aspetta.» sospirò, rafforzando la presa sulle sue mani. «So che è difficile accantonare le ultime ventiquattro ore, ma sono qui a chiederti scusa e di affrontarle insieme. Quando ho saputo dell'incidente stentavo a crederci perché per me immaginare un mondo senza Harry Styles al mio fianco è impossibile, lo sai?» Louis sorrise timidamente, anche davanti allo sguardo severo dell'altro. «E non mi importa di Londra, di Doncaster o di Manchester, io...»

«Lou.»

_...io voglio stare ovunque sei tu, _concluse mentalmente Louis.

«Lou, io sono stanco.» continuò Harry: ora il suo tono era leggermente esasperato e le sue mani si liberavano da quel groviglio che lo teneva ancorato all'altro.

«Certo, i-io posso continuare dopo.» ribatté impacciato il maggiore, strusciando i palmi delle mani sui jeans neri per ridurre il nervosismo e alzandosi dal letto: era certo che confessare i propri sentimenti al più piccolo sarebbe stato difficile, ma non fino a quel punto. «È stata una lunga notte o mattinata per te, insomma quello che è.»

«No.» sospirò Harry con una mano a scompigliare i ricci che gli incorniciavano il volto. «Non in quel senso, i-io sono stanco di questo.»

E indicò lo spazio tra loro.

«C-cosa?»

«Di questo tuo continuo scappare, del nascondere i miei sentimenti per te perché tu non riesci a comprenderli. Ma, soprattutto, sono stanco di rincorrere te.»

«Ti ho chiesto scusa e i-io...» Louis non seppe controbattere al fiume di parole che Harry aveva liberato: ad ogni parola si sentiva svuotato sempre di più, come se la sua anima abbandonasse il suo corpo a poco a poco per prolungare la sofferenza di essere davanti al ragazzo e non essere visto veramente.

«Ho rischiato di morire, Lou. E avrei potuto fare attenzione e non attraversare di fretta come uno stupido, ma la verità è che in quel momento l'unica cosa a cui pensavo eri tu, Louis. Volevo proteggerti, riportarti a casa mia e ripeterti che c'ero io al tuo fianco, ma alla fine ho finito soltanto col ferire me stesso e non me lo posso più permettere...non a questo punto, non quando sono così vicino al mio obiettivo finale.»

_L'obiettivo di Charles_, Louis avrebbe voluto suggerirgli. Perché sapeva che Harry viveva di architettura e di arte e non avrebbe mai potuto fare altro, ma era stato Charles a indirizzarlo verso quella passione quando era soltanto un ragazzino con sogni e desideri ancora da plasmare. L'obiettivo di Charles era diventato presto anche quello di suo figlio e così anche il suo futuro. Louis pensava di essere incluso in quel futuro, ma in quel momento non sapeva più nulla.

«Dove vuoi arrivare, Harry?»

«Penso che sarebbe meglio prenderci una pausa.»

«No.»

«Louis, ragiona.» La voce di Harry era morbida, accomodante, in netto contrasto con quella più decisa dell'altro: ancora una volta il riccio voleva cercare un compromesso, ma questa volta entrambi avrebbero perso tutto.

«Non voglio ragionare, Harry. So come vanno a finire queste cose...sono soltanto modi per liberarsi di una persona senza aver il coraggio di dirlo apertamente.»

«Perché non provi mai a capire il mio punto di vista, Lou?» chiese il riccio con voce sottile, così sottile da farlo sembrare ancora più piccolo in quel letto d'ospedale. «Sono stati mesi difficili, da quando ti conosco sono sempre stati mesi difficili. Ti sto chiedendo soltanto una tregua, ti sto chiedendo di lasciarmi concentrare sullo studio.» Harry scosse la testa incredulo prima di continuare. «Tra due settimane ho gli esami finali e la consegna della tesi. E sono in un ospedale, cazzo.»

«E io cosa dovrei fare? Aspettare pazientemente che tu metta a posto ogni tassello della tua _magnifica_ vita – una vita di cui io non faccio parte - e poi accoglierti a braccia aperte?» Louis simulò quell'ultimo gesto, prima di passare una mano sul viso per stropicciarlo: in quel modo sperava di aprire gli occhi e trovare una realtà completamente diversa davanti a sé, una realtà nella quale lui stringeva Harry e lo rassicurava, una realtà fittizia. «Cosa ne è stato del tuo "affrontiamo le cose insieme"? E del nostro "l'importante è che torniamo"?»

«Non lo so, Louis. Io non lo so.» Harry sembrava frustrato quanto lui: impossibilitato a muoversi e a raggiungerlo a causa della costola incrinata, sfogava il suo nervosismo sui suoi capelli che non aveva lasciato in pace neanche per un secondo. «Ma una cosa l'ho capita: tu non hai mai avuto il coraggio di rimanere. Sei scappato via la sera della mia partenza: eravamo nella serra di mia madre e mi hai detto di non volere incertezze quando l'unica incertezza, fino ad oggi, sei sempre stato tu.» La sua voce tremò su quell'ultima parola e gli occhi divennero di un verde quasi liquido per le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere sulle sue guance. «Sei scappato da mio padre e da me la notte del mio compleanno: credevi che non me ne fossi accorto? Ti sei fatto sentire soltanto ore e ore dopo con un misero messaggio.» Louis provò a ribattere, ma riuscì soltanto a boccheggiare perché quella non era altro che la verità. «Sei scappato ieri sera perché non hai voluto affrontare la realtà, perché pensi che scappare dai tuoi problemi e non risolverli equivalga a non soffrire. Beh, notizia del giorno, Louis: scappando, soffri tu e soffrono anche le persone che sono attorno a te.»

«Lo so, Harry! Ci sto lavorando su e sono tornato per rimanere. I-io resto. Lo sto facendo ora. Ti sto dicendo che ci sono ora.»

Era quella la sua promessa. Una promessa d'amore. Esserci e rimanere anche quando la tempesta imperversava fuori e nel suo cuore, soprattutto nel suo cuore.

«Forse, _ora_ non è abbastanza.»

_Abbastanza. _La sua illusione, alimentata da quella promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso qualche mese prima, all'improvviso venne distrutta. Gli sforzi impiegati nel credere che essere Louis - essere se stesso – andasse bene e che fosse abbastanza vennero vanificati. Le sue membra cominciarono a tremare, le sue labbra si dischiusero e la vista si appannò: d'un tratto il suo stato d'animo ritornò a un paio di anni prima. Si sentì tradito, insicuro e deluso. Quella volta, però, non c'era un ragazzo robusto dai capelli biondi come il grano o gli occhi grigi come il cielo in tempesta a rammentargli la sua inettitudine: quella volta c'era soltanto Harry. Harry con lo sguardo severo e quel solco che occupava lo spazio tra le sopracciglia. Harry con le labbra strette in una linea sottile e la mascella contratta che accentuava la sua linea affilata. Harry e le sue parole laconiche che avevano appena distrutto la sicurezza acquistata in quei mesi grazie al suo aiuto: in pochi istanti aveva privato Louis anche dei colori che lui stesso aveva donato alla sua vita. Perché, se non fosse stato per Harry, Louis avrebbe continuato a vivere tra il bianco e il nero senza la possibilità di conoscere milioni di sfumature diverse.

«Hai detto di amarmi.» mormorò Louis, lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento e la voce più sottile del solito perché faceva male ritornare a quella sera. «La notte del tuo compleanno.» Ora i suoi occhi erano fermi in quelli verdi dell'altro a cercare una risposta alla domanda che più spingeva contro le fragili pareti del suo cuore. «Hai detto di amarmi prima di addormentarti. Ero abbastanza allora? Ora non lo sono più?»

«Tu dormivi.»

«Non dormivo, ma tu hai detto di amarmi e che mi avresti aspettato. Mi hai detto che prima o poi avrei trovato un modo tutto mio per ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti. E se io avessi trovato il modo ora? _Ora_ non sarebbe comunque _abbastanza_?»

Harry sembrò non ascoltare le ultime parole di Louis, la sua attenzione era ancora volta a quella piccola confessione. Il suo viso abbandonò la severità che l'aveva distinto fino a quel momento per mostrare tristezza e delusione: gli angoli della bocca carnosa erano rivolti verso il basso e le prime lacrime scesero lungo le guance fino a bagnare la t-shirt bianca che indossava. Louis sapeva di aver soltanto dato la conferma della sua tendenza a scappare con quella confessione, ma sperava che Harry leggesse tra le righe della sua affermazione. Era pronto. Ora era pronto a dirgli che lo amava. Come poteva non aver colto quella consapevolezza? Era tornato per lui, soltanto per lui, per rimanere a _casa_.

«T-tu...tu hai finto di dormire pur di non rispondere al mio _ti amo _quella notte?» chiese Harry esterrefatto. «Capisci che non possiamo andare avanti in questo modo, Louis? Hai paura dei tuoi stessi sentimenti, di vivere la tua vita e di essere felice persino.» Il riccio scosse la testa amareggiato continuando a guardarlo negli occhi e Louis sperò che in qualche modo vi leggesse la sua verità all'interno. «Io non voglio vivere così, voglio essere felice per davvero, vorrei amare qualcuno alla luce del sole e vorrei che questo qualcuno mi amasse senza riserve. Mi sembra di avere tutto di te, corpo, mente e persino i tuoi demoni, ma il cuore...quello è come se mi sfuggisse sempre.»

Louis avrebbe voluto dire di appartenere completamente a Harry: mente, anima e cuore. Tuttavia, i suoi singhiozzi e il suo pianto sommesso lo spinsero a guardare la realtà con occhi diversi. Ora capiva il suo punto di vista per la prima volta: aveva capito che non facevano altro che ferirsi a vicenda. Perché erano in due a piangere in quella stanza, in due a soffrire e in due ad amarsi. L'amore, però, non avrebbe dovuto portare al dolore. Harry meritava qualcuno che illuminasse la sua vita, un sole che lo scaldasse e facesse vibrare la sua anima e i suoi colori. Perché Harry stesso era un Sole. Louis, al massimo, poteva essere soltanto una Luna, un satellite che gravitava intorno al Sole e non brillava di luce propria, ma riflessa. Chi avrebbe preferito la Luna con i suoi lati nascosti e la sua oscurità al Sole? Nessuno. Neanche Louis dal momento che si era innamorato del Sole.

«Ritrova te stesso, Louis. Ritrova quella scintilla che ho visto nei tuoi occhi la prima volta che il mio verde ha incontrato il tuo blu, quella che mi ha fatto innamorare di te. Non sei nato per l'oscurità. Sei nato per brillare e devi solo ricordare a te stesso come si fa. E sei stato ferito nella tua vita più di una volta e forse ti sto procurando la ferita più grande lasciandoti andare in questo momento, ma non devi arrenderti. Vinci contro i tuoi demoni e poi torna da me.»

«Non importano più le mie parole, vero? Qualunque cosa io dirò, t-tu hai già deciso.» affermò Louis, non avendo più bisogno di conferme. Non aveva il diritto di rovinare in quel modo Harry: lo aveva trascinato nell'oscurità senza il suo permesso. Ora il ragazzo gli chiedeva di andare via, di liberarlo in qualche modo, di affrontare la realtà. Sarebbe tornato? Non lo sapeva, non sapeva neanche se, alla fine, avrebbe sconfitto quella parte di se stesso che continuava a sabotare le altre che cercavano la luce, il Sole. Non poteva dirgli che si sarebbe impegnato a brillare perché ora voleva soltanto sparire nell'oscurità che lo circondava. Arrivò, quindi, a una sola conclusione, la più amara ma allo stesso tempo più giusta. «E forse, è meglio così. Meriti davvero qualcuno che sappia brillare e amarti come solo tu sai fare.»

Si avvicinò all'altro tremando. Tese una mano verso il suo viso fino a sfiorare la sua guancia morbida e bagnata con la punta delle dita. Entrambi trattennero il respiro a quel tocco leggiadro. Un'ultima carezza a segnare la fine di quella che era stata e sarebbe stata la sua unica grande storia d'amore, nonostante lo avesse capito troppo tardi. Una carezza di cui Harry si beò, inclinando il capo verso il palmo della sua mano per godere meglio del suo tocco. Una carezza che sembrò più un addio che un arrivederci.

«Buona fortuna per tutto, H.» mormorò Louis con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra sottili, mentre indietreggiava e si allontanava da lui.

Il palmo perse il contatto con la sua guancia, poi le punte delle dita la sfiorarono leggermente, poi il nulla. La mano cadde lungo il suo fianco sconfitta e lui si voltò con l'intento di uscire il prima possibile dalla stanza. Stava scappando anche in quel momento? Non lo sapeva. Sperava, però, che le cose sarebbero andate meglio. Era giunto ad un punto di non ritorno: doveva cambiare e non per Harry o per il loro amore, ma per se stesso. E il ragazzo aveva ragione. Doveva schiacciarli da solo i suoi demoni perché era il solo a conoscerli profondamente. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto farlo.

Non ascoltò il richiamo sofferto di Harry, abbassò la maniglia della porta fredda contro il suo palmo e si lasciò alle spalle quelle ventiquattro ore appena trascorse, forse l'intero anno o forse gli ultimi anni della sua vita. Non si voltò neanche una volta perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto la forza di andar via. Neanche volle assicurare ai suoi occhi un'ultima visione di Harry perché, se vederlo in un letto d'ospedale a causa sua già faceva male, sapere che lui stesso avesse rinunciato per primo al loro amore - seppur con buoni propositi - spezzava irrimediabilmente il suo cuore in mille pezzi.

*

_Louis._

Quel nome scivolò via dalle sue labbra carnose più volte prima che la sua figura scomparisse del tutto oltre il corridoio. Tutto ciò che rimaneva era una porta bianca aperta a metà, il _suo_ nome intonato sottovoce come una nenia e uno strano silenzio che all'improvviso inglobò la stanza. E rimanevano le parole, quelle che Louis non era riuscito a confessargli neanche quella volta e quelle che Harry gli aveva detto per tutelare se stesso, per proteggere se stesso dall'amore. E da quando doveva proteggersi da un sentimento puro come l'amore? Da quando aveva cominciato a ferirlo con i silenzi e le parole mai dette. Harry non aveva pensato all'altra faccia di quel sentimento: soltanto nelle settimane precedenti, o forse mesi, aveva cominciato a capire che non fosse soltanto in grado di farlo sentire leggero e finalmente pieno, pieno di Louis e di tutte le cose belle che non aveva mai provato prima. Perché, ora che le cose belle si erano sciolte come neve al sole, rimanevano soltanto le loro lacrime e i loro cuori malconci.

Faceva male, eppure Harry aveva dovuto farlo. Aveva impiegato pochi istanti per fare la sua scelta: allontanarsi dal suo male, allontanarsi dal suo amore. Pochi istanti, gli stessi che aveva impiegato per innamorarsi di Louis. Quei momenti che custodiva gelosamente nel suo cuore e che si esplicavano in tanti modi: nelle rughette intorno agli occhi quando rideva fino a socchiuderli – e soltanto in quel momento Harry aveva capito cosa volesse dire _sorridere con gli occhi_ – oppure con il sole che si rifletteva sul suo viso e faceva brillare quella pelle diafana e alcuni fili d'oro incastrati nella sua chioma castana oppure, ancora, quando percepiva il suo tocco delicato sulla propria pelle che bruciava e rabbrividiva allo stesso modo. Era stato merito dei dettagli se si era innamorato di Louis, se continuava ad amarlo, se era giunto ad allontanarsi da lui. E Harry era sempre stato bravo a notarli, a concentrarsi sulle piccolezze e sulle minuzie: forse, perché nei suoi disegni le finezze e le rifiniture erano tutto ciò che contavano. Per questo, nelle ultime settimane aveva notato Louis spegnersi a poco a poco, il blu dei suoi occhi diventare grigio e il suo tocco diventare sempre più distante: i baci sul naso e le carezze distratte erano diminuite drasticamente, i risvegli al mattino erano freddi e solitari nel grande letto matrimoniale, le rose rosse nel vaso della sua camera quasi sempre appassite.

Soltanto durante il sesso Louis crollava, rivelando ogni aspetto di cui Harry si era innamorato: lo utilizzava per esorcizzare i suoi demoni e il riccio li accoglieva a braccia aperte perché avrebbe voluto prendersi almeno la metà del dolore che scuoteva le membra dell'altro. Esattamente come la notte precedente, tra l'acqua della vasca che lambiva i loro corpi e l'odore del bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia che si confondeva con quello del sesso. Harry ci aveva provato anche quella volta a strappare via il dolore dalla sua pelle a suon di baci, a ripulire gli occhi da quel velo che li sporcava soltanto incontrando il suo sguardo, a donargli ancora una volta se stesso per fargli percepire la sua presenza. Eppure, non era servito a nulla perché lui stesso non sembrava essere abbastanza. Perché Louis i suoi demoni li doveva combattere da solo dal momento che non permetteva a nessun altro di aiutarlo.

_E allora, Louis, vai e combattili questi demoni che non ti permettono di vivere la tua vita e il nostro amore così come meritiamo._

L'aveva detto a se stesso ore prima, risvegliandosi ancora una volta da un sonno forzato e guardando un soffitto bianco familiare, mentre il panico immobilizzava ogni particella del suo corpo. Ricordava la berlina nera che si allontanava e il suo desiderio smodato di raggiungerla, un tonfo e poi il nulla. Nero. Al suo risveglio, invece, aveva visto solo bianco. Pochi istanti per riappropriarsi delle facoltà del suo corpo e per accorgersi che fosse ancora vivo, che la vita seppur flebile scorreva ancora tra le sue membra. Perché Harry, a differenza di Louis, era un grande lottatore e avrebbe combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per vivere e non semplicemente esistere. Pochi istanti per capire ugualmente che non avrebbe più combattuto le lotte degli altri, però. Perché quei demoni, quelli che oscuravano gli occhi di Louis, lo avevano quasi ucciso. E Harry voleva ancora fare tanto nella sua vita: laurearsi, lavorare, viaggiare, scoprire, disegnare, amare. Amare Louis – perché non ci sarebbe mai stato un altro per lui – ma non a quelle condizioni.

Perché amare non significava anche dover soffrire. Perché Harry credeva ancora nelle favole e voleva il suo lieto fine. Perché Harry era un sognatore e nel Louis di cui si era innamorato lui vedeva il suo sogno più grande. Il Louis di cui si era innamorato, però, non era lo stesso Louis degli ultimi mesi. In realtà, non sapeva neanche quale fosse il _vero_ Louis: il ragazzo timido delle rose rosse, quello sfacciato del dipinto di Kandinskij sulla schiena o il ragazzo che continuava a scappare? E forse non lo sapeva neanche Louis stesso perché doveva ancora trovare la sua strada in quel nuovo mondo, un mondo in cui aveva perso sua madre, poi quello che credeva il suo amore e infine il suo lavoro. Louis doveva ritrovare se stesso prima di donarlo a Harry. Era sceso a patti anche con il suo '_l'importante è rimanere' _per salvare ciò che rimaneva di loro_. _Louis e Harry dovevano allontanarsi per poi tornare. Non aveva messo in conto che avrebbe fatto male comunque, però, perché le lacrime non smettevano di scendere lungo il suo viso e il petto si stringeva al pensiero che non avrebbe più visto Louis varcare quella porta. Si sentì perso per un istante.

Ritrovò la strada di casa soltanto quando i suoi occhi incontrarono un'altra sfumatura di blu. Un blu che non sapeva di mare in tempesta, ma di uno in bonaccia. Un blu che aveva il potere di calmarlo e rappresentava il bene e l'amore più puro, quello che c'era soltanto tra madre e figlio. Perché alla porta c'era Anne con le mani a raccogliere i capelli scuri e lisci e un'espressione affettuosa sul viso. Sapeva che non avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni a riguardo perché una mamma lo sa, una mamma capisce i propri figli ancor prima che questi possano perdersi in spiegazioni inutili, una mamma sa che a volte basta esserci anche con un silenzioso abbraccio. E Anne era la miglior mamma che Harry avrebbe mai potuto chiedere.

«Tesoro.» sussurrò avvicinandosi al suo letto.

«È andato via, mamma. S-sono stato io a chiedergli di andare via.» singhiozzò Harry, mentre sua madre lo stringeva in un abbraccio caldo e avvolgente.

Harry ritornò bambino. Lasciò le vesti di un ventiduenne che, forse, era cresciuto troppo in fretta tra la campagna di Holmes Chapel e la caleidoscopica Londra e si lasciò cullare dalle sue braccia materne fino a calmarsi. Il respiro rimaneva un po' affannato, le guance ancora rosse e gli occhi verdi lucidi, ma almeno il pianto aveva smesso di scuotere il suo corpo. Ora, al pianto subentravano le sue parole affrante: le parlò del suo cuore spezzato, della sua scelta, del sentimento che provava per Louis – così grande da avergli spezzato il cuore in mille pezzi – e che non aveva provato per nessun altro in vita sua, neanche per James. Trovò il coraggio di parlarle persino di lui chiudendo quel capitolo che aveva lasciato aperto per troppo tempo: Anne non lo rimproverò per aver nascosto quella relazione per due anni o per avergli mentito, ma gli spiegò di aver avuto dei sospetti fin dall'inizio e aver aspettato così tanto prima che Harry confessasse quel suo passato a lei oscuro. Le dispiaceva soltanto di non essergli stata d'aiuto in quegli anni, di non avergli potuto dare dei consigli o semplicemente parlare dei cambiamenti che stava affrontando. Harry si scusò con lei, ammettendo di essere stato un pessimo figlio. La verità era che pensava di essere cresciuto, ma aveva ancora disperatamente bisogno di sua madre. «_Non importa quanto grande diventerai, sarai sempre il mio bambino_» sussurrò Anne al suo orecchio prima di lasciare un bacio umido sulla sua guancia e poi un altro sulla tempia.

«Sei certo che sia stata la decisione giusta?» gli chiese lei, appoggiata alla testiera del letto con suo figlio accoccolato sul petto in una posizione che gli permetteva di non sentire dolore alla costola incrinata.

Harry sospirò, strofinando la guancia sulla blusa turchese che lei indossava. «È stata la decisione più dolorosa da prendere, quella più amara per me. Ma rimane quella più giusta per noi.»

«Vi ritroverete, Harry.» affermò Anne stringendolo appena di più, forse per rendere più decise quelle parole.

«Come fai a esserne così sicura?»

«Una mamma lo sa e basta.» Harry accennò un sorriso sulle sue labbra rosse perché conosceva già la sua risposta nel suo cuore. «Potrei non sapere nei dettagli tutto quello che c'è tra te e Louis, ma so riconoscere l'amore quando c'è. Louis ha bisogno di combattere le sue paure e ritrovare se stesso e tu hai bisogno di capire che non puoi salvare tutti, Harry. Alcuni devono farlo da soli. Ma saprete ritrovarvi alla fine.»

«Sono così esausto, mamma.» sbuffò Harry e si sentì un bambino, privo dell'ingenuità e della spensieratezza tipica di quell'età.

«È stato un anno difficile per te, tesoro.»

«L'incidente, il coma, i mesi alla _St James_, aver conosciuto Louis con tutte le sue luci e le sue ombre, l'università e le aspettative di papà, un altro incidente.» sospirò. «Non mi sono mai sentito così stanco prima d'ora e non credo che uscirò dal mio appartamento così facilmente.»

«Non devi preoccuparti, Harry. Supererai anche questo. Hai affrontato di peggio quest'anno. Andrà tutto bene e siamo tutti fieri di te. Un passo alla volta, amore mio.»

Un'ultima lacrima scese silenziosa sulla sua guancia e, seppur il dolore per aver lasciato andare Louis rimaneva, Harry si sentì rincuorato e amato in quel momento. Non l'asciugò neanche quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e l'aprì un attimo dopo. Il riccio per un istante sperò di trovare Louis con il suo sorriso timido e gli occhi limpidi sull'uscio, ma non venne deluso dalle persone che realmente lo occupavano perché sapeva che senza di loro non sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti. Niall e Zayn. Arrivati all'improvviso nella sua vita soltanto tre anni prima, ora erano le sue uniche costanti oltre alla famiglia. Così diversi tra loro, ma uniti da un legame d'amicizia indissolubile, anche quando Niall trafugava interamente la sua dispensa o Zayn sporcava il pavimento di vernice. Harry ringraziava ogni giorno quella forza superiore, chiamata Destino, che li aveva fatti incontrare: se non avesse avuto loro, avrebbe perso la sua strada troppe volte.

«Ci hanno detto che ti servivano dei rinforzi.» disse Zayn prima di entrare nella stanza con un sorriso sul viso stanco: lui e Niall lo avevano raggiunto in ospedale qualche minuto dopo il suo arrivo e Harry poteva affermare con certezza che nessuno dei due avesse chiuso occhio per un secondo.

«Ciambelle al cioccolato e con glassa alla fragola per pranzo, Haz.» gongolò Niall, mentre sventolava la scatola davanti ai suoi occhi. «Oggi puoi abbandonare tutti i tuoi buoni propositi salutisti.»

Harry annuì e sorrise ad entrambi. Rimanendo accoccolato a sua madre, osservò i suoi amici disporsi ai piedi del letto e prese una ciambella al cioccolato. La morse lentamente per assaporarne il gusto: in quell'esatto momento, gli sembrò di baciare Louis dopo una delle sue tante scorpacciate post allenamento. Perché le sue labbra sapevano sempre di qualcosa di dolce e Harry aveva sempre amato quel particolare, seppur condannasse quel suo strano modo di nutrirsi. Sospirò, masticando lentamente e relegando il sapore delle labbra di Louis in un angolo della sua testa al momento.

_Un passo alla volta_, ripeté mentalmente. _Andrà tutto bene._

E se lo diceva anche Anne, avrebbe dovuto crederci. Giusto?

*

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono lentamente permettendo a Louis di scorgere una delle figure che non avrebbe mai voluto incontrare in quella occasione. Viso smunto, occhi gonfi dalle lacrime, capelli che sembravano un nido di rondini e degli abiti stropicciati che indossava da ben ventiquattro ore. Non era il momento più adatto per incontrare Charles Styles. Avrebbe voluto confondersi tra la folla che usciva e entrava dall'ascensore, passare inosservato, diventare invisibile ai suoi occhi nocciola che scandagliavano ora lo spazio ristretto del vano. E pensò di avercela fatta fino a quando non sentì chiamare il suo nome affannato, segno che avesse accelerato il passo per raggiungerlo.

«Louis!» disse ancora all'ingresso del pronto soccorso e il ragazzo dovette arrendersi.

Si voltò con le mani in tasca e un'espressione supplicante sul viso: equivaleva a chiedergli di non infierire, qualunque cosa volesse dirgli. Non avrebbe sopportato una conversazione incentrata sul suo lavoro, sulle sue conoscenze o sul rapporto con suo figlio. Non in quel momento, forse mai più.

«Signor Styles.» lo salutò piattamente Louis e Charles gli sembrò dannatamente diverso dall'uomo che aveva incontrato alla clinica o nella lussuosa sala del Criterion.

I suoi capelli castani erano sempre in ordine, ma il viso era solcato dai segni della stanchezza. Aveva abbandonato uno dei suoi abiti su misura per un pantalone casual beige e una semplice camicia celeste. Sembrava quasi sceso dal piedistallo che soleva occupare, sembrava soltanto un uomo, un padre preoccupato per suo figlio e non _Charles Styles, l'uomo a capo di uno degli studi di progettazione più importanti di Londra_. Quella diversa sfumatura che lesse negli occhi dell'uomo, più caldi del solito, quasi lo rincuorò perché Harry aveva bisogno di suo padre in quel momento: per quanto sentisse alte le sue aspettative, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo guidasse e che gli mostrasse la strada. E forse Charles sbagliava i modi, ma aveva le giuste intenzioni.

«Non sapevo fossi già arrivato. Ti aspettavamo tutti.»

«G-già. In realtà, sto andando via.»

«Di già?»

Annuì imbarazzato davanti alla confusione mostrata dal viso di Charles. «Harry starà bene, è circondato da persone che lo amano e che sono giuste per lui...supererà anche questo.»

«Louis, ma cosa...»

«Non sia troppo duro con lui, okay?» lo interruppe Louis, sospirando: non toccava a lui dare spiegazioni sulla fine della loro relazione, ma poteva aiutare Harry e suo padre ad aprirsi l'uno all'altro. «Harry ha tante passioni, brucia d'amore per l'arte e per l'architettura e le darà tante soddisfazioni.» Ammorbidì il suo tono della sua voce quando vide i tratti del suo viso distendersi e il suo petto gonfiarsi di orgoglio. «Gli permetta di esprimersi quanto più possibile senza imporgli dei limiti o degli obblighi, percorra la sua strada insieme a lui, ma non lo forzi. Soltanto...gli permetta di essere se stesso, okay?»

Guardò Charles annuire e accennò un sorriso flebile sulle sue labbra sottili. Quello fu il loro congedo: Louis si incamminò verso le porte automatiche del pronto soccorso, desideroso di uscire al più presto da quell'ambiente troppo asettico per lui in quel momento. Tutto ciò che voleva fare era tornare a casa, sedersi sulla poltrona di pelle marrone del nonno e stare con la sua famiglia. Voleva colore, voleva gli abbracci, voleva il calore rassicurante che soltanto le donne di casa avrebbero potuto concedergli.

«Louis?»

Sentì pronunciare il suo nome ancora una volta dall'uomo e si voltò leggermente nella sua direzione.

«Sei un bravo ragazzo. A presto.» aggiunse Charles con uno dei sorrisi più sinceri che Louis gli aveva visto sul viso.

Gli fece un cenno veloce con la testa e si voltò per non guardarsi più indietro, pur chiedendosi se ci sarebbe mai stato un "a presto" nel loro futuro. Quando attraversò le porte automatiche del pronto soccorso, respirò a polmoni aperti l'aria non contaminata dal disinfettante, dalla vaniglia e dal dolore. Gli sembrò quasi un nuovo inizio. Si sentì quasi un uomo nuovo. Eppure, era ancora Louis. Louis con i capelli perennemente scompigliati, la sigaretta tra le dita e le rughette intorno agli occhi blu. Louis con le sue tante paure e i suoi demoni da affrontare, con le sue sconfitte e le sue vittorie. Louis e la scintilla che un tempo accendeva il suo sguardo e che ora era sepolta dall'oscurità.

_"Ritrova te stesso, Louis. Ritrova quella scintilla che ho visto nei tuoi occhi la prima volta che il mio verde ha incontrato il tuo blu, quella che mi ha fatto innamorare di te. Lotta contro i tuoi demoni e poi torna da me."_

Impose a se stesso di ritrovarla a tutti i costi perché avrebbe significato tornare da Harry. Impose a se stesso di lottare. Perché per amore soltanto si combatteva e lui avrebbe combattuto.

«Lou Lou.» sentì dire da Charlotte e poi si ritrovò avvolto dalle sue braccia.

Si beò del calore che il suo corpo emanava a contatto con il proprio, nonostante il sole picchiasse sulle loro pelli nivee e il caldo facesse inumidire i capelli sulla nuca. Quel calore lo fece sentire protetto, al sicuro. Così al sicuro che dalle sue labbra scivolarono poche parole, ma efficaci. Perché quelle parole, dette sul collo di sua sorella, furono il primo passo per ritrovare la sua scintilla, la sua luce.

«I-io lo amo così tanto, Lots.» mormorò, stringendosi maggiormente a lei per soffocare i singhiozzi del suo pianto e facendo crollare ogni barriera. «Tornerò. Tornerò a dirgli che lo amo più di ogni cosa, più di qualsiasi oscurità che lambisce il mio cuore.»


	15. Epilogo

Louis Tomlinson aveva cominciato ad amare il caffè.

A ventiquattro anni suonati, non aveva ancora capito il meccanismo che portava la maggior parte della popolazione mondiale ad assuefarsi a quella miscela scura e non gli importava sinceramente. Ciò che a Louis interessava realmente era assaporare sulle labbra sottili il suo gusto avvolgente e rotondo, riempirsi le narici di quel profumo riconoscibile e fissare per interi minuti i suoi fondi nella tazzina ancora calda. La simpatia per quella bevanda era nata in un giorno di fine giugno, dopo il suo allenamento di calcetto con i soliti amici: quella sera, Liam lo aveva convinto ad accompagnare le sue usuali ciambelle a del caffè freddo cremoso e da quel momento non ne aveva più fatto a meno.

Neanche due settimane dopo, perché quel pomeriggio Louis stava tornando a casa con quella bevanda in mano e una cannuccia nera tra le sue labbra per sorseggiarla. Al suo fianco c'era Liam, che gli parlava di voler organizzare delle serate a tema nel suo pub: Louis trovava quell'idea un po' retrò, ma non avrebbe mai spento l'entusiasmo del suo migliore amico con un commento acido. Fino a quel momento, la giornata era trascorsa nel migliore dei modi e non avrebbe mai voluto rovinarla con il muso lungo di Liam: il cielo era azzurro su Manchester, una leggera brezza risparmiava i suoi abitanti dalla calura estiva e si riusciva ad ascoltare persino il cinguettio degli uccellini...beh, se si ignorava il clacson delle automobili o il chiacchiericcio della folla che invadeva le strade.

Era strana quella sensazione: percepire realmente il mondo intorno a sé e sentirlo vivo sulla propria pelle, nei propri occhi o nelle orecchie. Era strana perché Louis non aveva provato quella sensazione per molto tempo. Fin troppo per i suoi gusti. E ora capiva cosa si era perso. Ora capiva di non aver vissuto fino a quel momento, ma di essersi limitato a esistere. Aveva promesso a se stesso di non commettere mai più quello sbaglio, insieme a tanti altri, perché vivere – e non esistere – gli aveva fatto scorgere un mondo diverso.

Non nuovo, ma semplicemente diverso.

Perché le stradine di Manchester che percorreva rimanevano immutate da anni, ma i suoi occhi ora riuscivano a captare dettagli che prima ignorava: la pietra della cattedrale più chiara sotto i raggi del sole, le foglie degli alberi incastrate tra un sampietrino grigio e l'altro, le nuvole riflettersi buffe sulle pareti vetrate dei palazzi di Salford Quays_._ Persino i colori erano diversi: sembravano vibrare per la loro intensità e per la loro vividezza. Lo erano i sapori, lo erano i profumi. Ora che la sua vita si faceva man mano più leggera e il peso da sopportare sulle sue spalle meno pesante, i suoi occhi blu e ridenti riuscivano ad apprezzare anche il più piccolo degli spettacoli che Manchester metteva su per i suoi abitanti.

«Lou, non mi stai ascoltando!» lo richiamò esasperato Liam, mentre percorreva Oxford Road e schivava i passanti per stare al passo del suo amico.

«Sì, invece!»

«E cosa stavo dicendo?» Liam si fermò d'un tratto per strada: le braccia scoperte e tatuate strette al petto avrebbero dovuto dargli un'aria intimidatoria, ma il marrone caldo dei suoi occhi e quel viso tondo e dolce spazzarono via quell'intenzione non appena Louis si voltò nella sua direzione.

«Non hai bisogno di provare la mia fiducia e la mia lealtà nei tuoi confronti con questi giochetti, Payno.» ribatté Louis, giocherellando con la cannuccia tra i denti un'ultima volta prima di buttare il bicchiere vuoto nel cestino più vicino.

Bastò scoccargli un'occhiataccia e fargli un cenno stizzito con la testa affinché Liam sbuffasse e lo seguisse senza ulteriori indugi: il suo lato melodrammatico tornava sempre utile in quelle occasioni. Non poteva ammettere spudoratamente di non aver ascoltato il suo intero dramma interiore perché Liam altrimenti avrebbe tenuto il muso per giorni e Louis aveva comunque la sua reputazione da migliore amico da difendere.

«Già, non ne avrei bisogno se soltanto tu mi ascoltassi!» E proprio quando Louis cercò di replicare per scagionarsi da tutte le accuse, Liam gli diede una leggera spallata per poi aggiungere «e non dire di nuovo che mi stavi ascoltando perché avevi proprio _quell'espressione_ sul viso!».

«Quale espressione?» chiese Louis, mentre infilava le chiavi nella toppa del portone del suo palazzo a mattoncini rossi.

«Quella da Biancaneve o da qualsiasi altra principessa Disney che canticchia con marmotte e uccellini immaginando il suo Principe Azzurro!» disse Liam tutto d'un fiato rabbrividendo vistosamente un attimo dopo. «Ecco, proprio questa!»

Le dita di Louis andarono subito a sfiorare il suo viso, come a voler toccare materialmente quell'espressione. Percepì sotto i polpastrelli la pelle morbida e un po' accaldata, gli angoli della bocca incurvati all'insù e gli zigomi più pronunciati. Eccola l'espressione incriminata, quella che trasmetteva la sua serenità attraverso i tratti del viso rilassati e un sorriso accennato. Liam faceva ancora fatica ad abituarsi a quel cambiamento: aveva trascorso così poco tempo con il Louis spensierato negli anni passati da essersi abituato a quel filtro di tristezza, rimpianti e rimorsi che il suo viso o i suoi occhi mostravano. Louis aveva dato il bentornato a quell'espressione come lo si dà a un vecchio amico, uno di quelli che perdi di vista per anni e poi ritrovi per caso in qualche corsia del supermercato, uno di quelli con cui non parli per anni e poi finisci a parlare di tutto in pochi minuti.

Era stato un bel cambiamento.

Era bello avere una diversa percezione di se stesso, una percezione più giusta, una che piaceva completamente anche a lui, perché alla fine quella scintilla era riuscito ad accenderla impiegando tutte le sue forze. Era stato difficile scendere a compromessi con se stesso, lottare contro ogni insicurezza e abbandonare le poche certezze che aveva sempre avuto, ma alla fine quella scintilla aveva colorato tutto: l'anima, la mente e il cuore. Aveva fatto sì che Louis riuscisse a splendere e a brillare grazie alle mille sfumature della sua personalità. Ogni sfumatura rappresentava un lato di sé che era stato sopito per troppo tempo o uno nuovo che aspettava soltanto di essere scoperto. Non amava definirsi una persona completamente nuova, perché i suoi difetti c'erano ancora, ma soltanto una persona diversa. C'era ancora la maggior parte delle sue paure, c'era la sua malinconia, c'era un po' di oscurità nel suo cuore, ma c'era anche un modo diverso di affrontarla e uscirne vincitore. Scappare non era più contemplato. Lottare e combattere erano le uniche opzioni che Louis avrebbe lasciato a se stesso d'ora in poi. Lo aveva già fatto al ritorno da Londra: aveva combattuto contro i suoi demoni e continuava a farlo quotidianamente quando la voglia di mollare prevaleva sul resto. Si era scrollato di dosso le macerie e la polvere di una vita che lo avevano reso grigio, abbattendo così la sensazione di non aver mai fatto abbastanza. Aveva ritrovato se stesso, ora lo teneva stretto al suo petto e lo cuciva al suo corpo quasi a non farlo andare più via. Teneva stretta a sé anche quell'espressione perché quella serenità l'aveva guadagnata lottando con le unghie e con i denti.

«Non sono una principessa e non sto pensando al mio Principe Azzurro!» ridacchiò, evitando di precisare che nel suo caso era davvero il contrario perché _«se io sono la Bella Addormentata tu sei decisamente il Principe Azzurro, Lou». _Inoltre, a Liam non interessavano i discorsi fatti con _lui_ dopo aver passato la loro prima notte insieme. Infatti, mentre saliva le scale del palazzo con un po' di fiatone, Louis raccolse tutte le sue energie per puntualizza il suo pensiero. «Ti ho ascoltato per tutto il tragitto dal pub a casa e, Liam, fatti dire una cosa...tu pensi troppo! Vuoi fare una di queste serate a tema per il locale? Fallo! E se fallirai, proverai ancora una volta...una sola sconfitta non deve buttarti giù e la vita è troppo breve per arrendersi alla prima occasione!»

«Odio questa tua svolta hippie!»

«_Hippie_?» ripeté con enfasi Louis, fermandosi sul pianerottolo e facendo quasi cadere all'indietro l'altro che borbottò qualcosa che assomigliava vagamente a un insulto. «Non vedo nessun gilet con le frange e nessuna coroncina di fiori sulla testa, Payno. Semplicemente ho ritrovato me stesso e non mi comporto più da idiota. Dovresti farlo anche tu...sai, ti fa stare bene.»

«Ma perché parlo ancora con te.» sospirò Liam, scuotendo la testa lentamente e guardandolo esasperato.

«Perché sono il tuo migliore amico e tu sei il mio.» disse solenne, mentre con le chiavi andava ad aprire il portone del suo appartamento. «Ed è questo che di solito fa un migliore amico. Ti parla, ti fa uscire, guarda le partite dello United con te, ti dice che quei pantaloni che stai indossando sono decisamente troppo stretti e...»

«...e mi offre una birra, Lou. Offrimi una birra, altrimenti non arrivo a fine serata.» lo interruppe Liam prima di superarlo e sparire in cucina.

Louis ridacchiò, fiero di aver esasperato Liam anche quel giorno. Lasciò la borsa del calcetto all'angolo dell'ingresso prima di posare i suoi occhi sulla sua figura riflessa nello specchio e sorridere nel vederla perché per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si piaceva: le guance erano più rosse e la pelle più abbronzata, la frangia castana era leggermente alzata in un ciuffo lasciando visibile la fronte e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non c'erano tracce di occhiaie sul suo viso. Dopotutto, quella serenità ritrovata gli donava. Forse, era anche merito dell'assenza di turni estenuanti e di sveglie puntate all'alba: non lavorando più in clinica, Louis gestiva i pochi pazienti di cui si prendeva cura come voleva. Non faceva granché - si trattava soltanto di fare sporadicamente qualche puntura, somministrare qualche terapia o assistere un paziente durante la notte – ma serviva a tenerlo occupato fino a quando non avrebbe fatto un concorso e ottenuto un lavoro stabile. Perso nel suo riflesso, sobbalzò quando una voce familiare e femminile lo raggiunse.

«Ehi, Lou!»

«Lots.» la salutò, spostandosi dallo specchio e lasciando che sua sorella lo utilizzasse per darsi un'ultima sistemata. «Esci stasera?»

«Tommy mi porta a cena fuori.» squittì emozionata, prima di aggiustare sui fianchi il vestito che indossava e poi chiedere «come sto?».

«Benissimo.» ribatté Louis all'istante: non c'era bisogno di pensare perché Charlotte era di una bellezza mozzafiato. Il vestito bianco metteva in risalto la sua pelle abbronzata, le labbra carnose non avevano bisogno di un rossetto per essere notate, gli occhi azzurri e le ciglia lunghe donavano a suo viso un aspetto quasi angelico. Louis non riusciva a fare a meno di emozionarsi quando si soffermava ad osservarla perché anno dopo anno assomigliava sempre di più a sua madre. «Tommy è davvero un ragazzo fortunato.»

«E tu sei di parte, ma ti ringrazio lo stesso.» replicò Charlotte per poi stampare un bacio sulla sua guancia e aprire la porta. «È arrivata posta per te oggi pomeriggio. L'ho messa sul bancone della cucina.» aggiunse distrattamente con un sorriso.

Un istante e un occhiolino dopo, la porta era chiusa alle sue spalle e Louis la fissava accigliato. C'era della posta per lui. Louis usualmente non riceveva molta posta, per lo meno non cartacea, e per fortuna perché il suo disordine era proverbiale. Ringraziava ogni giorno il progresso tecnologico, il fatto di poter pagare online senza dover perdere e ritrovare almeno un paio di volte le sue bollette cartacee oppure il fatto di poter eliminare con un semplice clic la pubblicità sgradita nella sua posta elettronica senza che i volantini si accumulassero inesorabilmente sulla sua scrivania. Per questo, non abbandonò quell'espressione confusa neanche quando entrò in cucina, dove Liam lo aspettava con i gomiti poggiati sul bancone a sorseggiare distrattamente la sua birra.

«Quel tipo con cui esce Charlotte non è molto sveglio, lo sai?»

«Lo avevo intuito, Liam.» confermò, pensando al modo in cui lo aveva conosciuto. «Ma lei è felice e lo sono anche io per lei.»

Gli occhi di Louis scandagliarono l'intero bancone alla ricerca della sua posta e si fermarono soltanto quando la trovarono nell'angolo destro, vicino a quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua birra. A far da contrasto con il marmo scuro del bancone c'era una busta da lettere color panna e dalla finitura patinata che contribuiva a renderla più brillante sotto la luce fredda del lampadario. Louis la prese in mano, soppesandola: era leggera e sembrava contenere soltanto un cartoncino al suo interno, niente di più e niente di meno. Eppure, il suo respiro si fece pesante e i palmi delle mani cominciarono a sudare quando notò la grafia con cui il suo nome era scritto sul retro della busta. Elegante, decisa e ordinata. Niente a che vedere con la propria, piuttosto schiacciata e tremolante.

«Ovvio, tutti vogliamo la sua felicità. Penso soltanto che meriterebbe di meglio. Insomma, mi sembra troppo appiccicoso, la fa arrivare sempre in ritardo al pub e non fa altro che distrarla durante il turno...»

E quello fu soltanto l'inizio della lunga lista di difetti che Liam aveva trovato nel ragazzo di Charlotte: Louis, però, smise di ascoltare fin dal principio. Perché le sue dita, seppur tremanti, trovarono il coraggio di aprire la busta e tirar fuori un cartoncino della stessa finitura che indicava un luogo, una data e un orario. I suoi occhi si soffermarono più del dovuto sul nome – o meglio, sull'iniziale - che firmava l'invito e il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte che mai quasi a voler uscire dal petto e librarsi nel cielo come una rondine in primavera.

Una semplice _H_.

La sfiorò con il pollice e rabbrividì. Perché soltanto Louis lo chiamava in quel modo. Perché sperava che _lui_ ancora gli appartenesse così come apparteneva soltanto a Louis quel nomignolo. E si perse ad immaginarlo. Lo vide alla sua scrivania con la finestra leggermente aperta e la musica di Zayn a giungere ovattata nella sua stanza. Immaginò la sua mano destra impugnare una delle tante penne che affollavano la scrivania e scrivere quell'iniziale con un sorriso sulle labbra rosse e piene. Immaginò le sue mani grandi, da artista, prima scompigliare i ricci castani che gli incorniciavano il viso e poi sistemare delicatamente il cartoncino nella busta da lettere. Immaginò - o meglio sperò - che anche il suo cuore avesse cominciato a battere forte nel momento in cui aveva sigillato la busta, proprio come il cuore di Louis aveva fatto nel momento in cui l'aveva aperta.

«Liam, in questo momento non sono in grado di approfondire questa tua strana e insensata gelosia nei confronti del ragazzo di mia sorella.» sospirò Louis, interrompendo il soliloquio del suo migliore amico e guardando ancora il cartoncino che stringeva tra le mani, come se quel pezzo di carta avrebbe potuto rispondere alle domande e ai dubbi che gli affollavano la mente.

«Che succede, Lou?»

«Harry.» Quel nome uscì deciso dalle sue labbra: era la prima volta che lo pronunciava ad alta voce da quella mattina di inizio giugno. E fu come riappropriarsi ancora una volta di lui. Fu come rivivere tutti i mesi che avevano trascorso insieme in un solo istante. «È l'invito a partecipare alla cerimonia della sua laurea.»

«Oh, ci è riuscito.» affermò l'altro con tono sollevato e Louis annuì fiero perché non aveva dubitato delle sue capacità neanche per un istante. «Quando?»

«Tra due settimane.»

«Ci andrai?»

Soltanto in quel momento, Louis alzò lo sguardo dal cartoncino e lo fissò in quello del suo migliore amico trovando esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno: rassicurazione. Il naufrago che era in sé, sconfitto dal mare in tempesta dei suoi occhi blu, vide la terraferma in quelli color cioccolato di Liam ed esultò. Louis stesso esultò perché c'era il suo migliore amico a placare le sue ansie e le sue preoccupazioni.

«Non lo so.» E fu più sincero che mai nel dirlo. «Mi ha detto di tornare da lui soltanto quando sarei stato di nuovo me stesso, quando avrei abbattuto le sovrastrutture mentali che per anni ho tirato su. Ci sono riuscito, mi piace il Louis che sono ora. Ma se dovessimo fare dei passi indietro? Se questo Louis non dovesse piacergli? Se non riuscisse più ad amarmi così come faceva prima?»

«È per questo che non sei già tornato da lui?» Louis annuì imbarazzato. «Lou, non credo ci sia al mondo una versione di te che Harry non possa apprezzare. Ha amato anche la peggiore versione di te stesso nei mesi precedenti. E so che ti ha lasciato andare nel peggiore dei modi, ma lo ha fatto perché non poteva più aiutarti soltanto con le sue forze o con il suo amore. Dovevi capire da solo di meritare quanto di più bello c'era al mondo e lo hai capito. Ora lui non deve più salvarti e tu non hai più bisogno di aiuto. Hai bisogno soltanto di Harry e lui ha bisogno di te perché quello che provate merita di essere vissuto.»

«Lo pensi davvero?»

«Davvero.»

«E se dovessi crollare davanti a lui? Se vederlo dal vivo, bellissimo e felice con quella luce che soltanto lui ha negli occhi, mi rendesse all'improvviso più debole e ricascassi nelle vecchie abitudini?»

«Impossibile.» asserì Liam deciso. «Ricordi ciò che mi hai detto qualche settimana fa? Che il vostro amore ti ha reso più forte. Che con lui hai imparato ad avere quattro gambe, quattro braccia e due cuori, hai imparato ad essere più forte e che non potevi permetterti di tornare indietro?»

«Lo ricordi per davvero?»

«Certo, Tommo. _Io _ti ascolto sempre.» ridacchiò per poi aggirare il bancone e affiancarlo. «Ricordo ogni parola perché mentre lo dicevi i tuoi occhi erano limpidi e non li vedevo così trasparenti da anni. Non avere paura, altrimenti farai un passo indietro e non ne vale la pena. E poi, ammettilo, ti manca.»

«Da morire.»

«Lo so.» Liam allargò le braccia e lui si intrufolò tra esse per fondersi in un abbraccio caldo, che sapeva di casa: lo tenne stretto al suo petto e Louis sfregò il volto nell'incavo del suo collo pensando di essere fortunato ad averlo nella sua vita. «Allora, ci andrai sì o no?»

Louis fece uscire uno sbuffo divertito che andò a solleticare la pelle sensibile del collo di Liam: l'incertezza e la paura precedenti ormai erano dimenticate.

«Ho cominciato a bere il caffè perché quello era l'unico modo per avere il suo sapore sulle mie labbra, ma sono stanco di fingere. Ora voglio baciarlo per davvero.»

Liam ridacchiò perché che il suo migliore amico non fosse stato folgorato sulla via di Damasco lo aveva capito.

Louis aveva messo da parte l'odio per il caffè soltanto per sentirlo più vicino. Per assaporare il ricordo di quelle rare mattine che iniziavano insieme a lui, con Harry che entrava in camera da letto con la sua tazza tra le mani e Louis che lo corrompeva a suon di baci per trattenerlo ancora un po' tra le lenzuola calde del loro letto, con Harry che finiva per baciarlo dimenticando la tazza sul comodino e con Louis che arricciava la punta del naso all'insù un attimo dopo perché «sai di caffè». Aveva pensato di riempire quella mancanza con il caffè dello Starbucks più vicino, ma non si avvicinava neanche al gusto che il caffè aveva sulle labbra di Harry. Lo beveva per mancanza e non per piacere. Perché Louis era decisamente un tipo da tè: nella sua casa dei sogni desiderava un bow-window soltanto per raggomitolarsi al suo interno sotto una coperta, guardare fuori dal vetro il panorama e sorseggiare del tè caldo dalla sua tazza preferita. Tuttavia, avrebbe accettato tra quelle pareti persino l'odore del caffè se avesse significato avere Harry al proprio fianco.

Era anche quello l'amore, giusto? Accettare i difetti dell'altro.

E Louis e Harry ne avevano tanti di difetti e certamente non erano perfetti. Non importava, però, perché non c'erano e non ci sarebbero mai state persone perfette fatte appositamente l'una per l'altra: c'erano soltanto loro due – pieni di difetti e insicurezze - che si amavano più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e che avrebbero combattuto contro ogni cosa per stare insieme. Perché se l'amore di per sé non bastava, allora bisognava combattere per far sì che bastasse. E l'amore per lui era Harry: era un motivo valido per combattere.

«Allora credo che il tuo sia proprio un sì, Lou.»

*

Harry fissava da qualche minuto la fedele riproduzione di _Composizione in rosso, blu e giallo_ che occupava la parete bianca dell'ufficio.

Sedeva in modo scomposto con la camicia celeste un po' umida che si attaccava alla pelle marrone della poltrona per il caldo e giocherellava con una matita posta tra l'indice e il medio della mano destra. All'occhio di uno sconosciuto avrebbe potuto sembrare soltanto un ragazzo impegnato a ingannare il tempo: soltanto chi lo conosceva per davvero avrebbe potuto immaginare la tempesta che imperversava nel suo animo notando quello sguardo rabbuiato. Perché i suoi occhi ridenti avevano perso la loro usuale lucentezza: le sfumature di verde e di azzurro non sembravano vibrare nelle sue iridi, si limitavano soltanto a riflettere la luce che penetrava dalla grande vetrata attraverso le veneziane bianche e a osservare quella stampa sul muro. Pensava che sarebbe stato bello almeno una volta semplificare la realtà con l'uso della sola linea dritta, di figure geometriche piane e dei colori primari aspirando all'equilibrio e alla perfezione. Pensava che sarebbe stato bello essere Piet Mondrian soltanto per un giorno e non Harry Styles. Si sarebbe perfino lasciato crescere quegli strani baffi per esserlo fino in fondo. Avrebbe voluto avere le sue capacità e razionalizzare una realtà che di logico non aveva proprio nulla, a suo avviso. La realtà assomigliava molto di più a una tela ingarbugliata di Kandinskij in quel momento e i soli colori primari non avrebbero mai potuto descriverla in tutte le sue mutevoli sfumature.

Perché la sua vita universitaria era giunta al termine, il suo lavoro di tesi era stata valutato con il massimo dei voti – _che novità_, aveva commentato Niall alzando gli occhi al cielo - e la cerimonia di laurea ci sarebbe stata tra dieci giorni. Eppure, Harry non era ancora certo della direzione che avrebbe preso la sua vita. Avrebbe proceduto sul sentiero già tracciato da suo padre oppure sarebbe andato in direzione ostinata e contraria?

Non lo sapeva. Non sapeva neanche se avrebbe avuto la possibilità di scegliere dal momento che erano sempre stati gli altri a scegliere per lui. Non gli era mai appartenuta quell'opportunità e ora la desiderava come un uomo assetato sognava l'acqua in pieno deserto. Voleva per una volta avere la libertà di scegliere ma, allo stesso tempo, se l'avesse avuta non avrebbe saputo cosa scegliere. Dopotutto, non aveva mai pensato a una carriera all'infuori di quella che avrebbe avuto nello studio di suo padre.

«Ehi, campione!»

A proposito di suo padre. Quell'uomo così diverso da lui, ma che aveva contribuito a renderlo la persona che era oggi. Lui che lo considerava ancora un campione, nonostante avesse ormai ventidue anni e pensasse di aver vissuto in una gabbia d'oro per tutta la sua esistenza. Tuttavia, Charles non conosceva quell'ultimo particolare. Così come non ne conosceva tanti altri della vita di suo figlio. Perché se li avesse conosciuti, non avrebbe continuato a chiamarlo in quel modo e soprattutto con quel tono così fiero.

«Ehi.» ribatté allora, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla stampa di Mondrian e coprendo con le braccia quei fogli sui quali aveva schizzato per tutto il pomeriggio.

Quel gesto, però, non passò inosservato perché un «che mi nascondi?» divertito uscì dalle labbra di Charles, mentre si apprestava ad accomodarsi alla scrivania e sbirciare tra i fogli con sguardo invadente.

«Niente.»

_Tutto._

Quegli schizzi erano tutto per lui. Per lo meno, tutto ciò che al momento poteva avere di _lui. _Una semplice linea che ricalcava quella elegante della sua schiena, uno scarabocchio fatto con una _bic _blu per rendere l'iride azzurra più intensa, il tratto più marcato là dove la pelle si stropicciava in simpatiche rughette d'espressione. Nonostante lo avesse lasciato andare, lui era ovunque. In ogni rosa abbozzata nel suo taccuino, in ogni tatuaggio schizzato su un tovagliolo e negli scarabocchi sulla carta intestata dello studio. Era ovunque perché Harry lo voleva con sé, non importava quanto fosse doloroso pensare alle conseguenze. Era ovunque perché ormai lo aveva dentro di sé, sottopelle, tra l'anima e il cuore. Semplicemente, Louis c'era perché c'era Harry.

Lo sguardo curioso di suo padre batté in ritirata, ma fu troppo tardi per ignorare l'accaduto. Perché Charles lo aveva visto quel niente e aveva capito che, invece, fosse tutto. Da curioso quello sguardo si trasformò in compassionevole. E Harry lo odiò. Odiava la compassione dei suoi familiari: non aveva rimpianti, non aveva bisogno che qualcun altro provasse pena per la sua decisione. Riteneva che fosse stata una decisione difficile, ma che si sarebbe rivelata giusta alla fine. Non importava quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare, Louis sarebbe tornato vincitore, con qualche ferita in più e qualche demone in meno. Harry lo avrebbe aspettato.

«Papà, non mi guardare così, come se avessi preso la decisione sbagliata.»

«Nessuna decisione è del tutto sbagliata se presa con ponderatezza.»

«Ci ho pensato e va bene così. La tristezza va e viene perché mi manca più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma resisto perché tutto questo servirà davvero a qualcosa. Tornerà, papà. Conosco Louis e tornerà soltanto quando avrà aggiustato tutto il resto.» La voce graffiata gli tremò soltanto per un istante: quella non era una certezza, ma più una speranza. «Devo soltanto avere la pazienza di aspettarlo.»

E sperò che con quell'affermazione suo padre smettesse di guardarlo in quel modo. Non ci era abituato. Non erano quel tipo di padre e figlio. Non c'erano mai state chiacchierate sul sesso o sull'amore. Quella era sempre stata una prerogativa di sua madre o di sua sorella. Charles aveva smesso di interessarsi a quelle piccolezze quando si era trasferito a Londra per lavoro e Harry, a tredici anni, si era ritrovato ad affrontare l'adolescenza senza una figura paterna vicino a sé: d'un tratto le chiamate si erano fatte più brevi, le visite a Holmes Chapel più rade e gli argomenti di cui parlare sempre più scarsi. E lì era entrato in gioco l'amore per l'arte e l'architettura. Aveva funzionato da legante tra un padre e un figlio che si erano allontanati: Harry parlava di quell'architetto che aveva studiato in classe e Charles sorrideva dall'altra parte del telefono, felice di condividere almeno quella passione con suo figlio. Forse, soltanto quella perché della sua vita o del suo stato d'animo non ne aveva mai saputo granché.

«Allora, la cerimonia è vicina.»

«Lo è.» Confermò con un sorriso. «Ho già mandato gli inviti.»

Harry evitò di precisare che un invito in particolare lo aveva scritto a mano, usando la sua penna stilografica migliore soltanto per fare bella impressione. Come se una buona grafia e un buon tratto fossero capaci di far cambiare idea a Louis Tomlinson: non lo erano, ma Harry le avrebbe provate tutte pur di averlo vicino almeno quel giorno. Dopotutto, il raggiungimento di quel traguardo era anche merito suo se escludeva la causa scatenante del secondo incidente.

«Sai già cosa vuoi fare dopo?»

«Una vacanza...» Formulò con tono incerto e, soltanto quando suo padre annuì sorridente aggiunse «...al mare. Voglio vedere il mare e stare tutto il giorno in costume sulla spiaggia.»

«Te lo meriti, figliolo. E poi?»

Harry prese a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti in difficoltà. Provava a vivere un giorno alla volta, ma suo padre non glielo avrebbe mai permesso fino in fondo: voleva conoscere sempre i suoi piani e nella maggior parte dei casi preferiva che coincidessero con i propri. Provava a essere solo Charles con i suoi pantaloni blu e la sua polo bianca sportiva o con quell'espressione rilassata sul viso, ma ai suoi occhi sarebbe apparso sempre come l'architetto Styles. Cercò di riappropriarsi della matita che aveva lasciato andare poco prima e se la rigirò tra le dita per prendere tempo e respirare propriamente. Pensare al futuro che lo aspettava lo faceva già sentire in gabbia e quei discorsi non lo aiutavano a stabilizzare il suo respiro.

«Poi cosa? Non è abbastanza ovvio?»

Charles sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso dal tono burbero che aveva utilizzato.

«Niente è ovvio.»

«Strano, perché mi sembrava di essermi iscritto ad architettura quattro anni fa con un unico obiettivo: quello di lavorare qui e prendere in mano le redini dello studio un giorno.» Al diavolo i convenevoli, pensò Harry in quel momento. «Sbaglio?»

«Non sbagli.» Gli confermò suo padre. «Ma era quattro anni fa e le persone cambiano.»

«Cosa vuoi dire, papà? Arriva dritto al punto.»

«Voglio dire che» prese un profondo respiro e si protese verso la scrivania «che il tuo futuro non è già scritto...so che è difficile sentirtelo dire dall'unica persona che ti ha sempre ripetuto il contrario, ma qualcuno mi ha aiutato a capire che non devo importi dei limiti, soffocare il tuo io e controllare la tua vita. Mi renderai fiero di te qualunque cosa farai. Sei mio figlio e questo basta già a rendermi orgoglioso.»

«Papà.» Harry si schiarì la voce prima di continuare, ammettendo che le parole di suo padre l'avessero toccato nel profondo per la prima volta dopo anni. «Non pensare che tu mi abbia costretto a fare tutto questo. Mi è piaciuto ogni singolo instante trascorso all'università tra libri e progetti. E mi piace anche trascorrere intere giornate qui con te, James e gli altri colleghi ma...»

«...ma questo non è il tuo posto.» concluse per lui suo padre con un sorriso sulle labbra: non era amaro, ma consapevole. «E lo so anche io, Harry. Prima ero troppo concentrato su me stesso per capirlo, ma in questo mese e mezzo ti ho osservato con attenzione: sei bravo a progettare, ma quando parli di arte o d'architettura sei perfetto.»

Harry arrossì davanti alle parole di suo padre: nonostante il calore invadesse prepotentemente le sue guance, un sorriso curvò le sue labbra, dapprima timido poi sempre più raggiante.

«Hai una luce particolare negli occhi, la stessa che avevo io alla tua età. Alla fine, io sono riuscito a fare tanto e sono sicuro che lo farai anche tu, magari da insegnante.»

Il cuore di Harry saltò un battito a quella parola. Un insegnante? Il professor Styles. Suonava bene. Non aveva mai pensato a una carriera del genere, ma più ci rifletteva più gli sembrava giusta. Già si immaginava ad entrare in aula con dei libri sotto un braccio, un caffè caldo in una mano e l'entusiasmo di chi vuole condividere le sue conoscenze con menti assetate di sapere. Dopotutto, si era già ritrovato in una simile circostanza prima d'ora: ricordava quella notte trascorsa sul tetto della clinica a parlare di Manchester con Louis e ricordava il giorno in cui lo aveva guidato per le strade di Londra parlando di arte, architettura e delle trasformazioni subite dalla città. Louis quel giorno si era trasformato in uno studente e gli piaceva che proprio lui fosse stato il primo tra tutti.

«Credi davvero che possa farlo?»

«Harry, non c'è nulla che tu non possa fare.»

«S-sarebbe bello, ma dovrò informarmi. Insomma, dovrò fare un corso per abilitarmi all'insegnamento? Credo si dica così.» Fece spallucce, chiedendo perdono ai suoi futuri colleghi per la sua ignoranza. «E se dovrò andare via all'inizio per accumulare punteggi nelle varie graduatorie?» aggiunse più preoccupato dell'istante precedente.

«Qual è il problema? Io e tua madre sosterremo qualunque scelta farai.»

Harry scosse la testa meravigliato perché, quando suo padre era entrato nella stanza, non avrebbe mai immaginato di affrontare una simile conversazione. In realtà, non avrebbe mai immaginato che proprio suo padre lo avrebbe aiutato a rompere le catene che lo tenevano legato a quel posto.

«Papà.» Harry prese un respiro profondo prima di chiedere «a te andrebbe davvero bene? Insomma, non ti sembra uno spreco?».

«Uno spreco?» ripeté confuso. «È della tua vita che stiamo parlando, Harry. E se non è vissuta pienamente è già uno spreco, no?»

«Da adolescente ho sempre pensato che la mia vita dovesse essere a Londra, che dovesse essere in questo posto. C'eri tu, c'era James, c'era il lavoro. Ma ora...»

«...ora non ti sembrano buoni motivi per restare.»

Louis era un buon motivo per restare, per partire e per tornare. 

«Affatto.»

«Nessuno ti chiede di rimanere qui, Harry. Hai soltanto ventidue anni e un mare di possibilità davanti a te. E se una di queste ha anche un paio di occhi azzurri, chi sono io per privartene?» Gli fece un occhiolino e si alzò dalla sedia con l'intenzione di andare via.

Harry ridacchiò, trovando buffo che suo padre lo spingesse tra le braccia di Louis, braccia tra le quali sarebbe stato volentieri. Buffo, ma familiare. Gli ricordava di quando era soltanto un bambino e aveva tutto per sé un vero padre, non soltanto un mentore o un datore di lavoro. Per questo, gli venne naturale chiamarlo ancora una volta prima che andasse via e scomparisse oltre la porta di mogano.

«Sì?»

«Grazie per la chiacchierata.» La mano che andò a scompigliargli i ricci si fermò sulla nuca in difficoltà perché quello era un territorio sì familiare, ma rimasto inesplorato per troppo tempo. «Dovremmo farlo più spesso.»

Charles non rispose, forse perché si sentì sopraffatto anche lui in quel momento. Harry vide le sue labbra assottigliarsi in un sorriso e poi i suoi movimenti diventare un po' impacciati mentre lo salutava con un cenno della testa e lo sventolio di una mano. Poi, posò lo sguardo ancora una volta sul Mondrian appeso alla parete: forse, non avrebbe avuto il bisogno di essere Piet Mondrian per semplificare la sua realtà. Forse, bastava essere soltanto se stesso. Soltanto Harry.

*

Harry ricordava alla perfezione il momento esatto in cui aveva conosciuto Zayn quattro anni prima. Bastava chiudere gli occhi per ritrovarsi nel corridoio dell'ala est della facoltà con un foglio stropicciato tra le mani e quel solco profondo che occupava lo spazio tra le sue sopracciglia castane. Ricordava persino cosa indossasse quel giorno: un blue jeans aderente e una t-shirt gialla per contrastare il grigiore di quella giornata settembrina. Un'espressione confusa induriva i tratti del suo viso, rendendoli più marcati, perché cercava disperatamente di capire l'orario di quel primo giorno di università.

_Era possibile trovarsi in due aule contemporaneamente?_ Lo aveva chiesto a se stesso ingenuamente. _No, era impossibile_.

Eppure, quell'orario presupponeva che gli studenti del primo anno di Architettura avessero anche il dono dell'ubiquità insieme a tanti altri. Se il caso non avesse fatto il suo dovere facendo incontrare – o meglio, scontrare – quei due nel corridoio probabilmente Harry sarebbe ancora lì a contemplare quel foglio. Perché era stato Zayn ad allungare l'occhio verso quel pezzo di carta che stringeva e a informarlo di avere tra le mani l'orario sbagliato. «I potenti mezzi dell'Università di Westminster!» aveva borbottato roteando gli occhi al cielo e Harry aveva sorriso. Gli piaceva quel ragazzo: assomigliava ai suoi amici di Holmes Chapel e non a quei ragazzi con la puzza sotto il naso che suo padre gli aveva presentato la settimana precedente. Grazie a lui e al suo buon senso dell'orientamento, aveva raggiunto l'aula esatta di Disegno dell'Architettura senza un minuto di ritardo e con un amico in più. Quel giorno Zayn gli era apparso come un angelo – nero, dal momento che indossava una camicia e un pantalone di quel colore – ma pur sempre un angelo. Avevano passato insieme l'intera giornata e quelle a venire: Harry aveva scoperto presto che Zayn non fosse un gran chiacchierone dal momento che trascorrevano la maggior parte delle loro pause immersi nel silenzio e nel cortile della facoltà con la schiena appoggiata al tronco di un albero e le gambe distese sull'erba umida. Non era un silenzio imbarazzante, ma fatto di sguardi e di sorrisi: era giusto. Anche dopo aver condiviso il loro appartamento a Dalston per tre anni, Harry continuava ad amare i loro silenzi ed era giunto alla conclusione che, a volte, fossero meglio di mille parole.

Quasi quattro anni dopo dal loro primo incontro, erano ancora insieme. C'erano le discussioni e c'erano le rappacificazioni. C'erano gli sbagli dell'uno e c'era sempre il conforto dell'altro. Alla fine, Zayn continuava a essere il suo angelo non più nero, ma arcobaleno dal momento che Harry lo aveva convertito ai colori. L'abito color rosa antico che stava indossando in quel momento, infatti, non era un miraggio.

Erano a qualche metro di distanza l'uno dall'altro e Zayn gli stava sorridendo, assottigliando le labbra e mettendo in risalto i denti bianchi sulla carnagione ambrata. Erano entrambi in fila per salire sul palco e ricevere quel tanto agognato diploma di laurea, entrambi con una toga blu notte lunga fino al polpaccio e un ridicolo tocco in testa, entrambi con gli occhi lucidi e ridenti. Esprimevano orgoglio, fatica e soddisfazione perché, dopotutto, erano lì insieme. Il riccio non lo perse di vista neanche per un istante, soprattutto quando fu il suo turno di salire sul palco: grida, fischi e applausi si sovrapposero quando Zayn prese dalle mani del rettore il suo diploma e lo alzò verso il cielo quasi a venerarlo facendo ridere i presenti. Harry stava ancora guardando Zayn quando il rettore tuonò il suo nome e quasi gli tremarono le gambe per l'emozione. Si ridestò scuotendo la testa e si incamminò verso il palco metallico che avevano allestito nel cortile della facoltà per l'occasione.

Metro dopo metro, passo dopo passo, gradino dopo gradino, cominciò a percepire quel cambiamento. Disse addio alle notti trascorse davanti alla luce biancastra dello schermo del suo computer a progettare, alle pause dallo studio che duravano ore e a volte anche giorni, all'Harry che era stato in quegli anni. E lo percepì totalmente quel cambiamento con un brivido che lo percorse dalla testa riccioluta ai piedi quando strinse la mano al rettore e afferrò con l'altra quella pergamena: gli sembrò di avere tra le mani il suo futuro e la cosa più bella era che finalmente fosse proprio nelle sue, nelle sue mani soltanto.

Rivolse lo sguardo alla platea davanti a sé, incontrandone tanti altri emozionati esattamente come il proprio. I primi furono quelli della sua famiglia: frammentata, con qualche ferita e qualche punto di sutura, ma di nuovo insieme quel giorno per celebrare il suo traguardo. Notò gli occhi lucidi di Anne, il pollice di Robin alzato nella sua direzione, la linguaccia di Gemma e il sorriso orgoglioso di Charles. Non lontano da loro Niall cominciava a intonare cori da stadio, Samantha saltellava a tempo sul posto e James applaudiva con un'espressione confusa sul volto chiedendosi cosa ci facesse tra i suoi amici squinternati. L'adrenalina che la consapevolezza di quel cambiamento gli aveva lasciato non lo abbandonò neanche quando scese dal palco e si tuffò tra le braccia di Zayn, fermo ad aspettarlo. Era strano percepire l'eccitazione di ogni particella del suo corpo, nonostante tutto il resto. Quel resto che poi era tutto. Perché Harry si aspettava di incontrare uno sguardo, uno soltanto, uno sguardo blu come il cielo e il mare insieme, uno sguardo acceso da quella scintilla e senza oscurità. Quegli occhi capaci di rompere in mille pezzi il suo cuore e allo stesso tempo di ricomporlo. Non era successo, però. Louis non c'era. O meglio, lui aveva lasciato che gli scivolasse tra le dita senza opporre resistenza. E se non fosse più tornato? Né ora, né mai? Se avesse scelto l'oscurità, invece della luce? Il nero, invece dei colori?

«Il mio bambino!» sentì pronunciare dalle labbra di sua madre prima che queste ultime si scontrassero con la sua guancia.

Lasciò andare Zayn affinché Anne lo inglobasse in un abbraccio che gli tolse quasi il respiro: non servì a nulla il «mamma!» indignato che uscì dalle sue labbra quando Anne cominciò a baciarlo sulle guance come una vecchia prozia. Gemma scattò loro persino una foto, una di quelle che sarebbe andata ad aggiungersi alla pila di quelle imbarazzanti e che aveva collezionato durante gli anni.

«Benvenuto nel mondo degli adulti, fratellino!» disse lei, ponendo al sicuro nella tasca del suo vestito la polaroid appena scattata.

E venne stretto in un altro abbraccio. E poi in un altro ancora. Da parte di Robin, di suo padre, di James, Niall e Sam. Persino da parte di Robert, che quel giorno sembrava davvero provenire da una puntata di Downton Abbey con il suo abito marrone e il suo cravattino. Immaginò la risata ben scandita di Louis e le rughette formarsi ai lati dei suoi occhi mentre il ragazzo si congratulava con lui. Pensò anche a cosa avrebbe detto Louis se lo avesse visto con quella stupida toga di cui si era già liberato oppure con il suo abito color antracite e la camicia bianca sbottonata fino al petto. Sicuramente lo avrebbe preso in giro per gli stivaletti bordeaux che aveva ai piedi o la quantità imbarazzante di fiori e bigliettini che stringeva tra le mani.

Quando vide Zayn avvicinarsi con l'ennesimo mazzo di fiori, il suo cuore saltò un battito: e non lo fece per Zayn, ma perché erano rose ed erano rosse. Sembravano quasi essere di velluto e il loro odore inconfondibile giunse fino alle sue narici, sovrastando quello degli altri fiori che stringeva. Erano belle da guardare. Erano così belle quasi da fargli male perché rievocavano in lui ricordi che, per necessità, aveva dovuto abbandonare in un angolo remoto della sua mente. Le rose della serra di sua madre, quella tatuata sul ventre morbido di Louis e quella tatuata sul suo braccio, quelle che aveva ricevuto a Natale e quelle che comprava per il vaso del soggiorno nel suo appartamento soltanto perché lo faceva sentire più vicino a lui.

«Zayn, non dovevi...» disse stranito quando lui gliele porse.

Si erano regalati a vicenda una vacanza a Barcellona, proprio quella che avrebbero dovuto fare l'anno precedente e che avevano rimandato a causa del suo coma. Niall, pur non avendo nulla da festeggiare dal momento che era stato bocciato ancora una volta in macroeconomia, si era accodato a loro perché «Barcellona è sempre una buona idea» e nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di ribattere quella saggia affermazione. Finalmente, Harry avrebbe fatto quel viaggio. Finalmente, si sarebbe riappropriato di quello che l'incidente gli aveva portato via. In realtà, oltre ad avergli portato via tanto, gli aveva donato anche una cosa, forse la più preziosa della sua vita, anche se non era con lui quel giorno.

«Haz, togliti dal viso quell'espressione da condannato che sta per andare al patibolo per favore.» affermò Zayn senza troppi complimenti. «Non sono da parte mia. Le rose rosse si regalano tra innamorati e io non sono innamorato di te. Diciamo soltanto che ho aiutato un amico...anzi, due.»

Harry, confuso, rimase fermo a guardarlo per qualche istante e Zayn sbuffò per quella sua improvvisa inettitudine: non perse tempo e afferrò tutto ciò che le mani del riccio stringevano per lasciarlo soltanto con il mazzo di rose rosse. Poi, prima che Harry potesse dire soltanto una parola, andò via e raggiunse Anne consegnandole il suo bottino. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli chi fosse l'altro amico che stava aiutando, ma la sua attenzione e i suoi sensi vennero catturati totalmente dalla vista e dal profumo di quelle rose così vicine al suo viso. Amava e odiava quell'odore, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva farne a meno. Così come la vista di quei petali vellutati e dei boccioli più piccoli pronti a schiudersi. All'improvviso, i suoi occhi caddero su un bigliettino infilato tra questi ultimi e dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte prima di assicurarsi di ciò che aveva visto: era proprio il _suo_ bigliettino, quell'invito che aveva spedito a Manchester qualche settimana prima. Lo prese tra le mani riconoscendo la carta color panna e patinata familiare al tatto e prese un profondo respiro prima di leggere le parole scritte sul lato libero dalla sua grafia.

D'un tratto il tempo si fermò. Le voci intorno a lui si attutirono. Il cartoncino divenne più nitido con le rose a fargli sfondo. Era come se il mondo intorno a lui si fosse dissolto e fossero rimasti soltanto lui, quelle rose e quel biglietto. Lui e le _sue _parole.

_Al London Eye alle 10, _ _Lou_

E il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte.

*

«Uno, due, tre, quattro...»

_Conta fino a dieci, Tomlinson._

«...cinque, sei, sette...»

Un venticello fresco gli solleticò la fronte, lasciata scoperta dal ciuffo perfettamente modellato verso l'alto da Charlotte quella stessa mattina. Per una volta - una soltanto - aveva ascoltato il consiglio di sua sorella e si era liberato della frangia morbida che gli incorniciava il viso: momentaneamente però, perché non avrebbe mai impiegato tutti quei minuti per realizzare quell'acconciatura quotidianamente, nonostante si fosse piaciuto molto nel riflesso dello specchio dell'ingresso. Insomma, dormire quei dieci minuti in più era di vitale importanza per lui.

«Otto, nove e dieci.» sussurrò, aprendo gli occhi un attimo dopo.

Nulla. Non era cambiato nulla. Tutto era esattamente come dieci secondi fa.

Alle sue spalle la grande ruota panoramica era ancora in movimento e nelle acque scure del Tamigi c'era qualche battello per una crociera notturna che aveva attirato pochi turisti. Davanti a sé la bambina con il vestitino giallo stava ancora mangiando il suo zucchero filato e il suo cagnolino la guardava affamato, due anziani stavano ancora chiacchierando sulla panchina e dei ragazzini giocavano ancora a rincorrersi. Si voltò verso il grande orologio della città e strizzò gli occhi per vedere le sue grandi lancette segnare quindici minuti dopo le dieci. Si ritrovò a stropicciarsi il volto con i palmi delle mani e a sospirare mestamente.

Era in ritardo. E Harry Styles non era mai in ritardo. Anzi, non sopportava chi si faceva sempre aspettare e non rispettava gli orari degli appuntamenti: questo Louis lo sapeva bene perché lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle. Un pomeriggio di marzo, era bastato ritardare dieci minuti al loro appuntamento e Harry aveva tenuto il muso per le due ore successive: non gli aveva permesso neanche di sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita fino a quando Louis non si era fatto perdonare con un film romantico al cinema. Sorrise a quel ricordo e si sfiorò le labbra con i polpastrelli delle dita perché quel giorno i loro baci avevano avuto il gusto dei popcorn al caramello.

Più i minuti passavano inesorabilmente, più nella mente di Louis si rafforzava l'idea che Harry non si sarebbe presentato. Forse, avrebbe dovuto raccogliere più coraggio e palesare la propria presenza alla cerimonia di laurea qualche ora prima. Eppure, la paura di sporcare un momento così bello per Harry e, soprattutto, di far svanire quel sorriso raggiante che aveva sulle labbra lo aveva costretto a rimanere dietro il tronco di una grande quercia come il più inquietante dei voyeur. Questo fino a quando Zayn lo aveva chiamato da lontano con un'espressione confusa sul volto: quel ragazzo moro e con la pelle ambrata era stata la sua salvezza in quel momento. Tuttavia, mentre Zayn andava via con le sue rose e raggiungeva l'amore della sua vita, aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe più avuto paura.

Infatti, nonostante un possibile rifiuto, era ancora lì sulla sponda sud del Tamigi. Le sue gambe, messe in risalto da un aderente jeans nero, non facevano altro che tremare. Sugli avambracci, lasciati scoperti a metà dalle maniche arrotolate di una giacca nera che nascondeva una semplice maglia bianca, la sua pelle si increspava a causa dei brividi nonostante il venticello non fosse poi così fresco. Se fosse stato ancora il Louis di qualche mese prima, sarebbe già scappato a gambe levate alle dieci e un minuto: il problema – o forse, non lo era più – era che Louis era cambiato e con lui consapevolezza di ciò che provava realmente per il riccio. Lo avrebbe aspettato fino a quando il sole sarebbe sorto di nuovo perché Harry lo avrebbe fatto con lui. O meglio, glielo aveva promesso. Gli aveva detto di tornare e che lui lo avrebbe aspettato: e Louis era tornato soltanto per dare una chance a se stesso e al loro amore.

Eppure, quelle chance diminuivano sempre di più mentre i minuti passavano. Louis deglutì rumorosamente quando l'orologio segnò le dieci e mezzo e si voltò per concentrare la sua attenzione sulla strada affollata. Proprio in quel momento, il mondo attorno a lui scomparve. Non importava che fosse a Londra, che fosse sulla sponda sud del Tamigi o sotto la grande ruota panoramica che catturava gli sguardi della metà della popolazione mondiale perché il suo era ammaliato da una persona soltanto che avanzava tra la folla.

Indossava un abito elegante e una camicia nera che sembravano quasi esser di seta per quanto risultavano lucenti sotto le luci artificiali della città, i riccioli castani gli incorniciavano il viso ammorbidendo la linea tagliente della mascella e la pelle nivea era messa in risalto dalla stoffa nera. Louis non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse la _sua _persona quella che avanzava verso di lui con un'eleganza e una bellezza che raramente aveva visto prima di quel momento. Quella accanto alla quale avrebbe voluto svegliarsi la mattina e addormentarsi la sera. Quella che avrebbe riempito di baci, di carezze e di parole gentili. Quella che avrebbe nutrito di amore. Quella che lo avrebbe completato nel modo più puro possibile.

«Harry.» mormorò, quando il ragazzo si fermò a un paio di metri da lui visibilmente teso: le sopracciglia contratte creavano ombre che nascondevano i suoi occhi di un verde brillante e il solco presente tra esse induriva i tratti così fanciulleschi del suo viso. «Sei qui.»

«Sono qui.» gli confermò, accennando un sorriso: flebile, ma c'era e questo scaldò il cuore di Louis.

«Pensavo non venissi più.»

«Ho sbagliato la direzione della metro...» Louis si sorprese perché aveva utilizzato la metro – Harry non era un grande fan dei mezzi pubblici – e si chiese che fine avesse fatto la sua moto. «...perché ero agitato.»

«Eri agitato?»

Harry sbuffò e arricciò la punta del naso, mentre la sua mano destra correva tra i riccioli a scompigliarli. Era imbarazzato e leggermente nervoso. E a Louis piaceva saper riconoscere nei suoi gesti le emozioni che stava provando in quel momento: sapeva di familiarità.

«Non essere agitato quando sei con me.» lo rassicurò, facendo un passo in avanti. «Non eri così nervoso neanche quando sei salito sul palco oggi pomeriggio.»

«No, non lo ero.»

«Lo so, non era una domanda.» affermò con un sorrisetto. «E credimi, è stata una sorpresa non vederti inciampare su quel palco con quei tuoi piedi e quegli stivaletti.»

«C-come fai a saperlo?» Gli chiese Harry dapprima confuso, poi ad un tratto i suoi lineamenti si distesero e sembrò che tutti i pezzi tornarono a posto. «C'eri anche tu, non è vero?»

«C'ero.» confermò, vergognandosi un po' per non essersi palesato ore prima. «Ti sono piaciute le rose?»

E la risposta di Harry cancellò ogni vergogna, ogni incertezza, ogni paura.

«Da morire.»

Soltanto in quel momento, quando Harry pronunciò quelle parole con la voce roca e un po' tremolante, Louis si rese conto quanto si fossero avvicinati l'uno all'altro: ora poteva sentire il suo inconfondibile profumo invadergli le narici e scorgere una leggera sfumatura porpora sulle sue guance. Quei dettagli sapevano di intimità, nonostante fossero circondati da turisti e centinaia di persone. Quello, però, non era mai stato un problema perché riuscivano sempre a ritagliarsi un angolo di Paradiso in una terra che aveva ben poco di paradisiaco.

«Posso dirti che la toga ti dona molto?» scherzò Louis.

Harry ridacchiò, arricciando il naso. «Non metteva in risalto il mio lato migliore, però.»

«Ehi, il fondoschiena bello è una mia prerogativa.»

Falso, perché non c'era parte del corpo di Harry che Louis non venerasse.

«Louis, veramente intendevo la schiena.»

«Oh.»

«Però devo darti ragione. Il fondoschiena bello è una tua prerogativa, tua soltanto.»

Entrambi si abbandonarono a una risata spontanea, che li avvicinò sempre di più e non solo fisicamente. Il loro petto parve liberarsi di tanti pesi inutili, di tanti _se_ e tanti _ma_ perché il tempo sembrò non essere mai passato. Erano sempre loro: Harry e Louis. E avevano tante cose di cui discutere, ma in quel momento parlare di toghe e fondoschiena sembrava la cosa più giusta perché donava a entrambi quella serenità che ultimamente nella loro relazione era mancata. Forse, si disse Louis, a volte era più facile di quel che si pensava. Forse, a volte, era meglio non pensare affatto e vivere soltanto.

«H.» E a quel soprannome Harry sussultò come se avesse temuto di non ascoltarlo mai più. «Escludendo per un istante soltanto il mio culo e la tua toga, sono molto orgoglioso di te.»

Lui arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo prima di incastrarlo in quello fiero di Louis: non c'erano ombre a oscurarli, entrambi erano brillanti e trasparenti.

«Soltanto poche settimane fa, mi sembrava impossibile.»

«Beh, potrei aver dato una mano a renderlo impossibile.»

Il riccio sospirò e scosse la testa. «Diciamo che ho deciso io di attraversare la strada senza guardare e che sono stato troppo duro con te, Louis.»

«Ma sono stato io a scappare quella notte.»

Sembrava che ognuno volesse avere la colpa totale dell'accaduto, la verità era che condividevano anche quella, non solo l'amore.

«E io non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose su tua madre o farti credere di non essere abbastanza. Ero io a non essere abbastanza, Lou.» Il viso di Harry esprimeva davvero il suo dispiacere, ma Louis già sapeva quanto fosse doloroso affermarlo: lo sapeva perché capire di non essere abbastanza per qualcuno lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle. «Non riuscivo più ad aiutarti e ho mollato la presa nella speranza che riuscissi a sconfiggere le tue insicurezze da solo e che poi tornassi da me.»

«E avevi ragione. Tu, Harry, hai sempre avuto ragione. Ero perso nei ricordi e mi dimenticavo di vivere il presente, di vivere te,_ noi_. Continuavo a scappare e a rifugiarmi nell'oscurità, ma ho capito che era inutile continuare a scappare se nessun posto era abbastanza lontano da me stesso perché il problema era proprio qui.» E picchiettò l'indice sul petto, all'altezza del cuore. «Era avvolto da così tanta oscurità, Harry. E tu hai fatto quello che gli altri in tanti anni non sono riusciti a fare. Hai aperto uno spiraglio e mi hai fatto capire che la luce e i colori sono belli.»

«Talmente belli al punto di non scappare più? Al punto di rimanere?»

Louis annuì e le mani gli tremarono a quella realizzazione: non era paura, era soltanto elettrizzato al pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Tremavano così tanto che fu costretto a prendere nelle sue quelle grandi e morbide di Harry. E quest'ultimo non perse tempo e lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli il dorso con il pollice lentamente.

«Saliamo?» chiese poi, facendo cenno alla grande ruota panoramica alle sue spalle con l'intenzione di alleggerire l'atmosfera tra loro.

«No.» E il ragazzo davanti a sé si accigliò chiedendo spiegazioni. «Una volta mi hai detto che per capire quanto sia bella una città bisogna guardarla dall'alto e mi hai portato qui, sul London Eye.»

«Era il diciannovesimo giorno di Louis.» ricordò Harry, stringendo la presa intorno alle mani piccole e delicate dell'altro.

«Lo era, dopo i Coniugi Arnolfini.» ridacchiò al solo pensiero dell'espressione scandalizzata di Harry quando lui era scappato dalla National Gallery dopo aver visto quell'inquietante dipinto. «Non saliremo sul London Eye stanotte perché non ho bisogno di vedere Londra dall'alto per capire quanto sia bella.» Louis prese un profondo respiro, prima di tuffarsi negli occhi verdi dell'altro. «Perché tutto ciò che la rende bella è qui davanti ai miei occhi.»

Harry si lasciò scappare un sospiro, i suoi denti morsero il labbro inferiore e il verde dei suoi occhi si fece più liquido.

«E tutte queste luci, questi palazzi, questi grattacieli per me sono nulla davanti al tuo sorriso, davanti alla tua risata o a quello sguardo che mi rivolgi, H.» Lo disse deciso, mentre avanzava di un passo verso di lui e le loro mani erano ancora legate da catene invisibili e indissolubili. «E ho impiegato molto tempo, ma alla fine l'ho capito. Ho capito che nessuno mi ha mai amato come fai tu, che nessuno ha mai organizzato i _Ventiquattro giorni di Louis_ dopo la morte di mia madre, che nessuno ha mai cercato di imprimermi sulla carta ruvida e gialla del suo taccuino. Nessuno ha mai avuto il coraggio di rispolverare questo vecchio quadro malconcio e renderlo di nuovo un'opera d'arte.»

E il suo discorso non era ancora finito, ma la sua voce cominciò a tremare così come il suo cuore quando Harry portò le loro mani intrecciate al suo petto: Louis riuscì quasi a sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore sotto le sue dita.

«Sono felice che nessuno l'abbia mai fatto, Lou. Perché per me è così naturale amarti, è come respirare aria fresca e pulita. E in questi mesi mi sei mancato così tanto, mi è mancato amarti ogni giorno. È come se avessi annaspato fino a questo momento e solo ora che ti ho davanti riuscissi a respirare per davvero.»

«E allora respira, H.» Liberò le sue mani dalla presa di Harry soltanto per prendere il suo viso morbido tra esse. «Respira perché sono qui, perché il mio posto è accanto a te e una città è soltanto una città. Ma _casa_ è dove sei tu e io voglio finalmente sentirmi a casa.»

E lo disse. E non si pentì di averlo fatto neanche quando Harry si allontanò da lui come se fosse stato scottato da un fuoco invisibile. Il suo volto era il ritratto dell'incredulità, ma Louis non si arrese perché aveva preso in considerazione quella reazione.

«Cosa stai dicendo?»

«Ricordi quei posti da infermiere di cui mi aveva parlato tuo padre?» Harry annuì e nel suo sguardo Louis riuscì a leggervi persino un po' di speranza. «Beh, dimenticali. Non ci ho neanche provato a fissare un colloquio. Però, ho partecipato a un concorso come infermiere e qualche giorno fa mi hanno detto di essere stato preso.»

«Lou, ma è...»

_Magnifico, straordinario, fantastico._

«...a Reading.» lo interruppe Louis. «Dista soltanto mezz'ora di treno e magari ogni tanto potrai venire a prendermi con la tua _Olivia _se tuo padre ti permette di uscire prima dall'ufficio.»

«La moto. Vuoi che ti venga a prendere con la moto.» ridacchiò Harry, ancora sconvolto per le novità. «E i tuoi capelli?»

«Me ne farò una ragione.» si strinse nelle spalle, per poi avvicinarsi lentamente all'altro. «Non ti piaccio spettinato?»

«Non ci sono versioni di te che non mi piacciono e ormai credo di averle viste tutte...mi piaci anche spettinato, soprattutto spettinato.» E Louis era così ammaliato dal suo sguardo malizioso e dalla sua voce graffiata da ritrovarsi i fianchi intrappolati nelle sue mani grandi non sapendo neanche come: le sue dita si muovevano lentamente su di essi e il suo cuore non poté far altro che battere più forte. «Anche io ho delle novità, Lou. Non lavorerò da mio padre, ma seguirò un corso che mi preparerà all'insegnamento. Sai, per insegnare arte nelle scuole.»

«H, è magnifico. E tuo padre come l'ha presa?»

«Bene, è d'accordo perché finalmente farò qualcosa che mi renderà davvero felice.»

Louis gli sorrise a un soffio dal suo viso. Sorrise perché in un anno erano cambiate tante cose. Perché Harry non era più il ragazzo che viveva per soddisfare la felicità di suo padre. Ora Harry pensava alla propria di felicità e non c'era niente di meglio di quello. Era così fiero dell'uomo che era diventato.

«Sarai perfetto. Insomma, sei riuscito a spiegarmi Kandinskij!» esclamò Louis, ignorando – soltanto momentaneamente – le mani di Harry che avevano oltrepassato la giacca e stringevano la stoffa leggera della t-shirt bianca. «Sarai perfetto fino a quando non disegnerai quadri sulla schiena dei tuoi studenti.»

«Già, quello potrebbe essere un problema.»

Entrambi risero e i loro petti si sfiorarono più volte. Erano a un soffio l'uno dall'altro. E mentre la mano di Harry lasciava il fianco e andava a sfiorare il profilo del suo viso, dalla tempia fino al mento, come a volerlo ridisegnare, le mani di Louis si poggiarono sul suo petto, sulla stoffa setosa della camicia nera che indossava. Le loro risate si esaurirono e Louis si chiese cosa aspettasse Harry a baciarlo: i loro nasi quasi si scontravano per la vicinanza, i respiri si mescolavano e gli occhi sembravano proprio non voler lasciarsi andare.

_Baciami_, pensò Louis, _baciami o ti bacio io_.

«Lou» sospirò Harry. «Non guardarmi così.»

«Così come?»

«Come se io fossi tutto ciò che hai di importante.»

_Non sbagli, Harry. Perché lo sei. E anche tu hai quello sguardo quando mi guardi._

«Cosa ne pensa la tua famiglia di tutto questo?» aggiunse dopo, come se volesse accertarsi di tutto il resto prima di suggellare quella loro promessa.

«Le ragazze sono più che felici. Lottie si sentirà un po' sola nell'appartamento, ma ho come l'impressione che Liam si prenderà cura di lei in qualche modo. E anche la nonna è felice. Per poco non mi schiaffeggiava quando le ho detto della nostra pausa: le avevi fatto davvero una buona impressione.»

«E _Lei?_»

«Mia madre è sempre con me. E quando avrò bisogno di sentirla più vicino la andrò a trovare a Doncaster. Niente che tre ore di treno con te al mio fianco non possano risolvere.» Vedendo ancora Harry tentennare, Louis si avvicinò e gli prese il volto tra le mani per evitare che sfuggisse al suo sguardo. «Di cosa hai paura, Harry?»

«È una paura irrazionale, Lou. Lo vedo che sei diverso, che hai abbandonato tutte le tue insicurezze, ma...»

«Ma non ti escluderò più, H. Voglio lasciarmi alle spalle il buio di questi anni e i brutti ricordi.» Si sollevò sulle punte per far combaciare le loro fronti: i ricci di Harry gli solleticarono la pelle abbronzata, le punte dei loro nasi si scontrarono piano e le loro labbra erano a un soffio dall'unirsi. «Voglio vivere a colori finalmente.»

Harry annuì e le sue incertezze batterono in ritirata. «Hai detto di essere orgoglioso di me prima, ma anche io lo sono di te. Sono così fiero del modo in cui hai affrontato le tue paure in questi mesi.»

Quelle parole, che Louis ora pensava di meritare davvero, lo portarono soltanto a un pensiero: _ti bacio io._ E Louis lo baciò, facendo scontrare le sue labbra con quelle carnose dell'altro, contrastando le sue insicurezze e abbattendo ogni muro. Fu un bacio a riscoprirsi, a ritrovarsi, a capire che non si erano mai allontanati del tutto. Che erano ancora Harry e Louis e che lo sarebbero stati per molto tempo perché ognuno si stava affidando all'altro: cuore, mente e anima. Lentamente muovevano le loro labbra, le lambivano con la lingua per poi farla scivolare all'interno e gustare il loro sapore. Harry sapeva ancora di caffè, Louis ancora di tabacco. Le loro mani si cercavano e si trovavano ancora per poi incatenarsi l'una all'altra o aggrapparsi al corpo dell'altro: Harry gemeva ancora nella bocca dell'altro quando quest'ultimo gli strattonava lievemente i ricci per approfondire il bacio e Louis si alzava ancora sulle punte per raggiungere il suo viso, aiutato dalle braccia muscolose dell'altro che lo tenevano stretto al suo petto. Niente era cambiato se non la loro consapevolezza. Perché quel bacio significava accettami con tutti i miei difetti perché il nostro amore è più forte, significava prenditi cura di me quando io non sono capace di farlo, significava ti amo, ti amo con tutto il mio corpo, anima e cuore. Louis si allontanò dal suo viso per un istante, soltanto un istante, perché aveva bisogno di guardare quello spettacolo che aveva tra le mani: l'anello stretto di un verde quasi trasparente che circondava le sue pupille, le guance rosse, le labbra gonfie di baci e i capelli che erano un disastro. E quello spettacolo era suo, suo soltanto. E poco importava se si trovavano nel posto più affollato di Londra: in quel momento, con le mani ad accarezzare il collo di Harry e il resto del corpo a combaciare con il suo, pensò che fosse il momento giusto per lasciarsi andare.

«Ti amo, Harry.» E quasi si perse negli occhi dell'altro. «Amo ogni cosa di te, ogni colore, ogni sfumatura: il colore ambrato dei tuoi capelli quando sono illuminati dal sole, il rossore delle guance quando ti imbarazzi, quello delle labbra quando le bacio o le stringi tra i denti. E lo sapevo da tempo, ma non ero pronto a dirtelo. Soltanto la paura di perderti per sempre mi ha fatto guardare tutto da una prospettiva diversa. Ti amo perché potresti amare chiunque e, invece, ami me perché io sono io, perché me lo merito, Harry. Io merito il tuo amore.»

E si vergognò un po', quando, dopo la sua confessione, Harry lo sollevò di qualche centimetro da terra e fece fare loro una giravolta. Tuttavia, non importava. Perché se quello era l'amore – fare una stupida giravolta in mezzo a centinaia di persone e sentirsi al settimo cielo – allora lui avrebbe voluto essere innamorato per sempre. E in cuor suo sapeva che sarebbe stato così se avesse avuto Harry al suo fianco.

«Lo meriti, Lou.» confermò il riccio quando lo riportò a terra e gli lasciò un fugace bacio sulla punta del naso, le braccia circondavano sempre la vita del maggiore. «E se lo dimenticherai ci sarò io a ricordartelo ogni giorno. Perché c'è bisogno che qualcuno ti prenda in braccio per portarti a letto, che ti guardi come se fossi una gemma rara, che ti cucini piatti che non hai mai assaggiato soltanto per vedere la meraviglia nei tuoi bellissimi occhi azzurri e che ti sorprenda quando meno te lo aspetti. Perché per me vali e sei il diamante più prezioso al mondo. Ti amo anche io, Lou.»

«Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.» ripeté Louis, appoggiando le labbra al suo collo.

E non importò che presto Louis cominciò a mangiarsi qualche "ti" e che ripetesse soltanto "amo" in maniera ridicola intervallandolo con qualche bacio. Era una liberazione. Era come tornare a respirare dopo una lunga apnea. Era naturale dirlo, era naturale ascoltarlo perché presto Harry lo imitò.

Quella volta, dopo il suo _ti amo_, non ci fu un bacio ma soltanto Harry che giocosamente provò a mordergli la punta del naso all'insù e un «andiamo a casa, amore?» da parte sua.

«Sono già a casa.»

Harry sospirò, scuotendo la testa: forse, avrebbe impiegato un po' per abituarsi a quel nuovo lato di Louis. Era insolito, ma lo amava da morire, esattamente come ogni parte di lui.

«Mi piace questo Louis che esterna i propri sentimenti, lo sai?» gli disse, quando lo prese per mano e cominciarono a camminare per raggiungere l'entrata della metro.

«Liam non fa altro che ripetermi che sono diventato un hippie.»

«Saresti più bello del solito con una coroncina di fiori sulla testa.»

«Quella la lascio a te!» ribatté Louis, che non stava affatto scherzando - al contrario di Harry - perché sapeva che il suo ragazzo sarebbe stato capace di gironzolare con una coroncina di fiori sulla testa riccioluta e anche che quella sarebbe stata una visione incantevole.

Louis sapeva anche che le sue conoscenze di Londra fossero davvero scarse e che avrebbe dovuto studiare bene la città per non perdersi d'ora in poi, ma era certo che in quel momento stessero andando nella direzione sbagliata: l'appartamento di Harry era a Dalston e su questo non avrebbe mai potuto sbagliarsi.

«Amore?» lo richiamò Louis, prima di fermarsi e guardarlo incuriosito. «Capisco che i miei baci ti abbiano confuso, ma stiamo sbagliando direzione...»

«No.» Harry lo affermò senza traccia di indecisione nella sua voce. «Seguimi!» aggiunse prima di voltarsi e attraversare il tornello metallico.

E a Louis che aveva fatto una promessa a se stesso - ossia quella di non lasciare andare mai più Harry – non restò che seguirlo.

*

Hampstead.

Louis non era mai stato in quella parte di Londra. E Harry lo sapeva. Lo sapeva perché i suoi occhi azzurri, carichi di curiosità, non avevano smesso un istante di guizzare da un angolo all'altro delle stradine che stavano percorrendo. E così, al chiaro di luna e dell'illuminazione artificiale, con la mano ancora stretta nella sua, Louis si fermava ad osservare qualche negozio, un pub affollato o i caratteristici palazzi georgiani che avevano fatto innamorare il riccio fin dall'inizio. E lui lo assecondava, permettendogli di adattarsi a quel nuovo quartiere che manteneva il fascino del tipico paesino inglese con le sue stradine strette, le finestre decorate con fiori variopinti e botteghe dall'aspetto retrò, così lontano da Dalston e da quel dinamismo che lo caratterizzava. Guardava il suo volto tingersi di meraviglia ad ogni piccola scoperta e prometteva a se stesso che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per vedere il suo ragazzo in quel modo sempre: Louis meritava qualcuno che gli facesse capire quanto il mondo fosse bello, colorato e diverso da ciò che lui aveva vissuto in quegli anni, qualcuno che lo spingesse a superare i suoi limiti, qualcuno che solleticasse la sua curiosità.

E Harry sperava ardentemente che sarebbe stato lui quel qualcuno per gli anni a venire.

Si fermarono in una traversa non lontana dalla _Flask Walk_, la strada pedonale più caratteristica del quartiere, e Harry dovette trattenersi dal baciare Louis più volte prima di infilare le chiavi nella serratura di un portone in particolare, quello di legno scuro, che apparteneva a un palazzo rivestito di intonaco bianco e mattoncini marroni. Louis era stato in silenzio per tutto il tempo, ma a Harry non erano sfuggiti il suo sguardo incuriosito e il grande punto interrogativo che aleggiava sulla sua testa. Tuttavia, era certo che, appena fossero saliti al piano attico tramite quell'ascensore un po' vecchiotto ma ancora funzionante e lui avesse spalancato la porta dell'appartamento 4B, Louis avrebbe capito tutto. E, infatti, non sbagliava.

«Prego.» Lo invitò ad entrare quando aprì la porta con un inchino teatrale e Louis accennò un sorriso incerto prima di infilarsi nell'appartamento.

Il maggiore impiegò qualche istante prima di cominciare a muoversi e appropriarsi di quello spazio a lui sconosciuto. E Harry desiderò di essere Louis in quel momento per rivivere le sensazioni che lui stesso aveva provato la prima volta che aveva visto quell'appartamento. Osservava Louis in silenzio con le braccia conserte e un sorriso sghembo che gli curvava le labbra carnose e aspettava che Louis scoprisse ogni angolo di quell'appartamento da solo, quasi per renderlo suo. Lo guardava gironzolare nell'open space che raggruppava la cucina e la sala da pranzo: su un lato della stanza rettangolare c'era la parete attrezzata della cucina color panna, davanti a essa vi era un bancone con degli sgabelli per la prima colazione e i pranzi veloci e poi un grande tavolo di vetro al quale una parete in mattoncini faceva da sfondo. Sul tavolo un vaso conteneva le rose che aveva ricevuto quel pomeriggio. Louis gli rivolse soltanto un sorriso prima di sfiorare con le dita una libreria bianca che fungeva da divisore con il soggiorno e conteneva tutte le sue monografie e i suoi libri. Entrato in quel nuovo spazio, il sorriso di Louis crebbe a dismisura quando notò un bow-window che guardava a sud di Londra e si meravigliò quando vide tutte le luci della città stagliarsi contro il buio della notte. Sobbalzò per la sorpresa quando Harry gli circondò la vita con le braccia e gli lasciò un bacio bagnato sul collo.

«È...»

«È piccolo e ci sono ancora tante cose da aggiustare, tanti scatoloni da svuotare e le pareti così bianche non mi convincono, ma...»

«Ma è stupendo, Harry.» concluse per lui Louis, girandosi tra le sue braccia per guardarlo in viso. «Ed è tuo.»

«Mio.» E Harry non si riferiva soltanto all'appartamento, ma anche alla meravigliosa creatura che stringeva tra le braccia. «Solo mio.»

«Zayn non ti mancherà?» chiese, mentre le sue dita affusolate ed eleganti tracciavano cerchi sulla camicia nera che il riccio indossava.

«Un po', ma sono sicuro che non mi libererò di lui così facilmente.»

Louis lo guardò negli occhi ancora per un istante e Harry si beò di quella luce particolare che riuscì a scorgere in quell'azzurro che tanto adorava. Era questo che intendeva in ospedale, era quella luce ciò che voleva vedere quando guardava Louis negli occhi. E ora che quella luce c'era, il suo cuore batteva così forte da uscire quasi dal petto. Eppure, non si preoccupò perché quello insieme ad altri doveva essere uno dei tanti effetti collaterali dell'essere innamorato.

«Amo questo appartamento, H.» gli disse Louis per ridestarlo dai suoi pensieri, mentre si allontanava e faceva una giravolta al centro del soggiorno. «E quel bow-window...lo adoro.»

«Lo so.» affermò fiero. «Ho scelto questo appartamento proprio perché aveva un bow-window e sapevo che tu l'avresti adorato.»

Louis gli sorrise, stringendosi nelle spalle. E sorrise anche Harry, ma con delle intenzioni completamente opposte a quelle dell'altro.

«Quando l'agente immobiliare mi ha fatto vedere questo appartamento qualche settimana fa, ho pensato che dovesse essere subito mio perché non ho fatto altro che immaginare noi due qui dentro.»

«Harry.»

Sembrava quasi un ammonimento a non continuare il suo discorso, ma Harry lo ignorò avanzando verso di lui.

«Ho pensato che la mattina avrei potuto cucinare una vera colazione ai miei fornelli in mutande o canticchiare senza disturbare altri e mi sono detto che non c'era niente di più bello. Poi, ho immaginato te che ti raggomitoli nella tua coperta preferita e bevi la tua tazza di tè nel bow-window con gli occhi rivolti alla città. Lou, mi sono dovuto ricredere su tutta la linea perché in realtà non c'è niente di più bello di te seduto su quella finestra con il sole che ti sfiora il viso con i suoi raggi.»

E non importò che Louis scuotesse la testa e incrociasse le braccia al petto.

«E la camera da letto ha questo lucernario enorme e ho pensato che la notte potremmo vedere le stelle quando facciamo l'amore o semplicemente standocene abbracciati sul materasso.»

«Harry.»

Ancora una volta lo ignorò.

«Tutto di questo appartamento mi ha parlato di te e di noi, Lou. E ho firmato quel contratto perché sapevo che un giorno saresti tornato da me e che l'avremmo condiviso, perché se io fossi stato in te l'avrei fatto, perché non c'è un posto all'infuori di te in cui vorrei andare.»

«Harry!» Quella volta non lo interruppe perché Louis sembrava quasi spaventato: si era fatto piccolo piccolo e l'espressione del suo viso era incerta. «Non puoi chiedermi di vivere qui...»

«Beh, te lo sto chiedendo lo stesso.»

«Sono disordinato!»

«Ti aiuterò con le tue liste e metterò a posto il caos che lascerai dietro di te.»

«Non so neanche cucinare un piatto vero e proprio. Tornerai a casa e dovrai sperare che non abbia bruciato l'intero appartamento!»

«Ti insegnerò qualche trucchetto e metteremo un allarme anti-incendio.»

«Farò dei turni assurdi in ospedale, ti sveglierò la mattina o la notte a orari improponibili e mi odierai!»

«Prometto di non odiarti se mi darai almeno un bacio prima di andar via.»

«Ci saranno dei giorni in cui sarò odioso o nervoso e ti tratterò malissimo!»

«Non mi importa, conosco uno o due trucchetti per sciogliere i tuoi nervi.» Gli fece anche un occhiolino e non importò se perse un po' di credibilità a causa della sua malizia perché tutto ciò che Harry voleva era offrirgli uno scorcio di quella che avrebbe potuto essere la loro vita insieme. Per questo, utilizzò tutte le sue carte bloccandogli i fianchi tra le sue mani e attirandolo al suo petto. «C'è l'Hampstead Heath qui vicino, Lou. All'interno c'è un pergolato di marmo sopraelevato che guarda tutto il parco e la città ed è pieno di rose. Ci sono andato tutti i giorni da quando mi sono trasferito qui e tutto ciò che volevo era che fossi con me. Sono così belle da vedere e il loro profumo non ti abbandona neanche quando torni a casa.»

«Harry.»

Louis abbandonò il tono melodrammatico di pochi istanti prima e pronunciò il suo nome con estrema dolcezza. Il riccio non lasciò la presa sui suoi fianchi neanche per un secondo, anzi la trasformò in dolci carezze perché il maggiore ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro sempre e se un tetto e quattro pareti non bastavano Harry lo avrebbe protetto con le sue braccia e il suo amore.

«Lou, non c'è niente di cui aver paura. Vieni a vivere qui con me. Torna a casa.»

Furono quelle parole a far crollare Louis, perché un attimo dopo si rifugiò tra le braccia di Harry e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo sollevandosi un po' sulle punte per realizzare quell'incastro perfetto. Si strinsero forte quasi a non lasciarsi più andare e poco importò delle lacrime del maggiore che bagnarono la stoffa nera della camicia di Harry.

«Non nasconderti quando piangi, amore.» Harry si allontanò da lui tanto quanto bastava per osservare il suo volto rosso e gli zigomi ben delineati rigati dalle lacrime.

«Sono felice.» disse per poi ridacchiare. «Lo so che non si direbbe in questo momento, ma sono così felice, H.»

Si sporse a fare incontrare le loro labbra e in quel bacio Harry lesse tutti i "_sì_" che Louis non gli aveva detto chiaramente fino a quel momento. _Sì_ alle colazioni in cucina, _sì_ a fare l'amore sotto le stelle e il lucernario, _sì_ alle passeggiate all'Hampstead Heath con il profumo delle rose ad accompagnarli. _Sì_ a un _noi_, che ora era più reale che mai.

Non c'era bisogno di dirlo quel _sì_ perché averlo tra le braccia bastava. E allora bastava lasciarsi andare contro le labbra dell'altro, spingere i loro bacini fino a farli scontrare in una danza che anticipava quel piacere che soltanto uniti completamente avrebbero raggiunto, mordere e poi lenire la pelle abbronzata di Louis soltanto per sentire la sua presa rafforzarsi tra i riccioli castani. Bastava persino spogliarsi a vicenda lentamente perché d'ora in poi avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo: le loro mani si rincorsero sui tessuti eleganti delle giacche fino a sfilarle dai loro corpi e a gettarle sul parquet scuro. Poi, fu il turno della t-shirt bianca di Louis e quello dei pantaloni neri di Harry: il ciuffo scompigliato di Louis ricadde morbido sulla sua fronte e lui tentò di aggiustarlo, ma Harry lo bloccò lasciando che fossero le proprie dita a sistemalo in una frangia perché «mi piace prendermi cura di te».

Quando il riccio lo prese in braccio per portarlo in camera da letto, il maggiore non riuscì a trattenere una risata sulle sue labbra prima di baciarle ancora e ancora. Harry non si premurò di accendere la luce nella stanza e si fece bastare la luce del lampione, quella della luna e delle stelle: quando adagiò Louis sul letto, tra le lenzuola bianche e stropicciate, si prese qualche istante per osservarlo. Le guance arrossate, quello sguardo malizioso che diceva soltanto '_prendimi, sono tuo' _e le labbra sottili intrappolate tra i denti.

Era bellissimo. Era tutto ciò che lui aveva desiderato. Era Louis. Ed era suo.

Richiamato da un gemito che sfuggì alle labbra già martoriate di Louis, si abbassò su di lui e lo sfiorò come se fosse la prima volta. Con delicatezza i polpastrelli si poggiarono sulle clavicole sporgenti e nude, sul petto e le scritte nere che lo decoravano, sulle ossa del bacino che il ragazzo spingeva in avanti soltanto per provocarlo. Quando le sue mani percorsero il bordo dei jeans neri e stuzzicarono quello dei boxer sottostanti, Louis fece uscire dalle sue labbra un gemito di frustrazione e il riccio si apprestò a sfilarli entrambi seppur con qualche difficoltà. Sbuffò rumorosamente quando i jeans rimasero incastrati all'altezza delle caviglie, intercettando un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altro.

«Ho indossato questi jeans per riconquistarti, quindi evita di sbuffare.» disse un attimo dopo, quando la bocca di Harry cominciò a lasciare baci umidi nel suo interno coscia.

«Non servivano, credimi.» ribatté l'altro prima di succhiare un lembo di pelle e lasciare un segno violaceo nel punto in cui la coscia diventava inguine. «Mi è bastato guardarti negli occhi, Lou.»

E in quel momento, mentre le labbra carnose e color fragola scorrevano sulla lunghezza di Louis già dura e già stretta nel palmo della sua mano, alzò lo sguardo per incatenarlo a quello dell'altro. Nei suoi occhi vide un mare in tempesta e non si preoccupò perché era stato lui stesso il fautore. Perché così come aveva portato la tempesta, così avrebbe portato la bonaccia. Quando separò le labbra e percorse con la lingua piatta l'intera erezione soffermandosi poi con movimenti circolare sulla punta per poi inglobarla e succhiarla lentamente, Louis gemette rumorosamente.

«La prossima volta allora non mi impegnerò così tanto nel vestirmi.»

Harry lasciò che il suo membro scivolasse tra le sue labbra per affermare con voce roca «non mi importa perché io ti preferisco nudo». Le dita che non stringevano l'erezione pulsante di Louis percorsero il suo ventre, si soffermarono sulla rosa tatuata e poi vagarono fino al suo viso. «Così» continuò, quando tracciò il contorno delle sue labbra e poi le forzò per schiuderle e incontrare la lingua dell'altro. «Nudo per me, senza paure e senza barriere.» aggiunse e poi inglobò ancora una volta il suo membro tra le labbra, premurandosi di guardare Louis negli occhi per l'intera discesa.

L'altro gemette con le sue dita anellate nella bocca, mentre la lingua si muoveva velocemente per bagnarle e lubrificarle. Fremette quando Harry le sfilò da quell'antro caldo e le lasciò scorrere sul suo corpo nudo. Le sue gambe tremarono e quasi cedettero quando le sentì accarezzare i testicoli e farsi strada tra le natiche, poi verso la sua entrata, dove abbatterono il primo anello di muscoli con movimenti circolari e ben studiati. Harry non aveva dimenticato nulla di lui. Ricordava come portare all'estasi Louis soltanto con l'uso della sua bocca e delle sue dita: in quel modo gli sembrava quasi di sgretolarlo e poi ricomporlo a suo piacimento. E così fece anche quella volta, mentre le dita che spingevano verso la sua prostata erano diventate tre e la sua bocca ora inferiva stoccate profonde fino a far sfiorare la punta del naso e la sua peluria castana. Il freddo dell'argento dei suoi anelli e la carne calda di Louis, la sua bocca bagnata e la pelle vellutata della sua lunghezza. Non si fermò neanche quando Louis afferrò i suoi ricci in un pugno e gli intimò di smettere perché era sul punto di esplodere: non si fermò perché voleva disperatamente assaporarlo ancora una volta nella sua bocca, ricordare quanto fosse dolce il suo sapore, essere marchiato anche in quel modo. E lo fece perché quando Louis si arrese alle sue volontà e si lasciò andare all'orgasmo che lo scosse profondamente Harry non si tirò indietro, ma gli andò incontro stimolando la lunghezza fino a quando divenne sempre più morbida per prolungare il suo piacere il più possibile.

«Ti amo.» mormorò Louis, ancora con gli occhi chiusi per il piacere appena provato, quando il riccio risalì il suo corpo e lo baciò condividendo il suo sapore di uomo.

Un bacio, poi un altro e un altro ancora. I loro corpi si mossero l'uno sull'altro frizionando i bacini e, quando la lunghezza di Louis cominciò a farsi nuovamente più dura, Harry gli sussurrò all'orecchio di voltarsi. Ci fu un ultimo bacio disperato prima che Louis seguisse le sue indicazioni e gli diede le spalle, lasciandosi andare ai mille brividi che le labbra di Harry provocarono sulla sua schiena quando impressero dei baci sulla spina dorsale e poi tra le natiche, fino a bagnare anche la sua entrata. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciò che le mani di Harry si posassero leggiadre sul suo bacino e che le sue labbra gli baciassero anche il collo. L'erezione dura si fece spazio nelle sue carni e Louis riconobbe ogni sua increspatura e ogni sua vena: quando si spinse in profondità facendolo gemere rumorosamente, però, quasi non riconobbe la sua voce. E si accorse di non aver mai fatto l'amore per davvero, perché fino a quel momento non aveva trattenuto soltanto i suoi sentimenti, ma anche le sue sensazioni che avevano tante sfumature diverse. E quella volta, con Harry che si spingeva sempre di più in lui fino a trovare il suo punto più sensibile con tale devozione, riuscì a percepirle tutte quelle sfumature. Si sentì amato e sentì di meritarlo _interamente_ quell'amore.

«Sai perché ti preferisco nudo, Lou?» gli sussurrò Harry all'orecchio, accarezzando lentamente quelle parole con la voce roca e facendolo rabbrividire. «Perché quando fai l'amore con me vedo tutti i colori splendere come se sulla tua pelle ci fosse un intero arcobaleno.»

Louis girò la testa di qualche grado e cercò con la mano i capelli di Harry per stringerli in un pugno e avvicinare i loro volti: sentiva ancora il corpo muscoloso del riccio premere contro il suo più esile e in un istante le loro labbra si trovarono per unirsi in un bacio confuso, ma profondo. Harry si allontanò da lui soltanto per intensificare gli affondi dal momento che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto e gli lasciò dei baci umidi intervallati a dei morsi giocosi sulla spalla prima di intrecciare le loro dita contro il materasso e muovere il bacino più velocemente. Poi, tutto divenne più confuso, i loro gemiti più rumorosi, i movimenti più sconnessi: la mano di Harry andò a coprire quella di Louis che già si muoveva lasciva sul proprio membro per accelerare e intensificare quel gesto per portarlo ancora una volta all'orgasmo. Con un'ultima stoccata Harry si riversò con fiotti caldi nelle carni di Louis liberando un gemito più forte, capace di sovrastare il respiro ansimante dell'altro, che strinse i muscoli della sua entrata intorno alla sua lunghezza un'ultima volta. Fece per sollevarsi e sfilarsi da lui mentre tempestava il suo collo di piccoli baci, ma Louis lo fermò perché «mi sei mancato troppo, rimani ancora un po' dentro di me».

Soltanto dopo alcuni minuti che sembrarono eterni, Harry si separò da lui e Louis si voltò per accoglierlo tra le sue gambe e tenerlo stretto al petto, mentre riempiva la sua schiena di carezze per sciogliere i suoi muscoli dallo sforzo precedente. Ogni tanto il palmo della sua mano si fermava troppo in basso e stuzzicava le natiche del più piccolo che affondava per vendetta i suoi denti nella pelle abbronzata del suo collo. Ogni tanto le sue dita si intrecciavano ai riccioli castani che incorniciavano il viso angelico e un po' arrossato di Harry massaggiandogli la cute dolcemente. Con gli occhi più brillanti del solito che si stagliavano contro la volta stellata alle sue spalle – quel lucernario era una delle cose che preferiva di più dell'appartamento insieme al bow-window - Louis riuscì a formulare soltanto un pensiero prima di baciarlo ancora una volta: tra tutte quelle che aveva visto Harry era la stella più bella. E in quel momento, lasciò che gli occhi di Harry lo guardassero, così come un'artista guardava e studiava il suo soggetto prima di ritrarlo. Ormai non aveva più vergogna. Non aveva più paura di immaginare anche un futuro con lui.

I disegni di Harry sparsi per l'appartamento, i suoi libri e le sue monografie ordinate nella grande libreria del soggiorno.

Le sigarette di Louis sul tavolino da caffè nero davanti al divano.

Le sue tute sparse nella camera da letto e gli stivaletti dell'altro sempre spaiati nella scarpiera.

Quelle stanze piene di storia, di discussioni, di sesso e di amore.

Piene di loro.

Le pareti dell'appartamento non più bianche, ma a colori.

Perché Louis non viveva più in bianco e nero. Louis aveva ritrovato i colori grazie a Harry e, forse, aveva capito che la felicità fosse soltanto verde. Perché gli occhi di Harry erano verdi. E per quest'ultimo la felicità aveva assunto tutte le sfumature di blu, come quelle che ritrovava nei occhi dell'altro quando lo osservava pieno di amore.

«H, che ne dici di addormentarti? È stata una giornata lunga e hai bisogno di riposare.»

«Non sono stanco.» E Louis avrebbe anche potuto credergli se soltanto lui non si fosse lasciato scappare uno sbadiglio un attimo dopo aver fatto quell'affermazione.

Una risata leggera lasciò le sue labbra e fece vibrare il suo petto, sul quale Harry era accoccolato.

«È stato solo uno sbadiglio, non sono stanco e non voglio dormire.» Sembrava un bambino con quei riccioli scompigliati raccolti in un piccolo bun e quel broncio adorabile che arricciava le sue labbra carnose e ancora rosse. «Voglio fare l'amore con te per tutta la notte.»

E poi il bambino andava via per lasciare posto a un bellissimo uomo. Il suo uomo. Colui che ora stava risalendo il suo corpo lentamente facendo combaciare ogni centimetro di pelle e che lo faceva impazzire piano a piano. Dopotutto, l'idea di fare l'amore per tutta la notte ora non sembrava così folle. Ed era certo che avrebbero passato così quelle ore che mancavano all'alba, ma prima si premurò di fare una precisazione.

«Lo sai che domani mattina sarò ancora qui?» Contrasse i muscoli addominali per sollevarsi di qualche centimetro dai cuscini e gli baciò l'angolo destro della bocca. «E anche la mattina dopo.» Poi l'angolo sinistro. «E quella dopo ancora.» Infine, si sollevò un'ultima volta per baciare propriamente le sue labbra.

Con la lingua accarezzò il suo labbro inferiore prima di afferrarlo con i denti e tirarlo indietro per stuzzicarlo e giocare: entrambi si sbilanciarono e sprofondarono tra le coperte ridendo e cercando di assaporarsi ancora.

«Non riesco a credere che tu sia qui, non riesco a credere che tu sia mio.» sospirò Harry a un soffio dalle sue labbra.

«Che noi siamo nostri.» lo corresse Louis.

Harry sorrise timidamente e strofinò la punta del naso con la sua prima di parlare ancora, la sua voce divenne quasi un sussurro.

«I nostri colori non andranno mai via. Vero, Lou?»

«Mai.»

«Oltre il tempo e la distanza?»

Louis sorrise ancora: era inevitabile farlo se Harry pronunciava quelle parole che erano state una promessa d'amore per loro nei mesi precedenti. Non importava che alla fine non fossero stati capaci di mantenerla quella promessa perché aveva posto le basi per la meravigliosa storia d'amore che avrebbero vissuto da quel momento in poi. Allora, Louis continuò a sorridere e lo strinse maggiormente al petto.

«Oltre il tempo sì, ma non ci sarà più alcuna distanza da superare tra noi perché sono qui per rimanere, H.»

E Louis rimase per davvero perché all'alba Harry, ancora accoccolato sul suo petto, osservava la persona meravigliosa che quel ragazzo era diventato e i loro sguardi illuminati dalla flebile luce proveniente dal lucernario erano perfettamente incatenati. Niente avrebbe potuto dividerli. Pensò in quel momento di non dover immaginare nessuna opera d'arte che si avvicinasse a Louis perché Louis stesso lo era. Per Harry Louis era il soggetto perfetto - quello che avrebbe disegnato senza mai stancarsi - e quelle lenzuola bianche sulle quali lui giaceva erano una tela bianca da dipingere con le loro vittorie e i loro insuccessi, con l'amicizia e l'amore.

L'amore che aveva mille sfumature, che a volte tendevano a sbiadire, che a volte tendevano anche al nero, ma che per loro sarebbero sempre state tra il verde e il blu.

_Fine_

* * *

_E siamo arrivati alla fine, una fine che per loro è soltanto un nuovo inizio. Spero che Harry, Louis e tutti gli altri personaggi vi abbiano fatto innamorare, sorridere e a volte anche arrabbiare...insomma, che la storia vi abbia lasciato qualcosa. A me hanno lasciato tanto e non vi nascondo che mi mancheranno davvero molto. Grazie a chi c'è stato sempre, a chi ha dato soltanto un'occhiata, a chi ha letto, a chi ha commentato ogni capitolo e a chi mi ha scritto in questi mesi! Mi rende sempre felice sapere che qualcuno legge ciò che scrivo! Nel frattempo, se vi va, fatemi sapere se la storia vi è piaciuta o quale è stato il vostro capitolo preferito con un commento oppure su twitter e curiouscat...l'hashtag della storia è #isytcst e mi trovate come @goldencoeurx💙_   
_A presto,_   
_Lucia_


End file.
